


YOU HELD ME   HIGH

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cancer Arc, F/M, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 185,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: Scully se somete a tratamiento de Radioterapia contra el cáncer. Las sesiones no parecen algo muy duro, si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...





	1. 5ª Sesión. Viernes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

 

Título: **YOU HELD ME HIGH**  
Autora: Sara Lujan  
Tipo: MSR. NC-17. Cancer arc. Angst/Confort. Friendship.

 

Disclaimer: Míos, míos ya sé que no son, pero seguro que han estado en mis sueños más veces que en los de CC…Y hace mucho tiempo que me hago una pregunta. ¿Puedo saber qué tienes contra la agente Scully?. Porque esto parece una venganza… ¿No serán celos porque ella sólo le hace ojitos al agente Mulder?.

Spoilers: Piloto, Hielo, Un Respiro, Irresistible, Pusher, Quagmire, Paper hearts, Memento Mori, Max, Never again, Elegy, Desvío, FTF, Prometheo Postmoderno, Rain King, Bad blood, The Unnatural, Getsemane, Redux I y II… En resumen, casi todos mis episodios preferidos, y de muchos de vosotros.

Resumen: Las sesiones de Radioterapia parecen algo sencillo. Sólo 15 ó 20 minutos inmóvil en la camilla, y después puede volver a casa por su propio pie. Si no hubiera, además, que leer entre líneas…

Comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, dudas, críticas, sugerencias, etc… Se acepta todo. Gracias.

 

Notas:  
Escribir este relato me ha llevado unos diez meses, y desde el principio me planteé si debía dejar morir a Scully, o no. Cada día decidía lo contrario del anterior, hasta que me negué a seguir dando vueltas al tema.  
Scully iba a morir…  
Sin embargo, cada vez que leía un fic en que eso ocurría sentía que mi corazón quedaba más roto que el del propio Mulder, y cuando comencé a escribir los puntos principales de ese capítulo, para luego desarrollarlos, no pude hacerlo. Si Scully muere nada tiene ya sentido.  
Ni siquiera leer o escribir fanfics…

Antes de empezar a escribir este relato, la idea era que ocupase unas 30 ó 40 páginas. Los personajes, como le ocurrió a CC, se me han ido de las manos, han cobrado vida propia, y he acabado con más de 330… Creo que algo así le ocurrió también a David Duchovny. Aceptó el papel y grabó el Piloto pensando que la serie no pasaría de su primera temporada, y la gente se olvidaría rápidamente de los alienígenas…  
Y aquí seguimos, dando a los agentes Mulder y Scully una vuelta de tuerca más, 25 años después…  
Alguien debería investigar esto porque a mi me parece un expediente X

He alterado ligeramente el timeline en un par de escenas respecto a la narración de la serie, por exigencias de mi guión. Consideradlo una licencia literaria. Si sois verdaderos fans de la serie os daréis cuenta, sino…

No sé si Enya habrá leído alguna vez fanfics de Expediente X. Supongo que no, pero puestos a soñar… Su voz, su música, y su apariencia física siempre me hacen pensar en Scully. No sé por qué. Cuando comencé a escribir este relato, sentí que necesitaba incluir esta canción _(SO I COULD FIND MY WAY_ ) en algún momento. Por eso aprovecho estas páginas para pedir permiso y perdón a su autora por permitirme esta licencia, y darle las gracias por su música que, como Expediente X, siempre me hace soñar.

 

**YOU HELD ME HIGH**

“… porque nadie consigue nada solo”.  
**(Max)**

 

Capítulo Primero: 5ª Sesión. Viernes.

 **Despacho de Fox Mulder**  
**28 de febrero. 16:50 p.m. Viernes**

   “Scully, no sabía que tomaras el sol en la terraza”.  
    Ella levantó los ojos del informe, y miró a Mulder hacer un gesto tocándose la nariz.  
 “Mi apartamento no tiene terraza”, le recordó.  
    Y a continuación se levantó para guardar en el archivo los documentos que había estado leyendo. Faltaban diez minutos para las 17h de la tarde y Scully repasó mentalmente el plan que tenía para el resto del día. Necesitaba pasar por el supermercado a comprar algunos víveres para el fin de semana. Después, por fin la última cita, y tendría dos días para ella sola. Para recuperar las fuerzas, e intentar que al menos una semana más nadie se diera cuenta de nada…  
     Sobre todo, Mulder.  
     Tras su comentario acerca de tomar el sol sabía que se le acababa el tiempo. Que ella misma se había quedado atrapada entre la espada y la pared, y ahora no había forma de salir del atolladero. Tendría que asumir las consecuencias. Mulder se iba a enterar más pronto que tarde. Seguramente se enfadaría, o peor aún, tal vez ni siquiera se enfadase.  
Scully tenía miedo no de él… sino por él.  
     Se había negado a pedirle ayuda desde el principio porque él acudiría inmediatamente y permanecería a su lado el tiempo que hiciera falta, sin importarle su propia alma. Scully necesitaba precisamente eso… pero no lo permitiría.  
     “Creo que me voy a casa, Mulder. Te veo el lunes”.  
     Se puso el abrigo negro, que colgaba del perchero, y comprobó que las llaves del coche seguieran en el bolsillo.  
    “¡Scully, espera!”.  
   No pudo evitar retroceder medio paso cuando él se levantó súbitamente, y avanzó una mano hacia ella.  
      “¿Qué ocurre?”.  
  “Mañana sábado, he quedado con los chicos de El Tirador Solitario a primera hora. Tienen algo que quieren que vea. Información relacionada con una casa abandonada de la época de la Guerra Civil, a las afueras. No han querido darme detalles por teléfono, así que iré a verlos y, según lo que me digan, puede que me pase a conocer la casa. ¿Quieres venir?. Tardaremos poco, y será como una pequeña excursión por el campo”.  
   Scully sonrió sin mirarle. Una media sonrisa que apenas alcanzó sus ojos.  
    “Te recuerdo que tus excursiones por el campo no suelen acabar bien”.  
   “¿Qué quieres decir?. Siempre hemos vuelto sanos y salvos… más o menos”.  
     “Otro día, Mulder. Mañana tengo cosas que hacer”.  
      “Como quieras, pero tú te lo pierdes”.  
    Mulder quiso dar a sus palabras un tono irónico que seguramente hubieran elevado un par de centímetros las cejas de Scully… sino fuera porque habían ido dirigidas a su espalda. Ella estaba ya en el pasillo cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró. Mulder tuvo la sensación de que le habían dado con la puerta en las narices sin moverse siquiera de su escritorio.  
   Aún tardó un buen rato en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo fue para sentarse y pellizcarse el labio inferior con los dedos sin apartar los ojos de la puerta por la que acababa de salir su compañera.  
   Fue como si Scully no hubiese estado allí en todo el día. Como si no hubiera trabajado a su lado los últimos cuatro o cinco días, en realidad…

______________

 **Holy Cross Memorial Hospital**  
**Washington D.C.**  
**17:40 p.m. Viernes.**

 Hoy estaba de suerte. Scully había encontrado un hueco libre para aparcar a la misma entrada del hospital. No necesitaría mostrar la acreditación que como agente del FBI, le permitía aparcar donde quisiera. Hoy era sólo una ciudadana más, anónima e invisible. Desapercibida por todos. Echó un vistazo al asiento posterior para asegurarse de que la bolsa de papel marrón con la compra que acababa de hacer seguía ahí.  
  Una mujer normal que hacía la compra al salir del trabajo, y volvía a casa para seguir con su vida normal. A veces Scully deseaba simplemente eso.  
   Pero su vida no era normal.  
   Antes de salir del coche apagó el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Era extraño, una sensación que se le pegaba a la garganta y le obligaba a tragar saliva. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar una hora al día desconectada del mundo.  
    Desconectada de Mulder.  
  Scully subió deprisa la media docena de escalones que llevaban hasta la entrada principal. Allí se detuvo. El frío de febrero le llegó hasta el cuerpo a pesar del abrigo, pero la sensación era tan distinta en la cara… Un alivio momentáneo del fuego que cada tarde se hacía más intenso a los lados de la nariz.  
Y sólo había transcurrido una semana. Ni siquiera eso…  
   Sólo cinco días.  
  Faltaban poco más de diez minutos cuando la sensación se hizo otra vez consciente. ¿Cuándo había comenzado?. Debió ser ayer por la mañana al sonar el despertador. La tentación de volver a cerrar los ojos se le antojó insoportable. A pesar de haberse acostado temprano y dormido toda la noche de un tirón, prepararse para ir a la oficina le pareció una tarea agotadora. Tanto que, cuando llegó, consultó el reloj para ver cuanto tiempo faltaba para salir. A lo largo de la mañana, y hasta las 17h de la tarde comprobó la hora muchas veces más. Tantas que, en algún momento se dio cuenta de que Mulder se había dado cuenta. Entonces dejó de mirar el reloj, pero no de sentir el tiempo inmóvil sobre sus hombros.  
Scully sabía que esto ocurriría pronto, pero no de un modo tan intenso… agotador.  
  De pie, ante las grandes puertas acristaladas pensó que debía de haber una escala para cuantificar esta sensación. Del 1 al 10, si lograba no pensar en ello, el cansancio era de 10. Cuando se hacía consciente, la escala se quedaba ridículamente pequeña.  
    El tiempo apremiaba. No podía escudarse detrás de sus pensamientos. Tenía que entrar una vez más, la quinta. Scully sintió que llevaba ya años haciendo esto, atravesando estas puertas.  
  Pero eran sólo cinco. Veces... Días... Sesiones…  
   Aún le quedaban treinta más, y no tenía demasiadas razones para pensar que todo esto sirviera para algo. Probablemente el resultado sería el mismo.  
   Algunas veces, hubiera preferido dejarse caer en el sofá hasta que anocheciera, y esperar que todo acabara de una vez. Sin moverse. Sin hacer ruido. Sin que él se enterase hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, y dejara de luchar por una causa perdida.  
   Las puertas automáticas de cristal se abrieron al detectar su presencia y la de algunas personas más que salían a la vez. Apenas diez centímetros separaban lo que a Scully le parecían dos mundos distintos. Al otro lado, el invierno desaparecía súbitamente. El abrigo negro ahora era una carga. Aquí dentro ya no era febrero, pero seguía siendo viernes. Eso no cambiaría al menos hasta dentro de una hora, y después el descanso sólo duraría dos días. No sería suficiente. Antes de que se diera cuenta volvería a ser lunes… Y volvería a ser martes…  
    Así treinta veces más.  
   Avanzando por el amplio vestíbulo, se dio cuenta de que no sólo el lugar, sino también las personas que iba encontrando a su paso empezaban a resultar familiares. El guardia de seguridad. La chica de pelo corto y negro en el área de recepción. El celador que salía arrastrando la camilla para recibir algún paciente que llegaba en ambulancia. Sí, todo comenzaba a volverse más familiar de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
   Ni siquiera miró para pulsar el botón al llegar al ascensor. La cuenta atrás, desde el tercer piso en la pequeña pantalla, sobre las puertas, le pareció que tenía algo de premonitorio. Cuando se abrieron, Scully se apartó un poco para que los de dentro pudieran salir. Era un pequeño grupo de cinco personas que rápidamente dejó el ascensor sólo para ella. Una vez dentro se apoyó en la pared de la cabina y miró alrededor pulsando el número 4 del panel. Las dos mitades de las puertas se acercaron encerrándola en un espacio de juego de espejos que le devolvía la imagen desde los cuatro puntos cardinales. Sólo habían pasado cinco días, y ya le parecía que la imagen no era totalmente ella. Empezaba a pensar que no se reconocía a sí misma del todo.  
   A la cuarta planta no llegaba el movimiento y el discreto bullicio de la gente que entraba y salía en la planta principal. Aquí el ambiente era distinto, espeso, silencioso… como detenido.  
   Cinco metros a la izquierda, dos puertas blancas daban acceso a otra sección, aunque ella sentía que más que para entrar, su función en realidad era la de evitar que saliera.  
     Que escapara.  
  Incluso las letras negras sobre fondo blanco del cartel le parecían afiladas como cuchillos que cada tarde apuñalaban su cuerpo.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ONCOLOGÍA**  
**SECCIÓN: RADIOTERAPIA**

   Scully pasó al otro lado de la puerta e inmediatamente la cerró, y se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados. Sólo dos o tres respiraciones lentas y profundas, y estaría preparada para caminar por el pasillo recto, unos veinte metros, hasta la quinta puerta en el lado derecho. La señalada como sala de espera.  
    Era de agradecer el esfuerzo que habían puesto en hacer del lugar un espacio amable, pero ella no creía que lo hubieran logrado en absoluto. De planta cuadrada. Tenía dos filas de sillas de plástico amarillo dispuestas en ángulo recto a lo largo de dos de las paredes, y una ventana enfrente de la puerta por la que sólo se veía el trozo de cielo gris oscuro de este atardecer de febrero. En el centro una gran mesa de cristal con algunas revistas desordenadas, y una caja de pañuelos grande y blanca sin ningún logo o marca impresos. Dos macetas de tamaño mediano contenían sendas plantas de interior. Scully se sorprendió de que tuvieran mejor aspecto que la mayoría de las plantas que adornaban espacios similares, u oficinas de cualquier tipo.  
     Era la primera vez que se le ocurrió que en el despacho de Mulder nunca había habido una planta… Ni en el suyo, para ser exactos.  
   Las dos filas de sillas tenían capacidad para un total de veinte personas, pero en este momento sólo ocho estaban ocupadas. Scully hizo un gesto breve a modo de saludo al entrar y se sentó al extremo de una de las filas, con la espalda muy recta y las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Apenas miró a las personas que esperaban con ella, a pesar de que las conocía a todas desde hacía cinco días. Eran ocho personas agrupadas de dos en dos que se sentaban juntas dejando el mayor número de sillas vacías posibles entre ellos y la siguiente pareja. Como si quisieran estar juntas, y a la vez aislarse del resto del mundo.  
    Únicamente Scully estaba sola en su silla de espera, como lo había estado los últimos cuatro días.  
      Levantó los ojos e hizo una pasada rápida por todos ellos. Nadie tenía interés en relacionarse con el resto del grupo, sólo de mantenerse lo más cerca posible del compañero, y olvidarse del mundo. Les conocía a todos porque eran los mismos que cada tarde tenían su cita a la misma hora que ella.  
     Al mirarlos hoy se dio cuenta de algo más. Hoy podía distinguir claramente en cada pareja quien era el que venía a la sesión diaria, y quien el acompañante.  
   A su izquierda, tres sillas más allá, una pareja formada por una chica que no tendría más de veinticinco años y un hombre que claramente pasaba de los cincuenta. El brazo de él acogía los hombros de la joven en un gesto protector. Ella era atractiva, de rasgos delicados, y pelo largo de color rubio oscuro, pero tenía algo que a Scully no le cuadraba en la imagen. Ni rastro de maquillaje en su cara y con unas manchas oscuras bajo los ojos que hablaban de noches sin dormir. Tal vez llorando. Los labios gruesos y bien dibujados aparecían secos y agrietados, con trozos de piel levantada por toda su superficie. Scully imaginó la sensación dolorosa.  
     A un par de sillas de distancia, otra pareja, dos hombres de edad similar, miraban sin parpadear el suelo delante de ellos. Uno mostraba una constitución fuerte, atlética. Era fácil adivinar que hacía deporte con regularidad. El compañero en cambio tenía el aspecto de una rama seca a punto de quebrarse con la menor brisa. Delgado y de piel pálida, amarillenta, vestía una sudadera negra demasiado grande que acentuaba más aún su aspecto enfermizo.  
    La siguiente eran un niño de unos ocho años, y su madre, afroamericanos… o una niña. Scully no estaba segura porque vestía un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta con un dibujo de Bob Esponja en el pecho, pero en su cabeza no había un solo cabello. A pesar de todo, eran los únicos que sonreían en la sala. El niño miraba interesado en la pantalla de un móvil lo que debía ser alguna historieta de dibujos animados. De vez en cuando reía con una pequeña carcajada y acercaba el aparato a la madre para que participara de lo divertido de la situación. Ella sonreía también, pero no por las imágenes que proyectaba el móvil. Scully sabía que sonreía porque veía a su hijo reír.  
    Al final del ángulo recto de sillas, las más alejadas de ella, la última pareja estaba claramente enamorada. Ella tocaba con delicadeza, apenas con dos dedos, la línea de la mandíbula de él. Una zona enrojecida que se extendía hacia abajo hasta la mitad del cuello, como una quemadura solar. Scully bajó la mirada y se tocó brevemente su propia mejilla, cerca del lado derecho de la nariz. El apartó la mano de su compañera, y la protegió entre las dos suyas. No hubo sonido, pero Scully leyó claramente en los labios del hombre.  
    _Estoy bien._  
  ¡ _No!. ¡No lo estás!,_ gritó Scully en su cabeza.  
  Tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que la pareja lo oiría. Por supuesto no fue así.  
   No todo se puede decir sin sonido.  
 Scully se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que los demás la vieran a ella de ese modo.  
    Antes de que Mulder se diera cuenta…  
    De una puerta lateral entró una enfermera. Debía tener poco más de cuarenta años, y era de la misma estatura que Scully. Llevaba su nombre grabado en azul en el bolsillo de la camisola de su uniforme: Innés. Consultó un portafolios que traía en las manos y miró al grupo.  
    “Dana Scully”, llamó.  
    “Sí”.  
  Se levantó lentamente. Como todas las tardes, ocho pares de ojos se clavaron en ella mientras pasaba delante de la enfermera, y entraba a la sala contigua. Agradecía que la puerta se cerrase a su paso para dejar de sentir sus miradas de lástima. La nueva sala era en realidad sólo un pasillo corto con dos sillas en un lado, y enfrente otra puerta y una cristalera que daba a la sala de radioterapia propiamente dicha.  
    “¿Me deja el abrigo, Dana?”.  
    Innés esperó a que se lo quitara, y lo colgó en el perchero al lado de las sillas.  
    “¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?”.  
  “Cansada. No creí que me sentiría así al menos hasta dentro de una semana más”, reconoció Scully con voz apagada.  
   “Ya sabe que los efectos secundarios varían mucho en cada caso. Tanto en el número de ellos como en la intensidad. No deje de comentárselo al Dr. Hansen. La mayoría de las veces no podemos evitarlos, pero con ayuda de los fármacos se pueden atenuar”.  
     Ella asintió.  
  Cuando la enfermera abrió la segunda puerta, Scully tocó la cruz de oro que siempre llevaba al cuello.  
    Esta era una sala enorme en forma de L. La parte más próxima a la entrada correspondía a la zona de control formada por una mesa alargada en la que descansaban varios ordenadores. Tres de las pantallas estaban encendidas y centraban toda la atención de dos personas sentadas ante ellas. Estudiaban una prueba de scanner de un cráneo humano con una extraña mancha blanca entre los ojos, a la altura de la nariz. Scully veía la misma imagen cada tarde, al empezar su sesión, y se preguntaba si hoy uno de los dos hombres habría descubierto algo distinto en su cabeza.  
    En su tumor.  
  Cuando les oyeron entrar, el hombre más mayor, de unos 45 años y sienes de tonos grises, se levantó ofreciendo la mano y una sonrisa.  
  “Buenas tardes, señorita Scully. Por fin hemos llegado al final de la semana. Ahora tiene dos días para recuperar fuerzas. Aprovéchelos porque todavía nos queda un largo camino”.  
   Ella respondió al saludo con una leve sonrisa y una mano que quiso ser firme, pero le sorprendió la fuerza con la que el médico la estrechó. De hecho, cada tarde era mayor.       O tal vez ella estuviera más débil.  
     “Buenas tardes, Dr. Hansen”.  
    “Como ya le expliqué, la sesión de hoy será algo más larga. Tenemos que hacer análisis de sangre. Comprobar cómo la radiación está afectando a tu sistema inmunológico, y cómo evoluciona el tumor”.  
    “¿Y si no hay cambios?”.  
    La voz le salió aprensiva.  
 “Sólo llevamos una semana, Dana. El protocolo incluye controles semanales, pero en realidad hoy no esperamos ningún cambio significativo. Se trata sobre todo de controlar la aparición de efectos secundarios. Ya tenemos algunos”, señaló su nariz. “¿Ha notado algo más?”.  
   “Estoy bien. Sólo algo cansada”.  
   “¿Algo?. Sigue trabajando, ¿verdad?. Tal vez debería plantearse dejarlo durante una temporada”.  
    “De momento, no. Lo llevo bien”.  
   El médico dio un suspiro y miró a la agente a los ojos.  
   “¿Esta segura?. Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que oigo a un paciente decir algo así, seguiría trabajando aquí, pero vendría en limusina en lugar de en bicicleta. Sé que es difícil aceptar que nuestra rutina diaria cambie casi de la noche a la mañana, pero eso es exactamente lo que hace el cáncer. O más bien su tratamiento. Tiene que tomárselo con calma y permitir que le ayuden. Las cosas van a ponerse mucho más difíciles antes de que empiecen a mejorar”.  
   “Lo haré”, murmuró Scully casi para sí misma.  
  “Me alegraría ver que el lunes viene acompañada a la sesión. Es mucho más importante de lo que parece. Además el cansancio intenso suele provocar sensación de mareo y vértigo. Sé que ahora viene en su coche y sabe lo peligroso que es. Tiene que dejar que alguien más conduzca por usted”.  
    “No sé si tengo a alguien que pueda venir aquí cada día”.  
     “¿No lo tiene, o no lo quiere?”.  
   Scully notó el picor en los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse, y casi logró contenerlas.  
    “Se lo dije el primer día, Dana, y no me ha hecho caso. Es la única persona de su grupo que viene sola a diario. No he querido insistir porque la primera semana casi siempre es soportable, pero a partir del lunes las cosas pueden cambiar mucho más rápido. No podrá hacerlo sola… No podrá”.  
    Ella le miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez. Con el ceño fruncido quiso retar las palabras del médico, pero sólo duró un segundo. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y la retiró al instante con su dedo índice. Le hubiera gustado abofetearse a sí misma por derrumbarse ante él, pero sabía que tenía razón.  
   Necesitaba ayuda… y no la quería necesitar.  
   “Vamos, señorita Scully”.  
   Innés le apremió para que le siguiera al otro lado de la sala, separada por una cristalera a modo de pared.  
  Aquí, casi todo el espacio estaba ocupado por una camilla amplia, y sobre ella un enorme brazo robótico. El Acelerador Lineal Móvil, cuya función era la de emitir radiación de alta energía que matara las células que formaban el tumor. A pesar del nivel de precisión logrado a lo largo del tiempo, lo cierto era que no había forma de evitar que en el proceso murieran también células sanas cercanas a la zona afectada, ni que la radiación afectara con mayor o menor intensidad al resto del cuerpo.  
   La enfermera buscó un momento en el archivo de la pared del fondo, bajo la ventana, y sacó una carpeta marrón en la que Scully vio su nombre escrito en la esquina superior con rotulador rojo.  
   Se quitó la chaqueta de su traje azul marino y la dejó con cuidado en el respaldo de la silla cercana al archivo. Luego se llevó las manos al cuello para desabrochar su cruz de oro, y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
    “Siéntate Dana. Primero tengo que sacarte sangre para el laboratorio”.  
    Innés se acercó con una pequeña bandeja plateada que contenía el material necesario para la extracción, y la dejó sobre las rodillas de Scully. Ella apretó un poco los dientes cuando le sujetó el torniquete de goma en el brazo derecho con demasiada fuerza. La molestia sólo duró unos segundos hasta que la aguja penetró con facilidad en la piel fina del antebrazo. El émbolo se llenó rápidamente y cuando le aflojó la goma, sintió con alivio como la circulación sanguínea volvía a sus dedos.  
   “Veamos ahora la tensión”, dijo alcanzando el tensiómetro que colgaba del bolsillo de su camisola blanca.  
  Esta vez utilizó el brazo izquierdo para sujetarle el manguito e hincharlo de aire hasta que también aquí sintió que la sangre se retiraba momentáneamente como la marea en una playa. Inés miraba atentamente la pantalla redonda ante sus ojos, y frunció los labios hacia un lado. Volvió a presionar varias veces la perilla de goma para insuflar aire nuevo y miró la aguja de la pantalla con más atención. Por fin se quitó el fonendoscopio de las orejas.  
   “La tienes más baja que el día que te hicimos el chequeo general, antes de empezar las sesiones. Sólo 9.60. No me extraña que te sientas cansada”.  
      Apuntó el dato en la carpeta marrón.  
    “Quítate los zapatos, y sube” indicó Inés señalando la báscula adosada a la pared.  
   Ella dejó el calzado bajo la silla y se levantó. Miró los números oscilar arriba y abajo un momento, antes de quedar fijos.  
       51,5 Kg,  
       Innés volvió a tomar nota.  
    “Has bajado un kilo en poco más de una semana. Es demasiado, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que acabas de iniciar el tratamiento, No deberías tener problemas con la alimentación. Al menos no todavía”.  
     “Cuando llego a casa sólo quiero dormir”, se justificó.  
     “Es comprensible, pero aun así no puedes descuidar las comidas. El tratamiento ya es de por sí muy debilitante. Si no tienes cuidado, la pérdida de peso sólo empeorará tu estado general, y te pondrá las cosas más difíciles”.  
      Cerró la carpeta y la devolvió al archivo.  
  “Hemos terminado. Me llevo esto al laboratorio, y luego te veo”.  
   Se dirigió a la puerta con la bandeja plateada en las manos, y antes de salir le hizo un gesto al Dr. Hansen, que se había vuelto a sentar frente al ordenador. Se levantó y pasó al otro lado de la pantalla de cristal, donde Scully esperaba inmóvil.  
  “Bien, Dana. Vamos allá. ¿Estás preparada?”.  
        ¡No!, gritó por dentro. Sólo quería darse la vuelta y salir de allí.  
         “Sí”, murmuró.  
     El Dr. Hansen oyó la respuesta sólo porque fue acompañada de un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

        Scully se acercó a la camilla y apoyó las manos en el lateral metálico para impulsarse un poco, y sentarse en el borde. Los pies le quedaron colgando en el aire 25 centímetros sobre el suelo. Los miró hacer unos cuantos movimientos oscilatorios adelante y atrás, como tratando de escapar de allí por su propia voluntad. Al levantar los ojos vio al doctor mirándola fijamente y esperando. No había modo de escapar por mucho que tratara de estirar cada movimiento. Si les retrasaba, al final terminarían por impacientarse, y el Dr. Hansen le llamaría la atención. Era un hombre sensible y con empatía. Entendía que algunos de sus pacientes intentara retrasar este momento difícil todo lo posible, pero después de ella había cuatro personas más esperando algo de lo que trataban de huir aun sabiendo que era su única posibilidad de seguir viviendo.

      Scully tomó otro pequeño impulso con las piernas, y quedó tendida en la camilla.  
       “Un poco más abajo, por favor”, le indicó poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
       Hizo un movimiento lateral con la pelvis y las rodillas, para colocarse diez centímetros más abajo en la fina colchoneta.  
   “Ahí está bien. Retírate el pelo. Voy a ponerte la máscara”.  
     Cada tarde, al oír esa palabra, era cuando Scully sentía el nudo en el estómago. Duro. Atenazante. Como si un puño se hubiera abierto paso a través de la piel, agarrado un trozo de carne de su interior, y tratara de sacarlo tirando con todas sus fuerzas.  
      Mientras reunía con sus manos el cabello para ocultarlo detrás del cuello, intentaba razonar consigo misma:  
_Sólo es una máscara de plástico. Una máscara de protección y para marcar los puntos exactos a los que dirigir el haz de rayos._  
       El Dr. Hansen la acercó a su cara.  
_No hay razón para que contengas la respiración. No duele. No sientes ninguna presión, ningún pinchazo, ningún corte. Nada. Ni siquiera te toca, esta a dos centímetros de tu piel. No sientes su tacto. No sabes si está fría o caliente. Tiene orificios por los que el aire circula sin dificultad, y es totalmente transparente. Puedes ver, oír, y respirar sin mayor problema. Si no fuera por el leve olor a plástico apenas notarías lo que te han puesto._

     ¿Por qué se sentía entonces como si de pronto estuviera en el fondo de un lago, en una noche sin luna?.  
       Atrapada. Sola. Vulnerable. Con el aliento contenido en el pecho.  
   Desesperada por quitársela y salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse hasta que sintiera unas manos que le agarraban, y unos brazos a los que ella pudiera agarrarse.  
     La máscara quedó fija en su lugar y el doctor colocó también las piezas de plástico que inmovilizaban los hombros de Scully contra la camilla.  
      “Recuerda. Debes permanecer totalmente inmóvil, pero si comienzas a sentirte mal haz una señal con la mano, o llámanos. Te oiremos por el altavoz”, le recordó cerrando la puerta.  
       Con un gesto de aprobación salió hacia la zona de los ordenadores.  
       Una vez ante la pantalla, tecleó la orden. Al instante el programa informático que controlaba el Acelerador Lineal Móvil se puso en marcha dando las órdenes según los datos de referencia recibidos de las distintas pruebas médicas a las que Scully se había sometido dos semanas antes.  
     En este momento, una maquina decidía cuánta radiación recibía y en que zona exacta de su cara. Si se equivocara, si hubiera algún error en la forma de transmitir los datos, el resultado sería fatal.  
      O podía ocurrir que la dosis de radiación fuera la adecuada y dirigida con la mayor precisión al centro del tumor… y que aún así no sirviera de nada.  
     Por supuesto había una tercera opción. Que en algún momento, las altas dosis de energía recibidas a diario tuvieran el efecto esperado. Que las células enfermas del tumor en los senos nasofaríngeos, sobre el paladar, comenzaran a morir con mayor rapidez que las sanas de los órganos cercanos. Antes que las células sanas de su garganta, de sus ojos, o de su cerebro.  
    El brazo robótico despertó con un zumbido penetrante que hizo vibrar el interior de su cuerpo.  
    Scully dejó de parpadear cuando un punto de luz se encendió en el extremo del brazo por donde salía el haz de rayos invisibles. Sintió como si un revólver con láser incorporado le apuntara directamente a la cara. La bala impactaría exactamente en el punto rojo indicado por el láser. Imposible fallar. La bala sin duda le volaría la cabeza.  
     El zumbido cambió a una serie rápida de chasquidos, y el brazo avanzó hasta quedar justo encima de sus ojos. Scully seguía a la máquina con las pupilas, lo único que se movía en su cuerpo. El ritmo de los chasquidos cambió y el brazo inició un movimiento vertical que repentinamente aceleró sus latidos. Seguía con la mirada el punto rojo que se acercó hasta quedar a 15 centímetros de su cara, y al fin tuvo que parpadear dos veces para enfocar en otro punto más lejano y menos doloroso.  
   Respiraba corto y rápido. No era consciente de estar presionando con fuerza la cabeza sobre la fina almohada, queriendo hundirse en ella. Queriendo desaparecer.  
       Los libros y el Dr. Hansen habían apelado a su excelente preparación médica y profesional para tratar de convencerla de que no debía temer las sesiones. El haz de rayos invisible, era invisible. No sólo no podía verlo, sino que tampoco sentiría dolor alguno mientras penetraba en su cuerpo. Los efectos secundarios horas, días, o incluso semanas más tarde eran otro asunto, pero de momento no había casi nada que temer. En realidad, las sesiones eran algo bastante inofensivo. Ni siquiera se prolongaban mucho, 15 o 20 minutos a lo sumo. No había motivo para estar muy asustado a corto plazo.  
      Pero Scully estaba aterrorizada por media docena de razones que claramente se podían dividir en dos tipos. Ella no era consciente de esa división. Simplemente el miedo giraba en su cerebro formando imágenes en lugar de palabras. Cada tarde, cuando le ponían la máscara y oía el primer zumbido del brazo robótico imaginaba que algo fallaba en el mecanismo que movía la máquina. Podía oír el sonido de tornillos rodando en el suelo de losas, y el crujido de piezas que perdían el ensamblaje de unas con otras. Que todo el enorme brazo emisor flotando sobre su cara literalmente se le venía encima.  
        Y ahí acababa todo.  
   Esta imagen recurrente pertenecía al primer grupo. El de razones irracionales para tener miedo. En realidad era la única que había en este grupo.  
    El segundo, en cambio, el de razones racionales y lógicas para tener miedo contenía al menos media docena de imágenes más. Cada tarde la nitidez de estas imágenes aumentaba en la misma proporción que su miedo, hasta que hoy viernes, una de ellas había tomado el primer puesto en la lista.  
        Mulder no sabía…  
       Scully tenía por delante un fin de semana difícil. El Dr. Hansen ya le había prevenido. Los efectos secundarios de cada sesión se acumulaban. Comenzaban a ser tan evidentes que ya no podía olvidarse de ellos esquivando miradas. Ya no podía ocultárselo a los demás, y eso le avergonzaba. No podía ocultárselo a sí misma, y eso le enfurecía. No podía ocultárselo a Mulder más allá del fin de semana, y eso le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas y el alma de una tristeza infinita…  
     Scully sintió el roce de unos dedos en el cuello, y abrió los ojos.  
      “Hemos terminado, Dana”.  
   El Dr. Hansen le retiró la máscara de la cara, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse en la camilla. Por un momento, Scully vió las paredes oscilar a derecha e izquierda, y desvió la mirada hacia el rostro del médico esperando que se mantuviera estable, pero no fue así. Los ojos y la boca del hombre parecían borrosos y vibrantes. Hizo dos o tres respiraciones profundas mientras pensaba una excusa para ocultar la sensación de vértigo.  
      “Creo que me he dormido unos minutos”.  
  “Esa es una buena señal. No es fácil relajarse en esta camilla”.  
    No. De hecho era imposible. Sólo ahora que había terminado la sesión notaba el nudo del estómago algo más pequeño, y no tan apretado. Si el espacio a su alrededor dejara de moverse de una vez podría ponerse en pie, y convencer al doctor y así misma de que, al menos en esta fase del tratamiento, mantenía el control.  
    Después de unos segundos se sintió bastante segura como para recoger sus zapatos y ponerse la chaqueta.  
       Innés entró a la sala y entregó al doctor un par de folios. El los estudió un momento con atención.  
     “Los resultados de laboratorio, Dana. En general tus valores son aceptables aunque hay un par de puntos que me preocupan”.  
        “¿Qué puntos?”, preguntó aprensiva.  
   “El hierro ha bajado más de lo que esperaba para ser la primera semana. Y los niveles de glóbulos blancos empiezan a comprometer tu sistema inmunitario. Te voy a dar algo para atajar la pérdida de hierro. Aliviará algo el cansancio aunque no desaparecerá del todo. También te voy a dar algo para el dolor”.  
     “¿Qué dolor?. No he notado ningún dolor. Sólo cansancio, y esto”.  
      Señaló su cara.  
   Y algo de vértigo hace un momento, pensó.  
Pero no le pareció tan importante como para decírselo al doctor.  
   “Voy a estar dos días sin verte. Es sólo precaución. Si notas que comienza el dolor tómate esto”.  
   El doctor rellenó dos recetas y se las entregó. Ella las cogió con miedo, como si el hecho de tenerlas en la mano fuera a provocar de repente aquello que trataban de aliviar.  
     El le acompañó hasta la puerta y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo del perchero.  
     “Le espero aquí el lunes, a la misma hora. No me deje plantado”, bromeó.  
     “No faltaré”, aseguró con media sonrisa.  
  Como si en este momento tuviera otra opción.  
  En tan solo unos días, Scully había empezado a sentir que su vida había entrado en un túnel. Después de caminar por el durante un tiempo, la entrada quedaba demasiado lejos como para volver, y aún no distinguía la salida delante de ella. Y quedarse quieta esperando que algo ocurriese no era una opción.  
    No le quedaba más remedio que seguir avanzando. Sabía que mucho antes de que viera la luz al final del túnel, tendría que enfrentarse a los monstruos que le salieran al paso, y eso era realmente lo que le asustaba porque, como había dicho el Dr. Hansen, no podría vencerlos a todos ella sola.  
       “Procure descansar el fin de semana y, se lo digo totalmente en serio, Dana. No venga el lunes sola. Llevo años haciendo esto, y sé cómo es. Al principio no parece demasiado difícil, pero las cosas cambian rápidamente. Usted también es médico y sabe de lo que hablo. Sé que trata de mantener el control, pero llegará un momento, antes de que sepa si logrará vencer, en que la enfermedad le controlará a usted. Para entonces debe haber alguien cerca. Muy cerca”.  
         “Lo tendré en cuenta”.  
     Scully le estrechó la mano y se dio la vuelta antes de que él dijera algo más. Sólo quería llegar a casa.  
       Cuando salió a la sala de espera, vio que el niño afroamericano y su madre estaban ya en pie, dispuestos a entrar con Innés. Era su turno para la sesión de radioterapia. Ella se apresuró a salir del hospital.  
       Cuando se sentó tras el volante ya era de noche. Hoy iba a llegar más tarde a casa; tenía que parar de camino en la farmacia para comprar los fármacos. Contando con la ducha, la cena, guardar la compra, revisar su correo y sus llamadas por última vez en el día… seguramente no se metería en la cama antes de las 21h o 21:30h.  
       Su hora habitual de irse a dormir en días de trabajo habían sido las 23:00h durante los últimos diez años. Esta semana, en cambio, no se había acostado ningún día después de las 21:45h, y aún así Scully se preguntaba cuántas horas más de sueño necesitaría para sentir que había descansado lo suficiente.  
      Mañana era sábado. Podía quedarse en la cama todo el día si quisiera. Literalmente. Pero eso no serviría de nada. Al final del día tendría la misma sensación de llevar un gran peso sobre los hombros, y las rodillas cada vez más flojas como si se estuvieran convirtiendo poco a poco en gelatina.  
      Incluso ahora que iba sentada al volante del coche.  
      Una vez en el aparcamiento de su edificio abrió la portezuela de atrás y recogió la bolsa de papel con los víveres. Al salir del ascensor, con la entrada de su apartamento ya a la vista, Scully tuvo la sensación de llevar una roca de granito entre los brazos. Su memoria debía tener alguna laguna, pues no recordaba ningún artículo muy pesado entre la media docena que llevaba encima, pero lo cierto es que temió que no pudiera sujetar la compra con una mano mientras metía la otra en el bolsillo del abrigo en busca de las llaves de casa.  
        Y entonces lo sintió otra vez.  
      La sensación de vacío en su cabeza; de algo hueco por dentro. La cerradura se convirtió en una mancha dorada sin bordes definidos sobre la madera oscura de la puerta. Imposible encontrar el orificio donde insertar la llave. Scully parpadeó para aclarar sus ojos, pero no funcionó. Ahora el marco de la puerta le pareció que formaba un trapecio, en lugar del rectángulo que había sido siempre. Apoyó la palma de la mano en la puerta para que ésta dejara de moverse. ¿O era ella la que oscilaba hacia delante y hacia atrás?.  
        Algo no iba bien.  
       Las llaves se le resbalaron de la mano y el golpe al llegar al suelo sonó como una bomba que hubiera explotado a sus pies. Su corazón se aceleró y de pronto podía oír los latidos en las sienes.  
        Quería entrar ahora mismo y sentarse.  
    Se agachó para recoger las llaves del suelo y al incorporarse sintió que la superficie ya no era horizontal. Ella se inclinó hacia un lado para compensar el desnivel que notaba bajo sus pies, y todo ocurrió en un instante. La bolsa de la compra se inclinó con ella, y la botella de leche se deslizó de su lugar. Scully la miró caer a cámara lenta, como las llaves, y el impacto fue ensordecedor.  
      El cristal se rompió en tres partes de buen tamaño y una miriada de pequeños fragmentos alrededor de sus pies. El líquido se derramó por el suelo y una parte rebotó hacia arriba salpicando la puerta, los zapatos, y el abrigo negro de Scully. Las llaves, con el llavero del Apolo 11, quedaron en medio de un charco blanco rodeado de fragmentos de cristal con bordes irregulares y afilados. Las cogió e intentó meterla en la cerradura, pero falló de nuevo.  
    Scully sintió la furia subiendo por su estómago hasta los dientes, y dio una patada a la puerta.  
       ¡Sólo quiero abrir la puerta!, ¿por qué de repente se ha vuelto tan jodidamente difícil?.  
      Se negó a intentarlo una vez más. Soltó las llaves con rabia, y dejó caer también la bolsa de la compra de la otra mano. Tres tomates rodaron por el suelo, uno detrás de otro, en una línea recta perfecta. Scully pensó que la imagen tenía un punto cómico, pero las lágrimas ya llegaban a la comisura de los labios, y sintió la sal en su boca.  
      Se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y las piernas flexionadas para rodearse a sí misma con los brazos, y apoyar la frente en las rodillas. Aún sostenía entre los dedos la pequeña bolsa con los medicamentos que había comprado de camino a casa.  
   Con los ojos cerrados pensó en qué momento había empezado esto y cuándo llegaría el momento en que fuera imposible de soportar. El Dr.Hansen dijo que ocurriría pronto, pero realmente no le creyó. Aún tenía tiempo, se dijo así misma. Ella también era médico, y sabía exactamente cómo se había sentido a lo largo de la semana. No muy bien, pero sí lo suficiente como para que nadie se hubiera percatado de nada.  
       Ni siquiera Mulder.  
      Sentada en medio del caos de la compra esparcida por el suelo, la leche derramada, los cristales rotos a su alrededor, Scully se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba realmente. No sólo de vida, sino sobre todo de una vida que ella considerase digna de ser vivida. Una vida de la que ella y sólo ella, tuviera el control.  
     Hoy no había sido capaz de abrir la puerta de su propia casa. Cuando pasara la sensación de vértigo lo volvería a intentar, y no dudaba de que lo lograría.  
  Sin embargo, esto no dejaba de ser el principio del fin.  
   Pronto no podría hacer la compra por sí misma. Si la sensación de mareo se volvía cada vez más intensa y frecuente, el lunes ya no podría conducir con seguridad. El trabajo sería lo siguiente, y a partir de ahí todo iría cuesta abajo.  
    ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que el cansancio y todo el tiempo libre del mundo le dejaran postrada en la cama?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que necesitara algo más fuerte que los medicamentos que hoy le había recetado el Dr. Hansen?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que las sesiones de radio o el avance del tumor le nublaran la mente?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que su estado de debilidad general le impidiera comer por sí sola, cambiarse de ropa, o lavarse ella misma?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que se convirtiera en una persona totalmente dependiente?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que Mulder volviera a acercar su cuerpo o su alma al precipicio, y ella ya no pudiera estar allí para coger su mano?.  
      Y sobre todo, cuando llegase a ese punto, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar el final?.  
  Scully esperaba que fuera lo menos posible…

___________

   Mulder aparcó su coche en el aparcamiento del edificio de Scully, justo al lado derecho del de ella. Por supuesto, la plaza no estaba reservada para él. De hecho, sólo los propietarios de los apartamentos del edificio tenían derecho a aparcar en la zona.  
Pero Mulder tenía un as en la manga. Una acreditación que, como agente del FBI, le permitía aparcar donde quisiera, así que dejó el documento a la altura del limpiaparabrisas de modo que fuera perfectamente visible desde el exterior.  
        No era la primera vez que lo utilizaba en el desarrollo de la investigación de un caso, pero sí para sentirse cerca de su compañera. O al menos de su coche, porque ella llevaba toda la semana a miles de kilómetros, y Mulder sabía que no tenía la menor intención de volver.  
      Le había dado toda la semana para que Scully tuviera el espacio y el tiempo suficiente para tratar con lo que fuera que no quería compartir con él. Incluso pensó esperar hasta el lunes para acorralarla en un rincón del despacho, obligarle a mirarle a los ojos, y que le dijera qué era lo que ocurría.  
        Porque ocurría algo que él debía saber.  
      Luego decidió que esperar todo el fin de semana era demasiado, y aparcó su coche en el aparcamiento del edificio de Scully, el viernes a las 20:45h de la tarde.  
  En el ascensor, Mulder comenzó a preocuparse un poco. No había preparado ninguna excusa para evitar que Scully se pusiera en guardia nada más abrir la puerta. En cuanto sospechara que se había presentado ahí con la intención de descubrir lo que ocultaba, sacaría las uñas, y el asunto de _No todo tiene que ver contigo, Mulder... Es mi vida._  
     Mulder odiaba esas palabras casi tanto como su _Estoy bien, Mulder_. Cada vez que las oía, o que aparecían de improviso en su mente sin ninguna razón, como un fogonazo de pólvora, el muro que les separaba física y emocionalmente se convertía en todo un continente.  
     Mulder nunca se había parado a pensar que todo tuviera que ver con él, al menos desde que Scully volvió de su abducción. Puede que antes fuera verdad, pero desde que ella despertó y le devolvió la cruz de oro que Mulder llevó en su cuello durante más de tres meses, el Yo y el Tú dejó de tener sentido. Cuando se trataba de Scully y él, Mulder sólo pensaba en Nosotros.  
      Desde luego no estaba tan ciego como para no reconocer que Scully tenía razón en algo. Su relación con ella estaba demasiado centrada en el trabajo. En su búsqueda.  
      Scully valoraba la vida que tenía de 9 a 17h. Le gustaba su trabajo; el reto que suponía cada día diferente; el saberse útil para quienes necesitaran ayuda o justicia. Todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo realizados durante años en la facultad de Medicina, y durante su preparación como agente del FBI en Quantico, había merecido la pena.  
      Pero después de años encerrada con su compañero en el despacho del sótano se dio cuenta de que la búsqueda de Mulder no acabaría nunca. En algún momento a lo largo del camino, la búsqueda de Samantha comenzó a difuminarse y empezó otra por la misma verdad, pero que ahora le implicaba a ella.  
  Mulder no se había planteado nunca abandonar. Las preguntas que se hacía eran las mismas ahora que 24 años atrás. ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente?. ¿Quiénes eran los culpables?. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué?.  
      Sólo la persona a la que implicaban había cambiado.  
   En lo más profundo de su alma, Mulder sabía que en realidad _Todo tenía que ver con Scully._  
  Ella tenía derecho a disfrutar una vida después de las 17h de la tarde; a disfrutar de su familia, o a intentar crear la suya propia buscando nuevas relaciones que tal vez algún día llegaran a alguna parte.  
    Mulder, en cambio, no necesitaba salir del despacho para seguir con su vida.  
    ¿Para qué?.  
   ¿Dónde estaba la familia de la que sentirse parte?. ¿Quién querría acercarse tanto a él como para crear un proyecto de vida juntos a pesar de su obsesión?.  
 Todas las preguntas tenían la misma respuesta.. La que desde hacía cinco años entraba cada mañana en su despacho.  
  Esa era su vida. No quería ni necesitaba otra. Lo único que le importaba era proteger lo que ahora tenía para que no desapareciera ante sus ojos, como había sucedido con Samantha.  
  Si llegara a quedarse solo por tercera vez no lo superaría. Esta vez, no. No, después de que Scully le devolviera la vida el día que regresó de su abducción.  
  Por eso estaba en este momento en este ascensor. A lo largo de esta semana, de estos cinco días en realidad, Scully había pronunciado las palabras malditas, Estoy bien, Mulder, doce veces. Todas y cada una sin mirarle a los ojos. Mulder las había contado, e incluso terminado la frase por ella.  
    … Déjame en paz con mi vida.  
   La campanilla sonó al llegar a su destino sacando a Mulder de sus pensamientos y del ascensor.  
   Sólo dio dos pasos antes de detenerse en seco. Confuso. Con la imagen ya impresa en sus ojos, pero aún sin descifrar en el cerebro. Al final del pasillo, en el lado izquierdo. El tercer apartamento, la tercera puerta, la de Scully. Había algo…  
    Durante una fracción de segundo su mente creó una frase absurda:  
    Parece una pirámide negra.  
   En el instante que reanudó los pasos algo se movió captando la luz artificial del techo en un ángulo distinto, y reflejándola en un brillo rojizo.  
       “¡Scully…!”, murmuró.  
     Cuando completó la veintena de pasos que le separaban de ella, Mulder ya sentía los latidos del corazón reverberando en las costillas. Se detuvo a su lado grabando la imagen en su mente. Buscando una explicación frenética a una escena incomprensible.  
    Scully, sentada en el suelo a la entrada de su apartamento con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, las rodillas flexionadas, y la cara oculta entre sus brazos. Abrazándose a sí misma.  
     “Scully, ¿qué ha ocurrido?. ¿Estás bien?”.  
Mulder se agachó a su lado intentando encontrar su rostro oculto en las rodillas. Mientras esperaba una respuesta miró el suelo a su alrededor salpicado de fragmentos de cristal, algo derramado, y una bolsa de papel cuyo contenido había acabado en el suelo, y recorrido un par de metros en todas las direcciones.  
    Dudó un momento antes de apoyar las manos a cada lado de ella, bajo las axilas, y presionó hacia arriba para que se pusiera en pie con él. La cara seguía oculta, y tuvo que hacer algo que sabía que a ella no le gustaba. Poner los dedos bajo su barbilla para que levantase la cara y le mirase a los ojos.  
     Puede que influyera la luz del pasillo, pero Mulder estaba seguro de que la palidez de su rostro tenía un tono grisáceo que no había visto el resto de la semana. El carmín en sus labios destacaba demasiado, endureciendo sus rasgos de un modo casi grotesco. Le costó reconocer que era el mismo color discreto y ajustado al tono de la piel, que Scully usaba cada día.  
    Era en realidad el único color que tenía su rostro. Los ojos estaban hinchados y reducidos a dos ranuras semicerradas en las que era imposible distinguir el azul que debía estar ahí. Había estado llorando. Aún se distinguían las líneas ya secas desde los ojos hasta el borde de la mandíbula, mezcla de lágrimas y maquillaje.  
    Le tomó las manos entre las suyas y examinó con atención una pequeña zona ensangrentada en el dedo índice. Ella lo vio a la vez, e intentó separarse de Mulder empujando la puerta detrás de ella. No se abrió, y durante unos segundos se empeñó en abrirse paso por la fuerza mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano.  
     “Tengo… Tengo que entrar a lavarme”.  
    Mulder la detuvo sujetándole las muñecas.  
    “Scully, no es la nariz”.  
   Ella bajó los ojos a su mano, una expresión interrogante en la mirada, como si no pudiera creer lo que no era. Desde hacía casi seis semanas siempre era su nariz.  
    “Tienes un corte en el dedo. Sólo es eso”.  
   Y el rostro demacrado, la compra esparcida por el suelo mezclada con cristales rotos, el abrigo húmedo y sucio, los pantalones salpicados, la puerta de tu apartamento…  
    “¿Alguien ha intentado entrar en tu casa, Scully?”.  
   Es mi primera teoría de hoy ante los primeros indicios. ¡Vamos, rebátemela!. Dime que estoy totalmente equivocado, y ofréceme otra explicación que me deje algo menos asustado porque estoy seguro de que no tienes ninguna que me deje totalmente aliviado.  
      “No”.  
       “…”.  
     “¿No?. ¿Y entonces…?”, continúo por ella. Me está obligando a poner de nuevo los dedos bajo su barbilla.  
      “Sólo me he mareado un poco”.  
     Pues no. Como me temía, no me siento mejor. Sigo sin entender qué pasa, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para pedir explicaciones. Me ha parecido oír un sonido leve en una de las puertas del otro lado del pasillo. Puedo notar en los pelos de la nuca que uno de los vecinos de Scully nos está espiando por la mirilla.  
    “¿Dónde están tus llaves, Scully?”.  
  Ella señala a nuestros pies. Las estoy viendo brillar sumergidas en algo que creo que es leche así que me agacho a recogerlas, y las seco con el pañuelo que llevo en el bolsillo. Es el llavero del Apolo 11 que le regalé el día de su cumpleaños, hace apenas una semana. Sabe que no lo compré, pero creo que le gustó, y lo usa en lugar del llavero con el emblema del FBI que tenía antes.  
    No necesito probar entre la media docena de llaves cual es la que abre su puerta porque tengo una igual. Me la dio hace mucho tiempo y puedo reconocerla con los ojos cerrados.  
  Acerco mi mano a la parte baja de su espalda dirigiéndola con suavidad al interior, pero ella se gira otra vez hacia el pasillo.  
  “Tengo que limpiar todo esto”, dice más para sí misma que para mí.  
    Trata de apartarse de mí deslizándose por un lado, pero no lo consigue. Debo de ser para ella como un jugador de rugby al que intentara placar. Lo siento, Scully, sé que no te gusta, y a veces no me gusta ni a mí, pero no puedes quitarme de en medio sólo con la fuerza bruta cuando no quieres hablar conmigo.  
   “Vamos dentro”, le digo poniendo las manos en sus hombros. “Yo lo limpiaré”.  
     Cuando entramos en el salón y enciendo la luz, Scully se sienta dejándose caer a plomo en el sofá. He oído crujir la estructura. No me mira y no parece que tenga intención de decir nada. Está muy cansada, muy enfadada, o muy… No sé qué pensar. Sólo espero que esta vez no sea por mi culpa porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que he hecho. Estoy seguro de que nada que justifique encontrarla así en su puerta.  
    ¿Y un simple mareo?. ¡Vamos, Scully!. Ni siquiera te tembló el pulso cuando disparaste a propósito a tu propio compañero.  
   Estiro la mano hacia ella moviendo los dedos como si tratara de sacarla a bailar. Eso atrae su atención.  
    “Quítate el abrigo, Scully. Creo que va a necesitar una limpieza a fondo”.  
       Para mi sorpresa, no sólo se levanta sino que lo hace aceptando mi mano, y se incorpora ejerciendo una presión considerable. Creo que trata de apoyar más peso en mi brazo que en sus propias piernas.  
    “Deberías cambiarte el resto de la ropa. También está sucia”, digo señalando los pantalones. “Yo limpiaré lo de fuera”.  
      Deja que le coja el abrigo y se dirige con paso inseguro hacia el cuarto de baño. Poco después oigo la ducha. Yo me quito también el mío y lo dejo en el respaldo del sofá mientras me ocupo del desastre del pasillo. En diez minutos he recogido hasta el último fragmento de cristal, y he fregado el suelo. Scully se alegrará de ver que he salvado la mayor parte de la compra. La he vuelto a meter en la bolsa de papel y está en perfectas condiciones así que dejo todo en la cocina, y vuelvo al salón a esperar que termine, y quiera hablar conmigo.  
    Cuando por fin sale del baño parece una persona distinta. El traje de chaqueta ha desaparecido y ahora viste un pijama gris oscuro. Está descalza, pero lo que de verdad atrae mi atención es su cara. Se ha lavado el pelo y retirado todo el maquillaje de modo que puedo ver el verdadero tono de su piel salpicado de pecas, y un lunar bajo la nariz que me gustaría que se atreviera a mostrar más a menudo. Tampoco tiene ya carmín en los labios, y los ojos vuelven a ser los de siempre. No están hinchados y ahora su color azul es lo único que destaca en un rostro algo más pálido de lo habitual. Y esa zona irritada a cada lado de la nariz.  
    Cuando se acerca, espero que se siente a mi lado en el sofá, pero en vez de eso se queda inmóvil ante mí, y me mira. Creo que quiere que haga algo, pero no capto el mensaje.  
    “¿No vas a sentarte conmigo, Scully?”.  
    Doy unos golpecitos con la mano abierta en el asiento del sofá, a mi lado, para que se decida.  
 “Quiero irme a dormir, Mulder. Estoy cansada”.  
   Y yo pasmado, porque esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Que me dieras con la puerta en las narices de un modo tan poco sutil. Después de que te la he limpiado, y ha quedado como nueva...  
   “¿A las 21:20h?”, pregunto consultando mi reloj.  
    “Ha sido un día largo”.  
  “No más que el resto de la semana. Y mañana es sábado; no tienes que madrugar”.  
    Scully hace una expiración forzada por la nariz mostrando más impaciencia de la que seguramente pretendía. No sé por qué se me ocurre pensar que hoy puedo salir de este apartamento de una patada en el culo.  
   “Vete a casa, Mulder. Mañana tienes que ver a los chicos de El Tirador…”.  
    “Para eso faltan doce horas. Me basta con dormir la cuarta parte así que no tengo prisa”.  
    Scully baja los ojos al suelo y se mira los pies. El derecho está haciendo _tap-tap-tap-tap_ de impaciencia.  
    “Invítame a un té helado”, le pido para que entienda que no tengo la menor intención de marcharme de aquí de momento.  
  Se da la vuelta y sale del salón casi corriendo para volver diez segundos después con una lata de té que me lanza a los muslos sin avisar. Por suerte me da tiempo a poner la mano sin causar males mayores.  
   “¡Ops, Scully!. Creo que voy a interponer una queja por un servicio deficiente. Ni siquiera me has traído un vaso”.  
    Ella se pone las manos en las caderas y me lanza una mirada de esas que me hacen creer que un rayo ha estallado a mis pies, y he caído fulminado.  
  “En serio, Mulder, vete a casa. Estoy cansada. Creo que yo sí necesito esas doce horas”.  
    Pruebo un tono conciliador y mi cara de cachorro abandonado.  
   “Sólo estaba un poco preocupado por ti. Por eso he venido”.  
   Da resultado. Su expresión se vuelve al instante más relajada.  
    “Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien”.  
     Trece veces, y los ojos fijos en sus propios pies. Me pregunto cuántas veces más tengo que oírlo para ganarme el jamón.  
     “No es lo que me ha parecido cuando te he encontrado en la puerta”.  
      “Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo es un mareo”.  
     Me levanto del sofá en un segundo y me acerco hasta quedar a diez centímetros de su cara. La lata de té se resbala de mi mano y, al caer al suelo, nos sobresalta a los dos. Da un paso atrás, pero no le doy la menor oportunidad de escapar cuando coloco mis manos a cada lado de su rostro, sobre las orejas. Mis cuatro dedos se enredan en su pelo húmedo mientras le acaricio el cuero cabelludo. Mis dos pulgares quedan a cada lado de su nariz rozando la piel caliente y enrojecida.  
      “¿Y ésto, Scully?... ¿Qué _**sólo**_ es?”.  
      “….”.  
    Se ha quedado inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear, como cuando los faros de mi coche sorprenden a un animalillo en medio de la carretera al anochecer. No me gusta hacerlo, pero hoy no lo voy a esquivar. Sujeto el volante y conduzco en línea recta.  
     “¿Qué es, Scully?”, insisto, el roce de mis pulgares un poco más enérgico.  
    El tiempo se ha detenido o ella se ha convertido en una estatua de piedra. Creo que las dos cosas. Eso explica por qué a esta distancia ni siquiera siento su respiración. Mientras espero una respuesta veo sus cejas volver a la vida y arrugarse en medio de la frente dejando un mensaje.  
       _Es mi vida…._  
  Lo siento, Scully. Mi coche va a toda velocidad. No queda espacio suficiente para frenar….  
   “Scully, ¿dime qué es?”.  
    Las cejas vuelven a quedar lisas sobre tus ojos, y parpadeas.  
   Una.  
   Dos.  
   Tres veces.  
   No es suficiente. Otra vez.  
   Una.  
   Dos.  
   Tres.  
   Tampoco….  
  Y ya no sigues intentando contener las lágrimas, ¿para qué?. Sabes que no voy a parar. Abres los labios para decir algo, pero sólo sirve para que se llenen de sal y traición.  
      Tiemblan.  
   Tiemblan de tal manera que no logras decirlo a la primera. Ni a la segunda.  
      “Radio… Radio… Radioterapia…”.  
      “…”.  
       … He sentido el impacto de un puño en la boca del estómago tan fuerte que el retroceso ha separado mis manos del rostro de Scully. Quiero agarrarla por los brazos y sacudirla hasta que su imagen se vuelva borrosa. Me cuesta tanto contenerme que tengo los dientes apretados, y he cerrado los puños hasta hacerme sangre con mis propias uñas. La voz, en cambio… Apenas me oigo a mí mismo como un susurro.  
    “¿Has comenzado el tratamiento contra el cáncer sin decirme nada?”.  
   Scully no mueve ni un músculo. No importa. Estoy acostumbrado a leer respuestas en su coronilla.  
  “Supongo que tu madre sí lo sabe…”.  
   Esta vez la respuesta la he sentido en la cara, como una puñalada en medio de los ojos que me hace tambalear. Agarro los brazos de Scully para no caer, y la sacudo sólo brevemente porque noto que estoy perdiendo las fuerzas.  
    “Estás haciendo esto, sola”.  
  No es una pregunta ni una opinión; ni siquiera una duda. Es una afirmación.  
   “Estoy bien”.  
 Catorce veces, y ni siquiera te he preguntado. ¿Acaso crees que existe una respuesta válida para este por qué?.  
    “No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, Scully, por favor. Aunque sea verdad”.  
     No sé porque estas últimas palabras logran que levantes la cara. No hasta mirarme, por supuesto. Tus ojos han quedado exactamente en la línea horizontal de tu visión, fijos en mi pecho.  
  “¿Cuándo empezaste?... El lunes, ¿verdad?”.  
 Haces un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza aunque tampoco esta vez necesito que me respondas. Mi memoria fotográfica no me deja olvidar lo que vi el martes por la mañana, cuando llegué al despacho. Tú ya estabas allí, apoyada en el escritorio, pero cuando abrí la puerta no me miraste. No me oíste.  
    Estabas en un lugar diferente.  
  Te saludé yo, y entonces volviste los ojos hacia mí, y lo vi. Vi tantas cosas en ellos que aún hoy me cuesta enumerarlas: miedo, perplejidad, cansancio, soledad… Todas impresas en una piel demasiado pálida, y unos hombros que de repente parecían cargar con el peso del mundo. Supe entonces que ocurría algo que yo debía saber.  
    Que tú debías decirme.  
    Desde ese día estoy esperando que hables conmigo. Quería darte la oportunidad de que fuera decisión tuya, pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, y mi alarma sonaba cada día más fuerte.  
      El miércoles por la mañana, cuando vi ese velo rojizo en tu nariz, y aspecto de no haber dormido, decidí que esperaría hasta que quisieras hablar. Hoy, viernes, no he podido esperar más…  
   Acabo de descubrir cual era ese lugar diferente en el que llevas toda la semana, y duele no sólo por ti. Duele sobre todo que no me quieras contigo. A tu lado. Que no quieras a nadie, en realidad. Me sorprende lo poco realista que te muestras cuando las cosas se refieren a ti.  
    Has dedicado tu vida a las víctimas. A todas aquellas personas, vivas o muertas, que no pueden ayudarse así mismas, y cuando se trata de ti rechazas incluso a aquellas cuyo principal deseo en la vida es precisamente ese.  
    Ayudarte.  
    Sé por qué lo haces.  
  “Sé por qué lo haces”, repito, esta vez en voz alta.  
     Cojo tus manos entre las mías, y tus uñas perfectas desvían mi atención momentáneamente.  
   “Tienes cáncer, Scully. Un tumor que crece entre el cerebro y el paladar”, recito con las mismas palabras, y el tono exacto que utilizó ella para darme la noticia. Como si fuera sólo un dato científico sacado de una revista médica. Algo aislado dentro de un tubo de ensayo, en vez de algo vinculado a un ser humano de carne y hueso.  
    Vinculado a ti.  
     “¿Por qué me dices…?”.  
    No acabas la pregunta.  
    “¿Por qué te digo lo que ya sabes?. Porque puede que no lo hayas entendido por completo, Scully”.  
  La ceja derecha se eleva ofendida e incrédula.  
  Sé cuanto valoras tu independencia, tu imagen profesional y segura ante los demás. Sé lo que te ha costado conseguir, entre las cuatro paredes del FBI, el respeto y la consideración personal que para la mayoría de nosotros se da por supuestos.  
    Por ser mujer, por ser menuda, por ser atractiva, por trabajar conmigo…  
    Todos prefieren ver a la dama en apuros antes que a la competente médico y agente especial.  
     Pero tienes cáncer, Scully. Todos sabemos lo que eso significa porque todos conocemos a alguien que ha estado en tu situación. No soy médico y no tengo los conocimientos que explican porque ocurre, pero al igual que tú, sé lo que el cáncer y su tratamiento hace con las personas. Sea efectivo o no al final, en algún momento a lo largo del camino, te convierte en víctima.  
    Lo último que querrías ser a estas alturas de tu vida.  
  Ha sido demasiado trabajo, demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo invertido como para que ahora todo el edificio se desmorone ante tus ojos, pero eso es exactamente lo que va a ocurrir. Y lo único que puedes hacer es tener a alguien cerca que te ayude a retirar los escombros cuando todo acabe. Alguien que te ayude a levantar de nuevo el edificio…  
  Scully, yo quiero ser ese alguien. Lo necesito.  
    Ni por un segundo pensé que tratarías de hacer esto sola porque sabes que es imposible.No podrás. No es falta de valentía.  
    Nadie consigue nada solo.  
  Lo que no entiendo es que sabías que estaba, que necesitaba estar a tu disposición, y aún así no me llamaste. Me duele que pienses que, en un momento como éste, es preferible estar sola que pedirme ayuda. ¿Por qué, Scully?.  
     “¿Por qué, Scully?”.  
    Llevas un par de minutos mirando el nudo de mi corbata sin hacer ni decir nada cuando, de pronto, siento tus brazos alrededor de mi estómago. Tus manos agarrando la espalda de mi abrigo, y tu cara repentinamente pegada a mi pecho. Entre los sollozos intermitentes y la voz ahogada por la tela y mi piel, apenas llego a entender lo que dices, pero el escalofrío desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de mi espalda ha sido real.  
      “Porque no quiero que me veas morir”.  
      … Scully…  
   ¡Scully, deja de darme puñetazos en el alma. Duele demasiado!.  
     “No vas a morir”.  
     Quisiera que mis palabras sonaran como un juramento sobre la Biblia, pero lo cierto es que ella sólo lo ha oído porque las he dicho con los labios pegados a su oreja.  
    Separa su cara de mi pecho para mirarme un momento.  
   '“Eso no lo sabes”.  
   “Tú tampoco… pero lo creo”.  
 “Mulder…La gente que tiene cáncer se muere”.  
  “No todos… Scully, ¿qué ha pasado?… ¿Qué ha cambiado?. Hace poco estabas dispuesta a luchar. Tú misma lo dijiste”.  
    _La gente que tiene cáncer vive… Esta noche he decidido que no me voy a dejar vencer por ésto…._  
 “Ahora te has dado por vencida cuando apenas has comenzado el tratamiento. ¿Qué pasa?”.  
  “Estoy tan cansada… ¿Cómo voy a soportar treinta sesiones más?”.  
  “Yo las soportaré contigo. Sólo necesitas un poco de ayuda”.  
  “…No quiero necesitarla”.  
 “Deja de resistirte, Scully. Ahora que estoy aquí, no vas a librarte de mí de ninguna manera”.

_______

    Scully descansaba acostada de lado en el sofá. Mulder había tratado de convencerla de que se acostara en la cama, en su dormitorio, pero ella se negó en redondo. Si lo hacía, Mulder se quedaría a dormir en el sofá, y entonces ¿para qué se había quedado en casa?.  
    Ya que estaba aquí, quería que estuviera a su lado, no en habitaciones separadas por puertas, como las de los hoteles en los que se alojaban durante los casos que investigaban, y que sólo servían para hacerles conscientes de lo solo que cada uno se sentía en su habitación.  
    Así que se acostó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Mulder, sentado en el extremo. Los dos miraban la pantalla de la televisión sin poner la menor atención al programa. Mulder jugaba con un mechón de cabello poniéndolo alternativamente delante y detrás de la oreja.  
    Estaba cómoda en esa posición. No sólo porque podía quedarse dormida con facilidad, sino sobre todo porque mientras estuviera despierta y Mulder quisiera hablar, y sin duda querría, al menos podía hacerlo sin mirarle a los ojos. Sin verle a él tratando de encontrar los suyos.  
    “Scully, ¿por qué…?”, intentó entenderlo por enésima vez. “¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ibas a poder ocultármelo; engañándote a ti misma?”.  
   No quería que sonara a reproche, pero sentía el dolor como una punzada en la garganta.  
    “Iba a decírtelo el lunes. Necesitaba pensar cómo hacerlo porque sabía que te enfadarías”.  
   “¿Te parezco enfadado?. Sólo me ha durado un minuto. Lo que no logro entender es en qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió la idea de que esto es sólo asunto tuyo”.  
      “Sólo quiero seguir con mi vida”.  
 “¿Cómo?. ¿Fingiendo que no pasa nada?. Esto no es una pequeña hemorragia nasal que se arregla con un poco de agua y un pañuelo”.  
   “Lo sé, Mulder. Puede que esto no tenga arreglo en absoluto…”.  
    El cerró los ojos lamentando su falta de tacto.  
     “No quería decir eso…”.  
  “El Dr. Hansen dice que a partir de la segunda semana es peor. Los efectos secundarios de la Radioterapia se acumulan e intensifican. No sé si voy a poder hacer mi trabajo en la oficina. Si no es así…”.  
    “Tal vez deberías dejar ya el trabajo durante una temporada. Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero antes o después no te quedará más remedio. Ahora necesitas todo tú tiempo y toda tu energía para ti misma. No puedes desperdiciarla en mí ni en los Expedientes X”.  
  “Mi tiempo contigo nunca ha sido un desperdicio”.  
       Yo no estoy tan seguro.  
   “Mulder, el Dr.Hansen quiere que el lunes vaya a la sesión con un compañero. No quiere que vaya sola”.  
    “Aún no le conozco, y ya me cae bien ese doctor”.  
     “Le dije que no sabía si tenía a alguien que pudiera acompañarme allí todos los días, y no me creyó”.  
    Nota mental: _Advertir al médico de Scully de que no crea la mitad de las cosas que le diga su paciente. Sobre todo cuando asegure que está bien._  
   “¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Scully?. Sabes que me tienes a mí para lo que quieras. Siempre”.  
   “Porque yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mí”.  
     El hombro de Scully temblaba ligeramente al hablar. Mulder se dio cuenta de que lloraba otra vez. Acercó su mano al brazo de ella e inició una caricia vertical arriba y abajo tratando de consolarla.  
   “¿Qué quieres decir?. Cada vez que te he necesitado has estado a mi lado. Como médico, como compañera, como amiga… Siempre has estado ahí incluso a costa de poner tu vida en peligro”.  
   “Tal vez, la próxima vez que me necesites ya no esté ahí para ayudarte, y eso me asusta más que el cáncer”.  
   “Sí estarás, Scully. Te conozco desde hace cinco años, y nunca me has fallado. Ni siquiera cuando, en medio de una investigación, me creías totalmente equivocado y falto de juicio. Incluso en esas ocasiones estabas ahí para recoger los pedazos cuando me diera de bruces con la realidad”.  
    Scully se incorporó sentándose al lado de él. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y corrían por las mejillas. Hizo un movimiento para secárselas con el dorso de la mano, y Mulder la oyó emitir un leve gemido y una inspiración rápida con los dientes apretados.  
    “¿Qué ocurre?”.  
   Al principio tampoco ella supo qué pasaba. Desde que la radiación le empezara a quemar el puente de la nariz y las mejillas, había tenido una sensación de piel seca y caliente. Al secarse las lágrimas había arrastrado la sal por las mejillas irritadas. La sensación dolorosa, como de escozor, le sorprendió, haciéndole levantarse y apretar los dientes. El Dr. Hansen le advirtió de que eso ocurriría. La quemadura de la zona irradiada empeoraría cada día a menos que se la cuidara adecuadamente… o a pesar de ello.  
    “Voy un momento al baño, Mulder”.  
  Volvió poco después para sentarse de nuevo a su lado. Traía consigo un envase de crema y un pequeño espejo. Recogió con los dedos una cantidad como de una almendra y se la aplicó al puente de la nariz. Mulder observaba sin perder detalle, una expresión casi divertida en su rostro.  
    “¿Qué haces, Scully?”.  
   “Tengo que ponerme crema varias veces al día para evitar que esta quemadura siga avanzando. El doctor insistió en ello, aunque la verdad es que no sé si sirve de algo. Cada día me molesta más. Siento que la cara me arde”.  
   Se miraba en el espejo comprobando el estado de la piel. Iba a extender la crema a los lados de la nariz, cuando Mulder sujetó su muñeca con suavidad deteniendo el movimiento.  
   “Deja que yo lo haga”.  
    Scully le interrogó con la mirada.  
   “No es nada, Mulder. Puedo hacerlo yo”.  
  El se acercó un poco más, y le quitó el envase de las manos.  
  “Sé que puedes… Quiero hacerlo”  
  Sin levantarse del sofá, sólo acercándose hasta que su rodilla tocó la de Scully, le puso la mano en el hombro para que se echara hacia atrás en el sofá. Con su dedo índice extendió la crema a los lados de la nariz con un masaje suave hasta la comisura de los labios. Scully miraba sus ojos a pocos centímetros de su cara, mientras él fijaba toda su atención en el área de la piel bajo sus dedos.  
    “¿Esto es culpa de la radiación?”.  
  Ella hizo un ligero movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.  
 “Sólo llevas cinco días… ¿Hasta dónde puede empeorar?”.  
  “Es difícil saber. Cada caso es distinto. Lo bueno es que cuando acaba el tratamiento, la piel se regenera. Aunque puede tardar”.  
  “¡Hum!”, asintió Mulder pensativo.  
  Después de varias pasadas con su dedo índice, las mejillas sedientas de Scully habían absorbido la crema por completo. Se incorporó en el sofá sintiéndose algo mejor.  
 “No tienes porqué preocuparte mucho, Mulder. Las sesiones no duelen. No es tan malo como parece”.  
  Scully intentó sonreír por primera vez desde que él apareciera en su puerta, pero no logró sostenerle la mirada.  
 “Si no es tan malo, ¿por qué has intentado ocultármelo?”.  
  Como si no hubiera oído la pregunta, Scully se miraba el pequeño corte en el dedo. Tras unos segundos, Mulder hizo un sonido interrogante en su garganta indicando que esperaba una respuesta.  
  “Porque no quiero que nada cambie. No quiero que me veas de un modo distinto a como lo hacías hasta ahora… No quiero que sientas que te he abandonado”.  
 “¿Y qué pasa con lo que tú sientes?. ¿Es mejor si soy yo quien te abandona cuando más necesitas mi ayuda?”.  
    Scully realizó una expiración profunda y se frotó los ojos. Estaba tan cansada…  
  “No puedes hacer nada por mí, Mulder. Pase lo que pase cuando acaben las treinta y cinco sesiones, en realidad no puedes hacer nada por mí”.  
   “Puedo estar a tu lado. Si fuera al revés, eso es lo único que necesitaría de ti. Lo único que me permitiría resistir y luchar”.  
   Scully volvió a acostarse de nuevo en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de él. La temperatura debía de haber bajado bastante en la calle y empezaba a sentir frío. Sujetó las solapas de su pijama acercándolas bien al cuello. Mulder se dio cuenta y buscó la manta que descansaba en el brazo del sofá. La extendió sobre ella cubriéndola por completo, ajustándola debajo de la barbilla.  
     “¿Mejor?”.  
    “Sí, gracias”.  
    Con la manta entre ellos, Mulder se atrevió a descansar la mano en su costado izquierdo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al notar el relieve duro de las costillas en sus dedos. No dijo nada ni quiso mover la mano por miedo a resultar invasivo, pero estaba seguro de que esa zona de Scully estaba, no hacía mucho, algo más rellena. Aún tenía el recuerdo perfectamente nítido en su mente y en las yemas de sus dedos.  
   Ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde su regreso de la Antártida y aún sentía a veces aquel frío profundo en el cuerpo. No del lugar en el que se encontraba, sino de la imagen ante sus ojos.  
  Scully en un estado de animación suspendida, desnuda, y encerrada en un ataúd de hielo eterno.  
    Cuando logró liberarla y tocar su cuerpo por primera vez notó su calor, y que él volvía a la vida junto con la primera inspiración de ella. Mulder la sujetó por los costados para tenderla en el suelo y tratar de reanimarla; percibió la suavidad y la sensación de sus dedos hundiéndose ligeramente en su piel y su carne.  
     Ahora notaba algo distinto. Sus dedos no se hundían sino que parecían chocar con el tacto duro de las costillas.  
    Con la manta protegiendo su cuerpo, y su compañero como almohada, Scully sintió que el cansancio la vencía definitivamente. Su respiración se volvía más lenta por momentos. Su mente volaba por encima de su cuerpo. Sentía como si ya no tuviera peso. Como si flotara sobre sí misma y ya no acusara cansancio alguno…  
   Mulder le volvió a poner los pies en el suelo.  
    “Scully, tienes que hablar con tu madre. No puedes dejarla al margen. Ella tiene derecho a saber”.  
    Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se movió. Si Mulder creía que dormía tal vez no tuviera que decir nada. No hablar del tema.  
   “Cuando desapareciste, hace tres años, ella fue un gran consuelo para mí. Los dos tratamos de mantenerte viva en nuestros corazones, pero lo cierto es que fue ella la que me mantuvo a mí a flote. Evitó que me hundiera en mi propia desesperación. Consiguió que creyera que te encontraría cuando yo estaba a punto de darme por vencido. Quise devolverle tu cruz de oro, pero ella se negó e insistió en que la llevara yo hasta que te encontrase. No perdió la fe en mí, ni siquiera cuando el resto de tu familia había preparado la lápida para tu funeral. Yo entendía sus sentimientos. Habían perdido por completo la esperanza y necesitaban cerrar definitivamente esa herida para poder seguir con sus vidas. Porque no se puede vivir para siempre en la incertidumbre. Eso sería como estar muerto en vida.  
    Pero tu madre, como yo, no podía hacerlo. No podía darte por muerta mientras hubiera la más mínima posibilidad. Ella se puso de mi lado.  
   Desde ese día sé que me considera parte de su familia, y así es como me siento. No sólo a través de ti, sino directamente unido a ella. Trató de protegerme de mi sentimiento de culpa por tu desaparición de un modo que jamás hizo mi madre por la desaparición de Samantha. Tu madre me proporcionó algo que durante veinticinco años necesité de mi propia madre.  
        Me siento en deuda con ella, Scully.  
     Margaret espera que sea sincero como ella lo fue conmigo. Se va a enterar de un modo u otro, como yo. ¿Qué le vas a decir, entonces?. ¿Qué le voy a decir yo cuando me mire a los ojos?”.  
     Scully se incorporó para mirarle de frente.  
  “No le digas nada, Mulder. No es asunto tuyo”, le advirtió.  
  “No lo voy a hacer. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que se lo digas tú, y pronto. Es lo más justo para ella”.  
    Scully no volvió a decir nada, ni se movió. Después de escuchar atentamente su respiración durante un par de minutos, Mulder pensó que se había dormido. También cruzó por su mente la idea de que tal vez estaba fingiendo. Tratando de evitar un tema del que no quería hablar.  
  Mulder entendía la posición de su compañera. El se acababa de enterar y haría todo lo posible para que Maggie lo supiera mañana. Como le había prometido, él no diría nada, pero insistiría lo que fuera necesario hasta que Scully hiciera lo que había que hacer.  
    El problema era que en cuanto se enterase, Margaret querría instalarse en su apartamento. Mulder se imaginaba que a partir de entonces, la señora Scully y él se convertirían en dos moscas molestas zumbando constantemente sobre la cabeza de su hija. Esa es la imagen que ella tendría de ellos.  
    Scully no sólo perdería su intimidad, sino la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones acerca de los mil y un pequeños asuntos que se presentan en la vida diaria: cuándo salir, a quién dejar entrar en casa, cuando, y hasta donde exactamente,

no tenerse que preocuparse de esconder aquello que no debia estar a la vista de otros, cómo perder el tiempo en su tiempo libre, los sonidos y olores a los que estaba acostumbrada, y que formaban parte de la sensación interna de estar en su hogar… Todo cambiaría cuando Maggie y él prácticamente se instalaran en su casa con la mejor intención de ayudarla. Toda su independencia psicológica se iría por el desagüe.  
   Para Scully era tan aterrador como la propia enfermedad…_

__________

 Continuará...


	2. Sin sesion. Sabado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully se somete a tratamiento de Radioterapia para el cáncer. Las sesiones no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

 

Capítulo Segundo: Sin Sesión. Sábado

 **Apartamento de Dana Scully**  
**02:55h a.m. Sábado**

     Mulder se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que recordó dónde estaba. Se sentía desorientado y tardó más de un minuto en recordar que seguía en el apartamento de Scully.  
    Se había quedado dormido sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo. La manta que puso sobre Scully cubría ahora sus piernas y pecho. Movió la mano para tocar a su compañera apoyada en su muslo.  
        No estaba ahí.  
   Se incorporó y dijo su nombre en la oscuridad, pero nadie respondió. Scully debía de haber apagado la luz del salón y la televisión. Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata que aún llevaba desde por la mañana, y las dejó sobre una silla. La esfera reflectante de su reloj marcaba las 02:55h de la madrugada.  
   Al dirigirse al baño pasó frente al dormitorio de Scully, que tenía la puerta entornada. Dentro estaba oscuro. La poca luz que llegaba de la ventana iluminaba apenas la cama, y Mulder pudo distinguir el cuerpo de ella echada de lado, hacia la calle.  
Dormía.  
    Entró al baño tratando de no hacer ruido. Desde que la encontrara en la puerta, Scully había parecido realmente cansada así que esperaba que ahora, en su cama, pudiera aprovechar la larga noche que tenía por delante, mientras él dormía en el sofá.  
     No era tan cómodo como el suyo de cuero negro, pero de todos modos ya no lograría dormirse otra vez, ahora que Scully no estaba con él. Probablemente, pasaría el resto de la noche mirando el techo, y pensando.  
     Cuando volvió a pasar frente al dormitorio camino del salón, se detuvo en la entrada y escuchó.  
     Algo no iba bien.  
    En lugar de la respiración lenta y profunda de Scully mientras estaba en el salón, ahora oía expiraciones cortas y rápidas, alternadas con gemidos apenas audibles.  
   Mulder se acercó despacio rodeando la cama hasta llegar al lado de la ventana. Ella estaba acostada de lado sobre el edredón, en posición fetal, con las piernas flexionadas, y las manos cerradas presionando los puños sobre su cara. Se agachó al lado de su cabeza y escuchó dos o tres gemidos más, antes de coger su mano y retirarla del rostro.  
    “¿Qué ocurre, Scully?”.  
  No contestó, ni cambió el ritmo de su respiración entrecortada.  
    “¿Scully?”, insistió apretando sus dedos.  
   Esta vez retiró la otra mano de la cara, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.  
   “Me duele… la cabeza”.  
   Mulder oyó claramente la alarma. Lejana, pero nítida.  
 “¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?. ¿Necesitas tomar algún medicamento?”.  
    Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.  
  “¿Dónde lo guardas?”.  
 “No sé dónde está. Lo traía en la mano”, susurró entre dientes.  
  Mulder se levantó de su posición en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina, a buscar en la bolsa de papel que había dejado en la encimera. Dentro estaba otra más pequeña, con el logo de la farmacia. Volvió al dormitorio con un vaso de agua.  
  “Tengo dos cajas, Scully. ¿Cuál de ellas es?”.  
    “La de pastillas azules”.  
  Abrió los envases para comprobar los blisters. Uno de ellos contenía comprimidos blancos de forma ovalada. El otro, pequeñas pastillas redondas y azules. Sacó una de su compartimento de plástico y la dejó en la mesita de noche junto al vaso.  
    “Siéntate un momento”, dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse.  
    Ella apoyó los pies en el suelo sin apartar las manos de la cara, pero Mulder le tomó la derecha mientras le ofrecía el vaso.  
  . “Abre la boca”.  
Obedeció, y él le puso la pastilla entre los labios. Después de tragarla con un par de sorbos de agua, le devolvió el vaso.  
“Me duele como si me clavaran un cuchillo entre los ojos”.  
Volvió a acostarse en la misma posición. Mulder observó atento unos segundos. Su respiración era cada vez más irregular, y con cada gemido podía ver cómo los labios se retiraban hacia atrás mostrando los dientes apretados.  
Casi podía ver el dolor como una nube negra flotando sobre su cabeza. La medicación aún tardaría un rato en hacer efecto, y el lenguaje corporal de Scully mostraba una tensión difícil de soportar. El stress que estaba sufriendo era tan palpable, que Mulder dudó que una pequeña pastilla sirviera para algo.  
Tenía la sensación de que Scully intentaba encogerse sobre sí misma, aislarse cubriéndose la cara. Concentrar toda su fuerza y su voluntad para no gritar.  
Se sentía impotente. Necesitaba hacer algo más que quedarse en cuclillas junto a su almohada, mirando como las arrugas de su frente se hacían más profundas. Scully comenzó a hacer un movimiento de vaivén hacia delante y hacia atrás sin cambiar de posición, como si se meciera a sí misma.  
Mulder se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Dudó un momento, pero se sentó, apoyó la espalda en la almohada, y estiró las piernas sobre el edredón. Luego se acercó para tocar el brazo de ella, y le habló al oído.  
“Scully… date la vuelta”.  
Ella siguió con el movimiento repetitivo adelante y atrás sin hacer caso. Creyó que no le había oído, así que le tiró suavemente del antebrazo.  
“Scully, quiero que te des la vuelta. Te sentirás mejor”.  
Esta vez detuvo el balanceo y giró la cabeza. Sus ojos vidriosos y confusos le miraron un momento.  
“Vamos, ven aquí”.  
Mientras cambiaba de posición para quedar frente a él, Mulder le sujetó por los hombros y dirigió el movimiento hasta que quedó boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y la mejilla derecha a la altura del corazón. Sus hombros descansaban en el brazo de Mulder, que la presionaba contra sí. Scully se dio cuenta de que podía sentir el latido de su corazón en su mejilla a través de la camisa.  
“¿Sientes mi respiración?”.  
Ella se concentró en la nueva sensación. El pecho de Mulder oscilando arriba y abajo bajo su cara. Al principio con un ritmo rápido e irregular debido al movimiento y a que, inconscientemente su cuerpo trataba de sincronizarse con el de ella.  
Scully asintió.  
Tres o cuatro respiraciones después, el ritmo se hizo mucho más lento y consciente. Mulder inspiraba profundamente reteniendo el aire un momento, y lo soltaba muy despacio. La cabeza de Scully subía y bajaba en consonancia con su pecho.  
“Quiero que te concentres en mi respiración, y me sigas. Respira conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?”.  
Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados.  
Al principio fue difícil. Scully llevaba más de una hora con dolor de cabeza, y la tensión había alterado su ritmo respiratorio hasta hacerlo superficial e ineficaz. En algunos momentos llegaba a hiperventilar, y sentía que se ahogaba.  
La primera vez que intentó imitar el ritmo respiratorio de Mulder se dio cuenta de lo descontrolado que era el suyo. Contó ocho inspiraciones en el intervalo de tiempo que Mulder hizo sólo una. Mientras le marcaba el ritmo tratando de que se relajase, tocó la frente de Scully con las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar. Ella arrugó el entrecejo y abrió los párpados.  
“Mantén los ojos cerrados, Scully. Así es más fácil relajarse”, susurró.  
Ella obedeció. Su atención estaba ahora en el tacto cálido de sus yemas entre los ojos. Desde ese punto central, Mulder abrió los dedos como en abanico siguiendo las líneas de sus cejas. Lentamente y con una leve presión repetía el movimiento una y otra vez desde el centro hasta las sienes. En unos minutos, Scully tuvo la sensación de que los dedos de Mulder borraban el dolor un poco más en cada pasada. Seguramente la medicación ayudó, pero cuando dejó de notar el puñal entre los ojos y sus pulmones medio vacíos, se alegró de que él estuviera esta noche aquí. No quería pensar cómo habría llegado ella sola hasta el amanecer.

____________

**08:15h a.m. Sábado**

Despertó al sentir una ligera brisa caliente en su boca, y abrió los ojos. Mulder estaba inclinado sobre ella, muy cerca de su cara, hablándole.  
“… Aún es temprano. Quédate un poco más en la cama, Scully. Voy a salir un momento, pero no tardaré. ¿Estarás bien?”.  
Ella respondió con una sonrisa y un bostezo apenas reprimido.  
Poco después oyó cerrarse la puerta principal. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 8:15h. En realidad no era tan temprano, pero era sábado así que Scully se dio el gusto de darse la vuelta en la cama con intención de dormir una hora más.  
En este momento se encontraba bien. De hecho, mejor de lo que había estado toda la semana. El cansancio había desaparecido, y ya no tenía la sensación de que los ojos le iban a estallar dentro de las órbitas. Incluso tenía hambre.  
Anoche, cuando apenas debía llevar una hora durmiendo en el sofá, el dolor de cabeza se instaló entre sus ojos. Lo sentía con la forma densa, blanquecina, y ovalada que aparecía en las radiografías. Trató de no hacerle caso, y dormirse de nuevo, pero la intensidad aumentaba rápidamente. Cuando ya no pudo contener los gemidos se levantó para volver a su habitación. No quería despertar a Mulder y ver esa expresión de miedo en su cara. La que no pudo ocultar cuando le habló de la posibilidad real de morir. Miedo por la pérdida de todas las posibilidades en la vida de Scully, y del espejismo de cinco años que a la postre sería la de él, porque con su muerte todo en la vida de Mulder volvería a ser desierto. Scully sabía que ni siquiera podría agarrarse a los expedientes X, como antes de conocerla, porque desde el día que entró en su despacho del sótano, ya nunca fueron lo mismo. La razón de ser de los expedientes X seguía ahí, por supuesto. Samantha seguía desaparecida y, veinticinco años después, Mulder aún necesitaba saber qué ocurrió. Pero era un deseo que con el paso del tiempo iba quedando más atrás en las capas de su mente. Como una puerta que se abre para dar paso a otra, y a otra, y a otra… Samantha seguía ahí, pero muy cerca de la última puerta. Seguramente ni siquiera estaba viva. Cuando Mulder se permitió por fin aceptar esa posibilidad como muy real, su foco cambió, y con el la razón de su obsesión.  
Scully era muy consciente de que con su muerte, Mulder necesitaría encontrar otra vez un sentido a su vida y a sus Expedientes X, o de lo contrario se hundiría definitivamente, y ella no estaría allí para coger su mano.  
Scully se levantó de la cama. Recordó que había otra cuerda a la que agarrarse. Ya había ocurrido antes. Cuando ella no estuviera… si llegaba un momento en que ella ya no estuviera, Mulder aún tenía a su madre. A Margaret.  
Pensó que había sido egoísta tratando de mantener a Mulder y a su madre alejados de ella porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse al momento en que los necesitase. Ese momento iba a llegar por mucho que tratara de mirar a otro lado, y al hacerlo, les estaba condenando también a ellos a la soledad y a la impotencia más absoluta. Les estaba condenando a un sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que podrían haber hecho si Scully se lo hubiera permitido.  
Justo lo que le faltaba a Mulder…  
Agarró el móvil de la mesita de noche, y marcó el número de Margaret.

_________

Mulder volvió 45 minutos después con el desayuno en las manos, y la bolsa de viaje que siempre llevaba preparada en el maletero. Dos cafés humeantes y aromáticos, y un par de baggels con crema.  
Scully se había duchado y vestido de modo informal. Era sábado, así que nada de trajes de chaqueta. Un pantalón claro con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y encima un jersey amplio de cuello redondo, color berenjena.  
Se sentaron a la mesa inmediatamente.  
“Mulder, ¿sabes dónde está el abrigo negro que me quité anoche?. No lo encuentro”.  
“Lo acabo de dejar en la tintorería. Estaba hecho un desastre”.  
El vaso de café se detuvo al borde de sus labios.  
“¡Oh!... No tenías que haberte molestado. Lo iba a llevar yo”.  
“Tenía que ir al coche a por mi bolsa de viaje, y quería comprar el desayuno así que se me ocurrió que podía aprovechar la salida”.  
“Gracias”.  
Su tono no parecía muy convencido. Después de tomar otro sorbo de café, le miró directamente a la cara.  
“Has traído equipaje… ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?”.  
“A menos que me des una buena razón para dejarte sola el fin de semana, sí. Eso pensaba hacer”.  
“Ya me encuentro bien. Incluso me estoy acabando el desayuno. El primero que me tomo esta semana”.  
Tal vez podía haber dicho esto de otra manera. No sonó como pretendía.  
“Mulder, he llamado a mi madre. Vendrá esta tarde, y saldremos a dar un paseo… ¿quieres venir con nosotras?”.  
“¿Quieres que vaya?”.  
“Supongo que sí… Quiero decir, sí”.  
“Ya sé que es difícil, Scully. No te gusta que nos preocupemos por ti, que pensemos que necesitas protección, pero es tu madre. No puedes impedir que se preocupe aunque sientas que invada tu vida. Es lo que hacen las madres. Es lo que hace la gente a la que le importas”.  
“Tu madre no se comportaría así. No se metería en tu casa e intentaría organizar cada minuto de tu vida a su manera”.  
“No. Mi madre dejó de preocuparse por mí cuando tenía doce años”.  
“… Lo siento. No pretendía dar a entender… Probablemente tu madre te quiere a su modo”.  
“Probablemente”.  
El silencio repentino se volvió incómodo.  
“Te agradezco la ayuda de anoche, Mulder. Aliviaste el dolor de cabeza, pero no quiero que pienses que debes cambiar toda tu vida por mí. Tienes que seguir adelante mientras yo me ocupo de mi misma. Habrá días buenos y días no tan buenos, pero tú seguirás haciendo tu trabajo y viviendo tu vida. No me importa que te quedes el fin de semana, pero no necesito que te instales aquí permanentemente. No sería justo para ti. No quiero que te sientas obligado a estar constantemente pendiente de mí”.  
“¿Y si no me siento obligado, sino que es precisamente lo que quiero hacer?... ¿Dejarás que te cuide?”.  
Scully bajó la mirada, el vaso de café vacío en sus manos.  
“Tendrás que negociar con mi madre porque en cuanto le diga que he comenzado el tratamiento será ella la que quiera ocuparse de mí”.  
Mulder sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
“Pues creo que estoy de suerte. Es más fácil ponerse de acuerdo con tu madre que contigo”.

__________

A las 16:30h de la tarde salieron para reunirse con Margaret y se sentaron en una terraza alrededor de una mesa redonda. Ella les saludó a los dos con un beso en la mejilla.  
“Fox, no sabía que vendrías con nosotras. Me alegro de verte”.  
“Encantado, Margaret. Dana me invitó a acompañarles”.  
“Hace más de un mes que no te veo. Siempre estáis tan ocupados con el trabajo, o de viaje”.  
“Esta semana ha sido tranquila, mamá. Sólo papeleo en la oficina. Está bien parar un poco de vez en cuando”.  
“Cuando he visto que Fox venía contigo pensé que también habíais estado trabajando esta mañana de sábado”.  
“No. Ya que estaba en casa le dije que se viniera a dar una vuelta con nosotras. De lo contrario se pasaría toda la tarde tirado en el sofá, mirando películas antiguas. Es lo que pasa con la gente adicta al trabajo. No sabe qué hacer con su tiempo libre”.  
“¿Estaba en casa?”.  
Margaret miró a Mulder algo sorprendida. El miró a Scully, callada y jugueteando con la cerveza en su mano.  
“No estaba… Vino temprano y trajo el desayuno para los dos. Ya sabes que no duerme mucho”.  
“¡Aha!”, asintió Margaret con un gesto de aprobación. “Deberías cuidarte un poco más, Fox. Ya no tienes edad para pasarte las noches en vela bebiendo y escuchando música a todo volumen. Eso se acabó a los veinticinco”.  
“Lo de las noches en vela aún lo tengo que perfeccionar, pero ahora solamente té helado, y televisión con el volumen apagado”.  
Mulder levantó su vaso, e hizo tintinear los cubitos de hielo.  
“Dana, tú tampoco tienes aspecto de haber dormido bien. Te veo pálida. ¿Cómo van las cosas con el Dr. Hansen?. Me dijiste que aún te están haciendo pruebas y, dependiendo de los resultados, el doctor iniciaría el tratamiento más adecuado”.  
Scully miraba a los clientes en las mesas de alrededor. Todos parecían contentos y relajados. Felices de disfrutar de la tarde libre, sin preocupaciones aparentes. Sabía que era una apreciación infantil, pero tenía la impresión de que era la única que llevaba una carga pesada sobre los hombros.  
“Dana…”.  
Margaret apoyó la mano sobre la de su hija. Parecía estar muy lejos de esa terraza, y de pronto supo que no había venido sólo a dar un paseo con ella.  
Esperó casi un minuto, pero como Scully seguía más interesada en las personas a su alrededor, que en las que estaban sentadas a su mesa, dirigió los ojos a Mulder. El se encogió ligeramente de hombros, y no dijo nada. Sólo acercó el té helado a sus labios, y miró a Scully por encima del borde del vaso.  
“Ya tengo los resultados, mamá. El tumor es algo mayor de lo que parecía en principio, así que el Dr. Hansen quería iniciar el tratamiento lo antes posible… Llevo una semana sometiéndome a sesiones de radioterapia diarias. Combinadas con una sesión de Quimioterapia semanal”, dijo de corrido.  
El silencio a continuación no afectó sólo a los tres. Mulder sintió que todo el murmullo de fondo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Toda la terraza, con una veintena de mesas ocupadas, se había quedado en silencio.  
Seguramente, eso no era un buen presagio.  
“¿Has iniciado el tratamiento para el cáncer, y no me has dicho nada?. Ni siquiera me has llamado por teléfono”.  
Margaret apretaba los labios tratando de que sus palabras mostraran un tono contenido. Tenía las manos entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa, y el único movimiento que hizo fue para inclinarse un poco hacia Scully. Si no hubiera estado en un lugar público, su voz y la expresión de su rostro habrían sido muy distintas. Scully lo sabía, y por eso no quiso ver a su madre en su apartamento. Aún así se sentía como una niña pequeña a punto de recibir una reprimenda por algo que a ella no le parecía tan importante.  
“Mamá, lo de las sesiones de radioterapia suena más duro de lo que es en realidad. Voy al hospital al salir del trabajo, y apenas estoy allí 45 minutos”.  
Scully quería creerse sus propias palabras.  
“¿Y esa es una razón para no decírselo siquiera a tu madre?. Supongo que debo estar agradecida de que al menos Fox lo sepa”.  
“Yo me enteré anoche”, reconoció él.  
Scully le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero él se negó a dirigir los ojos hacia ella. Sabía que le estaba fulminando con la mirada.  
¡Si te pedí que vinieras no fue para que pusieras las cosas más difíciles!, gritó por dentro.  
El mensaje pasó alto y claro por delante de su cara, como los que a veces se movían de derecha a izquierda en el borde inferior de la pantalla de su televisor.  
“¿Te enteraste?. No suena a que Dana te lo dijo voluntariamente”.  
Margaret le vio hacer un leve gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
“Entiendo… Por eso estamos aquí. Fox te ha obligado a hablar conmigo”.  
“No… Mamá… Pensaba decírtelo… “.  
“¿Cuándo?. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?”.  
A Scully se le empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta.  
“Yo… estoy bien. Sólo es la primera semana… Todo sigue más o menos igual”.  
Mulder dejó su vaso de té sobre la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. El sonido sobresaltó a Scully e hizo que levantara los ojos hacia su compañero, y se diera cuenta de que su madre y él mantenían su propia conversación.  
Por lo visto, el lenguaje de gestos y miradas no era exclusivo de Mulder y ella.  
“¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora, Dana?”.  
“¿Qué quieres decir?”.  
Scully sabía perfectamente lo que su madre quería decir, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida sin presentar batalla por su vida, por su independencia, por su dignidad…  
Ni un paso atrás.  
“El trabajo, tu apartamento… Debería mudarme a tu casa una temporada. Necesitas a alguien que te cuide”.  
“No lo necesito, mamá. Sé cuidar de misma”.  
Scully no pudo evitar el tono hostil de su voz.  
“Sé que sabes, pero ¿qué esperas que haga yo?. ¿Sentarme en casa tranquilamente a esperar una llamada del hospital diciéndome que tu enfermedad se ha precipitado de repente, o que vaya lo antes posible a despedirme antes de que sea demasiado tarde?”.  
Margaret se sentía de nuevo más enfadada de lo que hubiese querido.  
“No tuve oportunidad de despedirme de Melissa”, prosiguió. “Y no quiero tener que despedirme de otra hija, pero si llega el caso quiero estar segura de poder hacerlo”.  
“Mamá, ¿por qué hablas como si ya te hubieras dado por vencido?. Aún no sé si la radioterapia dará resultado. Espero que sí, y tú también deberías confiar en ello”.  
“Y confío. Sólo te pido que no pretendas hacer esto sola. Hay personas a las que les importas más de lo que crees. Cuando desprecias nuestro apoyo nos duele”.  
Scully sintió un nudo de vergüenza en el estómago.  
“No es desprecio, mamá. Siento que lo veas así, pero necesito mantener el control de mi vida. Soy agente del FBI. Necesito que los demás vean eso. Que pueden confiar en mí para lograr justicia. ¿Qué van a pensar si permito que vean en mí una víctima?”.  
“No importa mucho lo que vean los demás, o que tú misma te sientas una víctima. Sobre todo eres una mujer que intenta superar un cáncer. Hace falta más valor para eso que para investigar expedientes X. El hecho de que aceptes la ayuda de quienes necesitamos ayudarte no resta valor a lo que haces”.  
Mulder apoyó su mano en el brazo de ella, sobre su jersey berenjena. El calor de sus dedos a través del tejido se extendió por su piel hasta que lo sintió desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Le recordó la noche anterior, cuando el tacto de sus dedos logró aliviar poco a poco el dolor de cabeza.  
Cuando Mulder se acercó a la cama y se dio cuenta de que fallaba algo, ella llevaba ya un buen rato con dolor de cabeza, y más asustada de lo que podía recordar en mucho tiempo. Desde que supo de la existencia del tumor, los síntomas habían ido apareciendo uno a uno, despacio, pero imparables. Comenzaron con las hemorragias de nariz que al principio eran esporádicas, y ahora se presentaban casi a diario. Ocurría de un modo tan imprevisto, y a veces tan abundante que Scully había decidido tener siempre una camisa limpia de repuesto en el despacho, como medida de precaución. Ya había tenido que recurrir a ella dos veces para cambiársela en mitad de la jornada cuando no pudo limpiar las manchas de sangre con un lavado rápido en el baño del pasillo.  
Después empezaron los problemas de piel, y el cansancio a veces leve y otras extenuhante. Y anoche, el dolor de cabeza como un taladro entre sus ojos tratando de alcanzar el cerebro.  
A Scully le resultaba cada vez más difícil distinguir lo que era un nuevo síntoma del tumor, de lo que era consecuencia del tratamiento que trataba de eliminarlo. A veces sentía que cualquiera de las dos cosas podía acabar con ella por igual.  
El Dr. Hansen le había recetado el medicamento previendo lo que sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento, y advirtiendo a Scully de que tal vez no fuera suficiente, y necesitara algo más fuerte. Lo cierto es que sí había dado resultado. Las pastillas habían aliviado el dolor. Pero esto había hecho surgir en Scully una duda que le provocaba la sensación de tener una piedra moviéndose entre su pecho y su estómago. ¿Cómo sería el dolor la próxima vez que llegara, y las pastillas azules de anoche no fueran suficientes?. No podía imaginar nada más inquietante, ni un dolor más atroz que el de anoche… ¿Y si volvía a ocurrir, y Mulder no estaba cerca?.  
“¿Cuándo es la próxima sesión de radioterapia?”, preguntó Margaret.  
“El lunes, a las 18h de la tarde. Son cinco a la semana. El fin de semana descanso”.  
“Puedo estar en tu oficina cuando termines el trabajo, para acompañarte”.  
Margaret vio cuatro ojos clavados en ella simultánea-mente haciendo que se encogiera un poco en su silla, como tratando de retroceder. Mulder retiró primero la mirada, y apretó un poco más el jersey de Scully bajo sus dedos.  
“Mulder y yo salimos a la vez de la oficina, mamá. Anoche dijo que él me acompañaría”.  
“No deberías molestarte, Fox. Yo puedo hacerlo. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero no es tu obligación. Seguramente tienes cosas que hacer, y creo que es injusto pedirte que estés disponible todos los días. Debería ser yo quien acompañara a Dana”.  
“Bueno… Lo cierto es que no hay nadie en casa esperando a que salga del trabajo, señora Scully. Fuera de la oficina tengo todo el tiempo que Dana necesite, para ella”.  
Mulder inclinó la cabeza mirando la superficie transparente de la mesa. Su labio inferior avanzó ligeramente a la vez que se mordía el superior. Fue suficiente. Margaret entendió.  
“Está bien. Si Dana prefiere que tú le acompañes… De todos modos, espero que me mantengas al corriente de cómo van las cosas”, dijo mirando fijamente a Scully, “… o tal vez debería ser él quien me informara”.  
“Te llamaré cada noche, mamá”, aseguró Scullly, la voz algo tensa.  
“No me culpes por no confiar del todo, hija, pero si estamos aquí no es por tu propia voluntad, sino por la de Fox”.  
“Sabes que te lo iba a decir”.  
“Por supuesto que lo ibas a hacer, pero me duele que lo hagas cuando ya no puedas más. Cuando ni siquiera su ayuda”, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Mulder, “sea suficiente. Aún recuerdo el día que te dislocaste el codo, a los doce años, justo antes de tu actuación en la obra de teatro del colegio”.  
Mulder sonrió disimuladamente para sí mismo. Conocía esa anécdota en la vida de Scully porque la propia Margaret se la había contado hacía tiempo. Si dependiera de su compañera, dudaba de que algún día llegara a saberlo.  
“Es un tratamiento de radioterapia, mamá. Es probable que ni siquiera tenga que dejar del todo el trabajo. Sólo el trabajo de campo, pero hay mucho que hacer sin salir del despacho”.  
“Supongo que está bien oír eso, pero no quiero que lo utilices como excusa para mantenerme al margen. Tienes cáncer, hija, pero aunque sólo fuera un tobillo hinchado quiero saberlo. Para eso están las madres. Para soplar un beso en la rodilla pelada, y poner una tirita. Sabemos que no sirve para nada, pero cuando eras pequeña y lo hacía, te sentías mejor. Sentías que tu madre estaba ahí para ti, para lo que necesitases, porque le importabas. Porque tu bienestar daba sen-tido a mi vida. Eso no cambia con la edad, Dana. Ya no necesitas que sople tus heridas, pero tu felicidad sigue siendo mi mayor deseo, y cuando peligra tengo que hacer algo. Una madre no se queda de brazos cruzados viendo como su hija sufre por mucho que ella quiera ocuparse sola de sus propias heridas. Esa no es una opción.  
Y Fox…  
Dana, yo le he visto cuando desapareciste de nuestras vidas durante tres meses, y no pudo traerte de vuelta…No sabía qué hacer. No sabía dónde mirar. No comía. No dormía. Cuando me acercaba a él, su dolor era tan palpable que parecía como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir. Como si ya no le importara respirar. Como si la sangre hubiera dejado de correr por sus venas…”.  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Maggie le vio hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Muy ligero. Ella le miró de frente.  
“Sé que no es el momento más adecuado para hablar de esto”, volvió la cara hacia Scully, “pero quiero que lo entiendas, hija. Lo que nos destruye no es lo que no logramos, sino lo que ni siquiera se nos permitió intentar. La primera vez no pudiste evitarlo, pero ahora depende totalmente de ti. No permitas que ocurra de nuevo. No le dejes con las manos vacías, sin saber qué hacer. Sé que preferirías luchar sola esta batalla para que nadie vea que no siempre puedes ser fuerte.  
¡Cómo si sentirse vulnerable a veces fuera tan malo!.  
No lo es, Dana. Te hace más humana. Crees que esta batalla es sólo tuya, pero no es verdad. Es también de tu familia, de tus amigos, de la gente a quien le importas… No nos eches fuera de tu vida. No quiero ver de nuevo a Fox con tu cadena de oro al cuello, y la cruz entre sus labios tratando de no sentir que el alma se le escapa del cuerpo…”.  
Scully respiraba con rapidez mordiéndose el tejido delicado en el interior del labio inferior. No quería llorar. Lo que quería era levantarse de la silla, abrazar a Mulder, y pedirle perdón por lo que ocurrió entonces, y por el dolor que le provocaría la próxima vez...

__________

Scully descansaba echada de lado en el sofá de su salón. Se había quitado los zapatos y cubierto con la manta.  
Desde que se despidieron de su madre, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su apartamento, el cansancio había vuelto. Al principio leve, pero mientras se esforzaba en mantener el paso de Mulder y sus largas zancadas, notó el peso que le hacía inclinar los hombros, y las rodillas como de goma.  
“¿Estás bien?”.  
Mulder se detuvo dos pasos por delante, y sujetó el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo. A lo lejos un reloj anunciaba las 20h de la tarde. La luz natural había desaparecido casi por completo, y ahora las calles se iluminaban con las farolas y las luces de los escaparates. La temperatura había bajado varios grados desde que dejaran a la señora Scully.  
Mulder se subió el cuello del abrigo para protegerse un poco más del frío, y mientras esperaba que Scully llegara a su altura pensó que debía estar helada. Una camiseta de manga corta y un jersey encima parecía suficiente a primera hora de la tarde, cuando salieron de casa, pero al mirarla ahora vestida de un modo más ligero que él, fue suficiente para que los dientes de Mulder comenzaran a castañetear.  
Se detuvieron debajo de una de las farolas que alineaban la calle y Scully miró hacia delante, a lo lejos, con el ceño fruncido como valorando la distancia que aún les quedaba para llegar al apartamento. Mulder se acercó situándose de modo que su cuerpo cortara el viento helado que soplaba entre ellos. Vio su respiración acelerada, como si llevaran tiempo caminando a buen ritmo. El sentía que estaba disfrutando de un agradable paseo, hasta que vio la luz de la farola sobre sus cabezas reflejándose en la piel húmeda de Scully. Las pecas que salpicaban su frente y sus mejillas habitualmente ocultas por el maquillaje, destacaban ahora como minúsculas estrellas repartidas incluso por el cuello y las orejas.  
Mulder se dio cuenta de que era sudor. Una fina capa formada por miles de gotitas diminutas, cada una de las cuales reflejaba la luz sobre sus cabezas.  
No había respondido a su pregunta.  
“¿Scully?”.  
Ella estiró un poco la manga del jersey para ocultar la mano, y con ella se limpió el sudor de la frente.  
“Un poco cansada. Quiero llegar a casa”.  
Ya estaban cerca. Mulder entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y reanudó el paso con cuidado de adaptarlo a su ritmo, en lugar de obligarla a lo contrario.

____________

Para Scully, el momento de irse a la cama consistía en un ritual que a veces se le antojaba demasiado parecido al de un bebé. Nada más cerrar la puerta del apartamento tras de sí, se deshacía de los zapatos, dejaba el maletín con su portátil al lado del sofá, y el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. A continuación se preparaba una cena ligera en la cocina y, con la bandeja en las manos, se sentaba en el sofá ante el televisor.  
Dejaba lo mejor para el final. Quitarse la ropa que le identificaba ante el mundo como profesional, competente, y responsable en el ejercicio de su trabajo en el FBI, y se metía bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha.  
Al tiempo que la espuma con aroma de lavanda se extendía por su cuerpo, su cabeza se iba vaciando de conspiraciones gubernamentales, asesinos, alienígenas, mutantes, teorías improbables, y autopsias de madrugada, hasta que dentro de su cerebro sólo quedaba Mulder ocupando todo el espacio libre. No siempre lograba que ocupase por completo su consciencia porque se interponían entre los dos, asuntos más mundanos como estancias en el hospital, auditorías de gastos, o charlas de teléfono con su madre.  
Pero de vez en cuando, una o dos veces por semana, conseguía realmente olvidarse de todo y de todos, y sólo permitía que Mulder ocupase toda su atención.  
En esas ocasiones, Scully tomaba un baño.  
No con aroma a lavanda, sino de limón, porque sabía que a la mañana siguiente en el despacho, Mulder inventaría cualquier excusa para acercarse un poco más de lo habitual y aspirar con discreción el olor sutil que aún permanecía en su pelo. Ella también lo notaba.  
No sabía cuándo se había empezado a dar cuenta de que era algo que ella hacía con regularidad, pero Mulder sabía que en su baño de espuma, Scully usaba siempre gel con aroma de limón. Ese al que él no podía resistirse y buscaba a la mañana siguiente en su piel y su pelo.  
Esas mañanas encontraba a su compañera especialmente relajada. La veía sonreír más veces de lo habitual, e incluso se permitía roces más prolongados y casuales cuando le mostraba un documento o miraba algo en la pantalla del ordenador por encima de su hombro, mientras estaba de pie detrás de él.  
Sí, Mulder era bueno relacionando datos y sacando conclusiones.  
Y sabía que cuando el pelo de Scully olía a limón y parecía sentirse feliz de pasar la mañana en el despacho del sótano, era porque la noche anterior había tomado un baño de espuma caliente, mientras pensaba en él, y sólo en él…  
Los sábados por la noche también solían traer algo bueno, generalmente acompañado de una película de vídeo, cerveza, y palomitas. La película a veces era penosa. Tanto que Scully casi sentía vergüenza de perder su tiempo mirándola. Demasiados tiros, demasiados puñetazos, demasiados implantes no alienígenas, y diálogos demasiado escasos como para centrar su atención. En esos momentos, su mente solía vagar, y con el rabillo del ojo miraba las piernas de su compañero, e iba ascendiendo por ellas deteniéndose primero en las caderas, a continuación en su abdomen y pecho, y por último en sus labios. Ahí se quedaba un buen rato hasta que Mulder sentía su mirada, y a su vez dirigía sus ojos a los de ella, y sonreía. Ella retiraba rápida la vista para centrarla en la pantalla, y enrojecía, mientras simulaba estar interesada en la acción a pesar de las quejas iniciales.  
Mulder no tenía tan mal gusto. A él tampoco le interesaba demasiado la película, pero cuando le tocaba elegir título, procuraba que tuviera pocas palabras y muchas peleas. En cuanto Scully se empezase a aburrir, sus ojos azules y sus labios carnosos estarían más interesados en él que en la pantalla.  
Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y Mulder estaba dispues-to a esperar lo que hiciera falta…  
Hoy, sábado por la noche, no había película, cerveza, ni palomitas…  
Mulder salió del dormitorio después de ducharse, y cambiarse de ropa. Quería sentarse en el sofá con Scully, con su cabeza apoyada en él, como anoche, pero al mirarla ocupando todo el espacio, relajada bajo la manta, no quiso molestarla.  
Decidió sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el frente del sofá, cerca del brazo izquierdo donde ella descansaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Si miraba hacia un lado, su cara quedaba sólo a unos pocos centímetros de la de ella. Si mantenía los ojos al frente, el aliento de sus labios entreabiertos le erizaba el pelo de la nuca en cada respiración.  
Mulder la sentía despierta, y quería hablar. Quería saber…  
“Scully, sólo son las 20h de la tarde. Demasiado pronto para dormir. ¿Quieres que prepare algo de cena, y nos sentamos a mirar una película en la televisión?”.  
“No tengo hambre, pero puedes preparar lo que quieras para ti, y encender la televisión. No me vas a molestar”, afirmó sin abrir los ojos.  
“Creo que deberías intentarlo. Apenas has comido nada desde el desayuno”, insistió.  
“Tomaré algo, más tarde. Ahora sólo quiero descansar un poco”.  
Mulder se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. No tenía sentido ponerse a cocinar sólo para él, así que decidió prepararse un sándwich y sacar una cerveza de la nevera de Scully. A pesar de su negativa, preparó otro sándwich y un tazón de yogurt para ella, y volvió al salón a sentarse en el mismo sitio con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.  
“¿Scully…?”.  
“…¿Hum?”, respondió ella.  
“Hemos pasado una tarde tranquila con tu madre, y después simplemente paseando… ¿Es normal que estés tan cansada como para acostarte en el sofá sin cambiarte siquiera de ropa?”.  
“No… No lo es, Mulder”.  
“¿Es por la radioterapia?”.  
“Sí”.  
“¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto?”. Su tono cauteloso.  
“Ya lo estoy haciendo yo, Mulder. Estoy descansando”.  
Mulder dio el primer mordisco a su sándwich.  
“¿Scully?”.  
“…¿Hum?”, repitió. No tenía la menor intención de mover más músculos que los estrictamente necesarios para responder.  
“El lunes… Bueno, creo que… Deberías… Es decir…”.  
Scully abrió los ojos. La parte posterior de su cuello estaba tan cerca que le tapaba la visión de gran parte del salón. Debajo de la manta, los dedos de su mano derecha se hicieron conscientes en su mente, y cerró el puño con fuerza reprimiendo el impulso de acariciar la piel entre la línea del pelo y el cuello de la camisa…  
“¿Qué, Mulder?”.  
“Tienes que hablar con Skinner para pedirle que deje de asignarte trabajo de campo. Limitarte a trabajar en el despacho”.  
“Ya he hablado de eso esta tarde, ¿recuerdas?. Lo haré cuando llegue el momento”.  
Scully cerró otra vez los párpados, y tiró un poco de la manta para ajustarla mejor alrededor de su cuello. No quería moverse, pero la necesidad de apartarse de Mulder de pronto aceleró su ritmo cardiaco.  
“Yo creo que ya ha llegado el momento”.  
Dejó el sándwich en la bandeja y esperó.  
“Me encuentro razonablemente bien la mayor parte del tiempo, y creo que puedo hacer mi trabajo perfectamente”.  
Sí. Esa era exactamente la frase que él tenía en la mente. Sólo que en los labios de Scully el tono airado había sido más evidente.  
“… No estoy tan seguro. En este momento, ¿podrías huir de un enjambre de abejas que te persiguiera?”.  
Mulder afinó el oído. Quería escuchar una risa mal contenida… Nada.  
“Y lo que es más importante, ¿podrías apuntar tu arma con la suficiente velocidad como para protegerte a ti misma si llega el caso…?. Tratas de ocultarlo, pero he visto que tus manos tiemblan ligeramente”.  
“Sólo me pasa a veces, cuando estoy muy cansada”, trató de justificarse.  
“¡Vamos, Scully…!”.  
“Necesito trabajar”, murmuró esperando que Mulder lo entendiera sin tener que utilizar más palabras.  
“Necesitas cuidarte. Puedes seguir trabajando desde dentro. Tú misma lo has dicho, hay mucho que hacer en el despacho”.  
“No puedes ir solo cuando haya que investigar fuera, Mulder. ¿Quién te va a disparar para evitar que te metas en problemas mayores?. ¿Y si sufres un accidente o resultas herido en medio de un caso?... Necesitas a tu médico cerca. ¿Y si una de tus teorías te lleva demasiado al extremo y decides dar un paso más allá sin que nadie te sujete a la realidad aunque sólo sea con la punta de los dedos?”.  
Scully sacó la mano de entre la manta y la apoyó con suavidad en el hombro. Debajo de la camisa notó el músculo contraerse con fuerza.  
“No voy a hacer trabajo de investigación yo solo. Skinner ya se ha ocupado de eso”.  
Scully sintió como si un rayo hubiera estallado en el espacio de apenas veinte centímetros que había entre su cara y la espalda de Mulder. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos quemarse al contacto con la camisa, y retiró la mano en un movimiento reflejo.  
“¿Skinner te ha asignado un nuevo compañero?”.  
“… Compañera. La agente Moretti”.  
“…”.  
“¿Desde cuándo?”.  
“El miércoles por la tarde me llamó a su despacho, cuando tú ya habías salido. Supongo que estarías en tu tercera sesión de radioterapia”.  
“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”.  
“¿Querías saberlo?”.  
Scully no respondió.  
La agente Moretti… alta, y con un precioso pelo largo, negro, y liso. Sus padres formaban un matrimonio mixto, y de ellos había heredado el tono de piel exacto que a Scully le hubiera gustado tener. Un rostro color caramelo sin una sola imperfección, sin pecas ni lunares que ocultar, y que por supuesto no se quemaba al sol.  
No es que Scully la considerase demasiado atractiva, pero sí con los rasgos necesarios para que gran parte de los hombres en el edificio girasen con disimulo la cabeza a su paso.  
Su voz grave y autoritaria y su forma de andar casi militar mantenía a raya a los agentes poco inclinados a guardar la consideración y el respeto debidos a sus colegas femeninos. Mulder no tenía el menor problema en ese aspecto, y Scully no estaba segura de si eso le gustaba o no. Moretti no tendría razón alguna para poner los puntos sobre las ies a Mulder, como sí había tenido que hacer con otros agentes, incluso en público. Scully deseó que, en este momento, hubiera algún punto de fricción entre los dos agentes, por pequeño que fuera. Los que se dirigían a él como Spooky no tenían ni idea de lo fácil que era sentirse cómodo trabajando a su lado a pesar de sus teorías y de su lucha incansable tras una verdad que siempre iba dos pasos por delante.  
Sobre todo si eras una agente femenina.  
Además, Moretti había ganado dos menciones especiales por parte de sus superiores, como reconocimiento por su actuación en un par de misiones. Gracias a todo el equipo, pero sobre todo a su valor, Moretti había salvado a un par de niños de las manos de un criminal depredador. Y había evitado una tragedia aún mayor cuando logró identificar y detener al terrorista que había colocado una bomba en el edificio donde se situaba una clínica abortista perfectamente legal.  
Sí, Moretti era una buena agente, pero Scully no acababa de mirarla con buenos ojos.  
“¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar con ella?”.  
“Cuando tú dejes de acompañarme… Es sólo algo temporal, Scully. Skinner lo dejó muy claro. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites porque tu puesto seguirá ahí cuando vuelvas. A mi lado”.  
“Pero Moretti no conoce los Expedientes X. No sabe nada de ellos. Y apuesto a que no tiene paciencia suficiente como para escuchar la mitad de tus teorías. Puede que incluso logre ponerte la camisa de fuerza que más de una vez yo he pensado que necesitas, aunque lo niegue ante Skinner”.  
“Tal vez no, pero no es el tipo de agente que se calla de repente cuando me acerco, o que habla un poco más alto para asegurarse de que le oigo mientras finge que no me ha sentido llegar”.  
Ahí le daba la razón. Moretti era de los pocos agentes que jamás había mostrado falta de respeto murmurando cuando ellos pasaban cerca.  
“Skinner tampoco sabe que he comenzado el tratamiento. No entiendo porque te ha asignado tan pronto una nueva compañera”.  
“Yo tampoco lo entendí al principio. Sólo te estaban haciendo pruebas para decidir el mejor tratamiento, pero no parecía que fueras a dejar de trabajar a corto plazo… Hasta que comprendí que Skinner lo hacía por mí, no por ti”.  
“¿Qué quieres decir?”.  
“Skinner quiere… que me haga a la idea”.  
“¿Hacerte a la idea?”.  
“… De que antes o después dejarás de estar a mi lado, pero tendré que seguir trabajando en los expedientes X”.  
“Sólo será una temporada, Mulder .Volveré”.  
“Skinner sabe que si me impone un nuevo compañero desde el momento en que tú te des de baja, habrá problemas. Ya le provoqué un buen dolor de cabeza cuando me asignó a Krycek. Por eso, esta vez se ha adelantado a los acontecimientos, y quiere que vaya poniendo al día a Moretti. La verdad es que no sé ni por donde empezar”.  
“Dile que te has leído todos y cada uno de los trabajos que haya publicado. Eso te hará subir puntos en su escala, en un segundo”.  
“¿Y si no ha publicado nada?”.  
“En ese caso, asegúrate de poner sus condecoraciones en lugar bien visible junto a tu póster de Quiero creer… y consíguele un escritorio propio”.  
Sonrió para sí misma.  
“No quiero hacerme a la idea de nada, Scully. Sólo quiero que te vayas, te cures, y vuelvas”.  
Mulder se llevó la mano al hombro derecho, y movió un poco los dedos. Ella entendió la señal y acercó su propia mano hasta dejarla encima de la de él. Ninguno intentó mirar al otro a la cara. El calor de sus dedos entrelazados a veces era suficiente.  
Scully se incorporó sobre su codo en el sofá, y miró por encima del hombro de él.  
“Creí que no te gustaba el yogurt, Mulder. ¿O sólo es el polen?”.  
El volvía a dar bocados a su sándwich.  
“Lo he traído para ti. Ya sé que no te apetece, pero deberías esforzarte. Seguro que tu médico te ha aconsejado sobre este tema”.  
“El Dr Hansen me ha advertido sobre tantos temas en estos cinco días, que ya he perdido la cuenta”.  
Scully situó el tazón en el sofá, delante de ella, y utilizó los hombros de su compañero como tope para evitar que el yogurt acabara en el suelo. Se metió la primera cucharada en la boca. Fresco y ligero. Lo único que se veía capaz de tragar en este momento.  
“¿Qué quieres hacer mañana, Scully?”.  
“Es domingo”, apuntó ella.  
“Por eso lo digo. No solemos pasar tiempo juntos los domingos, pero ya que voy a estar por aquí…”.  
“He pensado que voy a ir a misa por la mañana”.  
“¡Oh!. A misa. Creí que ya no ibas…”.  
“Hace casi un año, pero mañana quiero ir con mi madre”.  
Scully saboreó otro par de cucharadas de yogurt.  
“¿A qué hora?”.  
“Las 10h de la mañana. Espero no encontrarme allí a ninguna de las amigas de mamá. No me apetece responder a preguntas incómodas ni soportar miradas de lástima”.  
“¿Margaret les ha hablado de tu cáncer?”.  
“Estoy segura de que habrá salido el tema en alguna conversación, y es suficiente con que una lo sepa para que los chismes se extiendan como la pólvora”.  
Mulder acabó su sándwich, y le dio un buen trago a la cerveza.  
“¿Te importa que vaya con vosotras, Scully?”.  
“¿Adónde?... ¿A misa?”.  
“Sí”.  
La cucharada de yogurt se quedó a medio camino, en el aire.  
“¿Por qué quieres venir?”.  
“Bueno. Ya sabes… Hay que tener una mente abierta”.  
“Mulder…”.  
“Simplemente me apetece acompañarte. Tengo entendido que en tu Iglesia todo el mundo es recibido con los brazos abiertos. Se os da bien salvar almas. Puede que la mía aún tenga remedio… aunque será todo un reto”.  
“Mamá y el Padre Mac Cue ya han dado la mía prácticamente por perdida… Creo que de eso también te echan la culpa, aunque sólo Bill se ha atrevido a insinuarlo en voz alta”.  
“Me lo estoy ganando a pulso, Scully. Deberías dejar que tu hermano me pegue de una vez. Sólo un puñetazo, y no cualquier día. Tal vez en Acción de Gracias sería un buen momento, justo antes de trinchar el pavo. Podríamos iniciar una especie de tradición familiar por la que Bill pueda desahogarse por todas las pequeñas y grandes tragedias que te ocurren cada año. Si dejamos que suelte un poco de presión de vez en cuando, no acabará por explotar. A veces le tengo miedo de verdad”.  
Scully soltó una risa ahogada, y le pinchó la espalda con el mango de la cucharilla.  
“Seguro que a mamá le agradará verte en misa. Te quiere, pero te considera una oveja descarriada en más de un sentido. No me preguntes por qué”.  
“Si voy contigo, sus amigas van a estar tan ocupadas recopilando información sobre mí, que no tendrás que preocuparte de preguntas incómodas”.  
“Mulder, si te ven conmigo en misa, tú serás la pregunta incómoda”.  
“¡Oh, vamos!. Sabes que cuando quiero puedo ser encantador. Si les pongo ojitos, prácticamente se olvidarán de ti”.  
“Vamos a ir a la iglesia. No le pongas ojitos a nadie allí, y menos delante de mamá. Si lo haces no podré volver en mucho tiempo. Mamá te va…”.  
El silencio fue tan repentino que Mulder pensó que todo el aire del salón desapareció en un segundo, como si hubieran hecho el vacío a su alrededor. Cuando giró la cabeza a la derecha, Scully estaba ya incorporada en el sofá, con los pies en el suelo y el tazón medio lleno en la mano, a un palmo apenas de los ojos de él. Sobre la superficie blanca y lisa del yogurt vio dos círculos perfectamente redondos, brillantes, y rojos.  
Como dos cerezas.  
Como dos guindas en almíbar.  
Como dos gotas de sangre…  
Mulder miró hacia arriba. Ella se llevó los dedos a la cara para limpiarse la nariz, pero la sangre ya se había extendido en sus labios.  
“Scully…”.  
Se puso en pie al tiempo que agarraba la servilleta de papel de su bandeja y al ofrecérsela, intentó coger el tazón de las manos de ella.  
“¡No!”.  
Retrocedió un paso con la boca cubierta por la servilleta mientras trataba de ocultar el tazón en su espalda. Demasiado tarde.  
“Scully, déjame. Yo lo…”.  
“¡No!”, repitió. “Tengo… que limpiarme”.  
Dio un rodeo para esquivarle y evitar que él la detuviese, y se encerró en el baño.  
Mulder esperó casi diez minutos apoyado en la pared, a la entrada del salón. Oía el agua corriendo en el grifo del lavabo, y poco después la cisterna del retrete.  
Cuando por fin salió, Scully pasó a la cocina sin dirigirle la palabra, y metió el tazón vacío y limpio en el lavavajillas. Al volver al salón, pasó delante de el sin mirarle siquiera, como si no estuviera ahí, y se sentó en el sofá. Mulder se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano antes de que quisiera esconderse otra vez.  
“¿Estás bien?”.  
No contestó. Sus ojos señalaban en su dirección, pero no le miraban a él sino algo más abajo. Mulder siguió la línea visual imaginaria hasta su hombro, y en su camiseta gris encontró otro círculo brillante y rojo. Otra gota de sangre. Sin decir nada, se dirigió al dormitorio para cambiarse. Cuando se volvió a sentar a su lado, la camiseta era blanca.

__________

Continuará...

 


	3. Sin sesión. Domingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro, si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

 Capítulo Tercero: Sin Sesión.Domingo

**08:45h a.m. Domingo**

Scully se sentía un poco avergonzada cada vez que reconocía para sí misma que le gustaba el olor del sudor de Mulder. Por supuesto esto era algo que él no tenía por qué saber. Tampoco era algo de lo que pudiera disfrutar a menudo. Cada mañana, llegaba al despacho recién duchado y afeitado. El desodorante de aloe vera que utilizaba sólo era detectable media hora después, cuando la intensidad del aftershave se había diluido en el ambiente, y el resto de los aromas subía a la superficie.

Sí. Scully sabía exactamente la marca y el tipo de desodorante que él utilizaba. El olor alcanzaba con frecuencia su nariz cada vez que se acercaba a coger un documento de su mano, o cuando salían del despacho tan juntos como para que Mulder alcanzara a poner su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella.

Un día, como el de anteayer, en el que Scully tuvo que hacer la compra nada más salir del trabajo, se dio cuenta de que una vez en el supermercado aún sentía a Mulder en los orificios de su nariz. Como un perro siguiendo el rastro de su hueso perdido, se dirigió directamente al pasillo de los productos de higiene masculina, y con un ojo atento a miradas furtivas, comenzó a abrir y olfatear brevemente los envases de desodorante para hombre, de la estantería. No tardó mucho. Había nueve distintos, pero sólo tuvo que comprobar tres para saber que lo había encontrado.

Scully se olvidó de hacer su compra, y salió del establecimiento únicamente con el desodorante en el bolsillo.

No tenía intención de usarlo. Simplemente lo dejo en el estante del baño, bajo el espejo del lavabo, junto a su cepillo y crema dental. Ese día lo olfateó tres veces; las que entró en el baño a lavarse los dientes.

Al día siguiente por la mañana seguía ahí, y Scully pensó que destacaba demasiado incluso desde la entrada. Era evidente por el color y el diseño del envase que se trataba de un producto masculino. Si Mulder entraba lo reconocería al primer vistazo, y hoy era sábado; día de película, cerveza, y palomitas.

Lo retiró del estante, y lo metió en la caja de tampones semivacía que guardaba en el armario, bajo el lavabo.

De eso hacía ya seis meses.

En este momento, Mulder no olía a desodorante. Olía a sudor. Por eso, Scully había despertado con la mente ya distraída, y no pudo captar las primeras palabras de su compañero. Cuando abrió los ojos, le encontró de pie, inclinado sobre ella como la mañana anterior, tocando suavemente su hombro.

“… Scully. Son casi las 9h. Levántate, o llegaremos tarde a misa”.

No. Scully no disfrutaba a menudo de ese olor que le provocaba vibraciones en el vientre. De lunes a viernes, él olía a aloe vera y aftershave. Los sábados y domingos por la mañana, Mulder salía a correr durante casi hora y media, y al volver a casa olía a sudor.

Pero ella no estaba ahí.

Hoy se encontró la suerte de su parte. No era frecuente que una resultara estar en el lugar adecuado, en el momento oportuno.

Hoy era domingo por la mañana. Mulder se había levantado temprano, y había salido a correr. Nada más volver se había acercado para despertar a Scully. Aún llevaba puesto el pantalón del chándal, y una vieja camiseta gris en la que destacaban las manchas de sudor en el pecho y en la espalda…

 ________

A las 9:40h estaban de pie en medio de los dos coches aparcados.

“¿El tuyo o el mío?”, preguntó Mulder con las llaves en la mano.

“Mejor conduce tú. Estos tacones no están pensados para los pedales”.

Mulder miró hacia abajo, a sus zapatos. Eran negros. Y pequeños. Si los hubiera visto en el escaparate de una tienda, habría jurado que eran los adecuados para una persona de no más de doce años si no fuera por el detalle de que el tacón medía al menos siete centímetros, y era tan delgado como su dedo meñique.

En el trabajo, Scully llevaba también tacones altos, pero de un ancho más apropiado para moverse rápida y cómodamente. Los que llevaba puestos en este momento, le parecieron a Mulder como una metáfora de sí misma. Aparentemente pequeños y frágiles, pero de ningún modo infantiles. Con un tacón alto y delgado que sólo una mujer con suficiente seguridad en sí misma sabría vestir con aplomo.

Mientras le sostenía abierta la puerta del copiloto, Mulder no pudo evitar un silencioso gesto aprobación. Vestía un alegre vestido amarillo que le llegaba justo por las rodillas. El escote era amplio y recto de modo que mostraba por completo el cuello, y la mayor parte de las clavículas. Como siempre, Scully llevaba su cruz de oro, que pasaba prácticamente inadvertida a menos que estuviera muy cerca de ella. En este momento destacaba mucho más un elegante collar corto de pequeñas perlas blancas a juego con los pendientes en sus orejas. Completaba el atuendo con un abrigo de color claro y corte entallado, que marcaba la curva de la cintura, y un pequeño bolso en sus manos.

Mulder tardó un poco más de lo esperado en cerrar la puerta del coche.

“¿Ocurre algo?”, preguntó ya sentada.

El sacudió la cabeza levemente volviendo de su nube.

“No, nada… Sólo… Hoy estás muy guapa, Scully”.

Ella sonrió autoconsciente, y miro al frente mientras estiraba el vestido sobre sus piernas. Al sentarse, la tela se había tensado en sus caderas y le cubría apenas quince centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Dejó el bolso sobre el regazo pensando que tal vez debería haber elegido el otro, un poco más grande. Lo había desechado en favor de éste después de diez minutos largos de indecisión.

Mulder se sentó por fin tras el volante y comprobando la posición de los espejos retrovisores, terminó de hacer el recorrido visual de su compañera a través de ellos. El pelo, como siempre, perfecto. Un poco más corto y liso que otras veces, pero enmarcando el mismo rostro de piel clara y ojos azules que se había instalado en el centro de su mente y de su alma desde hacía casi cinco años.

Mientras ponía el coche en marcha, su mirada se dirigía alternativamente a la carretera y al espejo de la parte superior del parabrisas. Scully miraba ahora por la ventanilla de su lado, y Mulder se permitió mirarla a ella un buen rato sin que se diera cuenta. Así, notó que el maquillaje hoy no sólo había ocultado las pecas de su piel y el lunar de su labio superior. De alguna manera también había hecho desaparecer casi por completo la quemadura por radiación de su nariz y mejillas. Lo poco que se intuía parecía sólo un leve toque de colorete aplicado con cierto descuido.

“Mulder, no necesitabas ponerte traje y corbata para ir a misa con noso-tras. No hay ningún problema en entrar a la iglesia vestido de un modo un poco más informal”.

“Yo no diría que tú vas informal”, observó acercando los dedos para tocar con cuidado las perlas del collar. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar rozar la piel del cuello.

El viaje hasta la iglesia duró apenas diez minutos, y lo hicieron en completo silencio.

“Ahí está mamá, con la Sra Berstein”, señaló Scully con el dedo a un banco de piedra cerca de la entrada de la iglesia.

Pasaron sólo a unos metros de ellas para rodear el edificio y buscar un lugar donde aparcar en la parte de atrás.

“Son amigas desde que estaban solteras, aunque han pasado largas temporadas sin verse cuando destinaban a mi padre a otro lugar, y teníamos que cambiar de residencia una vez más. Mantenían su relación hablando por teléfono casi todas las semanas, así que era como si siguiera cerca de la familia aunque llevaran meses sin verse. Desde que papá murió, han recuperado el tiempo perdido, y salen a comer juntas o de compras un par de veces por semana”.

Salieron del coche y caminaron hacia la fachada principal, al banco donde las dos mujeres charlaban de sus cosas. No les vieron hasta que los tuvieron prácticamente encima.

“¡Dana!. Ya estás aquí”. Maggie se levantó para besar a su hija en la mejilla, con los ojos dirigidos a Mulder detrás de ella. “Estábamos a punto de entrar porque va a empezar ya, y no llegabas”.

“Sí. Venimos con el tiempo justo. No es fácil aparcar en esta zona…”.

Ella ya estaba fuera de su vista, besando a Mulder.

“Fox, me alegra verte de nuevo. ¿Vienes también a misa?. Disculpa, creo que Dana me ha comentado alguna vez que tú…”.

“Sólo he venido a acompañar a Dana, y a usted, si no hay inconveniente”, explicó con la mayor naturalidad posible. Lo último que quería era crear una situación algo incómoda.

“Claro que no. En nuestra Iglesia todos son bienvenidos”.

Margaret miró a su amiga, e hizo las presentaciones pertinentes.

“Sara, ya conoces a mi hija, Dana. Y él es Fox, su compañero”.

El se acercó para besar a la mujer, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir una sola palabra.

“Es el agente Mulder. Mi compañero de trabajo en el FBI”.

Scully lo dejó perfectamente claro. Nada más que añadir.

Sara se detuvo un poco más al saludarla.

“¿Cómo te encuentras?. Maggie me ha contado… Lo siento mucho”.

Su voz bajó varios tonos, pero seguía siendo audible para todos.

“Estoy bien. Estoy en tratamiento… y lo llevo bien”.

Acentuaba sus palabras con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

“Me alegro… Rezo por ti cada día”, dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Scully.

“Gracias, Sara. Aprecio tu preocupación. Ahora sólo queda esperar que todo vaya bien. Es complicado, pero confío en ello”.

Después de charlar y ponerse al día durante un minuto más, entraron a la iglesia.

Lo primero que percibió Mulder fue el aroma dulce y denso del incienso, y el murmullo tranquilo de la gente ocupando más de la mitad de los bancos.

Cerca de la entrada se había formado una pequeña cola para acercarse a la pila de agua bendita. Cuando les llegó el turno, Sara, Margaret, y Scully mojaron levemente sus dedos e hicieron la señal de la cruz sobre el rostro. Mulder se mantenía un paso detrás de Scully, con la mirada baja y las manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo.

A continuación caminaron por el pasillo central hasta que Sara se detuvo a la altura de la quinta fila, y miró un momento al grupo como buscando su aprobación. Margaret sonrió y se dispusieron a tomar asiento en el mismo orden en que habían llegado. Primero Sara; a continuación Margaret y por último Scully, y Mulder en el extremo del banco junto al pasillo central.

El se mantuvo en silencio a lo largo de toda la ceremonia. Escuchó al sacerdote leer pasajes del Antiguo y Nuevo Testamento y a los feligreses escuchar, responder, o cantar según correspondiese.

Mulder no sabía qué hacer o qué responder, así que se limitaba a escuchar y a imitar a Scully cuando la veía, junto a todos los demás, ponerse en pie, de rodillas, o sentarse.

En el momento de dar la Paz miró a todo el mundo estrecharse la mano unos a otros, y se formó un leve murmullo que se extendió por toda la iglesia cuando la gente empezó a moverse para saludar a quienes tenían a derecha e izquierda.

El sólo tenía a alguien a su izquierda y sin dudar, estiró el brazo para estrechar la mano a Scully. Ella la miró un segundo y levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. A continuación se puso de puntillas y, apoyándose en el brazo de él, le besó en la mejilla. Mulder se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido mientras veía a Scully girarse al otro lado para hacer lo mismo con Margaret. Cuando volvió a mirar a los demás bancos se dio cuenta de que muchos de los asistentes se besaban en la mejilla, aunque la mayoría se limitaba a un rápido estrechamiento de manos.

Pensó que tenía que preguntar a Scully sobre este punto en particular.

Durante la comunión, Mulder se sentó y miró la fila formarse en el pasillo central, a su derecha. Las tres mujeres a su lado se levantaron y pasaron delante de él para incorporarse a la fila, mientras él trataba de echar los pies hacia atrás y pegar el cuerpo al respaldo del banco con el fin de dejar el máximo espacio para que pasaran entre sus rodillas y el banco de enfrente.

Mulder miraba a su compañera avanzar hacia el altar empujada por el resto de la fila en un movimiento lento y fluido, como si una ola empujara un náufrago hasta la orilla. Sentado en el banco estaba en paz y con los sentidos alerta. La música de un órgano acompañaba el momento de la Comunión con una sensación envolvente. Mulder casi podía ver las notas salpicadas en un pentagrama que parecía flotar como una cinta ondulante alrededor de la iglesia. Por un momento se sintió fuera del espacio y del tiempo de su mundo de miedo y mentiras. Podría quedarse para siempre ahí, con las notas del órgano en sus oídos; el aroma del incienso mezclado con la cera de las velas y la madera de los bancos, en su nariz; la luz del sol entrando por las vidrieras a lo largo de las paredes, rota en pequeños fragmentos rojos, amarillos, y azules repartidos por el suelo.

Sí. Todos sus sentidos parecían estar alerta.

Cuando Scully volvió, se apoyó suavemente en el hombro de él para pasar por delante, y volver a su sitio. Mulder dejó su mano izquierda en el banco y cuando se sentó, el vestido le rozó los dedos. Con las manos entrelazadas encima del bolso, sobre el regazo, ella parecía como dentro de sí misma. Mulder la miró cerrar los ojos y mover apenas los labios en una oración sin sonido. Vio fugazmente la forma blanca y redonda de la comunión en su lengua, y se preguntó a qué sabría. Durante un momento deseó descubrir el sabor de esa forma directamente de los labios de Scully.

Al terminar la misa, se formó de nuevo la fila en el pasillo central. La gente se movía despacio hacia la salida, hablando en voz baja. Scully caminaba detrás de Margaret y Sara escuchando la conversación entre las dos amigas. Cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas de madera labrada, miró detrás de ella y no vio a su compañero. Desde que entraron a la iglesia, Mulder no había dicho una sola palabra y apenas se había movido. A Scully le pareció que se sentía fuera de lugar, y trataba de pasar desapercibido. Y parecía que lo había logrado, pues cuando se dirigían a la salida, se dio cuenta de que no la seguía. Pasó la mirada atenta a lo largo de la fila que se extendía delante y detrás de ella, pero no le vio.

Algunas personas se separaban del grupo central y caminaban por las naves laterales de la iglesia contemplando las obras de arte de pintura y escultura repartidas a lo largo de las paredes. Mulder tampoco estaba entre ellas.

“Mamá, esperadme fuera. Voy a ver dónde está Mulder. No le veo por aquí”, dijo acercándose al oído de Margaret.

Ella se giró asintiendo, y señaló detrás, más allá del comienzo de la fila, en el lado izquierdo del altar. Margaret y Sara ya estaban llegando a la salida, cuando Scully se dio cuenta de que ella se había detenido, y estaba entorpeciendo el paso de la gente que seguía avanzando. Rápidamente se apartó a un lado y se sentó en el banco del lado izquierdo que tenía más cerca.

Desde allí miró la escena.

Mulder estaba de pie ante un atril a media altura de pequeñas velas redondas. La mayoría estaban encendidas. A su lado, una mujer vestida con traje de chaqueta y pelo gris hablaba con él señalando el atril. Desde su sitio, Scully no oía lo que decían. Mulder escuchaba atento, y asentía. Le vio poner la mano en el hombro de la mujer en un gesto afectuoso antes de que ella se alejara para volver a la fila, hacia la salida.

Mulder siguió ante el atril, con los ojos fijos en las velas y las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, inmóvil. Luego sacó una de las velas encendidas de su soporte, y con ella prendió la mecha de la que permanecía apagada en la esquina superior derecha. Tras dejar la vela en su sitio, entrelazó las manos delante del cuerpo y volvió a quedar inmóvil. Scully esperó casi cinco minutos hasta que apartó la vista de la vela que acababa de encender. Pasó los dedos lentamente por el borde metálico del atril y se retiró, incorporándose a la fila.

La mayoría de la gente ya había salido, de modo que el avance era mucho más fácil y rápido. Con la vista al frente, Mulder pasó a su lado sin verla y sin detenerse hasta que ella le tiró suavemente de la manga de la chaqueta. Mulder elevó las cejas, sorprendido de verla ahí sola en el banco, y se sentó a su lado tan cerca como para que sus brazos desde el hombro hasta el codo estuvieran en contacto. Scully se acercó aún más para hablarle en voz baja, al oído.

“Te estaba esperando. Creí que te habías perdido”, susurró.

El hizo un gesto con la mano señalando al frente. Al altar.

“¿Quién era esa mujer con la que hablabas?”.

Mulder se encogió de hombros.

“No la conozco. La vi ahí, encendiendo una vela, y me acerqué a preguntar qué hacía. Me dijo que rezaba para que Dios ayudara a su nieta. Tiene seis años y, en este momento está en el quirófano por un problema de corazón que sufre desde que nació. No tiene muchas probabilidades de salir adelante, pero esa mujer no pierde la esperanza”.

“Ha sido un bonito gesto que encendieras esa vela por la niña”.

Mulder frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

“No la he encendido por esa niña, Scully”.

Ella se sintió avergonzada por no haber caído en la cuenta al instante, e inclinó la cabeza. Dejó que él le cogiera la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos, y se los llevo a los labios un momento, en silencio.

“¿Dónde están tu madre y su amiga?”.

“Les dije que esperasen fuera”.

“Vamos con ellas”.

________

**Apartamento de Dana Scully**

**21:15h p.m. Domingo**

_“Porque no quiero que me veas morir”._

_Hace dos días que Scully pronunció esas palabras, y mi respuesta inmediata fue la única posible._

_“No vas a morir”._

_Son las 21:15h de la noche, y Scully está ya durmiendo en su cama. Necesita todo el descanso posible para comenzar una semana que intuyo difícil. Mañana, a las 18h de la tarde tengo que estar con ella en el Departamento de Oncología del hospital. Tengo que estar con ella cuando reciba la sexta sesión de Radioterapia. Mañana, lunes, recibirá también el segundo ciclo de Quimioterapia._

_Necesitaba prepararme. Saber qué va a pasar. Saber qué le van a hacer exactamente. Qué significa recibir radioterapia. Me hubiera gustado preguntárselo y que me lo explicara con sus propias palabras._

_Por supuesto, no lo he hecho._

_Lo que sí he hecho es tomar prestado su portátil, y sentarme en el sofá para colocarlo sobre mis piernas, y comenzar a navegar por Internet._

_Creo que llevo como dos minutos mirando el rectángulo blanco con el cursor parpadeante, y no sé qué escribir. No sé qué quiero saber._

_No sé qué quiero no saber._

_Tecleo:_

**_Radioterapia. Tratamiento contra el cáncer._**

_Los dedos se me quedan entumecidos en la última palabra, y tengo que corregirla tres veces:_

_… cámcer._

_… xáncer._

_… cáncet._

_El buscador muestra una lista de diez vínculos y sitúo el cursor sobre el primero. Al leer por encima, me entero de que la Radioterapia se utiliza para tratar el cáncer en cualquier parte del cuerpo, y como la página sigue un orden, hago clic sobre el primer punto de la lista:_

_Radioterapia en el cáncer de cabeza y cuello._

_Dentro de éste, la subdivisión muestra que el cáncer puede situarse virtualmente en cualquier sitio:_

_. Cáncer de cerebro._

_. Cáncer en los ojos._

_. Cáncer en los senos nasofaríngeos._

_. Cáncer en la lengua._

_. Cáncer de garganta._

_. Cáncer de mandíbula._

_. Cáncer de cuello._

_Apenas llevo leída media página, y esto ya me empieza a superar._

_Aprieto el cursor en el tercer punto, y la página que se despliega ofrece una descripción anatómica detallada de dichos senos nasofaríngeos, así como su función, y el modo en que pueden verse afectados por el tumor._

_Decido que no necesito conocer ese nivel de detalle, y sólo me detengo a mirar un dibujo de un corte vertical de una cabeza. Cada una de sus partes está diferenciada por colores y observo una mancha azul clara en medio de la cara. Un pequeño rótulo a la izquierda del dibujo señala lo que es, con una flecha._

_Senos nasofaríngeos._

_Hasta hace poco más de un mes, ni siquiera conocía ese término médico. Cuando llegué al hospital y Scully me dio la noticia mientras observaba una radiografía de su propia cabeza, me sentí momentáneamente confundido. Ella miraba una mancha blanca en medio de su cara… y yo bajé los ojos a su pecho._

_Senos nasofaríngeos._

_Mi cerebro debió pasar por alto la segunda palabra porque con tantas letras debía ser algo de la jerga médica imposible de pronunciar y, en medio de mi aturdimiento, sólo registró la primera._

_Senos._

_Era algo que me resultaba más cercano. Continuamente oigo noticias en televisión, o en los periódicos, muchas veces referidas a mujeres conocidas y reconocidas en sus ámbitos profesionales. Por desgracia parece algo muy frecuente, y durante un momento pensé que Scully tenía la mala fortuna de ser una de ellas._

_Creí que trataba de decirme que sufría cáncer de mama._

_Mientras ella me hablaba de los detalles, de lo que sabía hasta ahora, yo desconecté un momento pensando que además de ser frecuente, había otra cosa que sabía de este tipo de cáncer. Es el que tiene la mayor probabilidad de supervivencia. Podía nombrar con facilidad al menos una docena de mujeres que lo habían sufrido y superado; sobre todo actrices y cantantes, pero también políticas, periodistas, científicas, e incluso una colega, agente del FBI en la Unidad de Análisis de la Conducta, con la que yo había trabajado puntualmente en mi época en la_ _Unidad de Crímenes Violentos._

_… y ahora, Scully._

_“… Una masa situada entre los senos y el cerebro… Un tumor. Lo cierto es que el tipo y la localización lo hacen difícilmente operable._

_… Sólo te he llamado a ti”._

_¿Entre los senos y el cerebro?... Entonces caí en la cuenta. Esto era otra cosa. Seguramente peor, si es que no parecía ya bastante malo._

_“Si la masa se extiende hacia el cerebro, las probabilidades de supervivencia son prácticamente nulas”._

_Desde que dijo aquellas palabras, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Con este tumor instalado en medio de su rostro, mis probabilidades de supervivencia son exactamente las mismas que las suyas. Prácticamente nulas. No quiero, no puedo pensar que voy a hacer con mi vida si ella llega a…_

_Eso no significa que nos vayamos a dar por vencido. No esperaba menos de Scully que lo que dijo en aquel pasillo, cuando se hizo a sí misma el firme propósito de salir adelante, de luchar por superar este cáncer._

_“Cuando ingresé en el hospital, podía trabajar. Y así es como saldré”._

_Los dos sabemos que habrá días buenos, y no tan buenos… y días horribles en que deseará morir._

_Por eso estoy navegando por estas páginas. Necesito saber qué va a pasar._

_El siguiente punto trata de las distintas opciones para abordar el tumor en esta zona. Cirugía, Quimioterapia, y Radioterapia._

_Ya ha quedado claro que para Scully, la cirugía no es una opción, y después de estudiar su caso, los médicos han decidido que la única alternativa posible es una_ _combinación de Quimioterapia y Radioterapia. Ella ya me dijo que ese sería casi con total seguridad el camino a seguir._

_Lo que no me dijo es cuándo comenzaría el tratamiento. Recuerdo habérselo preguntado varias veces desde que habló conmigo en el hospital, y su respuesta fue siempre la misma._

_“Aún me están haciendo pruebas”._

_Debería empezar a sospechar cuando Scully responde a una pregunta por tercera vez con las mismas palabras. Se parecen demasiado a “Estoy bien, Mulder”._

_De modo que cuando creía que aún le estaban haciendo pruebas, descubro que en realidad está metida de lleno en el tratamiento con Quimioterapia y Radioterapia…_

_Contra el cáncer._

_Sola._

_...¿Soy el único que siente un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo?._

_El tercer punto trata de cómo se lleva a cabo la sesión en sí. Según avanzo en la página comienzo a tener una sensación extraña, como si para entender_ _realmente el texto tuviera que leer entre líneas en vez de las palabras que tengo ante mí._

 _Aparentemente, todo parece bastante inofensivo. El enfermo (No le llames así. No es un número en un expediente, sin alma y sin rostro. Es Scully) recibe primero la dosis de quimioterapia mediante una combinación de medicamentos aplicados por vía intravenosa. A continuación se acuesta en una camilla y es inmovilizado para que el Acelerador Lineal se mueva sobre ella en todas las direcciones. El haz de rayos de alta energía se dirige al tumor con precisión, durante 15 a 20 minutos. Las zonas cercanas al tumor, que no deben recibir la radiación, se protegen en lo posible mediante una máscara de plástico hecha a medida. El_ _enfermo no siente el haz de rayos que penetra en su cuerpo. Sólo tiene que permanecer inmóvil, y después puede volver a casa por su propio pie._

_Acompañar a Scully a la sesión del lunes no parece algo que me deba asustar demasiado, aunque lo tenga que hacer treinta veces…_

_Seguramente, porque no estoy leyendo entre líneas._

_El último punto trata de los efectos secundarios de la radiación y la quimioterapia en el cuerpo. Al mover el cursor hacia abajo, veo que este apartado ocupa siete páginas completas. En general, los efectos secundarios de la radiación se limitan a la zona irradiada y estructuras cercanas, mientras que la quimioterapia, que extiende el medicamento por todo el cuerpo a través del torrente sanguíneo, tiene efectos más generalizados tanto en el cuerpo como en la mente. Sólo con leer el primer párrafo ya he llegado a una conclusión. El tratamiento puede, o no, acabar con el tumor, pero no parece que vaya a quedar un solo centímetro de su cuerpo y de su mente libre de los efectos secundarios._

_El texto insiste con vehemencia en que cada caso es distinto. Que no todos los enfermos sufren todos los efectos secundarios, ni con la misma intensidad, pero_ _aun así siento que el pecho me pesa al respirar cuando acerco el dedo a la pantalla para contar su número en un recuadro que contiene dos columnas._

_Treinta y dos._

_Treinta y dos efectos secundarios que pueden afectar en mayor o menor grado el cuerpo y la mente de Scully durante las próximas seis semanas, independientemente de que al final el tumor pueda seguir ahí, amenazando su vida._

_Incluso si el tratamiento funciona y el tumor desaparece, los efectos indeseados de la radiación pueden persistir durante meses, o años, después de acabar el tratamiento. Algunos incluso permanecerán con Scully y conmigo de por vida._

_Como si fuera algo que ella o yo vamos a olvidar algún día sin necesidad de que nos lo recuerden._

_El miércoles por la mañana, cuando sólo había recibido dos sesiones, ya intuí que pasaba algo. En el despacho no era la misma. Distraída, casi ausente. Con los hombros echados hacia delante, como si hubiera olvidado el lenguaje corporal que consigue que los hombres a su paso piensen dos veces lo que van a decir, o lo que les conviene callar._

_Ese mismo día vi también la quemadura en su cara, aún muy tenue, cuando me acerqué a sacar mis gafas de sol de la guantera del coche, y mi cara casi rozó la suya, sentada a mi lado. El comentario acerca de tomar el sol en su terraza no fue más que un intento de sacar el tema. De obligarle a hablar cuando dos días después aún no había dicho una palabra, y sus mejillas encendidas ya eran más que evidentes desde la entrada del despacho. La piel blanca, casi transparente, de Scully no se puede permitir el lujo de tomar el sol. Ella lo sabe y yo lo sé. Su esfuerzo por ocultar las pecas que salpican su nariz y mejillas ha sido una constante desde que la conozco. Uno no pasa cuatro meses al año, durante cinco años, al otro lado de la puerta de comunicación de dos habitaciones de hotel, sin enterarse de algún que otro secretillo de la intimidad de su compañera._

_Nada de qué avergonzarse… siempre que ella no sepa que yo lo sé._

_Trato de ser optimista y decirme que es demasiado pronto para saber si la radioterapia dará resultado. Desgraciadamente, no parece que sea pronto para ver cómo la fuerza y la energía de Scully desaparecen de su cuerpo por momentos. Está cansada, siempre, y ha perdido el apetito. Sólo los desayunos han sido decentes, pero el resto del día se le olvida comer y, si se lo recuerdo, me rechaza como si le_ _hubiera propuesto ver una película de tíos. El incidente del yogurt no ha ayudado, sólo le ha puesto de mal humor contra mí. No quiero tomármelo de un modo personal. Quería coger el cuenco para limpiarlo mientras ella se ocupaba de la nariz. En ese momento he notado que se sentía violenta, y no he querido insistir…_

“¡Mulder!”.

_Al oír su llamada desde el dormitorio, dejo el portátil abierto en el sofá, y me pongo en pie._

“¿Sí?. Estoy en el salón”, _alzo la voz sin moverme del siti_ o.

“¿Puedes venir?”.

_No necesito más de diez pasos para llegar a la entrada del dormitorio, y ahí me detengo un momento. La única luz que hay es la de la mesita de noche._

_Scully está sentada en la cama, con el edredón cubriéndole hasta la cintura. En vez de pijama, lleva una vieja camiseta gris de manga corta, varias tallas mayor que la suya, en la que parece estar a punto de desaparecer._

_La mitad izquierda de su cuerpo y su cara están iluminados por el brillo anaranjado de la lámpara. La otra mitad, en penumbra, le da un aire teatral un tanto trágico. No me sorprendería ver que una nube negra sobre su cabeza comienza a lanzar rayos y truenos, anunciando el punto álgido de la obra. Aquel en el que vemos al héroe vencido, y a nosotros con el corazón en la boca, antes del acto final._

_Mientras nos miramos a los ojos, me acerco y me siento a su lado en la cama. Mi rodilla toca su muslo por encima del edredón._

“Quería hablar contigo, Mulder”.

“¿De qué?”.

_Se ha quedado callada un momento, como pensando las palabras, y mientras espero la miro atentamente. Tiene las manos entrelazadas y en ellas esconde un pañuelo de papel. Los dedos no cubren del todo las manchas de sangre que veo. No la he oído salir al baño a lavarse, y cuando le voy a preguntar veo que una gota ha ido a parar a la parte inferior de su mandíbula. Parece que se ha limpiado sin mirarse al espejo, y sólo ha logrado extenderla._

_Al coger el pañuelo de su mano se resiste un momento, pero lo suelta. Lo doblo hacia adentro y paso la lengua ligeramente por la parte mas limpia. Luego le sujeto la barbilla para frotar la mancha dos o tres veces hasta que desaparece, y vuelvo a poner el pañuelo en sus manos._

“Mañana hablaré con Skinner a primera hora”, _dice convencida._

_Su voz firme en total contradicción con sus manos apretando el pañuelo, y arrancando trozos pequeños que sin darse cuenta está salpicando por el edredón._

_Estoy un poco sorprendido, y con las cejas elevadas le pregunto qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Su respuesta tampoco contiene palabras. Se lleva la mano a la nuca y pasa los cuatro dedos extendidos por la parte interior del pelo, desde la raíz hasta las puntas, como si lo peinase. Me muestra la mano abierta, y oigo un sonido gutural. No sé si ha sido Scully tratando de ahogar un sollozo, o mi estómago girando sobre sí mismo._

_Enredados entre sus dedos veo cabellos rojizos._

_Muchos._

_A Scully ya le están temblando los labios así que me acerco y con mis brazos traigo su cabeza y la parte baja de su espalda hasta mí, para abrazarla mientras se derrumba. Sus manos agarran mi camiseta y siento sus lágrimas humedecer mi cuello. Necesito decirle algo, pero lo único que me viene a la mente es._

_Sólo es pelo._

_Así que me callo, y seguimos abrazados mucho tiempo._

_Cuando se separa de mí, empiezo a sentir como si Scully se estuviera deshaciendo ante mis ojos._

_Su precioso pelo rojo…_

_Me siento estúpido cuando en mi mente aparece el recuadro de dos columnas, y veo claramente el efecto secundario que ocupa el quinto lugar en la columna de la izquierda._

**_Caída del cabello._ **

_A veces mi memoria fotográfica sólo sirve para eso. Mostrarme lo obvio sin ofrecerme alternativas._

“Cuando el tratamiento acabe volverá a crecer”.

_Lo he dicho en un tono afirmativo, pero en realidad no lo sé. Necesito que ella me responda a una pregunta que no me atrevo a formular._

“Sí… Si logro superar el tratamiento”.

_Llevo dos días dándole vueltas a algo que quiero decirle, y no me atrevo porque sé que lo va a rechazar._

“Scully, deberías hablar con tu médico para que te incluya en un grupo de apoyo. Gente que está pasando por lo mismo que tú e intenta superarlo, o que ya lo ha superado. Necesitas pruebas de que es posible salir adelante”.

“¿Para qué?. ¿De qué sirve hablar de ello?... ¿Acaso eso aumentará las probabilidades de que la radiación acabe con el tumor antes que conmigo?”.

_Ese tono irritable es lo que esperaba. Me da el valor necesario para hablarle sin dar más rodeos._

“Tengo miedo de que la depresión acabe contigo antes de que lo haga el tumor o la radiación”.

“No estoy deprimida, Mulder. Es sólo que…”.

“Sí lo estás. Has perdido la esperanza cuando aún no tienes una verdadera razón para ello. Y creo que la culpa la tiene en gran parte el hecho de que lleves una semana pasando por esto tú sola”.

“Bueno, ahora estás aquí… Tú eres psicólogo, Mulder. Ya no necesito un grupo de personas extrañas curioseando en mi vida”.

“Yo no soy tu psicólogo, Scully. Soy tu amigo”.

“Yo soy tu amiga y, siempre que has necesitado un médico…”.

“¿Qué?... Has llamado a una ambulancia; te has quedado a mi lado; has tapado la herida con tu mano para que no me desangrara, y te has asegurado de ponerme en las mejores manos de quienes podían salvarme la vida… Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Asegurarme de que alguien te proporciona la ayuda que yo mismo no puedo ofrecerte”.

“Me estás ayudando… Estás aquí”.

“Necesitas más que eso”.

Scully cerró los ojos un momento. Se apartó un mechón de la frente recogiéndolo detrás de la oreja.

“No he perdido la esperanza; sólo soy realista. Puede que la radioterapia no dé resultado, y entonces…”.

Mulder inclinó la cabeza tratando de encontrar su mirada.

“Entonces, ¿qué?, Scully”.

Le cogió la mano en la que guardaba el pañuelo y la apretó, animándole a seguir hablando; a liberarse de parte de la carga que llevaba dentro. A expresar los sentimientos y emociones que su mente racional se empeñaba en reprimir, aun a costa de su equilibrio mental. Scully necesitaba darse así misma permiso para tener miedo. Para sentirse débil y vulnerable, sin importarle lo que los demás opinaran de ella. Necesitaba luchar en contra de su propia naturaleza, y eso sólo podía hacerlo ella. Mulder no podía ayudarla.

“… ¿Qué va a ser de ti?”.

Mulder estaba seguro de que no había oído bien. Al fin y al cabo, su voz apenas fue un susurro, y se había cubierto la boca con el pañuelo.

“¿Qué va a ser de mí, Scully?... ¿De mí?”.

“No quiero que vuelvas a quedarte solo”.

Mulder llevó su mano izquierda hasta la parte posterior del cuello, y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que su frente se apoyó en la de ella.

“Aunque llegara ese momento, Scully, nunca voy a estar tan solo. Tendría tu recuerdo, y lo que aprendí de ti. Hay alguien ahí fuera para quien valgo la pena sólo por ser quien soy”.

“Deberías empezar a trabajar con la agente Moretti mañana mismo. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda. Podría ser menos del que creemos”.

Mulder sintió el estómago doblándose otra vez sobre sí mismo.

“No tengo prisa… Si de verdad nos queda poco tiempo, quiero pasarlo contigo, no con ella…Pero no lo sabes, Scully. Tienes que dejar de adelantarte a los acontecimientos. Es inútil, y sólo te hace sufrir. Prefiero vivir esta etapa difícil día a día, y juntos. Scully, créeme. Algún día nos reiremos recordándola… Bueno, no nos reiremos, pero brindaremos por seguir vivos y juntos”.

Mulder cubrió con sus manos las mejillas de Scully, y acercó la punta de su nariz a la de ella.

“¿Sabes qué, Scully?. Vamos a brindar ahora mismo”.

“Ahora… ¿Por qué?”.

La miró a los ojos, ahora tan cerca que apenas podía enfocar su imagen.

“Porque has empezado la lucha para vencer al cáncer. Cuando acabes con el, volveremos a brindar”.

“No tengo nada con qué brindar”.

“Espérame aquí”.

Salió del dormitorio, y durante unos minutos, Scully escuchó sonidos en la cocina. Armarios que se abrían, cristal chocando entre sí, la puerta de la nevera…

Cuando volvió, traía en las manos una pequeña bandeja plateada en la que había dos copas de cristal altas y estrechas, medio llenas de un líquido claro y transparente.

“No sabía que tenía champán en casa, Mulder. Es más, estoy segura de que yo no lo he comprado”.

“Me gusta vivir con la mente abierta”, respondió con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

Le entregó una de las copas, y con la otra en su mano volvió a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Scully miraba con atención el líquido en su copa.

No… No había una sola burbuja.

“Por ti, Scully. Porque cada vez que la vida te ha golpeado, tú le has mirado de frente y te has vuelto a levantar más fuerte y con más determinación. Esto es sólo un golpe más. Ponte en pie, las manos en las caderas, y mira de frente con esa mirada que a mí me deja clavado en el sitio, sin saber qué decir. La vida se lo va a pensar dos veces antes de acabar contigo. Aún no conoce al adversario con el que pretende medirse”.

Ella sonrió algo avergonzada al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la lágrima que estaba a punto de escapar por el borde exterior del ojo. Se preguntó a sí misma cómo hacía eso Mulder. Provocar en su mente sentimientos contradictorios con unas pocas palabras, incluso sólo con una mirada, o un gesto de sus labios. A veces sentía que acercándose a él acabaría absorbida por su pasión. Otras, cuando se alejaba un poco para poder respirar, tenía miedo de perderse en la nada. En la insignificancia de una vida cómoda y normal, sin la pasión ni la fuerza de una mente que tiene una meta en la vida más allá de la mera existencia.

“Por ti, Mulder. Porque eres la fuerza en la que me apoyo para levantarme y seguir. No me dejaré vencer por esto”.

Alzaron las copas y las acercaron hasta que el contacto provocó una nota musical, y con una sonrisa en los labios, tomaron el primer sorbo a la vez.

Scully esperaba sentir en su lengua miles de explosiones de gas diminutas, y a continuación el calor bajando por su garganta. Su mente flotaría un poco más ligera antes de acabar la copa.

Miró a Mulder cuando no ocurrió nada parecido.

El interior de su boca se cubrió, en cambio, de una capa dulce y fría, con sabor a bosque y tierra.

“Mulder…, ¡esto es té!”, exclamó perpleja.

“¿Quién dice que una copa sólo se puede llenar de vino o champán?”.

Ella bebió otro trago y miró pensativa la pieza de cristal en su mano, como estudiándola.

“¿Sabes?, estas copas me las regaló mamá el día que empecé a trabajar en la Oficina… el día que te conocí. Cuando entré en el despacho, la caja con las seis copas estaba aún en el maletero de mi coche. Había pasado unos días en su casa, y me las dio antes de ir al trabajo. No tenía tiempo de pasar por aquí a dejarlas, así que me las llevé. Por la noche, al volver a casa las coloque en el armario de la cocina, y desde entonces están ahí. Nunca las he usado”.

“Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero creo que esta es una buena ocasión para estrenarlas”.

Mulder se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla. Ella volvió un poco la cara para vigilar que la copa no se derramara con el movimiento del colchón, y el pequeño cambio de ángulo provocó que los labios de Mulder tocaran los de ella. No fue un beso, apenas un roce en la comisura.

Scully sonrió y desvió la mirada…

_________

Continuará…

 

 

 

 


	4. 6ª Sesión. Lunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro, si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

 Capítulo Cuarto: 6ª Sesión. Lunes.

**08:02h a.m. Lunes**

   El viaje en coche hasta el despacho fue silencioso. Las manos de Scully temblaban ligeramente en su regazo. Mulder se preguntaba si se debía a su estado de debilidad general, a los nervios por el inminente encuentro con Skinner, o si se trataba de otro de los efectos secundarios de la lista que ya tenía grabada a fuego en la mente.

    Fuera del despacho de Skinner, Kimberly ocupaba su puesto habitual, sentada ante el ordenador, tecleando concentrada.

   “Buenos días, Kim. ¿Está Skinner en su despacho?”, saludó Mulder empujando ligeramente la espalda de Scully para que pasara delante de él.

   La secretaria de Skinner dejó el teclado, y les dirigió una sonrisa.

 “Hoy ha llegado muy temprano… No recuerdo que tuvierais concertada una cita”.

“No la tenemos, pero necesitamos hablar con él, ahora mismo si es posible. ¿Podrías avisarle de que estamos aquí?”, pidió Scully.

   “Desde luego”, respondió ya en pie.

  Desapareció en el despacho del Subdirector y un minuto después volvió a salir. Se detuvo sujetando la puerta abierta para que los agentes pasaran delante de ella.

   “El Subdirector Skinner puede verles ahora, agentes”.

   Cuando Scully llegó a su altura, Kimberly la miró a los ojos.

   “¿Se encuentra bien, agente Scully?. Parece algo pálida”, dijo bajando un poco la voz.

 Ella levantó los hombros tratando de adoptar una postura lo más recta posible.

  “No he dormido mucho, Kim, pero estoy bien”, respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

   Cuando entraron al despacho y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Scully agradeció que Skinner mantuviera su promesa de tratar su caso con la mayor discreción. Al parecer ni siquiera su secretaria lo sabía.

 El Subdirector levantó la vista de su escritorio.

   “Agente Scully, agente Mulder. Kimberly dice que necesitan hablar conmigo. Siéntense, por favor. ¿Hay algún problema?”, preguntó mirando directamente a Scully.

  Ellos se sentaron en sus puestos habituales delante del escritorio. Scully alisaba la tela de sus pantalones para tener las manos y la mente ocupadas mientras sentía los ojos de Skinner en ella.

  “Señor, he venido…”. Volvió la cara hacia Mulder. El la estaba mirando fijamente, pero su expresión no delataba ninguna emoción que ella pudiera descifrar en este momento.

  “…Hemos venido a hablar de mi… situación”.

  Skinner se echó hacia delante en su silla y entrelazó las manos encima de la mesa.

  “¿Cómo se encuentra, Scully?. Hablé con el agente Mulder hace unos días, y me comentó que aún le estaban haciendo pruebas”.

  Mulder notó inmediatamente el cambio en la forma de dirigirse a su compañera. Su tono de voz más amable, claramente afectado, y utilizando sólo su apellido.

  “Ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas… De hecho estoy sometiéndome a tratamiento desde la semana psada para intentar reducir el tumor”.

   “Confío en que sea efectivo, Scully. Sé que está usted en las mejores manos… Me pregunto si no debería haber sido informado de ello desde el primer día”.

   Skinner miró a Mulder por encima de las gafas pidiendo una respuesta que no esperaba obtener de Scully. El agente se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no era a él a quien le correspondía hablar.

   “Se trata de un tratamiento combinado de Radioterapia y Quimioterapia, señor. Sesiones diarias de lunes a viernes, al salir del trabajo. Durarán mes y medio aproximadamente”.

   Scully ofrecía sólo datos fríos y concisos para dirigirse a un punto concreto. A Skinner no le parecía suficiente.

   “Imagino que ese tratamiento va a afectar de algún modo a su trabajo en la Oficina, ¿no es así?”, preguntó tanteando el terreno

   “Si, señor… La Radioterapia tiene… efectos secundarios. No puedo saber hasta qué punto me van a afectar, pero creo que no podré seguir desarrollando el trabajo de campo con el agente Mulder de un modo adecuado”.

   “Entiendo que quiere solicitar un cambio en su situación laboral por motivos de salud. ¿Ha pensado dejar el trabajo durante una temporada?. Tal vez sea lo mejor”.

   “No, señor. Estoy segura de que puedo cumplir con mis obligaciones en la oficina perfectamente”, respondió clavando sus ojos en él.

   Skinner se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. Por un segundo pensó que Scully se iba abalanzar encima de la mesa, y agarrarle de la corbata para exigirle que no la obligase a dejar el trabajo.

   “Necesitaré informes de su médico para asegurarme de que está en condiciones de seguir trabajando”.

   “Sí, señor. Me ocuparé de ello hoy mismo”.

   Skinner se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Se frotó el puente de la nariz a la vez que hacía una profunda inspiración. Luego soltó el aire lentamente.

   “Dana…”.

  Sólo dijo su nombre, y esperó a que le mirase. Ella se agarraba una mano con la otra para asegurarse de que no temblaban. Cuando notó el silencio, levantó la cara hacia el Subdirector.

 “¿Puedo hablar con usted de modo extraoficial?”.

   “Por supuesto… señor”.

   De pronto, Scully sintió que no sabía cómo dirigirse a su superior. Miró a Mulder, a su izquierda. Skinner también le estaba mirando, y con los cuatro ojos fijos en él sintió que alguien sobraba en el despacho. No estaba seguro de si esperaban que dijera algo, o simplemente saliera para que Skinner pudiera hablar a solas con su compañera. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ni se movió, así que esperó. El Subdirector volvió a dirigir su mirada a la agente y Mulder vio en los ojos de ella que prefería que se quedara.

“¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te conozco, Scully?. ¿Casi cinco años?”.

“… Sí. Desde que fui asignada como compañera del agente Mulder en los expedientes X”.

   “Si algo me ha quedado claro en este tiempo es que, de todo el personal al que superviso, eres con diferencia la agente que más se ha implicado la hora de cumplir con su trabajo. Y no creas que no entiendo de la dificultad de esa tarea teniendo en cuenta las especiales características de la Sección a la que fuiste asignada, e incluso del agente que tienes como compañero. Tu cualificación profesional, y creo que tus aspiraciones personales, deberían haberte llevado en otra dirección totalmente distinta. Más de una vez me he preguntado, y estoy seguro de que tú misma también, como alguien con tu preparación científica y una mente racional como la tuya, ha terminado en el despacho de los Expedientes X”.

   Mulder soltó una risa discreta y se cubrió la boca con los dedos confiando en que el sonido no hubiera traspasado los límites de su mente. A su lado, Scully movía el zapato en su pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha reflejando un estado de nervios que se esforzaba en contener. No iba a permitir que esa tensión se reflejara en sus manos o en su rostro, hasta el punto de que Skinner lo notara.

   “Sé que tu dedicación absoluta no se debe sólo al compromiso que has adquirido en la búsqueda de la Verdad que persigue el agente Mulder. A estas alturas tienes tus propias razones para conocer la Verdad que cada día parece más enredada en la telaraña de los Expedientes X”.

   Mulder hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza de un modo totalmente inconsciente. No era algo nuevo para él, pero oír a Skinner decirlo en voz alta fue como si le abofetearan. Su lucha por encontrar la Verdad tenía un motivo que le había impulsado a seguir durante más de veinticinco años. La lucha de Scully no sólo era en parte la misma, sino que desde muy pronto tuvo sus propios motivos para seguir. Para no plantearse la idea de reconducir su carrera, y volver al punto donde sus expectativas vitales y la realidad tuvieran algo en común.

   Los motivos de Scully eran ahora cuatro, cinco, e incluso seis. Mulder no estaba seguro, pero uno de ellos la tenía en este momento sentada ante Skinner.

   “No sé… No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar”.

   “También sé”, continuó Skinner como si ella no hubiera dicho nada, “que tu dedicación absoluta a este trabajo y a esta Institución tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que eres una mujer”.

   Scully sintió el impulso de abofetearse a sí misma por dentro. No sabía qué hacer con la sensación extraña de oír a Skinner dirigirse a ella de un modo tan personal. En cinco años no recordaba que le hubiera hablado ni una sola vez sin utilizar el término de _usted_. Y cuando apuntó de modo tan explícito que su forma de entender su trabajo descansaba en parte en su condición de mujer, no supo si sentirse ofendida o reconocida. En cualquier caso creyó que debía decir algo.

   “Señor, yo… Creo que yo nunca…”.

  Skinner levantó la mano, y con una ligera sonrisa le indicó que no necesitaba dar ninguna explicación, ni justificarse.

  “Lo que quiero decir, Scully, es que como usted y el agente Mulder, soy consciente de la realidad. Menos del 20% del personal que trabaja para el FBI, son mujeres. Como en muchos otros campos, este es un mundo dominado por hombres, y eso sólo añade dificultad, una carga extra, a una profesión que de por sí ya exige dedicación absoluta. Si cada mujer en este edificio tiene que dar el doble, sólo por el hecho de serlo, para ser reconocida por sus compañeros varones, tú has dado siempre más. Ningún otro agente a mi cargo ha sufrido tan graves efectos por el hecho de cumplir con su obligación hasta sus últimas consecuencias, y por proteger la vida y la reputación del compañero al que ha sido asignada”.

   “Esa es la razón de que el FBI nos asigne compañeros, señor. Protegernos el uno al otro ante una situación de riesgo. Tanto el agente Mulder como yo sólo hacemos lo que nos exige el Reglamento que libremente hemos decidido acatar”.

   “Scully, no quites importancia a lo que haces. Sabes que tu comportamiento ha ido muchas veces más allá de lo que exige el Reglamento, y sólo por esa razón, él, señaló a Mulder, sigue aún vivo y formando parte de esta Institución.

   “Yo… creo en lo que hago”.

 “Lo sé. Sé que eres perfectamente consciente de que el trabajo que hacemos aquí, y el que desarrollas en los Expedientes X junto al agente Mulder, es importante porque ayuda a personas inocentes que se ven atrapadas en situaciones trágicas. Por eso te exiges a ti misma el máximo grado de responsabilidad. Supongo que crecer en una familia que forma parte de la Marina también ha contribuido a forjar ese carácter disciplinado, perfeccionista, y entregado a la causa que defiendes… pero hay momentos, y creo que este es uno de ellos, en que deberías tratar de ser más… flexible”.

  Scully frunció levemente el ceño. Empezaba a sentir una ligera sensación de nausea en el estómago, y respiró profundamente para intentar mitigarla.

   “Señor… No sé… Creo que no entiendo lo que trata de decirme”.

   “Imagino que sabes que la semana pasada estuve hablando con el agente Mulder, de tu situación”.

  ”Sí. Me dijo que usted había decidido asignarle un nuevo compañero”.

   “Así es. Al principio pensé que era algo prematuro, pero sé que este tema le afecta a él tanto como a ti misma. El agente Mulder necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que las cosas van a cambiar, y por eso le asigné a la agente Moretti. Después de todo, creo que no he tomado la decisión con suficiente rapidez, y me preocupa que se deba en parte al hecho de que no he sido informado de que ya habías iniciado el tratamiento. Por la conversación que tuve con el agente Mulder el pasado miércoles, entiendo que él tampoco lo sabía…”.

   “Señor, no creí que fuera necesario…”.

   “¿No creíste que fuera necesario decirle a tu compañero que habías iniciado el tratamiento contra el cáncer?”, le interrumpió incrédulo.

   Skinner se frotó los ojos y se rascó la parte superior de la cabeza, allí donde Scully podía ver la piel tan tensa y brillante que pensó que vería su propio reflejo sólo con acercarse un poco.

   “¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, Scully?”.

   “Señor…”.

   “No sé quién me preocupa más, si tú o el agente Mulder”.

   Scully le miró de frente sin decir nada. Su expresión confusa, suficiente para que Skinner siguiera hablando.

  “Cuando le llamé a mi despacho para informarle acerca de su nueva compañera, lo hice pensando sólo en él. El agente Mulder y tú formáis uno de los mejores equipos que he visto en toda mi carrera, y sé que trabajar con otra persona va a ser un paso difícil, aunque sea algo temporal. Aún recuerdo la época en que le fue asignado el agente Krycek. Te aseguro que para mí, como su superior, fue una pesadilla, y no querría pasar por ello otra vez. Por eso le llamé la semana pasada a mi despacho. Creí que vendrían los dos, pero Mulder dijo que tú ya habías salido. Hablamos de la nueva agente que iba a tener como compañera, de la necesidad de poner al día a la agente Moretti en lo referente al trabajo en los expedientes X… y hablamos de ti”.

   Scully notó el ácido del estómago subir a su garganta. Le parecía que llevaban en el despacho un tiempo innecesariamente largo, y ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado clara la razón por la que había venido. Sólo quería que Skinner le liberase de la obligación del trabajo de campo mientras durase el tratamiento y tal vez un periodo de tiempo después, hasta que pasara lo peor de los efectos secundarios. Era un trámite rutinario. Skinner debía firmar el documento que detallaba los cambios en las condiciones de su contrato, y ella debía proporcionarle los informes médicos con los puntos referentes a la evolución de la enfermedad, el tratamiento, y su capacidad tanto física como psicológica para continuar en el trabajo. Desde luego no había venido a hablar de sí misma con Skinner. Apenas era capaz de hacerlo con Mulder, y ver lo que el Subdirector pretendía le estaba poniendo nerviosa hasta el punto de sentir su estómago cada vez más cerca de la boca.

   “¿Sabes qué fue lo que realmente me  preocupó, Scully?. Cuando le pregunté a Mulder cómo te encontrabas, me dijo que no estaba seguro”.

_Sí. De eso exactamente era de lo que no quería hablar con Skinner._

 “Reconozco que no me sorprendió demasiado su respuesta. Llevas trabajando conmigo el tiempo suficiente como para que haya llegado a conocerte bien. O al menos eso creo. Desde que dijiste que querías llevar tu caso a través del Departamento de Justicia, y no por los cauces normales, me di cuenta de que tratarías de anteponer tu trabajo a tu vida, como has hecho siempre… Pero este no es el momento de mostrarse profesional hasta ese extremo. Es el momento de preocuparte más por ti misma que por tu trabajo… o que por el agente Mulder”.

  “En este momento, lo único que puedo hacer es someterme al tratamiento que ha decidido mi oncólogo, el Dr Hansen. Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo”.

   “De eso no tengo la menor duda, Scully, pero sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Nadie que importe duda de tu compromiso y dedicación a tu trabajo, ni de tu capacidad de llevarlo a cabo. Mucho menos, el agente Mulder o yo. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no trates de salvaguardar tu imagen profesional, ni proteger a Mulder, a costa de tu salud. No es momento para heroicidades, Scully. No te avergüences de pedir ayuda, porque estoy seguro de que la necesitas”.

   “En este momento sólo necesito liberarme del trabajo de campo”, le recordó.

   Quería que Skinner se centrara en el tema que había venido a tratar, y acabar de una vez la reunión.

   “Por supuesto. Desde hoy mismo trabajas sólo en el despacho. Únicamente me queda decirte que, como no estoy muy seguro de que me vayas a tener al corriente de cómo van realmente las cosas, le he pedido al agente Mulder que lo haga. Sé que tendré en mi despacho los informes médicos oportunos, pero me preocupas, Scully. Quiero saber realmente cómo estás llevando el tema, si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti no como tu jefe, sino como tu amigo. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo tanto como con el agente Mulder”.

   Scully sabía que se estaba ruborizando, y sólo esperaba que la quemadura lo hiciera menos evidente. Los sentimientos se acumulaban en su mente, y no sabía qué decir. Se sentía agradecida, avergonzada, sorprendida, y algo indignada.

   Respecto a esto último sí tenía algo que decir.

   “Señor, ¿me está diciendo que pretende que el agente Mulder me vigile para luego informarle a usted?”.

   Mulder nunca pensó que Scully se atrevería a levantarle la ceja al Subdirector, como le hacía a él. Pero sí. Ahí estaba, casi a la altura de la línea del pelo.

   Skinner se bajó un poco el nudo de la corbata, y su nuez dio un saltito.

   “Desde luego que no. Pero no porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque creo que no serviría de nada. El agente Mulder sólo puede decirme lo que tú quieras que diga, o que sepa. Ya me quedó claro que la semana pasada no sabía más que yo. Parece que crees que ocultar información a Mulder le ayuda, pero no es así. Te lo digo por experiencia. El silencio nunca hace las cosas más fáciles”.

  Skinner se ajustó de nuevo las gafas mientras esperaba a que Scully dijera algo. Su expresión se volvió grave de repente. Como si Walter, el hombre que había hablado hasta ahora hubiera desaparecido, y el escritorio lo ocupara de nuevo el Director Adjunto Skinner.

   “Agente Mulder, mañana a primera hora quiero el informe del caso Blanche en mi mesa. Hablaré también con la agente Moretti para que sepa que será su compañera en el próximo caso que les asigne”.

    “Sí, señor”.

   “Si no tienen nada más que decir, pueden retirarse”.

 Los agentes se levantaron simultáneamente, y Mulder se adelantó un poco para abrir la puerta.

   Durante el trayecto en el ascensor y por el pasillo, hasta el despacho del sótano, no dijeron una sola palabra. Caminaban codo con codo, con la vista al frente, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

   Una vez dentro, Scully ocupó su sitio y encendió el ordenador, dispuesta a centrarse en el papeleo pendiente.

  Mulder se sentó en su silla, y abrió la carpeta que tenía encima del escritorio. Sacó los documentos y tras ojearlos brevemente, los dejó extendidos sobre la mesa. Luego se echó hacia atrás en la silla, y emitió un pequeño suspiro. Scully se obligó a no retirar la vista de su pantalla, pero sólo aguantó dos minutos en silencio.

   “Deja de mirarme así, Mulder. No quiero que me vigiles”.

    El volvió a enredar entre los papeles de su mesa como si estuviera muy ocupado.

   “No te vigilo, Scully. Si levanto los ojos del escritorio estás en mi campo de visión. No puedo evitarlo a menos que quieras que vuelva mi mesa contra la pared, y te dé la espalda”.

   Ella le miró como si sopesara la idea, pero no dijo nada.

   Durante más de dos horas se dedicaron en silencio al trabajo pendiente. Mulder acabó el informe que debía entregar a Skinner, y lo dejó metido en una carpeta, en una esquina del escritorio.

  “Scully, ¿quieres salir a comer algo por ahí?”.

  “De acuerdo, pero que esté cerca. No tenemos mucho tiempo, y tampoco me apetece demasiado andar”.

  “Podríamos ir a Andrews´s”, sugirió. “Te encanta su pescado asado”.

   Scully se levantó para recoger el folio que estaba saliendo de su impresora y tras revisarlo un momento, se acercó para añadirlo a la carpeta que Mulder acababa de dejar.

   “Buena idea. Hace tiempo que no vamos por allí”.

   El resto de la mañana transcurrió entre más papeleo, consultas a antiguos expedientes, un poco de chateo con los chicos de el Tirador Solitario, y un par de lances a la papelera con el balón de baloncesto.

   A las 12:15h Mulder había consultado su reloj una docena de veces, y mirado a Scully con disimulo otras tantas. Ella fingía no darse cuenta.

   “Hora de comer”, dijo saltando de la silla para alcanzar el abrigo del perchero.

  Scully siguió tecleando medio minuto y después de dar a guardar el documento, apagó el ordenador. Cuando se puso en pie, él ya estaba con su abrigo abierto detrás de ella, esperando a que metiera los brazos por las mangas.

   “Gracias”.

  Antes de separarse, Mulder alisó el tejido sobre los hombros, y retiró dos cabellos rojizos que se habían quedado pegados cerca del cuello.

_________

**Andrew´s Place**

**12:25h p.m. Lunes**

   Andrew´s estaba apenas a cinco minutos andando, y cuando llegaron sólo quedaban dos mesas vacías. Su cercanía a la Oficina hacía del establecimiento un punto de encuentro frecuente para buena parte del personal. De hecho, los tres camareros conocían a la mayoría de los clientes por su nombre de pila.

  Mulder caminaba hombro con hombro tomando la mano de Scully y escondiéndola con la suya entre los pliegues de sus abrigos para no llamar la atención de caras conocidas. Llegaron hasta el fondo del local donde una mesa junto a la pared les ofrecía un poco de intimidad. Allí dejaron los abrigos en las dos sillas vacías, y Mulder separó la de ella para que se sentara antes de ocupar su propio sitio. Sin perder tiempo, levantó la mano para que Eric se acercara. Era el camarero mayor de los tres, y dueño del local. Mientras esperaba, él consultó el menú doblado sobre la mesa aunque ya había decidido lo que iban a pedir. Eric también lo sabía, y comenzó a apuntar en su libreta antes incluso de saludarles con familiaridad.

  “¡Agente Scully, agente Mulder!. ¡Que sorpresa verles otra vez por aquí!. Debe hacer al menos tres meses. ¿Tomarán lo de siempre?”.

  “Sí. Para Scully su pescado asado con verduras, y para mí la pasta”.

   “Y para acompañar, mi mejor vino blanco. Marca de la casa”, sugirió el hombre.

  “No… Para mí sólo agua”, dijo Scully convencida.

  “¿Agua?... ¿Con el pescado asado?”, preguntó ofendido. “Vamos agentes, ya sé que están de servicio, pero prometo no decir ni una palabra a Skinner”, bromeó.

    “Trae el vino, Eric. Yo sí lo probaré”, aceptó Mulder.

   “¿Y de postre?. Hay uno nuevo en la carta. Arroz con leche de almendras con toque de canela”.

    “Hoy no, Eric. Tomaré sólo el pescado”.

 “Ha tenido un éxito tremendo. Debería probarlo”, insistió con el ceño algo fruncido.

   La agente Scully nunca había sido una cliente difícil. No solía rechazar las sugerencias en lo que al menú se refería. Al contrario, siempre estaba dispuesta a probar las novedades que Eric les presentaba, y a dar su opinión. Incluso cuando esta no era tan favorable como él había esperado. Hoy encontraba a Scully un tanto apagada, ni siquiera dispuesta para un momento de charla intrascendente. Pensó que tal vez tenía un mal día en el trabajo.

   “La próxima vez, Eric. Gracias”.

 “Trae una ración. La compartiremos”, decidió Mulder.

  “Cuando lo probéis, la pediréis cada vez”, aseguró mientras se retiraba.

  “Mulder, no me apetece tomar postre. En serio”.

  “No te preocupes. No dejaré que se eche a perder. Me ha dado un poco de pena ver su decepción cuando le has dicho que no lo probarías”.

   “Seguro que está tan bueno como dice. Es sólo que…”.

   Scully se encogió de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo.

  Quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en el centro de la mesa. Mulder cogió su servilleta y la estiró sobre los muslos. Apoyó la yema de su dedo índice en el borde de su copa vacía, e inició un lento movimiento circular que, de vez en cuando producía una nota musical.

   “Scully..”.

   Ella miraba el giro de su dedo en el cristal.

   “Respecto a lo que ha dicho Skinner…”.

 “Skinner ha dicho muchas cosas”, le interrumpió estirando su propia servilleta.

  “El silencio nunca hace las cosas más fáciles… ni para ti ni para mí”.

  “No sé qué quieres que diga, Mulder. En realidad no creo que haya mucho que decir. Las cosas son como son, y no puedo hacer nada más que lo que estoy haciendo para cambiarlas”.

   “Yo sí tengo algo que decir”.

   Ella desvió la mirada haciendo un recorrido visual por las demás mesas.

  “Yo también tengo miedo, Scully… de lo mismo que tú, pero no quiero que me ocultes cosas porque eso me asusta aún más. Cuando siento que no me estás diciendo algo, es como si desapareciera el camino bajo mis pies. Me siento perdido. No sé adónde dirigirme. No puedo centrarme en alcanzar una meta que ni siquiera veo”.

   “Yo… sólo trato de protegerte”.

  “¿De protegerme?... Scully, ¿no crees que ahora eres tú quien necesita protección?”.

  “Puede que la necesitemos los dos… por distintos motivos”.

   “En este momento lo único que importa es que te centres en ti. En tu lucha. No quiero que te preocupes por mí”.

    Scully sonrió para sí misma.

   “¿No es un poco tarde, Mulder?. Llevo cinco años preocupándome por ti, y no voy a dejarlo ahora”.

   “Deja que ahora lo haga la agente Moretti”.

   Mulder le hizo su juego de cejas.

   “¿Sabes, Mulder?. Creo que es una suerte que te hayan asignado otra vez a una mujer como compañera. Tal vez sea porque Skinner te conoce demasiado bien”.

   “Haces que suene como si en lugar de una compañera necesitase una madre”.

  “Llámalo como quieras, pero necesitas a alguien que se ocupe y se preocupe por ti. Que de verdad le importes. No sólo un compañero con quien compartir una cerveza y un partido en la televisión de un bar. Necesitas algo que sólo una mujer puede ofrecerte”.

   “¡Oh!...”.

  “Aparte de eso”, se apresuró a puntualizar.      “Alguien que por un momento se ponga en tu piel. Que sienta tus motivos por detrás de tus acciones. Que te recuerde que las respuestas a veces están aquí abajo, no siempre ahí arriba. Que lo que puedes perder no siempre compensa lo que puedes descubrir, incluso aunque sea la verdad”.

   “Tú también necesitas a alguien que se preocupe por ti, aunque rechaces la idea. Sobre todo en este momento. Tal vez deberíamos firmar un pacto”.

   “Yo ya firmé ese pacto contigo durante nuestra misión en Icy Cape”.

   Mulder asintió. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de eso?. ¿Cuatro años?. Es como si hubieran pasado siglos, pero sí. Aquel fue un pacto firmado y sellado con las yemas de los dedos en la piel del otro.

_No puedo confiar en ellos, pero quiero poder confiar en ti._

   Hacía poco más de seis meses que se conocían, y la vida de Mulder ya había dado un giro como de la noche al día. Ahora había una posibilidad real de que volviera a ocurrir, de que el giro de 180 grados le volviera a dejar en el punto donde Scully le encontró cuando le conoció.

   Sí. Los dos tenían miedo de lo mismo.

   De la soledad de un hombre que no tiene a nadie que por un momento vea las cosas a través de sus ojos de niño. Scully había hecho eso por él. Había tomado su alma atormentada y la había guardado dentro de sí para liberarla en la forma de un haz de luz que ahora iluminaba su camino, y el de quienes quisieran tener los ojos abiertos.

   Como una linterna de xenon de las que utilizaban en sus investigaciones, así se la imaginaba a veces en su mente. Scully convertía su pasión y su obsesión en la luz que abría los ojos de los que nunca quisieron creer en él.

   Eric se acercó con la comida.

   “Aquí tenéis. Calientes, calientes, y en su punto”, canturreó.

    “Tiene un aspecto magnífico”.

   Scully le dirigió una sonrisa abierta que esperaba fuera suficiente para que olvidara la ofensa por haber rechazado el postre y el vino. Eric dejó la botella en medio de los dos, y se retiró.

   Mulder abordó su plato inmediatamente. Estaba hambriento así que le dedicó toda su atención hasta que desapareció la mitad de su ración de pasta. Entonces miró el plato de Scully.

  Ella había cortado su pescado en porciones ridículamente pequeñas. Le vio ensartar un trozo en el tenedor y llevárselo a la boca. Luego ensartó otro trozo. Parecía como si estuviera preparando los bocados de verdura y pescado para alimentar a un bebé. Mulder siguió con su pasta y cuando la volvió a mirar, ella se llevó otra porción diminuta a la boca. No debía llevar más de tres o cuatro y, sin embargo, había desaparecido gran parte del pescado. Fingió seguir ocupado con su propio plato, pero observaba con disimulo. Mulder no quería creer lo que veía. Se hubiera reído de ella hasta que se le saltaran las lágrimas sino fuera porque ya sentía los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta.

   Scully estaba escondiendo la comida.

  ¿Cuándo dejó de hacerlo él?. ¿A los once años?. Hasta entonces solía esconder las coles de Bruselas y las espinacas. Las odiaba y hacía lo posible por evitarlas sin que su madre se diera cuenta. Las escondía en la servilleta, o las repartía en pequeños trozos por todo el plato para que pareciera que se había comido una parte, y que Tenna le perdonara el resto. Casi siempre funcionaba.

   Ahora, cuando Mulder levantaba los ojos, ella pinchaba un guisante en el tenedor o tomaba otro trozo de pescado minúsculo, mientras los trozos mayores desaparecían debajo de las zanahorias y las judías verdes.

   “Scully…”.

  Ella sabía lo que iba a decir, y no quería hablar del tema. Mejor pasar a otra cosa.

   “Mulder, tengo que decirte algo”.

   “¿Qué?”.

   Preferiría no hablar tampoco de esto, pero debía saberlo de todos modos.

   “Hace tres años, cuando volví de…”.

  Se calló un momento, esperando a que Mulder procesara. El hizo un gesto afirmativo para indicar que sabía a qué se refería.

   “Yo… me hice un seguro de vida”.

   “¿Clyde Bruckman?”.

   Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

  “¡No!”. Scully puso los ojos en blanco. “Lo que quiero decir es que… tú eres el beneficiario”.

   Mulder soltó el tenedor y abrió la boca un par de veces. No sabía qué decir.

   “Scully, ¿por qué has hecho eso?. Quiero decir… tu madre”.

    “Mi madre no necesita dinero”.

  “Yo tampoco, y desde luego no a costa de…”.

   “Te entiendo, Mulder. De verdad. Si llega el momento, no quiero que te lo gastes todo en pipas. Sé que sabrás darle un uso más apropiado”.

   El la miró sin el menor atisbo de humor en su rostro.

   “¡Vaya!. Mulder, el Sr. Sarcasmo y orgulloso de sus propias bromas; parece que yo no le hago tanta gracia. ¿O es que el chiste es tan malo como ha sonado?”.

   “Deberías haber elegido a otra persona más adecuada, Scully. No creo que yo…”.

   “Más adecuada… Si tuviera un hijo no habría nada qué pensar, pero dadas las circunstancias tú eres la siguiente persona más importante en mi vida… En realidad, la primera”.

_Sólo te he llamado a ti..._

   Ella le dijo que ni siquiera había llamado a su madre hasta varios días después de conocer el diagnóstico.

   Mulder abrió la botella de vino, llenó su copa, y la volvió a dejar en el centro de la mesa sin ofrecerse a llenar la de Scully. Ella se limitó a mirarle y comer otro guisante. El sexto, además de dos trozos de zanahoria según la cuenta que él llevaba en su cabeza.

   “Scully, necesito centrarme en el presente. No quiero pensar en lo que haré después. No va a haber ningún después. Vamos a luchar y vencer esto juntos”.

   “El mismo día hice también testamento. Me gusta tener todas las posibilidades cubiertas. No tengo mucho que legar, pero hay cosas que si a mí ya no me sirven quiero que las tengas tú”.

   Scully cogió la cruz de oro entre sus dedos y la separó un poco del cuello señalando en su dirección.

   “¿Cuántas sesiones son necesarias para ver si hay algún avance en la buena dirección?”.

    Mulder quería cambiar de tema.

 “No es probable que haya cambios significativos hasta superar al menos la mitad del tratamiento”.

   “Bien. En ese caso nos centraremos en las próximas dos semanas. Tenemos un largo camino por delante, pero vamos simplemente a poner un pie delante del otro”.

   Eric se acercó con una pequeña bandeja de cristal, y sobre ella el cuenco de arroz con leche. Lo dejó al lado del cubierto de Mulder pero deslizó disimuladamente otra cucharilla junto a la mano de Scully.

   “Pruébelo, agente Scully. La próxima vez pediréis uno para cada uno. Os lo aseguro”.

    Dio media vuelta sin decir nada más.

   Mulder acabó su plato y lo apartó un poco para tomar el postre. Ella aprovechó para dar por concluido el suyo, y soltó el tenedor aunque aún quedaba casi la mitad de la ración.

   “Haz los honores, Scully. Eric espera tu opinión y tu calificación, no la mía”, bromeó acercándole el cuenco.

   Ella hundió la cucharilla en el arroz cremoso y aromático, y la llenó hasta la mitad.

   “¡Hummmmm!. Sí. Es tan bueno como dice”, reconoció lamiendo la cuchara sin el menor pudor. “¿Qué crees, Mulder?. ¿Un 9 tal vez?”.

   “¿Por qué no le das un 10?. Yo creo que está perfecto, y ni siquiera es mi postre preferido”.

  “Todo se puede mejorar”.

  ”No. Hay cosas perfectas tal y como son”.

 Diez minutos después, el postre había desaparecido por completo, aunque Mulder era muy consciente de que se había comido él casi todo. Scully apenas probó cuatro cucharadas, todas ellas llenas sólo hasta la mitad

_______

 **Holy** **Cross Memorial Hospital**

 **17:45h p.m.** **Lunes**

  Ya había llegado el momento. Ya era otra vez lunes…

   Sólo que hoy no estaba sola. Mulder estaba a su lado en el ascensor camino de la cuarta planta aunque no había dicho una sola palabra desde que cruzaron las puertas de cristal de la planta principal.

   “¿En qué piensas, Mulder?”.

  Él se encogió un poco de hombros.

 “Tres personas te han saludado abajo, al entrar, como si te conocieran bien. Como si ya formaras parte de esto”.

  “Sólo ha sido una semana, y ya me siento parte de algo… de algo que no me gusta, pero de lo que no puedo escapar”.

   En el pasillo, Mulder se detuvo ante el cártel que daba paso al Departamento

   Ella esperaba con la puerta abierta a que se decidiera a acompañarla al otro lado.

  “Nadie debería traspasar estas puertas solo, Scully”.

   Al llegar a la sala de espera, hizo una respiración profunda y le preguntó sólo con la mirada si se sentía preparado para pasar al otro lado.

   Sentados en las sillas de plástico amarillas estaban sus cuatro compañeros de ¿cáncer? con sus respectivos acompañantes. Ella les saludó a todos con una ligera sonrisa y un _buenas tardes_ casi en voz baja. Ocupó la silla del extremo, como cada tarde, y Mulder se sentó a su lado adoptando la misma posición que ella, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y las manos juntas en el regazo. Todos fingían la mayor naturalidad posible mientras se observaban mutuamente. Todo el grupo miraba a Mulder con curiosidad, y él les miraba a ellos. Scully podía ver los bocadillos blancos con su línea de círculos cada vez más pequeños apuntando hacia abajo sobre cada cabeza, como si fueran los pensamientos de los personajes de un cómic. Todos ellos pensando la misma frase.

_Hoy ya no viene sola._

  Mulder miró al hombre de la última pareja. La quemadura en su cuello tan similar a la de Scully. La mujer apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de él, sujetándole contra su cuerpo, y acariciando con su dedo índice la zona enrojecida. Mulder quería hacer lo mismo con su compañera, pero se limitó a dejar su mano abierta en el espacio entre las dos sillas, y esperó a que interpretara la señal, y apoyara la suya encima. Cuando lo hizo, presionó su palma con la de ella y entrelazó los diez dedos.

   “Tienes la mano fría”, susurró acercándose a su oído.

   “Estoy un poco nerviosa”.

   La puerta lateral se abrió, e Innes se hizo a un lado mientras consultaba su carpeta.

   “Dana Scully”, llamó.

  Ella estaba en pie antes de que acabara de pronunciar su nombre. Avanzó dos pasos hacia la enfermera y se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás. Mulder seguía sentado. Esperaba que la enfermera cerrase la puerta detrás de ellas, y le dejasen ahí solo esperando con el resto del grupo, pero Scully le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

   “Buenas tardes, Dana”, saludó una vez que los tres estaban en el pasillo intermedio. “¿Cómo has pasado el primer fin de semana?”.

“No muy bien”, reconoció.

“¿Más efectos secundarios?”.

“Tuve un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, y el cansancio es cada vez peor. A veces tengo nauseas”.

“Entra dentro de lo que cabía esperar, pero no dejes de comentárselo al doctor. Puede darte algo para aliviar las nauseas”.

Scully se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a Inés, que lo colgó en el perchero.

“Se me empieza a caer el pelo”, dijo casi en voz baja señalando los que se habían quedado adheridos a los hombros de su chaqueta.

“A pesar de ser sólo un problema estético, es uno de los efectos que peor se lleva durante el tratamiento. Provoca un gran stress psicológico, sobre todo en las mujeres, y no hay mucho que podamos hacer para aliviarlo excepto esperar que todo pase para que vuelva a crecer. Para que la pérdida de cabello no sea tan traumática aconsejamos un corte radical hacia el final de la segunda semana, antes de que haya una caída masiva”.

Scully asintió sin decir nada.

“Veo que por fin has hecho caso al Dr. Hansen, y vienes acompañada”, dijo cambiando de tema mientras miraba a Mulder con un gesto de aprobación. “Vas a hacer feliz al doctor, y a ti te va a venir muy bien. El tratamiento es duro, ya lo sabes, y es importante tener apoyo”.

“Es el agente Fox Mulder, mi compañero en el FBI”, le presentó.

“Encantada”. Inés le ofreció la mano y él la estrechó con una sonrisa. “No sé por qué Dana intentó convencernos de que no tenía a nadie que pudiera acompañarla aquí cada día. Si yo tuviera un compañero así, me aseguraría de que todo el mundo le conoce, en vez de ocultarlo”.

Le dio un suave codazo a Scully a la vez que guiñaba un ojo en la dirección de Mulder. Ella inclinó la cabeza para no ver la expresión burlona que ya se imaginaba en la cara de él.

La enfermera abrió la puerta de la Sala de Radioterapia.

“Bien. Empecemos”.

El Dr. Hansen esperaba sentado frente al ordenador. Se levantó al oír la puerta, y salió al pasillo.

“Buenas tardes, Dana. Me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?”.

“Ahora bastante bien, aunque he tenido algún problema durante el fin de semana”.

Volvió a explicar los síntomas de los últimos dos días.

“Bien. Veremos qué podemos hacer. Puedo darte algo que te ayudará con las nauseas”.

El médico miró un momento a Mulder, de pie detrás de ella. En silencio y con las manos a la espalda, escuchaba atento la conversación.

“Al menos veo que progresamos en algo. Has venido acompañada, como te aconsejé”.

Le estrechó la mano al agente mientras esperaba que Scully hiciera las presentaciones.

“Es mi compañero en el FBI, el agente Fox Mulder. El es el Dr. Hansen, mi oncólogo”.

Mulder le sostuvo la mano al tiempo que estudiaba sus rasgos. Alto, con el pelo gris a los lados de la cabeza, puede que 6 u 8 años mayor que él, y ojos curiosos, de expresión amable.

“Señor Mulder, me alegro de verle por aquí. El viernes no estaba seguro de haber dejado clara la importancia de que mis pacientes no vengan solos a las sesiones. La señorita Scully no parece totalmente consciente de lo duro que puede llegar a ser el tratamiento, e intentó convencerme de que no tenía a nadie que pudiera acompañarle. Sospecho que lo que no quería era involucrar a otra persona en un asunto al que cree que puede y debe enfrentarse sola”.

Los dos hombres se miraban a los ojos, y hablaban como si hubieran olvidado que Scully seguía ahí, entre ellos. Sentía el cuerpo de Mulder justo detrás de ella rozándole ligeramente la espalda mientras que delante veía el bolsillo de la bata blanca del doctor, en el que llevaba bordado su nombre.

“Llevo cinco años trabajando con la agente Scully, y sé a lo que se refiere. Si hubiera sabido que había comenzado el tratamiento, habría venido con ella desde el primer día, pero siempre me obliga a adivinar. Mantengo una lucha constante contra su sentido de la independencia. A veces lo lleva demasiado al extremo. El viernes me enteré de que llevaba una semana viniendo aquí sola, pero eso se acabó”.

“El apoyo de la familia y los amigos es fundamental en esta enfermedad, tanto a nivel físico como psicológico. Los pacientes no siempre están seguros de si lo que les pasa es consecuencia de la enfermedad, o del tratamiento que debe acabar con ella. En los momentos más duros es importante que alguien les recuerde por qué están haciendo esto”.

El Dr. Hansen se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara a la sala primero.

“La sesión durará unos 20 ó 25 minutos. Si tiene alguna pregunta, señor Mulder, no dude en hablar conmigo”.

Siguió a Scully, e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se llevó las manos al cuello. En el pasillo, Mulder estaba a punto de sentarse a esperar cuando la vio acercarse de nuevo.

“¿Puedes guardármela, Mulder?. Tengo que quitármela durante la sesión”.

Levantó su mano y dejó caer en su palma la cadena con su cruz de oro. El cerró los dedos sobre la joya.

“Claro. Te espero aquí”, dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro, acariciándolo un momento.

Scully entró en la sala y el doctor Hansen cerró la puerta.

Mulder se quedó fuera, de pie, mirando cómo los dos charlaban al otro lado. No podía oír lo que decían a través del cristal, y a los dos minutos les vio doblar la esquina hacia el otro lado de la L que formaba la sala, donde el Acelerador Lineal y la camilla quedaban a su vez aislados del resto de la sala por otra pared y otra puerta de cristal.

Iba a sentarse en una de las sillas de plástico cuando un movimiento captó su atención. Al final de la sala, en la esquina más alejada de la entrada, había una ventana. Fuera, ya era prácticamente de noche por lo que el espacio interior se iluminaba con tres tubos fluorescentes en el techo. Uno de ellos situado sobre el Acelerador Lineal y la camilla. Mulder veía su imagen nítidamente reflejada en la superficie oscurecida de la ventana. Podía ver al doctor, de espaldas, buscando algo en el archivo, y a Scully junto a la camilla quitándose los zapatos para dejarlos debajo de la silla. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó con cuidado sobre el respaldo. Cuando agarró la tela de su camisa para sacar el borde por fuera del pantalón, Mulder pensó que debería dar dos o tres pasos hacia atrás y sentarse, en lugar de quedarse ahí mirando la imagen reflejada en la ventana.

_¿Es que no tienen un biombo, o algo así, con el que ofrecer un poco de intimidad para desnudarse?._

No se movió del sitio, pero bajó la mirada al suelo mientras distraía su atención poniéndose la cruz de oro al cuello. Al instante, una sensación de _Deja vu_ le provocó el deseo urgente de devolvérsela.

Treinta segundos después, esperaba que Scully se hubiera cambiado ya, y vistiera un camisón de hospital.

Lo que vio en cambio fue que se había sentado en la camilla, vestida y con los pies descalzos columpiándose lentamente en el borde. El Dr. Hansen se acercó con una bandeja plateada y un taburete blanco para sentarse delante de ella, preparado para inyectarle en el brazo, por vía intravenosa, los medicamentos de la Quimioterapia, mientras hablaban entre ellos. A Mulder le habría gustado saber qué decían. Cuando terminó y recogió el material, Scully se acostó esperando que Hansen se acercara con la máscara de plástico que Mulder reconoció por las ilustraciones de las páginas de Internet que había visitado.

Scully permanecía totalmente inmóvil mientras le colocaba la máscara y le sujetaba los hombros. Miraba fijamente al brazo robótico con una expresión aparentemente relajada, pero Mulder detectó algo distinto. Su mano derecha, la única que veía desde su posición, agarraba con fuerza el lateral de la colchoneta. La mano inmóvil, pero los nudillos blancos, enviaban un mensaje claro en su dirección.

Quería huir. Abandonar esa camilla y el hospital lo más rápidamente posible. Mulder deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le hubieran permitido entrar con ella para estar a su lado durante la sesión. Necesitaba sentir esa mano aferrándose a su brazo, en lugar de a la fría colchoneta.

El zumbido del Acelerador se oía claramente a través de las dos puertas de cristal. Mulder contenía la respiración mientras veía el brazo robótico moverse y emitir chasquidos encima de la cara de Scully. Demasiado cerca.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo con ella?. Esto es obligarle a jugar a la ruleta rusa. El arma cargada con suficiente energía como para matarla en apenas unos minutos, y disparada todos los días a un palmo de su cara._

Mulder recordó a Modell. Robert Patrick Modell. Podía sentirle dentro de su cabeza obligándole a dispararse así mismo en la sien, y fallando. Ordenándole después apretar el gatillo contra Scully. Habían alternado ya varios disparos, y los huecos vacíos en la recámara del arma se terminaban. La bala estaba ahí, esperando salir por el cañón y alcanzar la cara de Scully. Era inevitable.

Fue su fuerza de voluntad lo que dio a su compañera el tiempo suficiente para activar la alarma, y hacer perder la concentración de Modell.

Quería hacer lo mismo ahora. Concentrar toda la fuerza de su mente en apartar ese rayo invisible y mortal que sentía penetrar entre los ojos de Scully.

 _¡Corre!,_ gritó en su cabeza como aquel día sentado frente a Modell.

Hoy no tenía opción. Scully no podía correr para salvarse. No había espacios vacíos en la recámara. Había una bala apuntando a su cara tanto si se quedaba en esa camilla soportando dosis letales de radiación, como si se levantaba y decidía que el desarrollo del tumor siguiera su curso sin ninguna intervención.

Desde que la conoció, hacía cinco años, Scully vivía en un juego de la ruleta rusa continuo al que él le obligaba a jugar. Hasta ahora había sobrevivido cada vez que alguien había apretado el gatillo frente a su cara. Pero esta vez, Mulder sabía que faltaba sólo el último disparo. Esta vez sí había bala en la recámara.

Mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en el reflejo de la ventana, le invadió una sensación de urgencia, de que el tiempo se acababa no sólo para Scully, sino también para él. Y aún le quedaban cosas por hacer.

_Aún me quedan cosas por hacer; cosas que demostrarme a mí misma, y a mí familia..._

A él también le quedaban cosas por hacer, por demostrarse a sí mismo… y demostrárselo sobre todo a Scully.

Llevaba cinco años arrastrándola con él, de búsqueda en búsqueda, de monstruo en monstruo… y ahora que se les acababa el tiempo empezaba a darse cuenta de que lo único que no había hecho con ella era vivir.

Vivir de verdad.                                        

Con ella había vivido experiencias que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sería capaz de imaginar. Habían conocido personas que ni siquiera aparecerían en los sueños de la gente _normal_. Habían viajado a lugares de ensueño, y de pesadilla. Habían visto lo más bajo del alma humana, y la grandeza de la que es capaz. Había salvado la vida de Scully tantas veces como las que había permitido que su alma se rompiera en pedazos…

Sin embargo, a veces Scully seguía sintiendo que su vida consistía en un paso adelante y dos atrás para continuar siempre en el mismo sitio. Era agotador. Una vez le dijo que de haber tenido la oportunidad de volver atrás, no hubiera cambiado nada de lo que había vivido con él, pero a veces, sólo a veces Scully quería parar, bajarse del coche, y vivir una vida normal.

De pronto, mirando su reflejo inmóvil en la ventana, Mulder pensó en casas con jardines y vallas blancas, en niños y en perros,… y en Scully.

Mulder quería hacerse una promesa así mismo que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de cumplir. Desde hoy pararía, se bajaría del coche, y viviría el tiempo que les quedase, la vida normal que Scully siempre había querido. A su lado.

No quería imaginar que llegara un día, demasiado tarde, en que pensara _si_ _hubiera..._

El doctor Hansen se levantó de su puesto ante el ordenador, y pasó al otro lado de la puerta de cristal, junto a Scully. Le quitó la máscara y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Mientras se ponía los zapatos y la chaqueta mantenían una conversación que él no podía oír. Minutos después salieron al pasillo central, donde Mulder ya le esperaba con el abrigo preparado, y una sonrisa.

“Se acabó por hoy”, dijo Hansen detrás de ella. “Mañana os veo de nuevo. Descansa todo lo que puedas, Dana, e intenta comer algo más. Con la medicación que te he recetado, las náuseas deberían disminuir así que trata de de tomar pequeñas cantidades más a menudo. Hay que evitar que sigas perdiendo peso tan rápidamente. Respecto a los informes no te preocupes. Mañana mismo los tendrá el señor Skinner en su despacho a primera hora”.

“Gracias”.

Al ponerle el abrigo, Mulder apoyó las manos en sus hombros y notó un ligero temblor. Intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero ella mantenía el rostro bajo.

“¿Vamos, Scully?”.

“Sí. Hasta mañana doctor”.

Mulder la dirigió hacia la puerta con la mano en su espalda, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la otra a Hansen.

“Hasta mañana”.

“Aquí les espero a los dos. Cuídate, Dana. Aún queda mucho para llegar a la meta”.

Les abrió la puerta para que pasaran a la sala de espera, donde el niño y su madre estaban ya en pie preparados para entrar.

__________

De pie, junto al coche, Mulder sujetaba abierta la puerta del copiloto.

“¿Cómo te encuentras?”.

“Estoy…algo mareada”.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba la mano en el lado derecho de la frente.

“Siéntate. Necesitas descansar, son órdenes del doctor”, dijo con un tono ligero en la voz.

Le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y a continuación rodeó el coche para sentarse tras el volante y abrochar su propio cinturón.

“Scully… Deberías haberme avisado y habría venido aquí desde el primer día. Deberías haberme dicho la verdad”, dijo sintiéndose otra vez dolido al ver que ella apoyaba la sien en la ventanilla y cerraba los ojos para aliviar el mareo.

“No te he mentido…”.

“Sí lo has hecho. Te pregunté cinco veces… y dijiste que aún te estaban haciendo pruebas”.

Quería replicarle, pero se contuvo. Tenía razón, le había mentido, y en este momento ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Para protegerle?. ¿De qué?. Lo que él supiera o no supiera ahora no iba a cambiar el final… ¿Para protegerse a sí misma?. ¿Para que los demás no vieran cómo su vida se desmoronaba mientras su alma moría sola por dentro?.

“Lo siento. Quiero… necesito que te quedes a mí lado”, dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

Mulder desabrochó su cinturón para poder acercarse más. Rodeó su cuello con la mano y le atrajo hacia sí, hasta que las frentes quedaron unidas.

“No podemos evitar todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, ni que algunas personas ahí fuera quieran destruirnos… pero deberíamos ser capaces de evitar hacernos daño el uno al otro. Nos engañamos a nosotros mismos cuando pretendemos hacerlo por el bien del otro. Somos adultos, Scully. Podemos aceptar lo que nos ocurra, pero la mentira, el silencio… nos hace sentir culpables. Ya pasé por eso una vez y no quiero comenzar de nuevo”.

“Yo sólo quería evitar…”.

Le puso la mano en el pecho, sobre la cruz. Mulder recordó que aún la llevaba puesta y buscó el broche tanteando con los dedos en la nuca.

“No. Quédatela, Mulder”.

El le interrogó con la mirada.

“Mañana tendrás que guardármela otra vez durante la sesión. Prefiero que te la quedes hasta que todo esto acabe”.

El cogió la cruz entre el pulgar y el índice, y la observó de cerca.

“Me da miedo llevarla alrededor de mi cuello”.

“¿Por qué?”.

“Cada vez que la he tenido estabas lejos de mí…y no sabía si volvería a verte”.

“Esta vez es diferente. Estoy aquí contigo”.

“Quiero creer que es así. No sólo que tu cuerpo está a mi lado, sino que no intentas ocultarme tu alma”.

“… Vamos a casa, Mulder”.

Mientras ponía el motor en marcha y se incorporaba al tráfico, Mulder trataba inútilmente de poner un poco de orden en el caos dentro de su cráneo. Durante cinco años había pasado casi diez horas al día al lado de Scully. Habían sido muchos días y no pocas noches. Demasiado tiempo cerca de ella como para seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo diciéndose que sólo eran compañeros de trabajo, o amigos, o muy buenos amigos…

Mulder pensó que si ella llegaba a morir por culpa del cáncer, perdería mucho más que una compañera y una amiga. Perdería el faro que desde hacía cinco años le había permitido ver el camino, después de andar perdido durante más de dos décadas.

En este momento los dos estaban vivos y juntos, pero no sabía durante cuánto tiempo. Puede que les quedase menos del que creía. Decidió que desde este momento, su vida con Scully estaría llena de algo más que trabajo, conspiraciones, y cáncer. Puede que ya no quedara tiempo para vallas blancas, niños, y perros, pero…

“Scully, ¿duermes?”.

No quería responder. Sí, había dormido durante, quizás, diez minutos mientras Mulder conducía, pero ahora estaba de nuevo despierta y no quería que él lo supiera porque entonces tendría que cambiar de posición.

Estaba cansada, y en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha sintió que los párpados le pesaban. El ruido del motor y el movimiento del coche penetraban en su cuerpo a través del asiento en forma de vibraciones que relajaban sus músculos, y disolvían poco a poco su consciencia.

Y ocurrió otra vez.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del asiento y después, en cada curva, su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco más hacia la izquierda, hasta que su mejilla acabó pegada al brazo derecho de Mulder. El comenzó a girar en las curvas utilizando sólo el izquierdo. Ocurría cada vez que hacían un viaje largo, o tenían que conducir de noche. O cuando, por alguna razón, Scully se sentía más cansada de lo habitual. Hoy se debía a los efectos secundarios del tratamiento que debía acabar con el tumor.

Scully despertó en el mismo momento en el que él hizo la pregunta. Sentía el calor del brazo de Mulder irradiar hasta su mejilla a través del abrigo. Con cada inspiración, el olor de su piel mezclado con el tejido le llenaba hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones. Notaba la leve contracción de los músculos cada vez que hacía una maniobra, a pesar de que trataba de no mover el brazo en el que ella se apoyaba.

_Su brazo._

_Si el cielo no es esto, puede esperar._

Por eso, Scully no quería responder. Porque no quería separar su cara del brazo de Mulder, y sólo podía hacerlo mientras él creyese que estaba dormida…

No pudo fingir más que unos minutos. La sensación que llevaba todo el día presionando su estómago subió de repente a la garganta. Apretó los dientes y respiró lenta y profundamente por la nariz. Con los ojos aún cerrados, se separó de Mulder poniéndose derecha en su asiento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y fingió seguir durmiendo mientras se esforzaba en controlar la respiración.

_Ahora no, por favor…._

Scully metió los dedos con disimulo bajo el cinturón de seguridad para separarlo de su cuerpo. Lo notaba incómodo presionando el lado derecho del cuello, cerca de la clavícula, y entre sus pechos. Quería abrir los ojos para mirar cuánto faltaba hasta llegar a su apartamento, pero sólo imaginar las calles al otro lado de la ventanilla moverse a toda velocidad hizo que su frente se cubriera de sudor. Preguntarle a Mulder estaba totalmente descartado…

“Scully…. Mientras estabas en esa camilla… he estado pensando”.

No se movió. Sabía que estaba despierta, por eso le hablaba otra vez, pero en este momento era incapaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que él decía.

_Sólo sigue respirando…._

“Creo que tienes razón…, que siempre has tenido razón…”.

No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, y en este momento no le importaba. Apoyó las manos a cada lado y se irguió un poco más en el asiento. Arrugó el ceño hasta que aparecieron dos pequeñas arrugas verticales en medio de las cejas…

“Deberías haber tenido una vida normal. Al menos más normal que la que has vivido a mi lado… Nunca me planteé que la mía no lo fuera hasta que hablaste de ello. Desde aquel día lo he pensado, pero no sabía qué hacer. Quiero decir, si dejo los expedientes X, ¿qué me queda?. Llevo tanto tiempo dedicado sólo a ellos, que incluso ahora, a veces me olvido de que también te tengo a ti. Sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte. En lugar de seguir el camino que intentabas mostrarme hacia una vida normal, he sido yo el que te ha apartado de todo y te ha arrastrado conmigo por el único camino que veía ante mis ojos… Ya no quiero seguir así, Scully… Después de todo lo que te ha ocurrido… Después de esto… ya no vale la pena. Si por encontrar a Samantha, por descubrir las mentiras y la conspiración que nos gobierna, te pierdo a ti… entonces no quiero saber. No quiero respuestas a cualquier precio. Sólo quiero saber el modo de curarte. Nada más me importa. Hasta que encuentre la cura me gustaría recuperar parte del tiempo perdido, vivir contigo algo parecido a una vida normal… Merezco que te rías de mí por decir esto precisamente ahora. He tenido cinco años para decírtelo y… Puede que pienses que precisamente ahora lo último que podemos tener es una vida normal, pero quiero intentar al menos tener momentos normales a tu lado…

“… ¡Mulder, para!”.

… Lo entenderé si no estás de acuerdo, pero ahora que he acumulado el valor suficiente, tenía que decirlo… Podríamos empezar por salir a algún sitio el fin de semana. No me levantes la ceja. No me refiero en busca de alienígenas, ni a investigar supuestos avistamientos. Sé que lo que necesitas ahora es únicamente descansar. Sólo estoy diciendo que me gustaría que lo hiciéramos los dos solos en algún lugar especial. Salir durante unas horas del apartamento, el despacho, y el hospital… Si te sientes con fuerzas quiero ir a la casa de mis padres, en Quonochontaug. Es un lugar precioso y tranquilo que me gustaría que conocieras…”.

“…¡Mulder, para el coche!”.

El tono de voz fue como un disparo directo al pie. La orden esquivó el camino de su mente y sin pensar, Mulder pisó el freno a fondo a la vez que giraba el volante a la derecha. El coche salió de la carretera y quedó parado a la entrada de un callejón que se abría entre dos bloques de edificios.

“Scully, ¿qué es lo que…?”.

Ni siquiera acabó de formular la pregunta porque ella no estaba a su lado para responder. Cuando aún no había levantado el pie del freno, Scully había soltado su cinturón de seguridad y abierto la puerta del coche. Mulder reaccionó cuando ya entraba en el callejón, a punto desaparecer detrás de un contenedor de basura junto a la pared de ladrillo. La siguió unos metros hasta que el sonido le heló la sangre, y se detuvo en seco. Desde su posición sólo veía una parte del abrigo de Scully, en cuclillas, dándole la espalda.

Vomitando.

En unos segundos, su cuerpo se libró del escaso alimento que a duras penas había logrado retener en todo el día, pero las náuseas no desaparecieron. Parecía que su estómago quisiera escapar también por la boca. Scully sentía el ácido en la garganta, lo único que le quedaba por expulsar. Apretó con los brazos hacia la mitad de su cuerpo donde el dolor de los músculos contrayéndose en cada náusea le obligaban a inclinarse hacia delante, doblándose sobre sí misma.

Mientras escupía para limpiar su boca de restos de fluidos y ácido, oyó los pasos de Mulder detrás de ella.

“Scully…”.

“¡No te acerques!”, ordenó en el tono autoritario de hacía un momento.

Mulder vio su brazo estirado hacia atrás en su dirección, con la mano abierta en un gesto que no admitía réplica. Se detuvo y esperó hasta que la vio ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la entrada del callejón. Mantenía la cabeza baja, y con movimientos nerviosos buscaba algo en los bolsillos del abrigo. Mulder avanzó hacia ella, su propio pañuelo ya en la mano.

“Utiliza éste”.

Ella lo cogió sin levantar la mirada. Se secó la humedad de los ojos, se limpió la boca, y se sonó el líquido que sentía destilar hasta sus labios desde la nariz. Por último, dobló el pañuelo con discreción y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo.

“¿Mejor?”.

“Lo siento”, murmuró sin responder a la pregunta.

Mulder le acarició la oreja, y el cabello recogido detrás.

“No te disculpes, Scully. Por esto, no”.

Sin retirar la mano movió el pulgar bajo su barbilla obligándole a levantar el rostro. Los ojos todavía húmedos, e inyectados en sangre debido a los pequeños capilares rotos por el esfuerzo.

“Vamos al coche. Tienes que sentarte”.

Mulder le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó hacia sí para que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto mientras caminaban. Temblaba, y se aseguró de sujetarla de modo que apoyara la mayor parte de su peso en él.

Una vez en el coche, buscó en la guantera un pequeño paquete del que sacó una lámina de chicle. El olor a menta ocupó al instante el interior del vehículo.

“Tenemos que parar en una farmacia, Mulder. Necesito el medicamento para las nauseas”, dijo masticando el chicle con cuidado, como si temiese que su estómago pudiera alborotarse de nuevo al sentir cerca algo comestible.

“Tienes náuseas desde esta mañana, ¿verdad?. Por eso apenas has comido nada en Andrews´s… Debería haberlo imaginado”.

Ella adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

“No estoy peor, Mulder. De verdad. Es la Quimio… El doctor Hansen dijo que a veces es difícil distinguir la diferencia”.

El sí distinguía, porque recordaba.

Efecto secundario nº 3 de la primera columna: **_Náuseas y vómitos_** _._

“¿Por qué no te quedas mañana en casa, Scully?. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con más calma. Sabes que Skinner no pondrá ninguna objección”.

“No me voy a sentir mejor si me quedo en la cama, pensando en ello. Al menos en el despacho puedo hacer algo útil que me permita desviar mi mente de todo esto… Es lo que necesito”.

Mulder no supo qué replicar.

________

**Apartamento de Dana Scully**

**20:25 p.m. Lunes.**

Scully introdujo la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió sin problemas, y no pudo evitar un ligero suspiro. Desde el viernes pasado la había abierto dos o tres veces más, y cada vez se había sentido aliviada, casi feliz. Como si lograr simplemente eso demostrara que las cosas seguían, sino mejor, al menos igual.

Dejó entrar a Mulder tras ella y echó la cadenilla de la puerta. El dejó las llaves del coche en la mesita de la entrada y colgó el abrigo en el perchero, antes de acercarse por detrás para coger los hombros del suyo y esperar que sacara los brazos.

“Voy a darme una ducha, y cambiarme. ¿Quieres entrar tú primero al baño, Scully?”.

“No, puedes pasar tú. Esperaré”.

Cuando Mulder desapareció en el baño, ella abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó el botiquín de plástico blanco en el que guardaba los medicamentos que debía tomar. El doctor Hansen le recetaba uno nuevo casi cada día en un esfuerzo por paliar los efectos secundarios. Llevaba en el bolsillo el que Mulder había adquirido hacía sólo unos minutos en la farmacia, mientras ella esperaba en el coche.

Después de colocar el envase junto a los demás, como si fueran las piezas del Tetris, pensó que sólo quedaba espacio para una caja. Pronto tendría que hacerse con un botiquín mayor.

Se sentó en la cama a esperar que Mulder dejase el baño libre, pero mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua al otro lado de la puerta, decidió que le daba tiempo a cambiarse de ropa antes de que él saliera. Se libró del traje gris y la camisa negra ajustada que llevaba desde por la mañana, y se puso su pijama azul oscuro, con la bata encima. Estaba cansada, y pensó meterse en la cama en cuanto se lavase los dientes y retirase el maquillaje… Pero la idea de quedarse en la cama mientras él ocupaba el sofá con la televisión encendida hasta que le venciera el sueño, le pareció absurda. En realidad quería quedarse con él, a su lado. Por un momento la idea se le antojó extraña.

Habitualmente, después de pasar todo el día con Mulder en el despacho o fuera, investigando un caso, le apetecía volver a la tranquilidad y el orden de su apartamento. Le gustaba disfrutar de un momento para sí misma al final del día, fuera tomando un baño, leyendo un libro, o incluso ocupándose de alguna tarea doméstica para las que nunca tenía tiempo.

Ahora mismo prefería tener a Mulder sentado en el sofá, y quedarse a su lado.

Quince minutos después salió en vaqueros y camiseta. Las puntas de su pelo húmedo goteaban dejando marcas redondeadas en los hombros y la espalda.

“Scully, te has puesto el pijama… ¿Vas a dormir ya?”.

“No. Sólo me he puesto cómoda. Iba a ver la televisión un rato, o tal vez leer. Las últimas revistas médicas que he recibido están todavía envueltas en su plástico. Debería ponerme al día”.

“Bien. Voy a preparar algo de lo que he traído para cenar. ¿Qué te apetece?”.

“Creo que nada…”.

Se calló al ver la expresión de Mulder. Los ojos fijos en ella, y las cejas apuntando hacia abajo en su frente, en un gesto de preocupación que a Scully se le hizo difícil de soportar.

“… pero tomaré algo”.

En el baño, se limitó a limpiar su piel de cualquier rastro de maquillaje. Después de lo ocurrido en el callejón, ni se planteaba probar bocado. Seguramente, el olor de la comida sería suficiente para provocarle otra oleada de náuseas, así que sólo quería lavarse los dientes para eliminar el mal sabor que aún notaba mezclado con la menta del chicle. Al recordar la expresión de Mulder, lo tiró al retrete, y se aclaro la boca un par de veces. El cepillado lo dejaba para después.

 _Tengo que comer algo_ , se ordenó pensando más en él que en sí misma.

En cuanto se dirigió al salón, una mezcla de olores saturó su olfato provocándole una sensación no del todo desagradable. La medicación debía estar haciendo efecto, y comprobó que de momento no se le agarraba al estómago, así que entró con la cabeza alta.

Mulder ya tenía una bandeja preparada sobre la mesa, delante del sofá, con una variada mezcla de envases multicolores. Uno de ellos captó su atención, y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarlo… hasta que la mano de Mulder se interpuso en su camino sujetando su muñeca y deteniendo su avance. Scully arrugó las cejas y los labios en un gesto infantil de enfado que a él le hizo sonreír por dentro. Por fuera fingió lo contrario.

“¿Qué haces, Mulder?”.

“No. ¿Qué haces tú?. Apuesto a que tu madre te lo dijo más de una vez. Hasta que no acabes tu comida, no hay postre”.

Y para demostrar que hablaba muy en serio, agarró el cucurucho de arroz con leche desnatada **Totuffi** con su envoltorio de papel blanco, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

“Sólo quería mirarlo”, mintió.

El le dirigió una mirada que significaba una frase entera.

_Scully, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?._

Mulder esperó a que se sentara en el sofá para ofrecerle uno de los envases y una servilleta.

“Si te comes al menos la mitad de la ensalada de pollo, te doy el cucurucho”.

Antes de sentarse, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó en el borde de la bandeja asegurándose de que quedara fuera de su alcance.

“A sus órdenes, mi capitán”, accedió ella en un tono menos alegre de lo que sugerían sus palabras.

“¿No deberías tomar tu medicación para las náuseas ahora?”.

Mulder señaló su comida.

“Lo he hecho nada más llegar. Ahora me encuentro mejor que en todo el día”.

El asintió y se sentó a su lado mientras abría su envase de comida. El suave olor a gambas con salsa picante y brotes de bambú se volvió más intenso. Mulder sujetó los palillos entre sus dedos.

“Scully…respecto a lo que dije… de ir el fin de semana a la casa de mis padres, en Quonochontaug. Me gustaría de verdad, ¿crees que podrás?”.

Ella masticaba despacio, sus ojos confusos dirigidos a él.

“¿De qué estás hablando?”.

“Podríamos salir el viernes, después de tu sesión. Es un sitio perfecto para descansar y como mi madre suele alquilarla a los turistas en verano, está bien acondicionada. Sólo tenemos que llevar algunos víveres para sobrevivir un par de días”.

Las cejas de Scully se fruncían por momentos. Realmente, no tenía ni idea de a qué venía todo eso.

“Scully, lo que dije en el coche…”.

“Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no te hice ningún caso. Estaba intentando no vomitar en tu coche… ¿Qué dijiste?”.

Mulder empezaba a sentir que su buena idea de antes, de repente parecía absurda.

“… No importa… Creo que no lo pensé bien. Sólo quería que te olvidaras de todo esto durante un par de días. Ir a algún lugar que te gustara”.

“¿Quieres salir el fin de semana?. Quiero decir, ¿no para trabajar, ni investigar por tu cuenta fenómenos paranormales?.¿Sólo para descansar… para divertirte?”.

“Sí”.

La boca de Scully estaba tan abierta que Mulder la miraba atento esperando ver entrar o salir una mosca en cualquier momento. Apoyó los dedos bajo su barbilla y la empujó hacia arriba para que la cerrase.

“Parece como si nunca me hubieras visto hacer nada divertido, Scully. No siempre estoy trabajando”.

“Sé que a veces juegas a baloncesto…, corres…, y que en casa utilizas bastante el aparato de vídeo, pero…”.

“Te olvidas de que, de vez en cuando, me gusta hacerme unos largos en la piscina… Qué dices, ¿vienes conmigo el fin de semana a Quonochontaug?. A los dos nos vendrá bien el cambio de aires”.

“Mulder, no sé… El viernes llevaré diez sesiones. No sé cómo estaré entonces y no quiero ser una carga mayor aún. Ya haces mucho por mí”.

El soltó los palillos en el envase y le agarró los dedos apretándolos entre los suyos.

“Somos nosotros, Scully. Somos amigos, no sólo trabajamos juntos. Si lo necesitas, nada de lo que haga por ti es demasiado. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, no te lo pensarías dos veces. Simplemente harías lo que sabes que tienes que hacer. No es sólo lo que quieres… yo tampoco tengo otra opción”.

Scully bajó los ojos a su cena. Aún le quedaban un par de bocados, pero eran sólo de verduras. Los trozos de pollo habían desaparecido así que se dio por satisfecha, y dejó el envase con el cubierto en la bandeja.

“¿Puedo coger ya mi cucurucho Totuffi?”, preguntó con un tono inocente tan exagerado en la voz, que Mulder ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le estuviera hablando a él.

“Sí, claro…”.

Scully retiró el papel y comenzó a lamer la canela de la superficie con la punta de la lengua antes de seguir el recorrido a lo largo del labio superior en un gesto de placer. Cuando vio a Mulder mirándola sin parpadear, le acercó el cucurucho a la cara.

“¿Quieres…?”.

No respondió. Sólo agarró su mano entre las dos suyas y mordió la mitad de la bola de arroz con leche.

“¡Eh!”, protestó fingiendo enfado. “Tenías que haber comprado otro para ti”.

Mulder intentaba tragar, no congelarse el esófago, y hablar al mismo tiempo. Le enseñó el otro, medio oculto por la servilleta.

“Lo tengo. Y si eres buena te dejaré que muerdas un poco”.

“¿Si soy buena?...”.

Scully casi le abofeteó la cara con su ceja.

“Quiero decir… Voy a recoger todo esto”, dijo llevándose la bandeja a la cocina a toda prisa.

Se quedó allí un buen rato tirando envases a la basura y metiendo cubiertos en el lavavajillas. Luego revisó la nevera de Scully en busca de una lata de té helado, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió poner agua a hervir para prepararlo caliente. Ella prefería su taza humeante entre las manos, con la bolsita de infusión soltando su aroma a su alrededor.

Dejó las dos tazas en la mesita cubiertas con las servilletas para que reposaran, mientras se centraba en comer su cucurucho. A su lado, Scully seguía lamiendo muy despacio lo que quedaba del suyo. Le gustaba hacerlo durar.

“Quiero ir contigo el fin de semana a Quonochontaug, Mulder. El viernes espero sentirme lo suficientemente bien como para que merezca la pena”.

Su tono de preocupación no pasó desapercibido.

“Estaremos bien”, le aseguró.

_________

 Continuara...

 

 

 


	5. 7ª Sesión. Martes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro, si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

 Capítulo Quinto: 7ª Sesión. Martes.

**Despacho de Fox Mulder**

**09:20 a.m. Martes**

   “¡Ay!”.

 “¿Otra vez, Mulder?. Ahora entiendo el desorden del despacho. Debes creer que es mejor dejar las cosas como están que arriesgarte a perder un dedo”.

  “No tiene gracia”, respondió con la yema del pulgar en la boca fingiéndose más ofendido de lo que estaba. “Es la tercera vez que me pincho. Como mi médico que eres te diría que fueras preparando la vacuna antitetánica. Estas chinchetas ya estaban aquí la primera vez que bajé a este despacho”.

  Le entregó varias fotografías y artículos de prensa que acababa de retirar del panel de corcho para sustituirlos por otros que Scully ya tenía en las manos.

  Era algo que hacían cada cierto tiempo. A Mulder le gustaba guardar cualquier noticia o fotografía que apareciera en la prensa relacionada con los casos que investigaban, o cualquier otro fenómeno paranormal que le llamase la atención en alguna _revista especializada_.

 Cada vez que conseguía una nueva fotografía o titular, lo recortaba y sujetaba al panel con una chincheta. Con el paso de los días, este quedaba tan abarrotado que a Scully no le quedaba más remedio que declarar _día de limpieza_. Mulder prefería simplemente quitar la chincheta a una de las fotografías y poner la nueva encima para atravesar las dos a la vez. Para ella eso era algo parecido a esconder la suciedad bajo la alfombra, y sólo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta cierto punto, que hoy ya había rebasado con creces.

   La tarea comenzaba del mismo modo cada vez. Scully se apoyaba en el escritorio, y con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, esperaba a que él quitase hasta la última chincheta, y dejara el montón de fotografías y recortes encima de la mesa. Ella ya había sacado del cajón la carpeta a la que iban a parar los que aún no habían tenido oportunidad de ocupar un lugar a la vista.

  Ante el corcho totalmente vacío, Mulder reflexionaba con las manos en las caderas dándole la espalda, como si no tuviera la menor idea de por dónde empezar. Y como siempre, ella cogía la pila de recortes que él acababa de dejar, y buscaba el primero que debía volver al panel.

   Después de cinco años, y Scully calculó que unos veinte cambios de panel, había imágenes y documentos escritos de los que Mulder se negaba a separar. Mientras que la mayoría se iban actualizando con nuevos casos, unos pocos seguían ahí. Como si fueran hitos que reflejaban el paso del tiempo en la vida de Mulder a través de sucesos que de alguna forma habían quedado firmemente grabados en su memoria y en su alma.

   Scully le entregó la primera fotografía para que la pinchara en el mismo lugar del que la había quitado minutos antes. Con cuidado de meter la chincheta en el mismo orificio para no estropear la imagen más de lo necesario, la clavó en la esquina superior izquierda. Ahí la había visto Scully cada día durante los últimos cinco años.

   Era una fotografía de sí misma realizando la primera autopsia dentro de la investigación de un expediente X. La primera que hacía trabajando junto a Mulder. La imagen la había tomado él sin que se diera cuenta mientras se movía alrededor de Scully y de la mesa en la que yacía el cadáver que investigaban. Mulder tomaba foto tras foto sin poder contener la emoción ante la posibilidad de que fuera otra cosa muy distinta a lo que ella sugería a priori, que se trataba de una especie de primate. Porque los dos sabían que no sólo no era el cadáver de Ray Soames, sino que ni siquiera era un ser humano.

  Entre disparo y disparo al cuerpo en la mesa, Mulder había levantado el objetivo un par de veces disparando disimuladamente a Scully. Ella le hablaba al micrófono sobre sus cabezas concentrada en el registro puntual de los datos físicos de la víctima, fuera quien fuera.

    Dos semanas después, al entrar un viernes en el despacho se sorprendió al ver un plano medio de sí misma mirando directamente a la cámara, en la esquina superior izquierda del panel. Creía que la cámara con todas las fotografías se había perdido en el incendio del motel en el que se alojaban durante la investigación, pero al preguntarle, Mulder dijo algo de que los chicos de El Tirador Solitario habían logrado recuperar algunas imágenes. Scully tuvo la impresión de que su compañero se alegraba de que, entre todas las imágenes que había tomado, los chicos recuperasen esa en lugar de las otras, que hubieran servido como prueba para dar fuerza a su teoría.

    Vestida con bata azul, guantes, gafas, y el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, Scully opinaba que no había salido muy favorecida, pero a pesar de las insinuaciones para que se deshiciera de ella, Mulder se negaba, y desde hacía cinco años, en cada actualización del panel, esa fotografía era la primera que volvía a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía.

    Mulder la había conocido dos días antes, y esa instantánea era la primera prueba real de que en su vida había un antes y un después de conocer a Scully.

   “¿La cara en la superficie de Marte?. Esta vez definitivamente, no”.

  Scully arrojó el recorte de prensa a la esquina opuesta de la mesa para comenzar el montón que pensaba desechar.

 “Aún no me convencen las últimas explicaciones de que se trata únicamente de luces y sombras. Es demasiado perfecta”.

    Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y pasó a otra fotografía.

   El gusano conservado en formol también volvió a ocupar su sitio en el panel sin la menor objeción.

  Mientras clavaba la chincheta, Mulder podía sentir la mente de Scully detrás de él, recordando el mismo lugar. Frío, peligroso, claustrofóbico… y cada uno de ellos siendo conscientes por primera vez de que sólo se tenían el uno al otro...

    Para sobrevivir tenían que confiar.

   “Todavía me sorprendo al recordar que tú bajaste el arma primero. Quería hacerlo yo, pero mis brazos no me respondían…”.

  “Si bajaba el arma dejaría de parecerte sospechoso. No podía convencerles a ellos, pero tú si me creerías. Por eso dejé que me apuntaras. Cuando me encerraron a mí solo, tuve miedo por ti. Quería que te encerraran conmigo para que estuvieras segura aunque entonces no sé cómo abríamos salido de allí. Tenía miedo de que fuera te infectaran con el gusano antes de que pudieras ayudarme. Al entrar supe que estabas entre la espada y la pared, por eso me dejé examinar”.

   Miró con curiosidad los siguientes recortes de prensa.

  “Mulder, tienes tres fotografías borrosas de tres supuestos _bigfoots_ en tres lugares diferentes”.

  Las sostenía en la mano, abiertas en abanico, como si fueran los naipes en una partida de cartas pensando cuál le convenía echar para ganar el juego.

  “Deshazte de las tres, Scully. Son todas falsas”.

     Desde su puesto no le veía la cara, así que trató de captar el sarcasmo en su voz. No… Más bien le pareció que sonaba decepcionado.

      “¿Y eso?”.

  “Son obra del mismo fotógrafo. Paul Etscher lleva treinta años recorriendo el mundo con su cámara en busca de fenómenos paranormales. Ha ganado multitud de premios a lo largo de su carrera… hasta que alguien le ha demandado por un par de fotografías trucadas, y en el juicio ha reconocido que lleva toda su carrera manipulando sus fotos… incluso las más reconocidas, y por las que ha sido premia-do. A eso lo llamo yo caerse desde lo alto de la escalera y aterrizar de culo”.

    “Lo siento, Mulder”.

     El giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

   “¿Por qué?. Si las fotografías eran falsas me gustaría haberlo sabido mucho antes… La del supuesto platillo volante en medio de una tormenta de rayos sobre las montañas también puedes tirarla. Es de Paul”.

     Scully buscó esta última y la dejó con las demás, en la esquina de la mesa.

   “Mi trabajo sería mucho más fácil si cosas como esta ocurrieran más a menudo. Si los que tienen las pruebas en sus manos se atrevieran a denunciar y sacar la verdad a la luz”.

    La fotografía de un símbolo vudú dibujado con pintura blanca sobre el tronco de un árbol también volvió al panel, así como una panorámica de la casa del matrimonio Cassandra.

  Scully se incorporó por primera vez del escritorio y avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Mulder. Ella misma sujetó la siguiente fotografía al panel.

   “No recuerdas cómo era la tela del camisón de tu hermana la noche que desapareció, ¿verdad, Mulder?”.

  La imagen mostraba media docena de trozos de tela con motivos distintos, todos ellos recortados en forma de corazón, sobre las páginas de un ejemplar de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

  “Era el mismo camisón que vestía cada noche, y no puedo recordarlo bien. Sé que era azul claro, pero tenía dibujos, y no recuerdo cómo eran”.

    Scully tocó con sus dedos los corazones de tela en la imagen.

  “Ese día tuve miedo por ti. Creí que no lograría hacerte ver que Lee Roche estaba jugando contigo. Nunca tuvo nada que ver con Samantha, pero estaba condenado, y no tenía nada que perder, así que aprovechó la oportunidad de entrar en tu mente, y de paso disfrutar de unos minutos de libertad”.

  “Tu no creías lo que Roches decía, pero cuando te lo pedí me ayudaste a desenterrar el cuerpo de la última niña”.

   “Estaba segura de que Roches mentía, pero lo cierto es que Samantha desapareció. No creo que fuera ni él, ni los hombrecillos verdes, pero lo cierto es que algo le ocurrió. Perdiste a tu hermana. Necesito saber qué ocurrió tanto como tú, y como dijiste, el cuerpo no era el de Samantha, pero era el de alguien. Teníamos que saber”.

    “Eso es lo que te hace diferente, Scully. No importa si crees, o no, lo mismo que yo; no necesito que me des la razón. Pero, al contrario que los demás, tú creíste en mí. Sabes que lo que quiero en realidad no es demostrar que Samantha fue abducida por extraterrestres. Lo único que necesito es saber qué ocurrió realmente. Conocer la verdad”.

    Scully deseaba vivir lo suficiente como para ver ese día en el que Mulder descubriera qué había ocurrido para que su vida prácticamente acabara a los doce años… pero se le acababa el tiempo. Temía no sólo que Mulder no pudiera nunca encontrar la verdad… Casi tanto como eso, le asustaba la idea de saber que aunque encontrase las respuestas, ella no estaría a su lado para verlo; para compartir ese momento con él.

     Revolvió de nuevo entre los papeles y miró un artículo que trataba de encuentros con hombres-lobo.

  “Este fotógrafo desde luego no se los encontró, Mulder. Esto no es más que un pastor alemán muy enfadado”, bromeó mostrando el papel y arrojándolo sin más al montón.

   Scully estuvo lenta de reflejos. Trató de esconder la siguiente imagen detrás del resto, pero Mulder ya la había captado por el rabillo del ojo. El mismo había tomado también esta cuando Ed estaba aún inconsciente. Apenas era reconocible en la superficie ennegrecida y arrugada de la piel, pero bajo la quemadura en su brazo aún se distinguía parte del cabello azulado, y unas pocas letras.

**_N ve    Ag  n_ **

     Mulder la cogió por la esquina y la fijó en el panel.

    “Pensé tatuarme el trasero, pero aún no me he decidido… ¿Duele mucho?”.

      No sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma, pero en cualquier caso, Scully no iba a mirarle a la cara para averiguarlo. Este caso, aún reciente, le dolía y le avergonzaba por igual. Si al menos Mulder no hubiera sido ese día tan…

    “No sabría decirte… Yo no lo llamaría dolor exactamente. Es más bien una sensación…”.

    Se calló al ver los ojos de Mulder fijos en los suyos; las cejas elevadas animándola a detallar algo más la experiencia.

   “A ratos es difícil de soportar, y necesitas que pare un momento… Los pinchazos rápidos y continuos se sienten como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorren la piel… Sin darte cuenta detienes la respiración… El corazón late más deprisa. Tienes que cerrar los ojos para concentrarte en lo que estás sintiendo… para intentar soportarlo sin que se te salten las lágrimas”.

     “No sé si saber eso me da más miedo… o menos. Ouroboros, la serpiente que se muerde la cola. La vida como un ciclo, sin principio ni final… Vi la fotografía que te hicieron para el informe policial. Me gustó, pero no entendía… Nunca hubiera imaginado que te harías un tatuaje… No eres ese tipo de mujer”

    “¿De qué tipo soy?”, Scully le miró con curiosidad.

  “… Sabes a qué me refiero. Ir al apartamento de alguien que acabas de conocer… Ponerte a ti misma en peligro de esa manera”.

  “Llevaba mi arma…”.

 “Aun así. Tú no haces las cosas sin pensar. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres mucho más…selectiva”.

 “…aunque la dejé en el coche. De todos modos tampoco tenía nada que perder…”.

 ”¿Qué quieres decir?. Ya viste lo que hizo Ed… y antes había… la vecina de abajo… Tu vida corría un peligro real, Scully”.

_Sí, lo sabía. Me di cuenta de mi error en cuanto vi la fotografía de Ed y sus hijos, con la quemadura de cigarrillo en medio de su cara, pero… ¿qué importaba ya?. Por una vez, quería hacer lo que yo quisiera; no lo que debería; no lo que desearan u ordenaran los demás; no lo que les hiciera sentirse orgullosos de mí. Sólo lo que yo quisiera, sin pensar en nada más. Hacía tanto tiempo que no seguía mis impulsos, sin tener en cuenta a nadie, que ya no recordaba lo que se sentía y tal vez esta fuera mi última oportunidad._

  “Mi vida ya corría peligro antes de esa noche, Mulder. Me dieron el diagnóstico dos días antes… Inoperable… Tratamiento con pocas probabilidades de éxito… Me pareció que no tenía nada que perder, y esa noche quería recuperar parte del tiempo perdido…”.

    “…¿Te refieres al tiempo que has perdido conmigo?”.

  “Sí… No. Es complicado… Llegué aquí creyendo que mi trabajo en los Expedientes X sería parte de mi vida… y con el tiempo se han convertido en toda mi vida… Se han convertido en otra forma de vida normal, totalmente diferente a la que había imaginado en mi cabeza, y a pesar de todo a veces siento…a veces me haces sentir como si los Expedientes X no fueran tan míos como tuyos, como si yo no hubiera invertido gran parte de mi vida en ellos… Aunque fuiste tú quien los abrió, lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana me importa tanto como a ti, y mis propias respuestas deben estar también cerca de ella…

    Mulder, no soy tu ayudante ni tu secretaria, alguien que debe ser supervisada para asegurarse de que hace el trabajo del modo que ha decidido el jefe. No eres mi superior. No decides lo que hago o lo que no hago en mi trabajo, ni el modo de realizarlo. Y no acepto ese tono condescendiente y paternalista que tienes a veces, como si me dieras palmaditas porque he hecho algo mejor de lo que esperabas, o porque en realidad no creías que fuera capaz de hacerlo… incluso si se trata sólo de conseguir una cita”.

     El se apoyó en el borde del escritorio, a su lado, pero no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el panel semivacío.

  “Scully… no sé qué decir. Siento haberte hecho sentir así. No sé… Puede que haya trabajado solo demasiado tiempo, y me he acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Me cuesta reconocer que los demás puedan tener su propio punto de vista, y que a veces incluso tienen razón… sobre todo tú. Nunca te lo he dicho con suficientes palabras porque no creí que fuera necesario… En ningún momento te he considerado algo inferior a mí. Ni mi ayudante, ni mi secretaria, ni nada distinto a mí mismo… Tal vez sospeché que venías a espiarme, pero descarté tan pronto la idea que apenas lo recuerdo.

   Sé que a veces te he lanzado un expediente X a los brazos dando por sentado que lo investigarás sin pestañear. Sólo porque te lo he pedido. Nunca he pretendido que fuera una orden, es sólo que… Cuando surge algo, tengo que saber, tengo que resolverlo, investigar, dedicarle toda mi atención… Se me hace difícil imaginar que los demás puedan seguir con sus vidas como si nada, cuando hay tanto que saber, tanto que nos ocultan… Cuando no puedo investigar yo mismo un caso porque me obligan a estar de vacaciones… No entendí que quisieras dejarlo aparcado porque necesitabas recuperar parte de tu vida normal antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ahora lo entiendo.

   Mi vida normal ha sido esto durante tanto tiempo que olvido que no es así para todos. Que no quieres que sea así para ti…”.

   El móvil sonó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Mulder.

  “Sí…”.

  “Agente Mulder, soy Kimberly. El Subdirector Skinner quiere hablar con usted lo antes posible”.

  “De acuerdo, Kim. Estamos ahí en cinco minutos”.

 “No… Le he llamado al móvil para asegurarme de que cogía usted la llamada. Verá… Skinner quiere que venga solo”.

   “¡Oh!... De acuerdo. Voy inmediatamente”.

  Cuando colgó, Scully ya tenía una expresión interrogante en su rostro.

   “¿Qué quería Kimberly?”.

 “Skinner quiere hablar conmigo… Sólo conmigo”.

    “¿Tú solo?”.

  “Sí… No sé. Tal vez para asignarme un nuevo caso”.

  Scully no dijo nada. El se encogió de hombros y mostró media sonrisa que apenas pudo ocultar el sentimiento de traición.

   “Ve a hablar con él. Los casos siguen ahí, y alguien tiene que investigarlos. Yo terminaré de ordenar el panel”.

  Mulder le puso la mano en el brazo y le dirigió una sonrisa más cálida.

 “Deja los que quieras desechar a un lado, pero no te deshagas de ellos. Lo siento, pero en esto si te voy a supervisar. No quiero perder información valiosa, y tu olfato para detectar _información valiosa_ no siempre coincide con el mío”, se burlo atreviéndose a tocarle la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

 “¿Tan valiosa como esta?”, preguntó olfateando el borde de la hoja de papel en su mano.

  Scully sostenía la página completa separada de una revista. La mitad superior estaba ocupada por un titular escrito con grandes letras negras de bloque.

**_PESCABA CANGREJOS Y ENCONTRÓ UNA SIRENA_**

     La fotografía mostraba a un hombre de unos sesenta años sumergido en las aguas de un río hasta las rodillas. Sujetaba en las manos una nasa para cangrejos en cuyo interior se apreciaban numerosos ejemplares. Parecía una buena captura, y el hombre ofrecía a la cámara una sonrisa abierta, orgulloso de la faena del día… pero de la sirena no se veía ni una escama en toda la imagen. A un lado, en una columna de texto, el hombre aseguraba haber visto la sirena nadando apenas a quince metros delante de él durante al menos un minuto. A las preguntas del periodista que le entrevistaba, el hombre explicó que la mitad superior era la de una mujer de pelo largo, mientras que de la mitad inferior… no había visto absolu-tamente nada porque en ningún momento asomó a la superficie.

    A pesar de todo, el hombre no tenía la menor duda de que se trataba de una sirena, y Mulder no dudó en hacerse con el artículo y reservarle un lugar en el panel, ante la expresión contenida de Scully. El caso había superado dos actualizaciones de panel, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar una tercera. Tiró la página al montón de desechar antes de que Mulder tuviera tiempo de pensar una excusa para darle otra oportunidad.

     “Esa te la paso, Scully, pero no te vengas arriba y te aproveches de que te quedas sola un momento. Cuando vuelva, espero no encontrarme con que ahora me sobran chinchetas”, bromeó.

     Con la mano ya en el picaporte, Mulder la miró una vez más.

    “¿Estarás bien?”, preguntó sin querer sonar preocupado.

    “Vete ya. Skinner te está esperando”.

   Cuando la puerta se cerró, Scully respiró profundamente y dejó las fotografías y artículos en su mano sobre el escritorio. Aún quedaban muchos por revisar y desechar, pero no iba a terminar la tarea a pesar de que le había dicho que lo haría.

  Apenas llevaba hora y media en el despacho y sentía como si el peso de sus propios hombros le aplastara. La presión detrás de los ojos pulsaba hacía rato al ritmo de los latidos del corazón. El dolor de cabeza estaba de nuevo ahí, y al darse cuenta de que no había traído las pastillas sintió cómo el pánico se hacía nudo una vez más en su estómago.

    Su primer pensamiento fue abandonar el despacho y volver a casa lo antes posible. Antes de que el dolor fuera algo parecido al de la otra noche

   Habían venido juntos en el coche de Mulder y por un momento se planteó cogerlo del parking sin decirle nada, pero desechó la idea. Mejor coger un taxi sin decirle nada… pero volvió a desechar la idea.

 Scully sabía que no tenía modo de abandonar el edificio sin avisarle primero. En cuanto Mulder volviera de su reunión y comprobara que no estaba ahí la llamaría, la buscaría, preguntaría… Se preocuparía.

   Y dudaría de su capacidad para continuar trabajando.

   Ya había sacrificado el trabajo de campo. Seguramente, en este momento Skinner le estaba dando los detalles de una misión a la que ella no podía acompañarle. Venir al despacho cada mañana le permitía aparentar cierta normalidad en su vida. Cierta apariencia de control…

    Se sentó tras el escritorio, en la silla con ruedas de Mulder, y apartó la mayoría de los papeles para dejar una zona libre en el centro. Con los codos apoyados se frotó suavemente las sienes, e inició un ejercicio de respiración consciente, con inspiraciones y expiraciones lentas y profundas buscando relajar su cuerpo y su mente. La otra noche con Mulder había funcionado y tras unos minutos, el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para poder dormir el resto de la noche… aunque también había tomado la medicación recetada por el Dr Hansen…

  Sin las pastillas, ningún ejercicio de relajación sería suficiente. El dolor seguiría aumentando hasta que le resultara difícil enfocar la vista, o incluso respirar.

   Se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos flexionados en la mesa, y apoyó en ellos la frente. Tal vez si pudiera dormir un poco antes de que el dolor resultara insoportable. Sólo diez o quince minutos. Mulder aún tardaría en volver…

_______

     “Scully…”.

  Antes de que sus oídos registraran el sonido de su nombre, una brisa ligera y caliente le acarició la mejilla. Sentía el cuerpo de Mulder cerca, su mano apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. Sus dedos largos y familiares en la parte posterior del cuello.

   “Scully, ¿qué ocurre?... ¿Estás bien?”.

_Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?. Mulder siempre tan preocupado, tan paranoico. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?. Sólo ha salido unos minutos del despacho para ir a hablar con…_

  Su consciencia volvió de golpe a su lugar, al interior de su mente, y recordó. Se incorporó en la silla arreglándose el pelo con las manos mientras miraba a su alrededor en una actitud casual que no iba a engañar a Mulder.

   “¿Qué hora es?”.

 “Las 10:15h. Estabas dormida. Te he llamado varias veces y no respondías”

    “… Perdona. Estaba cansada y creo que me he dormido”, dijo bajando la voz en las últimas palabras al darse cuenta al fin de que estaba en el despacho.

   Iba a levantarse para reforzar su actitud y aparentar control, pero Mulder se lo impidió con la mano en su brazo. Cuando se inclinó de nuevo sobre el respaldo, él acercó otra silla y se sentó a su lado girando el cuerpo para que los dos se mirasen de frente. Cada uno esperando que el otro rompiera primero el silencio.

    “¿… Y bien?”.

  “Bien, ¿qué?”, repitió Scully fingiendo no saber de qué hablaban.

    “¿Cansada… o algo más?”.

   “Cansada, Mulder. Sabes que casi siempre estoy cansada, pero no voy a dejar de vivir por eso”.

    Esperaba que su gesto de impaciencia y el tono irritable de su voz bastaran para que abandonara el tema.

   “¿Te duele la cabeza?”.

_¿Cómo diantre había adivinado tan rápidamente…?_

  Se dio cuenta de que en este momento apenas notaba dolor, sólo la presión detrás de los ojos, pero ya no pulsaba con cada latido.

   “En realidad, ahora no. Dormir ha disipado el dolor casi por completo”.

  “Deberías haberme llamado, y te habría llevado a casa para que tuvieras tu medicación”.

   “No iba a interrumpir tu reunión con Skinner por esto, Mulder. A partir de mañana traeré la medicación conmigo al despacho. La verdad es que pensé volver a casa en taxi, pero te ibas a preocupar tanto si te avisaba, como si no”.

   “La próxima vez quiero que me saques de la reunión; no importa con quien esté”, dijo muy serio.

   Scully no estaba segura de si era una orden o si le estaba pidiendo un favor.

  “No tienes que estar pendiente de mí cada minuto del día, Mulder. No me gusta”.

   “Lo sé”.

   “¿Qué sabes?”.

   “Que no te gusta”.

   “Entonces, ¿dejarás de hacerlo?”.

   “De momento, sí…”.

   “¿De momento?…”.

 “Skinner me ha asignado un caso. La agente Moretti y yo tenemos que coger un vuelo a Chicago. El avión sale mañana a las 10:00h”.

   “¡Oh…!”.

  Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Mulder llevaba cuatro días viviendo en su apartamento. Por mucho que insistiera en que no necesitaba su ayuda, ni su presencia continua, lo cierto es que se estaba acostumbrando. Y pensar que a partir de mañana no estaría… Sólo de pensarlo ya se sentía de nuevo sola.

   “¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?”.

   “No lo sé. Espero que no sean más de dos o tres días. El Departamento de Policía de Chicago ha pedido la colaboración del FBI. Se ha denunciado la desaparición de tres niños en menos de dos semanas. Hay una serie de coincidencias que sugieren que se trata del mismo secuestrador. Hasta el momento no han exigido rescate ni hecho petición alguna. Quieren que haga un perfil que sirva para detener al sospechoso antes de que haya más secuestros, o se deshaga de las víctimas”.

    “No parece un expediente X”, opinó Scully.

   “No. Sólo me necesitan para que haga el perfil psicológico. Por suerte, algunos aún recuerdan lo que hacía antes de que me convirtiera en _Siniestro_.

   “Tú no te has convertido en nada, Mulder. Son los demás los que te miran diferente porque no entienden lo que haces; porque en realidad no les importa”.

    “Me basta con que te importe a ti”.

  Scully sonrió para sí misma. Sus ojos miraron más allá de Mulder, como si recordara.

   “Me importa desde que vi las tres marcas en la espalda de la chica de la diapositiva”.

  “… Mientras preparaba el proyector pensaba cuántas más como esa necesitaría antes de que decidieras que ya habías tragado suficiente paranoia. Eso, junto al susto de las turbulencias del avión, y estarías de vuelta a tus clases de Quantico antes de que me diera tiempo de guardar la copia del informe del caso en el archivo. El plan para deshacerme de ti fue un juego divertido durante un par de días”.

   “Soy hija de un Capitán de Marina, Mulder. Necesitas algo más que unas cuantas luces en el cielo para que huya despavorida…aunque reconozco que las turbulencias me ponen el corazón en la garganta, pero sólo es un miedo irracional”.

   Scully se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba segura de lo que quería decir exactamente, pero había algo…

  “Entonces… ¿es tu primer caso con la agente Moretti?”.

    “Sí. No es un expediente X, y espero estar de vuelta el fin de semana, pero Skinner quiere que trabajemos juntos; que nos conozcamos para que no surjan problemas cuando nos asigne un caso en el que debamos implicarnos más”.

    “Es una buena idea”, reconoció Scully. “De todos modos, mejor no le preguntes si cree en extraterrestres a los dos minutos de despegar el avión. Deja que disfrute del paisaje desde ahí arriba”.

   “Su madre fue Inspector de Policía en una época en que apenas había mujeres en el Cuerpo, y menos de raza negra. Me da que la agente Moretti tampoco huirá despavorida si me ve pintar X´s en el suelo”.

   Scully dejó su mano sobre la de él, que descansaba en el escritorio.

   “Lo que sí me ha dado miedo desde el principio es verte hacer perfiles. Sé que es necesario. Que piden tu colaboración porque independientemente de lo que opinen de ti, saben que eres mejor que ellos y les conducirás a los sospechosos, pero cuando te adentras demasiado en sus mentes siento que te pierdes… que te pierdo. Debería hablar con la agente Moretti para que esté atenta. Para que te saque a tomar unas cervezas antes de que pierdas el contacto con la realidad y no distingas tu mente de la de aquellos a los que persigues… aunque seguramente no le hagas caso.

 **Holy** **Cross MemorialHospital**

**17:50 p.m. Martes.**

Scully esperaba en su silla de plástico a que Innes le llamara para la séptima sesión. Había algo diferente en la sala de espera. Hoy faltaban los dos jóvenes que cada día se sentaban entre el niño afroamericano y el hombre con la quemadura por radiación en su cuello.

La pareja gay.

Apelando a su lado racional, y a sus conocimientos médicos, Scully redactó en su mente una lista de motivos por los que el joven enfermo y su compañero faltaban hoy a su cita.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió es que tal vez había acabado el número de sesiones acordada por su médico. Al fin y al cabo, Scully había coincidido con ellos toda la semana pasada, pero no sabía si el joven ya estaba en tratamiento antes de que ella comenzara sus sesiones. Si este era el caso, le gustaría saber si la radioterapia había dado resultado. No sabía qué tipo de cáncer sufría, pero ayer lunes, cuando le vio por última vez, su aspecto no le hizo albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

Tal vez, se dijo, esa era la razón de su ausencia. Alguno de los efectos secundarios le había afectado de tal manera, que lo más probable es que estuviera ingresado en el hospital hasta que los médicos lograran estabilizar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para continuar con las sesiones que pudieran faltarle.

… Y sí. Intentó alejar esa idea de su cabeza, pero la apariencia del chico los últimos días le llevó a pensar brevemente que tal vez no lo hubiera logrado…

_Mulder, la gente que tiene cáncer se muere…_

La necesidad de saber qué le había ocurrido era tan apremiante que Scully se planteó utilizar su condición de médico como excusa para obtener de Innes la información que necesitaba. Por supuesto, no tenía derecho a hacer algo así, y sabía que la enfermera no violaría el derecho a la intimidad del paciente. Pero aun así le hubiera gustado saber…

Mulder, a su lado parecía tener la mente en otro lado, pero no tan lejos como para olvidarse de enlazar los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la mano izquierda de ella mientras esperaban.

El únicamente conocía a la pareja desde la sesión de ayer lunes, y aun así estaba segura de que había notado su ausencia nada más entrar en la sala. Su memoria fotográfica archivaba este tipo de cosas. Su empatía hacia el sufrimiento de los inocentes se estaría preguntando por qué. ¿Por qué faltaba esa persona a una cita que podía salvarle la vida?. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, le asustaba conocer la razón, y estaba tan preocupado como para levantar la mano de Scully y llevársela a los labios. Era su forma de comprobar; de asegurarse que seguía ahí con él. Sabía que ella no se sentía cómoda mostrando este tipo de afecto inocente ante los ojos de los demás, pero le dejó hacer. Seguramente estaba imaginando la misma posibi-lidad que ella. Si algún día Scully dejara de acudir a esta cita podría ser por una serie de razones…

El niño afroamericano seguía con la nariz pegada a las imágenes de la pantalla del móvil. De vez en cuando, su risa llenaba durante unos segundos el silencio de la sala, y la atención de todos se dirigía momentáneamente a él.

Ante la enésima situación cómica en la historieta de dibujos animados, levantó los ojos mostrando una sonrisa amplia en la dirección de Mulder. Este le respondió con una expresión curiosa que hizo que el niño girase el aparato queriendo hacer al agente partícipe de una escena que ya había pasado en la pantalla. Mulder se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía de qué iba la cosa, y al chico le bastó un vistazo rápido a su madre para obtener permiso para acercarse. Una vez sentado en la silla vacía, a la izquierda de Mulder, le acercó la pantalla a la cara.

“¿Te gusta _Bob Esponja_?”.

“Creo que no tanto como a ti”, admitió el agente.

“Es muy divertido, sobre todo el tonto de _Calamaro_ ”.

“A mi, a veces me da pena. Le pasan tantas cosas malas que se ha vuelto un gruñón, y casi siempre es por culpa de _Bob Esponja_ ”, observó Scully inclinándose sobre Mulder para participar en la conversación. Apuntaba con su dedo a la escena del móvil demostrando lo que acababa de decir. “No deberían trabajar en el mismo sitio y además ser vecinos. Todo el día juntos sólo provoca problemas. El que es tonto de verdad es _Patricio_. Creo que tiene el cerebro repartido entre sus cinco brazos de estrella, y así no puede hacer nada inteligente con el”, bromeó.

“¿Conoces los dibujos animados de _Bob Esponja_ , Scully?”, preguntó Mulder más que sorprendido de que ella tuviera una opinión formada sobre los personajes.

“Deberías probarlo alguna vez, en lugar de tus vídeos. Funciona muy bien como tranquilizante antes de dormir”, susurró entre dientes para que el niño no le oyera.

“¿Te llamas Scully?”.

“Me llamo Dana. Scully es mi apellido”, le aclaró.

“¿Y por qué llamas a tu novia por el apellido?”, preguntó dirigiéndose de nuevo a Mulder.

Scully se separó colocándose recta en su silla y dejó que Mulder tartamudeara un poco en busca de las palabras.

“¡Eeeh…! No es mi… novia. Scully es mi amiga. Vengo para estar con ella durante las sesiones; para que no esté sola, como hace tu madre contigo”, le explicó señalando a la mujer sentada en la fila de sillas a su izquierda.

“Pues parecéis novios”, insistió él señalando sus manos entrelazadas sobre el abrigo de Mulder, “como esos”, la barbilla apuntó a la pareja de las últimas sillas.

Sentados, con las cabezas juntas, hablaban en voz baja. Las manos entrelazadas en el regazo del hombre, como las de ellos. Scully retiró la mano y la metió en el bolsillo de su propio abrigo, como si buscara algo.

“Tienes un móvil mejor que el mío”.

Mulder buscó el suyo en el bolsillo para enseñárselo al chico, y así poder cambiar de tema.

“Yo no tengo móvil. Este es de mi madre. Me ha descargado muchos episodios de _Bob Esponja_ para verlos aquí mientras esperamos. Me da tiempo a ver uno entero cada día”.

“Es una buena forma de pasar el rato”

“No nos has dicho cómo te llamas”, preguntó Scully acercándose de nuevo.

“Steve. Steve Rochester IV”.

“¿IV?”.

Dos voces y cuatro cejas preguntando al unísono.

“Yo, mi padre, mi abuelo, y… el padre de mi abuelo. Bueno, se cuenta al revés. Yo soy el último, no el primero. Todos nos llamamos Steve Rochester”.

Steve levantó la mano con los cuatro dedos extendidos señalando las cuatro generaciones.

“Es curioso. Parecéis una familia real europea”.

“Algo así dice mi madre. Mi padre es profesor de Historia en un Instituto. Por eso le gustan los libros de reyes, y esas cosas”.

“Así que, cuando seas mayor y tengas un hijo, ya sabes qué nombre tienes que ponerle. Steve Rochester V… No vale cambiar”, concluyó Mulder.

Steve le miró como si le hubieran salido antenas encima de las orejas.

“Yo no voy a tener hijos. Ya les he avisado a mis padres de que soy el último Steve Rochester”.

“¿Por qué no?. No puedes romper una tradición familiar así como así. Es como si el hijo de un rey no quisiera heredar el trono de su padre. Casi nunca ocurre”.

Steve se acercó más a Mulder y bajó el volumen de su voz. A su vez, Scully se inclinó por el otro lado y fingió estar distraída mientras aguzaba el oído.

“¡Argggh!... Ya sabes. Hay que besar a las chicas y todo eso… como en las películas. ¡Arggh!”.

Hacía gestos con la boca como si le hubieran obligado a tragar una cucharada de aceite de ricino, e intentara escupirla. Scully volvió a enderezarse en su silla mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para ocultar sus labios apretados, y evitar una carcajada que se oiría demasiado alta en el silencio de la sala. El rostro de Mulder, por el contrario, aparecía perfectamente neutro. Pensativo. Las palabras de Steve merecían una reflexión profunda, y parecía estar en ello, cuando Innes abrió la puerta lateral.

“Dana Scully”, llamó.

Steve se puso en pie y sin decir nada volvió junto a su madre.

Ellos pasaron al otro lado de la puerta, y Scully comenzó el pequeño ritual en que se había convertido su vida a esta hora de la tarde. Quitarse el abrigo, charlar brevemente acerca de cómo había pasado el día, o si había sentido algún nuevo efecto secundario, saludar al doctor Hansen, quitarse la chaqueta, acostarse en la camilla, verle acercarse con la máscara…

Mulder observaba desde detrás de la cristalera la imagen reflejada en la ventana del fondo. No quería retroceder para sentarse. Desde la silla no podía verla, y no iba a dejar de mirarla ni un momento aunque fuera sólo a través del reflejo. Si lo hacía, si parpadeaba, podría desaparecer como la pareja que faltaba en la sala de espera, o la quinta generación que Steve no quería ni imaginar. Sólo era un niño de ocho años, y su percepción de sí mismo y de las mujeres cambiaría. Probablemente, sí habría un Steve Rochester V, pero de momento todo acababa en él…

Mulder tenía en su panel de corcho una foto de la que no se desprendía. La que marcaba un antes y un después de conocer a Scully. La frontera que marcaba esa fotografía había supuesto tal impacto en su vida que olvidó lo que era no tener a Scully consigo, y la pareja ausente hoy en la sala se lo había recordado. Las cosas que dabas por supuestas podían desaparecer en un segundo. Como Samantha, como la quinta generación Rochester, como la pareja gay… como Scully.

Imaginó que algún día podía tener en las manos una fotografía que reflejara el momento, antes del cual, Scully existía en su vida y, después del cual ya no existía. Como si fuera el reflejo perfectamente simétrico de la fotografía que seguía conservando en su panel de corcho. Seguramente esta vez ni siquiera sería una fotografía… más bien una radiografía con una mancha blanquecina y ovalada en medio de la cara. Imaginó que un día pudiera sentir la necesidad de conservar esa radiografía clavada con una chincheta en su panel…

Como en el tiempo de su abducción casi tres años atrás, Scully volvía a tener su vida partida, como sin acabar…

A los treinta y tres años, y ni siquiera un hijo que pudiera proporcionarle algún sentido de inmortalidad.

La vida convertida en polvo…

Si ocurría de nuevo, esta vez sería algo definitivo. Mulder no tendría ninguna razón para esperar; para tener esperanza.

Se secó una lágrima en el borde interior del ojo antes de que escapara y agarró el móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo para distraer su mente. Marcaba las 18:20h cuando vio a Scully levantar el brazo como si tratara de llamar la atención. En la mesa de control, el Dr. Hansen dijo algo al micrófono que Mulder no pudo oír, pero le vio correr y pasar al otro lado de la sala, junto a Scully. Mientras le quitaba la máscara y le ayudaba a incorporarse, ella trataba de respirar en medio de un ataque de tos.

Le costó un esfuerzo enorme contenerse para no abrir la puerta y llegar hasta ella, pero obedeció el cartel de **_Prohibido el Paso_** de la pared. Al fin y al cabo estaba con personas que sabrían qué hacer y serían más útiles a Scully en este momento. No quería que su miedo le traicionara, acabara perdiendo el control y montando una escena. Era algo que le ocurría con cierta frecuencia en los hospitales, sobre todo si era su compañera quien estaba siendo atendida. En esas ocasiones solía acabar arrastrado hacia la salida por los brazos del personal de seguridad, e incluso por el propio Skinner, y siendo considerado _persona non grata_ por parte del personal sanitario.

En posición horizontal y con la cabeza inmovilizada, la sangre había hecho su recorrido hacia atrás, hacia la garganta en lugar de a la nariz. Sentía el sabor metálico en la boca y el cosquilleo que le obligaba a toser para expulsar la sangre que se dirigía a los pulmones. Innes le entregó un pañuelo de papel que ella se llevó a la boca para evitar que la sangre salpicara en cada expectoración. Después del tercer pañuelo consiguió controlarse, pero no la hemorragia que, una vez sentada, había encontrado su trayectoria normal hacia la nariz y continuaba fluyendo gota a gota.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, Scully comprobó horrorizada que su camisa blanca había quedado hecha un desastre. No eran sólo el par de gotas que caían a veces cuando la hemorragia le sorprendía en el despacho. Todo el lado izquierdo de la camisa estaba cubierto con manchas de tamaño variable. Algunas se unían entre sí para formar otras aún mayores. Podía notar el olor de su propia sangre, la humedad, y la sensación pegajosa en la piel bajo la camisa y el sujetador.

“Aún faltaban cuatro minutos de la sesión, pero por hoy lo dejamos aquí. Si mañana te encuentras bien podemos alargarla un par de minutos”, explicó Hansen.

Scully asintió conforme. Se miraba la camisa estirando la tela para apartar de su piel la sensación desagradable. Innes le puso la mano en el brazo, en un gesto tranquilizador.

“Supongo que no has traído nada para cambiarte”.

“No”.

Scully arrugaba la nariz como si no soportase estar cerca de sí misma. Tal vez debería plantearse empezar a llevar una camisa de repuesto consigo, a todos lados.

Innes salió sin decir nada, y volvió a su lado un minuto después. Traía en sus manos una camisola blanca exactamente igual que la que llevaba puesta. Cuando Scully la estiró ante sí, comprobó que incluso tenía bordado el nombre de la enfermera, con letras azules.

“Creo que te estará grande, pero con tu abrigo negro encima nadie notará nada raro hasta que llegues a casa”.

“Gracias”.

Scully se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta hacia la pared. Esperó un momento a que Hansen se retirase discretamente para quitarse la camisa y el sujetador. Se vistió con la prenda de Innes y enseguida se sintió mejor.

Mulder la vio aparecer por la esquina derecha. La veía ahora directamente, no su reflejo, hablando con Innes y el doctor. Los tres parecían estar comentando el incidente, y algún otro aspecto del tratamiento. Decidió telefonear a Margaret mientras esperaba a que Scully saliera.

“¿Diga?”.

“¿Señora Scully?. Soy Mulder”.

“¿Fox?. Hola… ¿Ocurre algo?. ¿Cómo está Dana?”.

El miedo asomó a su voz en cuanto empezó a hablar. _Era lo que podía_ _esperar_ , se dijo Mulder. Tenía la sensación de que cada vez que hablaba con ella, era para darle alguna mala noticia que afectaba directamente a su hija.

“Todo va bien, Margaret. Dana está terminando la sesión de hoy. En un rato volvemos a casa”.

Oyó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

“Quería hablar con usted. Verá, el Subdirector Skinner me ha asignado un nuevo caso. Mañana tengo que coger un vuelo a Chicago. El avión sale a las 10:00h de la mañana. Aún no sé cuántos días estaré fuera, pero seguramente no será más allá del fin de semana. El caso es que no quiero que Dana se quede sola en casa estos días…”.

“Por supuesto que me quedaré con ella, Fox”, respondió sin darle tiempo siquiera a formular la pregunta.

“Gracias. Ya sabe cómo es. Le cuesta demasiado reconocer que necesita ayuda, pero los efectos de la radiación se están volviendo más intensos cada día. Sobre todo me preocupa que quiera conducir para ir y volver al trabajo. Ha tenido varios episodios de vértigo así que ahora vamos los dos juntos en mi coche”.

“No hay problema, Fox. Si va a seguir trabajando me ocuparé de llevarla y traerla hasta que vuelvas. Sé que no va a estar muy contenta, pero me alegro de quedarme en su apartamento unos días. Lo necesito. Me gustaría que Dana lo entendiera del mismo modo que está empezando a entender que ahora también ella necesita ayuda”.

“Mañana iremos en mi coche a la Oficina. La dejaré en el despacho, y yo seguiré hacia el aeropuerto. Si quiere, puede usted ir a recogerla por la tarde. Intente hablar con ella. Dígale como se siente. Tal vez así le anime a hablar de sí misma en lugar de fingir que todo va bien”.

“Es una buena idea. Me gustaría que Dana confiase más en mí, que hablase. Tengo miedo de que esto le haga encerrarse más en sí misma. A veces tengo la sensación de que olvida que soy su madre, que puede venir a mí en cualquier momento, y por cualquier razón. Siempre voy a estar a su lado, incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones que toma”.

“Dana sabe que puede contar con usted, por eso a veces le oculta cosas. No quiere ser una carga, ni un motivo de preocupación. No puede evitar pensar que debe ocuparse de sí misma, no depender de los demás, ni siquiera en situaciones excepcionales como esta. Ella es así”.

“Sí. Dana siempre ha sido la más fuerte de mis cuatro hijos. A veces, hubiera preferido que no lo fuera tanto. Sé que suena extraño, pero de ese modo sería más accesible”.

“Me temo que ni usted ni yo vamos a conseguir que cambie un ápice de lo que es. Si acaso, ahora nos dejará estar un poco más cerca de ella. Eso ya es un avance”.

“Tienes razón. Gracias a Dios que te tengo a ti, Fox. De no ser por ti, aún sabría menos de lo que ocurre en la vida de mi propia hija”.

“No se trata de mí, Margaret. No crea que se muestra mucho más abierta conmigo que con usted. Simplemente trabajamos muchas horas juntos y es inevitable ver las cosas que le ocurren. Ya le dije que no supe de las sesiones hasta el viernes por la noche, cuando ya llevaba cinco”.

”Desde que me enteré me estoy preguntando por qué prefiere hacer esto sola que contar con su familia y amigos. Sí, sé lo que ella dice, sus razones…, pero ¡por Dios Santo!, se trata de cáncer. Nadie puede superarlo solo, y ella como médico, estoy segura de que es consciente de ello más que nadie”.

“Entiendo cómo se siente, Margaret. Yo le he dado mil vueltas al tema y, como usted, no acabo de entenderlo. Lo que sí entiendo es lo que ha luchado por llegar a dónde está, y el miedo que tiene a perderlo todo. Su trabajo, su imagen, el respeto ganado, su independencia física y psicológica, su consideración personal y profesional…”.

“Nada de eso va a cambiar para mí ni para ti. Los dos sabemos de su fuerza y valentía, y eso no va a cambiar porque ahora necesite ayuda. En cambio nosotros, ¿en que nos convertiríamos si en un momento como éste no estuviéramos cerca de quien decimos que nos importa?. Dana debe reflexionar un poco. ¿Espera que nos quedemos mirando de lejos cómo ella desaparece ante nuestros ojos?. ¿Qué clase de amigos y familia cree que tiene?. A veces no puedo evitar sentirme un poco enfadada por esto”.

“Sinceramente, Margaret, creo que debería hablar con ella”.

“Quizás estar más cerca físicamente nos ayude también con el corazón”.

“Dana está saliendo de la sesión, Margaret. Tenemos que irnos. Le diré que le llame más tarde. No quiero que piense que he organizado esto sin contar con ella”.

“Sí, será lo mejor. No quisiera que te llevaras una bronca por tratar de organizar su vida”, dijo, no del todo en broma.

“Hasta luego, señora Scully”.

Mulder se guardó el móvil en el momento en que el doctor Hansen y Scully salían al pasillo central. Tenía su abrigo en las manos, preparado para ofrecérselo.

“¿Cómo estás?”, preguntó mirando su camisa prestada.

Estaba a punto de preguntar específica-mente por la hemorragia nasal, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que, ni Hansen ni ella, eran conscientes de que había presenciado todo en las imágenes reflejadas en la ventana.

“Estoy bien”, respondió automáticamente.

Mulder intentó no dirigirle una mirada de incredulidad. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía cuál era la verdad porque acababa de verla.

________

Sentados en el coche, y con el motor encendido, Mulder decidió que cuanto antes pasara el mal trago, mejor. A ella no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

“Scully, he hablado con tu madre. Mañana irá a recogerte a la Oficina por la tarde para acompañarte a la sesión, y quedarse contigo hasta que yo vuelva”.

Ella giró el cuerpo todo lo que pudo en el asiento para mirarle de frente.

“¿Por qué has hecho eso?”.

Su tono de enfado, evidente.

“Sabes por qué. No puedes quedarte sola en casa. En realidad, creo que os vendrá bien a las dos”.

“Puedo cuidar de mí misma”, afirmó poco convencida.

“En condiciones normales, nadie lo duda, Scully, pero esto…”.

“No intentes tratarme como a una inválida. Aún soy una agente especial del FBI con un trabajo que llevar a cabo”.

“Sabes que no es eso. Me han asignado a la agente Moretti de modo temporal, pero sólo tú eres mi compañera. Sólo quiero que te cuides y que nos dejes cuidarte”.

Scully abandonó su actitud beligerante y miró al frente, al tráfico que avanzaba con ellos.

“No quiero que mamá venga para quedarse en casa. En cuanto tenga algún pequeño problema, una hemorragia, o algo de vértigo, se transformará en modo madre, y conseguirá que me sienta como si tuviera nueve años. No me gusta esa sensación de no tener el control de mi vida. Es difícil hablar con ella de adulto a adulto cuando te estás sintiendo una niña”.

“¿Y por qué no le dices cómo te hace sentir?. Necesitas hablar con ella tanto como ella contigo. No puede dejar de ser una madre, pero estoy seguro de que entenderá tu postura si le hablas abiertamente, en lugar de evitar los temas difíciles”.

“Puede que tengas razón…”.

“Yo siempre tengo razón, Scully”, sonrió sin mirarla.

“Sí…”, murmuró por lo bajo. “Si además lograras encontrar las pruebas…”.

“Te he oído. Eso te lo dejo a ti, Scully. Para eso somos un equipo”.

 __________

 Continuará...

 


	6. 8ª Sesión. Miércoles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen muy duras, si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas.

* * *

Capítulo sexto: 8ª Sesión. Miércoles.

 **Oficina Federal de Investigación.**  
**7:45h. a.m. Miércoles**

  Mulder aparcó al borde de la acera, a la entrada del edificio del FBI, para dejar a Scully en la Oficina. Después, él continuaría solo hasta el aeropuerto donde debía encontrarse con la agente Moretti para embarcar juntos.  
   Ella miraba a la gente caminar en todas direcciones a sus respectivos trabajos, pero no se decidía a salir del coche.  
   “Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber hablado con Skinner tan pronto. Me encuentro bien, Mulder, debería ir contigo a Chicago. Si quieren que hagas el perfil del secuestrador necesitas tenerme cerca. Me da miedo que al final del día no distingas dónde acabas tú y dónde empieza el sospechoso”.  
   “Has tomado la decisión cuando debías. Sé que ha sido un paso difícil, pero necesitas concentrar tus fuerzas en un solo objetivo.     Deja que ahora Moretti se ocupe de mí, mamá”.  
  Los dos sonrieron simultáneamente. Mulder buscó la mano de su compañera y la encontró a medio camino, cuando Scully quiso tomar la suya.  
 “Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ahora, pero estarás bien con tu madre. Sólo necesito que me prometas una cosa”.  
   “¿Qué?”, preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
  “Cada vez que tu madre te saque de tus casillas, o quieras hacerle un reproche para no aceptar su ayuda, quiero que cuentes hasta diez y hagas una nota mental”.  
   “Una nota mental, ¿para qué?”.  
 “Te llamaré por teléfono cada noche, y quiero que aproveches para quejarte y echarme en cara todo lo que pensabas gritar a tu madre. No le hagas sentir que no puede hacer nada por ti, Scully. Es una sensación terrible. Aún siento el hueco en el estómago cuando desapareciste, y no sabía qué hacer para recuperarte. Margaret no se merece eso. No pudo hacer nada por Melissa y, al igual que yo, no pudo ayudarte a ti. Deja que ahora te cuide del modo que necesita. Sólo serán unos días, y cuando vuelva puedes seguir haciéndote la dura conmigo. No siempre me gusta, pero lo soportaré”.  
  “Yo no me hago la dura, Mulder. Soy como soy”.  
  “Y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Cuida de tu madre y deja que ella cuide de ti, ¿vale?”.  
  Mulder acercó los dedos a su sien acariciándola en su recorrido hasta el pelo. Cuando llegó a la nuca, le atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la mejilla.  
  “Tengo que irme ya, o perderé el avión. Te llamaré esta noche para ver cómo ha ido la sesión, ¿de acuerdo?”.  
  Ella salió del coche, pero se volvió dejando la portezuela abierta.  
 “Cuídate, Mulder, y no hagas ninguna tontería. Estoy segura de que la agente Moretti no tiene la paciencia que yo he demostrado contigo. No creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en dejarte pasar la noche entera en el calabozo si llega el caso. No se va a levantar de madrugada y cruzar medio país para salvarte el culo porque te has empeñado en cabrear al sheriff de turno”.  
   “Sólo tú harías eso por mí, Scully. Por eso te quiero”.  
   Mulder le guiñó un ojo y levantó el pulgar como si fuera un mensaje de Bien Hecho atado a el, lo que provocó que ella levantara los ojos al cielo y cerrase la puerta. Mulder esperó a que desapareciera al otro lado de la entrada del edificio para pisar el acelerador y poner rumbo al aeropuerto.

_________

**17:00h. p.m. Miércoles**

   A las 17h en punto, Scully volvió a cruzar las puertas del FBI sabiendo que Margaret estaría ya ahí esperándola. Vio su coche aparcado a menos de diez metros, y a su madre en el interior mirando a la gente pasar. Scully llegó hasta ella y se sentó en el lado del copiloto dando a la mujer un beso rápido en la mejilla.  
   “¿Cómo ha ido hoy el trabajo, Dana?”, preguntó a modo de saludo.  
   “Llevo todo el día en el despacho. He acabado y archivado informes que llevaban esperando semanas. Mulder cree que bromeo cuando se lo digo, pero es increíble lo que consigo adelantar el trabajo cuando él no está cerca. Le aburre tanto tener que hacer el papeleo de cada caso que a veces logra que hasta yo lo deje para otro día”.  
Margaret sonrió mientras se incorporaba al tráfico, en dirección al hospital. La voz le tembló un poco al iniciar el tema que ahora le preocupaba.  
   “¿Y cómo llevas el tema de las sesiones?”.  
   Margaret quería saber, quería que su hija le hablara, que buscara consuelo en ella. Que le permitiera ser su madre por mucho que Dana le recordara una y otra vez que ya era una mujer adulta.  
   ¿Qué importaba?.  
  Ella siempre sería su madre. Siempre le importaría y le preocuparía lo que a su hija pudiera ocurrirle.  
   “Hoy es la octava. Aún quedan muchas para acabar el tratamiento. Cada día es un poco más difícil, pero soy fuerte, mamá. Lo sabes. Llegaré al final… y estaré bien”.  
   “Por supuesto que lo lograrás, hija. Nunca te has dado por vencido. Cuando te propones algo, luchas por ello hasta el final. Siempre has sido así… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que presenciaste una autopsia?”.  
    Scully no contestó. Se preguntó a qué venía eso.  
   “Yo sí lo recuerdo. Era viernes. Tu padre llevaba tres semanas en el mar, y aún tardaría en volver, así que estaba sola. Me sentía sola. Lo notaste cuando hablamos por teléfono, y quisiste que pasáramos juntas el fin de semana. Querías ir de compras.  
  Subí al coche y conduje hasta tu apartamento. Aquel tan pequeño, al lado de la facultad. Mientras esperaba a que terminaras tus clases hice la compra y preparé la comida. Recuerdo que en aquel momento me sentía feliz. Con todos vosotros fuera de casa, trabajando y ocupados con los estudios, no sabía qué hacer con mi tiempo. Estaba acostumbrada a ver poco a tu padre, pero con vosotros era distinto. Siempre me mantuvisteis ocupada. Había tanto que hacer mientras erais pequeños, y ver que os ibais de casa uno detrás de otro… La casa de repente parecía enorme, vacía…  
   Cuando llegaste ya tenía cinco platos distintos cocinados y preparados para guardar en el congelador, y la mesa puesta para las dos. Había preparado tu comida preferida, pero en cuanto te ví entrar y te miré a la cara, supe que no la probarías… En vez de eso, hice té de jengibre y te tomaste tres tazas seguidas. Era lo que yo hacía para aliviar las nauseas del embarazo en el que naciste tú. Tomé tanto té que parece que le cogiste el gusto desde el principio, y por suerte ese día lo tenías en casa, y pudimos ir de compras”.  
  “Era la autopsia de un hombre que encontraron muerto en el patio de atrás de su casa. Vivía solo y llevaba allí nueve días porque nadie le echó de menos. Un par de chicos le encontraron cuando saltaron la valla para robar…”.  
   “Lo que más recuerdo son tus ojos tan abiertos, aterrorizados, y la cara blanca como no te había visto nunca. Creí que estabas enferma y pensé llevarte a Urgencias, pero el té de jengibre volvió a funcionar contra las nauseas”.  
   “Desde que salí de la facultad hasta que llegué a casa no paré de decirme a mí misma:  
_No vuelvo, no vuelvo, no vuelvo, no…”._  
  “Pero el lunes a primera hora estabas de nuevo en la misma clase, ante un cadáver distinto. Yo estaba de regreso en casa, y por la tarde hablé contigo por teléfono. Cuando te pregunté cómo te había ido la mañana, me respondiste…”.  
   “Hoy no ha sido tan malo”. Scully recordó y acabó la frase.  
  “Así que volviste también el martes, y el miércoles, y el… hasta que lograste tu título de Patólogo Forense. No importa lo difícil o lo repugnante que fuera al principio. Era lo que querías y luchaste por conseguirlo. Por eso sé que ahora será lo mismo con esto”.  
  “Estoy tomando té de jengibre otra vez, mamá… También sirve para las nauseas de la radiación, pero no es tan fácil como conseguir el título de Patólogo Forense. Esto no depende sólo de lo que yo quiera o del esfuerzo que esté dispuesta a hacer para lograrlo”.  
   “No. No es suficiente con eso… Por eso tenemos miedo. Tú… yo… Fox… ¿Cómo lo lleva él, Dana?”.  
   “No sé qué decir. Apenas habla de sí mismo. Dice que ahora es el momento de ocuparme de mí, no de él, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello cada noche... Mamá, ¿qué va a ser de él si no estoy a su lado?. Era un hombre tan perdido cuando le conocí… Tendrías que haberle visto entonces. Encerrado en el despacho y evitando en lo posible relacionarse con el resto de los agentes. Soportando rumores y comentarios de desprecio hacia su obsesión sin saber siquiera de dónde procedía. Casi nadie en la Oficina sabía de la desaparición de su hermana. De su esfuerzo por encontrarla y saber qué paso. De su necesidad de devolvérsela a sus padres junto con la vida que él cree que les arrebató. Todo lo que Mulder quería era acabar con ese sentimiento de culpa que se le comía vivo. Y todo lo que los demás en el FBI hicieron por él fue ponerle un apodo”.  
    Siniestro.  
   El apodo ni siquiera había comenzado en el sótano. Surgió mucho antes, cuando aún trabajaba en la Sección de Crímenes Violentos. Un mote nacido de la capacidad increíble de Mulder para introducirse en lo más profundo de la mente de los criminales a los que analizaba. La creación de sus perfiles psicológicos, muchas veces a partir de extraordinarios saltos mentales, resultaba en la detención del sospechoso. Era una capacidad increíble que le valió el apodo de Siniestro. Un apodo teñido en realidad de admiración.  
   Esa connotación desapareció, y se convirtió en algo mucho más oscuro cuando Mulder decidió dedicar todo su esfuerzo y capacidad a investigar los Expedientes X.  
  “Si solamente se hubieran tomado la molestia de escucharle dos minutos sin juzgarle”.  
   “Tú siempre has sido buena en eso, Dana. En escuchar. Por eso trabajas de parte de las víctimas, y desde el primer día viste algo en Fox”.  
   “Me dolía lo solo que estaba a pesar de que era capaz de ver hasta el fondo del alma de las personas, tanto de las inocentes a las que quería salvar, como de los criminales a los que trataba de entender, descubrir sus motivos para llegar hasta ellos, y traerlos ante la Justicia. En cambio nadie parece haber tenido demasiado interés en conocer y adentrarse en el alma de Mulder”.  
   “Hasta que llegaste tú”, concluyó Maggie.       “Siempre he tenido la impresión de que has hecho de él un hombre nuevo”.  
   “No sé muy bien lo que he hecho, mamá. Me contrataron para desprestigiar su trabajo, para ser uno de ellos, pero me negué a seguirles el juego. Yo no ingresé en el FBI para destruir a nadie, y menos antes de saber qué error había cometido como para que sus superiores creyeran que merecía tal castigo. Ahora tengo miedo de que si la radioterapia no da resultado…vuelva a encerrarse solo en el infierno de su despacho para expiar un pecado para el que no cree que merezca perdón. Un pecado del que se sentirá siempre culpable. No importa cuántas veces se lo diga, si hay un culpable, son ellos, los que nos ocultan la verdad sobre lo que le ocurrió a Samantha, y lo que me está ocurriendo a mí”.  
  Las dos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.  
     “Tienes suerte de tener a alguien como él a tu lado en estos momentos”.  
     “Lo sé, mamá».

________

 **Holly Cross Memorial Hospital**  
**18:03h. p.m. Miércoles**

 _Ningún hijo debería morir antes que sus padres. Tengo sesenta y un años. He perdido a mi marido, a una hija, y si no ocurre un milagro, tal vez pierda otra en pocos meses. Dana tiene cáncer. Rezo continuamente para que lo supere, para que el tratamiento funcione y viva._  
_Para que algún día pueda darme nietos…_  
_Sé que es poco probable que eso ocurra. Con un trabajo tan absorbente como el suyo, al que se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma, no queda tiempo para sí misma ni para buscar relaciones que se conviertan en una familia y en un hogar al que volver al final del día._  
_Sí, Charles me ha dado nietos, y Bill será padre en apenas unos meses. Todos ellos son sangre de mi sangre, pero para una madre, y para una mujer, la verdadera línea de la vida pasa por sus hijas._  
_Una vida nueva nacida del vientre que estuvo en mi vientre._  
_Siento que si Dana no lo logra mi vida acabará con ella, no sólo porque perderé a otra hija, sino porque también me perderé yo. Será como si hubiera fracasado en una misión que comenzó hace miles de años y cientos de generaciones. Todas tuvieron éxito e inmortalidad a través de las hijas que tuvieron hijas, que vivieron lo suficiente como para engendrar hijas, hasta llegar hasta mí. Me siento como si hubiera fracasado en la única misión que se me encomendó cuando nací. Como si hubiera traicionado la confianza que pusieron en mí para perpetuar la línea de la vida. Es ella la que probablemente nunca dé a luz una hija, y sin embargo me siento como si fuera yo la que ha fracasado…_  
_Estoy sola, sentada en esta silla, mientras Dana al otro lado de la puerta recibe la dosis de radiación de hoy, miércoles. Nadie sabe si servirá para curarla, o si acelerará aún más el final._  
_Dana no debería morir antes que yo. Aún no ha llegado su tiempo. Le quedan demasiadas cosas por hacer, demasiado tiempo por vivir. No es justo ni para ella, ni para mí._  
_Recuerdo el día que nació, un mes de febrero frío y gris. Ella lo cambió todo con su existencia. El cielo plomizo se volvió del azul de sus ojos, y el fuego de su pelo deshizo el invierno en nuestro hogar._  
_Desde muy pequeña la vi hacerse a sí misma, como persona y como mujer. La vi hacerse valiente para no ser menos que sus hermanos varones; luchar y sacrificarse para tener derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones; llorar arrepentida de sus errores, y al sentir alrededor el dolor de las criaturas indefensas. La vi tratando de entender el mundo y de encontrar el hueco donde encajar su vida._  
_Siempre había tanto por hacer, por comprender, por conseguir, que tengo miedo de que ya no tenga tiempo ni oportunidad de encontrar un pecho en el que encajar su corazón. Si estuviera menos preocupada por demostrarse a sí misma, y se detuviera un momento a mirar lo que ven los demás._  
_Lo que él ve cuando la mira…_  
_Si él fuera sólo un poco más valiente para decirle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que las palabras se queden sin decir…_  
_Fox, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hija?. ¿Le has destrozado la vida, como cree Bill, o le has abierto los ojos y el alma a un mundo desconocido que ella jamás pudo imaginar dentro de los límites de su racionalidad?._  
_Eso es lo que trata de explicarme a veces, sin que yo lo entienda del todo. Que cuando su ciencia no es suficiente, puede acudir a tus creencias, a tu pasión, a tu obsesión porque sabe que tendrás razón. Nunca he sabido qué pensar de ti realmente. ¿Culparte de todo, como Bill, o defenderte como hace Dana, incluso a costa de su vida, su trabajo, y su reputación?._  
_Sólo sé que no te odio. No puedo odiarte porque sé que ante todo eres un hombre bueno._  
_Antes de conocerte personalmente ya había oído hablar mucho de ti. Dana te tenía siempre en su mente y hablaba de ti con cuidado de no entrar en terreno personal. Le causaste un gran impacto desde el día que te conoció. Tras su primer trabajo, dando clases en Quantico, logró por fin lo que llevaba tiempo deseando. Convertirse en agente especial, en el FBI._  
_Y fue asignada a ti._  
_Al agente Fox Mulder. Un nombre extraño para un hombre que trabajaba en un sótano dedicado a investigar casos que nadie entendía. Que no tenían explicación dentro de la Ciencia y la racionalidad. No era lo que Dana había imaginado al ingresar en el FBI, pero siendo su primer trabajo como agente, no supo o no quiso rechazarlo. Y ese mismo día sé que vio algo en ti que ninguna otra persona en la Oficina fue capaz de ver._  
_El día que Dana fue secuestrada por Duane Barry descubrí que tú también habías visto algo en ella. Skinner me llamó para darme la mala noticia y cuando entré en su apartamento, apareciste ante mí apartándome de una escena que no querías que viera. Mientras tratabas de esconder tus dedos manchados con su sangre, lo ví. No habías perdido a una compañera de trabajo; ni siquiera a una amiga. Habías perdido mucho más. Recuerdo tu mirada como si hubiera ocurrido ayer; como si no pudieras creer que ella había desaparecido._  
_Desde aquel momento, y hasta el día en que Dana nos fue devuelta nos vimos muchas veces. Hablábamos. Los dos necesitábamos creer que el otro mantenía la esperanza en que volvería._  
_Dana, tenías razón. Fox es un hombre solitario. No. No, solitario. Era un hombre que estaba solo, y que volvió a quedarse solo el día que desapareciste. Cuando se acercaba a mí para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla, podía notar lo vacío que estaba. Hasta sus labios parecían fríos. Estoy segura de que tú nunca los has sentido así, si es que alguna vez te ha besado._  
_Algunas veces, cuando estábamos juntos y te contaba anécdotas de su vida, tú me escuchabas sin parpadear, y de un modo inconsciente solías hacer el gesto de afirmar con la cabeza. Como si estuvieras pensando:_  
_Sí, así es Scully ahora._  
_Con el pasar de los días me di cuenta de que venías a verme con frecuencia porque necesitabas que te hablara de ella. Yo lo hacía encantada. Hablar en voz alta de Dana le hacía de algún modo más presente. No quería que su imagen y su recuerdo se volvieran borrosos con el tiempo._  
_Entre los dos la mantuvimos viva hasta que regresó y en algún momento a lo largo de todas esas conversaciones, llegué a conocer al hombre del que mi hija se negaba a reconocer que se había enamorado._  
_Conocí a Fox Mulder._  
_Al entrar en el salón de Dana apareciste ante mí, y con tu cuerpo quisiste bloquearme la vista de la escena. No lo lograste del todo. Vi el cristal de la ventana roto, la persiana arrancada colgando de una esquina. El teléfono móvil destrozado en el suelo, la alfombra arrastrada, y la sangre en los cojines del sofá y sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesita de café._  
_Sí, en apenas diez segundos vi todo eso._  
_Los que tú tardaste en bloquearme el paso, y decirme:_  
_Señora Scully, ella no está aquí… No está._  
_Desde ese día empezaste a formar parte de mi familia, a pesar de la oposición de alguno de sus miembros. Eso es lo que quería que entendieras cuando quisiste entregarme la cruz de oro de Dana, y yo te pedí que te la quedaras hasta que volviera. Sabía lo que habías hecho por mi hija durante el tiempo que estuvo a tu lado. Le salvaste la vida varias veces. Ella me habló de Donnie Pfaster y de Eugene Tooms, aunque sospecho que se guardó lo más duro para no asustarme. Después dejó de contarme detalles de los casos, y comenzó a hablar de ti. Con cariño, con admiración, pero sobre todo con respeto. Siempre de modo sutil, sin querer decirlo abiertamente, Dana me enseñó que a tu lado se sentía reconocida, valorada, protegida, respetada, admirada, deseada… ¿No es eso lo que todos entendemos con una sola palabra?._  
_Amada_  
_Después pude ver, casi de primera mano, lo que luchaste para recuperarla. Te sentí como si fueras uno de nosotros, y quise que tuvieras la cruz de oro como la tuvieron Melissa y Dana. En algún momento llegué a sentir como si fueras un hijo más, y me necesitaras a tu lado para aliviar una sensación de soledad mayor aún que la que tu propia madre no supo aliviar de niño…_  
_Conozco a mi hija lo suficiente como para saber lo que ella vio en ti. Vio el dolor de un hombre que perdió algo que necesitaba en su vida. La empatía fue siempre uno de los rasgos destacados de Dana. Sentía tu dolor como si fuera suyo propio. Sentía la injusticia de un niño al que sus propios padres culpaban de algo que de ningún modo pudo evitar._  
_A veces la notaba enfadada. La ira corría por su cuerpo como la sangre por sus venas, y le preguntaba qué ocurría. Le enfurecía ver lo que habían hecho contigo. De ser el agente especial más admirado en la Unidad de Crímenes Violentos, te convertiste en el agente Spooky trabajando solo en un oscuro y apartado despacho del sótano._  
_Dana me habló de tu mente maravillosa, de tu capacidad de llegar al alma de otro ser humano. De ser capaz de mirar con los ojos y sentir con el corazón tanto del hombre más noble, como del más perverso. De algún modo sabías ponerte en su lugar, convertirte en él incluso a costa de tu propia cordura. Eso te hizo el gran creador de perfiles que eres. El resto de los agentes no dudaba en pedir tu colaboración. Sin esa capacidad innata para introducirte en el alma humana habría sido imposible detener a muchos de los criminales que acabaron ante la Justicia. Gracias a ello, salvaste muchas vidas. Todos lo sabían y te reconocían el mérito._  
_¿Qué pasó para que todo cambiara?._  
_Dana me dijo que descubriste el archivo de los expedientes X. Fue como si llevaran veinte años abandonados en el sótano._

_Esperándote._

_A_ _pesar del silencio a tu alrededor y de tu esfuerzo por seguir adelante con tu vida, Samantha seguía presente en tu mente y, por primera vez, esos expedientes te ofrecieron un punto de partida desde el que investigar qué pudo ocurrir. Era más de lo que habías tenido hasta entonces, y por eso abriste la Sección. En ese despacho empezaste a investigar, a reflexionar, a intentar recuperar tus recuerdos, a exponer teorías. Comprendiste que existía una verdad escondida entre mil mentiras, y en ese momento te volviste siniestro para unos e incómodo para otros._

 _Y la única persona que ella se imagina siempre a su lado, para mi hija._  
_Ahora Dana tiene miedo de lo que será de ti si ella no lo logra. Yo también lo tengo. Temo que tengas una nueva razón para sentirte culpable._  
_Temo que sin ella olvides que mereces respeto. Que tu lucha por recuperar a tu hermana sigue siendo legítima. Que eres un hombre valioso y digno de ser amado porque a pesar del modo injusto en que te han tratado sigues creyendo, no sólo en algo que nosotros apenas comprendemos. Crees ante todo en el ser humano. En que la bondad, la inocencia, la pasión, y la verdad pueden prevalecer por encima del egoísmo de unos pocos._  
_Con Dana aprendiste todo eso. O tal vez te ayudó a recordar cómo era tu mundo antes de cumplir doce años, cuando aún no eras culpable de nada. Cuando tu padre se enorgullecía de ti sin motivo, y tu madre te amaba porque sí, porque eras su hijo, y así debían ser las cosas._  
_Nada volvió a ser igual desde entonces, hasta que Dana te conoció y se enamoró de ti solo por lo que eres. Un hombre solitario, brillante, difícil, intenso, a veces contradictorio, pero sobre todo un hombre bueno._  
_Sí. Me alegro de que ahora formes parte de mi familia aunque sea como consecuencia de algunas situaciones trágicas. Es parte de la vida. Ahora mismo, lo que más me importa es saber que si no te tuviéramos a ti, Dana y yo tendríamos que enfrentarnos a esto solas. Sé que tengo al resto de mi familia, pero en este momento tú eres la única persona a la que siento que puedo hablar. Y tan difícil como es, tampoco Dana tiene nadie más en quien apoyarse. Ni siquiera yo soy del todo el apoyo que necesita. Ese honor te lo has ganado tú, Fox, con tu forma única de amar a mi hija durante estos cinco años. Sin palabras, pero con el alma que recuperaste cuando ella entró en tu despacho…_  
   Margaret bajó de su nube cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y apareció Dana con el doctor Hansen.  
   “Bien. Pues acabamos una sesión más”, dijo dirigiéndose a Maggie.  
   “¿Ha ido todo bien?”, preguntó un poco intimidada ante el doctor y su propia hija.  
     Durante un segundo fue consciente de que en realidad se encontraba ante dos médicos. Dos personas inteligentes que dedicaban sus vidas a descifrar los misterios del cuerpo y del mundo. Había preguntas rondando en su cabeza, pero temía decir algo demasiado simple. Margaret sólo había terminado la educación secundaria y en cuanto entraron al hospital sintió que le costaba reconocer a Dana. Era muy confuso teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera estaba ahí como doctora, sino como paciente. Decidió guardarse las preguntas para cuando estuvieran en casa, y Scully volviera a ser su hija pequeña. Su única hija.  
   “Todo lo bien que cabe esperar, señora Scully. Dana me ha dicho que se va usted a quedar con ella unos días, mientras el señor Mulder esta fuera por motivos de trabajo”.  
      “Así es”.  
     “Eso está bien. Los amigos están ahí, pero no hay nada como los cuidados de una madre. Y si su habilidad en la cocina se parece a la de mi propia madre, a Dana le va a venir de maravilla. En este momento, lo más importante es tratar de conservar las fuerzas y la energía para seguir adelante”.  
    “La verdad es que eso me preocupa. Veo a Dana muy pálida y delgada”.  
    “Es por el tratamiento, mamá. Ya lo sabes”.  
     Scully quería quitar importancia al asunto. Con Mulder no era fácil, pero con su madre cerca podía llegar a convertirse en una de las notas mentales.  
  “Con la medicación para las náuseas, y tomando pequeñas cantidades con frecuencia, esto no tiene porqué convertirse en un problema mayor”, le tranquilizó Hansen.  
    “Muchas gracias, doctor”.  
    Se despidieron con un saludo breve, y las dos mujeres llegaron hasta el coche en silencio. Con los cinturones de seguridad ya abrochados, Maggie miró a su hija.  
  “¿Qué hacéis después de acabar la sesión?”.  
    Scully le devolvió la mirada con una pregunta atada a las cejas.  
       “Fox y tú”, aclaró la mujer. “¿Salís por ahí a hacer algo u os quedáis en casa?”.  
     “Habitualmente nos quedamos en casa. Ya pasamos todo el día fuera en el trabajo, y la verdad es que se agradece volver. Además, ahora no tengo mucha energía para ir de acá para allá. Necesito descansar. Por eso he dejado el trabajo de campo, mamá”.  
      “Entendido. Vamos a casa, entonces”.

______

 **Apartamento de Dana Scully**  
**20:00h. p.m. Miércoles**

  A las 20h en punto, Margaret tenía preparada la cena, y la mesa puesta. Durante el viaje de regreso del hospital, el estómago de Dana había dado unos cuantos saltos, no precisamente de alegría, así que cuando llegaron fue directa al dormitorio en busca de la medicación contra las náuseas, sin decir nada a su madre. Cuando yMaggie la llamó media hora después para que se sentara a la mesa, las aguas parecían haber vuelto a su cauce, y sonrió al captar el aroma de los pimientos asados que flotaba en la cocina.  
    “¡Hmmmm!”, murmuró en tono de delicia. “Es como estar de nuevo en San Diego. Los cinco sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda de la cocina, esperando que sacaras la bandeja del horno con los pimientos recién hechos. Siempre los ponías la primera noche que papá volvía a casa para unos días de permiso”.  
  “A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago”, sentenció Margaret. “La primera vez que llevé a tu padre a casa para que le conocieran, mi madre quiso que se quedara a comer, y le hizo su receta especial de setas con pimientos asados. Tú padre disfrutó tanto con la comida, y le hizo tantos elogios, que en los dos años siguientes se convirtió en invitado fijo a la mesa de los domingos, hasta que nos casamos. Después se aseguró de que yo aprendía a cogerle el punto a los pimientos. Siempre fue fácil hacer feliz a tu padre…”  
    La mujer sonrió, aunque Scully podía ver el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos. Lágrimas de recuerdo que no llegaban a caer. Las dos bajaron la cabeza a sus platos.  
  “Creo que una de las cosas que me reprocho a mí misma como madre, es no haber puesto más interés en asegurarme de que aprendías a cocinar. Siempre estabas tan ocupada con tus libros, tus clases, y tus prácticas que no tenías tiempo de comer apropiadamente, ni de darte cuenta de las posibilidades de una buena comida…”.  
     Scully se levantó para sacar una botella de agua fresca de la nevera, y llenó los vasos de las dos. No estaba segura de a dónde iba, ni si quería seguir con esta conversación aparentemente inocente.  
  “No merecía la pena que perdieras el tiempo enseñándome a cocinar, mamá, teniendo en cuenta que desde hace más de diez años, apenas tengo tiempo de comer. Primero con las prácticas en el hospital, y después con el entrenamiento en Quantico, y los casos que me obligan a viajar con frecuencia, tengo suerte si la mitad de los días puedo tomar un sándwich con Mulder, sin salir del despacho”.  
   “A eso me refiero, Dana. Has trabajado tanto desde que comenzaste la Universidad, que siempre he sentido que ibas a perderte cosas importantes en la vida”.  
       Scully dejó caer el tenedor en el plato.  
  “Mamá, lo que hago. Lo que he hecho desde comencé a estudiar Medicina es importante para mí, y necesito creer que también lo ha sido para papá y para ti”.  
  “Por supuesto que lo es, hija. Quizás no supo expresarlo como debía, pero tu padre estaba orgulloso de ti, y eso no cambió cuando ingresaste en el FBI. Es sólo que ver a su ojito derecho crecer y salir al mundo llevando un arma a la cintura… no le resultó fácil de entender, cuando tenías la oportunidad de trabajar con seguridad en un buen hospital, salvando la vida a la gente gracias a tu experiencia médica y a tu Ciencia. Y volviendo por la tarde a un apartamento… que no parezca tan vacío”.  
    “En realidad, eso es lo que hago ahora aunque sea desde un despacho, en lugar de un hospital. Lucho por salvar las vidas de las personas, o al menos para que se les haga justicia, utilizando mis conocimientos científicos, y mi sentido común. Y este apartamento no está tan vacío como pueda parecer”.  
    “Sí, pero…Lo has hecho de tal manera que te ha conducido hasta aquí… hasta esto”.  
     Scully miró a la mujer fijamente.  
  “Mamá, ¿tú crees que esto, mi cáncer, es consecuencia de las decisiones que he tomado?”.  
  “No lo sé, hija. Yo no soy quien para decirte… Eres una mujer adulta. Sé que a veces necesitas recordármelo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ojala las cosas hubieran sido distintas”.  
   “¿Quieres decir que, ojala, nunca hubiera conocido a Mulder?”.  
     “Bill cree que hubiera sido mejor…”.  
    “Sé lo que cree Bill, pero tú… eres la única persona a la que Mulder le permite dirigirse a él por su nombre. Ni siquiera yo tengo permiso para llamarle Fox… El te quiere, mamá”.  
   “Es todo tan difícil… Si hubieras seguido con tus clases, en Quantico. Si hubieras rechazado el puesto cuando el señor Blevins te llamó a su despacho… Melissa seguiría con nosotros. Tú no hubieras desaparecido, estarías sana… Tal vez, a estas alturas tendría nietos de mis hijas, no sólo de mis hijos…”.  
     “Nada de eso fue culpa de Mulder, mamá”  
   “Por supuesto que no, hija. No es eso lo que quiero decir. Si acaso fue tan difícil para él como para nosotros. Desde que te conoció siempre ha estado a tu lado o luchando por ti. Es sólo que me hubiera gustado una vida más normal para ti… y para él”.  
     “No podemos vivir en el si hubiera. La vida consiste en tomar decisiones, elegir caminos, y aceptar las consecuencias; no conformarse con vivir en la zona de confort. Es lo que hiciste tú. Te casaste con un hombre que estaba lejos de casa más de seis meses al año. Sabías el sacrificio que suponía, y lo aceptaste porque merecía la pena; porque estar a su lado seis meses al año era preferible a no estar nunca. No puedo saber cómo hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera tomado otras decisiones. Probablemente tendría otros problemas, otros retos que superar, pero no puedo saberlo. Únicamente puedo vivir la vida que he elegido”.  
    “Sólo quería que fueras feliz. Que tuvieras a alguien que compartiera la vida contigo. Es triste estar solo”.  
     “¿Tú crees que estoy sola, mamá?”.  
  “No estoy segura… A veces creo que ni siquiera tú estás segura”.  
   “No estoy sola. Si dependiera sólo de mí, tal vez haría las cosas un poco distintas, pero…”.  
  “¿Qué te lo impide?... He llegado a conocerle bastante bien. He visto cómo te mira cuando estás cerca, y he visto sus ojos cuando estabas desaparecida…”.  
    “Una vez me pidió que me fuera. Dijo que debía apartarme de él y seguir con mi vida. Recuperar mi carrera de médico en algún hospital… Sabía que no lo decía de verdad, sólo quería mantenerme a salvo. El me necesita. Soy la única persona que ha sabido ver el valor de su trabajo, y hacerle ver que su búsqueda le engrandece, pero… no sé si yo le necesito a él en la misma medida. La complicidad que existe entre nosotros nos convierte en un buen equipo de trabajo. Tenemos puntos de vista tan opuestos que a la hora de abordar un caso parece que nunca vamos a encontrar un lugar común, y sin embargo las piezas acaban siempre por encajar. Confío en él, en su integridad, en su amistad...  
    “Parece que estás en un buen lugar desde el que dar otro paso adelante”.  
 “No sé… Tengo miedo de tener una percepción errónea. Pasamos gran parte del día juntos ocupados con el trabajo, sin tiempo para nosotros mismos. A veces he intentado hablar con él, decirle que yo, y seguramente también él, necesitamos parar un poco, vivir una vida normal, pero no lo entiende. Mulder cree que su vida es normal porque no ha vivido otra desde que su hermana desapareció. Pero yo no estoy segura de querer pasar el resto de la mía de un lado a otro, persiguiendo cosas que a veces ni entiendo, y mirando a la gente vivir la vida que nunca tendré a su lado”.  
     Margaret comenzó a recoger los platos de la cena, y se acercó a la nevera para sacar las dos copas de mousse de limón que acababa de preparar, y dejado a enfriar.  
  “¿Sabes lo que creo, hija?. Que llevas demasiado tiempo pensando. Dándole vueltas a un tema sobre el que no te atreves a actuar. Hasta que no tomes una decisión, no sabrás si te has equivocado. Es como el resto de tu vida. El resultado no siempre ha sido el que esperabas, pero eso no te ha echado para atrás a la hora de tomar decisiones. Tú no eres el tipo de persona que espera que las cosas ocurran por sí mismas. Tú actúas para hacer que sucedan. Desearlas en silencio sólo sirve para que el tiempo transcurra vacío”.  
  “Puede que ya haya transcurrido demasiado tiempo. Puede que sea tarde…”  
  “Eso aún no lo sabes. Ahora mismo tienes dos opciones, Dana. Actuar como si todo hubiera acabado para ti, o aprovechar el tiempo que te quede, sea mucho o poco”.  
   “Mulder ha pensado algo parecido. Me ha propuesto ir el fin de semana a la casa de sus padres, en Quonochontaug, los dos solos para disfrutar de un par de días normales. Me preocupa que lo haya hecho por desesperación”.  
  “¿Y si es así?. Deja de pensar en los motivos. Lo ha hecho; es lo que querías. Experimentar una vida normal a su lado. Ahora que te la ha ofrecido, no te pares a analizar por qué. Sólo di que sí… Mulder actúa bajo el lema: Pide perdón, no permiso. No siempre es inteligente seguirlo, pero te evitas permanecer en la inmovilidad. En este momento deberías hacer tuyo ese lema”.  
    Scully apuró su copa de mousse, y sonrió para sí.  
   “¿Qué?”, preguntó Maggie con las cejas elevadas imitando el gesto a veces inconsciente de su hija.  
     “No sabía… No me había dado cuenta de lo bien que pareces conocer a Mulder. Sólo le has visto unas pocas veces. De todos modos, Mulder no suele pedir ni permiso ni perdón”.  
    Margaret hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
   “Estuviste desaparecida durante más de tres meses. Hablamos mucho de ti… Creo que eso fue lo único que le mantuvo en pie. Intenté que no se diera por vencido, y él hizo lo mismo por mí. Mantuvo viva mi esperanza”.  
    Una vez que la cocina quedó recogida y limpia, Maggie buscó en la cómoda del dormitorio un juego de sábanas, y lo dejó sobre el brazo del sofá. Se sentó al lado de Scully, que estaba revisando las llamadas en su móvil.  
    “¿Para qué las has traído, mamá?”.  
  “Cuando te vayas a la cama, estiraré las sábanas y me acostaré aquí. ¿Crees que será suficiente con esta manta?, preguntó señalando la que descansaba doblada sobre el respaldo.  
  “¿Qué?... ¿Piensas quedarte a dormir aquí, en el sofá, toda la noche?”.  
   “Estaré bien, Dana. Es un sofá cómodo”.  
  “Y, definitivamente, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Mulder”.  
   “¿Qué?”, preguntó confusa.  
  “Deja los sofás para él, mamá. Sus huesos todavía lo resisten. Tú estarás mejor en la cama”.  
   “¿Qué cama?. Sólo tienes un dormitorio”.  
  “La mía es grande. Estaremos bien juntas. Será como cuando de pequeña, Bill me metía miedo, y yo me refugiaba en tu habitación. Cuando papá no estaba, me encantaba dormir contigo. Era la única a la que le permitías quedarse toda la noche”.  
   “Porque hasta que cumpliste seis años eras la más miedosa de los cuatro. No sé qué interruptor se encendió en tu cabeza a esa edad, pero a partir de entonces no hubo nada que te hiciera dar un paso atrás”.  
    “Eso se lo debo a Bill y Charles. Eran ellos o yo. Tuve que aprender a sobrevivir”.  
    “¿No crees que exageras un poco, hija?. No eran malos. Sólo eran… chicos”.  
   “¿Sabes que una vez, Bill me amenazó con hacer estofado de conejo con Vicky, la conejita que papá me regaló cuando cumplí cinco años?”.  
    “A Bill le perdía su boca. Aún hoy todavía le ocurre, pero era bastante listo como para saber hasta dónde podía llegar”.  
   “El caso es que me lo creí. Escondí a Vicky en un estuche, y se asfixió”.  
   La voz de Scully bajó varios tonos. Aquel suceso, veintiocho años atrás, todavía le apenaba recordarlo.  
  “Fue nuestro primer gran drama familiar. Lloraste durante cinco horas seguidas, y casi un mes de modo intermitente, pero en realidad no fue culpa de nadie. Bill se metía contigo como hacía siempre, y tú eras una niña pequeña. No podías saber lo que ocurriría… No sé si fue únicamente ese suceso, pero ese año cambiaste. Dejaste de tener miedo de las amenazas de Bill, y aprendiste a ponerle en su sitio. Fue el principio de lo que eres ahora”.  
  “Después de todo debería estar agradecida. Pelear con él me proporcionó mucha experiencia y las herramientas que me ha servido para poner en su sitio a algunas personas que me he encontrado a lo largo de mi carrera”.  
   Scully se sentía a gusto sentada en el sofá al lado de Margaret, recordando pequeñas anécdotas familiares. A pesar de Bill, lo cierto es que echaba de menos la época en que los cuatro compartían la vida alrededor de su madre. Cuando las tardes de lluvia se reunían frente a un tablero de juego, y Margaret tenía que dirimir las disputas que surgían acerca del exacto cumplimiento de las normas. Ella era la que se mostraba más estricta en ese sentido. Los chicos, e incluso a veces Melissa, no tenían inconveniente en ser más flexibles y hacer trampa si eso aumentaba sus posibilidades de ganar. Dana, en cambio, siempre pensó que si no era gracias a su habilidad o a su talento, ¿qué sentido tenía ganar?. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba sólo de fichas, tarjetas, y dados. El motivo de orgullo estaba en la inteligencia y el esfuerzo, no en el reconocimiento gratuito.  
Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, y dejó que las imágenes pasarán por su mente, como las diapositivas que Mulder le mostraba a veces en rápida sucesión para exponerle los antecedentes de un nuevo caso antes de salir fuera a investigar. Los cojines del sofá, a su lado, se hundieron levemente antes de recobrar su forma original. Margaret se había levantado y la sintió alejarse. Debía de haberse dormido, pero su consciencia regresó inmediatamente al notar algo pesado en sus piernas.  
   “La semana pasada hice limpieza en el desván, y encontré esto. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo. De pequeña te encantaba”.  
    Scully inclinó la cabeza mirando su regazo. Eran dos libros. O más exactamente un cuento infantil, y un libro de tapa dura con una bonita ilustración en la portada. Ambos tenían escrito el mismo título con letras doradas.  
**Moby** **Dick**  
     Moby Dick, la ballena blanca. La historia de una búsqueda obsesiva y autodestructiva, que para Scully siempre significó el vínculo especial que hubo entre los dos. Entre el amor incondicional de un padre hacia su hija pequeña, y el de la necesidad de aprobación de una hija por parte de su padre.  
      El primero de los dos ejemplares lo había comprado durante una tarde libre que tuvo en medio de una misión en algún lugar de Centroamérica. Scully no recordaba dónde exactamente, pero Will le contó que había aprovechado la salida al pueblo costero donde el barco iba a estar atracado unos días. Era el mes de Febrero. Apenas tres semanas después, Dana cumpliría tres años y, para entonces, el Capitán dispondría de varios días de permiso. Will no pudo estar con su pequeña cuando cumplió su primer y segundo año de vida, y esperaba con ilusión celebrar el tercero con la familia al completo alrededor de una tarta.  
    Esa tarde, Will entró en la sencilla librería del pueblo con la intención de comprar algún ejemplar que le llamara la atención para entretener sus horas libres en las largas y monótonas jornadas, en medio del océano, cuando el barco volviera a zarpar. Después de curiosear un buen rato, su atención se vio atraída hacia la sección infantil con sus cuentos de formatos dispares y sus tapas de colores brillantes. Esta iba a ser su única oportunidad de comprar un regalo para la niña pues el barco no volvería a atracar en ningún otro puerto hasta que la misión acabara, y pudiera regresar a casa.  
    Por supuesto, en una pequeña sección de sólo tres baldas en un rincón, no había mucha variedad ni en cuanto a temas, ni en lo referente a idiomas. Todos los cuentos estaban escritos en español. Will dudaba, pero enseguida consideró que con tres años, le sería indiferente en qué idioma estaba escrito el cuento. Dana no sabía leer. Y en cualquier caso, las pocas frases que aparecían en la mayoría de las páginas multicolores que curioseó, no tenían dificultad alguna para él. No tenía un nivel alto en ninguno, pero el hecho de viajar constantemente como capitán de barco le había proporcionado la oportunidad de aprender algunas nociones básicas en media docena de idiomas. No tendría dificultad en traducir para Dana unas cuantas frases sencillas en un cuento dirigido a niños de hasta cinco años.  
  Así que, cuando descubrió la pequeña ballena blanca deslizándose sobre la línea del horizonte, no buscó más.  
    Moby Dick era su libro de cabecera desde que podía recordar. Will había leído la obra más de diez veces, y le gustaba volver a ella de vez en cuando para releer párrafos sueltos.  
   Salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en los labios al pensar que ahora podría compartir su pasión por esta obra literaria con su hija, aunque fuera con una ballena blanca que en realidad era un ballenato, un bebé-ballena con su cabeza enorme, sus ojos azules de pestañas larguísimas, y una pequeña cola redondeada que jamás podría volcar barco alguno, ni asustar a ningún marinero.  
Fue sobre ese cuento, que Will le leyó todas las noches que duró su permiso, donde Scully conoció a Moby Dick, y se comenzó a forjar el vínculo de cariño y admiración que siempre sintió hacia su padre. El contrapunto de esa admiración era la necesidad casi vital de sentirse reconocida por él.  
    Cuando Will volvió a su trabajo en el mar, Scully no quiso que nadie más, ni Margaret ni sus hermanos mayores, le leyeran el cuento. Lo guardó en el cajón de la mesita de noche, y lo dejó ahí hasta que el Capitán volvió mes y medio después Entonces lo sacó y volvió a compartir con él las frases que ya se sabía de memoria, y las aventuras del bebe Moby Dick.  
    Así fue hasta que Dana cumplió ocho años, y Will consideró que era lo suficientemente madura como para escuchar la verdadera historia de la ballena blanca y el Capitán Ahab. Entonces comenzó a leer a una muy atenta Scully, su libro de cabecera.  
       El que ahora tenía sobre las rodillas.  
    Un ejemplar gastado por el tiempo y el uso, pero que aún conservaba intacta en la portada la ilustración de una enorme ballena blanca descargando toda su furia contra un barco de valientes marineros, en medio de un mar agitado por las olas y un cielo gris de tormenta.  
    “La última vez que papá me leyó un párrafo de Moby Dick fue a los doce años. No lo volví a releer porque prácticamente me sabía la historia de memoria, pero siempre quiso que aprendiera a valorar la obra, como hacía él. Moby Dick fue parte de su mundo durante toda su vida. A veces he pensado que habría sido feliz si se hubiera tropezado con una ballena blanca en alguno de los viajes que hacía como Capitán de un barco moderno tripulado con la alta tecnología de finales del siglo XX, en lugar de los remos y la fuerza física de los marineros de mediados del XIX”.  
     Margaret seguía de pie frente a ella.  
    “Pasó tanto tiempo de su vida en su barco, lejos de nosotros, que más de una vez temí que le ocurriera algo y yo no lo supiera hasta que regresara a casa con una pata de palo… o algo peor”.  
   En la mente de Scully, la pata de palo asomaba por el borde inferior de la pernera del pantalón de Mulder…Quizás en su caso sería lo mejor que pudiera ocurrirle. Le proporcionaría otra razón, una distinta a su búsqueda sin fin, para despertarse cada mañana y sentir que había algo por lo que luchar. Vivir seguiría mereciendo la pena aun sin abducciones, alienígenas, ni conspiraciones que destapar.  
     Era una idea bonita para soñar despierta, pero sólo eso.  
      Un sueño.  
   “Mamá, me voy a dormir ya. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Si mañana piensas llevarme al despacho tendrás que levantarte temprano”.  
      Margaret estuvo de acuerdo.  
     Lo último que hizo, antes de meterse en la cama, fue desactivar el tono de llamada en su móvil y dejarlo en modo vibración debajo de la almohada. Se aseguró de que quedaba bajo su mejilla para que pudiera notarlo sin molestar a Maggie. Se acostó de lado, dando la espalda a su madre, y cerró los ojos.  
     “Buenas noches, mamá”.

___________

**22:55h p.m. Miércoles**

     ¡Brzzzzz... Brzzz…Brzz…!.  
    Scully no podía verlo, pero le reconocía en las yemas de sus dedos con la misma seguridad que si le estuviera mirando a los ojos, o escuchando su voz sugerente y provocadora. La barba de casi dieciocho horas disparaba miles de dardos diminutos en la palma de sus manos. El calor de sus labios formaba ríos de lava en su recorrido por el lóbulo de la oreja, la línea de la mandíbula, y el cuello.  
     Scully se irguió de puntillas apremiándole en el viaje al sur de su cuerpo. Sentía el deseo amontonado en su vientre. Una sensación eléctrica que alcanzó cada uno de sus veinte dedos, y la punta de cada cabello cuando la lengua de Mulder encontró el hueco de su garganta…  
     ¡Brzzz... Brzzzzzzzzz…Brzzzzz…!.  
    … y emitió un sonido largo y profundo con los labios cerrados sobre la piel húmeda y caliente…  
      ¡Brzzz... Brzzzz…Brzzzzzzzzzz…!.  
   … Notó la vibración extenderse por su rostro como un ronroneo. Ella respondió con su propio gemido. Un sonido vibratorio que se unió al de Mulder cuando sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo y tiraron suavemente obligándole a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, hasta situarle en el ángulo que le permitía unir sus labios a los de él…  
       ¡Brzzzzzzzzzzz... Brzz…Brzzzzz…!.  
     … La vibración era ahora de los dos. De sus gargantas, de sus lenguas entrelazadas, de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, de sus labios sujetando, de sus dientes chocando…  
       ¡Brzzzzzzz… Brzzzz…!.  
       … De su teléfono móvil.  
      Scully abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y los fijó en la pared deteniendo el movimiento del aire en sus pulmones... Estaba de nuevo en su dormitorio, acostada al lado de su madre. El móvil vibraba cada pocos segundos en su mejilla, bajo la almohada, pero no se movió. Sabía el nombre que aparecería iluminado en la pantalla, pero ella no podía contestar.  
     No ahora mismo.  
  Si esperaba treinta segundos más, su respiración volvería a ser regular. La piel de su rostro volvería a ser pálida. Sus pupilas volverían a contraerse y el latido de su corazón se tranquilizaría. Su voz y su cerebro volverían a colaborar para encontrar las palabras exactas, el tono adecuado, el ritmo pausado de una conversación casual…  
    Si esperaba treinta segundos más, Mulder no lo notaría en cuanto dijera ¿Diga?.  
   El ritmo respiratorio lento y regular a su lado le indicó que Margaret dormía profundamente. Scully se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no mover demasiado el colchón, ni hacer el menor ruido.  
  El móvil seguía vibrando en su mano cuando salió del dormitorio para refugiarse en el sofá del salón. Llevaba sonando demasiado tiempo. Si no contestaba ya, Mulder era capaz de contactar con el Departamento de Policía de Washington, y poner un par de agentes en su puerta en cuestión de minutos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.  
     “¿Diga?”.  
     “Scully… ¿qué llevas puesto?”  
   ¡Maldita sea!. Treinta segundos no han sido suficientes. Se ha dado cuenta…  
  “Un pijama gris de caballero que me está demasiado grande, y le falta un botón”.  
  ¡ _Bien!. Respuesta rápida, con intenciones evasivas. Sigue así, Dana._  
  “¡Venga, Scully!. Pon algo de tu parte que sino, no hay manera…”.  
   Déjalo, Mulder. Por esta noche ya ha habido bastante manera… Te lo aseguro. Tenía toda mi parte puesta hasta que tu llamada me ha despertado…  
     “Mulder…”, le amenazó con la voz.  
    “Sólo bromeaba, Scully… ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?. ¿Qué tal la sesión de hoy?”.  
  “Ha sido una sesión normal. Nada que destacar”, aseguró.  
  “¿Y el resto del día?.¿Te ha dolido la cabeza?.¿Náuseas?... Algún problema?”.  
    “Nada que no hayas visto ya. He tenido que tomar mi medicación para las náuseas, pero después he podido disfrutar sin problemas de la cena que ha preparado mi madre. Te alegrará saber que la he hecho feliz compartiendo su receta favorita de pimientos asados.”.  
     “Me alegra saber que me haces caso, y las cosas van bien entre tu madre y tú. Sé que no es fácil, pero ya tiene suficiente la pobre mujer teniendo que pasar la noche en tu sofá. Al menos intenta hacerle el día más fácil. Aunque no lo creas, es lo que ella quiere hacer por ti”.  
    “¿Qué clase de hija crees que soy, Mulder?. Mamá no está pasando la noche en mi sofá”.  
  “¡Oh!, ¿y dónde está?... Espero que no le hayas convencido de que estás bien para que vuelva a dormir a su casa, y te deje sola”, dijo Mulder alarmado.  
  “Está durmiendo conmigo, en la cama. ¿Quieres que vaya a despertarle para que puedas hablar con ella, y te diga que he sido una buena chica”.  
   Su pregunta estaba exactamente en el cruce de la insinuación y el sarcasmo. Mulder no sabía a dónde dirigirse.  
  “No te preocupes. Ya nos pusimos de acuerdo. Si tiene alguna queja me lo dirá ella misma para que pueda ponerte los puntos sobre las íes”.  
     “¿Eh?”.  
  “Olvídalo, Scully. Me alegro de que las cosas vayan bien entre las dos. Sé que tu madre necesitaba pasar tiempo contigo. Déjala que disfrute”.  
   “¿Y tú, Mulder?. Pareces de buen humor. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día con la agente Moretti?”.  
  “La verdad es que sólo estoy medio contento. Preparé el perfil del secuestrador y mientras discutía nuestras opciones con los agentes del Departamento recibimos una llamada. Un chivatazo de alguien que no quiso identificarse nos habló de una casa en las afueras. Un hombre llegó en su coche y le vio tomar en brazos a un niño que dormía en el asiento de atrás. Le pareció raro porque el vivía cerca, y conocía la casa hacía años. Siempre había estado abandonada. Decidió estar atento, y dos horas después le vio aparecer de nuevo con otro niño dormido, con el que fue al interior. Entonces llamó a la policía.  
  Cuando los agentes llegaron allí encontraron a dos niños dormidos en un colchón, en el suelo. Parecían drogados así que les han trasladado al hospital”.  
      “¿Y el tercer niño?”.  
  “Aún no sabemos. Vigilamos la casa esperando que el sospechoso regresara, y trajera al chico. Parece que los tenía retenidos en algún otro lugar, y los estaba trasladando de uno en uno. Pero cuando el tipo llegó, vimos que venía solo. No traía al chico con él. Ahora está detenido, y la policía le está interrogando. Moretti y yo hemos vuelto al hotel para cambiarnos. Ha sido un día largo, y en una hora volvemos, a ver cómo va el interrogatorio. El niño sigue desaparecido, y ahora está solo. Tenemos que conseguir que confiese dónde lo tiene, lo antes posible”.  
    “Sí, el tiempo corre en su contra. Tenéis que encontrarle, Mulder”.  
     Mientras hablaba con él, Scully enredaba sus dedos inconscientemente entre los mechones de pelo.  
    “¿Y la agente Moretti?... ¿Cómo te ha ido con ella?”.  
   “Es una buena agente. Cuando llegamos, los niños estaban aterrorizados; no tenían ni idea de cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Moretti los tranquilizó en unos minutos y les acompañó en la ambulancia hasta el hospital, mientras nosotros esperábamos y registrábamos la casa.  
  Cuando volvió, el tipo aún no había aparecido por allí, y ella quiso revisar de nuevo las habitaciones. Encontró una buena cantidad de dinero escondida en la rejilla de ventilación del baño, y algunos medicamentos. Los del laboratorio aún no han terminado los análisis, pero sospechan que uno de ellos se utilizó para drogar a los niños, y dejarles semiinconscientes mientras los trasladaba”.  
     “Parece que Moretti ha sabido aprovechar bien el tiempo. Oyéndote, tengo la impresión de haber pasado todo el día en el despacho, cruzada de brazos”.  
   “Tú estás haciendo la parte más difícil y más importante, Scully. Hoy has dado un paso más. Estás un poco más cerca de superar el cáncer. Trata de mirarlo de esa forma…”.  
    Scully se miró los dedos. No eran unos cuantos cabellos sueltos. Había pequeños mechones…  
   Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras se retiraba el móvil de la cara para que Mulder no oyera al otro lado de la línea la inspiración profunda con la que trató de calmarse para que no le temblara la voz al hablar.  
   “Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Mulder. Todo parece transcurrir tan lento. Es cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y nunca fuera a llegar el final”.  
    “Tienes que pensar a corto plazo, Scully. En la sesión de mañana, en la revisión semanal del viernes… Si la meta aún parece lejana, mira simplemente dónde pones el pie para dar el siguiente paso”.  
   “Pareces el psicólogo de mi Instituto”, comentó con un hilo de humor en la voz.  
     Scully se levantó del sofá para tirar los cabellos en la papelera del baño. Sin soltar el móvil en su mano izquierda, se cepilló el pelo con la derecha, pero lo dejó a la segunda pasada cuando no pudo soportar mirar los que seguían quedándose en el cepillo…  
       “… Scully, ¿ocurre algo?”.  
     Ella miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Sus mejillas sobresalían mas de lo normal; sus ojos parecían hundidos, más pequeños y sin vida. Menos azules. Su pelo aún parecía abundante, pero al tocarlo…  
    Uno de los gestos que más le atraía de Mulder, era su mano en su pelo, Sus dedos enredados entre los mechones de la parte posterior de la cabeza…como la primera vez que le salvó de Donnie Pfaster.  
     ¡La sensación era aún tan real, después de tanto tiempo…!.  
    Protegida entre el pecho de Mulder delante de ella, y sus manos en la espalda y en su pelo, detrás, lloró sintiendo que la vida volvía a ella. Había llegado a imaginar tan claro su final… Sus dedos y su cabello en un envase de plástico en el congelador de Pfaster, que durante varios minutos no pudo creer que todo había acabado. Que Mulder le había traído de las puertas de la muerte, y su mano en su pelo era una prueba.  
   Palpable. Sólida. Real. Estaba viva.  
  En este momento, delante del espejo, Scully veía cómo esa prueba desaparecía literalmente entre sus dedos, junto con sus esperanzas de vivir.  
    Otra vez.  
   Había algo injusto en todo ello, como si con la pérdida de su cabello, Mulder fuera a perder algo de lo que aún le ataba a la vida y a la cordura. Como si fuera ella misma quien se lo estuviera arrebatando…  
    “Scully, contesta”, oyó. La voz algo urgente.  
    “Perdona… Estaba pensando”  
    “¿Estás segura?. Creí que habías colgado”.  
    “No. Estoy bien”.  
  Scully rechinó los dientes para sí misma. Mala elección de palabras. Sólo un poco de sinceridad podía evitar que la imaginación de Mulder se exaltara, e hiciera suposiciones precipitadas.  
     “…Estoy peinándome en el baño…”.  
    No pudo seguir sin que le temblara la voz, y de todos modos, él no necesitaba más. Las palabras podían ser escasas e imprecisas, pero el tono y el lenguaje no verbal que Mulder podía sentir incluso a través del teléfono…  
  “Me gustaría estar ahora mismo ahí contigo, Scully”.  
   Sí, a veces era capaz de leer el pensamiento incluso en la distancia.  
     “Ahora no puedes hacer nada por mí, pero puedes ayudar al tercer niño”.  
    “Espero que mañana le encontremos sano y salvo. Tenemos por delante un fin de semana. Supongo que no lo has olvidado”.  
    “Sólo falta día y medio. Cuelga ya, y seguid trabajando. Tienes que encontrarle y cerrar el caso para que podamos salir el viernes”.  
  “Sí. Y tú necesitas descansar. Te estoy robando tiempo de sueño”.  
   “Sólo diez minutos. Creo que de esta me recuperaré”.  
   “Métete en la cama, Scully. Y cuidado con lo que sueñas. Recuerda que tu madre duerme al lado”.  
   Scully no sólo lo sintió. Vio sus mejillas enrojecer delante del espejo.  
    “¿Qué quier…?”.  
  No le dio tiempo a formular la pregunta porque Mulder colgó la llamada sin despedirse siquiera.

________

Continuará...


	7. 9ª Sesión. Jueves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo tan duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

Capítulo séptimo: 9ª Sesión. Jueves.

 **Holy** **Cross Memorial Hospital**

**18:06h p.m. Jueves**

    Cuando el programa informático dio la orden, y el Acelerador Lineal Móvil inició su zumbido, Margaret inspiró con los dientes apretados, y sintió la carne de gallina levantarse desde los hombros hasta las muñecas.

   Era la novena sesión de radioterapia. Permanecía sentada en la silla, delante de la cristalera, desde la que sólo podía ver la mesa en la que el doctor Hansen y el Técnico de Radioterapia vigilaban que todo funcionara correctamente mientras el brazo emisor lanzaba ráfagas de rayos hacia la cara de Scully.

     Margaret, al contrario que Mulder, no se había percatado de que podía ver todo lo que le sucedía a su hija mirando su reflejo en la ventana. Ella sólo podía imaginarlo escuchando el zumbido, y únicamente recordaba un sonido que le provocaba los mismos escalofríos que el Acelerador Lineal.

     Fue la primera vez que creyó perder a su hija pequeña. En aquel momento no pensó que sólo sería la primera de las muchas veces que se encontraría en una situación similar.

     Y que tal vez, alguna fuera la definitiva.

    Dana tenía sólo cuatro años, y aún no iba al colegio. Bill y Melissa se levantaban cada mañana temprano, y esperaban sentados en las escaleras del porche a que pasara el autobús que les llevaba a clase. Ella les miraba ir con envidia, pero una vez que les perdía de vista se iba directa a la habitación de sus padres.

    En aquella época era el mejor momento del día.

  Después de ayudar a los mayores a vestirse, preparar el desayuno, y despedirles en el porche, Margaret volvía a la cama y dejaba que Dana le hiciera compañía. Le gustaba dedicarle todo su tiempo solamente a ella durante un rato. Hasta que Dana comenzó el colegio, el otoño siguiente, pasaron mucho tiempo solas.

    Cuando el Capitán Will Scully tenía unos días de permiso y volvía a casa, las cosas eran aún mejores. Dana se metía en la cama, en medio de los dos, y disfrutaba de la conversación y la compañía. No siempre entendía de qué estaban hablando, pero aún así escuchaba con atención. Creía que todo cuanto decía su padre era importante.

    Una de esas ocasiones en que las dos chicas estaban en la cama, y Will se había encerrado en el baño, comenzó el zumbido algo amortiguado y familiar al otro lado de la puerta.

     Era la máquina de afeitar eléctrica de Will.

   Dana levantó la mirada de las páginas del cuento que estaba ojeando con Maggie, y escuchó atenta un momento.

   “Papá se está afeitando”, explicó ante la expresión curiosa de la niña.

     “¿Por qué?”.

    “Porque no quiere que le crezca la barba”.

    “¿Por qué?”.

   “Porque el Capitán no puede llevar barba. No le dejarían subir al barco”, bromeó Margaret.

    “¿Por qué?”.

  Sí. Dana estaba en aquel momento atravesando su particular etapa del _¿Por_ _qué?._ Maggie ya había pasado por ello dos veces más, y aquí estaba otra vez multiplicada por diez. Las preguntas de Dana no acababan nunca, y a veces Margaret se lo tomaba con humor a costa de su hija, que aún no sabía coger las bromas ni el sarcasmo. Intuía que había algo más allá de las palabras, que no entendía, y mostraba su frustración mirando al cielo, y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

    “Yo también quiero afeitarme, como papá”.

     “Las niñas no se afeitan, Dana”.

     ”¿Por qué?”.

   “Porque no lo necesitan. No les crece la barba”.

     “¿Por qué?”.

  “¡Porque sólo nos faltaba eso a las mujeres!”, exclamó al fin Margaret impaciente, dejando a su hija sin respuesta, y sin la menor idea de qué había querido decir.

    Dana seguía mirando su cuento en silencio cuando Will volvió al dormitorio. Por supuesto, ella no había dado el tema por zanjado.

   “Papá, yo también me quiero afeitar con tu máquina”.

   Will miró a su esposa pidiéndole con el movimiento de sus cejas que le pusiera en antecedentes de por dónde iba la conversación para poder seguir el hilo. Ella se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, así que el hombre improvisó.

     “Tú eres una niña, Dana”.

    Ella esperó a que dijera algo más que lo obvio, pero parecía que eso era todo.

     “¿Y qué?”.

     “Que las niñas no se afeitan”.

    Eso ya lo había oído. Debía de haber algo más.

   “¿A Bill le dejas afeitarse con tu máquina?”.

 “Bill es aún muy pequeño. Faltan unos cuantos años para que le salga barba”.

  “Pero cuando le salga, ¿le dejarás?”.

   “Sí, claro que lo haré”.

   “Y a mí, ¿no?”.

  “A ti no te va a salir barba, Dana”, razonó Will mirando de reojo los labios apretados de su mujer. No era la primera vez que se enzarzaba en una especie de diálogo de besugos con su hija, para diversión de Margaret.

   “¿Y si me sale?”.

   “No te saldrá”.

   Dana admiraba a su padre, y le consideraba la persona más lista del mundo, pero eso no significaba que lo supiera todo, todo… así que insistió.

    “¿Cómo lo sabes?”.

    “Porque eres una niña”.

_¡Espera un momento!… Así que, ser una niña, ¿era una razón para que ocurrieran cosas… con las que no estaba de acuerdo?._

  Will y Margaret se vestían en el dormitorio, hablando distraídamente de sus cosas, cuando Dana dejó el cuento sobre la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, al final del pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

  El brillo plateado atrajo su atención al instante. La causa de su decepción estaba sobre la encimera al lado del lavabo. Will había dejado ahí la máquina de afeitar sin recoger, como hacía a veces hasta que Margaret le recordaba que la pusiera en su sitio.

    Dana miró el cable colgando en un lado y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. En su cabeza sonó la voz seria, casi amenazadora, de su madre.

_Los niños no deben tocar nunca los enchufes. Es muy peligroso._

   Una advertencia que Dana había oído muchas veces, junto a otras de variada índole.

_Ten cuidado con el vestido. No vayas a mancharte._

_No te subas ahí, que te vas a caer._

_No puedes salir sola al parque porque te perderás._

_No aceptes chucherías de personas desconocidas._

 Las advertencias eran innumerables, variadas, y le quitaban la diversión a todo.

    Había oído a las amigas de Margaret decir las mismas cosas a sus propios hijos cuando se sentaban a charlar en el banco del parque, mientras ella se lanzaba una y otra vez por el tobogán. Eran cosas de madres, y seguramente no del todo ciertas.

 _Si los enchufes fueran tan peligrosos como ella decía,_ razonó _, su padre no se arriesgaría a tocarlo todos los días sólo para afeitarse la barba. Eso de que no le dejarían subir al barco seguro que era un cuento que se había inventado. Will era el Capitán del barco, ¿no?. Era como ser el jefe, así que podía ir como quisiera. Era él quien mandaba en el barco, y si no llevaba barba era porque no quería. Si tocar los enchufes fuera tan peligroso, Will no se afeitaría. Se dejaría crecer la barba, y nadie en el barco se atrevería a decirle nada._

_Y además, acababa de decir que dentro de unos años, le dejaría a Bill su máquina de afeitar. No podía ser tan peligroso si pensaba dejársela usar a su hermano… lo cual le pareció absolutamente inaceptable. Ella era su hija favorita._

     Dana siempre se había sentido así desde que podía recordar, aunque con cuatro años no era decir mucho, y hoy había descubierto que a Bill le iban a permitir hacer algo no porque fuera el mayor, sino porque era un niño.

_¿Qué clase de razón era esa?._

_Le había visto hacerlo a su padre unas cuantas veces, y no parecía nada difícil. Le demostraría que sabía hacerlo mejor que su hermano, y al menos igual de bien que él mismo._

     Dana agarró el cable sujetándolo por el enchufe y lo acercó a la base de la pared, en el lado derecho del espejo…

___________

Margaret y Will seguían en el dormitorio con su rutina habitual de las mañanas en que tenían la suerte de disfrutar de unos días juntos. Despertar, vestirse, desayunar… Todo se volvía lento y tranquilo durante unos pocos días de cada mes, o mes y medio, en que Will volvía a casa, con su familia. Sus dos hijos mayores pasaban gran parte del día en el colegio así que, de quien tenía oportunidad de disfrutar realmente era de su mujer, y de la pequeña Dana.

       Margaret se estaba colocando su cruz de oro al cuello, delante del tocador, cuando oyó el zumbido familiar.

     “¿Qué es eso?... ¿Has dejado la maquinilla de afeitar en marcha, Will?”.

     El frunció las cejas tratando de recordar.

 “No… La he dejado en el lavabo, desenchufada”.

   Margaret vio en el reflejo del espejo el cuento de Dana, en medio de la cama desecha. En décimas de segundo estaba en el pasillo, mientras él seguía inmóvil sobre la alfombra, con un zapato en la mano.

   En el momento que abría la puerta del baño, Margaret sintió el tiempo volverse lento. Tanto que en sólo ese segundo, sus ojos captaron cada detalle de la escena.

   Dana había introducido el enchufe sólo hasta la mitad en los dos orificios de la base de la pared, pero bastó para que la maquinilla se pusiera en marcha. Vio claramente su pequeño dedo índice casi en medio de las dos clavijas.

     “¡Dana, suelta eso!”, gritó.

     La niña se sobresaltó y giró la cara en la dirección de su madre. No fue consciente de presionar el enchufe hasta que su dedo tocó la base de la pared y quedó atrapado entre ésta y las dos clavijas.

_¡¡¡¡¡Shhhhhttttttttttttttttt!!!!!._

      El sonido heló la sangre de Margaret. Una especie de chasquido alargado superpuesto al grito corto, como sorprendido, de Dana. La corriente lanzó su cuerpecito hacia atrás, contra el suelo, y el lado izquierdo de su cabeza impactó contra el borde de la bañera.

     Quedó inmóvil, con los ojos semiabiertos. Inconsciente.

    “¡¡¡Will!!!”, gritó arrodillada al lado de la niña.

      La incorporó un poco sujetándola por los hombros, y tanteó con cuidado la parte posterior del pelo. Sus dedos reconocieron al instante la humedad, y la sensación caliente y pegajosa de la sangre.

     “¡Mi niña…!”, murmuró.

     Eso fue todo lo que Margaret pudo pensar antes de que Will se hiciera cargo de la situación, cogiera a Dana en brazos, y la introdujera en el coche. Sentada en el asiento posterior, ella le apretaba contra su pecho llorando en silencio para no alterarle más mientras él ponía el coche en marcha.

    “¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!”, dijo para sí misma, sabiendo que ya se movían en esa dirección.

   Apenas debían llevar cinco minutos de trayecto, cuando Dana movió los párpados. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza e intentó apartar la de su madre, que seguía presionando con un pañuelo de tela para detener la hemorragia.

   “Dana, tranquila. Vamos al hospital para que te curen”, le explicó.

     La mirada perdida de la niña se centró al fin en ella y Margaret la besó en la frente. Entonces comenzó a llorar abrazada a su madre.

  No estuvo inconsciente más de cinco minutos, pero veintinueve años después, Margaret aún temblaba al recordar la sensación pesada en su pecho. El entumecimiento de la mente ante la posibilidad de perder a la niña antes de llegar al hospital.

    El escalofrío al escuchar el zumbido del brazo emisor, tan parecido al de la máquina de afeitar al otro lado de la puerta del baño…

     Seis horas después le dieron el alta. Salió sonriendo en brazos de su padre, con un enorme apósito sobre el lado izquierdo de la cabeza afeitado, el dedo índice vendado, y Margaret caminando en silencio con ellos.

     Dana había pagado su atrevimiento y el intento de salvaguardar su orgullo, con un traumatismo craneal moderado y una descarga eléctrica que le dejó una sensación extraña en el dedo. Al día siguiente, la uña comenzó a oscurecerse y una semana después cayó. La nueva tardó en crecer un par de meses, y nunca tuvo el mismo aspecto que las demás. Cuando cumplió doce años, esto le empezó a preocupar. Al principio trataba de esconderla; luego probó los esmaltes de uñas de Melissa, y cuando cumplió dieciseis años se gastó casi toda su paga en una manicura profesional que le enseñó a utilizar las elegantes uñas de porcelana.

    Estas, y los baños con sales aromáticas, eran los mayores lujos cosméticos que Scully se permitía en su ajetreada vida profesional.

       Margaret no olvidaría jamás lo que sintió la primera vez que creyó perder a su hija… y desde que Dana ingresó en el FBI volvía a recordarlo cada vez que la veía yaciendo en una cama de hospital, atendida por el personal sanitario…

    ¿Cuántas veces habían sido en los últimos cinco años?.

   Herida en acto de servicio. Atacada por algún criminal al que investigaba. Secuestrada por locos con alucinaciones e ideas paranoicas. Enferma por el deseo de poder y manipulación de personas con mentes perversas. Utilizada y despojada de sus derechos más básicos como ser humano y mujer…

     Al menos, aquella primera vez fue sólo un accidente fortuito, producto de un descuido, y de la curiosidad infantil de una niña racional e inconformista…

___________

**18:33h p.m. Jueves**

    Margaret vio a su hija caminando vacilante hacia la puerta, y se levantó para recibirla. El doctor Hansen le acompañaba sujetándola por los hombros, e inclinaba la cabeza para poder mirar a Dana a la cara, que la mantenía baja, hacia el suelo.

    “¿Qué ocurre, Dana?.¿Te encuentras mal?”, preguntó cuando la tuvo delante.

 El médico le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

   “Está mareada. Es normal que ocurra a veces durante la sesión, o poco después”.

     “¿No debería quedarse aquí hasta que se encuentre mejor?”.

    De ninguna manera iba a meter a su hija en el coche para llevarla a casa en esas condiciones.

      “Sólo es un mareo, mamá. Se me pasará”.

   Trató de mirar a su madre con una expresión de confianza a pesar del movimiento errático de sus pupilas, y de la imagen borrosa de Margaret ante ella. Se apoyó con fuerza en el brazo del médico cuando sintió sus piernas flaquear.

   “Tengo que sentarme un momento…”, añadió avanzando con pasos muy cortos. Las dos sillas de plástico que veía cada día junto a la pared parecían estar hoy mucho más lejos. Como si alguien las hubiera movido a propósito para ponerle las cosas más difíciles… Al fin pudo dejarse caer en una de ellas, y cerró los ojos para no ver las paredes inclinarse a uno y otro lado. Hansen se agachó en cuclillas ante ella.

      “Échate hacia delante y coloca la frente en las rodillas. Innes va a traer un poco de agua para que puedas tomar el medicamento que te voy a dar. En unos minutos te sentirás mejor”.

      Margaret se sentó en la silla a su lado y apoyó la mano en la espalda de su hija, acariciándole suavemente en medio de los omóplatos. Se sentía impotente, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

_¡Si al menos Will estuviera aquí para hacerse cargo de la situación!... No. En este momento, tampoco él sabría qué hacer._

      Cuando Innes llegó con el vaso de agua, Dana tuvo que agarrarlo con las dos manos para evitar que el líquido temblara demasiado. Aún así, al acercárselo a la boca para tragar el comprimido que le ofrecía, parte escapó por la comisura de los labios, y corrió por su cuello humedeciendo su camisa.

     Scully volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, inspirando lenta y profundamente. Sentía la mano de Hansen en su hombro, y la de su madre al comienzo de la columna vertebral… pero la que echaba de menos ahora mismo era la de Mulder en la parte baja de su espalda.

      La mano que le dirigía con discreción para que entrara delante de él en el despacho de Skinner. La que le rozaba apenas para que le mirase cuando necesitaba decirle algo que nadie más en la sala podía oír en su idioma sin palabras. La que presionaba su cuerpo con fuerza contra el de él para no dejarla caer cuando se derrumbaba ante el terror de verse convertida ella misma en una más de las víctimas a las que debía salvar. La mano que necesitaba más que nunca, ahora que su propio cuerpo le traicionaba…

        Debían de haber pasado tan sólo tres o cuatro minutos cuando Hansen dejó su hombro, y le cogió la mano.

       “Tengo que atender al siguiente paciente, Dana. ¿Crees que puedes ponerte en pie y esperar fuera, en la sala?. Quédate ahí el tiempo que necesites, hasta que te sientas mejor. No será mucho”.

   Ella abrió los ojos antes de ponerse derecha en la silla. Miró los zapatos del doctor y cuando comprobó que parecían nítidos, se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a la cara. Nítida también. Y las paredes detrás de él ya no se inclinaban.

      Se puso en pie asegurándose de que las rodillas le sostenían.

   “Ya me encuentro mejor”, dijo irguiendo bien la figura para que su actitud corroborara sus palabras.

     “Bien. Descansa todo lo que puedas hasta mañana. Si vuelves a sentirte mareada puedes tomar de nuevo la medicación, pero durante la noche, con los ojos cerrados y en la oscuridad, apenas lo notarás”.

      “Lo haré. Gracias, doctor”.

    “Mañana es el último día de la semana. Viernes. Haremos radiografías. Comprobaremos si ha habido cambios en el tumor, pero no quiero que te decepciones si no es así. Aún es pronto para ver cómo evolucionará. Sabes que es importante mantener una actitud positiva. Importante y difícil, lo sé. Puede que ahora tengas la impresión de que lo que estamos haciendo es envenenándote un poco cada día, y la realidad es que esa es la verdad, pero este tratamiento es la única arma que ahora mismo tenemos contra el tumor, y quiero creer que podemos acabar con el”.

     Scully no dijo nada. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su madre se despidiera antes de pasar a la sala de espera.

       “¿Quieres sentarte aquí otro rato antes de volver a casa?”.

        “No, mamá. Vámonos ya. El mareo se me ha pasado, pero estoy cansada”.

            “Como quieras”.

         En el coche, Scully echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, y cerró los ojos. No pretendía dormir, pero temía que con el movimiento volviera el mareo.

 _Envenenada… En las novelas policíacas y de misterio es una forma muy frecuente de morir. Sin embargo, en la vida real no lo es tanto, ni siquiera en un trabajo como el mío. A lo largo de mi carrera como agente especial y como patólogo forense he investigado innumerables homicidios y asesinatos. Las armas y los métodos utilizados para llevarlos a cabo son tan variados como las mentes de los criminales. Desde los más simples, producto del arrebato momentáneo y ejercido con el objeto_ _más cercano que pudiera servir como arma, hasta los más elaborados tanto en su planificación como en su ejecución._

_Pero lo cierto es que, en los cientos de casos que he investigado junto a Mulder sólo recuerdo uno ya lejano en que se haya tratado de someter a la víctima utilizando un veneno. Fue en el Campo de Refugiados Haitianos, en Folkstone (Carolina del Norte). Uno de los soldados fue envenenado con tetradotoxina. Es una de las sustancias más letales que existen, pero la intención no era acabar con el hombre, únicamente someter su voluntad por medio de un rito vudú que implicaba el uso de este veneno potencialmente mortal, extraído de la piel, el hígado, y los órganos reproductores del pez globo._

_Hansen cree que el tratamiento con Radioterapia puede funcionar, y yo quiero creerle. Necesito creerle, pero en este momento lo único que siento es que me están envenenando cada día con algo que no veo. La radiación me está matando poco a poco. A veces desearía que fuera algo rápido, como el cianuro, la estricnina, o la digoxina. Que acabara con todo en unos minutos. Pero la radiación se parece más a una dosis no letal de tetradotoxina. No te mata inmediatamente, pero te despoja de quien eres hasta que eres incapaz de percibir el ser humano que hay en ti. Como si te estuvieras convirtiendo en un zombi…_

_No recuerdo mucho de mi etapa de residencia en el ala de Oncología del hospital. Pasé cuatro semanas aprendiendo cuanto la Ciencia podía enseñarme de esta enfermedad, y visitando pacientes que, como yo, sentían que algo extraño a ellos se había apoderado de sus cuerpos, y en muchos casos conseguía controlar también sus mentes._

_Aprendí que el cáncer actúa de un modo extraño. No es como cualquier otra enfermedad. No es algo ajeno a ti, una bacteria, un virus, una toxina, un déficit de algo… que se instala dentro de ti. No. El cáncer eres tú mismo, tu cuerpo, tus propias células se vuelven contra ti y te atacan en lugar de simplemente estar ahí formando parte de lo que eres._

_Es tu propio cuerpo traicionándote._

_Una vez que aprendes esto, es fácil entender qué hace el tratamiento. La radiación mata el cáncer matando las células traidoras, pero eso es precisamente lo que soy. Yo soy mis células sanas y mis células enfermas, y ningún tratamiento puede distinguir unas de las otras. Para asegurarse de acabar con un puñado de células enfermas detrás de mi nariz, la radiación acaba de paso con millones de células sanas en el resto de mi cuerpo. Tantas que puede que, en algún momento no queden suficientes para mantenerme con vida. Esa es básicamente la razón de los efectos secundarios de la radiación. Es el sacrificio de millones de células sanas para que unas pocas enfermas no sigan invadiendo mi cuerpo hasta acabar con el._

_Es tener que elegir entre dos opciones igualmente trágicas. Morir porque las células enfermas han logrado conquistar mi cuerpo, o morir porque ya no quedan suficientes células sanas para mantenerme con vida..._

__________

**Apartamento de Dana Scully**

**19:45h p.m. Jueves**

    “¿Qué quieres que prepare para cenar, Dana?”.

      “No voy a cenar, mamá”.

      Margaret se detuvo de camino a la cocina y se volvió a mirar a su hija.

     “¿Por qué no?”, preguntó sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz. Dana se había sentado en el sofá, y apoyaba el talón de la mano en el lado derecho de la frente, con los ojos cerrados. “¿Aún te sientes mareada?”.

   “No, estoy mejor, pero no me apetece comer. Quizás más tarde”.

     “Puedo traerte algo ligero. Una pieza de fruta o un poco de yogurt”.

       “¡No!… No quiero yogurt”.

     “Tienes que intentarlo aunque te cueste, Dana. El doctor Hansen lo ha dejado bien claro. Es importante conservar las fuerzas para que puedas soportar el tratamiento”.

       Scully sabía que su madre insistiría hasta que le convenciese, o hasta que le pusiera de mal humor y acabara diciendo algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Sí, Margaret lo hacía con su mejor intención… Si sólo pudiese explicarle cómo sentía su estómago y su garganta en este momento lo entendería, pero al mismo tiempo sufriría aún más por su hija. Margaret no se merecía eso, como tampoco se merecía soportar sus cambios de humor por tenerla en casa cuidándola como si aún fuera una niña, o por culpa de la radiación. Respiró profundamente, e intentó algo diferente para que Margaret se sintiera menos frustrada.

       Es lo que Mulder hubiera querido.

   “Tomaré un vaso de leche caliente con cacao, mamá”.

      Scully casi pudo oír el suspiro de alivio en la sonrisa de la mujer.

    “Voy a prepararlo ahora mismo, y haré algo rápido también para mí”.

    Mientras se ocupaba en la cocina, Scully fue al dormitorio. Quería quitarse de una vez el traje de chaqueta y los tacones, y ponerse algo cómodo. Decidió que el pijama era la mejor opción puesto que no iba a tardar mucho en irse a la cama. Por último entró en el baño y cogió el cepillo de dientes.

     Debería esperar hasta después de tomar el cacao, pero no podía soportar la sensación desagradable en su boca, que había empezado a media mañana en el despacho. La sentía seca y ardiente, y al tocar con la lengua los surcos estriados en la zona anterior del paladar la hipersensibilidad ante el leve estímulo le hizo estremecerse.

    Scully apretó el tubo de crema dental hasta que logró cantidad suficiente como para cubrir la longitud del cepillo. Era una cantidad absurda, innecesaria. Al menos tres veces más que el guisante de crema que utilizaba habitualmente, pero quería que desapareciera esa sensación. El sabor extraño, el interior de la boca seca y dolorida. La saliva escasa y densa, como estancada, parecía haber perdido su función natural de mantener la boca limpia y fresca. Tal vez ese vaso de leche le ayudase a recuperar la humedad de la lengua y de la mucosa interior de las mejillas. Después se lavaría otra vez los dientes. Se puso la bata sobre el pijama, y salió al salón.

     Margaret ya tenía la bandeja preparada sobre la mesita de café. Un gran vaso de leche con cacao humeante extendía su aroma dulce a su alrededor. Había puesto al lado cuatro galletas confiando en que Scully se animara a tomar algo más una vez que probara la bebida. Para sí misma tenía un par de rebanadas de pan tostado en las que había extendido una gruesa capa de crema de queso espolvoreada con cebollino picado, y una manzana.

      Cuando se sentaron en el sofá, Margaret la miró un momento, pero desvió la vista en cuanto Dana la miró a ella. La vio morderse el labio un par de veces, y supo que algo le preocupaba.

      “¿Qué ocurre mamá?. Pareces nerviosa”.

      Ella se ocupó en alisar la servilleta sobre el regazo para tener algo que hacer con las manos. Cuando el silencio se volvió más tenso que las palabras que temía decir, decidió que era mejor hablar de una vez.

   “El martes por la tarde hablé con tu hermano por teléfono”.

     Se calló dejando la frase en suspenso, como si fuera el título de la narración que venía a continuación.

      “Me dijiste que suele llamarte una vez por semana, ¿cómo está?”.

   “Bien. Ya sabes, tan ocupado como siempre con su trabajo en la Marina. Sin apenas tiempo para visitar a la familia. Y ahora menos, con el bebé en camino. Aún faltan varios meses, pero hay mucho que preparar, y Tara quiere tenerle todo a punto antes de que le resulte difícil moverse. Ya han pintado las paredes e instalado el suelo nuevo en el despacho de Bill. No lo utiliza mucho así que han decidido convertirlo en dormitorio para el bebé. Dice que él se las arreglará con un escritorio más pequeño en un rincón del salón”.

      “Me alegró por ellos. Lo deseaban desde que se casaron, y les ha costado mucho, pero antes de que se den cuenta tendrán al bebé en los brazos”.

   “Sí, yo también estoy impaciente por conocer a mi tercer nieto. Hecho de menos a los hijos de Charles. Con la distancia, les veo tan poco que cada vez que vienen es como si fueran otros niños distintos de la vez anterior”.

      Scully no pudo evitar algo parecido a un nudo de vergüenza en su pecho. De alguna manera sentía que, entre los cuatro, habían arrebatado a su madre algo a lo que tenía derecho. Algo que daría pleno sentido a su vida.

       Margaret, al contrario que ella, sólo había tenido acceso a la educación secundaria. No por falta de recursos económicos por parte de su familia. No. Simplemente, su madre era hija de un tiempo y una mentalidad. Una época en la que lo que se esperaba de una mujer era que tuviera la educación suficiente para atraer al mejor marido posible dentro de su entorno social y cultural. Y a partir de ahí, dedicarse a él y a los hijos que pudieran venir.

         Olvidándose de sí misma.

        ¿Cómo podía aprender una mujer a creer en sí misma, en su valor como ser humano único, cuando todo a su alrededor le decía que lo importante eran aquellos a los que cuidaba?. Que ella sólo era algo en función de lo que fuera su familia. Que sobre ella recaía la responsabilidad del comportamiento, el éxito, o el fracaso de cada miembro.

   Y cuando la mujer, su madre, había interiorizado esa responsabilidad, de modo que no era capaz de sustraerse a las expectativas de los demás hacia ella, le negaban la posibilidad de realizarse como persona en función de esas expectativas, de lo que los demás esperaban de ella, en lugar de lo que ella misma quisiera que fuera su vida.

   Para Margaret, lo único que importó siempre en su vida fue su familia. Su marido y sus hijos. Si ellos llegaban a ser personas de éxito sería como si ella misma lo hubiera alcanzado. Era la única forma en que una mujer como ella podía lograr algún sentido de autorrealización en la vida.

      El problema era que con el éxito de los hijos, estos y sus propias familias tendían a dispersarse. A alejarse física y emocionalmente de la familia de origen. Y con ello la mujer, Margaret, perdía la piedra angular sobre la que había levantado su vida.

     Margaret no tenía la gran familia que había empezado a crear cuarenta años atrás. La que ahora debía de haber crecido y permanecido a su alrededor para que pudiera disfrutar en su vejez de la obra que había creado. Para que pudiera demostrar a los demás y así misma que también ella había aportado su granito de arena a la vida en este planeta.

       Charles llevaba años lejos de casa. Tantos que, a veces Margaret ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía o qué hacía. Apenas le veía un par de días cada dos o tres años. Le telefoneaba de tarde en tarde, y cuando nació su primer nieto Margaret ni siquiera conocía a la pareja de su hijo. Cuando llegó su segundo nieto, tres años después, todo seguía igual, y Margaret se encontró con dos nietos que apenas la reconocían, y a los que ella no lograba amar como le hubiera gustado.

   Con Bill, las cosas fueron distintas. Permaneció cerca de ella mientras su trabajo se lo permitió, y cuando la Marina le alejo aún mantuvieron un contacto frecuente. Había tenido que esperar mucho, pero confiaba en que el bebé en camino fuera realmente un nieto del que disfrutar y ver crecer formando parte de su vida. Necesitaba que el niño le reconociera como una verdadera abuela.

     Seguramente sería la única oportunidad de Margaret.

      Melissa había muerto casi dos años atrás y ella, Dana Scully, siempre sintió que tenía algo más importante que hacer con su vida que lo que había logrado hacer su madre.

    Dana quería estar al mando de su propia vida, tener el control. Los cambios de mentalidad en su entorno habían ayudado, pero sobre todo Scully se había hecho a sí misma. Siempre luchó por vivir su propia vida, la que ella había decidido, en lugar de conformarse con lo que los demás quisieran considerar adecuado para ella. Y en esa lucha había algo que tuvo que dejar atrás porque nunca había tiempo, ni oportunidad, y ahora puede que fuera definitivamente tarde.

    No. Margaret no creía que algún día tendría nietos de Dana.

    Scully sentía a veces que había traicionado a su madre. Como Charles con su distanciamiento; como Melissa con su muerte; como ella con su decisión de anteponer su trabajo a todo lo demás.

    Bill era el único que le iba a proporcionar a su madre una sensación real de que su vida había tenido algún sentido; de que algo de ella trascendería después de su muerte…

    “Dana…, sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera; querías esperar el momento adecuado para hablar con él personalmente… pero le dije a Bill que estás enferma”.

    Ella hinchó las mejillas y soltó el aire antes de mirar a su madre con un gesto lleno de frustración.

 “Mamá, ¿por qué?. Te pedí que no lo hicieras”.

  Se aseguró de que su tono no sonara demasiado duro para no parecer enfadada.

  “Es tu hermano, Dana. Tiene derecho a saber. El siempre me pregunta por ti. Sabe que tienes un trabajo peligroso y le preocupa. En eso se parece a vuestro padre. Preferiría verte en un hospital atendiendo a los enfermos, que investigando crímenes y sucesos extraños con un arma en la cintura”.

    “Todo eso lo sé, mamá, pero es mi vida… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo para que se entienda?. Soy una mujer adulta, responsable de mis actos y de las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Es agotador. Como predicar en el desierto. ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que resulta que mis compañeros de trabajo, y mis superiores, me valoren y muestren mayor respeto por mi persona que mi propio hermano?. No quería decírselo aún porque Bill no quiere escuchar. Cuando me ocurre algo necesita encontrar un culpable, y Mulder está siempre tan a mano… No puedo permitir que siga asumiendo la culpa de lo que me ocurre a mí, o a otros cerca de él. Es una carga insoportable, y temo que algún día acabe con él”.

    Margaret mordisqueaba su tostada con crema sin saber qué decir.

      Scully pensaba que ya estaba todo dicho, pero el tema volvía a ella una y otra vez cada vez que Bill cuestionaba lo que ella hacía dentro del edificio del FBI, mientras esperaba reconocimiento por lo que él mismo hacía en la Base Naval. En el fondo sabía de qué se trataba. Su contribución a la patria, a su país, no era tan digna de mérito como la de Bill… porque ella era mujer. Su Juramento de Lealtad en la facultad de Medicina, en Quantico, en el FBI… no tenía para Bill el mismo valor que su propio Juramento de Lealtad a la Marina. No era la primera ni la última vez que se enfrentaba a este tema a lo largo de su vida profesional… pero vivirlo en casa lo hacía todo más humillante, y utilizar a Mulder para tratar de cuestionar las decisiones que había tomado en su propia vida…

   Agarró su vaso de leche con las dos manos, y disfrutó un momento del calor del líquido en sus dedos. Sonrió con un pequeño gesto de felicidad en el rostro cuando el aroma dulce del cacao subió hasta su nariz. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, y dio un trago corto para comprobar que no estaba demasiado caliente.

     Sus cejas se encontraron confusas en el medio de la frente. Miró atenta la superficie perfectamente lisa de la leche, sin un grumo, y dio otro trago algo mayor.

    Sus cejas se acercaron aún más la una a la otra.

   “Mamá, ¿qué has puesto en la leche?”.

   Maggie se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta mientras sostenía la tostada en la otra mano.

   “¿Qué?”.

   Scully dejó asomar la punta de la lengua para chuparse los labios. El rictus de desagrado se unió al de sus cejas.

    “¿Has echado algo más que cacao?”.

   “No. Sólo es leche caliente. ¿Es que ocurre algo?”.

  “Tal vez la leche ha caducado. No estoy segura de cuándo la compré, pero ya debe hacer más de diez días”.

   Scully recordó que la botella que compró seis días atrás había acabado hecha añicos en el portal de su apartamento.

  “He mirado la fecha, Dana. La botella de leche está en perfectas condiciones. Lo único que he hecho es calentarla, y poner una cucharada de cacao. He visto que sigues usando la misma marca que tanto te gustaba de niña. Los domingos solías echar tres o cuatro cucharadas bien llenas, hasta que la mezcla se convertía en chocolate”.

     Dana le acercó el vaso a su madre.

    “Pruébala”.

  Margaret lo agarró con una mueca de aprensión en el rostro. Se lo acercó a la nariz con cuidado, pero sólo notó el aroma dulce, agradable, que le recordaba las mañanas de domingo con los cuatro alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Sin más precaución dio un trago generoso, y miró a Scully perpleja.

    “Está muy buena”, concluyó sin saber qué esperaba Dana que dijera.

     “Tiene un sabor como a hierro… metálico”.

    Margaret elevó las cejas sorprendida, y dio otro trago.

  “No sé a qué te refieres. Sabe a leche con cacao. Nada más”.

  Le devolvió el vaso a su hija para que comprobara que tenía razón, pero ella lo rechazó dejándolo sobre la mesa.

   “¿No vas a tomarlo?”.

  “No puedo beber eso, mamá. Parece que hubieran echado un tornillo oxidado dentro, y llevara ahí un buen rato”.

  No tenía la menor idea de qué estaba hablando.

   Scully estaba más sorprendida de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado. Sobre todo porque, después de la sorpresa inicial, recordó a los pacientes del ala de Oncología quejarse de lo mismo. A los problemas de nutrición por culpa de las llagas y las lesiones en las glándulas salivales provocados por la radiación se unía esto. Con la Quimioterapia los alimentos adquirían un sabor metálico tan desagradable que acababan por rechazar incluso aquellos que siempre les habían resultado especialmente apetitosos.

   “¿Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?. Prueba esto”, dijo acercándole el plato en el que estaba la segunda rebanada de pan con crema.

     Scully negó con la cabeza. Sabía que tendría el mismo sabor.

       “¿No vas a tomar nada?”.

     “Es muy desagradable. El tratamiento hace que todo adquiera un gusto metálico. Ya sabía que ocurriría, pero no creí que el sabor fuera tan fuerte”.

   “¿Hay alguna forma de solucionar ese problema?”.

   “En realidad, no. A veces se puede disimular algo añadiendo otros sabores intensos, como especias o limón, pero casi nunca mejora las cosas porque la boca suele estar muy sensibilizada por la radiación”.

   Era lo que estaba notando en este momento mientras pasaba la lengua con cuidado por la superficie del paladar. Un leve escozor y una ampolla llena de líquido.

   “Si no tiene solución mientras dure el tratamiento, tendrás que olvidarte del sabor, y comer de todos modos. No tienes otra opción”, razonó Margaret. “Piensa en ello como el jarabe de naranja para la tos que te daba cuando enfermabas de la garganta. No podías soportarlo, pero lo tragabas rápidamente tapándote la nariz con los dedos para pasar cuanto antes el mal rato…”.

     Scully hizo exactamente eso. Antes de que Maggie acabara de hablar, agarró el vaso de leche y se lo tomó de golpe aguantando la respiración.

       No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo tres veces al día, y con alimentos sólidos…

__________

**23:05h p.m. Jueves**

_Hoy no estoy soñando contigo, Mulder, sólo estoy pensando en ti mientras espero la vibración del teléfono en mi mejilla._

_Estoy cansada. No sólo físicamente por culpa de la radiación, y emocionalmente por la incertidumbre en la que sobrevivo. Sobre todo estoy cansada de esperar._

_De esperarte._

_Esta noche, después de la cena, mamá ha preparado té de jengibre y lo ha traído al salón en una pequeña bandeja. Nos hemos sentado juntas en el sofá, cada una con nuestra bebida caliente en las manos, para dedicarnos un tiempo a nosotras mismas._

_Ella ha encendido el televisor para sorprenderse al comprobar una semana más hasta dónde puede llegar la estupidez humana a cambio de 15 minutos de gloria. A mamá le gusta el show de Jerry Springer._

_Yo he encendido mi portátil y lo he colocado sobre mis rodillas para leer un rato la revista de medicina online a la que me suscribí poco antes de conocer mi diagnóstico. Ayer tuve que dejar el artículo a medias cuando mis párpados se cerraron, y mamá logró salvar el ordenador del desastre al resbalar de mis piernas._

_En el Historial ha quedado abierto exactamente en la página en que me dormí. Al acercar el cursor para cliquear y abrirla, leo la línea inferior:_

**_Radioterapia en el cáncer de cabeza y cuello: efectos secundarios._ **

_Yo no he visitado ninguna página web en relación a mi cáncer._

_Cliqueo en ese encabezado, en lugar del mío, y la página se abre. La fecha es del domingo pasado, a las 21:38h de la noche. Mulder estaba aquí, en mi salón, cuando le llamé para decirle que se me empezaba a caer el pelo, y que tenía que hablar con Skinner._

_En ese momento debía estar mirando esta página en mi ordenador._

_Me pregunto qué es lo que quería saber exactamente sobre este tema cuando decidió buscar información en Internet, en lugar de preguntarme a mí. Sé que es consciente de que no sólo soy el paciente, sino también médico. Puede preguntarme lo que quiera en lo que se refiere al aspecto médico de la enfermedad, aunque después de los ocurrido en el Centro Psiquiátrico puede que ya no se fíe del todo de mí. ¡Dios!, después de lo ocurrido con Harold Spuller, ni siquiera yo me fío de mí misma, ni de lo que veo. Seguramente me lo merezco, pero el aspecto personal del cáncer es demasiado difícil de sobrellevar. Aún no he aceptado todo lo que me está ocurriendo, ¿cómo voy a compartirlo con él que, además, se siente en parte responsable de ello?. Sólo serviría para que Mulder se encerrara una vez más en esa habitación oscura de su mente donde es tan difícil alcanzarle. En estos momentos, no creo que fuera capaz. No queda suficiente fuerza dentro de mí como para sostenernos en pie a los dos._

_Compruebo que la mayor extensión de lo que ha mirado se refiere a los efectos secundarios de la Radioterapia y de la Quimioterapia. En una de las páginas hay un recuadro de dos columnas en la que me detengo un momento, y cuento treinta y dos. Los hay de varios tipos: físicos, psicológicos, sociales, emocionales, y sexuales._

_Todo eso lo sé de mi época de estudiante, pero me detengo a considerar un momento cada uno de los puntos de las dos columnas. Hasta ahora he sufrido diez de los efectos en mayor o menor grado aunque en general, son bastante soportables. Sólo en algunos momentos puntuales han sido tan serios como para asustarme. Y sobre todo he tenido miedo al ver a Mulder asustado._

_Hemorragias nasales, cansancio, náuseas, dolor de cabeza, eritema, caída de cabello, sabor metálico, ánimo deprimido, mareos y vértigos…_

_La lista parece interminable. Casi cada día habló al doctor Hansen acerca de la aparición de un problema nuevo. El suele proporcionarme un remedio terapéutico, o al menos un consejo que alivia las molestias._

_Después de la sesión del martes noté otro síntoma que me preocupa, pero aún no lo he comentado con el doctor. Tampoco es algo que pueda hablar con mi madre, ni desde luego con Mulder…_

_Algunas noches, ya en la cama, me las dedico a mí misma._

_Es algo que he hecho con bastante regularidad desde que cumplí trece años, cuando descubrí cómo funcionaba mi cuerpo más allá de los simples, y a veces molestos hechos fisiológicos. Aprendí que mi cuerpo tomaba decisiones por su cuenta, sin escuchar mi opinión y mis deseos, y los adultos a mi alrededor esperaban que tuviera un control absoluto sobre ellos._

_Al principio les hice caso. Trataba de ignorar mi curiosidad, que aquel despertar debía tener alguna finalidad que los adultos querían que ignorase._

_Por suerte, pronto se despertó en mí la conciencia de que mi cuerpo es mío, y sólo mío. Sólo yo tenía derecho a tomar decisiones en cuanto al cómo, cuándo, y por qué sucedían cosas en relación a el. Fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a colaborar conmigo, en lugar de actuar como un niño caprichoso al que hay que controlar continuamente._

_A los trece años comencé a masturbarme._

_Al principio era sólo curiosidad. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había ahí?. ¿Por qué había cosas escondidas?. ¿Qué ocurría si lo tocaba, si lo pellizcaba, si lo mojaba, si lo soñaba…?._

_Y lo que ocurría era a veces maravilloso, y otras veces simplemente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Aliviar el stress de un examen final; relajar el cuerpo para poder dormir después de una guardia de 24 horas en el hospital; apartar de mi mente el rostro de un niño en la mesa de autopsias; sobrestimular una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo para olvidar que nadie se miraba en mis ojos, ni rozaba sus labios con los míos, ni acariciaba mi piel con su propia piel._

_Algunas veces era suficiente, y otras…_

_Desde que conozco a Mulder, la necesidad se ha vuelto dolorosa por persistente y, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de mi cuerpo por satisfacerme, ya casi nunca es suficiente. Sigo esperando porque lo necesito._

_Sigo esperándote porque te necesito…_

_Durante esas noches solitarias suelo darme un baño en el que disuelvo un puñado de sales con esencia de limón. A Mulder le atrae el aroma que queda en mi pelo y mi piel._

_Si estoy demasiado cansada, es demasiado tarde, o no puedo apropiarme del baño el tiempo necesario porque lo comparto con él en alguna habitación de motel, suelo utilizar otra alternativa. Más pequeña, más cómoda durante los viajes, más discreta si Mulder duerme al otro lado de la puerta de comunicación._

_Cuando sólo puedo obtener un alivio rápido porque lo único que me separa de él es una pared finísima y un océano de deseos silenciados, utilizo mi vibrador._

_El martes por la noche fue uno de esos días. A las 21:45h estaba en la cama. Cansada, pero despierta. Mulder estaba en el sofá con el televisor encendido, sin volumen, y con una fina manta cubriendo su cuerpo._

_Esto último no lo vi. Lo oí desde mi dormitorio._

_Después de decirme buenas noches salió dejando mi puerta entreabierta para asegurarse de que me oía si le necesitaba. Desde mi cama sólo podía ver el leve resplandor que llegaba de la televisión. El silencio era total. Cerré los ojos y mientras esperaba a que el sueño me venciera, me concentré en tratar de distinguir los sonidos a mi alrededor._

_Nada._

_Ni tráfico, ni vecinos ruidosos, ni instalaciones antiguas, ni ningún sonido en mi apartamento, hasta que…_

_¡Hmm...! ¡Hmmm...!_

_Imperceptible sino fuera porque yo estaba tratando de escuchar. Un sonido nasal que empieza en la garganta, e intenta escapar a través de labios apretados. Y la manta…_

_Conozco el sonido que hace al rozar otro tejido. El de los vaqueros de Mulder._

_¡Hmm…!. ¡Shhhhhhh!..._

_Otro gemido, seguido de una inspiración entre dientes…_

_Siento como la tristeza se instala en mi corazón. Me lo aprieta y me lo deja pequeño, antes de continuar su viaje hacia abajo y extenderse por la superficie desértica de mi vientre._

_Mulder esta… En mi sofá… Tan cerca y tan lejos de mi cama…_

_Por un momento me planteo aparecer inesperadamente en el salón con cualquier excusa, y a partir de ahí ver qué pasa. No nos quedaría más remedio que reaccionar, hacer algo. Cualquier cosa antes que esta espera infinita y este silencio mortal.... Pero entonces recuerdo a Eddie Van Blundht. Me costó un mes levantar la mirada lo suficiente como para alcanzar los ojos de Mulder. Tengo miedo de que si le sorprendo yo ahora, sea él quien no vuelva a mirarme a mí, enterrado una vez más bajo su sentido de la culpabilidad y vergüenza…_

_Los gemidos distanciados continúan cuando abro el cajón de la mesita, y saco la caja de cartón rosa palo que guardo en el fondo. Dentro, en una bolsa de tela blanca sujeta con un cordón fino guardo mi vibrador._

_Sin hacer el menor ruido lo dejo bajo la sábana mientras me deshago del pantalón del pijama y las braguitas. El sujetador ya me lo quité cuando me cambié de ropa, pero decido quedarme la camisa por si Mulder entra inesperadamente en mi habitación._

_Semidesnuda me echo hacia atrás sobre la almohada, humedezco mis dedos índice y pulgar con mi saliva, y desabrocho el segundo botón del pijama para poder meter la mano. Cuando apenas he alcanzado mi pezón izquierdo e iniciado una caricia circular que lo despierta, otro gemido llega desde el salón. Tan extraño como suena, es como si mis pechos tuvieran su propio sistema auditivo. Mis pezones se yerguen firmes, atentos, y tratan de avanzar un paso adelante fuera de mi cuerpo, en la dirección del sonido. Mi corazón incrementa el ritmo de sus latidos, e inmediatamente noto sus efectos en mi respiración acelerada, y en la sangre que fluye caliente hacia mi cara y mi vientre._

_Mi garganta le responde con otro gemido que se me escapa junto al aire que expulso por la nariz._

_Comienza así una conversación sin palabras como las que nos hemos acostumbrado a mantener en nuestra vida diaria. Lo que en el trabajo son gestos, miradas, y ausencia de espacio personal, en mi cama son gemidos, labios atrapados entre los dientes, roce de piernas contra las sábanas, y un continente de distancia entre tus manos y mi piel._

_Hoy es uno de esos días en que no soy suficiente para mí._

_Hoy quiero que sean tus dedos, y no los míos, los que se enreden entre los rizos del vello que protege mi entrada. Deseo tu mano comprobando que mi cuerpo está preparado para ti, en lugar de la mía acariciando mis pliegues con el extremo del vibrador._

_Cierro los ojos y te imagino mirándome desde el sofá. Yo te miro mirarme, de pie apoyada en el marco de la puerta, y fijo los ojos en tus manos moviéndose bajo la manta. Es lo único que necesitas para recibir el mensaje:_

_Quiero esas manos en mí._

_No soy consciente de haber dado los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta ti, pero aquí estoy, junto al sofá, resolviendo nuestra diferencia de altura de un modo distinto. Yo me agacho de rodillas frente a tu cara, y tú te incorporas apoyado en tu brazo izquierdo hasta que nuestros ojos quedan al mismo nivel, y hablan en su propio idioma._

_Piden. Necesitan._

_Se niegan a esperar un día más porque mañana puede ser tarde, y quedarías condenado a sufrir un deseo que ya no puedes satisfacer._

_Mulder, si la radioterapia falla, moriré, y no podrás seguir viviendo con la esperanza de tenerme algún día en tus brazos. Por eso tiene que ser hoy._

_Ahora._

_He apoyado mis manos en el borde del sofá, una sobre la otra, y en esta posición me percibo a mí misma como en oración. Como si rezara, suplicando que hagas por mí algo que sólo tú puedes lograr. Que si tengo que morir, sea en paz conmigo misma porque hice cuanto pude por los dos._

_No me he dado cuenta de que mis pensamientos han adquirido sonido hasta que tus ojos se detienen en mis labios moviéndose. Luego se dirigen hacia el lugar de mi cruz de oro. No está ahí, porque desde el lunes descansa en tu pecho. Sigues el camino de mi cuello hasta que te detienes en los botones de mi pijama, y siento cómo los cuentas con la mirada._

_Primero de arriba abajo: 1…, 3, 4._

_Luego de abajo arriba:  4, 3…, 1._

_A pesar de la oscuridad que nos rodea sólo amortiguada por el brillo del televisor, y nuestra ausencia de palabras adivino el momento exacto en el que la campana suena en tu cerebro, como cuando te encuentras bloqueado en la creación de un perfil. De repente algo hace clic, y no sólo lo sabes sino que lo crees._

_Es el momento. Yo lo deseo y tú lo deseas._

_Acercas tu mano hasta el espacio del inexistente botón nº 2. El extremo de tu dedo índice desaparece en el ojal y localizas detrás el botón perdido. Entonces buscas de nuevo mis ojos con los tuyos para confirmarme que has recibido el mensaje._

_Alto y claro._

_Mulder, el botón no se ha desabrochado solo. Lo he hecho yo… para ti._

_Nuestras pupilas siguen clavadas, pegadas las tuyas a las mías cuando tu índice en el ojal retira a un lado la tela de mi pijama. Lo justo para que tu mano pueda deslizarse por el hueco al otro lado._

_El aire entre mis labios abiertos hincha mis pulmones en un instante, y mi seno izquierdo se encuentra con las yemas de tus dedos a mitad de camino. El resto de nuestros cuerpos permanece inmóvil. Incluso mi respiración se detiene en seco cuando tomas el pezón entre tus dedos índice y anular haciendo pinza, y aprietas justo hasta donde comienza el dolor…_

_“¡Ahhhh!”._

_La sensación como de fuego en mi vagina me abre los ojos, pero no entiendo qué ocurre hasta que un segundo después el dolor lacerante me devuelve de golpe a la cama. Bajo las sábanas, mis piernas flexionadas aún tiemblan mientras retiro el vibrador que apenas he introducido un par de centímetros._

_Un sudor frío recorre mi cuerpo cuando regreso de mi fantasía compartida. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado allí, pero en el intervalo, mis manos y mi vibrador han trabajado solos sin la supervisión de mi mente, ocupada en sentir los dedos de Mulder en mi pecho…_

_El resultado es esta sensación. Debo de haber introducido el vibrador demasiado deprisa, o tal vez en un ángulo erróneo, y en vez del tacto cálido y aterciopelado al que estoy acostumbrada, es como si me hubiera penetrado algo cubierto de papel de lija._

_Me limpio las lágrimas que se me han saltado y con la otra mano compruebo asustada el alcance de la lesión. Estoy segura de que mis dedos van a mancharse de sangre al rozar los labios, pero no es así. El daño debe estar más adentro así que pruebo a introducir el índice lentamente, controlando el movimiento y mi respiración para evitar que los músculos se contraigan involuntariamente cuando mi cerebro trate de evitar otra agresión a mi cuerpo._

_Lo que descubro me hace primero elevar las cejas sorprendida, y a continuación fruncir el ceño. Paso en un segundo del modo mujer que se conoce lo suficiente como para saber lo que debería encontrar, al modo médico que se pregunta por qué no está ahí._

_No hay el menor indicio de lubricación vaginal._

_Para asegurarme introduzco un poco más el dedo, pero me detengo cuando los músculos deciden impedirme el avance al recibir las señales de miedo al dolor que les envía mi mente._

_No sé por qué ocurre. No necesito recordar mis apuntes de Ginecología para saber que mi vagina debería estar ahora mismo perfectamente lubricada y preparada para recibir un pene… o al menos un vibrador._

_El deseo está ahí. Lleva mucho tiempo ahí, unas veces agazapado en las sombras, y otras tan a la vista que me pregunto por qué Mulder no lo ve, y decide hacer algo al respecto._

_A veces, como esta noche, las cosas se alinean, la ocasión se vuelve propicia, y mi deseo se convierte en excitación. Es lo que ha ocurrido al escuchar los gemidos de Mulder y ponerles imágenes en mi mente. La consecuencia directa de la excitación es la lubricación vaginal porque el cuerpo sabe adónde se dirige, y se prepara. A pesar de mi deseo, y de Mulder acostado a sólo unos metros de mí, me estaba preparando para recibir sólo un vibrador, pero aun así…_

_Y no tardo en encontrar una explicación lógica, científica, y tan frustrante como mi incapacidad para acabar con esta pequeña distancia que me separa de él. La falta de lubricación vaginal, a pesar de existir deseo y excitación, es un efecto secundario más de la Quimioterapia._

_Ahora mismo me siento como si hubiera perdido una gran oportunidad, que puede que nunca se vuelva a presentar…_

_Esto ocurrió el martes por la noche. El deseo por Mulder es abrumador… La excitación se presenta a veces del modo más inoportuno en tiempo y lugar. Es suficiente con que uno de mis sentidos, cualquiera, capte su presencia para que le sienta en mis pechos y en mi vientre. Pero si en este momento lograra acumular el valor, ya no sé si serviría de algo. Las lágrimas se acumulan bajo los párpados cuando pienso que puede ser demasiado tarde. Que es probable que ya no pueda entregarme a él, al menos una vez, antes de morir…_

___________

**22:55h p.m. Jueves**

_¡Brzzzzz….!._

  Esta vez, Scully cogió la llamada a la primera vibración. Le esperaba despierta. Se levantó de la cama con un movimiento rápido, pero silencioso, y se deslizo hasta el sofá del salón.

    “¡Mulder…!”, se oyó así misma pronunciar el nombre con demasiada urgencia.

      “Scully, todo ha acabado…”.

      “¿El caso está cerrado?. ¿Volvéis mañana a Washington?”. Scully sintió cómo la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de tenerle cerca de nuevo. Apenas iban a ser tres los días que estarían separados en total, y la sensación de estar perdiendo un tiempo valioso pesaba como una losa en su pecho. “¿A qué hora llega tu vuelo?. ¿Quieres que vayamos mamá y yo a recogeros al aeropuerto?...”.

      Dejó de hacer preguntas para no parecer demasiado ansiosa…

     El silencio que siguió fue como si un puño le hubiera golpeado lanzándole contra la pared sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Scully se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, y escondió las piernas bajo el cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer dos inspiraciones profundas para recuperar la voz.

       “¿Mulder?...”.

       “Le hemos perdido, Scully”, le oyó decir.

       “¿…?”.

       “El tercer niño está muerto”.

       “¡Oh, Dios!, Mulder… ¿Qué ha pasado?”.

   “Los tenía en el sótano de su casa, y decidió trasladarles a la casa abandonada por seguridad. Para mantenerlos quietos y callados les inyectaba el tranquilizante que encontró la agente Moretti. El fue el primer niño que secuestró. Parece que le inyectó una dosis demasiada alta. El forense dijo que el corazón se le debió parar en menos de dos minutos”.

      “¿El sospechoso ha confesado?”.

     “Sí. Dice que su intención no era matarlos. No conocía la dosis de tranquilizante necesaria para mantenerlos callados, así que probó. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que David había muerto por sobredosis, y a los otros dos les inyectó menos de la mitad”.

       “¿David?”.

   “Es el nombre del chico. Moretti y yo fuimos a hablar con los padres, aunque en realidad habló sólo ella. Hizo un buen trabajo al consolar a la madre diciéndole que el niño no había sufrido. Todo ocurrió muy rápido”.

       “Es lo único positivo que les podíais decir en un momento así”.

   “¡Dios, Scully!. Ni siquiera pretendía matarle. No sabía cuánto inyectarle, y probó… como si fuera un experimento con una rata en el laboratorio. Si se muere, simplemente probamos algo distinto en otra rata”.

    Scully se mordía el interior del labio inferior. Sentía a Mulder cerca de ese lugar oscuro al que a veces tenía que seguirle para poder coger su mano, y traerle de vuelta a la luz.

      “Salvasteis a los otros dos niños, Mulder. Y los padres de David podrán enterrar a su hijo. No tendrán que vivir más en la incertidumbre. Ese es un consuelo mayor de lo que puede parecer”.

    “David tiene… tenía una hermana melliza. Su madre dice que eran uña y carne. Cuando nos fuimos de su casa, Stella seguía en el colegio y aún no le habían dicho nada”.

   David, Stella… Para Mulder, los niños víctimas en los casos que investigaban no eran personas anónimas. Tenían familias con las que vivían, estudiaban, jugaban, tenían un futuro en el que mirarse… hasta que su vida se rompía cuando apenas había empezado, y todo parecía quedar de repente en suspenso. Como si las leyes del universo hubieran cambiado, y a partir de ahí la vida ya no fuera posible en el mismo camino. Había que buscar otro desde el que empezar de nuevo sin ellos.

     Sin David, sin Amber Lynn, sin Chester Bonaparte, sin Emily, sin Samantha…

      “Sólo tenía ocho años, Scully, y el tipo ni siquiera tenía un motivo para matarle. No lo hizo por maldad sino por estupidez. No sé si eso lo hace aún peor”.

    Ocho años. Como Samantha cuando desapareció. Mulder sufriría pesadillas por este caso. Scully esperaba que le quedara tiempo para estar a su lado cuando le necesitara para despertarle, y recordarle que la vida sigue a pesar de todo.

     “¿Por qué secuestró a los niños, Mulder?”.

    “Es un drogadicto enganchado a la heroína desde hace más de diez años, y se le ocurrió un medio de financiar su adicción. Pretendía pedir pequeños rescates por los niños, de modo que las familias no tuvieran que hacer mucho ruido para reunir el dinero. Quería hacer las cosas sin llamar la atención de la policía, ni de los bancos”.

   “¿Y pensaba seguir secuestrando niños indefinidamente. Cobrar el rescate, liberarle, e ir a por el siguiente cuando necesitase más dinero”.

   “Algo así. Una especie de trabajo en cadena, en que los niños eran la materia prima. Por lo visto se dio cuenta de que nunca le iban a faltar. Si necesitaba otro chute de heroína, sólo tenía que coger a otro niño. Secuestro express. Por suerte, el plan sólo funcionó en su cabeza”.

   “Porque os cruzasteis en su camino, Mulder”.

       “Ojala hubiéramos llegado un par de días antes”.

      “No podías saberlo. Tú y Moretti hicisteis un buen trabajo”.

    “Sí… Tú y yo lo hubiéramos hecho aún mejor”.

    “¿Por qué dices eso?. En este caso, no creo que…”.

   Scully se llevó la mano a la boca para contener el ataque de tos que le sobrevino, y alejó el móvil de su cara para evitar que Mulder lo oyera desde el otro lado. No fue suficiente.

     “Scully, ¿qué ocurre?. ¿Estás bien?”.

   Cuando el sabor cálido y metálico le provocó la sensación de náusea en el fondo de la garganta, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ocurrir una vez más. En el momento más inoportuno… Agarró un pañuelo de papel de la caja en la esquina de la mesita, y se lo llevó a la nariz para contener la inminente hemorragia.

     Mulder esperaba su respuesta al otro lado.

  .   “Sí, estoy bien, pero tengo que colgar”, dijo apresuradamente. “Necesito…”.

     ... “¿Te sangra la nariz?”.

    Esta vez no fue uno de los saltos mentales de Mulder lo que le llevo a adivinar tan rápidamente. Scully no se dio cuenta de su error al hablar con el pañuelo pegado a la nariz. El detectó inmediatamente el tono nasal y amortiguado de la voz.

    “No cuelgues, Scully. Lleva el móvil al baño mientras te limpias, y activa el altavoz”.

    Ella hizo lo que le pidió sacando otro par de pañuelos de papel antes de dirigirse al baño. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó el móvil en el borde del lavabo para ocuparse de la hemorragia.

   “¿Es de las fuertes?, preguntó Mulder recordando la última vez, mientras Scully recibía una de las sesiones.

      Ella retiró el pañuelo y lo observó aliviada. Sólo dos gotas, y no demasiado grandes.

   “Ya casi ha parado, Mulder”, respondió mirándose en el espejo como si se hablara a sí misma en lugar de a su compañero al otro lado de la línea. “Al toser se debe haber roto algún pequeño vaso sanguíneo en la zona”.

     No estaba segura de que su explicación médica dejara a Mulder más tranquilo.

      “Quisiera estar ahí contigo, Scully”.

   “Yo también… ¿A qué hora sale vuestro vuelo?”.

      “A las 16h. En cuanto aterrice te hago una llamada. Será hacia las 17:45h”.

   “Para entonces, mamá y yo ya habremos salido para el hospital. Después regresaremos a casa, y prepararé el equipaje. Me da miedo estar lejos del hospital, pero creo que nos vendrá bien a los dos salir un poco de casa, y tomar el aire”.                     

      ______

        Continuará...

 

 

 

 

 


	8. 10ª Sesión. Viernes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

 

Capítulo Octavo: 10ª Sesión. Viernes.

**Despacho de Fox Mulder**

**12:45h p.m. Viernes**

_El arroz sabe a metal… El maíz sabe a metal… El atún sabe a metal… Los pepinillos saben a metal…_

_Si continúo tragando hierro voy a vomitar en la papelera de Mulder. Como si él no la maltratara ya lo suficiente cada vez que necesita descargar su frustración, o su enfado sobre algo._

_Tenía hambre. Juro que hace un rato tenía hambre. Decidí apagar el ordenador_ _la segunda vez que dejé de teclear para pensar en la ensalada que mamá preparó anoche, y dejó a punto en la nevera para traerla hoy al trabajo._

_Era la misma que nos preparaba de niños._

_Es una receta completa y equilibrada que servía de plato único porque tenía casi de todo. Dependiendo del tiempo que tuviera mi madre y de las provisiones que quedaran en la despensa, la **Ensalada lo tiene** , como la llamábamos entonces, podía constar desde cinco hasta más de quince ingredientes._

_Nos gustaba bromear a costa de nuestra pobre madre._

_Bill preguntaba:_

_“¿Guisantes?”._

_Melissa, Charles, y yo exclamábamos a voz en grito:_

_“¡Lo tiene!”._

_Bill:_

_“¿Cebolla?”._

_Nosotros tres:_

_“¡Lo tiene!”._

_Bill:_

_“¿Tomate?”._

_Nosotros:_

_“¡Lo tiene!”._

_“…”_

_Esta receta de mamá no tardó en tener nombre propio en casa._

**_Ensalada Lo Tiene._ **

_Algunas veces Bill llevaba la broma un poco más allá, y comprobaba entre los ingredientes de su plato._

_“¿Aceitunas?”._

_Los tres rebuscábamos en nuestros respectivos platos con el tenedor. Cuando no encontrábamos el ingrediente que Bill ya sabía que no había, mirábamos a mamá con gesto de desaprobación, y gritábamos en tono acusador:_

_“¡No lo tiene!”._

_Ella nos advertía a su vez, sólo con un movimiento de sus cejas, de que no nos pasáramos de listos y acabáramos la comida en paz._

_Anoche, mientras la preparaba, le advertí de que si la **Ensalada Lo Tiene** era sólo para mí no necesitaba que pusiera más de tres o cuatro ingredientes. Con eso ya resultaría suficientemente completa, y en mi cocina tampoco iba a encontrar muchos más, a menos que nos pasáramos por el supermercado._

_Así que mamá lo dejó en cuatro ingredientes, y ahora compruebo que los cuatro tienen el mismo sabor que la leche con cacao de anoche. Estoy segura de que si paso la lengua por el borde del proyector de diapositivas de Mulder no voy a encontrar diferencia alguna con este pepinillo._

_Aún así me he obligado a comer, diría, que tres cuartas partes de la ensalada. Me doy un par de palmaditas simbólicas en la espalda, y cierro el envase con lo que queda para llevarlo cuando vuelva a casa._

_Por lo demás, la mañana está siendo de lo más productiva. A las 10:00h acabé de actualizar el panel de corcho, que llevaba abandonado desde el martes. Las fotografías y artículos que esta vez no han tenido una oportunidad las he dejado en una carpeta guardada en el cajón del escritorio. Nuestro criterio es tan distinto respecto a lo que debe ir directamente a la basura, y lo que no, que Mulder sabe que es la única tarea que le está permitido supervisar cuando la realizo yo. Puede estar tranquilo. Sé que al menos media docena de las fotos que he desechado volverán en uno u otro momento al panel, con sólo una mirada al cielo por mi parte._

_También he completado el informe de gastos de este mes. Es una tarea de la que casi siempre se encarga él, a pesar de que la odia._

_Me he sentado de nuevo ante el ordenador para continuar el informe del último caso que investigamos juntos. Skinner espera tenerlo en su despacho mañana a primera hora, así que le dedico toda mi atención y una hora después lo tengo terminado, firmado, y dentro de la carpeta. Sólo falta la firma de Mulder. Nada más dejarlo sobre el escritorio, suena el teléfono._

      “¿Diga?”.

      “Agente Scully. Soy Skinner. ¿Está usted en el despacho?”.

   “Sí, señor”, respondo apoyando mis caderas en el borde del escritorio.

     “Me han llamado de la Oficina del Forense. Tienen al parecer un pequeño problema. El patólogo de turno, el doctor Green, lleva un par de días de baja y ha dejado a su ayudante al cargo. Es el doctor Palevi, creo que le conoce”.

      “Sí, señor. He hablado un par de veces con él para tratar los detalles de alguna autopsia”.

      “El caso es que Palevi es un buen patólogo, pero tiene poca experiencia. Apenas lleva dos meses con nosotros. Esta mañana se ha encontrado con tres autopsias urgentes que realizar, y ha solicitado la ayuda de otro especialista. Me han preguntado si podría usted ayudarle por si necesitara asesoramiento de alguien con más experiencia”.

      “Desde luego. Ahora mismo voy para allá”.

      “Gracias, agente Scully. Quería decirle también que esta mañana me llamó el agente Mulder para decirme que el caso que investiga con la agente Moretti está ya cerrado. No han podido salvar a uno de los niños, pero han detenido al culpable. Mulder vuelve a Washington esta misma tarde”.

      “Lo sé. También me ha llamado. No parece que haya que preocuparse por la desaparición de más niños”.

     “Así es. Por último quería decirle que recibo puntualmente los informes de su oncólogo. Insiste en que hasta el momento está usted en condiciones de seguir trabajando, pero debido al tratamiento el cuerpo sufre una gran pérdida de energía que debe compensar con descanso extra. Le da permiso para realizar tareas que no exijan un gran esfuerzo. Es lo que acordamos usted y yo cuando le asigné sólo el trabajo de despacho, y eventualmente en la sala de autopsias. Espero que esté siguiendo las recomendaciones de su médico, y no pretenda hacer más de lo que puede en este momento, Scully. Lo primero es que recobre usted la salud”.

     “Gracias, señor. Lo estoy llevando con toda la tranquilidad posible. No es fácil, pero seguir trabajando me ayuda a centrar la mente”.

     “Lo entiendo. Vaya ahora a ver al doctor Palevi, e infórmeme del resultado de las autopsias”

     “Sí, señor”.

     Skinner colgó sin despedirse.

     Scully no perdió ni un segundo. Agarró la chaqueta y el maletín, y salió del despacho.

    Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dos agentes le saludaron desde el interior. Ella entró situándose a su derecha y les dirigió una sonrisa discreta. Los tres iban al tercer piso, donde estaba la Oficina del Forense y la Sala de Autopsias.

    “Agente Scully, ¿se encuentra usted bien?”, preguntó de pronto la mujer.

    Scully sólo conocía su nombre, y que trabajaba en temas relacionados con el control de aduanas. Era una agente de origen latino, morena, y casi de la misma estatura que ella. Y una experta en idiomas. Hablaba cinco con fluidez, y se manejaba de modo más que aceptable en otros cuatro. Su trabajo en la Aduana le iba como anillo al dedo.

    “Sí. Últimamente duermo poco… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?”.

   “Parece más delgada y pálida… y hemos oído algunos rumores”, respondió con una mirada significativa a su compañero, mucho más alto que ella.

    “¿Rumores?”.

    Scully sintió que se ruborizaba sin tener realmente porqué.

  “¿Está usted enferma?”, preguntó decidiéndose por una entrada directa. “…¿Cáncer?”, añadió apenas con un hilo de voz.

    Ella asintió con la cabeza aunque no respondió a la pregunta.

    “Estoy recibiendo tratamiento. Confío en mi médico”, dijo sintiéndose obligada a dar alguna explicación.

    Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Scully salió primero. Se giró un poco para despedirse de ellos, que iban en dirección contraria a la suya, cuando el otro agente le puso la mano en el hombro.

    “Esperemos que todo vaya bien. Cuídese, Scully, y salude al agente Mulder de nuestra parte”.

    La pareja echó a andar mientras Scully seguía inmóvil frente a las puertas del ascensor, preguntándose dónde se habría iniciado el rumor. Estaba segura de que no había sido cosa de Skinner. Ella le había pedido discreción, y el subdirector siempre había mostrado el mayor respeto por los temas personales de sus agentes.

    Al menos, jamás había mostrado interés por otro tipo de rumores relacionado con Mulder y ella que llevaba ya años circulando por los pasillos del FBI.

________

**Oficina del Forense. Sala de Autopsias.**

**13:10h p.m. Viernes**

     Scully se paró un momento a mirar por las ventanillas circulares de las puertas batientes que daban acceso a la Sala de Autopsias. Enseguida localizó al doctor Palevi inclinado sobre la mesa examinando un cadáver con atención. Empujó un lado de las puertas con la cadera para abrirse paso sin tener que tocar nada con las manos. Había cambiado su traje de chaqueta y sus zapatos de tacón por la vestimenta propia de quirófano. Pantalón y chaquetilla verde, zapatillas planas, y gorro de tela. El pelo recogido con una goma, y las manos y brazos lavados a conciencia, y frotados con desinfectante antes de ponerse los guantes. La mascarilla suelta alrededor del cuello como si fuera un elemento totalmente prescindible.

     El doctor Palevi volvió la cabeza al oír el leve chirrido de las bisagras, y los pasos suaves de la agente. El sí llevaba la mascarilla ajustada a la boca y la nariz. Scully sonrió para sí al recordar un mal chiste que solía correr en el ámbito forense respecto a la relación inversa entre la experiencia profesional y la posición de la mascarilla en la cara. Palevi la llevaba tan apretada que Scully pensó que le debían de doler las orejas. Era cuestión de tiempo. En un par de años terminaría acostumbrándose al olor, y la mascarilla acabaría por pasar más tiempo en el cuello que en la cara.

     “¡Doctora Scully!. ¿No me diga que acude usted a mi llamada de auxilio?”.

     Ella le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo avanzando los brazos en su dirección para indicar que se acababa de lavar y poner los guantes, y no podía estrechar su mano. El hombre imitó su gesto, aunque sus guantes eran ya cualquier cosa menos estériles. Presentaban manchas en distintos grados de rojo tanto en la palma como en el dorso de las manos.

     “Eso parece. El Subdirector Skinner me pidió que viniera a echar un cable. Por lo visto le han dejado solo”.

     “Eso me temo. Llevo una par de días así, e iba todo bien. Tenía la situación controlada en el Departamento a pesar de la ausencia del doctor Green, pero hace dos horas todo se ha ido al garete. La policía encontró un coche abandonado a un lado de la carretera. Por lo visto es una zona con poco tráfico, y el coche estaba medio oculto por la vegetación así que debía llevar ahí un tiempo. Quizás se salió de la carretera. Dentro había tres personas muertas. Una pareja de unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, y un niño de unos diez o doce”.

     “Probablemente, un accidente de tráfico”, opinó Scully mirando a Palevi.

     Era un hombre de origen indio y, como todos los de su raza, tenía una mirada oscura e intensa. Con la mascarilla ocultando la mitad de su cara, y las cejas anchas perfectamente perfiladas, toda su expresión se centraba en sus ojos. Scully enfrente de él, al otro lado de la camilla, parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo con sus ojos azules clavados en los de él, y ni siquiera un rápido vistazo a la víctima.

     “Es lo primero que pensaron los agentes cuando se acercaron a investigar, pero lo que descubrieron fue algo extraño. Ninguno de los cadáveres presentaba herida alguna, ni señales de golpes, ni el menor rastro de sangre. El coche tampoco mostraba ninguna de las señales propias de un accidente. Ni abolladuras en la carrocería, ni cristales rotos. Ni siquiera huellas de frenada en el asfalto”.

     “Si no murieron en un accidente, ¿qué les ha pasado a los tres?”, preguntó Scully mirando al cuerpo en la mesa por primera vez, con curiosidad.

     “Eso es exactamente lo que la policía quiere saber lo antes posible. De momento ni siquiera conocemos la identidad de ninguno de ellos. Están investigando por si alguien anda buscando una familia con sus características”.

     Sabía que se estaba precipitando, pero en la mente de Scully apareció una carpeta blanca con el borde rojo. Mulder debería darse prisa en volver si no quería perderse algo mucho más interesante que su drogadicto _secuestraniños_.

     “Es curioso que sea precisamente usted, agente Scully, la primera y única persona que ha acudido a mi llamada. Estoy seguro de que tras las autopsias tendremos algunas respuestas, pero de momento esto tiene la pinta que deben tener sus casos al principio. Los que usted y el agente Mulder llaman _expedientes X_ …”.

     Ella asintió para sí misma al oír a su colega poner las palabras exactas a sus pensamientos…

_… pero eres Dana Scully. Pon manos a la obra, y deja las teorías para cuando Mulder baje del avión._

     “… sin ánimo de ofender”, le oyó decir por encima de sus pensamientos. Scully levantó la comisura del labio en una mueca cómplice sabiendo que ambos eran conscientes de lo que quería decir.

  Los dos habían oído pronunciar demasiadas veces en voz alta la expresión **_expedientes X_** junto a algún tipo de comentario sarcástico, despectivo, cómico, ofensivo, o definitivamente insultante.

     “¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado hasta ahora?”, preguntó apuntando con la barbilla al cadáver.

       Había venido a colaborar en la autopsia de tres personas con la esperanza de que lo que descubrieran sirviera para resolver las circunstancias de su muerte. Si esta resultaba ser consecuencia de un delito, la policía debía buscar al criminal para llevarlo ante la Justicia. La reputación de los Expedientes X, así como la de Mulder y la suya propia dentro del edificio del FBI, le importaba mucho menos que lo ocurrido a las víctimas de sus casos, y el modo de ayudarles proporcionándoles justicia incluso después de su muerte.

     El cuerpo que yacía en medio de los dos era el de la mujer. Palevi había comenzado la autopsia con un examen preliminar al exterior del cuerpo, y Scully escuchó las notas que él había grabado para hacerse una idea de por dónde iban las cosas. A primera vista no había nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando llegó, él ya había empezado a realizar la incisión en **Y** sobre el torso de la mujer con el fin de examinar los órganos y tomar muestras de los tejidos para el laboratorio.

     Trabajaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Perfectamente coordinados, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo acerca de los pasos que debía dar cada uno en el desarrollo del procedimiento.

    Una hora después, Scully ponía los últimos puntos que cerraban la incisión, mientras Palevi sacaba la camilla con el siguiente cuerpo de su habitáculo frigorífico. Correspondía al del hombre.

     Scully recogió el instrumental utilizado y lo dejó en una bandeja plateada al lado del lavabo preparado para ser lavado y esterilizado con el resto cuando acabaran las otras dos autopsias. Luego se deshizo de sus guantes manchados, y se puso un par nuevo, preparada para empezar todo el proceso con la segunda víctima.

  Las palabras de Palevi, dirigidas a la grabadora sujeta sobre sus cabezas, acerca del estado del exterior del cuerpo eran prácticamente un calco de las de la mujer. Nada que reseñar. Ni heridas, ni sangre, ni traumatismo alguno que indicara que su muerte se debiera a algún tipo de acto violento, premeditado o fortuito.

     Con la piel ya separada a cada lado de la incisión en **Y** , Scully puso en marcha la sierra eléctrica con la que se disponía a retirar la caja torácica para exponer los órganos del cadáver. Palevi le miraba manejar la herramienta con sus manos pequeñas. Con notable rapidez y precisión, Scully acercó la sierra a las costillas, cortándolas una a una, primero en un lado y luego en el otro. Por último, cortó el hueso a la altura de las clavículas, apagó la ruidosa sierra, y con cuidado, separó en una sola pieza el conjunto de las costillas y el esternón.

     Palevi aprovechó el silencio que recuperó la sala para dejarse oír de nuevo.

  “Siento mucho lo que le ha ocurrido, doctora Scully. Espero que al final todo vaya bien, aunque sabemos que el tratamiento siempre es complicado. Cada día le tengo presente en mis oraciones”.

     Ella se disponía a dejar en otra bandeja la pieza que acababa de serrar, pero se detuvo en seco, sin apartar la mirada del corazón y los pulmones expuestos del cadáver.

     “¿A qué se refiere?”, preguntó sólo para hacer tiempo mientras pensaba qué decir, y cómo calmar el latido que sentía demasiado rápido en el pecho.

   “Me he enterado… de que sufre usted cáncer”, respondió dubitativo ante la pregunta de Scully. Sabía que ella sabía de qué hablaba, y temía haber cometido un error al aludir a ello. No había sido su intención pecar de falta de tacto.

     “¿Le importa que le pregunte cómo se ha enterado?”.

    Scully, con la vista y las manos dentro del cadáver se disponía a extraer el corazón para pesarlo y comprobar el estado de los tejidos sobre la balanza suspendida del techo.

    “La agente Moretti y yo somos amigos. Fue la primera persona que se acercó a charlar conmigo cuando llegué aquí, hace un par de meses. El lunes compartí mesa con ella a la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería, y me dijo que el Subdirector Adjunto Skinner le había asignado como compañera temporal del agente Mulder. Dijo que está usted de baja médica y ha tenido que abandonar el trabajo de campo mientras se somete a tratamiento”.

    “Así es”, respondió sin dejar de manipular el corazón. “Intento seguir realizando mi trabajo del modo más normal posible, aunque sea sólo dentro de la Oficina. Por eso no lo sabe casi nadie, excepto Skinner. Entiendo que él haya hablado con la agente Moretti, pero ella no debió decírselo a nadie más”, explicó ocultando la decepción que sentía al ver que el rumor se extendía sin ninguna participación por su parte.

  “Entiendo lo que dice, doctora Scully, y créame. No pensaba dirigirme a usted para preguntarle… pero al verla hoy aquí, trabajando a mi lado, me pareció que hacerle saber que me había enterado era lo más correcto”.

    “Agradezco su interés, doctor Palevi, pero intento atraer lo menos posible la atención de la gente sobre este tema. Necesito tratar con ello a mi manera, y que se respete mi derecho a la intimidad de mi vida privada”.

   Scully no estaba, y no quería estar enfadada con Palevi, pero necesitaba dejar clara su postura.

   “Por supuesto. Creo que le entiendo perfectamente. Es sólo que, cuando la agente Moretti me comentó, bueno… no pude evitar sentirme identificado, y al verla hoy aquí, tenía que sacar el tema”.

    Ella miró el corazón que tenía entre las manos, y lo depositó en el plato de la balanza.

 _“Corazón: 370 gramos, y el tejido está sano…”,_ le habló a la grabadora. “¿Qué quiere decir con que se siente…?”.

     No terminó de formular la pregunta. El se separó un poco de la mesa para que pudiera verle bien desde el otro lado, y se levantó la pernera izquierda del pantalón hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. De la zapatilla blanca del doctor Palevi no sobresalía un pie de carne y hueso, sino de algo parecido al plástico duro. De apariencia suave y brillante, color rosado, y sin un solo pelo.

    A Scully le recordó las piernas de las muñecas de Melissa.

   “Osteosarcoma”, dijo él detrás de su mascarilla.

        ¡Oh!...

      La boca de Scully se curvó para formar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero en realidad sus labios no emitieron ningún sonido.

       “Lo siento… No había notado…”.

    Se preguntó así misma por qué no se había dado cuenta. Se había encontrado con el doctor Palevi y le había visto caminar en la Sala de Autopsias, y por los pasillos, al menos una docena de veces desde que le conocía. No había apreciado ni siquiera una leve cojera.

    “Fue a los 18 años. Vivía en Nueva Delhi con mi familia, y acababa de graduarme en el Instituto. Durante el verano hice los preparativos para venir a los EEUU a estudiar Medicina. A finales de Julio empecé a sentirme muy cansado, me dolían los huesos… ya sabe. Me diagnosticaron cáncer en la tibia. Recibí muchas sesiones de Quimioterapia, pero para salvarme la vida tuvieron que amputarme la pierna a la altura de la rodilla. La _Quimio_ la llevé mal. Me llevó mucho tiempo recuperarme, y más aún acostumbrarme a la prótesis. Ese año perdí el curso, pero el otoño siguiente le dije a mi padre que seguía con la idea de estudiar Medicina, en la mente. Subí al avión y aquí estoy. Vivo y donde quería estar, siete años después”.

  Scully elevó las cejas mientras le escuchaba narrar lo que a ella le pareció media vida en menos de diez líneas.

     “Lo peor fue creer que la gente me vería de un modo distinto en cuanto lo supieran. Mis padres, mis amigos, mi novia… Casi podía oírles pensar que me había convertido en un niño inválido que ya no iba a ser capaz de sacar adelante un proyecto de vida propio, incluso aunque superase el cáncer. Eso supuso una crisis importante y me encerré en mi mismo. Por suerte mi médico me convenció para que viese a un especialista. Me di cuenta de que si quería seguir siendo para ellos la misma persona que había sido siempre, tenía que empezar por hablar abiertamente sobre mi cáncer. Tratar de silenciarlo sólo servía para convertirlo en un tema tabú a mi alrededor, y eso debilitaba mi imagen ante los demás; sobre todo ante las personas que más me importaban.

    Cuando comencé a hablar y dejar que los demás expresaran sus inquietudes acerca del tema, todo volvió a su lugar por sí mismo”.

    Palevi levantó su mano derecha y señaló su dedo anular, en el que llevaba su alianza…

    “Entiendo que quiera usted seguir siendo la persona segura y profesional que aparenta, doctora Scully, pero conozco el miedo que se lleva dentro. La necesidad de decir las palabras que nos hemos callado, y de escuchar lo que los demás querrían decirnos y no se atreven, por si llega un día en que ni lo uno ni lo otro sea ya posible”.

    “Tengo la sensación de que ha sacado usted una impresión positiva de todo esto, a pesar de…”.

     Scully no le miraba a la cara. Sólo señaló brevemente su pierna, sin dejar de preparar la muestra de tejido que acababa de extraer de los pulmones del cadáver para enviarla a analizar con las otras que ya tenía en la mesa.

    “No sé si tanto, pero desde luego me ayudó a madurar. Con 18 años creía que tenía el mundo a mi alcance, que podía conseguir lo que quisiera porque siempre iba a estar ahí para mí. Ahora trato de disfrutar cada momento en la vida como si fuera la última vez que voy a tener esa oportunidad. No quiero tener que arrepentirme de lo que no he hecho”.

      A las 15:35h habían acabado la autopsia de los dos adultos, y se enfrentaban a la última. La del niño.

     Scully retiró la sábana que cubría el cuerpo por completo, dejándola a la altura de la cintura, y permanecieron varios minutos inmóviles, contemplando el rostro inerte en silencio, cada uno desde su lado de la mesa.

    Scully vio los labios del doctor Palevi moverse ligeramente mientras dirigía una oración a sus dioses en favor del alma del niño. Ella hizo lo propio rezando al único Dios en el que le habían enseñado a creer desde que era pequeña.

     El fue el primero en romper el momento de reflexión.

    “¿Tiene usted hijos, doctora Scully?”.

    “No”, respondió marcando su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza.

    “Yo tengo una niña, Sarah, que cumplirá tres años el mes que viene. Y otro en camino. Mi esposa está embarazada de cinco meses y medio”.

      “Le felicito”.

     No supo qué tono dar a sus palabras sin que sonaran extrañas a sus propios oídos. **_Le felicito_** no parecía algo apropiado para decir en una sala de autopsias, ante el cadáver de un niño.

   “Los hijos te cambian por completo la perspectiva ante la vida. Cuando mi médico me dijo que había superado el cáncer me sentí feliz, pero durante mucho tiempo seguí teniendo el mismo miedo. A que se repitiera. A que el doctor se hubiera equivocado. A que todo empezara de nuevo en la otra pierna, en otro hueso… a que, de un modo u otro, mi vida acabara demasiado pronto, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacer todo lo que quería. Ser un médico con experiencia, casarme, tener hijos…

     Desde el día que Sarah nació ya no tengo miedo a nada de eso. Lo único que me asusta ahora es que le ocurra algo a ella. No estar a su lado para protegerla cuando me necesite.

    Un niño nunca debería estar tendido en una mesa de autopsias”.

    No. Con un trabajo absorbente, estresante, y peligroso como el suyo, Scully aún no había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de tener hijos… pero con el cáncer amenazando su vida, también ella sentía que su perspectiva ante la vida había cambiado. Tenía miedo de dejar cosas sin acabar. Le quedaba mucho que demostrar a su familia y a sí misma. Ella no tenía hijos de quienes temer que les ocurriera algo y no pudiera estar cerca para protegerles.

      Pero ella tenía a Mulder…

__________

**16:45h p.m. Viernes**

       Scully dio un soplido enérgico con el lado derecho de sus labios con el fin de apartar el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

     Antes de deshacerse de los guantes, recogió el instrumental que habían utilizado y, como las dos veces anteriores, lo dejó junto al lavabo a la espera de ser limpiado, esterilizado, y puesto a punto para la siguiente autopsia.

     Con un poco de suerte, eso no ocurriría hoy.

   Por fin habían acabado con las tres víctimas aunque la decepción, además del cansancio, era evidente en el rostro de los dos. Después de tres horas y media de trabajo no estaban más cerca de saber qué les había ocurrido. Ahora sólo les quedaba confiar en que el laboratorio, o los agentes de la policía asignados al caso, descubrieran algo que les condujera a su resolución. De lo contrario, Scully tendría que plantearse seriamente la idea de informar a Mulder de que tenían un _expediente_ _X_ entre manos.

     Si llegara a ser el caso, Scully esperaba que la investigación pudiera esperar al lunes. El fin de semana lo tenía ya ocupado, y no tenía intención de cambiar de planes, como tampoco de dejar este caso en manos de la agente Moretti. Quería que fueran Mulder y ella quienes lo investigaran hasta que fuera resuelto, o archivado como caso sin resolver.

       Se quitó la mascarilla y el gorro, mientras el doctor Palevi se sentaba frente al escritorio, lejos de la mesa de autopsias, y terminaba de rellenar el modelo en el que debía quedar registrado cada detalle realizado o descubierto en las víctimas.

      Cuando acabó se lo acercó a Scully para que estampara su firma junto a la que ya había dejado él.

   “Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted, doctora Scully. Si lo hubiera hecho yo solo aún tendría dos horas más por delante, y puede que hubiera pasado por alto algún detalle importante. No es algo que me ocurra habitualmente, pero siempre tengo esa duda cuando me enfrento a una víctima. El doctor Green dice que debería confiar más en mí mismo, y que eso se logra con el tiempo y la experiencia. En esas estoy, pero mientras tanto tranquiliza mucho tener al lado a alguien como usted, o como el doctor”.

       “Todos hemos sido un poco novatos en algún momento, y necesitado que nos echen una mano. Si vuelve a encontrarse un poco apurado por el trabajo no dude en llamarme. No tengo inconveniente en volver aquí a colaborar si los casos en mi Sección me lo permiten. A veces, la resolución de los expedientes X también nos exige más tiempo del que el agente Mulder y yo disponemos”.

     Scully caminó hacia la salida para dirigirse a la zona de vestuarios del personal donde cambiar su pijama de médico por el traje de chaqueta y pantalón con el que había llegado al despacho por la mañana. Palevi se levantó antes de que le diera tiempo a desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta.

      “¡Doctora Scully, espere!”.

      Ella giró la cabeza sorprendida por el tono urgente.

     “¿Sí?”.

     El dudó un momento.

 “Yo sólo quería decirle… bueno, le he contado mi experiencia. Sé que cada caso es distinto, pero todos en algún momento sentimos que estamos solos con la enfermedad. Que los demás no lo entienden, o no queremos abrumarles con esa carga… Si alguna vez necesita hablar, o la compañía de alguien que comprende por lo que está pasando, me alegraría poder serle de alguna ayuda, por pequeña que sea. Puede encontrarme aquí, si en algún momento me necesita”.

     “Agradezco su oferta, doctor Palevi…”.

  Scully guardó silencio, no sabiendo qué más decir. Algo como: _Lo tendré en_ _cuenta si alguna vez necesito hablar con alguien que haya pasado por esto,_ habría sido seguramente lo adecuado…sino fuera porque ella sabía que era mentira.

     De hecho, desde que los médicos habían descubierto ese tumor en los senos nasales, Scully había necesitado precisamente eso. Otra cosa muy distinta es que estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero si fuera capaz, al menos por esta vez, de derribar los muros que rodeaban su corazón y su alma, no quería que fuera ante el doctor Palevi.

    Si alguna vez llegara a permitir que alguien supiera lo asustada que estaba; lo injusta que creía que había sido la vida con ella; la frustración que sentía a veces por no tener el coraje suficiente como para ser sincera con la persona más importante en su vida… Si llegara a permitir todo eso; que la vieran vulnerable, indefensa, incapaz de mantener el control sobre su propia vida, y arrojar esa carga sobre los demás… sobre Mulder. Scully sabía que si lo permitiera dejaría de reconocerse a sí misma. Necesitaba ser dueña no sólo de su propia vida, sino también de sus sentimientos, de sus emociones, de sus deseos, de sus aciertos, y de sus errores.

    Pero había habido veces a lo largo de estos cuatro años, como ahora que su vida estaba amenazada por el cáncer, en que Scully sentía la abrumadora necesidad de compartir todo eso con alguien que pudiera sentirlo del mismo modo, y con la misma intensidad que ella.

          Con Mulder.

         Cada vez que pensaba qué sería de él si el cáncer llegara a vencerla; cómo podría soportar él solo la carga de la culpa y la soledad sobre los hombros, Scully erguía la espalda, volvía a bajar la mirada, y preparaba las tres palabras para utilizarlas en cuanto fuera necesario.

**_Estoy bien, Mulder._ **

__________

        Cuando volvió al despacho a recoger el resto de sus cosas pasaban unos minutos de las 17h. de la tarde. Scully se dio prisa en alcanzar el ascensor hasta la planta principal. Seguramente, Margaret estaría ya esperando con el coche aparcado al borde de la acera para dirigirse al hospital, a recibir la décima sesión de radioterapia.

       Mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo hacia la salida del edificio del FBI, se aseguró de que no hubiera demasiados cabellos sueltos en sus hombros, e hizo un chequeo mental de las sensaciones en cada parte de su cuerpo.

_Sin dolor de cabeza; sin mareo, ni náuseas; ninguna hemorragia desde anoche; cansada, sí, pero seguro que influye el hecho de llevar tres horas y media trabajando de pie en la Sala de Autopsias. Incluso el almuerzo ha sido un poco mejor que el resto de la semana._

    Scully casi se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, como si creyera que se debía a su propia fuerza de voluntad el hecho de que se encontrara tan bien como para desear que llegara el momento de iniciar el viaje con Mulder.

    Hacia las 18:45h, cuando Maggie y ella salieran del hospital, él habría aterrizado ya en Washington y no tardaría en recibir su llamada. Apenas habían sido dos días y medio, separados, y Scully le echaba de menos de un modo que sólo ahora era totalmente consciente.

       Cuando le propuso la idea de pasar el fin de semana en Quonochontaug, creyó que era una broma. Después una temeridad. Había habido momentos en estos días en que había sentido su cuerpo tan fuera de control, que la idea de alejarse de la ciudad y del hospital durante unas horas y dejar que la responsabilidad sobre su estado recayera en los hombros de Mulder le parecía absolutamente inaceptable… pero lo cierto es que no veía llegar el momento de salir en dirección a esa casa alejada de todo lo que era su vida en este momento. Scully quería estar a solas con él en un lugar distinto, haciendo algo diferente a la rutina de cada día, tener sensaciones diferentes. Disfrutar con él del hecho de estar juntos y vivos sin tener que pensar en horarios, obligaciones, citas médicas, o niños sobre mesas de autopsias… por si llegara el día en que no fuera posible hacerlo.

   Empujó las puertas de cristal supervisando ya el tramo de acera justo enfrente, junto a la enorme jardinera de madera, donde Margaret aparcaba su coche estos días. Ahora ese espacio estaba vacío así que comprobó a derecha e izquierda y, apenas cinco metros más allá de la jardinera le vio de pie, apoyado en la portezuela del coche con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando tranquilamente a que ella saliera.

     Mulder.

     Scully sintió una oleada cálida subir desde el estómago hasta su cara. Aceleró un poco el paso y estiró los labios en una sonrisa controlada para no mostrar demasiado abiertamente la felicidad que sentía de repente en el corazón.

    “Mulder, ¿cuánto tiempo llev…?”.

    No termino de formular la pregunta porque él salvó el medio metro de distancia que les separaba estirando los brazos para rodearle con uno a la altura del cuello, y con el otro casi en la cintura. No dijo nada, y no permitió que ella lo dijera al presionar la parte posterior de su cabeza para que su cara quedara pegada al pecho de él. Mulder aspiró el olor de su pelo con los ojos cerrados e inclinó la cabeza para que sus labios rozaran la piel del hueco entre la clavícula y el nacimiento del hombro. Ahí podía sentir el latido del corazón de Scully reverberando en su boca a un ritmo claramente acelerado por la sorpresa.

   “Te he echado de menos”, murmuró sin apenas separar los labios de ella. “Es como si llevara semanas sin verte”.

      Scully le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, a la altura del estómago, y presionó un poco más su cuerpo contra el de él, queriendo alargar el abrazo. Desvió la cara hacia un lado para que los labios de Mulder tuvieran mejor acceso a su cuello, hasta que comenzó a sentir la vibración en la garganta de él a través de sus pechos en contacto.

_¡¡¡Hmmmmmmm!!!._

     En ese momento, abrió los ojos justo por encima del hombro de su compañero, a tiempo de ver al agente Ritter pasar a toda velocidad delante de ellos hasta llegar a su coche, aparcado en la acera. Se sentó al volante, y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su vista.

     Scully recordó dónde estaban. 

   Se separó inmediatamente y, sin mirarle, comenzó a alisar su chaqueta y poner en orden el cabello que Mulder había alborotado con sus dedos.

    La entrada del edificio del FBI, a las 17:00h de la tarde, cuando la mayor parte de los empleados acababa su jornada y salía por la puerta principal, no era el mejor lugar para darle una cálida bienvenida. Los rumores que corrían por los pasillos acerca de lo que ocurría entre ellos, en su apartado despacho del sótano, subirían un par de grados en cuanto alguno de los agentes que salían en ese momento les reconociese.

     “Entremos en el coche”, sugirió Mulder al detectar el tic nervioso. Scully movía las pupilas a uno y otro lado de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie se fijaba en ellos.

  Tras el volante, mantener el contacto resultaba más difícil, pero Mulder no quería perderlo ni un segundo más de lo necesario. Con el motor aún apagado cubrió con su mano derecha las dos de Scully, que descansaban unidas sobre el regazo.

   “¿Cómo estás?. ¿Algún problema nuevo con la radiación?”.

     Notó las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos más pronunciadas que dos días atrás.

     “No. Estoy…”.

     Enmudeció al encontrar el ceño fruncido de Mulder clavado en ella con un mensaje.

_No vayas por ahí, Scully. Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero oír._

    “…un poco cansada. Acabo de salir de la Sala de Autopsias”.

    “¿Ha ocurrido algo?”.

   “Skinner me pidió que ayudase al doctor Palevi. Esta mañana estaba solo en el Departamento, cuando le han llegado tres personas fallecidas en extrañas circunstancias. Aún no han sido identificadas, pero es casi seguro que pertenecen a una misma familia. Una pareja y su hijo”.

     Mulder entendió inmediatamente el gesto de Scully. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

    “¿Has descubierto la causa de la muerte?”.

  “No. Nada concluyente. Ahora todo depende del laboratorio, y la investi-gación policial”.

     Las preguntas flotaban en el silencio del coche.

     “¿Qué edad tenía el niño?”.

     “No estoy segura. Alrededor de diez años. Doce a lo sumo”.

  Mulder llevó su mano hasta la parte posterior del cuello. El pulgar dibujó el perfil de la oreja varias veces hasta que ella le miró a los ojos inclinando levemente la cabeza para aumentar el contacto con la palma de la mano. El recibió el mensaje, y su dedo pulgar viajó hasta la mejilla y la comisura de los labios.

   “David tenía ocho años. Sé cómo murió, pero nada hace que sea más fácil de entender”.

     Scully apoyó la mano contra el dorso de la suya presionándola contra su piel. El calor de su palma tan distinto a la frialdad que había tocado durante tres horas y media.

     “Nada lo hace más fácil. Sólo eran niños. Deberían estar jugando y preocupados por los deberes, no desnudos sobre una mesa de autopsias”.

     No había mucho más que decir. Mulder miró el reloj en el salpicadero.

     17:21h p.m.

     “Tenemos que salir ya para el hospital”.

    Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. El coche se puso en marcha y se incorporó al tráfico denso de la hora punta.

    Cuando el edificio del FBI desapareció del espejo retrovisor, Mulder volvió a dirigir parte de su atención hacia ella.

    “Es viernes. ¿Te harán radiografías, o algo, para comprobar si hay cambios?”.

  Scully había vuelto el rostro hacia su ventanilla, mirando pasar los coches a su lado.

    “Sí”.

    Mulder esperó a que dijera más. Ella notó el silencio y, al mirarle, se dio cuenta de que esperaba que dijera algo más.

  “Es sólo la segunda semana, Mulder. Es probable que aún no veamos ningún cambio”.

    Mulder no sabía si ese **_veamos_** se refería a ella y al doctor Hansen, o a ella y a sí mismo. Tampoco estaba seguro de si el hecho de que no hubiera ningún cambio debía considerarlo como algo positivo o negativo.

    Decidió guardarse las dudas para sí.

__________

 **Holly** **Cross Memorial Hospital**

**18:35h p.m. Viernes**

      La sesión de hoy había acabado. Como cada viernes, Innes se encargaba de recoger los datos necesarios para ayudar al doctor Hansen a hacer un análisis acerca de la evolución del tumor, y del estado físico y psicológico de Scully como consecuencia del tratamiento.

    Así, había anotado en el expediente médico de la agente que su tensión sanguínea seguía demasiado baja, y esta semana había perdido otro medio kilo.

      Mientras miraba el émbolo llenarse de sangre a través de la aguja clavada en la fina piel de la zona anterior del codo, Scully se imaginó lo que aparecería en el análisis de la muestra. La mayoría de los valores sanguíneos seguirían demasiado bajos o demasiado altos respecto a los valores de referencia, del mismo modo que ella se sentía cada día más cansada y confusa.

      Cada día era más difícil mantener el muro en pie. Y aún faltaban las radiografías de hoy.

      Estas se realizaban en una pequeña sala adyacente a la que se accedía por una puerta situada al final de la **L** , en la pared más alejada, detrás de la camilla y del Acelerador Lineal Móvil. Scully entró acompañada de la enfermera, y la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

      Una incómoda sensación de vacío se apoderó de Mulder cuando dejó de verla en el reflejo de la ventana. Su chaqueta y sus zapatos seguían silenciosos e inmóviles en la silla, esperando a que su dueña volviera para ser de nuevo útiles.

     Necesarios.

    Mulder pensó que también él debería estar en esa silla esperando…

     Tomar un par de radiografías, frontal y de perfil del rostro de Scully no llevó mucho tiempo. Las dos mujeres tardaron apenas diez minutos en salir y mientras una se ocupaba de recoger sus cosas y prepararse para salir, la otra se dirigió al laboratorio con la muestra de sangre.

     Sólo quedaba esperar unos minutos más a que las radiografías ya reveladas llegaran a manos del doctor Hansen. Mulder dejó pasar el tiempo mirando al médico y a su compañera hablar de pie, en medio la sala. No podía oír lo que decían, pero parecía una charla amigable y distendida. Los dos sonreían, y asentían con la cabeza cada pocos segundos. Hansen tocó levemente el brazo de Scully un par de veces en un gesto que trataba de infundir ánimo, o simplemente ser amistoso. Mulder no pudo evitar que la curiosidad diera varias vueltas dentro de su cabeza, preguntándose de qué podían estar hablando.

  Estaba casi seguro de que no era del tumor.

   Los nervios ponían en movimiento los pies de Mulder. No fue consciente del balanceo entre el talón y la punta del zapato hasta que, al ver aparecer a Innes desde la sala de Rayos X, se detuvo en seco. El tubo de ensayo con la sangre de Scully había desaparecido de sus manos, y en su lugar sostenía un sobre marrón de gran tamaño que entregó a Hansen.

  La expresión de Scully cambió en un instante. Se quedó quieta en el sitio mientras miraba al doctor sacar las radiografías del sobre y acercarse a la pared situada tras la mesa de ordenadores. Allí había un negatoscopio. Hansen pegó las radiografías a la pantalla, apretó el botón de encendido, y miró por encima de su hombro apremiándola a acercarse.

     Scully ya estaba a su lado.

  Mulder miraba los dos rostros atento a cualquier señal, cualquier gesto. No podía oír sus voces más allá del cristal, pero en cualquier caso no estaban hablando. Simplemente estaban ahí, de pie, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla iluminada.

    Mulder también la miró. Desde su posición veía poco y entendía menos. La imagen estaba demasiado lejos como para verla nítidamente, pero le pareció que era exactamente igual que la que vio el día que Scully le llamó desde el hospital para darle la noticia. De hecho, juraría que era la misma radiografía de la cabeza de Scully, con la misma mancha blanca y ovalada entre los ojos.

   El doctor Hansen señaló con su dedo índice en medio de esa mancha y dijo algo mirando a Scully. Ella asintió, recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y respondió al comentario del hombre. Mulder arrugó las cejas tratando de leer la conversación en la expresión de sus rostros.

  No consiguió descifrar nada, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho. Los dos caminaron juntos, y Hansen se adelantó para abrir la puerta y dejar que ella saliera primero.

     Mulder avanzó dos pasos asegurándose de entrar en el espacio personal de Scully antes de preguntar mirándole la coronilla.

     “¿Cómo ha ido todo?”.

     En vez de responder, ella giró la cabeza a un lado en la dirección del doctor Hansen, sin levantar la mirada.

     “Aún es pronto”, respondió él dirigiéndose a los dos. “Necesitamos más sesiones para ver algún cambio significativo. El tumor sigue ahí, exactamente del mismo tamaño, lo cual en sí mismo podemos considerarlo algo positivo. De momento hemos comprobado que no se está extendiendo. Era nuestra mayor preocupación como ya le expliqué a Dana. Que creciera y presionara sobre el cerebro. La radioterapia está logrando contenerlo y de hecho, en la radiografía el tumor aparece como una masa de células menos densa. Aunque sea del mismo tamaño, eso significa que probablemente tendrá hemorragias nasales con menos frecuencia, y el dolor de cabeza no será tan intenso.

    De todos modos, para estar seguros de cómo esta resultando la radioterapia debemos esperar a los resultados del laboratorio. El lunes sabremos más”

    Mulder miraba al doctor mientras exponía sus conclusiones por encima de la cabeza de Scully.

    “A mí, eso me parecen buenas noticias”, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dando a su voz un tono lo bastante animado como para que ella lo notase, pero no tanto como para que sonara falso.

   Le cogió la mano para que Scully levantase la cabeza y le confirmase que también ella lo creía.

  El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Hansen.

    “Dana me ha dicho que cuando acabe aquí os marcháis a pasar el fin de semana fuera, a una casa de campo. Creo que es una gran idea. La rutina de este tratamiento puede ser a veces muy estresante. Olvidarse de el durante un par de días puede venir muy bien tanto al enfermo como a las personas que están a su lado durante la enfermedad.”.

    “Le propuse pasar el fin de semana en la casa de campo de mis padres, en Qounochontaug. Necesita alejarse un poco de las cuatro paredes de su casa y del hospital, pero tiene miedo de que si ocurre algo, estemos demasiado apartados de todo. ¿Qué opina usted, doctor?”.

    “Sí, Dana me ha comentado ese asunto, pero sinceramente creo que es mayor el beneficio que puede lograr que los posibles riesgos. Salir fuera le dará una sensación de normalidad en su vida que, sin duda, influirá en su estado de ánimo”.

    Hansen se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la bata y sacó un pequeño billetero de cuero. Dentro buscó una tarjeta de visita, que entregó a Scully.

    “La doctora Joanna Barnie es una colega amiga mía. Estudiamos juntos la carrera y los años de residencia. Aún nos reunimos tres o cuatro veces al año para comer juntos, y ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas. Trabaja en el hospital Saint Gabriel, un pequeño centro privado, a 8 kilómetros de Quonochontaug. Conozco el sitio bastante bien porque lo he visitado varias veces. Puedo llamarla y pedirle que te atienda en su hospital con máxima prioridad si algo llegase a ocurrir. No tendrá inconveniente en hacerme el favor, aunque estoy seguro de que no será necesario. Es sólo para que te sientas más tranquila. Utiliza estos días para disfrutar y respirar aire fresco, no para preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar”.

     “Gracias, doctor”, dijo ella en un tono que ya sonaba más relajado.

  “Lo único que tienes que recordar es llevarte tus medicamentos. Sabes cómo mantener a raya los efectos secundarios, así que sólo queda ponerse en marcha. El lunes quiero tener un resumen de estos dos días… No es necesario que sea muy detallado”.

    El doctor guiñó un ojo en la dirección de Scully y agitó las cejas muy ligeramente para que Mulder no lo notara. El sí vio el gesto, y también fingió no darse cuenta. Hansen estrechó la mano de los dos agentes alternativamente, y les dejó ir.

    La mano de Mulder estaba en la parte baja de la espalda de su compañera antes de que desaparecieran de su vista.

_________

  Estaba tan distraída abrochando su cinturón de seguridad y comprobando a la vez las llamadas en su móvil, que no se dio cuenta hasta que llevaban unos 200 metros circulando entre el tráfico.

  “Mulder, ¿qué haces?. Vamos en la dirección contraria”.

    El la miró fugazmente con las cejas elevadas.

       “No. Es por aquí”.

      “No. Es por allí”, insistió señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

   “He estado unas cuantas veces, Scully. Créeme, a Quonochontaug se va por aquí”, señaló con el índice estirado por encima del volante como si el lugar estuviera sólo a unos metros, en lugar de los más de 500 kilómetros que tenían por delante.

      “Pero no vamos a Quonochontaug”.

   El pisó el freno reduciendo un poco la velocidad.

     Volvió de nuevo su cara hacia ella, esta vez con su mirada de cachorro abandonado. Una expresión tan patética que Scully se hubiera reído si no estuviera confusa.

   “¿Has cambiado de opinión?. Creí que lo que ha dicho el doctor Hansen te había tranquilizado; que podríamos pasar un fin de semana distinto. Yo necesito un cambio de aires, Scully”.

 “Mulder, tenemos que volver a mi apartamento. Necesito hacer un poco de equipaje. No puedo pasar todo el fin de semana con lo que llevo puesto. ¿No pretenderás que pasee por la playa con tacones?”.

    El le miró los pies, protegidos por un par de zapatos negros con un tacón de altura considerable y más ancho que lo que recordaba el domingo en misa. Adecuados para moverse por los pasillos del FBI, pero mucho menos prácticos para el terreno accidentado alrededor de la casa de campo, o la orilla arenosa de la playa cercana.

   Scully casi le oyó suspirar aliviado al comprender que el problema era otro, y no que se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión de pasar el fin de semana con él, fuera de la ciudad.

 “No hay problema, Scully. Ya me he encargado de todo”.

   “¿De qué te has encargado?”, preguntó algo preocupada.

   “Llevo tu equipaje en el maletero”.

   “¿Cuándo…?”.

  “Al final pude coger el vuelo de las 11:00h así que he llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Me ha dado tiempo a pasar por tu apartamento, y llegar puntual a recogerte para ir a la sesión”.

  “¿Y preparar mi equipaje?”, concluyó con una voz que a él le sonó como si estuviera aterrada.

  “Y el mío. Y comprar algunos víveres para los dos”.

   “Mulder, en mi equipaje necesito algunas cosas distintas de las que pones en el tuyo. Tal vez debería comprobarlo antes de continuar el viaje”.

   “Tranquila. No he metido ninguna bolsa de pipas. El traje de baño, tampoco. La playa te va a gustar, pero a principios de marzo yo no metería ahí los pies ni aunque fuera hija de un Capitán de Marina. Pero si quieres tal vez podamos alquilar un bote de remos”.

   “No me preocupa lo que no has metido. Me da más miedo preguntar lo que sí has metido. ¿Debería sentirme violenta cuando abra la maleta?”.

    Mulder soltó una risa burlona.

   “Tranquila, Scully. Tu honor está intacto”.

   “¡Ay, madre!. ¿Qué has hecho?”.

    Ahora sí que estaba preocupada. 

  “Antes de coger el avión hablé con tu madre. Le dije que hoy te acompañaría yo a la sesión, y desde allí saldríamos de viaje. Le pedí que me esperase en tu apartamento, y que preparase el equipaje suficiente para que puedas sobrevivir dos días. No lo he visto, pero estoy seguro de que ha puesto el mismo cuidado que si lo hubieras hecho tú misma. No creo que eches nada en falta”.

    “¿Mis medicamentos?”.

    “Empaquetados”.

    “¿Algo informal para vestir en casa?”.

   “Y si da la casualidad de que nos invitan a un cóctel, que no creo, puedes vestir ese traje que llevas. Salvará la situación”, añadió irónico.

    “¿Mi neceser?”.

  “Estoy seguro de que Margaret se ha ocupado de todo lo necesario sin que yo haya tenido que sugerirle nada”.

  “Espero que sea así”, murmuró desconfiada.

  “Para que te sientas mejor, te diré que cuando tu madre estaba cerrando la maleta vi asomar por una esquina algo de encaje azul, así que estoy seguro de que ha cubierto todos los frentes”.

    “¡Mulder!”.

   Le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo, pero Mulder no borró la media sonrisa de sus labios ni siquiera cuando pisó el acelerador a fondo para realizar una maniobra de adelantamiento.

   La ciudad había quedado atrás y el paisaje cambiaba rápidamente. Menos edificios, menos tráfico, menos señales que atender, menos luz en el atardecer que ya se instalaba en el interior del coche…

   Y Scully ya empezaba a sentir los párpados pesados.

   Tenían por delante un largo viaje. Eran casi seis horas así que Mulder calculó que llegarían de madrugada, alrededor de la 01:00h a.m. Para entonces, Scully ya debería haber acumulado unas cuantas horas de sueño, o mañana él se despertaría con la sensación de haber invitado a su casa a Mr Hyde.

    Al contrario que él, Scully necesitaba sus siete u ocho horas de sueño cada noche para seguir funcionando como un ser humano normal el resto del día. Y como la naturaleza es sabia, y no sabían cuándo les podía llegar un caso que les obligara a salir de la cama de madrugada, el cerebro de Scully había aprendido a desconectar en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar para arañar unos minutos más de sueño que añadir a sus necesidades mínimas diarias.

    Mientras la última luz rojiza del atardecer desaparecía del horizonte, y todo se convertía a tonos de gris más allá de lo que alcanzaban a iluminar los faros, Mulder veía a su compañera apagarse por momentos. Primero fue el silencio. Luego su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en el asiento y sus labios se entreabrieron. Su respiración lenta estaba a punto de convertirse en un ronquido leve. Conocía cada fase de memoria, y cómo terminaría. Lo había visto, lo había vivido docenas de veces. Sólo faltaba que la inclinación del coche en las curvas comenzara a mover su cuerpo y su cara más cerca de él…

    El sonido repentino del motor de un gran camión circulando a su lado despertó a Scully de su sueño, aún ligero. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos y aliviar la sensación molesta provocada por dormir con la boca abierta. Se movió para apoyarse un poco más sobre el lado izquierdo y agarró los lados de su chaqueta apretándolos contra su cuerpo.

    “Sube un poco la calefacción, Mulder”, pidió sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío en el cuello.

  El comprobó la temperatura en el salpicadero. 22 grados le pareció un calor aceptable y desde luego él se encontraba perfectamente cómodo, pero aun así lo aumentó un poco más.

    “¿Tienes frío, Scully?”.

    Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos. Se encontraban en medio de ninguna parte. Hacía rato que habían dejado atrás el último semáforo, y no parecía que fueran a ver otro al menos durante los próximos veinte kilómetros, cuando alcanzaran la siguiente población. Mulder decidió no esperar tanto. Redujo la velocidad y se acercó al lado derecho de la carretera, hasta detenerse en el arcén.

    El cuerpo de Scully notó el coche parado.

 Con un esfuerzo considerable abrió los párpados sólo hasta la mitad, e interrogó a Mulder mientras intentaba orientarse mirando por el parabrisas.

   “¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?”.

   En vez de responder, giró el cuerpo en la dirección de ella y con el brazo dirigido a la parte posterior del coche dejó escapar un sonido de esfuerzo en la garganta.

   Scully abrió por completo los ojos en el momento que algo le golpeó suavemente la cara.

   “Con esto estarás mejor”.

   Mulder estiró la manta indígena sobre su cadera derecha, la ajustó cuidadosamente a los lados y en la espalda, y le dio el último toque apretándola al lado del cuello y bajo la barbilla. Scully se dejó hacer sin moverse.

   “Me alegro de que pidieras a mamá que preparase el equipaje. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba”, murmuró a punto de dormirse de nuevo.

  Bajo la manta, sentía su propio calor corporal acumularse de un modo tan agradable que hizo un nota mental para agradecerle a Maggie que hubiera tenido la idea.

   “Esto no ha sido cosa de tu madre. Sé cuánto te gusta esta manta, y vas a tener mucho tiempo para dormir hasta que lleguemos”.

    Scully sacó una mano por el borde inferior de la manta, y la puso sobre la rodilla de él. Mulder sintió la palabra **_gracias_** escrita con calor entre su piel y los dedos de ella.

    “Es un viaje largo, Mulder. Si te cansas, despiértame, y conduciré yo”.

    “No me cansaré...".

_____

     Continuará...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Sin sesión. Sábado

 

Capítulo Noveno, primera parte: Sin sesión. Sábado.

**.**

**Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**

**0:40h a.m. Sábado**

    Casi cinco horas después, Mulder sí estaba cansado. Los ojos le picaban de mirar al frente, y las vértebras le crujían cada vez que intentaba estirar la espalda. El trasero hacia rato que lo tenía medio dormido de la presión contra el asiento.

       Y ahora mismo daría un brazo por una taza de café bien cargado, u otra bebida con gas, con cafeína, o con cualquier sustancia ilegal que le ayudase a mantenerse despierto… y un retrete, o un arbusto frondoso alejado de los ojos y oídos de Scully.

       No debían quedar más de veinte minutos hasta llegar a la puerta misma de la casa, pero después de casi 500 kilómetros, los treinta que faltaban parecía que no iban a acabar nunca… hasta que vio el mar en el lado derecho de la carretera.

     Mulder estaba empezando a pensar que en vez de una mujer dormida bajo una fina manta, llevaba como copiloto un cronómetro.

    Desde de que Scully se durmiera la primera vez, cuando llevaban recorridos apenas cincuenta, se había despertado sospechosamente puntual cada 150 kilómetros para rascarse la nariz, alzar el torso un poco para mirar por la ventanilla de su lado, y preguntar:

      “¿Dónde estamos?”.

    Tres veces contempló divertido la misma secuencia. A los 200, 350, y 500 km. Cada vez, Mulder respondía con el nombre de la ciudad que estaban atravesando en ese momento. Ella asentía con los labios cerrados, y volvía a hundirse somnolienta en su pequeño refugio de lana y calor.

  Esta última vez, el intervalo hasta el siguiente despertar sería mucho más corto, apenas 30 km hasta llegar a su destino. Mulder decidió despertarla él mismo.

    Detuvo el coche al borde de la carretera, y la miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Como cada viaje que hacían, si duraba lo suficiente, Scully no sólo terminaba dormida, sino con la cara pegada a su brazo derecho. Ni siquiera hacia falta que el viaje fuera tan largo como este. Llevaba dormida y en la misma posición desde que el cuentakilómetros indicó que habían recorrido 50 kilómetros. Después se había despertado varias veces para orientarse en el tiempo y en el espacio y, una vez satisfecha, se volvía a dormir con el cuerpo bajo la manta, y la mejilla junto al brazo de Mulder.

     El acercó el dedo y siguió con suavidad la línea de la ceja derecha.

      “¡Eh, Scully!”, llamó en voz baja. “Deja algo para el resto de la noche. Tienes que ver esto”.

     Ella abrió los ojos al instante, pero no se movió.

   “¿Quieres que conduzca yo?. Debes de estar cansado”, dijo de repente.

    Mulder hizo un sonido riéndose con la nariz.

     “A pesar de las veces que has tenido que salvarme el culo de situaciones en las que me he metido voluntariamente, te aseguro, Scully, que no deseo morir joven. En este momento me doy por satisfecho si recuerdas dónde tienes la mano derecha”.

     Ella la sacó de entre pliegues de la manta, y la agitó delante de su cara para demostrarle que tenía todo bajo control.

   “Bien hecho. Ahora ponte derecha, y mira por tu ventanilla”.

    Hizo exactamente lo que le pedía.

    “¡Oh!”.

   Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la noche y del hecho de que llevaba casi cinco horas con ellos cerrados, pudieran reconocer este inesperado despliegue luminoso.

   Más allá de la carretera se extendía una pequeña llanura salpicada de vegetación y una franja de arena gruesa con rocas de un tamaño imponente repartidas al azar hasta la línea del mar, e incluso más allá formando pequeños islotes.

   Sobre el horizonte, en el cielo, una luna llena enorme aparecía y desaparecía entre las nubes que impulsaba el viento. Scully miraba esa luna en el agua, donde su reflejo perfecto daba la impresión de que un satélite gemelo había caído del cielo. Alrededor del disco, una miriada de puntos de luz reflejada de las estrellas cubría la superficie. El viento suave ondulaba el agua rompiendo el perfil nítido de todos esos puntos de luz, dando la sensación de que el mar era una gran superficie de agua en ebullición, con rocas e islotes sobresaliendo aquí y allá a lo largo de la línea irregular de la costa.

    “Es precioso”, murmuró Scully extasiada, y algo adormilada.

   “La casa está al otro lado. Tenemos que rodear esta parte de la playa hasta llegar allí, pero luego sólo está a medio kilómetro de distancia. Es un bonito paseo”.

    “Ponte en marcha, Mulder. Tengo ganas de llegar y salir del coche”.

  Los últimos treinta kilómetros los hizo Scully despierta y en silencio, sin dejar de mirar las luces del mar, que parecían moverse con ellos mientras avanzaban en la carretera paralela.

   A la 01:05h a.m. las ruedas del coche pisaron por fin el camino de tierra suelta que llevaba hasta la mismísima puerta de la casa. En los últimos quince minutos habían visto media docena de casas más, de aspecto similar a la suya, separadas unas de otras entre medio y un kilómetro; lo suficiente como para sentir que estaban solos. Eso suponiendo que estuvieran realmente ocupadas porque, como la de la familia Mulder, solían estar habitadas únicamente durante las vacaciones de verano, o se alquilaban a los turistas durante esa época del año.

   Los dos bajaron del coche a la vez y, mientras Mulder se dirigía a recuperar el equipaje del maletero, ella se quedó de pie junto a la portezuela estudiando la construcción y sus alrededores con la única luz de la luna.

    Se trataba de una vivienda de una sola planta construida con madera tratada. El material cortado en forma de troncos y levantados unos sobre otros en sentido horizontal imitando las antiguas casas diseminadas en las zonas rurales de los estados del oeste, a finales del siglo XVIII.

     Sólo en apariencia, por supuesto. La casa se construyó a finales de los años sesenta del siglo XX, poco antes de que William Mulder la comprase. No era el último grito en arquitectura y comodidades, pero más que suficiente si uno buscaba pasar unos días tranquilo, y olvidarse de la complicada y ruidosa vida en la ciudad.

     Mulder caminó delante de ella con la llave en la mano.

    La puerta de madera crujió por falta de uso, pero se abrió con facilidad dando acceso directo a un amplio salón amueblado en estilo rústico. Sencillo y cálido. La misma puerta servía de división, de modo que el lado derecho hacía las veces de salón, y el izquierdo de comedor.

     Mulder dejó las maletas en la entrada y se dirigió al panel junto a la chimenea, desde el que encendió la calefacción, y accionó el interruptor eléctrico general para que funcionaran las luces de toda la casa.

     Scully pudo ver el salón con detalle. Había dos grandes sofás de tela colocados en esquina bajo las dos ventanas, una mesa enfrente, y dos sillones con mullidos cojines y tapicería de motivos vegetales. Se los imaginó muy cómodos para dormir ante el televisor en las tardes de sábado, en invierno. En la esquina opuesta a los sofás estaba la chimenea.

    “La calefacción es de gas y calentará la casa rápidamente, pero si quieres entrar en ambiente sugiero que encendamos la chimenea. Hay leña suficiente para aguantar lo que queda de invierno”.

      “¿Quieres que la encienda yo?”, se ofreció Scully.

    “¿Has traído cerillas?. Recuerda que el Gran Jefe Indio te estará vigilando”.

    “No las necesito. Las estoy viendo ahí, sobre la chimenea, junto a las pastillas de encendido. Es pan comido”, aseguró, un tono desafiante en sus palabras.

     Scully puso manos a la obra. Agarró un par de troncos de buen tamaño del montón apilado en una vieja cesta, junto al sofá, y los colocó en la chimenea. Añadió algunas ramas secas alrededor, y con la cerilla prendió primero la pastilla. Después de meterla entre las ramas, esperó de pie a que el fuego tomara forma. Las llamas no tardaron en rodear los gruesos trozos de leña y ocupar todo el hueco de la chimenea. Sonrió para sí, y miró a su compañero.

  “¿Ves?”, dijo señalando triunfante la hoguera, orgullosa de sí misma y de que por fin lograra demostrar lo que sólo había podido afirmar de palabra.

     “¡Felicidades!. Sólo te falta atrapar algo ahí fuera, en el bosque, y ensartarlo en un hierro para que se vaya asando mientras deshacemos el equipaje. Si esta noche logramos cenar algo que hayas cazado, y cocinado en esa hoguera, te nombro ayudante primera del Gran Jefe Indio”, prometió muy serio.

     “O podemos abrir una lata de pasta con gambas, de esas que te gustan y que estoy segura de que has metido en tu equipaje”.

    “O eso”, respondió con un dedo estirado hacia ella ante la aguda idea.

     Se agachó entre las bolsas de viaje, en busca de la lata en cuestión. Hubiera preferido ver a Scully en modo amazona, moviéndose silenciosa por el bosque, acechando una presa… pero abrir la lata y dejarla en el borde de ladrillo de la chimenea fuera del alcance de las llamas para que se calentara lentamente, tampoco estaba mal. Una cosa era volver a la naturaleza y otra distinta dejarse tragar por ella, pero fantasear un poco con Scully siempre valía la pena…

    “Vamos, te enseñaré el resto de la casa mientras se calienta la cena”.

   Fue un recorrido corto. Una cocina pequeña a continuación del salón, y después un cuarto de baño con una bañera que Scully calculó podría contener al menos el triple de agua que la de su apartamento. En silencio se hizo la promesa firme de no abandonar la casa sin probarla.

      Al final del pasillo, en la zona más alejada y tranquila se encontraban los dormitorios. El principal, con una cama de matrimonio, y una bonita colcha que imitaba motivos tradicionales; a continuación el dormitorio que Mulder y su hermana compartieron durante cuatro veranos, antes de que ella desapare-ciera. Tenía dos camas pequeñas con cabeceros de madera labrada, y dos colchas blancas idénticas. En medio, una mesita con tres cajones.

  “Tú estarás bien aquí, Scully”, dijo señalando las camas. “La última vez que dormí en esta habitación fue el 30 de agosto de 1973. Tenía once años, y mis pies estaban a punto de asomar por el borde. Ahora no podría acomodar ni la mitad del cuerpo, pero tú estarás bien. Yo me quedaré en el dormitorio principal”.

    “¿No volviste a pasar los veranos en esta casa?”.

    “No… Samantha desapareció en noviembre de ese año. No volvimos aquí juntos como una familia. Ha estado prácticamente abandonada hasta hace catorce años en que mi madre decidió acondicionarla para los turistas”.

    Mulder dejó el equipaje de ella encima de una de las camas.

    “Aquí dormía Samantha, ¿verdad?”, adivinó Scully acariciando con un dedo la madera del cabecero.

   En el borde superior aún se distinguía un pequeño corazón dibujado con rotulador rojo. El tiempo había apagado la intensidad del color y ahora aparecía rosa, pero seguía ahí, como si fuera la prueba irrefutable de que la niña realmente existió veinticuatro años atrás. No era únicamente el fantasma que había ocupado la mente y el alma de Mulder cada día desde que le conoció.

    “Sí. Samantha con un rotulador en la mano era más peligrosa que un chimpancé con pistola”.

    Ella sonrió y se sentó en medio de la otra cama.

   “Si no te importa, prefiero dormir en la tuya”.

  “Como quieras. Los turistas utilizan habitualmente esta habitación, pero si hubiera estado abandonada desde entonces, me habría gustado que fueras tú la primera persona que volviera a dormir en la cama de Samantha”, comentó sincero.

     No quería que Scully se sintiera de algún modo violenta, como si estuviera entrando en un espacio que no le correspondía.

   De hecho era todo lo contrario. Mulder tenía recuerdos agradables de sus veranos con Samantha, pero la casa llevaba tanto tiempo abandonada, u ocupada por personas extrañas que ya apenas la sentía suya. Junto con su familia, había perdido gran parte del vínculo emocional que una vez le unió a la casa. Actualmente, apenas significaba más que una pequeña fuente de ingresos extra para Teena.

   … Y ver a Scully sentada en su cama veinticuatro años después. De pronto, las sensaciones dentro de su pecho le devolvieron momentáneamente a aquel tiempo. A los veranos de luz, calor, agua, y risas sin preocupaciones. Para ser sinceros, ahora mismo no había nada de eso. El invierno aún lo cubría todo con su capa fría y gris, y ellos estaban aquí para tratar de olvidar aunque fuera sólo por unas horas, algo que les preocupaba.

     Que les aterrorizaba a los dos.

  Aún así, ver a Scully con su traje azul marino y su pelo algo despeinado sentada en la cama que ocupaba él cuando la vida parecía algo maravilloso aún por descubrir…le hacía sentir cómo si el verano continuase al día siguiente de ese 30 de agosto de 1973, en que vio a Samantha sonriendo sentada en su cama por última vez.

  “Voy a dejar mis cosas en la habitación principal, y cambiarme de ropa, Scully. Si no te importa, pasaré al baño yo primero. Sólo será un momento, y lo tendrás todo para ti”.

   Una vez libres de sus respectivos trajes de chaqueta, Scully con su cálido pijama de algodón y Mulder con pantalón de deporte y camiseta, volvieron al salón. Sentados en uno de los sofás, los dos pegados el uno al otro en el lado que quedaba más cerca del fuego, compartieron la cena. Ni siquiera prepararon dos platos en que servirla. Era demasiado tarde, así que Mulder buscó en la cocina una bandeja en la que poner la lata sin quemarse los dedos. Entregó a Scully una servilleta de papel y un tenedor, y comenzaron a tomar bocados de pasta con gambas directamente del envase.

     “¿Esta es la primera noche que pasas aquí desde 1973?”, preguntó Scully mirando las llamas crepitar y retorcerse ante sus ojos.

   “Sí. Volví aquí hace catorce años, cuando mi madre decidió hacer algo con la casa antes de que se convirtiera en una ruina. Viajé cuatro o cinco veces para ayudarle a organizar las obras y la limpieza. Hizo algunas mejoras, como la calefacción de gas y los electrodomésticos más modernos, pero básicamente está igual. Vine varios fines de semana a hacer lo que hiciera falta, pero nunca he vuelto a dormir aquí. Me quedaba en nuestra antigua casa, en Chilmark, con mi madre”.

    “Tengo la sensación de que lo que querías era olvidarte de la casa y de los recuerdos que te atan a ella”, opinó Scully. “Me parece extraño que hayas querido venir aquí, en lugar de cualquier otro sitio, a pasar uno de los pocos fines dae semana que no estás trabajando o investigando fenómenos paranormales por tu cuenta”.

   Mulder soltó el tenedor y se limpió los labios con la servilleta. Miraba el movimiento de las llamas reflejado en el rostro y cuello de ella.

  “No quiero perder esos recuerdos. Fueron los mejores años con mi familia en un entorno que ahora puedo apreciar mejor que a los once años. Es sólo que desde que Samantha desapareció y el resto de la familia siguió su rumbo por separado, no he tenido nadie con quien merezca la pena volver, y crear recuerdos nuevos”.

     “¿Quieres decir que tenemos dos días para hacer algo, para crear algo que puedas recordar con una sonrisa dentro de veinticinco años?”.

   “Algo así, pero no que pueda… que podamos”.

       Scully soltó también su tenedor, la lata de pasta casi vacía, y se levantó a buscar en la bolsa de Mulder. Cuando encontró las bebidas, sacó dos cervezas y le pasó una mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar, con la espalda apoyada en el costado de él para mirar las llamas de frente. Mulder le rodeó con su brazo dejándolo estirado a lo largo del suyo.

   “¿Y tienes algo en mente?”, preguntó chocando brevemente su botellín con el de Mulder a modo de brindis.

      “La verdad es que no, pero estoy abierto a sugerencias”.

     Scully se incorporó separándose un poco de él para alcanzar su móvil de la mesita de café.

   “Sugiero que inmortalicemos la llegada”, dijo levantando el torso para que su cabeza estuviera al mismo nivel que la de él, en lugar de descansar justo bajo su barbilla. Estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo acercando su cara a la de Mulder, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

    “Dí ¡pataaaaaaaata!”.

  Mulder no dijo nada, pero le salió una sonrisa amplia y sincera cuando sintió la piel suave junto a su mejilla, y la mano que sostenía la cerveza apoyada en su rodilla. Cuando sonó el _click_ , sus ojos no miraban a la cámara, sino a ella.

  “Scully, no estamos inmortalizando la llegada a la casa. Yo diría que estamos inmortalizando la primera cerveza del fin de semana”.

    “Si tú no dices nada, yo no diré nada. Será nuestro secreto”, dijo moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo a modo de señal significativa entre los dos.

   “En realidad, la llegada a la casa ya la he inmortalizado yo”, añadió llevándose la mano al bolsillo del pantalón para recuperar su propio móvil.

    Pulsó un par de botones y la pantalla se iluminó con una fotografía que hizo enrojecer a Scully.

   “He visto esta imagen docenas de veces en estos cuatro años y hoy no me he podido resistir. Tenía que hacerte la foto”.

   La imagen en cuestión era un primer plano de su cara visto desde la perspectiva de Mulder al volante. La mejilla izquierda presionada contra el brazo de él de tal modo que el ojo de ese lado quedaba oculto entre sus propios pliegues y los de la manga de la camisa. La boca semiabierta había dejado una pequeña mancha húmeda de saliva en la tela, y otra de carmín un poco más arriba. Al fondo, en un segundo plano desenfocado, la luna brillaba sobre el agua al otro lado de la ventanilla.

  “¡Mulder, borra esa fotografía ahora mismo!”, exigió escandalizada.

      “Espera, aún falta lo mejor”.

      Pulsó otro botón, y la grabación se puso en marcha.

     El rumor de la inspiración lenta por la nariz probaba que Scully estaba profundamente dormida. La expiración por la boca provocaba la vibración de los labios entreabiertos, con un sonido que Mulder estaba seguro de haber oído sólo en los dibujos animados.

   “Parece que te lo has estado pasando en grande a mi costa”, se quejó fingiéndose ofendida.

  “El viaje ha durado más de cinco horas, Scully. He tenido que hacer esto, y algunas otras cosas que no quieres saber, para mantenerme despierto sin tener que despertarte a ti”.

    Scully frunció el ceño y con un movimiento rápido le arrebató el teléfono de la mano.

  “¿Qué más fotos has hecho sin que me diera cuenta?”, preguntó dispuesta a hacer un repaso por todas las imágenes para censurarlas antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos… pero no pasó de la siguiente fotografía.

     “Esa es la única que no has visto. También es de hoy”, señaló Mulder. “Justo al llegar aquí”.

    Efectivamente, la imagen inmortalizaba ese momento. Mulder tenía ya todos los bultos en el suelo; sólo faltaba cerrar el maletero. En ese momento se fijó en Scully, que se había quedado de pie junto a la portezuela de su lado, mirando atenta la casa.

    Desde su posición, en la parte posterior del coche, veía su rostro de perfil silueteado frente a la luna, justo detrás de ella, creando un efecto de contraluz. A pesar de que con el contraste de luz no se apreciaban los rasgos de la cara, Mulder reconocía perfectamente a su compañera en el perfil negro sobre fondo iluminado. Distinguía la forma general de la cabeza, el corte de pelo rozando la línea de su mandíbula, la nariz ligeramente curvada, y la barbilla fina y algo sobresaliente. No veía ninguno de los colores que eran parte de ella. Ni su piel, ni sus ojos, ni su cabello. No podía ver la forma de sus labios, ni sus cejas. Ningún detalle. Sólo un perfil negro y, sin embargo, era tan claramente reconocible como un primer plano en color tomado a plena luz del día.

     Mulder cerró el maletero despacio para no hacer ruido y preparó rápidamente la cámara de su móvil, antes de que Scully decidiera moverse.

  Ahora, mientras miraba de nuevo la fotografía, pensó que era más que una simple imagen tomada de modo apresurado. La composición y el juego de luces y sombras poseían un matiz artístico que le proporcionaba un valor añadido.

   “¡Oh!... Esta te ha quedado bien, Mulder”, reconoció algo ruborizada al verse tan distinta a la fotografía anterior.

    “Has quedado bien tú”, admitió él.

   Scully sonrió para sí misma. Mulder solía utilizar el humor y el sarcasmo en las situaciones más inesperadas, fuera o no oportuno. Y era igualmente capaz de mostrar atención a los más pequeños detalles, y ver algo distinto donde los demás ni siquiera habrían puesto el menor interés.

   Scully le devolvió el móvil olvidándose de revisar el resto de las imágenes. Había dicho que sólo tenía esas dos disparadas sin su consentimiento así que no había razón para dudar de su palabra.

   El fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a decaer mientras la leña se convertía poco a poco en ceniza. Scully pensó levantarse a echar otro tronco, pero en su lugar estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezó ruidosamente. Mulder comprobó la hora en el móvil.

     “La 01:55h, Scully. Deberíamos ir a dormir. Yo estoy medio muerto”.

  “Sí, vamos. Mañana quiero levantarme temprano para conocer la zona. Tengo ganas de ver el mar”.

    Se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos dejaron la puerta entreabierta.

   Scully no encendió la luz. Orientándose sólo con la que entraba por la ventana, se quitó el reloj para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche. Echó las sábanas hacia atrás y se acostó boca arriba cubriéndose con ellas hasta la nariz. Inspiró profundamente tratando de reconocer el aroma, pero nada le recordó a su compañero.

    Cuando Mulder sugirió que durmiera en la antigua cama de Samantha, ella rechazó discretamente la idea eligiendo en vez dormir en la de él. Scully no sabía hasta qué punto Mulder lo veía así, pero ella era muy consciente de que a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba a su lado, acompañándole y ayudándole en su búsqueda de la verdad, y de Samantha… ella misma se había convertido en la razón de que Mulder se despertara cada mañana empeñado en perseguir una Verdad que se le escapaba como arena entre los dedos.

    Samantha llevaba años muerta, y Mulder seguía sin saber que fue lo que realmente ocurrió. Ya no había razón para seguir buscándola porque jamás aparecería. Sin embargo lo que le ocurrió, fuera lo que fuese, implicaba a hombres en el gobierno que a través del tiempo seguían manipulando los cuerpos y las vidas de personas inocentes. Mulder no podía ni quería mirar hacia otro lado. Su lucha y su búsqueda continuarían hasta el final mientras la conspiración siguiera afectando a personas cercanas a él.

    Scully sabía que en la mente de Mulder, ella había ocupado el lugar que durante dos décadas perteneció a Samantha, y tal vez acabara igual que la niña. Muerta como consecuencia de los planes perversos de los hombres que se movían entre las sombras.

     El castigo de Mulder no acabaría nunca y ni él, ni mucho menos ella, entendían qué había hecho para merecerlo…

________

**Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**

**06:10h a.m. Sábado**

    Lo primero que pensó Mulder fue que lo que estaba oyendo era la lluvia. Lo segundo, que caía muy fuerte así que mejor que no se le olvidara coger el paraguas al salir de casa para ir a trabajar.

     Lo tercero, que era sábado y la almohada bajo su cara no era la que había utilizado los últimos días en el sofá de Scully.

   Se sentó en la cama y trató de ver a su alrededor, pero lo único que distinguió fue la pantalla iluminada de su móvil indicando que eran poco más de las 6h de la mañana, y la lluvia parecía sonar dentro de la casa, en lugar de fuera.

_Quonochontaug. Scully está conmigo._

   Cuando notó que las telarañas en su mente empezaban a deshacerse se levantó de la cama.

   Se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño al comprobar que era el sonido de la ducha, y no la lluvia, lo que le había despertado. Sus nudillos estaban a punto de llamar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, de pie, vestido únicamente con la camiseta y los boxers. Dio media vuelta y volvió al dormitorio, a ponerse el pantalón del chándal de anoche, y dar a Scully unos minutos más de tiempo antes de preguntar si todo iba bien.

   Mientras esperaba abrió las cortinas y miró por la ventana. Aún faltaba una hora para que amaneciera. Desde este lado de la casa no se veía el mar, ni otras casas; ni siquiera la luna. Todo lo que Mulder veía al otro lado del cristal era un cielo negro salpicado de estrellas que no alcanzaban a iluminar el suelo.

   El sonido del agua de la ducha desapareció dejando la casa en completo silencio. Sin moverse, trató de adivinar qué hacía Scully ahí dentro, pero cuando pasaron más de diez minutos sin que pudiera distinguir el menor ruido decidió salir de nuevo al pasillo. En ese momento, ella abrió la puerta del baño vestida con un grueso albornoz blanco, descalza, y frotándose el pelo húmedo con una toalla. Miró a Mulder en la entrada de su habitación con la misma expresión de sorpresa que él.

 “¿Te he despertado?”, preguntó algo preocupada.

   “La verdad es que sí…pero no importa. Me preguntaba si ocurría algo. ¿Estás bien, Scully?”.

  “Sí. No deberías haberme dejado dormir tanto en el coche. Llevo una hora dando vueltas en la cama, así que me he levantado a hacer algo más útil”.

   “¿Cómo ducharte un sábado, a las 06:15h de la mañana?. No bromeabas cuando dijiste que querías levantarte temprano para aprovechar el día”.

   “Tú, en cambio, has dormido poco. Vuelve a la cama, Mulder. Voy a vestirme y preparar un café para quedarme en el salón leyendo un rato. No te molestaré con más ruido”.

  “Dormir está sobrevalorado. Parece una pérdida de tiempo, excepto cuando lo haces tú. Espérame en la cocina y tomaré ese café contigo”.

    Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta.

   Ella hizo lo mismo en su habitación, y en apenas diez minutos estaba arreglada y lista para comenzar el sábado. Eran las ventajas de un día libre fuera de la ciudad. No tener que pensar en trajes, tacones, o maquillaje. Scully sacó los vaqueros de su bolsa, una camiseta blanca ceñida, y unas zapatillas de deporte gris claro. Dejó la chaqueta negra, de tejido ligero, en el respaldo de la silla para cogerla al final, cuando salieran de casa. Se peinó dejando el pelo hacia atrás para que se secara por sí solo, sin secador ni espejo en el que mirarse, y por último sacó el envase de crema hidratante de su neceser. Se la aplicó generosamente a los lados de la nariz para aliviar la piel dañada, y luego cambio el envase por otro mayor, de loción para las manos.

   Una vez satisfecha del suave aroma del que se sentía rodeada, se dio así misma el visto bueno, y salió a preparar el café.

  Ahora que Mulder quería acompañarle pensó que le apetecía algo más, así que entró en la cocina dispuesta a buscar entre las provisiones para preparar un desayuno completo. El había guardado algunas piezas de fruta y las bebidas en la nevera, mientras que el resto consistía en envasados que seguían dentro de la bolsa, sobre la encimera.

   Lo primero que encontró fue el paquete de café, en cuyo lateral, Mulder había adherido varios sobrecitos de azúcar con ayuda de un poco de celofán, y después de eso… nada más. No había leche o crema, ni cereales o tostadas, ni crema de queso. Nada de bollería. Ni siquiera masa preparada para hacer tortitas, o beicon, aunque si lo hubiera encontrado tampoco lo comería.

    Scully apreciaba demasiado a sus arterias.

   Margaret debería haberse ocupado no sólo de preparar su equipaje sino también de hacer la lista de la compra antes de enviar a Mulder al supermercado.

 Resignada, buscó la cafetera en los armarios de la cocina para preparar café solo, con azúcar, para los dos. Era demasiado pronto para salir a algún sitio a tomar un desayuno decente.

   Oyó a Mulder salir del baño y dirigirse a su habitación así que esperó a que la cafetera terminara su trabajo, y llenó dos tazas. Scully decidió que no merecía la pena sentarse a la mesa de la cocina. En su lugar se instaló en el sofá del salón y dejó los cafés humeantes en la mesita mientras revisaba algunos libros en una pequeña estantería situada en la zona del comedor. No reconoció ningún título ni autor, pero había varias novelas de misterio y decidió probar. Si conseguía meterse en la trama al principio ya no podría parar hasta terminarlo.

   Eso ocurrió dos páginas y media después. Tendría que tomar prestado el libro cuando volvieran a Washington. Cuando Mulder entró en el salón, después de comprobar que no estaba en la cocina, ella ya tenía un sospechoso en mente con su correspondiente motivo para acabar con la desdichada víctima.

   “¿Una novela de misterio a las 6:35h de la mañana, Scully?. Sí que te ha sentado bien el sueño. La mayoría de los días, a estas horas, mi cerebro no puede procesar mucho más que el modo de subirme los pantalones”.

   Mulder se agachó para mirar la portada del libro que tenía en las manos.

   “Llego a la página tres, y con un café solo no creo que pueda pasar de la diez. Mulder, sé que a ti te podrían dejar en una isla desierta con unas cuantas bolsas de pipas, y sobrevivirías. Creí que a estas alturas te habías dado cuenta de que para funcionar, yo necesito dormir y un desayuno como Dios manda”.

   “¿Qué quieres decir?”.

   “No hay nada con que acompañar el café”.

    Mulder consultó su reloj.

   Salió sin decir nada, y Scully dio el primer trago a su taza en el momento que oyó abrirse la puerta principal. Antes de que le diera tiempo a alarmarse porque hubiera huido en busca de algún suceso extraño dejándola atrás, la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Mulder regresó al salón con una caja de cartón en los brazos.

   “¡Tachaaaaan!... Yo también sé un par de trucos de magia con los que sorprenderte, Scully”.

   Ella se levantó del sofá al mismo tiempo que las cejas en su frente.

   “¿Por qué has dejado las provisiones a la intemperie toda la noche, Mulder?”, preguntó mirando lo que parecía una variada muestra de envases de comestibles dentro de la caja sin tapa.

   “No he sido yo. Ha sido el señor Mancini, Jr”, respondió como si ella le conociera también. Señaló con el dedo el frente de la caja, donde se podía leer el nombre en cuestión juntó al dibujo en blanco y negro de un hombre sonriente vestido con un delantal y una caja igual en las manos.

   “¿El señor Mancini, Jr?”.

  “Es el hijo del señor Mancini, como seguro que ya has deducido. Ayer me enteré de que aún está vivo, aunque ya debe andar por los setenta y cinco años, y hace más de una década que dejó el negocio en manos de su hijo Pietro. Vino desde Nápoles a Quonochontaug hace cuarenta años, y abrió una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos en el pueblo, que incluía servicio a domicilio. Si le haces el pedido por teléfono, lo tienes en la puerta antes de la 7h de la mañana. A principios de los años setenta, el señor Mancini era muy conocido por aquí. En verano pasaba a diario con su furgoneta azul, repartiendo víveres entre las casas de campo dispersas por la zona. Investigué un poco, y resulta que su hijo sigue haciendo lo mismo. Durante los meses de verano tiene una clientela fija que le resulta muy rentable, pero si le llamas te trae el pedido cualquier día del año”.

     “¿Y nos ha traído el desayuno que a ti se te ha olvidado?”.

   “No se me olvidó, Scully. Me aseguré de que seguía repartiendo antes de hacer el equipaje”.

   Pensó que debería recordar más a menudo que Mulder no sólo era un hombre obsesionado, desordenado, y con tendencia a autoinculparse. También sabía mostrarse detallista respecto a las pequeñas cosas de cada día…sobre todo con ella.

   Scully tomó las dos tazas de café y le siguió a la cocina, donde Mulder dejó la caja sobre la mesa para sacar los envases y comprobar que el pedido estaba completo.

 _Crema y leche para el café, pan tostado, zumo de naranja natural, crema de queso, mermelada de arándanos light…_ Parecía que había hecho el pedido pensando exclusivamente en ella.

     En el fondo de la caja estaba el periódico del día.

    Scully preparó el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina disponiendo todos los productos. Sabía que era demasiado, pero hoy tenían tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo tranquilos. Cuando lo tuvo a punto, agarró el periódico y separó la Sección de Deportes para entregársela a Mulder, ya sentado enfrente de ella.

 ** _“Smart Girls Club”_** , dijo en voz alta como si estuviera leyendo un titular del periódico.

    Solo que sus ojos no miraban las páginas del diario, sino exacta y directamente al pecho de Scully.

  Ella bajo la mirada al mensaje de su camiseta y se llevó la mano al frente como para cubrirse, algo apurada no sabía si de que la atención de Mulder estuviera centrada en su pecho, o en las palabras de la camiseta. Se sentó con los hombros inclinados hacia delante y los brazos en la mesa para que la prenda no se ciñera tanto a su cuerpo.

   “Te queda bien esa camiseta, Scully. ¿Es nueva?”, preguntó en tono casual.

    Ella sentía el color subiendo de tono en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué le había parecido buena idea esta mañana?. Si se hubiera parado a pensar sólo un minuto habría adivinado que, en cuanto Mulder la viese tendría **_esa_** expresión en su cara. La que le hacía dudar de si lo que merecía era un buen izquierdazo en los dientes, o un mordisco de juguete en ese labio inferior en forma de ola…

   “Gracias… No es nueva. En realidad la tengo desde hace diez años”.

     “¿Y por qué no te la he visto puesta hasta hoy?”.

 _Probablemente para evitar esa mueca de medio lado en tu boca_.

    Mulder seguía mirándola y esperando una respuesta perfectamente legítima porque, al contrario de lo que ella suponía, no era una pregunta retórica.

    “No la uso mucho, pero mamá la ha puesto en el equipaje. Fue una idea que se le ocurrió a Melissa como regalo cuando me licencié en la Facultad de Medicina. Ella tenía una igual”.

   “Me gusta. Os va como anillo al dedo”. Exageró la mueca estirando su mejilla un poco más. “Me alegro de no haber sabido de Melissa hasta mucho después. Cuando me conoció me consideraba un gilipollas, y en mi camiseta habría escrito algo muy distinto”, bromeó.

    “Tú siempre das un primera impresión muy distinta a cómo realmente eres, Mulder. Melissa te apreciaba más de lo que crees. La conociste en un momento difícil, pero me dijo que a pesar de tu ofuscación, la escuchaste cuando te recordó lo que de verdad era importante”.

    “Me convenció de que la venganza no iba a hacer que me sintiera mejor. Y de que la única forma en que podía ayudarte era permaneciendo a tu lado”.

  “Tenía razón. Creo que en aquella ocasión pude regresar porque te sentí cerca”.

 “Eso dijiste… Por eso ahora quiero asegurarme de que también estoy cerca. No quiero perderme en mi deseo de venganza por lo que te han hecho, o en una búsqueda desesperada que no me lleve a ninguna parte mientras tú luchas sola. Una vez dijiste que mi lucha se había convertido en la tuya, Scully. Saber qué le ocurrió a Samantha, la Çonspiración y corrupción del Gobierno te importa tanto como a mí. Pero sobre todo ahora tienes tu propia lucha, y es también la mía”.

    Scully tomó una rebanada de pan tostado, y extendió una capa generosa de mermelada. Su taza de café tenía ya la dosis justa de crema que a ella le gustaba. Sin azúcar. Sólo quedaba dar el primer mordisco, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar el dulce sintió un nudo de aprensión en la garganta. En lugar del gran bocado que le apetecía dar, sacó la lengua y, sólo con la punta, tanteó el sabor de los arándanos dejando que se extendiera despacio en el interior de la boca. Suspiró contenta al comprobar que de momento su sentido del gusto no pretendía jugarle una mala pasada.

    “¿La mermelada sabe a metal?”, preguntó Mulder mirando probarla como si temiera quemarse la boca.

     “¿Qué?”.

   Dio un buen mordisco a su propia rebanada con crema de queso. No repitió la pregunta porque sabía que le había oído perfectamente.

    “No… Está muy buena”.

 “Me alegro. Aprovecha para comer, y compensar para las ocasiones en que el sabor metálico te ponga las cosas difíciles”.

   “Mulder, ¿cómo…?”.

  “Tu madre me ha dicho que estos días has tenido problemas con la comida porque la radiación a veces hace que todo adquiera un sabor metálico”.

   Una punzada de irritación cruzó su mente por un segundo.

    Su madre y Mulder…

   Scully se alegraba de que Margaret tuviera un sentimiento positivo hacia su compañero desde el principio. Siempre hubo un lazo afectivo entre ellos que discurría en ambas direcciones como si con su instinto de madre, Maggie rellenara en parte algún vacío en el alma de Mulder. El, a cambio, necesitaba agradecer ese afecto haciendo cuanto estaba en su mano para mantener a su hija sana y salva. Esta necesidad había resultado una misión más difícil de cumplir de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado y cada vez que fracasaba, y Scully resultaba de algún modo herida física o emocionalmente, Mulder sentía que les había fallado a las dos.

    Sí, Scully daba gracias a Dios de que su madre fuera capaz de mirar más allá de las circunstancias, las ideas, o el comportamiento a veces irracional de su compañero, y ver que en el interior de su alma era un buen hombre… pero últimamente tenía la impresión de que esa complicidad que habían tenido siempre la dejaba a ella en medio, bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de los dos. No importaba las veces que se repitiera a sí misma que su único deseo era ayudarle y acompañarle en estos momentos duros. La sensación de tenerles encima, vigilando cada momento de su vida, a veces era incómoda.

  Le daba miedo que llegara a ser insoportable.

    “Margaret y yo no estamos conspirando contra ti a tu espalda”, aseguró.

    Scully no sabía si esa afirmación debía sorprenderle porque Mulder le hubiera leído una vez más la mente, o hacerla sentir avergonzada de que supiera que a veces era exactamente así como se sentía.

    “…pero en cuanto hablé con ella le pregunté cómo había ido todo”, añadió.

     “Ya te lo dije yo cuando hablamos por teléfono. ¿No te fías de mí?”.

       “Me fío, pero siempre hay que conocer la versión contraria, agente Scully. Es el primer punto del tema _Cómo entrevistar a un sospechoso_. ¿No irás a decirme que ese día te saltaste la clase?”.

     Esta vez le dio un gran mordisco a la rebanada poniéndose así misma la excusa de que tenía la boca llena para negarse a darle la razón.

       “No soy una sospechosa”

    “¿Qué es lo primero que quieres hacer hoy?”.

       Ella se alegró de que cambiara de tema.

     “Deberíamos ir a conocer el pueblo y los alrededores. Aún es pronto para acercarse al mar”.

     “De acuerdo”.

    Scully acabó su tostada, y apuró el último trago de café con crema. Iba levantarse para recoger las tazas, pero Mulder se lo estaba tomando con calma, y aún le quedaba la mitad de su rebanada con queso. Lo pensó mejor y se dijo a sí misma que él tenía razón. El desayuno le estaba sentando de maravilla así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar y permitirse un pequeño exceso?. Al fin y al cabo estaban de vacaciones. Agarró otra tostada y le puso una nueva capa de mermelada. Esta vez decidió acompañarla con un vaso de zumo de naranja natural.

     Mulder la miraba encantado.

    “Tengo que preguntar a Prieto si su ruta de reparto llega hasta Georgetown”.

  “Si pagas los gastos de transporte extra, por mí de acuerdo. Puede dejar en mi puerta cada mañana la crema para el café, el zumo natural recién exprimido, y las tostadas del día. Recuérdale que sea antes de las 7h”.

    Mulder sonreía sin dejar de mirarla.

  “¿Qué?”, preguntó dejando el zumo en la mesa. Parecía haberse olvidado de su propio desayuno.

   “Nada… Me gusta verte comer así. Me gusta comprobar que te sientes bien”.

   “Debe ser el mar. Tal vez necesitaba un cambio de aires más de lo que creía”.

    “Si quieres, podemos volver el próximo fin de semana”, sugirió esperanzado.

    “¡¡¡Uf!!!”, resopló. “Hemos tardado más de cinco horas en llegar hasta aquí, y aún tenemos que volver. Vamos a intentar disfrutar del fin de semana, para que nos compense el viaje, y ya pensaremos qué hacemos el próximo viernes… En siete años, sólo has cogido un par de días libres para ir a Graceland, a visitar la tumba de Elvis, ¿y ahora pretendes salir de vacaciones cada fin de semana?. Créeme, eso no le va a sentar bien a tu cuerpo. Mejor vemos cómo llegamos mañana a Washington, y ya decidiremos qué hacemos la próxima vez”.

    “Si al volver haces lo mismo que al venir, no tienes que preocuparte de la distancia. Para ti, llegar hasta aquí ha sido como viajar en el tiempo. Te has encerrado en tu cápsula de lana para dormir durante el viaje y al llegar es como si hubieran pasado sólo unos minutos, mientras que yo me siento mucho más viejo. Ahora entiendo de dónde surgió la idea para tu tesis **_Nueva Interpretación de la Paradoja de los Gemelos de Einstein_**. Hemos hecho un viaje de 500 kilómetros. A mí aún me duele el trasero, y tú tienes mejor aspecto que ayer, cuando salimos de Washington”.

   Mulder contoneó sus cejas un par de veces. Se señaló su propia cara para hacerle notar que se había fijado en las pecas de sus mejillas y el lunar en el labio superior a la vista, sin rastro de maquillaje.

  “Has dado un salto cualitativo en el problema de los viajes en el tiempo, Scully”, continuó. “Deberías ir preparando tu discurso de agradecimiento para la ceremonia de entrega de los Nóbel”.

    Scully lamió lo último de la mermelada de sus dedos y los secó ligera-mente con la servilleta de papel. La arrugó en forma de bola y se la tiró a la cara.

    “¡Cállate, Mulder!”.

   Apuró el vaso de zumo antes de recoger las tazas y cubiertos. Las dos partes del periódico seguían olvidadas en un lado de la mesa. Tendrían tiempo de mirarlo por la tarde, cuando se sentaran de nuevo al calor de la chimenea.

   Mulder fingió comprobar la hora en su móvil y con disimulo disparó otra foto de plano medio a su compañera antes de levantarse para ayudar a limpiar. Scully simuló a su vez no darse cuenta, pero echó los hombros hacia atrás, y se aseguró de que sus pechos tensaran las letras del mensaje en su camiseta.

____________

            El pueblo estaba a sólo diez minutos en coche. Se levantaba sobre una colina que comenzaba justo donde acababa la línea de arena gruesa de la playa. Casi todas las casas tenían sus fachadas pintadas de blanco, y dispuestas en la misma dirección. Mirando al mar.

            Mulder aparcó el coche junto a lo que parecía un pequeño campo de fútbol con el césped demasiado crecido, y los marcos de las porterías clavados en el suelo, en su posición, pero sin la red que debía parar el balón. El día había amanecido claro, sin una nube. Perfecto para pasear por las calles, y esperar a que el calor del sol adquiriese fuerza suficiente como para que mereciese la pena pasar algún tiempo en la playa.

            “Bueno, supongo que en vez de Guía Indio, hoy debería considerarte mi guía turístico personal”, comentó Scully siguiendo el paso de Mulder, que parecía haber elegido una dirección al azar. 

      “No lo conozco tanto como podrías pensar. De niño venía muy poco. Samantha y yo nos pasábamos los meses de julio y agosto corriendo de la casa a la playa, y viceversa. Había días que nos poníamos el bañador al despertar, y al irnos a dormir seguíamos con el. Mi madre solía darnos las gracias por ahorrarle algunas tareas domésticas. Apenas necesitaba lavar nuestra ropa”.

          “Tú siempre has sido muy considerado, Mulder”, se burló. “Ahora sueles ahorrarte a ti mismo algunas tareas. No pierdes mucho tiempo haciendo la cama”.

      “El sofá de cuero negro es el primer mueble que compré cuando alquilé el apartamento. Es el dinero ganado con el sudor de mi frente mejor invertido desde que trabajo para el FBI. Ni mi televisor lo supera”.

        “¿Ni tu colección de vídeos?”.

       Mulder se agachó un poco para mirarle a la cara.

   “La colección de vídeos no es mía”, le recordó acercando el índice estirado a su cara, fingiéndose ofendido.

    “Sí, lo sé, pero creí que la habías pagado con tu sueldo”, insistió irónica inclinando aún más la cabeza para que no le viera apretar los labios.

     Mulder arrugó las cejas un momento, no muy seguro de lo que insinuaba. En cualquier caso no iba a decir nada más. Era un asunto delicado entre Frohike y él.

   “Vinimos unas pocas veces a hacer algunas compras, y dos o tres noches a ver un espectáculo musical que celebraban al aire libre, en la playa. No mucho más. Nos gustaba la vida solitaria y tranquila de los veranos en nuestra casa, tan distinta del resto del año en la ciudad”.

  “Y tan inclinada”, observó Scully deteniéndose un momento a observar el entramado de calles estrechas y en pendiente que se veía en cada dirección. Su respiración era ligeramente jadeante.

    “Es un antiguo pueblo de pescadores construido sobre una colina inclinada hacia el mar. Dudo que cuando se empezó a poblar el sitio, allá por el siglo XVII tuvieran recursos, o ni siquiera la buena idea, de nivelar las calles. Ahora viven en parte del turismo y reformarlas le quitaría ese aroma antiguo que le hace encantador”, razonó Mulder.

     “Encantador e inclinado”, insistió Scully al comienzo de la tercera calle en pendiente que se disponían a abordar.

  Debían llevar unos veinte minutos caminando, y su frente mostraba ya una fina capa de sudor. Sólo eran las 9h de la mañana, la temperatura estaba subiendo, pero Mulder aún estaba lejos de necesitar siquiera quitarse la cazadora.

     “¿Estás cansada, Scully?”, preguntó algo preocupado.

       “Un poco, sí”.

    El señaló un cartel de madera sobre una puerta pintada de azul, unos pocos metros delante de ellos.

   “Entremos ahí. Podemos mirar y descansar a la vez”, dijo cogiéndole la mano.

  Se trataba de una pequeña tienda de regalos y artículos de recuerdo, la mayoría relacionados con la principal actividad económica de la zona que, como ya había apuntado Mulder, se trataba de la pesca.

   Abrió la puerta empujando por encima de la cabeza de ella para que pasara primero mientras los dedos de la otra mano, apoyados discretamente en la parte baja de su espalda, la dirigían al interior. Una campanilla en el marco tintineó sobre ellos anunciando su entrada, pero nadie les recibió. Lo primero que llamó su atención, a su izquierda, fue un enorme escritorio de madera, muy antiguo y muy necesitado de una buena restauración, o al menos de un poco de orden. Su superficie estaba cubierta de papeles, artículos de oficina, y libros apilados en las esquinas. En medio, un antiguo timbre metálico de forma semicircular tentó a Mulder, que no tardó en acercarse a presionar un par de veces con la mano abierta y una sonrisa. Ella se planteó recordarle que era un timbre de llamada, y no un juguete, pero se abstuvo. Ya lo notaría él mismo cuando apareciera el dueño de la tienda por algún lado.

    Al primer vistazo, el local era un caos. Cuatro paredes y un techo altísimo cubiertas de estanterías en las que parecía posible encontrar cualquier objeto imaginable cuyo aspecto exterior estuviera relacionado de alguna manera con el mar, aunque su función fuera algo totalmente distinto.

     Después de medio minuto de observación empezaron a ver que sí había cierta intención de clasificar el material. Detrás del escritorio, la pared estaba ocupada por libros de todos los tamaños y estados de conservación imaginables, y a un lado, en un expositor móvil al lado de la puerta, el turista podía comprar una variada colección de postales con fotografías del pueblo y la playa.

     “Buenos días, señores”.

     Los dos volvieron la cabeza al unísono al oír la voz que provenía de algún lugar al fondo del local. Debía de haber alguna puerta semioculta por las estanterías dispuestas en sentido perpendicular, y ninguno de los dos sabía decir por dónde había entrado, pero sin duda era el dueño de la tienda.

     Mulder se acercó al escritorio por la parte exterior mientras el hombre hacía lo mismo por el otro lado, con paso algo tambaleante.

    “Buenos días. Estamos por aquí visitando el pueblo y hemos visto la tienda”, apuntó a Scully con la mirada para indicar que se refería a los dos. “¿Es demasiado pronto?. No he visto ningún letrero de apertura y cierre en la entrada”, explicó como disculpándose.

    “No hay problema. En esta época entra poca gente a la tienda, y de todos modos mi esposa y yo vivimos en el piso de arriba. Toque el timbre, y uno de los dos bajará al momento para atenderles. Me llamo Gerry”.

    A Mulder le entraron ganas de pulsarlo otra vez, delante de las narices del hombre.

     Era de la misma estatura, y al menos el doble de kilos y años que Scully. Debajo de sus ojos azules, pequeños y demasiado juntos, tenía las mejillas y la nariz de un rojo brillante. Mulder pensó que también él había disfrutado de un desayuno especial, con algo más que mermelada y crema de queso. Vestía pantalón negro y una camiseta de rayas azules y blancas cubriendo la mitad superior de sus bíceps. En la parte inferior, donde acababa la manga, llevaba un tatuaje de un ancla en cada brazo, y una pipa sin tabaco colgando de los labios. Su cabeza casi calva y su mandíbula eran del mismo tamaño.

_¡Mira dónde ha venido Popeye a pasar sus años dorados!._

  Mulder quería pedir al hombre que le presentara a su esposa. Seguro que Scully sentía la misma curiosidad por saber cómo le habían sentado los años a Olivia.

  “¿Piensan quedarse mucho por aquí?”, preguntó.

  Mulder le hizo una señal con los dedos pidiendo permiso para mirar los libros detrás del escritorio.

    “Sólo el fin de semana. Mañana por la tarde volvemos a Washington”.

       “Es un viaje largo para tan poco tiempo”, opinó el hombre.

   “A todos nos viene bien un pequeño cambio de aires de vez en cuando. Yo solía venir de pequeño, con mi familia”.

      “Eso sí lo va a tener. Aire es casi lo único que tenemos por aquí en invierno. Eso ha cambiado poco desde que abrí la tienda. Las cosas se ven muy diferentes si nos visitan en verano”.

     Le miró a él y luego a Scully, distraída entre los objetos de la estantería más alejada. Por lo visto pensaba que estos tipos de ciudad que acababan de entrar en su tienda se aburrirían si el pueblo no podía ofrecerles emociones fuertes.

     A Scully se le ocurrían un par de ideas para evitarlo.

      “¿Es posible alquilar un bote o alguna otra pequeña embarcación por aquí durante un par de horas?”, preguntó. “Nos gustaría ver de cerca los islotes, y las cuevas que se abren a lo largo de la costa”.

    “No tenemos ninguna empresa que ofrezca ese tipo de servicios, pero pueden conseguir un bote de remos fácilmente. Acérquense a la playa. Siempre hay alguien. A veces un grupo de dos o tres mujeres arreglando las redes de pesca para sus maridos. Tienen embarcaciones de tamaño medio para pescar langostas, en aguas más profundas, pero si lo que quieren es algo simplemente para remar un poco, les aconsejo que pregunten a los que pescan cangrejos, almejas, y pulpos entre las rocas medio sumergidas. Suelen tener cerca su bote de remos. Son pequeños y manejables. No tendrán problemas en pactar un buen precio a cambio de tomarlo prestado dos o tres horas”.

    “¡Eh, Scully!. Suena bien el plan”.

   Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

  “En cuanto acabemos aquí nos acercamos a la playa”.

   Lo que podía suponer un buen rato porque el contenido de la tienda se estaba volviendo más interesante por momentos. O más curioso. Scully no estaba segura de cuál era la palabra más adecuada cuando se vio con una cabeza de tiburón de cerámica en las manos. El color, la expresión de los ojos, y sobre todo la impresionante fila de dientes arriba y abajo de la mandíbula le daban un aspecto lo bastante fiero como para saber que ella jamás pondría eso en su baño. No tenía la menor intención de meter la mano en esa boca llena de dientes cada vez que necesitara usar un par de cuadrados de papel precortado. Porque eso era lo que era el tiburón. Un soporte para el papel higiénico.

    Scully consideraba que había cosas que debían hacerse con la mayor tranquilidad y el menor stress posible, y tener que meter la mano en la boca del tiburón cada vez, seguro que no era el mejor modo de lograrlo.

   Mulder, por su parte acabó de mirar los libros. La mayoría eran guías de viaje, mapas, y libros sobre la geografía e historia local. Decidió quedarse con uno de estos, para conocer algo más sobre Quonochontaug y sus tres playas.

  “¿Ves algo que te guste?”, preguntó acercándose a Scully por detrás.

     Ella había dejado la sección de decoración de temática marina, y ahora estudiaba con atención un cuadro de nudos marineros realizados con trozos de cuerda fina y blanca pegados al fondo del cuadro. Formaban una cuadrícula de 5x4 con un rotulo con el nombre correspondiente debajo de cada nudo.

     “¿Sabes hacer nudos marineros, Mulder?”.

   Se miró sus propios pies y dejó que su labio inferior avanzara sobre el superior.

  “Se atarme los cordones de los zapatos”, confesó como si fuera más que suficiente para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

  Scully echó el codo hacia atrás para golpearle levemente las costillas.

  “Yo podía hacer estos veinte nudos en menos de quince minutos, antes de cumplir los trece años. Ahora estoy falta de práctica, pero aún soy capaz de recordar al menos la mitad”.

   Mulder se inclinó acercándose a su cara, por encima del hombro, para comprobar que no le estaba tomando el pelo. Ella volvió un poco el rostro hasta que rozó su mejilla y le mantuvo la mirada demasiado cerca.

    “¿Por qué te extraña?. Soy hija y hermana de marinos”.

   “No me extraña. Sólo me pregunto porqué no lo he sabido antes”, respondió casi ofendido de no saber algo así de su compañera de cinco años.

   Scully elevó el hombro derecho en un gesto de indiferencia.

   “Hay más que no sabes de mí, Mulder”.

 Se quedó ante el cuadro rumiando sus palabras mientras ella se alejaba unos pasos a observar una colección de maquetas navales en miniatura.

 El recorrido de la tienda continuó por separado, cada uno deteniéndose más o menos tiempo según el interés que les ofrecían los objetos. De momento eran los únicos clientes de la tienda, y el dueño se había sentado detrás del escritorio, ocupado en rellenar con cifras las casillas de un documento. De vez en cuando tecleaba en una pequeña calculadora, y escribía los resultados de la pantalla en el papel. Mulder pensó que si era la contabilidad de la tienda, la tarea no debía de llevarle mucho tiempo aunque utilizara solamente una calculadora con carcasa redonda de plástico en forma de timón.

   Se acercó a hablar con él en voz baja, aprovechando que Scully estaba de espaldas concentrada ante un grupo de peces hechos a mano con trozos de madera de deriva. La que las olas arrastraban a la playa.

   “Esos son del viejo Vincent”, dijo Gerry dirigiéndose a la agente. “Después de pescar durante cincuenta años, se jubiló, y ahora se dedica a pasear por la playa. Recoge hasta el último trozo de madera que trae el mar para trabajar con ella. Tiene mucho éxito entre los turistas. Dice Vincent que si llega a darse cuenta antes de su talento habría dejado la pesca hace mucho tiempo. Los domingos echamos juntos unos tragos y aprovecha para traerme lo que ha trabajado durante la semana. Se vende muy bien”.

    Scully cogió una de las piezas en sus manos para tocar la superficie pulida de la madera. Se trataba de un cangrejo trabajado con gran detalle y realismo, excepto por el color que, como el resto de las piezas expuestas, era el de la propia madera blanqueada por la fuerza del agua, y el sol.

     “Son muy bonitas”, reconoció poniendo el cangrejo en su sitio, junto a un caballito de mar esculpido de la misma manera.

     “Si me permite que le diga, señorita, tengo también una pequeña colección de joyas con el mar como tema”.

    Abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una caja de madera rectangular formada por tres pisos de poca altura, como si fueran bandejas unidas por pequeñas bisagras. Esperó a que Scully se acercara antes de abrir la tapa superior.

    “Por motivos de seguridad, prefiero tenerla guardada bajo llave en el cajón en lugar de a la vista, pero en cuanto entra una mujer joven y bonita como usted me gusta enseñársela”.

 Scully sonrió avergonzada ante el inesperado cumplido. Miró discretamente a uno y otro lado esperando que Mulder estuviera centrado en algún objeto del fondo de la tienda, y no lo hubiera oído. Cuando notó el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo exactamente detrás de ella maldijo una vez más su piel pálida, tan fácil de ruborizar.

   “No sueles llevar joyas llamativas, pero esos pequeños pendientes que usas habitualmente te quedan muy bien, sobre todo los del aro de oro, y los de la perla blanca”, opinó Mulder acercándose a mirar el primer piso de la caja por encima del hombro de ella.

  Scully se llevó los dedos inconscientemente a la oreja y recordó que hoy no llevaba ninguno. Nunca se había parado a pensar si él se fijaba en ese detalle. Sabía que sus pendientes pasaban prácticamente inadvertidos. Nunca sobrepasaban la superficie del lóbulo y solían estar ocultos entre los mechones de pelo. Al igual que sus trajes de chaqueta con camisa ceñida por dentro, los pendientes diminutos eran otro ejemplo del esfuerzo por encontrar el equilibrio entre no olvidar que era una mujer, y recordar que trabajaba en un mundo de hombres.

    Por supuesto, como en todo lo que se refería a ella, Mulder sí se había fijado. Observó atento las filas de pendientes de plata en la bandeja, y rápidamente tomó una decisión.

   “Estos”, dijo avanzando el brazo derecho junto al de Scully para señalar con el dedo.

  Ella elevó las cejas un poco menos sorprendida de lo que debería al comprobar que había elegido los mismos que atrajeron su atención en cuanto Gerry levantó la tapa.

   “¿Quiere probárselos?”, ofreció el hombre manipulando el cierre sujeto a la base de terciopelo.

  Scully sólo había pensado que eran un detalle simpático. No significaba que quisiera llevárselos.

 “Pruébatelos, Scully”, insistió Mulder rozando el pelo cerca de su oreja derecha. “Son bonitos”.

   “Yo no… Sólo miraba”.

   Se trataba de unos pendientes de plata en forma de coral, con dos ramitas sinuosas y unidas que quedarían lisas y dentro de los límites del lóbulo de sus orejas. Apropiados para llevar cada día a la Oficina. Scully observó que el precio señalado en la etiqueta era más que razonable. Nada caro ni ostentoso… y sin embargo sentía que este no era el momento.

   “Vamos, Scully. Si te gustan, te los regalo como recuerdo de nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos en cinco años”.

    Mulder tomó los pendientes de la mano de Gerry y se los ofreció en su palma abierta.

   “Mulder, no. Creo que…”.

  No sabía qué decir. Gerry observaba el intercambio entre divertido y confuso.

 “Pruébeselos, señorita. Su compañero parece sincero. Se alegrará si acepta el regalo. Estoy seguro de que estas no serán sus últimas vacaciones juntos. Espero verles más veces por aquí”.

   “No es mi compañ…”.

   Scully iba a enmendar el error de que les tomaran por pareja una vez más. Era algo que ocurría con cierta frecuencia y ella seguía sin saber cómo aclararlo de un modo satisfactorio. Sólo tenía claro lo que no eran, pero no lograba dar con las palabras exactas para definir en voz alta lo que sí eran.

   A Mulder no parecía preocuparle este tema y casi nunca intentaba sacar a la gente de su error.

   El asunto estaba adquiriendo un tono que le empezaba a provocar un cosquilleo en el estómago. Scully tomó los pendientes de la mano y se los puso con dos movimientos hábiles de sus dedos. Gerry se acercó a una de las estanterías para coger un espejo con el marco hecho de cuerda, y lo apoyó inclinado sobre la superficie del escritorio para que pudiera mirarse. Mulder, detrás de ella, observaba también el reflejo en el espejo.

   “Perfectos. Tienes que quedártelos”, dijo sacando la tarjeta de crédito de su cartera para entregársela a Gerry con un guiño. El hombre entendió la señal.

   “Quedan bonitos… Gracias, Mulder”, dijo dándose por vencida. La verdad es que le gustaban y él ya estaba decidido así que no tenía sentido discutir por algo en lo que en realidad estaban de acuerdo.

    Gerry recuperó del cajón una pequeña caja de color azul donde guardar los pendientes. Antes de que Scully pudiera cogerla, la mano de Mulder pasó una vez más delante de ella, agarró la cajita y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

   “Se los lleva puestos, Gerry. Gracias”, afirmó antes de que Scully tuviera tiempo de pensar otra cosa.

    Echaron un vistazo rápido al resto de las joyas, todas con el mar como tema, y continuaron con el repaso a la tienda.

    Scully miró la hora en un reloj encajado en el centro de los cinco brazos de una estrella de mar, de cristal coloreado. En la parte posterior tenía un pequeño soporte para que se mantuviera en pie en el borde de la estantería, o encima de un escritorio. El tiempo pasaba volando. Llevaban en la tienda más de treinta minutos, y Scully tenía la sensación de que podría pasar ahí un par de horas más curioseando en los mil y un objetos. Muchos de ellos le recordaban su infancia, cuando pasaba tiempo con su padre escuchándole contar historias de marineros, unas reales y otras sacadas de los libros que exaltaban la imaginación del Capitán William Scully. Como la historia de Moby Dick.

    Con el tiempo, las conversaciones con su padre no se limitaron a compartir historias de marineros. Dana tenía verdadera curiosidad, quería saber. Preguntaba. William estaba encantado de tener un público tan atento cada vez que volvía a casa durante unos días. Se sentía orgulloso de la admiración que su hija le profesaba y encantado de poder enseñarle, y compartir la variedad de conocimientos y habilidades que debía poseer un Capitán de Marina.

   De él había aprendido no sólo a hacer nudos marineros, sino otras muchas cosas, como tripular pequeños barcos orientándose con el rádar, o reconocer las principales características de las naves tanto en el ámbito civil como militar. También el lenguaje de las banderas, el código Morse, el uso de los distintos instrumentos de navegación, y por supuesto a identificar estrellas. Todas ellas habilidades necesarias para proteger la vida de los hombres durante los largos y peligrosos viajes por mar hasta que el siglo XX lo cambió todo haciéndolos mucho más seguros con el uso del radar, la tecnología de satélites, y el GPS.

  Hasta llegar aquí, la historia de los marineros siempre le había atraído por peligrosa y apasionante. Esa atracción se la debía en gran parte a su padre y su deseo de compartir su mundo con ella, empezando con la historia de la ballena blanca.

   Scully no había aprendido de él sólo conocimientos teóricos y habilida-des prácticas. Sobre todo, el Capitán William fue siempre el modelo en el que ella se había mirado para aprender Tenacidad, Seguridad en sí misma, Criterio propio, Autoridad, o a defender su postura y su opinión frente a los demás. Rasgos que le habían servido para hacerse un lugar en el mundo desde que entró en la facultad de Medicina, y a lo largo de su carrera profesional. Siempre creyó que, en gran parte, le debía a su padre una educación que le libró de convertirse en una mujer pequeña, fácil de pasar desapercibida por todos y por todo.

   La agente especial Dana Scully era todo menos eso.

    Enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato sin oír la voz de su compañero. Le buscó con la mirada. Mulder estaba frente a un grupo de antiguos instrumentos de navegación, manipulando uno de ellos en sus manos. Ella se acercó en silencio, colocándose a su lado.

  “Ballestilla, Cuadrante, Sextante, Reglas paralelas, Nocturlabio, Corredera… y Astrolabio”.

     Scully pronunció cada palabra señalando con el dedo índice cada uno de los instrumentos alineados en la estantería. El último, el Astrolabio, era el que Mulder sostenía. Volvió la cara hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa, y los ojos muy abiertos.

  “¿Puedes repetirlo?”, le retó como si creyera que se había inventado las palabras.

   “Astrolabio… Corredera, Nocturlabio, Reglas paralelas, Sextante, Cuadrante, y Ballestilla”, volvió a recitar, esta vez en sentido inverso empezando por el instrumento que tenía él entre las manos, sin la menor idea de para qué servía, ni cómo se utilizaba.

   “Con este se orientaban calculando la altura de un astro respecto al horizonte, y a partir de ella la hora, y la latitud a la que se encontraba el barco”, le informó cogiéndolo de sus manos para mirar al frente, a través del visor, como si fuera a hacer una demostración. “¿Quieres saber para qué servían todos los demás?”.

  Mulder le dedicó una sonrisa de admiración.

       “Scully… Me pone saber que lo sabes”.

   Gerry seguía ocupado en rellenar sus documentos en el escritorio, y medio escuchaba la conversación.

     “Si alquilan ese bote, deje que ella lo dirija y usted limítese a cumplir sus órdenes. Esta claro quién es el capitán”, le aconsejó a Mulder.

    El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Scully le adivinó el pensamiento al instante, y le acercó a la cara su índice amenazador.

    “¡No!”.

    No hizo falta ni una palabra más. Cerró la boca y se guardó para otra ocasión el comentario que pensaba hacer acerca de lo que le ocurrió al último barco que alquilaron juntos, y quién estaba al mando del timón en aquel momento.

    Ella se acercó a mirar una representación en facsímil de unas antiguas cartas náuticas de la costa de Rhode Island.

     “A partir de ahí, monstruos”, le recordó.

    “Por aquí no creo que encontremos nada más peligroso que algunas medusas con tentáculos urticantes, o una anguila eléctrica. Bastará con que no trates de pescarla con tus propias manos, Mulder”.

    “¿Quieres ir ya a la playa, Scully?”, preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a una vajilla, el borde de cada plato y cada taza de café decora-do con dibujos de peces de colores.

    Esperó a que le mirase para que viera en su expresión la verdadera cuestión. Mulder quería saber si había descansado lo suficiente como para volver a recorrer las empinadas calles y ver un poco más del pueblo antes de buscar el bote.

    “Sí, vamos ya. Me apetece volver a remar. No lo he vuelto a hacer desde los dieciocho años”.

   “Espero que no hayas olvidado cómo se hace. Cuento contigo para volver sano y salvo a tierra, y para recuperar el depósito que nos pidan”.

   “Tranquilo, Mulder. Es como montar en bicicleta… siempre que no choquemos con un _Big Blue_ ”.

     Se acercaron al escritorio y, sin decir nada, Gerry les entregó a cada uno una bolsa de papel con el logo de la tienda que había apartado a un lado.

   “Aquí tienen, señores. Ya está todo pagado. Espero que disfruten de su pequeño viaje por mar y de nuestro pueblo, y espero verles más veces por aquí”.

   Los dos miraron sorprendidos la bolsa del otro.

  “No te he visto comprar nada, Scully. ¿Qué es?”, preguntó curioso.

  “Luego te lo enseño”, dijo alejando la bolsa para que no pudiera mirar.

   Tras despedirse de Gerry decidieron que lo mejor era volver al coche a dejar las compras, y desde ahí recorrer otras calles en dirección a la costa.

_______________

Capítulo Noveno, segunda parte: Sin sesión. Sábado

 

**Quonochontaug (Rhode Island).**

**11:21 a.m.**

      Aún faltaban más de dos semanas para el comienzo de la primavera, pero el sol ya cobraba más fuerza cada día. Hoy seguía subiendo en un cielo sin nubes. La mayoría de las viviendas por las que pasaban eran construcciones de dos pisos y muchos de los balcones superiores se mostraban adornados de macetas con flores tempranas. Los árboles salpicados en las aceras y plazas ya estaban cubiertos de yemas a punto de abrirse y convertirse en las hojas y frutos de la temporada. Una brisa suave soplaba entre el entramado de calles, y extendía por todo el pueblo el aroma del mar cercano.

    El ambiente era inusualmente bullicioso para un pueblo pequeño, en parte porque hoy era sábado. Niños que a diario estarían en sus clases, en este momento formaban pequeños grupos aquí y allá, unos con sus bicicletas o disfrutando de sus chucherías junto a los bancos de la plaza, o participando en algún juego común. Muchos adultos que tenían también el día libre se apresuraban a hacer las compras semanales o realizar trámites de variada índole, para los que no tenían tiempo el resto de la semana.

    “¿Quieres entrar a coger unas bebidas para el viaje, Scully?. No hemos traído nada por si naufragamos y nos quedamos aislados en alguna roca”, preguntó señalando una tienda de comestibles al final de la calle.

    “Sí, vamos. Aunque, en realidad, yo vengo preparada”.

    Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una pequeña linterna plegable lo que, como esperaba, le ganó una mueca de sorpresa primero y un comentario sarcástico después.

   “¿De dónde has sacado eso?. Espero que no forme parte de la nueva partida del material que el FBI entrega a sus agentes para el desempeño de sus tareas. Los recortes de recursos y presupuesto están alcanzados niveles alarmantes. Esa linterna parece que la hubieras ganado en una feria”.

     “La gané en una feria”, reconoció Scully.

      Mulder respiró aliviado.

    “Me alegra oírlo… ¿Cuándo fue eso?”.

   “Tenía quince años, y la gané disparando una escopeta de perdigones en una tómbola. En realidad fueron cuatro. Una para cada uno. Mis hermanos siempre confiaban en mi puntería cuando se trataba de conseguir los premios de la feria a base de tiro de perdigón. De eso hace casi veinte años, y la linterna aún funciona. No sé si el FBI puede decir tanto del material que nos suministra”.

   “Creo que ya naciste con buena puntería, Scully. Lástima que esa linterna no alcance más de ¿cuánto?, ¿tres metros como máximo?”.

   “Suficiente para no volver a hacer el ridículo dejando que se nos congele el trasero sentados sobre nuestros chalecos salvavidas, a un tiro de piedra de la orilla”, le recordó.

    En la tienda se hicieron con un par de latas de té helado y unos sándwiches, dispuestos a tomar la dirección que les indicó el tendero para llegar al mar, pero el camino que seguían acabó súbitamente a unos cincuenta metros de la orilla… y a unos quince metros de altura. Se detuvieron a contemplar el paisaje hasta que la vista se perdió en el horizonte.

    El pueblo se levantaba sobre una suave colina por un lado, con un perfil más abrupto por el otro, desde el que en este momento contemplaban el mar. Para salvar la peligrosa pendiente había una larga escalera formada por cuatro tramos de peldaños trabajados directamente en la roca. Después, una franja ancha de playa y a continuación el agua. Las rocas, casi todas de tamaño descomunal, salpicaban el paisaje tanto en tierra como, en forma de islotes, en el mar.

    Scully contemplaba la vista con los labios entreabiertos. Sin mover nada más que su mano derecha buscó los dedos de Mulder para entrelazarlos con los suyos.

  “¡Es precioso, Mulder!. Creí que íbamos a ver algo muy distinto”.

   El la miró sin comprender. Habían venido a ver la playa, y eso era lo que tenían delante. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?.

   Scully leyó la pregunta en su cara.

  “Una playa de arena fina con montones de toallas y sombrillas de colores salpicadas aquí y allá, y gente tomando el sol. Esto es tan diferente. Es… virgen. ”.

   La expresión de Mulder era de incredulidad.

   “Scully, ¿tú habrías conducido más de cinco horas para ver sombrillas?. Esto sí compensa el viaje”.

     “El viaje ya ha merecido la pena, pero esto lo hace mejor si cabe”, concluyó ella.

    Iniciaron el descenso por la escalera de piedra deteniéndose en cada rellano para admirar la vista.

   El tiempo y los elementos habían arrancado pedazos de la colina. Fragmentos de roca de tamaño variable, desde un grano de arena hasta piedras del tamaño de un puño se habían ido acumulando en una franja rectangular que acababa en el mar. Sobre este suelo irregular, repartidas algunas en grupos pequeños y otras aisladas, aparecían rocas más grandes. Desde el tamaño de una silla hasta el de un edificio. Hacia el este, desde su posición, ni siquiera había suelo suficiente para llamarlo playa. La propia montaña llegaba hasta el mar y en ella se abrían numerosas bocas formando cuevas que avanzaban hacia el interior.

     Al otro lado de la línea donde rompían las olas, rocas enormes como las de tierra adentro sobresalían del agua. Pequeños grupos de gaviotas descansaban en lo alto de cada islote como ruidosas banderas que alzaban el vuelo cada vez que una ola golpeaba bajo sus patas, para posarse de nuevo en cuanto el agua se retiraba.

  Caminaron durante un buen rato en dirección paralela a la playa mirando el agua golpear una y otra vez cada roca y cada islote que alcanzaba. Hoy no era un ataque despiadado. Apenas soplaba una suave brisa, suficiente para rizar la superficie del mar hasta una altura de no más de medio metro.

    “¡Mira, allí!”, señaló Scully extendiendo el brazo.

     Mulder se puso la mano sobre las cejas a modo de visera para evitar el resplandor del sol, y entornó los ojos. A lo lejos, unos cien metros delante de ellos y treinta metros mar adentro, entre un grupo de rocas e islotes muy próximos unos a otros, había varias personas. A esa distancia parecían poco más que puntos en movimiento. Mirando con cuidado, distinguía cuatro personas que se movían entre las rocas, y tres botes en el agua cercana. Mulder dedujo que debían ser alguno de los pescadores de los que había hablado Gerry.

    “¡Vamos, Scully!”, dijo acelerando el paso sin soltar su mano. “Ahí está nuestro transporte. No vayamos a perder el autobús”.

     Al llegar a su altura, vieron que se trataba de cuatro hombres vestidos con viejos pantalones vaqueros, el mejor atuendo para moverse entre las resbaladizas rocas protegidos de sus bordes afilados. Junto a ellos tenían varios cubos de plástico a los que se acercaban de vez en cuando. Desde la orilla, no distinguían qué era lo que echaban, pero una vez llenos nadaban hasta los botes para vaciarlos allí, y regresar de nuevo a las rocas.

    “Vamos a sentarnos aquí a esperar que vuelvan. Con un poco de suerte no tardarán. Un bote pequeño no puede almacenar muchas capturas”, apuntó Mulder.

    “Depende de lo que estén capturando. La mayoría de lo que se pesca en las rocas tiene un tamaño discreto”.

    “Entonces cojamos un asiento en primera fila y disfrutemos del espectáculo”.

     Mientras hablaba, Mulder había localizado ya una roca con una superficie lo suficientemente horizontal y lisa como para servir de asiento improvisado. Las olas se detenían apenas dos metros delante de ellos, y Scully decidió quitarse las deportivas. El suelo de esta playa no era el más indicado para andar descalzo, pero se dijo que mientras estuvieran sentados podían disfrutar de la brisa y las gotas de agua que salpicaban las olas.

    Mulder le miraba mover los dedos de los pies como si estuviera saludando con ellos a los pescadores. Las uñas brillaban con el mismo esmalte nacarado que veía cada día en sus manos. Se quitó también el calzado, y estiró las piernas para mover los dedos junto a los de Scully. Ella soltó una risita corta con los labios curvados hacia arriba, mostrando el borde de las encías.

     “¿Qué?”, preguntó.

  “Tienes los pies muy grandes, Mulder”, respondió acercando los dos suyos mucho más pequeños, hasta tocar los de él.

   Se le ocurrieron al menos tres respuestas adecuadas para ese comentario, cada una de connotaciones más subidas de tono que la anterior, y pensó un momento antes de elegir una de ellas.

  “Tengo todo grande, Scully. Es cuestión de proporciones. Creí que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta”, razonó con una expresión totalmente neutra, que ella sabía que era fingida.

    Decidió seguir mirándole los pies para que él no se fijara en el color de su rostro, y porque de repente, no sabía adónde mirar.

    Durante un rato observaron a los hombres trabajar entre las rocas mientras sentían el mar cada vez más cerca. Como si les rodeara. Como si sus cuerpos lo absorbieran a través de cada uno de sus sentidos. Scully respiró profundamente hasta que el aroma salado llegó al fondo de sus pulmones. La brisa movía su pelo y el de Mulder, e intensificaba la sensación de sus hombros en contacto. El sol caldeaba la piel de sus zonas expuestas. Con los ojos cerrados, Scully se concentró en sentir el aire en su cara, el calor en sus manos, y el tacto irregular del suelo pedregoso en las plantas de sus pies. Imposible tener más sensaciones al mismo tiempo, pero después de un minuto comenzó también un leve cosquilleo en la base de la nuca, y abrió los ojos.

   Mulder tenía el rostro vuelto hacia ella, mirándole directamente a la cara, y al ser pillado _in fraganti_ bajó los ojos a su cuello y comentó:

   “Tenías que haber traído la crema solar. Aunque aún sea invierno, este sol a nivel del mar tiene más fuerza de la que parece. Te vas a quemar”.

    “No pensé que fuera a necesitarla así que ni siquiera la he comprado, pero la que me recetó el doctor Hansen también sirve para proteger la piel del sol. Espero que sea suficiente para que no me salgan más pecas en un par de días”.

   Señaló su propia nariz con un gesto de resignación.

    Era la primera vez que hacía alusión a las pecas en su presencia. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Scully hubiera preferido que él no se diera cuenta de que las tenía, cosa que Mulder no entendía. Sus pecas, junto con su pequeño tamaño, provocaban en él un sentimiento de ternura tal, que a veces le resultaba difícil resistir la tentación de abrazarla ahí mismo, donde estuvieran. Fuera políticamente correcto, o no.

    “No debería preocuparte eso, Scully. Las pecas te dan… personalidad”.

_Y otras muchas cosas que mejor me callo por mi propia seguridad._

    Le miró separándose un poco de él como si pensara que se estaba burlando.

   “Prefiero que mi personalidad esté en mi cerebro, gracias. No la necesito en mi pecas, ni en ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo”.

  Nada más hacer su declaración de principios, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto inmediato de poner imágenes en la mente de Mulder, pero él no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar al horizonte con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras dejaba que las diapositivas mentales pasaran ante sus ojos.

    Ella, a su vez, se recreó en la superficie inmensa de la playa a su alrededor, sin nadie más. Sólo ellos dos en medio de las gigantescas rocas, como si fuera el paisaje de un mundo nuevo. A su mente vino la imagen de la última secuencia de la película _El Planeta de los Simios_. La original. La de Charlon Heston. En medio de las olas golpeando la costa, el brazo con la antorcha de la Estatua emergía de entre la arena y las rocas. Mulder habría pensado que algo así podría volver a ocurrir en una playa como esta si su mente no estuviera ocupada en este momento con imágenes de pelo rojo y pecas.

   Scully acariciaba la superficie casi pulida de la roca en la que estaban sentados. El viento le había despeinado el pelo, y un pequeño mechón acabó pegado a sus labios. Acercó los dedos para retirarlo en el momento que él sintió el impulso de hacer lo mismo. El movimiento de Mulder fue más rápido y rozó su piel antes de que sus dedos tocaran los de él, en lugar de alcanzar la mejilla. Sostuvieron la mirada el uno al otro durante un tiempo que les pareció interminable.

     Scully bajó los ojos primero.

   “Mulder… prométeme que volveremos aquí más veces. No el próximo fin de semana…Tal vez algún día de verano, cuando pueda caminar por el agua sumergida hasta la cintura”.

    Mulder captó al instante lo que implicaba la promesa que Scully le solicitaba, pero no respondió. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero hoy era imposible. No podía sin arriesgarse a mentir.

    Deslizó el mechón de pelo desde los labios a su lugar, detrás de la oreja y desde ahí, sus dedos se movieron hacia atrás, hasta que su mano se abrió sobre la superficie cálida de la parte posterior del cuello. Le atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron en contacto, y los labios presionados con fuerza sobre el hombro del otro.

    “Voy a marcar en el calendario los días que faltan hasta que pueda verte en bañador”, susurró Mulder con su boca rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

  Las palabras eran uno más de los comentarios insinuantes que Mulder solía hacer sólo para verla elevar los ojos al cielo, pero el tono… Scully lo sintió como una oración. Mulder estaba pidiendo a cualquier dios que pudiera estar escuchando que le concediera el don de ver algún día a su compañera en bañador… porque eso significaría que seguía viva.

   Scully no tenía modo de saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba; sólo tratar de que, fuera mucho o poco, estuviera lleno de buenos recuerdos con los que mantener viva el alma de Mulder cuando ella no estuviera ya a su lado.

    “¿Samantha y tú veníais a bañaros a esta playa?”.

    “No. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí. La playa a la que íbamos estaba sólo a medio kilómetro de casa. Era de arena fina, para las toallas de los turistas. Hacíamos el viaje mil veces durante el verano. Samantha con apenas seis años y yo con diez. Eran otros tiempos. Te fiabas de la gente. Los padres no temían que algo malo les ocurriese a sus hijos sino los vigilaban de cerca cada minuto del día… pero supongo que a nadie se le ocurrió pensar en alienígenas. No he vuelto a esa playa, y no quiero volver aunque esté ahí al lado. Me alegro de haber descubierto esta contigo, y que tenga un aspecto tan distinto. Yo también quiero volver aquí más veces, Scully, pero sólo si vienes conmigo”.

    Ella miraba el suelo delante de sus pies. Pensó que se mantenía en silencio reflexionando sobre sus palabras, pero al seguir la dirección de su mirada se dio cuenta de que Scully estaba observando un pequeño cangrejo andando a trompicones entre la arena gruesa y las piedras, esforzándose por llegar al mar o al menos a alguna roca en la que encontrar grietas en las que se hubiera acumulado el agua de las olas.

     Mulder se inclinó y, con cuidado, agarró el cangrejo colocando los dedos a cada lado de los bordes del caparazón. El animal se dejó alzar en el aire agitando sus ocho patas. Avanzó unos pasos y volvió a dejarlo en la arena, más cerca del agua. El cangrejo notó de nuevo el suelo y corrió a ponerse a salvo sobre una roca sumergida casi por completo. Mulder volvió levantando los pies a cada paso, de un modo exagerado, y ella apretó los labios tratando de no burlarse. Caminaba como si llevara puestas unas aletas de buceo demasiado largas, y resultaba cómico.

    “No está bien reírse de un hombre que está haciendo su buena acción del día, Scully. Si no hubiera salvado a ese cangrejo habría acabado en el estómago de una gaviota. Deberías felicitarme por mi valor en lugar de reírte viéndome sufrir. Estas condenadas piedras están muy afiladas; se clavan en los pies”.

    Por fin llegó a la roca que les servía de asiento. Mulder flexionó cada pierna sobre la rodilla contraria para limpiarse de la planta las piedrecillas adheridas y masajear la piel para aliviar la sensación molesta.

    “Felicidades, Mulder. Eres mi héroe… bueno el de ese cangrejo. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?”.

    No estaba seguro de si se refería al cangrejo, o a la atención que estaba poniendo en calmar sus plantas doloridas.

        “¿El qué?”.

     “Salvar a ese cangrejo aunque es probable que acabe en el estómago de algún otro animal bajo el agua”.

   “Me gusta pensar que le he dado un poco más de tiempo. Tal vez un pequeño gesto como ese sea suficiente para que viva al menos un día más. En años de cangrejo puede que un día sea mucho. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo viven, Scully?”.

    “Sólo conozco la esperanza de vida del ser humano, y su equivalencia en años de perro”.

   “En cualquier caso, lo que cuenta es la intención por todos los congéneres que Samantha y yo nos cargamos con nuestra inconsciencia”.

   “¿Qué quieres decir?”.

  “Cada vez que encontrábamos un animalillo en la playa nos lo llevábamos a casa dentro del cubo de plástico de Samantha. El que utilizaba para hacer moldes con la arena, a los que ella llamaba castillos. Durante tres veranos seguidos, mamá nos vio llegar a casa con cangrejos, estrellas, caballitos de mar, pequeños peces, almejas de varias especies… e incluso un par de pulpos. Nos empeñábamos en tratar de que sobrevivieran una y otra vez en el cubo de fregar de mi madre alimentándolos con trozos de pan y verduras varias. La segunda vez que intenté proporcionarles más espacio metiendo al pulpo en la bañera, mamá me puso un estropajo en la mano. Me obligó a frotar la bañera con detergente desinfectante, y nos prohibió tajantemente volver a meter ningún otro bicho marino en casa. Nos dejó bien claro que no sólo le parecía poco higiénico, sino que estaba cansada de tener que deshacerse de los cadáveres que Samantha y yo dejábamos a nuestro paso a lo largo del verano”.

    “Mulder, en la reforma que hizo tu madre hace catorce años, ¿cambió la bañera?”.

   “No. Es la original. La que había cuando papá compró la casa”.

   “¿Quieres decir que esta mañana me he duchado en la bañera en la que vivía un pulpo… peor aún, en la que había un pulpo muerto hasta que tu madre se deshizo del cadáver?”.

    Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desagrado.

   “La froté a conciencia, Scully. Mi madre se aseguró de ello. Y eso fue hace casi veinticinco años”.

  “Tendrás que salvar muchos cangrejos como ese para compensar lo que hicisteis”.

   “Todo era con nuestra mejor intención. ¿Tú nunca has llevado un animal desvalido a casa?. ¿No has intentado salvar a alguno que estuviera en peligro?”.

  “Una vez, Bill me amenazó con hacer estofado de conejo con Viky, mi conejita. Intenté evitarlo escondiéndola en un estuche de metal, y se asfixió. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que los animales estarían más seguros si me mantenía lejos de ellos, hasta que tuve a Queequeg… y comprobé que así era”.

    Mulder agarró los dedos de la mano de ella, extendida en el pequeño espacio de piedra que quedaba entre las caderas de ambos.

    “Desde hace casi cinco años, yo tengo esa misma sensación contigo”.

  “Lo sé…”. Dejó que él levantara su mano hasta acercarla a sus labios y le besara suavemente los nudillos. Luego la volvió a dejar en medio de los dos, sin soltarla. “No consigo hacerte entender que no tienes la culpa de esto. Que fue mi decisión quedarme a tu lado y que, en todo caso, tú eres tan víctima como yo de los hombres que tramaron las mentiras. Kritschgau dijo que me provocaron la enfermedad para hacerte creer… ¿Por qué, Mulder?. Existan o no los alienígenas, tú ya creías. ¿Qué más pensaban conseguir haciéndote esto?”.

    “No lo sé, pero lo que dijo Kritschgau… No creo que todo haya sido una mentira, Scully. El Gobierno y los militares engañando a la población, inventando una supuesta invasión alienígena para desviar la atención de la gente de sus verdaderas acciones corruptas… Es todo demasiado elaborado, demasiado rebuscado. Sí, una parte de nuestro Gobierno nos miente. Actúa a nuestras espaldas contra nuestros propios intereses, pero creo firmemente que esa sólo es una parte del cuadro. Creo que el contacto con los alienígenas fue real en algún momento, y la colaboración sigue desde entonces, no sé muy bien con qué fin. Kritschgau trató de convencerme de que todo aquello era una mentira. Que el tema de los alienígenas sólo era una pantalla de humo para que no viéramos lo que estaba haciendo nuestro propio gobierno. Como tú has dicho, yo ya creía. No necesitaban convencerme provocándote esta enfermedad, Scully. Si así fuera, ¿por qué hicieron lo mismo con las demás mujeres?. ¿Por qué murieron Betsy Hagopian, Penny Northen, y el resto del grupo MUFON?. ¿A quién querían convencer con sus muertes?. Puede que las abducciones fueran secuestros, pero lo que os hicieron, lo que te han hecho, no se debe sólo a la mano del hombre. Hay algo más, Scully, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de que me importe descubrirlo si no va a servir para salvarte a ti”.

   Mulder hizo una profunda inspiración y soltó el aire hasta que sus pulmones quedaron totalmente vacíos, y los hombros inclinados hacia adelante. Como si pensar una vez más en los porqués le dejara exhausto.

   “Mulder, estamos en un lugar precioso y vamos a dar un paseo en bote. Olvidémonos por un momento porqué hemos venido y disfrutemos de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?”.

    Tenía razón. Habían recorrido más de 500 kilómetros para alejarse de la tragedia en que habían convertido sus vidas. Sabía que era imposible, pero Scully estaba a su lado en este momento. Se sentía bien y feliz de estar en este lugar con él. Tenía que dejar a un lado todo lo demás, y preocuparse sólo de que las cosas siguieran igual al menos hasta el lunes, cuando volvieran a la rutina y…

   Mulder sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer las imágenes, y miró en dirección a los pescadores.

    “Parece que ya vuelve uno de los botes”, señaló.

   Efectivamente. Dos de los hombres habían subido a la pequeña embarcación y estaban recogiendo la cuerda con la que estaba sujeta a las rocas. Uno de ellos remaba a buen ritmo en dirección a la playa.

   Los dos se apresuraron a ponerse de nuevo las deportivas.

  Caminaron siguiendo la línea del agua hasta llegar a la altura del bote, que ya había alcanzado la arena. Los dos pescadores saltaron de la embarcación, y se dispusieron a descargar la mercancía. Eran en total cinco cajas de madera que dejaron sobre el suelo pedregoso, fuera del alcance del agua. Iban a hacer lo mismo con el bote, arrastrándolo hasta tierra firme, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a los agentes acercarse.

    “Buenos días, ¿cómo ha ido hoy la pesca?”, saludo Mulder deteniéndose junto a las cajas.

   Los hombres les miraron sorprendidos un instante, pero enseguida comprendieron que debían ser un par de turistas de los que a menudo se veían en el pueblo. Ciertamente, no en esta época. Solían aparecer en verano, con sus ropas de colores chillones, sus gafas de sol, y sus rostros blancos faltos de sol.

    Estos dos que tenían delante desde luego no eran pescadores. Con su piel clara y sus vaqueros nuevos tan distintos a los que vestían ellos durante las faenas en el mar, no cabía duda de que venían de la ciudad.

   “No está mal”, dijo uno de ellos señalando las capturas.

   “¿Qué van a hacer con ello ahora?”, quiso saber Scully.

   “Los sábados tenemos mercado al aire libre en el pueblo, y hay que darse prisa en prepararlo y venderlo. Hoy, la gente tiene tiempo de cocinar y le gusta disfrutar de una receta casera de pescado fresco”.

 Mulder observó el género más detenidamente.

    Una de las cajas contenía medio centenar de ostras; las más grandes que había visto en su vida. Otra, cuatro pulpos, un par de sepias, y como una docena de calamares de menor tamaño. Un pez de talla mediana, que no supo reconocer, llenaba todo el espacio de la tercera, ordenados uno al lado del otro como un pequeño ejército en formación. Las otras dos contenían erizos de mar, de color negro y espinas amenazadoras. Mulder no estaba seguro de que fueran comestibles, y si le pusieran un plato delante ni siquiera sabría qué hacer con ellos. Unas cuantas langostas, y otra especie similar de menor tamaño, agitaban sus antenas y sus pinzas en el aire desde el fondo de la caja.

   “¡Eh, Scully!. ¿Qué opinas?. ¿Compramos uno de estos, y lo asamos para la cena?”, preguntó confiado, señalando los peces de la tercera caja.

   Parecían los menos comprometedores para alguien que no tenía experiencia culinaria, y ni siquiera conocía el nombre del pez que pretendía cocinar. Ella elevó las cejas y negó disimuladamente con la cabeza para que los hombres no se ofendieran.

    “No vamos a volver a casa ahora a dejar el pescado, Mulder. Además, no estoy segura de que sepas cocinarlo, y yo desde luego no lo voy a limpiar. Me da un poco de…”.

    Bajó la voz hasta susurrar al tiempo que su cara se contraía en un gesto de rechazo. Mulder se preguntó si estaba bromeando.

   “Scully, el gobierno te paga un buen sueldo por cortar, trocear, y meter las manos en cuerpos mucho más desagradables que ese bonito pez plateado, que ni siquiera debe alcanzar el kilo de peso. Puedes ponerte los guantes y la mascarilla, y usar el escalpelo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Será un cadáver más en tu mesa de autopsias”, sugirió con humor.

   A Scully no le convenció el enfoque. Le golpeó suavemente el brazo haciendo un gesto con los ojos en dirección a los dos hombres. Se habían detenido en su tarea, y escuchaban el intercambio de los agentes sin saber qué pensar.

   “Me llamo Mulder, y ella es Scully…”, dijo al caer en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se habían presentado. Dudó al notar que usar los apellidos sin poner delante el título de _agente_ , _doctora_ , o _señor_ debía sonar extraño, pero no rectificó. “Estamos pasando el fin de semana por aquí, y esta mañana hemos conocido a Gerry, el de la tienda de recuerdos. Queríamos dar una vuelta en bote por los alrededores y nos ha dicho que podemos hablar con la gente que pesca en las rocas. Mi compañera es una experta en manejar los remos”, señaló a Scully, “y nos preguntábamos si tendrían inconveniente en alquilarnos su bote durante un par de horas”.

  Los pescadores se miraron asintiendo mutuamente en la dirección del otro. No era la primera vez que un turista les pedía algo así.

    “Como he dicho, vamos a estar ocupados en el mercado durante unas horas, pero necesitamos el bote a las 16h de la tarde, para volver de nuevo a las rocas”, explicó el otro hombre.

    Mulder comprobó su reloj. Las 11:35h. No había problema. Scully necesitaría descansar mucho antes, y él no había remado en su vida. Seguramente le dolerían los brazos antes de treinta minutos.

    “Necesitamos algún tipo de identificación. Ya sabe, tenemos que proteger el bote, y fijar un precio”.

    “Por supuesto”.

    El agente consultó a su compañera con la mirada si sería oportuno mostrar sus placas, y dejarles saber que eran agentes del FBI. Esto solía poner nerviosas a muchas personas con las que debían entrevistarse a diario, pero a veces tenía el efecto contrario. Para otros, saber que trataban con represen-tantes de la ley y el orden les inspiraba confianza, y hacía más fácil el intercambio.

    Scully tomó la decisión sacando primero su placa del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta, para acercarla al rostro del pescador. Este miró atento la fotografía, y las grandes iniciales **FBI** a la izquierda. Luego miró a la agente de arriba abajo haciendo un barrido visual desde los ojos hasta los pies, y vuelta hacia arriba. A Scully le dieron ganas de asegurarle que la placa era suya; que no la había robado ni falsificado. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, así que decidió callarse y esperar a que el hombre decidiera que la placa era auténtica.

    Mulder tenía la suya en la mano, con el brazo estirado ante ellos, pero nadie la miraba. Esperó una vez más a que se les pasara la sorpresa, y quisieran comprobarla también. Era una situación incómoda, siempre desagradable a pesar de las veces que la había vivido en estos cinco años juntos. Mulder no se acostumbraba ni se resignaba, como trataba de hacer ella. Era una falta de respeto, una muestra tal de machismo, que le rechinaban los dientes cada vez que ocurría. Mientras que él apenas necesitaba mostrar su placa un segundo para que el otro sintiera que estaba ante la autoridad y se comportara adecuadamente, Scully tenía que soportar que, al mostrar la suya, la mirasen como si fuera ella la sospechosa. Como si hubiera algo inadecuado en el hecho de que tuviera esa placa en su poder. Como si creyeran que se estaba apropiando de un derecho que no le correspondía. Como si pretender ejercer la autoridad legal sobre un hombre fuera en sí mismo algo inapropiado… de alguna forma contra natura.

   A Mulder le irritaba sentir que si algunos hombres aceptaban que ella era realmente una agente del FBI y someterse a su autoridad, era sólo porque él mismo estaba a su lado. Como si fuera su credencial. Sospechaba que si Scully mostrara su placa en solitario tendría aún más dificultades en ser reconocida y trataba con la debida consideración. Scully no hablaba con él de ese tema, pero Mulder sabia que había ocurrido en más de una ocasión tanto en su calidad de agente especial, como de médico forense en el momento de enfrentarse a una autopsia, y al sheriff de turno competente en el caso.

    Había habido ocasiones en que en una situación de este tipo, le hubiera gustado intervenir. Hacer ver al individuo lo inadecuado e irrespetuoso de su conducta, pero se contenía. Scully jamás aceptaría un comportamiento paternalista por parte de Mulder en este tema. Prefería ser ella misma quien le pusiera al tipo en cuestión los puntos sobre las _íes_.

    Scully guardó la placa y avanzó dos pasos dispuesta a fijar las condiciones para hacerse con la embarcación.

  “Si les parece bien, nos encontraremos aquí mismo, a las 15:45h para devolverles el bote”.

  Una vez que abonaron por adelantado el precio, y se intercambiaron los teléfonos y la información necesaria en caso de que tuvieran algún contratiempo, los pescadores cogieron su mercancía y se alejaron en dirección al pueblo.

    Los agentes se quedaron al borde del agua mirando el bote como si acabara de tocarles el primer premio de la lotería, y no hubieran previsto qué hacer con el dinero. Mulder le ofreció la mano a su compañera para ayudarle a subir a bordo con un movimiento elegante, como si quisiera sacarle a bailar, pero ella decidió que antes había que poner la embarcación a punto. Agarró la cuerda del bote, que había quedado en la arena, para dejarla en el fondo, bajo el asiento, perfectamente enrollada. Luego se dirigió hacia la parte posterior y empujó con todas sus fuerzas la embarcación para ponerla en el agua, pero no consiguió moverla ni un milímetro. Resopló un par de veces y empujó de nuevo, pero otra vez nada.

  Mulder la miraba esforzarse con una expresión divertida en la cara, sin ofrecerle su ayuda.

   “Esto solía ser más fácil cuando Bill y Charles empujaban conmigo”, comentó para que él se diera por aludido.

    No quiso hacerla esperar más. Mulder se inclinó sobre la popa de la barca, empujó, y esta se deslizó hasta el agua con sorprendente facilidad. Scully aceptó la mano que le volvía a ofrecer para subir al bote.

    “Ya te lo había dejado a punto, Mulder”.

   No intentó convencerla de que ella no había movido la barca ni un solo milímetro; los dos lo sabían.

   Una vez a bordo sentados uno frente al otro quedaron en silencio, acostumbrándose a esta situación tan inusual. Scully pensó en los cientos de horas que habían pasado juntos dentro de un coche, rodeados de un cómodo silencio. Ahora no estaba segura de cómo se sentía en este novedoso medio de transporte, con Mulder enfrente en vez de al lado, por razones totalmente alejadas del trabajo. Le resultaba difícil creer que en este momento necesitara decir algo para romper el hielo, pero así era.

    Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola doblada en el asiento e hizo un gesto arrastrando cada mano a lo largo del brazo contrario como si se arremangara. Cosa difícil puesto que llevaba manga corta.

   “Doy por sentado, Mulder, que hoy no habrá discusión acerca de quién va a conducir”.

  El la observó ponerse las manos en las caderas mirándole desde arriba mientras se balanceaba levemente para mantener el equilibrio de pie, en medio del bote. Levantó la mano para indicar que no tenía nada qué objetar.

   “Todo tuyo, Scully. Ni siquiera quiero saber el rumbo. Llévame dónde nos lleven las olas… siempre que no sea muy lejos. A las 15:45h tenemos que estar de vuelta, y de todos modos este bote no creo que esté hecho para aguas profundas. No sé si deberíamos haber comprado alguno de los instrumentos de navegación de Gerry, por si perdemos el rumbo”, reflexionó.

   “Tranquilo. No pienso permitir que acabes convertido en un náufrago… otra vez”.

   Se sentó y tomó los remos girándolos varias veces sobre la superficie del agua para hacer un poco de calentamiento. Mulder no se perdía detalle viendo cómo el movimiento de los remos provocaba la contracción en los músculos de los brazos y el cuello. Scully dejó que los extremos de los remos se hundieran, y maniobró sólo con uno de ellos para orientar la proa lejos de las rocas.

    Una vez libre de obstáculos comenzó a remar con un ritmo regular. El bote avanzaba deslizándose con suavidad siguiendo la línea de la playa hacia donde esta desaparecía para convertirse en un acantilado de poca altura que acababa directamente en el agua.

   “Scully, si hay monstruos, deben estar ahí. Yo, en tu lugar, no me acercaría demasiado”, dijo señalando varias entradas que parecían formar cuevas en el acantilado.

    “¿Llevas tu arma, Mulder?”.

   “No. La he dejado en el equipaje. Estamos de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?. Sólo he cogido la placa”.

   “Yo sí la tengo”, dijo soltando un remo para señalar la parte baja de su espalda, “así que no creo que debas preocuparte por los monstruos”.

  Mulder compuso una expresión de asombro demasiado exagerada para resultar creíble.

 “¿No eras tú quien quería bajarse del coche, y vivir algo parecido a una vida normal?. Traer tu arma reglamentaria a un romántico paseo en barca no parece lo más oportuno, ¿no crees?”, opinó.

  Scully dejó de remar.

  “¿Romántico?”.

  “Dos personas en un bote, remando en un mar tranquilo, sin nadie más a la vista parece romántico, ¿no?... Bueno, siempre que al menos uno de ellos no sea un marinero con la piel quemada por sol, metiendo pulpos en un cubo. Preparados adecuadamente están buenísimos, pero hay que reconocer que no tienen un aspecto muy atractivo. Le quitan la magia a la imagen que intento crear”.

   Scully miraba las gaviotas volar por encima de sus cabezas, y el sol en lo alto crear reflejos en la superficie del mar con el mismo tono azul del cielo. La brisa movía el agua sólo lo suficiente como para formar pequeñas coronas de espuma blanca alrededor de cada islote, y hacer oscilar el bote arriba y abajo con un vaivén lento, agradable, y algo hipnótico.

   Sí, tenía razón. La imagen tenía algo de romántico, salvo tal vez por el hecho de que debería ser Mulder quien estuviera remando, en lugar de jugar dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el agua con el avance de la barca…, pero eso no lo iba a decir Scully en voz alta.

  De hecho, estaba disfrutando de la experiencia de volver a remar después de casi quince años sin hacerlo. Se alegró de comprobar que no había perdido técnica, y que sus hombros, brazos, y piernas recordaban los movimientos correctos para que el bote avanzara sin dificultad.

   Mulder decidió ponerse cómodo quitándose también la chaqueta, y se deshizo de las deportivas. Una vez con las perneras del pantalón recogidas un poco más arriba del tobillo, estiró las piernas hasta que sus pies desaparecieron bajo el asiento de Scully, apoyados sobre la cuerda recogida.

   “Tienes buen estilo”, comentó en tono profesional, como si conociera a fondo las características que debe reunir un remero para optar a una medalla olímpica.

   “Ya te dije que es como montar en bicicleta. Entre los diez y los dieciocho años remé muchos fines de semana, y algo ha quedado”.

    “¿En esa barca que teníais en el lago, en la que dejabas que viajaran tus hermanos con el sudor de tu frente, siempre que pagaran el billete?”.

   “¡Mulder!, ¿cómo sabes eso?”, preguntó más que sorprendida.

  “…Y luego invertías el dinero ganado comprando golosinas para vendérselas, con intereses incluidos, cuando a ellos no les quedaba dinero para comprarlas en la tienda”.

  “Me estás empezando a asustar. ¿He hablado en sueños mientras dormía durante el viaje?”.

    A Scully no se le ocurría de qué otro modo podía conocer esos detalles de su vida.

   “Tu madre y yo hablamos mucho durante el tiempo que estuviste desaparecida, ya lo sabes. Lo cierto es que me gustaría que fueras tú misma quien me contara cosas como esa. Tendré que empezar a hacer preguntas, en lugar de dejarte dormir”.

    Por supuesto. Mulder y su madre…

    “Tú tampoco hablas mucho de ti”.

    El agente alzó los brazos al cielo.

   “Scully, en nuestro primer caso, en Oregón, te presentaste de noche en mi habitación del motel, y me mostraste las marcas en tu espalda quedándote en ropa interior. Para mi sorpresa y regocijo, debo añadir. Reconozco que mi desnudo ante ti no fue tan literal, pero a continuación nos instalamos en mi cama durante casi dos horas, y te ofrecí un relato detallado de mi vida desde que tenía doce años hasta el momento en que abriste la puerta del despacho por primera vez. No fue fácil, y todavía hoy me pregunto que fue lo que me llevó a hablarte de Samantha, y todo lo demás, cuando apenas hacía un par de días que te conocía. No lo había hecho con nadie hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera con Diana. Simplemente dejaba que se enterasen por los rumores, y esperaba que se burlasen. Me encerré en el despacho del sótano para trabajar tranquilo porque sabía que nadie me seguiría hasta allí. Mis ideas y la investigación de mis casos no merecían más consideración que como cotilleos de pasillo… hasta que apareciste tú, y reconociste el valor que tenían sólo porque yo creía en ello”.

    “¿Cómo no iba a importarme si habían pasado más de veinte años, y tú no te habías dado por vencido?. Seguías luchando por saber lo que pasó. Por descubrir la verdad. Sé que muchos piensan que quieres demostrar la existencia de extraterrestres, pero desde el primer día me di cuenta de que lo único que quieres es saber la verdad. Sea cual sea. Por eso te creí y me quedé contigo. Porque es lo mismo que yo quería. No aparecí en tu despacho para espiarte, ni redactar informes que negaran la validez de tu trabajo o el acceso a recursos que te permitieran investigar. No buscaba razones para que cerraran la sección de los Expediente X a pesar de que sabía que era eso lo que Blevins pretendía, y para lograrlo buscó a una agente novata que le hiciera el trabajo sucio.

   “Tu trabajo durante estos cinco años ha sido cualquier cosa menos sucio. No sé si estoy más cerca de la verdad que el día que te conocí, pero has logrado que ahora sea más difícil de engañar porque me has enseñado a cuestionarme mis propias teorías, en lugar de creer ciegamente”.

    Scully agitó la cabeza hacia los lados.

 “Tú has hecho justo lo contrario. He aprendido que en algún momento hay que dejar de buscar una explicación científica porque probablemente la respuesta esté más allá de las leyes que rigen el mundo. He aprendido que también puedo mirar más allá de mis sentidos y mi racionalidad”.

   “Parece que hemos encontrado un punto común en medio de los dos. No está mal, ¿no crees?”.

     “No. No está mal, Mulder”.

    “Es más de lo que consiguen la mayoría de los políticos con sus acuerdos, o los matrimonios con sus votos”.

   “Mucho más…”.

   El sol estaba en este momento en su punto más alto y un reloj en la distancia, en el pueblo, lo confirmó con el sonido de doce campanadas. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Mulder no podía ver ningún otro barco, ni pequeño ni grande, y nadie estaba pescando en las rocas, arreglando redes, o ni siquiera paseando. Se le ocurrió que esto debía tener algo que ver con la hora. Hacía calor. Empezaba a sentir el sudor formándose bajo su camiseta, y en el rostro y cuello brillantes de Scully.

    Mulder cogió su chaqueta y buscó en el bolsillo lateral. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que era, le encasquetó algo en la cabeza con la firmeza suficiente como para cubrirle los ojos e impedirle la visión.

   “Le voy a dar la razón a Gerry. En este momento es lo que necesitas, Scully... ¡Oh, perdona!”.

  Tiró de la visera hacia arriba para descubrirle los ojos, y le dio una mirada apreciativa.

      “Así está mejor”.

      Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

      “¿Qué es esto, Mulder?”.

      “Por si quedaba alguna duda de quién es el Capitán de la nave”.

      Scully se lo quitó para poder mirarlo bien.

   Efectivamente, se trataba de una gorra blanca, con la palabra CAPITAN en el frente, bordada en negro. Debajo, un cordón del mismo color a lo largo de la visera y detalles dorados en forma de ramas. Scully se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente la gorra de Capitán de Marina reglamentaria, sólo una imitación, y supo dónde la había conseguido.

   “Gracias, Mulder”, dijo poniéndosela de nuevo para llevarse la mano con los dedos estirados hasta el borde de la visera negra a modo de saludo.

   “Como todo Capitán que se precie, supongo que sabes que el honor de vestir esa gorra no viene sin un precio”.

    Ella le miró suspicaz mientras volvía a coger los remos.

      “¿Qué precio?”.

     “Ante un posible naufragio, el Capitán es el último en abandonar la nave. Las mujeres y los niños primero, pero como en este viaje no los hay, me corresponde a mí ser rescatado a continuación”.

      Scully se levantó la visera de la gorra, que le volvía a caer sobre los ojos. O era talla única, o Mulder se la había probado en su propia cabeza.

   “Mulder, yo soy una mujer”.

   Por un momento pensó si no debería haber pronunciado esta última frase hace mucho tiempo.

  “No, Scully. Tú eres el Capitán. Y si no te importa, me gustaría que ahora dijeras eso de _rumbo a babor, o a estribor_ … o lo que sea. Quiero que te acerques a aquellas dos rocas, y desembarquemos para echar un vistazo a esa cueva”.

   “Mirando en dirección a proa, esas rocas están a estribor”, explicó señalando a la derecha.

    Al acercarse a las rocas soltó un remo, y utilizó el otro para girar la barca hasta que quedó en dirección perpendicular a la playa. Cuando sintió el suelo pedregoso rozar el fondo, Mulder saltó para ayudar a ponerla fuera del agua.

    “¡Maldita sea!”.

     Scully comenzó a recoger las perneras de sus vaqueros doblándolas hacia arriba todo lo que pudo. No pasaron de las pantorrillas, pero le pareció que sería suficiente para no acabar, como él, soltando juramentos al viento. Sus pantalones, recogidos sólo hasta los tobillos quedaron totalmente calados a pesar de haber pisado tierra firme cuando el agua que se había retirado momentáneamente, regresó con la siguiente ola.

    “Al menos tú calzado esta secó”, dijo ella tratando de disimular una carcajada al saltar con los dos pares en la mano. Dejó el de Mulder en el suelo, y se calzó sus deportivas. El miraba sin saber qué hacer. Con los pies mojados, calzarse no era una opción, y caminar descalzo sobre las piedras una tortura que sólo estaba dispuesto a soportar si se trataba de salvar la vida de alguna otra criatura marina indefensa. Ahora mismo se estaba replanteando la idea de visitar la cueva. Tal vez debería volver a la barca para seguir disfrutando de un apacible paseo a costa del esfuerzo de su compañera.

    “Quedémonos un rato sentados hasta que puedas calzarte, Mulder. Con este sol, tus pies se secarán rápidamente”, sugirió.

    Se alejaron unos pasos hasta una zona donde las piedras que cubrían el suelo eran más pequeñas y regulares. Scully se tumbó boca arriba con los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza, y la gorra cubriéndole parte del rostro y los ojos para evitar el sol. Mulder se acostó a su lado en la misma posición, pero sin nada que tapara su vista, giró el rostro hacia ella. El borde de la camiseta de Scully había subido junto con los brazos, y Mulder podía ver su ombligo y el lento ascenso y descenso de su vientre en cada movimiento respiratorio. Sintió la tensión crearse en su propio vientre y bajar por las piernas hasta los dedos de sus pies desnudos.

    Detrás de ellos, el acantilado se levantaba vertical desde el mar, con sólo algunas zonas aquí y allá algo más horizontales como para formar franjas de playa estrechas, como la que ocupaban ahora. El único sonido que parecía llenarlo todo a su alrededor era el creado por docenas de aves marinas posadas en los salientes del acantilado. Mulder observó las omnipresentes gaviotas y algunos cormoranes reconocibles por su tamaño y su color negro, pero no supo identificar muchas otras aves más pequeñas que se movían entre ellos.

   Con un ligero movimiento del cuello, su vista volvió el ombligo de Scully.

  “Necesitaremos esa linterna tuya para visitar la cueva”.

    “Sabía que algún día se me presentaría la oportunidad de sacarle partido”, comentó irónica desde debajo de la gorra.

    Se dio un par de golpecitos en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón para indicar que la llevaba ahí. Mulder desvió los ojos del vientre y los fijó en su cadera.

    “No sé qué haría sin ti, Scully. Sin arma, sin linterna, sin la menor idea de cómo manejar un bote de remos…”.

  “Y yo preocupada por si alguien se daba cuenta de que esta mañana he salido de casa sin pendientes”.

  “Yo me di cuenta el lunes de la semana pasada. Cuando terminamos de comer nuestros sándwiches en el despacho fuiste un momento al lavabo, y al volver habían desaparecido las perlas blancas de tus orejas. No te pregunté porque no creí que fuera importante, y sí algo personal. No las volví a ver en toda la semana, hasta que lo entendí este lunes por la tarde, cuando me pediste que guardara tu cruz de oro”.

    “Están mejor en el joyero de mi habitación que en tus orejas, Mulder, pero si insistes puedo llevarlos el lunes por la mañana al despacho. Seguro que Skinner apreciará verlas junto a la cruz en tu cuello”.

   “Prefiero guardarte estos. Supongo que también tendrás que quitártelos durante la sesión”.

    Mulder rozó apenas con la yema de su dedo índice el trocito de coral de plata sobre el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Scully sintió el leve cosquilleo viajar hasta el conducto auditivo, y reprimió el impulso de rascarse introduciendo su propio dedo. Se apartó la gorra de la cara y la sorpresa le abrió por completo los párpados, a pesar de los rayos de sol incidiendo directamente en sus pupilas.

     Mulder se había incorporado sobre su lado derecho, apoyado en el antebrazo, mirándola desde arriba. Tan cerca que su cara quedaba algo desenfocada, como le ocurría cada tarde cuando el extremo del brazo robótico se acercaba demasiado a esa zona entre sus ojos. También ahora hundió la cabeza un poco más en el suelo, como hacía de modo inconsciente en la fina almohada de la camilla.

   “Mulder, se me están clavando las piedrecillas del suelo en la nuca”, dijo con un tono más bajo y susurrante de lo que había pretendido.

        Su mano libre descansaba en los dedos de él, aún tocando el lóbulo.

      “Mis pies ya están secos. Vayamos a ver la cueva”.

       La voz sonó como agrietada en los oídos de Scully, y pensó que no sólo sus pies estaban secos. A su boca tampoco le vendría mal un trago de ese té que había quedado en la barca. Se sentó para colocarse la gorra, y a continuación se puso en pie a la vez que él.

     Ya calzado, se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva caminando codo con codo, con los brazos en contacto, y las miradas en direcciones opuestas. Él intentaba reconocer alguna otra ave en lo alto del acantilado, mientras Scully miraba cada paso para evitar pisar una piedra un poco más grande que pudiera hacerle caer.

     De cerca, la entrada de la cueva era mucho mayor de lo que parecía desde el mar. Scully calculó que debía tener la altura de diez pisos, y forma de medio óvalo alargado. Imaginó que, con un par de torres a cada lado, tendría un aire de catedral.

  A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, probablemente milenios, las enormes rocas caídas que una vez formaron parte del interior del acantilado aún bloqueaban la entrada. Por fortuna, toda la estructura era de proporciones tales que los huecos aparentemente estrechos entre las rocas eran en realidad accesos amplios para la escala de un ser humano.

   Mulder miró hacia arriba. La luz que alcanzaba sin dificultad la zona que pisaba desaparecía rápidamente al mirar hacia donde debería estar el techo, y sólo había una oscuridad que parecía traspasar el propio acantilado para fundirse con el cielo real. De noche no sería fácil distinguir si uno se encontraba en el interior o en el exterior de la cueva.

    “De repente me siento pequeño. Como si hubiera dado un trago a la poción que dice _bébeme_ ”.

     Scully, de pie al lado de una roca más alta que ella misma, y del propio Mulder al otro lado, apretó los labios en una línea fina e hizo un gesto afirmativo para sí misma. Desde que le conociera, a menudo ella se sentía como si se hubiera bebido la botella entera.

    “Si encontramos el pastel encima de una de esas rocas pienso comérmelo entero yo sola”, le informó siguiendo con su alusión a _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

  “Mientras no empieces a llorar a continuación… Hemos dejado la barca ahí fuera y no sé si voy a ser capaz de arrastrarla hasta aquí”.

    “¡Muldeeer…!”, le avisó alargando el nombre para que entendiera que ya habían caminado bastante por el País de las Maravillas.

       En vez de adentrarse en el interior de la cueva, decidieron comenzar su pequeña expedición desde el lado derecho de la entrada siguiendo la línea de la pared, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que no era tan fácil como habían imaginado. En realidad no había ninguna pared que seguir pues la cueva estaba formada por una cámara principal a cuyo alrededor se abrían otras cámaras, y alrededor de estas otras más. Ni siquiera sabrían decir cuántas habían en total, pero debían ser muchas y de dimensiones muy variables. Scully no pudo evitar expresar su temor ante la cantidad de entradas y salidas interconectadas, y su falta de experiencia a la hora de moverse en lugares como este. Empezaban a sentir que el lugar les quedaba demasiado grande, y eso lo convertía en amenazador. Decidieron quedarse en la cámara principal y no hacer caso de las secundarias que se abrían a cada paso.

      El ambiente en el interior era húmedo. En medio del silencio podían oír el ritmo lento de varias gotas de agua cayendo en distintos puntos de la cueva empeñadas en crear estalactitas y estalagmitas a base de tiempo y paciencia.

      Mulder localizó uno de los sonidos en un saliente de la pared a la altura de su cara. La gota ya llevaba dejando su porción insignificante de cal el tiempo suficiente como para haber formado una diminuta estalactita del tamaño de su dedo índice. Del extremo aún colgaba la gota, y cronómetro un minuto y medio hasta que la vio caer. En cuclillas observó atento el punto de impacto, y descubrió la correspondiente estalagmita. De momento había logrado elevarse casi un centímetro en dirección al cielo.

        Lo dicho. Tiempo y paciencia.

     “No es la primera vez que pienso que el FBI debería instaurar este sistema en la Sala de Interrogatorios. La conversación con algunos sospecho-sos sería mucho más fluida”.

     Scully no pudo evitar la mirada al cielo ni siquiera cuando él no la veía. Caminaba un par de pasos por detrás observando el relieve de las paredes.

     “¿La gota malaya, Mulder?. Cualquier cosa con tal de librarte de asistir a los Seminarios para trabajar en tus dotes de comunicación, ¿no?”.

    “Mis dotes de comunicación no deben ser tan malas si me conoces tan bien”, contraatacó.

 “Eso dice algo de mis dotes de comunicación, no de las tuyas”.

  “¿Las tuyas, Scully?... ¿Tengo que recordarte dónde te encontré el viernes de la semana pasada por no querer hablar conmigo?”.

      Mulder se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, arrepentido en el instante en que la última palabra abandonó su boca.. Se dio la vuelta despacio. Scully estaba apenas a un metro de él, con la mano apoyada en una roca que parecía brotar directamente del suelo. Como si, al igual que una planta, hundiera sus raíces en la tierra. No le miraba a él.

    “Lo siento… Scully, no tenía que haber dicho eso. Ha sido un golpe bajo”.

       Retrocedió hasta dónde estaba ella, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

   “A veces no puedo evitar pensarlo”, prosiguió tratando de explicarse, “pero hemos venido a pasarlo bien. No quiero que esto se interponga entre nosotros y nos haga más distantes”.

      “Sé que tenía que habértelo dicho, pero es difícil… Sólo hacía tres semanas que te había llamado para que fueras al hospital porque necesitaba decirte algo. Aún recuerdo tu cara de incredulidad… intentando negar lo que me estaba ocurriendo”.

     “No tienes que explicarme nada, Scully, y menos aquí. No hemos venido a eso. Disfrutemos del momento, ¿de acuerdo?”.

    Dejó que su mano resbalara desde el hombro hasta los dedos para enlazarlos con los suyos. Scully levantó el rostro y estiró el cuerpo como si escuchara.

    “¿Qué es eso, Mulder?”.

    “¿Qué?”, preguntó él dudando de si debería afinar la vista, o el oído.

    En vez de responder, Scully se separó de él y caminó hasta una de las cuevas laterales deteniéndose en el ensanche que hacía las veces de entrada.

    “¡Oh!. Mira, Mulder”.

   El ya estaba detrás, observando por encima de su hombro.

  El ruido era en realidad el sonido del agua. El suelo de la cámara formaba un escalón y la corriente de agua surgía de algún punto de la pared del fondo para extenderse hasta el borde. El desnivel de casi medio metro que tenía que salvar era lo que producía el sonido. La cantidad de agua no era mucha, y la caída formaba una fina lámina transparente que desaparecía en la parte más baja del escalón, entre las grietas del suelo.

   La cueva albergaba no sólo juegos de agua, sino también de luz. El techo estaba abierto en algunas zonas. Pequeños huecos que se abrían paso hasta el otro lado, y por los que penetraba la luz que llegaba hasta el suelo en forma de columnas delgadas.

   En una de las cámaras descubrieron cinco de estos huecos, que formaban cinco columnas de luz muy próximas unas a otras. Mulder no pudo reprimirse, y entró en la cámara para situarse bajo los haces de luz que, en conjunto, formaban una zona circular iluminada.

  “Me siento como si fuera la estrella principal en una obra de teatro; estoy brillando en medio del escenario”, dijo inclinándose con una mano en el pecho saludando a un público inexistente.

     “A mí me parece que una nave espacial se ha detenido encima de ti, y está proyectando su haz de luz sobre tu cabeza, a punto de abducirte. Yo en tu lugar saldría inmediatamente de ese círculo de luz”.

    El miró hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, a sus pies en medio del círculo, y se hizo a un lado inmediatamente… por si acaso.

  “Scully, no sé si es este lugar o si llevas demasiado tiempo conmigo, pero se te está poniendo el humor muy negro”.

  “Tengo una explicación mejor para eso. Conoces la Teoría de la Evolución, ¿verdad, Mulder?. En pocas palabras, te adaptas o mueres. Sin darme cuenta llevo cinco años tratando de optar por lo primero. Empiezo a ver las cosas con tus ojos”.

    “¿Quieres decir que lo siguiente es creer a pie juntillas mis teorías?”, preguntó en el tono que un niño utilizaría para preguntar ¿es para mí? ante una golosina gigante.

  “Te recuerdo también que la Evolución es un proceso lento que implica múltiples generaciones. En caso de que vaya a ocurrir eso que dices, me temo que no lo verán tus ojos”.

 “¡Ouch!, Scully. Creo que disfrutas decepcionándome. Eres mala”.

   “Soy tu seguro de vida, Mulder. Si no mantuviera bien sujeta la cuerda que tienes alrededor del tobillo, ya habrías salido volando como un globo relleno de helio. A estas alturas andarías por la Estratosfera”.

    Mulder se encogió de hombros, como si no le quedara más remedio que dar la razón a su compañera.

     Por supuesto no era eso.

    “Creo que está empezando a llover aquí dentro”.

      Ella miró hacia la entrada y comprobó que el cielo seguía tan azul como cuando entraron. El agua no se estaba filtrando desde el exterior.

  “No lo creo. Puede que sean las estalactitas”, aventuró mientras le miraba frotarse la humedad que sentía en la parte posterior del cuello.

      Se miró los dedos…

     “Scully…, saca la linterna”.

    Ella la encendió y alumbró la mano aunque en realidad no era necesario porque de fuera llegaba luz más que suficiente como para identificar lo que era.

   Mulder alzó el cuello hacia arriba y ella le siguió apuntando con su linterna en la misma dirección, a una sección del techo más baja que el resto. No debía de estar a más de cinco metros de altura y los salientes estaban cubiertos de algo oscuro que se agitaba. Scully lo identificó como pequeños murciélagos colgando boca abajo, apiñados unos con otros como si el conjunto fuera un árbol cargado de frutos.

   “Mulder, deberías apartarte de ese saliente”, le aconsejó con una mano en la boca, y la otra apuntando con su linterna. No era lluvia, pero cada pocos segundos caía sobre cualquier incauto que se atreviera a pasar por allí desprevenido.

      Se apartó rápido manteniendo su mano todo lo separada que podía de sí mismo.

     “¿Por qué siempre acabo con los dedos metidos en sustancias sospechosas?”, se quejó mirando arriba como si buscara la respuesta en el cielo.

     “No se trata de nada sospechoso, Mulder. Está muy claro lo que es. Mantén la calma y acerquémonos allí”, dijo señalando la cámara que habían visitado minutos antes. “Al menos tienes agua para lavarte un poco”.

   Práctica como siempre, era Scully quien mantenía la calma y hacía uso de su sentido común para solucionar el problema de la mejor manera posible…aunque eso no estaba reñido con el hecho de que encontrara la situación realmente cómica. Tenía los labios tan apretados que prácticamente habían desaparecido dentro de su boca.

     “Venga, Scully, ríete de una vez. Te van a estallar las órbitas de tanto aguantar”, dijo agachándose junto a la pequeña catarata. Se lavó las manos, y luego se frotó el cuello con fuerza hasta que volvió a sentirse limpio.

     Scully, en pie detrás de él, guardó a toda prisa el móvil antes de que se incorporase y se diera la vuelta…

_______

Aún permanecieron en la cueva treinta minutos antes de regresar a la barca para recorrer un poco más de la costa. Una vez puesta a flote, se le ocurrió algo.

“Deja que ahora reme yo, Scully”.

Ella arrugó el ceño como si estuviera considerando la idea.

“¿Alguna vez has remado?”.

“No… pero no parece difícil”.

“No lo es, pero se necesita cierta técnica. Si no lo haces del modo correcto puede que mañana por la mañana no puedas levantar ni la taza del desayuno. Créeme, a mí me ha pasado”.

“Me gustaría probar. Si crees que no lo hago bien, enséñame. Tienes experiencia”.

Ocuparon de nuevo sus asientos en la barca aunque invirtiendo sus puestos. Mulder tomó los remos e hizo algunos movimientos giratorios para familiarizarse con ellos antes de sumergirlos en el agua y dar un par de remadas amplias. La barca avanzó, pero también hizo un movimiento brusco en sentido lateral que hizo que Scully se agarrara con fuerza al borde de su asiento.

“Mulder, si haces eso otra vez es muy probable que volquemos”, le avisó disimulando el susto en su rostro.

No tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería, y además ya estaba a la mitad del siguiente impulso. Cuando volvió a empujar los remos hacia delante, hacia Scully, el bote avanzó otro tramo y osciló de nuevo en sentido lateral hasta que el borde rozó la superficie del agua, y una pequeña cantidad saltó al interior. Mulder sabía que algo estaba haciendo mal.

“Scully, di algo o empieza a achicar agua. Creo que esto no va bien”.

“Remar es algo muy intuitivo, pero hay un par de cosas que hay que saber para que el bote se deslice con suavidad, y sobre todo con seguridad”.

Mulder detuvo el movimiento preparado para tomar nota de la forma correcta de mover los remos. Ella estaba considerando la mejor manera de explicarle la técnica, pero abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. Le miraba las manos aferradas con fuerza a los remos. Cuando le miró a los ojos, Mulder levantó las cejas alentándola a que dijera algo.

Scully decidió que una imagen valía más que mil palabras.

Se puso en pie y pasó al otro lado del asiento de Mulder hasta que quedó detrás y, con la mano en su hombro, le empujó levemente.

“Hazme sitio”.

El se movió hacia delante en su asiento hasta quedar casi en el borde, y sintió la mano de Scully en su otro hombro apoyándose mientras pasaba las piernas por encima del asiento, una a cada lado de las caderas de Mulder, y el trasero en el espacio libre que había dejado detrás.

La posición era un poco más incómoda de lo que había parecido en su mente, sobre todo porque por un momento había olvidado que Mulder era mucho más ancho y alto que ella, incluso sentados. Estiró los brazos a cada lado de él para comprobar que alcanzaba a agarrar los remos, y la columna para mirar el mar por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

“Suelta los remos, Mulder. Tienes los dedos agarrotados. Se trata de deslizarlos por el agua, no de clavarlos como si estuvieras cavando un agujero con una pala”.

 _Deslizarlos, no clavarlos_ , repitió en su mente asegurándose de retener al menos la información básica de lo que Scully pretendía enseñarle.

“Tienes que sujetar los remos más arriba, cerca del extremo, para controlar mejor el movimiento. Y asegúrate de que las dos manos están siempre a la misma altura para que el movimiento sea simétrico en ambos lados. De ese modo el bote se mantendrá estable, sin oscilar. No quisiera que termináramos cayendo por la borda”.

Mulder agarró los remos a la altura que le indicó, y ella puso las manos a continuación para sujetarlos con él, pero la posición era incómoda. La espalda de Mulder le obligaba a separar demasiado los brazos así que decidió poner sus manos sobre las de él, en lugar de a los lados. Así era más fácil mostrarle la técnica correcta de mover los remos.

“Tienes que hacer una especie de ocho con los remos. Cuando los alejas de ti van fuera del agua, y cuando los acercas tienen que ir sumergidos para impulsar el bote hacia delante”.

Scully acompañaba sus palabras con el movimiento correspondiente de sus manos sobre las de él.

“Cuando aprendes a mover la barca y logras el ritmo adecuado, hay pocas cosas que resulten tan relajantes como remar. La Tierra y todos sus problemas desparecen bajo tus pies. Deslizarse por el agua es lo más parecido a moverse entre las nubes. Recuerdo que, sobre todo en mi último año de Instituto, antes de entrar en la Facultad de Medicina, bajaba al lago después de los exámenes parciales, y el estrés acumulado desaparecía en cuanto me sentaba en el bote e insertaba los remos en los escálamos”.

Mulder giró el rostro a la izquierda. El aire de su respiración se mezclaba con el suyo y movía suavemente el pelo de Scully, que vigilaba la dirección mirando por encima de su hombro. Sus labios entreabiertos no lo habían superado y su aliento cálido acariciaba su piel donde acababa la camiseta y comenzaba el cuello.

“¿Escálamos?”, preguntó cuando la palabra estaba ya a punto de desaparecer de su mente disuelta entre la suavidad de sus manos moviendo los remos sobre las de él, y el calor en su espalda cuando Scully se inclinaba hacia delante para completar cada impulso.

“Es esta pieza de metal, redondeada, donde se sujetan los remos”, explicó soltando la mano derecha de Mulder para señalar los dos lados de la barca, donde se fijaban las piezas en cuestión.

“Escálamos”, repitió de nuevo haciendo girar la palabra en su boca como si fuera un caramelo de menta. “Scully, a veces tengo la sensación de que conoces palabras que nadie más ha pronunciado nunca”.

“Es un término común entre los pescadores, y gente aficionada al remo”, aseguró.

“Tenía que haberte comprado esa gorra de Capitán hace mucho tiempo”, se dijo para sí mismo.

“No quiero que te sientas decepcionado, Mulder. Me ha gustado, pero ya tengo una”.

Mulder alejó un poco el rostro, sorprendido.

“¿Ya tienes una gorra de Capitán?. ¿Por qué no la he visto nunca?”.

Ella le miró de lado, con la ceja levantada, preguntándose sí esperaba que apareciese cada mañana en el despacho con ella puesta.

“Mi padre me la regaló cuando cumplí ocho años, y me enseñó a remar. De los cuatro, yo era la que más interés mostraba por su trabajo. Me gustaba que me hablara de sus viajes y de sus tareas como Capitán, así que debió pensar que me merecía una gorra. Yo no la pedí.

Siempre me la ponía cuando salíamos a remar los fines de semana al lago en nuestro pequeño bote; me hacía sentir orgullosa… y a Bill un poco celoso. Pensaba que siendo el mayor, y varón, era él quien merecía llevarla, pero lo cierto es que no mostró interés por el mar hasta los catorce años. Para entonces yo ya sabía hacer unos cuantos nudos marineros, leer mapas, manejar un sextante, y algunas otras cosas… incluido remar”.

“Tú eras quien se merecía esa gorra, Scully, no tu hermano. De eso no me cabe la menor duda”.

“A mí tampoco. Un par de veces le pillé en mi habitación probándosela a escondidas ante el espejo, pero nunca se atrevió a pedirme permiso. Era demasiado orgulloso, y de todos modos no se la hubiera prestado. Cuando lo recuerdo ahora, es como si en vez de mi gorra, le hubiera pillado probándose mi ropa”.

Sonrieron simultáneamente ante la imagen. La barca mantenía en este momento su avance suave, constante. Mulder había aflojado la presión sobre los remos, y dejaba que fueran las manos de Scully sujetando con fuerza las suyas, las que manejaran la barca. Miraban el extremo de los remos entrar al agua delante de ellos, deslizarse con suavidad, y salir por la parte posterior, volar un momento, y hundirse de nuevo. Mulder sentía el mismo movimiento reflejado en su espalda; el cuerpo y los brazos de Scully deslizándose sobre el suyo con el ritmo de los remos en el agua.

“Scully, recuérdame por qué es la primera vez que hacemos esto en cinco años”.

“¿Remar?”.

“Salir juntos de vacaciones… o algo parecido”.

“No lo sé… ¿Tal vez porque eres un adicto al trabajo?”.

“Nunca más. La próxima vez que rechace una propuesta para hacer algo divertido, apúntame con tu arma”.

“Te recuerdo que esta idea ha sido tuya, no mía. En cuanto a lo de mi arma, ¿me das permiso para apuntarte, o puedo dispararte?. Eres difícil de convencer, Mulder. A veces no me has dejado más opción que tomar medidas drásticas”.

Mulder se hizo de nuevo con el control del bote sujetando con fuerza los remos bajo sus manos pequeñas. Se enderezó en el asiento apoyándose suavemente contra el frente de ella, y respiró el mar en calma a su alrededor.

“¡Cállate, Scully!. Estoy remando”.

_______

Y remar daba hambre. Aún les quedaba hora y media de propiedad sobre el bote cuando Scully oyó el estómago de Mulder protestando, y enviando ondas que viajaron por su camiseta y su piel hasta que hicieron vibrar el suyo.

“¿Quieres hacer un descanso, Scully?”, preguntó, aunque era él quien necesitaba parar. Notaba la tensión acumulándose en sus hombros, no sólo de remar, sino también de mantener la espalda algo inclinada hacia delante para que ella no tuviera que hacer todo el esfuerzo enderezando la suya para ver el rumbo por encima de su hombro.

“Sí, paremos un rato. De todos modos ya ha acabado la primera lección. Después de comer comprobaré lo que has aprendido, pero sobre todo recuerda no lanzarnos por la borda”.

Scully tiró de los remos para sacarlos del agua y los dejó juntos delante de él, apoyados en los dos lados del bote.

“¿Ahora qué?. ¿Echamos el ancla, o algo?”.

Ella se incorporó apoyándose en sus hombros para volver a su puesto, enfrente de él.

“Es un bote pequeño, Mulder. Si no remas o pillamos una corriente, apenas se moverá del sitio”.

Debían ser cientos los sándwiches que Mulder había compartido en silencio con su compañera a lo largo de estos cinco años. Dentro del coche, mientras vigilaban los movimientos del sospechoso del caso que en ese momento tuvieran entre manos. Siempre en un silencio cómodo diciéndose el uno al otro, dentro de sus mentes, lo que esperaban algún día se atrevieran a decir en voz alta.

A veces el silencio sólo era de Mulder mientras repetía en su cabeza una vez más lo que le gustaría decirle si ella no estuviera dormida al lado, con la cara pegada a su brazo.

El de hoy era distinto, pero también cómodo. En lugar del silencio concentrado en el pequeño espacio acristalado del coche, hoy se expandía hasta el horizonte. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El bote flotaba cerca de la costa balanceándose arriba y abajo con el vaivén de las olas.

Mulder disfrutaba tanto del sándwich que estaba comiendo como de ver a Scully comer el suyo. Pasar la mañana en el mar le estaba sentando sin duda de maravilla. Tenía apetito. Su piel había adquirido un leve toque de sol, y volvía a ver en sus ojos ese brillo que había desaparecido en las últimas semanas.

Por ahora podían fingir que no había ningún monstruo agazapado acechando en medio de sus ojos, preparado para saltar y tragarse a los dos.

“Lo estoy pasando bien, Mulder”.

“Yo también. Mejor de lo que había imaginado”.

“Tal vez por fin empieces a darte cuenta de que las vacaciones no son un invento del FBI para librarse de ti durante unos días”.

“Aún no estoy convencido, pero podría acostumbrarme a esto. Beber té helado mientras nos mecemos en una barca, con el sol sobre nuestras cabezas, y el olor del mar rodeándonos. En este momento me cuesta recordar porque me paso diez horas al día en el despacho del sótano en lugar de en una barca como esta; tal vez mi propia barca”.

“Porque sabes que no puedes dejar de buscar la Verdad. Si lo hicieras, no dejarías de preguntarte qué ha sido de las personas atrapadas en una gran mentira. Porque si tú no lo haces, Mulder, ¿quién lo hará?”.

“Sólo hay una verdad que necesito encontrar. Nada más me importa”.

Había pronunciado estas últimas palabras bajando el tono, como si hablara consigo mismo. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, y sus dedos comenzaron a coger pellizcos del borde del sándwich para lanzarnos al mar. Era el mismo gesto que le había visto hacer muchas veces, cuando sacaba algunas escamas de comida para peces del envase agarrándolas entre el pulgar y el índice, y las lanzaba al acuario con cuidado para que se extendieran por la superficie y los peces pudieran alcanzarlas antes de que cayeran al fondo. El mismo que hacía cuando Mulder no estaba cerca, y la vida de los peces dependía de ella.

“Mulder, me está dando miedo verte lanzar comida al mar. No me gustaría verme rodeada de peces poco fiables”.

“¿Tiburones?”, preguntó algo sorprendido de que se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.

“Me consta que en estas aguas los hay, aunque no se acercan tanto a la costa. Necesitan aguas más profundas… pero siempre me he preguntado adónde fue a parar Flukeman al final de su viaje por la red del alcantarillado”.

Mulder dejó inmediatamente de intentar alimentar a las criaturas marinas.

“¿A qué viene acordarse ahora de Flukeman, Scully?”.

“No lo sé. Todo esto…”, señaló su cara para que entendiera a qué se refería. “… me ha hecho pensar en estos cinco años contigo. He visto tantas cosas a tu lado que a veces tengo la sensación de haber vivido dos o tres vidas en una, y sin embargo…aún me queda demasiado por hacer. No puedo morir todavía, Mulder. No es sólo que no quiera, es que no puedo. ¿Qué sentido tiene lo que he hecho hasta ahora si todo acaba aquí?... Necesito más tiempo”, murmuró, su tono sombrío.

Mulder se puso en pie con cuidado para no perder el equilibrio y se sentó de nuevo, esta vez en el asiento de ella. A su lado. Su brazo avanzó hasta los hombros, rodeándola. Atrayéndola con fuerza hacia sí.

“Cada uno de los días que has estado a mi lado ha merecido la pena. Cada uno ha tenido sentido en sí mismo. Desde el día que entraste al despacho, me has dado la fuerza que necesitaba para no abandonar la búsqueda. Haré lo que sea necesario, cualquier cosa, para ayudarte si este tratamiento no funciona. Ha de haber un modo de darte más tiempo, y lo encontraré”.

“Debería comprarme un colchón de agua”, reflexionó Scully.

“¿Y eso?”.

“Aquel _Deja Vú_ del que me hablaste, en el que siempre era lunes… Quisiera detener el tiempo, el paso de los días. Que fuera siempre sábado. Siempre hoy”.

“No sé si aquello fue realmente un _Deja Vú_ , Scully, pero repetir una vez tras otra el mismo día no es tan divertido, te lo aseguro. Ese lunes fue mi colchón, y la bomba explotando una y otra vez en el Banco, y hoy… Scully, ¿de verdad serías capaz de condenarme a sentir los excrementos de murciélago en mi cuello una y otra vez?. Siempre he creído que a vosotros, los católicos, os gusta demasiado la idea del Infierno. Habéis pulido bien el concepto…”.

Scully le puso los dedos en los labios para pedirle silencio. El se quedó inmóvil y confuso. No había nadie en cientos de metros a la redonda que pudiera estar escuchando su conversación así que…

Ella señaló algo en el lado izquierdo del bote, pero no vio nada. Sólo algunos trocitos de la corteza de su sándwich que aún flotaban abandonados en el agua.

“¿Qué es?”, preguntó dándose por vencido.

“¿No lo ves?. El sí te ve a ti, Mulder. Te está mirando fijamente”, susurró.

“Scully, ¿tienes idea de lo que esa frase le hace a mis pelos?. Si llegas a pronunciarla de noche habría gritado como una niña”.

En ese momento lo vio. El pulpo, que estaba perfectamente mimetizado con el fondo, decidió alejarse, y el movimiento le hizo visible.

“¿Quieres que lo pesque, Scully?”, preguntó tratando de no perderlo de vista entre las rocas del fondo.

“No tienes nada con qué atraparlo, y te recuerdo que yo no limpio pescado”.

“Bueno, no pensaba comérmelo”.

Scully abrió la boca alarmada. Lo veía venir.

“¿Qué pensabas hacer con él?. Aún no te he pedido permiso, pero tenía intención de darme un baño de espuma en esa bañera enorme que tienes en casa. Esperó que no estés pensando en alojar ahí otro pulpo”.

Mulder hizo un gesto encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior, dando a entender que algo así se le había pasado por la mente. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

“¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no te pondré un estropajo en las manos, Mulder?”.

Cuando Scully insinuaba una amenaza, insinuaba una amenaza. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

“Debería dejar al pulpo en paz”, decidió tomando un trago de su lata de té.

Cuando acabó de comer, Mulder cogió los remos dispuesto a intentarlo él solo. Había tomado buena nota de las indicaciones de Scully, y quería comprobar su técnica.

Sobre todo recuerda **_deslizarlos, no clavarlos_** , se dijo a sí mismo.

Scully aún no había acabado su lata de té. Sentada en su lado, se echó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en su chaqueta doblada, a modo de cojín. Desde ahí permaneció un buen rato en silencio comprobando su valía como profesora y el resultado del trabajo de un alumno aventajado. La postura del cuerpo era la correcta. Las manos agarrando el extremo de los remos con firmeza, pero sin tensión. El movimiento fluido de los brazos y hombros transmitiéndose a los remos para hacer avanzar al bote con suavidad, sin sobresaltos laterales.

Sí, era una buena profesora, se dijo mientras observaba los músculos de los brazos de Mulder contraerse en cada impulso.

“Mulder, si no hubieras estudiado Psicología ni ingresado en el FBI, ¿qué estarías haciendo con tu vida en estos momentos?”.

El la miró a los ojos en silencio, meditando la respuesta.

“Eso es como preguntarme qué hubiera sido de mi vida si Samantha no hubiera desaparecido. En realidad, no creo que haya tenido otra opción que ser lo que soy porque lo único que quería era encontrarla, pero puestos a soñar…me gustaba el baloncesto. Jugué con el equipo universitario durante todo el tiempo que duraron mis estudios de Psicología en Oxford”.

“¿Te hubieras convertido en jugador profesional?”.

“En realidad, no. No era tan bueno como yo quería creer, y el equipo tampoco estaba entre los mejores del circuito universitario, pero me sigue gustando tanto como entonces”.

“Me alegro de que no fueras tan bueno como para convertirte en una estrella de la canasta”.

Mulder no supo cómo tomarse ese comentario.

“No te habría conocido”, aclaró leyendo la duda en su cara.

“Bueno, siempre podías ir a la cancha a animarme durante los partidos; o acercarte a pedirme un autógrafo. Seguro que me habría fijado en ti”.

“Mientras no quisieras convertirme en la mascota de tu equipo…”.

“No se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo dices creo que tienes el tamaño perfecto”.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que no estaba siendo sincero, y no era la primera vez que pensaba eso?... Incluso ella lo había pensado.

“¿Y tú?. ¿Alguna vez quisiste algo distinto que ser médico?. Sé que lo de agente del FBI lo decidiste mucho después, pero estudiar Medicina no es algo que se le ocurra a uno de la noche a la mañana. Por lo que sé, es algo que se piensa con cuidado o se decide después de algún tipo de experiencia que te causa un gran impacto durante la infancia. En tu familia no hay más médicos que influyeran en tu decisión, ¿verdad?”.

“No, no los hay. Soy la única de la familia”.

“Tus padres debían estar orgullosos de ti. Margaret desde luego lo está”.

Las palabras sonaron con un ligero tono de envidia.

“Sí, creo que lo estaban. Al menos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de mis pacientes ya estaban muertos, y ninguna actuación médica por mi parte iba a cambiar eso. No entendieron que me decantara por la Patología Forense. Para la mayoría de la gente, un médico es alguien que trata de curar a los vivos. Trabajar para los muertos es otra cosa, difícil de entender y difícil de explicar”.

“Yo sí entiendo por qué trabajas para los muertos. Es la misma razón que la mía”.

“Los muertos, al igual que los vivos, necesitan que se les escuche. Y sobre todo necesitan justicia. En eso consiste hacer una autopsia. Los cadáveres tiene algo que decir, y mi trabajo es escucharlos y tratar de que obtengan la justicia que se les debe”.

“Pero cuando entraste en la Facultad fue para curar a los vivos, ¿por qué?. ¿En qué momento decidiste: _Sí, Medicina?”._

Scully no respondió. Apuró primero su lata de té, y la dejó en el fondo del bote, junto a los demás restos de su almuerzo. Se ajustó la gorra tirando de ella hacia atrás mientras hacía un recorrido visual del horizonte, de lado a lado, deteniéndose en el pecho de Mulder. No necesitaba mirarle a los ojos para saber que esperaba una respuesta.

“Cuando tenía once años ocurrió algo... Elisa murió… Formaba parte de mi pequeño círculo de amigas íntimas; en clase ocupaba el pupitre delante de mí. A las dos nos castigaban de vez en cuando por hablar más de la cuenta durante las clases de matemáticas”.

Scully se calló. Con la mirada perdida, parecía como si de pronto hubiera desaparecido de la barca. Mulder se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí, con él, sino muy lejos, en algún otro lugar. Dentro de sus pensamientos.

“¿Cómo murió?”, preguntó tratando de que volviera con él.

“Un día no vino a clase de matemáticas. Era la primera vez que veía su pupitre vacío, y tuve un mal presentimiento. Cuando acabó la clase entro la señora Shiban, la directora del Colegio, y nos dijo que Elisa había sufrido un accidente cuando viajaba en coche con sus padres, la tarde anterior. Ellos resultaron ilesos, pero su hija no tuvo tanta suerte. Iba en el asiento de atrás, sin cinturón de seguridad, y salió despedida por el parabrisas trasero. Murió en el acto”.

“Lo siento…”, dijo Mulder dejando de remar un momento. “Debió ser difícil perder así a una amiga cuando sólo tenías once años”.

“Sí. Elisa venía a mi casa con frecuencia. Algunos fines de semana se quedaba a dormir en mi habitación. Lo pasábamos bien. Hacíamos planes de futuro, ella quería ser veterinaria. Tenía un perra con solo tres patas, adoptada en el refugio de animales al que a veces iba con su madre a colaborar como voluntaria. Elisa era muy sensible hacia el sufrimiento de los animales.

Ese día, por la tarde, acudió al funeral la clase entera. Cuando el sacerdote acabó el servicio funerario, mi padre me cogió de la mano y me llevó con él hasta el ataúd, ante el altar, para que me despidiera de ella. Su padre y el mío trabajaban juntos en la Base Naval de Miramar, donde residíamos en aquella época, y eran también amigos personales.

Cuando vi a Elisa tendida en el ataúd sentí como si el suelo se abriera bajo mis pies. Tuve la sensación de estar cayendo, y no tener nada donde sujetarme. Todo lo que existía a mi alrededor parecía haber perdido sentido porque de pronto había ocurrido algo que no podía ocurrir. Iba en contra de toda lógica, contra todo lo que yo en ese momento podía entender. Elisa tenía once años. ¡Yo tenía once años!. Si ella estaba muerta, ¿significaba que yo también podía morir en cualquier momento?.

Eso no era posible.

La muerte era algo que les ocurría a las personas muy mayores, y a los animales. Nunca a un niño… Pero ahí estaba Elisa en el ataúd, inmóvil, callada, con los ojos cerrados. Mientras la miraba pensé tocar su pelo. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía despertaría… Por supuesto no lo hice. Me quedé simplemente ahí, de pie, esperando hasta que mi padre tiró de mi mano y volvimos a nuestro sitio. Una vez sentada en el banco de la iglesia pensé que Elisa tenía que despertar. La idea de no verla nunca más no tenía espacio en mi mente. Si pudiera, haría lo que fuera necesario para que volviera.

Cualquier cosa.

Mi padre me dijo que los médicos no pudieron hacer nada para salvar su vida. Pensé que si yo hubiera sido médico sí habría podido hacer algo. Sí habría sabido qué hacer.

Decidí entonces que sería médico para que ningún otro niño tuviera que morir”.

_______

A las 15:40h ya tenían el bote casi fuera del agua, cuando vieron a los dos pescadores acercándose.

“Aquí lo tienen, en perfectas condiciones. La agente Scully sabe cómo manejar los remos, y nos ha traído de vuelta a tierra sanos y salvos”, bromeó guiñando un ojo en su dirección.

“¿Cómo ha ido el mercado?”, preguntó ella mirando a los hombres cargar de nuevo las cajas, ahora vacías, preparadas para las próximas capturas.

“Lo teníamos todo vendido antes de las 14h, así que nos hemos ido a casa a descansar. Si mi esposa no me llega a despertar para que viniera a recoger el bote, hubiera seguido durmiendo en el sofá un par de horas más”, reconoció el más joven algo avergonzado.

A Mulder, el hombre le cayó simpático.

“La siesta en el sofá, con la tele encendida, es uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida”, sentenció.

“Con las persianas bajadas y el volumen apagado para que la única luz sea la de la pantalla, soy capaz de dormirme en menos de dos minutos”, añadió como si le leyera la mente al agente.

Scully ya se estaba imaginando a los dos hombres compartiendo una bolsa de pipas sentados en la misma piedra que ellos habían ocupado unas pocas horas antes.

Se despidieron estrechándose las manos para separarse tomando direcciones opuestas. Los pescadores con su bote mar adentro, hacia las rocas, y ellos caminando tierra adentro, hacia el pueblo, a recoger el coche para volver a casa.

Cuando le abrió la portezuela, Mulder notó los hombros algo echados hacia adelante de su compañera. No dijo nada, pero ella sintió que debía tranquilizarle.

“Estoy cansada. Me ha gustado recordar la sensación de remar de nuevo, pero a los diecisiete años no parecía tan agotador como ahora. Esto debe ser lo que se siente cuando te acercas a la mediana edad”.

“Aún te faltan al menos quince años para ser una mujer de mediana edad, Scully. No hagas que me sienta viejo yo también. Estoy tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que este dolor en los hombros se debe a que el remo es una actividad intensa y no tengo práctica, no a mi edad. Deja que viva engañado y feliz un poco más”.

_Y los dos sabemos que estás agotada por algo más que el remo, pero decirlo en voz alta no sirve de nada. Vivamos engañados y juntos mientras podamos._

“Cuando lleguemos pienso darme una ducha y tirarme en el sofá cuan larga soy…”.

“Entonces cabremos los dos en el mismo”, le interrumpió sin poder evitar la indirecta.

Ella le lanzó una de sus miradas más peligrosas.

“¿Sabes que otra cosa hago muy bien, además de remar, Mulder?”.

Con las manos en el volante y el motor ya encendido, no sabía si sentirse intrigado o asustado por la pregunta. Decidió tantear el terreno antes de lanzarse.

“Creo que haces muchas cosas bien, Scully… ¿Autopsias?... ¿Informes convincentes a partir de pruebas dudosas?... ¿Aliviar el stress que le provoco a Skinner cada vez que nos llama a su despacho?...”.

“Y dar masajes”, añadió ella muy seria, como si fuera una más de sus habilidades académicas y profesionales.

Mulder se la imaginó incluida en la redacción de su **_Curriculum Vitae_** , debajo del punto:

-Trabajo de Tesis: **_La Paradoja de los Gemelos de Einstein; una nueva interpretación._**

-Experta en masajes corporales.

“¡Oh!”, fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir obligándose a mirar la carretera ante sí en lugar de las manos de ella descansando en el regazo.

“Puede que hoy estés de suerte. Sé que tus hombros lo necesitan”.

“Scully, no sé cómo hacer que lluevan sacos de dormir, pero a cambio de un masaje de hombros te invito a cenar perritos calientes y caramelos de fresa”.

“Trato hecho”.

______

Capítulo noveno, tercera parte: Sin sesión. Sábado.

 

**Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**

**16:20h p.m.**

¡Dios, sí que me duelen los brazos!.

Mulder estaba de pie en la ducha, con la cabeza inclinada, dejando que el agua caliente cayera directamente en la base del cuello y resbalara después por su espalda. Ya se había enjabonado todo el cuerpo, y se sentía limpio del sudor, la sal, y la arena que se le había pegado a la piel a lo largo de la mañana…

O casi.

Lo había intentado varias veces, pero los músculos en sus hombros y brazos se habían enfriado, y en este momento era incapaz de extender una sola burbuja de jabón en su espalda, ni en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera delante de él. Por un segundo se planteó pedirle ayuda a Scully, pero desechó la idea en cuanto la expresión de su cara apareció en su mente.

Mulder consideró que su espalda, y demás zonas ahí detrás, quedarían razonablemente limpias con una buena rociada de agua bien caliente hasta que pudiera encargarse de ellas de un modo más minucioso. Y lo primero que tenía que hacer para lograrlo era preguntarle si tenía en su equipaje, entre sus medicamentos, algo para aliviar los calambres y agujetas.

Sí, esa pregunta resultaba mucho más inofensiva que pedirle a Scully que le hiciera el favor, sólo por esta vez, de enjabonarle la espalda y el trasero…

Se dio prisa en terminar su aseo y comprobar que el baño quedaba en condiciones presentables para que lo usara otra persona. Scully esperaba su turno, así que salió con una toalla en la cintura y se encerró en la habitación principal para vestirse.

En este momento, Mulder necesitaba un buen rato de descanso en el sofá más que nada en el mundo, y para eso lo primero era ponerse cómodo. Dejó los vaqueros en el respaldo de la butaca, a los pies de la cama, y se puso un pantalón oscuro y ligero, y un jersey fino de manga larga, color gris.

Cuando terminó de vestirse salió de la habitación; podía oír el sonido de la ducha al otro lado de la puerta. Scully no tardaría así que se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar un café. Le apetecía tomarlo descansando junto a ella en el sofá.

Absorto, como estaba, buscando las tazas y cucharillas, y colocando en la bandeja la crema de leche y el azúcar, no se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba desde la entrada de la cocina, hasta que empezó a echar el agua en la cafetera.

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Mulder?”.

El cerró el grifo y se giró en su dirección, sorprendido. No esperaba que acabase tan rápido, y menos aún verla ahí, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo sujeta a un lado del pecho con un simple pliegue del tejido. Estaba descalza y con el cabello húmedo, pero sólo ligeramente porque no se había lavado el pelo. Era el agua que le había salpicado de la ducha.

“¿Te apetece tomar un café mientras descansamos en el sofá?”, preguntó con el envase ya en la mano a punto de rellenar el pequeño depósito.

“No”.

Mulder volvió a colocar el envase en posición vertical, y la miró a los ojos.

“¿No?”.

“No me encuentro muy bien… Tengo náuseas”.

El abandonó al instante lo que estaba haciendo, para acercarse. Iba a apoyar la mano en su hombro, pero antes de que sus dedos rozaran la piel desnuda, una voz en su mente le recordó que no era correcto.

“¿Quieres que vaya a buscar tu medicación?”.

“No. Ya voy yo”. Miró hacia abajo, a su cuerpo cubierto con la toalla. “Tengo que vestirme”.

“Te espero en el salón”.

“De acuerdo. Sólo tardaré un minuto”, dijo dándose la vuelta.

“¡Scully, espera!”, le llamó desde la cocina.

“¿Sí?”.

“Sólo quería saber si tienes entre tus medicamentos algo que sirva para las agujetas”, pidió frotándose el hombro derecho. “Vas a terminar teniendo razón. Ya me estaba pareciendo que la cafetera pesaba demasiado”.

Ella sonrió resoplando por la nariz.

“Vuelvo en un momento. Prepara dos vasos de agua”.

A Mulder le pareció que habían pasado mucho más de dos minutos cuando sintió algo frío en la mejilla, y abrió los ojos. Después de dejar los dos vasos en la mesita de café se había sentado inclinándose hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda y la cabeza en el respaldo. Sólo pretendía descansar hasta que Scully volviera, pero había cerrado los ojos y se había dormido inmedia-tamente. Sentía los párpados pesados y el cuerpo totalmente relajado en el sofá, como si hubiera dormido horas. Vio a Scully de pie a su lado vestida con un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta gastada, demasiado grande, que recordaba haberla visto en sí mismo en algún momento.

“Tómate esto”.

Le entregó el vaso de agua y una pastilla azul que traía en la mano junto a otra blanca que se metió en la boca a la vez que él. Agarró el segundo vaso y paso por encima de las piernas de Mulder para sentarse al otro lado.

“Creí que estabas preparando café”, dijo mirando la bandeja vacía y los dos vasos en sus respectivas manos.

“No me apetecía tomarlo solo”.

Ella se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

“Voy a calentar agua para hacer un poco de té”, dijo moviendo la bolsita ante sus ojos.

“¡Oh!... Tenías que haberme avisado de que preferías té, Scully”.

“No me apetece, pero es de jengibre. Me sentará bien”.

“De jengibre”, repitió él como si supiera de qué estaba hablando.

“Sirve para aliviar las náuseas. Mi madre lo tomó en todos sus embarazos. Ahora también me sirve a mí para las náuseas de la radiación. Es casi tan efectivo como la medicación”.

“¿Puedo tomarlo contigo?”.

“Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?”.

“No estaba seguro. Por lo de las náuseas del embarazo…”.

“Sólo es té, Mulder. Tiene algunas propiedades beneficiosas, pero no es un medicamento. Sólo es té de jengibre. No te va a provocar ningún efecto secundario extraño”, le aseguró sonriendo ante el gesto preocupado de su compañero.

“Si esa es tu opinión médica, lo probaré”, aseguró.

Iba a levantarse para calentar el agua, pero Scully le detuvo poniendo la mano en su antebrazo. La sensación de la piel del otro atrajo sus miradas hacia el punto de contacto.

“No. Quédate aquí, Mulder. Yo lo haré”.

Cuando se quedó solo, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo y escuchó los sonidos de Scully en la cocina. El tintineo metálico de las cuchari-llas, las tazas sobre la encimera, cajones y armarios que se abren, el agua del grifo…

Los sonidos de una vida normal.

El aroma suave, algo picante, del jengibre le cosquilleó la nariz, y Mulder abrió los ojos a veinte centímetros de la taza en la mano de su compañera. No le había oído llegar y, sin moverse ni hacer ademán de coger la bebida humeante que sostenía para él, miró la taza con una mueca de humor en los labios.

“Eso debería venir con un parche”.

Scully le enseñó la otra mano abierta.

“Viene. En la tienda me pareció un detalle gracioso, pero aquí…es algo ridículo”.

Evidentemente, Mulder no opinaba lo mismo. Agarró el parche y pasó el elástico alrededor de su cabeza. Ajusto la pieza de cuero en su ojo derecho, y por último tomó la taza de las manos de Scully.

Sentados de nuevo lado a lado, Scully dio un pequeño sorbo a su té, y arrugó los labios. Aún estaba demasiado caliente. A su izquierda, Mulder parecía haberse olvidado de la bebida, y miraba la taza con su ojo descubierto.

Se trataba de una pieza de cerámica con el dibujo de la bandera pirata. Un rectángulo negro con dos tibias cruzadas y una calavera blancas. Mulder agitaba el azúcar con una cucharilla también en forma de tibia, que se llevó a la boca para evitar que goteara mientras la estudiaba de cerca.

“Esto es siniestro hasta para mí”, bromeó con el falso hueso colgando de sus labios.

“He estado a punto de comprar el disfraz completo, con loro al hombro y pata de palo incluidos, pero tuve miedo de que quisieras salir a la calle con todo puesto”.

“Scully, ¿qué te detuvo?. Me habrías hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Te imaginas en la fiesta de Halloween?. Además, sabes que siempre he querido tener una pata de palo”.

“¿Por qué?. ¿Porque simplemente vivir con una pata de palo ya es una heroicidad, y la gente no esperará más de ti?. Créeme, incluso sin los expedientes X, ni la corbata, tú ya eres un héroe, Mulder”.

“Otros me llamarían antihéroe”, respondió en un tono que sonó a la vez decepcionado y resignado.

“Puede que para los que no entienden, ni quieren entender tus motivos. Para mí siempre serás un héroe. No importa cuál sea la verdad que logres descubrir al final”.

“Puede que no logre descubrir ninguna, Scully… sobre todo si no estás conmigo”.

“Cada día que lo hemos intentado juntos ha valido la pena. A veces no es la meta sino el camino lo que importa”.

Mulder pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla hacia sí.

“Cómo van las náuseas?”.

“Mejor. La pastilla ya me está haciendo efecto”.

“Bien. Termina también esa taza de té porque quiero que esta noche tengas el estómago como nuevo, y a prueba de balas. Recuerda que te debo un perrito caliente”.

“Yo te debo un masaje”.

“De aquí no nos vamos hasta que lo tenga. Sólo estoy esperando a que te sientas bien”, aseguró frotando su hombro.

Mulder bebió otro trago de su taza-pirata.

“¿El jengibre sirve también cuando te mareas en un barco?”, preguntó.

“Sí. Alivia las náuseas independientemente de cual sea la causa”.

“Acabo de darme cuenta de que no me he sentido mareado en el bote. Creo que es la primera vez”.

“Mulder, nadie se marea en un bote de remos”.

“¿Quieres apostar algo?. Creo que hoy no me ha ocurrido porque estaba concentrado en tus explicaciones, profesora Scully. Eso es lo único que te ha librado de verme inclinado en la borda”.

“¡Gracias a Dios!”, murmuró ella para sí.

“He viajado en barco pocas veces, puede que cuatro o cinco, pero en todas ellas me he mareado”.

“Yo, en cambio, nací con estómago de marinero. Aparte de esto, sólo recuerdo una ocasión en que haya sufrido náuseas”.

“¿Cuándo?”.

“La primera vez que asistí a una autopsia. Mi madre me lo ha recordado estos días. Cuando salí de aquella clase y llegué a casa, me tomé tres tazas de té seguidas”.

“Si hubiera sido yo quien asistiera a aquella autopsia, no habría jengibre suficiente en el país para hacerme volver al día siguiente”.

El sofá vibró bajo el efecto de la risa de los dos.

Scully se había movido casi sin darse cuenta de su posición inicial. Ya no estaba sentada a su lado sino que se había estirado, con los pies apoyados en uno de los extremos del sofá, y los hombros y la cabeza en el pecho de Mulder. El tenía los pies en la mesita de café y como había dicho, los dos cabían en el mismo sofá. De hecho, estaban tan cómodos que una vez que dejaron las tazas vacías en la mesita, cogió el periódico para ojearlo apoyándolo en el estómago de Scully. Estaba a la distancia justa para leerlo con comodidad.

Comenzó a recorrer las páginas desde atrás hacia delante, primero la programación de las cadenas de televisión, pero las pasó rápidamente cuando recordó que en la casa ni siquiera había televisor.

En la siguiente Sección, la de Deportes, se detuvo un poco más a revisar los resultados de los partidos de baloncesto y béisbol. Scully le miraba señalar con el dedo delante de ella las columnas de resultados de los distintos equipos como si los estuviera estudiando para aprendérselos de memoria. Probable-mente es lo que estaba haciendo mientras la mente de ella flotaba por encima de los titulares, sin leer ninguno. Al cabo de tres minutos de esperar a que pasara la página, Scully trató de disimular un bostezo cubriéndose los labios con los dedos.

El inclinó la cabeza para mirar el lado de su cara.

¿Te aburren los deportes, Scully?”.

Ella buscó una respuesta que no hiriera su sensibilidad.

“La verdad es que no son lo mío”.

“¿Ni siquiera el béisbol?”.

Elevó los ojos para mirarle por encima de su cabeza.

 _¿Qué tiene de especial el béisbol?,_ pensó.

Mulder leyó la pregunta como si la llevara escrita en medio de la frente. Suspiró con un ligero tono de condescendencia, lamentándose por tener que explicar algo que a él le parecía obvio.

“El béisbol no es como los demás deportes. Mientras te preparas para batear eres tú contra la bola. En esos pocos segundos mientras esperas a que llegue, con el bate preparado y el cuerpo en tensión, el resto del mundo desaparece. Tu mente se concentra en un solo punto del universo. Tus sentidos se reducen a los ojos en la bola, y las manos sintiendo el peso y suavidad de la superficie del bate. No existe nada más. No hay problemas en el trabajo, ni discusiones con la familia, ni nada que reprocharte a ti mismo por lo que hiciste mal, o no hiciste, en la vida.

La sensación del contacto de la bola contra el bate no se parece a ninguna otra. El golpe se transmite a tus manos y desde ahí recorre todo el cuerpo con una vibración intensa que llega hasta los pies, y durante un segundo te eleva del suelo como si tu cuerpo quisiera seguir la trayectoria de la bola en forma de parábola al dirigirse al cielo.

Es una sensación que no se puede explicar con palabras. Hay que sentirla. Tu corazón late deprisa. Tu respiración se hace más profunda. Sientes cómo tus pupilas se dilatan, y la sangre fluye en tus venas…”.

A Scully le pareció que la explicación había sido más que elocuente. Gráfica. Física incluso. Si no supiera que Mulder estaba tratando de definir lo que significaba el béisbol para él, hubiera jurado que sus palabras se parecían mucho a lo que el Diccionario definía como… orgasmo.

“Ahora entiendo por qué a los hombres os gusta tanto”.

Evidentemente, Mulder no seguía el hilo de los pensamientos de ella.

“¿Qué?”.

“Haces que quiera probarlo”.

“¿Batear?”.

“Siempre me ha parecido que era una buena forma de perder el tiempo, pero tal vez esté equivocada”.

“Lo estás, Scully. Algún día te lo demostraré”.

“¿Me enseñarás a batear?”.

“¿Quieres que te enseñe?”.

“Bueno… No pasa nada por probar”.

“Suelo ir con mi bate de vez en cuando, generalmente los sábados por la noche para tener el campo sólo para mí. Lo único que necesito es alguien que quiera quedarse a accionar la palanca del cañón de bolas durante una hora”.

“Creí que las noches de los sábados las dedicabas a mirar películas de vídeo tumbado en tu sofá”, comentó sin querer ocultar el retintín en su voz.

“Y otras veces, a jugar al póker con los chicos de El Tirador, Scully. Es lo que tiene el insomnio, que tengo tiempo para todo, incluso para ti… Ahora, sobre todo para ti”.

Fingió no darse cuenta del tono íntimo de sus últimas palabras.

“Debería tomar nota. Los sábados suelo dedicarlos a hacer la colada, limpiar la casa, y visitar a mamá. Eso, si no estoy investigando presuntos avistamientos contigo”.

“Scully, deberías divertirte más. Vivir un poco”.

“¿Yo, debería vivir un poco?. Y me lo dice alguien que el viernes deja su trabajo como investigador de fenómenos paranormales para dedicar el fin de semana a investigar fenómenos paranormales por libre”.

“Ya te he dicho que tengo tiempo para todo”, respondió él como si no hubiera captado el sarcasmo en las palabras de su compañera.

__________

“Quítate la camiseta y siéntate en el centro del sofá. Yo me arrodillaré detrás de ti”.

“¿Es necesario que me la quite?”, preguntó mirándose a sí mismo.

En realidad, lo que quería era que Scully se pusiera una bata blanca de médico y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello, y actuara de modo profesional. Estaba seguro de que recibir un masaje de hombros, desnudo hasta el cintura, con ella detrás vestida con una camiseta demasiado grande bajo la que claramente no había ningún sujetador, no iba a ser tan relajante como aseguraba.

“Voy a utilizar un aceite, y con la camiseta puesta no puedo”, razonó.

Mulder pasó la prenda por encima de su cabeza deshaciéndose de ella en un solo movimiento, y la dejó en el brazo del sofá. Tal y como le había pedido se sentó en medio con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Sentía a Scully preparándose detrás de él sentada en sus propios talones, girando entre sus manos un pequeño frasco con el fin de calentar el contenido.

“Te dije que tu madre había pensado en todo. No quiero saber cómo, pero incluso ha adivinado que iba a necesitar un masaje, y ha puesto el aceite en tu equipaje”, dijo queriendo sonar divertido, pero fallando estrepitosamente. El tono era más bien de incredulidad.

“Esto no ha sido idea de mamá. Lo llevo siempre en mi neceser. Es el que utilizo en mis piernas después de la ducha”.

“¡Oh!. Las piernas… claro”.

Mulder giró la cabeza a un lado, como buscándolas, pero se distrajo al verla echar una pequeña cantidad de aceite en su mano derecha. A continuación dejó el frasco en la mesita, y comenzó a frotarlo con la otra, con las palmas abiertas.

“Mira adelante e inclínate un poco”, ordenó incorporándose para quedar de rodillas. De este modo las alturas quedaban prácticamente igualadas, y Scully podía alcanzar con facilidad la zona a tratar.

Antes de comenzar el masaje propiamente dicho, apoyó las manos abiertas a lo largo de toda la superficie, la parte posterior del cuello, los hombros, y los brazos hasta el codo. La piel de estas zonas quedó brillante, cubierta de una fina capa de aceite mientras sus manos perdían el exceso, de modo que se sentía más cómoda.

Mulder notó las manos pequeñas y calientes a cada lado del cuello, e inspiró profundamente.

“Es aloe vera”, comentó reconociendo el aroma vegetal del aceite. “Me gusta”, añadió en voz baja.

“Lo sé”.

Scully dudó un momento, aunque sabía que él esperaba que elaborase un poco más su respuesta.

“Tiene el mismo aroma que tu desodorante”.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Ese añadido, lejos de dejarle satisfecho, aumentó su curiosidad.

“Scully, dijiste que no habías mirado mi expediente antes de conocerme, y ahora descubro que conoces incluso el desodorante que uso. Espero que ese detalle no formara parte de los cotilleos de pasillo que escuchabas a mis espaldas. No es que me avergüence en absoluto, pero me parece triste. Siempre di por sentado que mi mala reputación se debía a mis investigaciones, mis teorías, y mi traslado al despacho del sótano. Espero que no influyeran también mis hábitos en lo que respecta a productos de aseo”.

“No tiene nada que ver con tu reputación, Mulder. Es sólo que casi cinco años es mucho tiempo trabajando a tu lado. A veces acabo sabiendo cosas de ti sin querer”.

“¿Sin querer?”.

“Bueno, no sin querer. Más bien, sin darme cuenta”, aclaró.

Scully apoyó sus manos a cada lado, justo en el punto donde acababa el cuello y comenzaba el hombro, y las dejó ahí inmóviles, para que la zona se calentara. Unos segundos después presionó con el pulgar en la parte posterior, y los otros cuatro dedos en la anterior simultáneamente, en un movimiento de pinza. Mulder notaba los diez puntos calientes trabajando los músculos de forma simétrica, presionando y separando las yemas de los dedos alternativamente.

“¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer masajes, Scully?”.

La sensación de sus manos moviéndose seguras en su cuello, como si tuvieran un propósito, le hizo pensar que no era algo espontáneo, como los masajes que podía dar cualquiera que no tuviera algún tipo de preparación.

“Creo que soy medio autodidacta. Una de mis compañeras en la residencia universitaria, durante mi segundo año de carrera, estudiaba Fisioterapia. Era su último curso así que estaba ya muy preparada, y solía pedir voluntarios para practicar los distintos tipos de masajes. Nunca le faltaban porque la verdad es que lo hacía muy bien. Durante ese año recibí un masaje de espalda gratis casi todos los viernes. Cuando llegó Junio, y los exámenes finales, fui su conejillo de indias para masajes de cuerpo entero cuatro o cinco veces. Puse tanto interés en que aprobara sus exámenes, como en aprobar los míos. Su técnica para realizar masajes junto con mis conocimientos de anatomía resultó muy útil a la hora de cogerle el truco al tema. Las dos acabamos ese curso con un expediente más que aceptable”.

Los dedos de Scully se colocaron al comienzo de la columna, un pulgar a cada lado de la última vértebra cervical, esa que sobresalía un poco más que las demás en la base del cuello. Desde ahí dibujó dos caminos paralelos presionando círculos con las yemas hasta la mitad de la espalda, para volver hacia arriba desandando de nuevo los dos caminos y acabar en la misma posición, donde se unían el cuello y los hombros.

“Estas dos líneas verticales”, explicó refiriéndose a las que acababa de dibujar en la piel de Mulder, “son los lados de dos músculos simétricos con forma triangular. Se llaman trapecios. Comienzan en la parte superior del cuello, y llegan casi al final de las vértebras dorsales en sus lados más largos, y hasta el final de las clavículas en los más cortos”.

Mulder notaba la forma de los dos músculos perfilados con sus dedos como si estuviera dibujando alas en su espalda. Luego, el movimiento de las manos cambió de dirección de vertical a horizontal, al tiempo que el masaje aumentaba de intensidad a lo largo de las clavículas hasta el comienzo de los hombros.

“Esta debe ser la parte más dolorida después de hacer un ejercicio intenso al que no estás acostumbrado”.

Pasó sus manos suaves de aceite varias veces con un movimiento de vaivén siguiendo la línea de las clavículas, para centrarse luego en los hombros propiamente dichos.

Mulder hizo un sonido como un siseo, inspirando a través de los dientes, y arqueó la espalda para ponerse más derecho, tratando de alejar su cuerpo de las manos de Scully.

“¿Te duele?”, preguntó reduciendo la presión de sus dedos sobre los músculos.

“Un poco”, respondió llevando su propia mano al hombro para aliviar la sensación, encontrando en su lugar la mano de ella.

“Es una pena que no tengamos oportunidad de remar de forma más regular en Washington. Ya que has hecho todo este esfuerzo muscular y vas a pasar un par de días sufriendo las consecuencias, deberías conservar el trabajo hecho practicando el remo de vez en cuando”.

“Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en el remo como una forma de hacer ejercicio. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que, cuando salgo a correr o juego al baloncesto, muevo sobre todo la parte inferior. Creo que es la primera vez que soy consciente de los músculos que hay aquí arriba”.

“También se ejercitan durante la natación”, le recordó.

“Voy a nadar sólo muy de vez en cuando, y no suelo exigirme demasiado a mí mismo en el agua”, reconoció.

Scully le estaba dedicando ahora toda su atención al hombro izquierdo.

“El principal músculo de esta zona es el deltoides, que une el brazo con el cuerpo. Sirve para hacer los distintos movimientos de los brazos hacia adelante, atrás, arriba, y movimientos de giro. Trabaja mucho durante el remo”.

“Eso explica porque es el que más me duele”.

Scully acabó con la enumeración de los principales músculos afectados en la zona de masaje. Pensó seguir el movimiento de sus manos con una descripción más detallada de las distintas estructuras anatómicas, pero seguramente Mulder no necesitaba una verdadera lección de anatomía…, y cómo no se le ocurría nada más qué decir mientras sentía el calor de su piel calentando la de ella a través del contacto, decidió callarse.

Al fin y al cabo, el silencio casi nunca había sido algo incómodo entre ellos, y era el modo más adecuado de realizar un masaje.

Durante quince minutos frotó, amasó, pinzó, estiró, y grabó surcos con los dedos en los músculos de hombros y brazos adoptando un ritmo lento y constante buscando un efecto relajante, sin perder nunca el contacto de sus manos en la piel.

“Echa el brazo derecho hacia atrás, Mulder. Tengo que relajar el omóplato”.

Scully dio la orden en voz baja para no romper el tono sereno de sus movimientos. Hizo cómo le pedía llevando la mano a la espalda con el codo doblado hacia fuera. En esa posición, el músculo se relajaba y los bordes de la escápula se hacían evidentes bajo la piel. Scully metió su propio brazo bajo la axila hasta el otro lado para sujetar el hombro desde la parte anterior, apoyando la mano en el músculo pectoral y la clavícula. De esta manera podía masajear el omóplato en toda su superficie, e incluso introducir los dedos bajo el borde para lograr la completa relajación. Tras varios minutos cambió de brazo para realizar el mismo proceso en el otro lado.

Mulder no pudo permanecer callado más tiempo.

“¡Oooooooh!, Scully”, gimió mostrando su alivio. “Eso que estás haciendo ahí atrás, en el omóplato, tienes que hacerlo más veces. Tengo la sensación de que mis hombros ya no pesan. En cualquier momento voy a levitar sobre el sofá”.

Se ocupaba ahora de la parte superior de los brazos, masajeando los fuertes músculos de la zona. Los bíceps.

“Mulder, tu mente suele estar levitando a la altura de las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerte dentro de los límites de lo razonable. Si ahora también tu cuerpo empieza a flotar acabaré por atarte esa cuerda al pie para que no escapes como un globo lleno de helio. Tengo que asegurarme de que tienes los pies en la tierra al menos de vez en cuando”.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio hasta que el masaje acabó.

“Scully, lo del seguro de vida que me dijiste el otro día…no sé qué pensar, pero tus manos merecen un seguro por sí mismas. Valen mi peso en oro”.

A pesar de la alusión al tema, tan delicado en este momento, Mulder quiso dar a sus palabras un tono ligero.

“Querrás decir **_mi_** peso en oro”, le corrigió.

“No, Scully. Quiero decir **_mi_** peso en oro. El tuyo no sirve de referencia para cuantificar el valor de tus manos, créeme. Sería como tratar de medir la distancia de aquí a la Luna en centímetros”.

“Sólo ha sido un masaje, Mulder”, comentó como si quisiera quitarle importancia, pero sintiéndose halagada de todos modos.

“Sí. Con las mismas manos que primero me disparan y después me curan la herida. Las manos que abren el cuerpo de una víctima en busca de respuestas y justicia. Las que escarban la tierra conmigo sólo para no dejarme sólo con mi obsesión…”.

__________

    A las 19:30h decidieron que era hora de ir pensando en la cena. Scully no se había olvidado del trato y exigía el pago justo por su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, había dejado a Mulder como nuevo. Lo notaba mientras caminaba a su lado, sus brazos como siempre pegados el uno al otro, y el resto del cuerpo moviéndose como si realmente se sintiera ligero. Elástico. Ingrávido.

Cuando Scully lo sugirió se había sentido algo intranquilo, pero ella insistió en que le gustaría pasear con él por el camino de tierra que iba desde la casa hasta el mar. Era poco más de medio kilómetro hasta la playa. La otra. La de arena fina para las toallas y sombrillas multicolores de los turistas. La que Mulder recorrió mil veces con su hermana antes de desaparecer de su vida.

La que le seguía doliendo incluso ahora, cuando pensaba en la arena fina que nunca había pisado él solo, sin Samantha compartiendo el verano a su lado.

Simplemente, hacer el camino ya merecía la pena. Un sendero de tierra salpicada de pequeñas plantas aquí y allá tratando de sobrevivir al paso impredecible de los turistas. Su anchura, la justa para dos personas caminando lado a lado unidas por los hombros. Como si alguien hubiera hecho los cálculos con cuidado, y les hubiera creado el sendero a medida.

En ambos márgenes la vegetación era frondosa. Arbustos totalmente desnudos de hojas sobreviviendo aún al invierno junto a otros que ya lucían los capullos de las primeras flores de la primavera. Aunque los que de verdad sabían hacerse notar eran los arbustos aromáticos. El olor de la menta mezclada con el romero, las violetas, y el laurel. Entre ellos los árboles. Eucaliptos, higueras, ailantos, y pinos desplegaban sus copas en lo alto. En algunos tramos, las de un lado del camino se fundían con las del otro margen creando un techo de hojas y ramas por cuyos huecos se colaba la luz del atardecer salpicando el suelo de trozos de mosaico rojizos.

“Samantha y tú caminabais por este mismo sendero para ir a la playa”.

“Creo que en cuatro veranos lo haríamos unas mil veces. No sólo era ir por la mañana y volver por la tarde. Muchas veces veníamos a mediodía a comer, y volvíamos a salir disparados con el postre aún en la boca mientras nuestra madre intentaba razonar con nosotros, y hacernos entender que era cuestión de vida o muerte que echáramos un rato de siesta en las horas de más calor”.

“Tarea inútil, supongo”.

“Supones bien. No sé si en aquella época sufría ya de insomnio, pero me parecía que dormir, sobre todo dormir en verano, era un modo miserable de perder el tiempo”.

Scully se detuvo un momento y miró hacia arriba, a los árboles, dejando que los trozos de sol le acariciaran la piel antes de empezar a desaparecer.

Caminaban rodeados de sonidos de pájaros invisibles. Ninguno de los dos sabía identificar el autor de cada trino, ni veían ave alguna al que adjudicar un sonido en particular. Las hojas de los árboles dispersaban las ondas de modo que ni siquiera estaban seguros de la dirección de cada sonido. Únicamente veían hojas agitándose rápidamente y sonidos de revoloteos, pero sólo un par de veces lograron distinguir la imagen real de su dueño.

“Cuando pasabais los veranos aquí, ¿el camino tenía ya este aspecto?”.

“Puedo reconocer árboles concretos que ya estaban aquí, y apenas han cambiado”.

Mulder señaló en el margen derecho, y aceleró un poco el paso acercándose a una higuera, a unos ocho metros fuera del camino. Su tronco se dividía a sólo un palmo del suelo formando otros tres más delgados que crecían en diagonal, de modo que el árbol no alcanzaba demasiada altura, aunque sí ocupaba una gran superficie en su copa. A primera vista parecía desnudo, pero cuando llegó a su lado, Scully comprobó que sus ramas ya estaban cubiertas de yemas a punto de abrirse.

“Samantha y yo nos parábamos aquí a menudo y comíamos los higos que maduraban a principios de julio. Era fácil subir por estas ramas bajas e inclinadas; entonces eran aún más bajas. Ahora no permitiría que una niña de seis o siete años subiera a un árbol como este sin vigilarla de cerca, pero tampoco imaginé vivir en un mundo en el que a los niños no se les permite ir solos al colegio hasta los doce o trece años. No sé si el mundo es realmente más peligroso ahora, o si nos hemos dejado ganar por el miedo que provoca un exceso de información”.

“Creo que es algo de las dos cosas. Puede que vivir en la ignorancia te permita dormir mejor”, reflexionó Scully.

Mulder miraba a lo alto de la higuera.

“Tú duermes muy bien, Scully”, comentó.

“No creas. Tenías que haberme visto antes de conocerte”, respondió levantando la ceja. “Si tenía unos minutos libres en medio de una guardia en el hospital, de cada diez podía dormir nueve minutos y medio. Mis compañeros se burlaban porque abría la puerta del cuarto de descanso con los ojos ya cerrados, y llegaba a la cama totalmente dormida. Era una chica sonámbula que se iba a la cama en lugar de levantarse de ella”.

Mulder asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba rodeando la higuera hasta el otro lado.

“Todavía está aquí”, dijo en voz tan baja que Scully no sabía si hablaba con ella, o consigo mismo. Le siguió para ver lo que señalaba su mano.

Unos pocos centímetros por encima de su visión vio unas letras grabadas en la corteza lisa y grisácea de la higuera, con las líneas inseguras propias de un niño.

SAM-FOX

“¡Dejasteis la firma en este árbol y veinticinco años después sigue aquí!”, exclamó Scully sorprendida.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el hecho tenía también algo de trágico.

“Visitábamos este árbol tantas veces que lo considerábamos de nuestra propiedad. Evidentemente no lo era puesto que todo esto es zona pública, pero si hubiéramos pillado a alguien más tratando de robar nuestros higos habría habido más que palabras. Samantha era muy suya para sus cosas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su firma con rotulador no iba a durar mucho tiempo en esta corteza a la intemperie, quiso dejar las cosas claras cogiendo un cuchillo de la cocina para traerlo escondido en su cubo de arena. Se aseguró de que su nombre permaneciera. El mío también lo grabó ella”.

Scully pasó la yema de los dedos por las letras como si quisiera rescribirlas encima, grabándolas un poco más profundas en la madera. Se imaginó a los dos niños colaborando para hacerse un lugar en el mundo, y ser reconocidos y respetados en el. Estaba claro que, sin Samantha, él no había sido capaz de seguir solo y aún seguía necesitando un sitio en el que encajar.

“Déjame las llaves de la casa”, pidió sin apartar los ojos del árbol.

Mulder la miró sin comprender, pero ella insistió con un sonido en la garganta, y avanzó la mano abierta esperando hasta que le vio buscar en los bolsillos.

“¿Para qué?”.

En vez de responder, cogió el llavero con el emblema del FBI que le entregó, y examinó la media docena de llaves eligiendo la que tenía el borde más afilado. No era la de la casa, sino la del despacho.

La sacó de su aro metálico y cogiéndola entre sus dedos como si fuera un bolígrafo empezó a grabar líneas en el tronco de la higuera, debajo de las que había dejado Samantha un cuarto de siglo atrás. Mulder no adivinó lo que pretendía grabar hasta que completó la inicial de su nombre con trazos rápidos y mucho más seguros que los que hizo la niña con siete años.

Scully trabajaba concentrada, en silencio, y sin levantar la vista de su tarea. Mulder no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando la vio sacar la punta de la lengua por el lado derecho de los labios, como hacía cuando intentaba que el informe que tenía delante, en la pantalla del ordenador, tuviera lógica suficiente como para que mereciera llevar su firma antes de entregárselo a Skinner.

MULDER-SCULLY

Lo miraron un buen rato en silencio. Nadie adivinaría que habían pasado veinticinco años entre un rótulo y el otro. Scully lo había grabado con cuidado, centrando los márgenes con el de arriba y escribiendo las letras del mismo tamaño. Aunque se trataba claramente de dos escrituras distintas parecían formar un todo.

“¿Puedo añadir algo?”.

Le entregó la llave y se hizo a un lado mientras le veía colocar el extremo a la derecha de las letras, justo en medio de los dos rótulos. El movimiento de la mano en la madera era más lento que el de ella. Grabar curvas suponía más cuidado que dibujar letras con líneas rectas.

Al cabo de treinta segundos el dibujo aún no era reconocible. Scully miraba atentamente la semicircunferencia con la línea diagonal debajo. Tenía una idea en la mente y, como si fuera el juego del Pictionary, le hubiera gustado expresarla en voz alta si no fuera porque se había quedado muda. No podía creer que Mulder estuviera grabando al lado de sus nombres un…

_💙_

…alienígena.

_👽_

“Deberías añadir la fecha para no olvidarlo. Tienes que volver aquí dentro de veinticinco años”, comentó acariciando la corteza del árbol. Sentía que tenía que decir algo para aliviar la extraña tensión que en un momento se había creado entre los dos… ¿o sólo dentro de ella?.

Mulder se guardó las llaves sin grabar nada más y se acercó para coger la mano de Scully entre las suyas. Miraban al frente al dirigirse de nuevo al camino.

“No lo voy a olvidar, pero únicamente volveré aquí si vienes conmigo, Scully. No vendré solo”.

Ella sintió un puño abriéndose paso a través de su pecho, tratando de agarrar su corazón para sacarlo de su cuerpo, como el día que Ken Nascimiento casi… Apretó con su mano los dedos de él. Hubiera preferido agarrarse al cuello, era lo que necesitaba, pero siguió caminando a su lado parpadeando rápido para evitar que las lágrimas escapasen…

La transición del camino de tierra a la playa era gradual. Cincuenta metros antes de llegar, los arbustos eran menos densos y los árboles más espaciados entre sí, hasta desaparecer. El suelo se notaba más blando a cada paso mientras la tierra dura e irregular se convertía poco a poco en arena fina. En algún momento que no supieron concretar, desapareció por completo el camino, y se en encontraron en la playa.

Scully no perdió ni un minuto. Cuando consideró que no había peligro de pisar alguna piedrecilla afilada, se descalzó.

“Hemos llegado justo a tiempo”, comentó.

Se detuvieron a mirar cómo el borde inferior del Sol ya rozaba la línea del horizonte. La última luz del atardecer cubría la superficie del agua salpicándola con millones de puntos rojos y dorados. Las gaviotas que volaban por delante parecían recortadas en cartulina negra por el efecto de contraluz frente al Sol.

Tenían la playa prácticamente para ellos solos. Siendo esta hora de la tarde, y el invierno aún sin acabar, ningún turista se había atrevido a extender su toalla ni clavar la sombrilla en la arena. Menos aún dejarse ver en bañador. Sólo un pequeño grupo de diez o doce personas, ellos incluidos, se repartían toda la superficie que ocupaba la arena hasta donde alcanzaba la vista a cada lado.

Aunque el sonido no llegaba hasta ellos, vieron a su izquierda a un hombre inclinado sobre el mostrador de lo que parecía un lugar de descanso al lado de la torre de vigilancia que, en los meses de verano, ocupaba el Salvavidas. En esta época del año no debía tener demasiados clientes, pero si los suficientes como para permanecer abierto incluso a esta hora de la tarde.

“Puede que ahí tengan perritos calientes, Mulder”.

Scully ya se encaminaba en esa dirección sin soltar la mano de él, y observando al mismo tiempo al pequeño grupo que, como ellos, había decidido venir a la playa en este momento. Por su actitud parecía que simplemente querían disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad y de un bonito atardecer. Había tres personas solas, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban junto a la línea del agua. Cada poco, uno de ellos se detenía y con la mano sobre las cejas a modo de visera, miraba el Sol desaparecer. El resto eran tres parejas que habían venido hoy aquí no sólo a disfrutar de la puesta de Sol, sino también de sí mismos.

Al pasar cerca de una de estas parejas sentada en la arena y totalmente dedicada a aprender hasta el último detalle de los labios del otro, Scully bajó la mirada como si quisiera darles la intimidad que obviamente no necesitaban. Mulder parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos, y no sólo no retiró la mirada cuando pasaron, sino que una vez que los dejaron atrás volvió la cabeza y siguió mirándoles sin dejar de caminar junto a Scully.

Ella acabó tirándole de la manga para llamar su atención.

“Déjalos en paz, Mulder. Les vas a hacer sentirse incómodos”.

Mulder miró al hombre poner una mano en el hombro de la chica, y la otra en la parte posterior de su cabeza para inclinarla con cuidado hasta que quedó tendida en la arena. En ningún momento permitieron que sus labios perdieran el contacto.

“Se me hace difícil imaginar una situación en la que ese hombre parezca más cómodo”, dijo con el gesto en los labios que Scully había llegado a reconocer como **_la mueca de las indirectas_**. Esa que unas veces le hacía elevar los ojos al cielo, y otras fingir que ni siquiera las había oído. En este momento decidió que también a ella le apetecía hacerle sentirse un poco incómodo.

“¿Alguna vez has estado en la playa con una chica, Mulder?”.

El apartó la vista de la pareja para mirar a Scully como si alguien hubiese soltado la goma elástica que mantenía su cuello vuelto hacia atrás.

“¿A qué te refieres exactamente con “ ** _estar_** ”?”.

“Ya sabes, **_“estar”…_** o al menos **_“medio estar”_** ”.

_¡Oooooh!. Esta oportunidad sí que no la iba a dejar pasar._

“¿Tú has “ ** _medio estado_** ” alguna vez con alguien, Scully?... Quiero decir, en la playa”.

“Yo he preguntado primero”.

Mulder pensó con cuidado. Esto podía convertirse en un asunto delicado si no elegía bien las palabras.

“Bueno, veamos… Una vez fui a la playa con mi amigo Chris, su hermana mayor Carla, y el novio de ella. Cuando ya estábamos tumbados en la arena, Chris y el novio de Carla decidieron ir a buscar unos refrescos para todos. Carla y yo nos quedamos solos, callados. Ella con un bikini blanco tumbada boca abajo, y yo estrujándome el cerebro en busca de algo que decir. Al final hablo ella primero. Me preguntó si me importaría…”.

“¿…ponerle crema solar en la espalda?”, acabó por él.

“Scully, ¿cómo…?. El caso es que yo tenía 16 años, y ella 22… Así que, sí. Creo que puedo decir que ese día estuve con una chica en la playa”.

“A eso es a lo que yo llamo “ ** _medio estar_** ”, Mulder”.

“¿Te he dicho ya que tenía 16 años?. Créeme, mientras le extendía la crema en la espalda yo no podía “ ** _estar”_** más de lo que “ ** _estaba”_**. Cuando volvieron con los refrescos me tomé el mío de una sentada y salí disparado a meterme en el agua”.

Scully escondió la cara para que no la viese reír, pero él lo sintió de todos modos en la vibración de sus manos unidas.

“Así que, ¿Carla fue el primer amor de tu vida?”.

Mulder se detuvo para mirarla con atención. Esto debía ser un efecto colateral de un bucle espacio-temporal… o algo.

“¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, Scully?”, preguntó imaginándose los engranajes en su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad para llegar a una idea tan errónea.

Ella levanto la mano en un gesto elocuente.

“La crema solar en la espalda…, las prisas por llegar al agua…”.

“Carla era la hermana de mi amigo, tenía novio, y estaba estudiando el último curso en la Universidad mientras a mi aún me quedaban dos años de Instituto. No quiero pensar lo que ella opinaba de mí, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que quería darme una palmadita en la nuca y decir **_¡qué mono!._ **Carla era la mujer a la que mejor le sentaba el bikini blanco…aunque no recuerdo haber conocido a ninguna otra que lo vistiera”.

“¿Exceptuando a las de los vídeos?”.

“Las mujeres de los vídeos no suelen llevar bikini de ningún color”, puntualizó Mulder.

“Deberías investigarlo. Tal vez tengas un expediente entre las manos… ¡Oh, espera!. Por eso guardas las cintas de vídeos en el fondo del archivador… en la letra X”.

“Aún no me has contado tu pequeña aventura en la playa, Scully. Seguro que supera la mía”, dijo cambiando de tema.

“Primero necesito ese perrito caliente”, respondió ella en un tono evasivo cuando ya llegaban al puesto de descanso.

Después de charlar un minuto con el vendedor y recoger los perritos protegidos en sus servilletas de papel, Scully se adelantó dispuesta a seguir caminando en la arena mientras comía. Mulder se quedó atrás elaborando una idea.

“¡Eh, Scully!”, le llamó.

Se detuvo, y miró atrás sorprendida de verle aún junto al puesto. Juraría que le sentía caminar detrás de ella.

“¿Qué ocurre?”, preguntó retrocediendo unos pasos para mirar donde miraba él.

“¿Quieres cenar en un lugar especial?”.

Ella levantó las cejas.

“¿Te refieres ahí arriba?”, preguntó señalando con la barbilla.

“Vamos”, dijo con el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalerilla adosada a la torre de vigilancia del Salvavidas.

“Mulder, no creo que esté permitido…”, dudó.

“Aún no es temporada de playa. No hay nadie vigilando”.

Subió otro peldaño y esperó a que ella le siguiera.

“Aún así. No sé si está bien…”.

“¡Venga, Scully!. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?. Somos agentes del FBI, ¿recuerdas?”.

“Más razón aún para ser respetuosos con las normas. ¿Cómo pretendes tener autoridad para que otros las cumplas si tú eres el primero que se las salta?”.

Mulder la miró confundido, como si hubiera perdido el hilo de su razonamiento en medio de una frase tan larga.

“No pretendo estropear nada, y si alguien nos llama la atención sacaré mi placa”.

“¿Y después?...”.

“No lo sé… Seguro que hay algún punto en el Reglamente de Torres de Vigilancia que no están cumpliendo adecuadamente. Sólo es cuestión de desviar la atención sobre nosotros y dirigirla hacia ellos”.

“Seguro”, murmuró nada convencida, pero siguiéndole de todos modos, no sabía si por curiosidad o por costumbre.

La torre era una estructura de madera de unos 3,5 metros de altura. Al final de la escalerilla se levantaba la cabina rodeada a su vez de una barandilla que recorría todo el perímetro de la base. Entre las dos quedaba un pasillo de unos 80 cm de anchura, que se podía recorrer para tener vigiladas todas las direcciones.

Después de echar un vistazo rápido al interior de la cabina, en la que sólo había una silla y una balda de madera recorriendo dos de las paredes a media altura, a modo de mesa para el material de salvamento y de radio, se sentaron en el suelo de madera con los pies hacia afuera, apoyados en la escalerilla.

Al mirar al frente, se olvidaron de la cena en sus manos cuando, a 3,5 metros de altura, descubrieron que la playa tenía un nuevo horizonte y un segundo atardecer. La mitad del Sol con su halo rojizo rodeado de nubes anaranjadas y reflejos dorados en el agua, volvía a aparecer ante sus ojos. Un truco de magia en movimiento para ocultarse de nuevo, como si no lo hubiera hecho apenas quince minutos antes.

Un momento y una imagen así merecían el silencio.

Cuando el Sol desapareció por completo, Scully parpadeó de nuevo.

“Me alegro de haber subido aquí, Mulder. Ha sido una bonita coincidencia”.

El chocó levemente su hombro con el de ella.

“Si quieres podemos buscar un sitio más alto aún”.

Scully le dirigió una sonrisa cálida. Sabía que bromeaba como sabía también que si lo necesitara, o simplemente se lo pidiera, haría lo imposible por alcanzar la montaña más alta… ¿acaso no lo había hecho ya?.

Scully dio un mordisco muy pequeño a su perrito y le vio hacer lo mismo, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño preguntándose qué ocurría. Mulder nunca comía los perritos calientes así. Habitualmente los engullía de tres bocados, y si ella le llamaba la atención acerca de sus maneras poco elegantes de comer, él sonreía con la boca llena y las mejillas hinchadas. Scully sólo podía responder con un gesto de resignación. Los perritos calientes eran una de las cosas que sacaban el niño de doce años que aún había en él.

Ahora, Scully estaba comiendo el suyo muy despacio porque se encontraba tan a gusto sentada en lo alto de la torre que deseaba alargar el momento. Se preguntó si Mulder trataba de hacer lo mismo mordisqueando su cena, en lugar de engullirla como si temiera que se la quitaran.

“¡Oh, oh!...”, exclamó de repente, mirando a lo lejos.

“¿Qué?”.

“Deberíamos haber traído más perritos calientes para compartir con el resto de la clase”.

“¿Qué quieres…?”.

Mulder contestó a su pregunta antes de que terminara de formularla levantando el brazo para señalar algo en la arena, a su izquierda. Ella sólo veía el pequeño puñado de personas repartidas por la playa, disfrutando como ellos del atardecer.

Luego vio algo más.

Un perro se acercaba a la torre corriendo toda velocidad. Era de tamaño mediano y pelo blanco salpicado de grandes manchas negras. Sus orejas largas y peludas flotaban al viento mientras avanzaba hacia ellos directamente.

La mente de Mulder ya estaba pensando rápido por si necesitaran un plan.

“Scully, ¿a qué distancia crees que puede olfatear un perro una salchicha?”.

“No tengo ni idea”, respondió ya con su propio plan en mente. Engullir la suya de dos bocados.

“Hace unos días vi un documental del Nathional Geografic. ¿Sabías que un tiburón blanco es capaz de detectar unas pocas gotas de sangre en el océano, a cinco kilómetros de distancia?”.

“Eso no es un tiburón”, apuntó Scully como si señalar lo obvio sirviera para ayudarles en la situación que se les presentaba.

“No, pero cuando llegue aquí sólo estará a 3,5 metros de nosotros… ¿Los perros pueden subir escaleras?”.

“Espero que esta no… Es demasiado vertical”.

Por suerte Scully esta vez acert , o tal vez fuera que el animal estaba bien educado. El caso es que cuando llegó a la torre frenó en seco y se sentó en la arena, al borde de la escalera. Se quedó quieto mirando a los agentes con una expresión risueña en la cara. Jadeaba y cada pocos segundos recogía su lengua colgante y se la pasaba por los labios.

Después de un minuto, consideró que su lenguaje gestual no debía ser lo suficientemente claro, y probó a dar un par de ladridos cortos en un tono agudo levantando las patas delanteras para apoyarlas en el primer peldaño.

“A 3,5 metros de distancia un perro puede detectar una salchicha”, confirmó Scully mirando los esfuerzos del can por hacerse entender.

“Mientras no ponga la pata en el segundo peldaño, pienso hacer como si no le hubiera visto”.

Mulder dio otro bocado pequeño, pero el perro no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ignorar de esa manera. Volvió a dejar las cuatro patas en el suelo y después de probar con un tercer ladrido, decidió buscar otro modo de alcanzar ese delicioso rastro que había llegado a su hocico.

“Me siento acechada por una manada de lobos”, murmuró Scully viendo al perro dar vueltas alrededor de la torre.

Cada vez que completaba una, se detenía y subía las patas al primer peldaño para lanzar un ladrido más, confiando en que ese par de humanos miopes, ahí arriba, se diera cuenta de su presencia.

“Creo que es algún tipo de perro pastor, Scully. Seguramente sólo quiere mantener unido su pequeño rebaño… y de paso robarnos la cena”.

Ella abrió la boca para dejar claro dónde se podía meter su opinión.

“¿Su pequeño rebaño?. Gracias, Mulder. Me siento mejor sabiendo que me ves como una oveja más del rebaño, en lugar de una presa que lucha con dignidad por salvar su vida”.

Mulder sonrió soltando el aire por la nariz.

“No es lo que yo veo, Scully. Es lo que ve ese perro, pero no tiene ni idea de lo equivocado que está”.

Inesperadamente, le puso la mano sobre los hombros y le estampó un beso rápido en la mejilla.

“Tú nunca has sido parte de ningún rebaño. Desde la primera vez que abriste la puerta del despacho dejaste claro que eres una leona”.

Sin querer mirar la expresión que se le quedó a su compañera, se incorporó y apoyado en la barandilla de madera, esperó a que el perro completara otra vuelta y apareciera al final de la escalera.

“¡Eh, chico!. No lo dejes caer o se llenará de arena!”, gritó al tiempo que lanzaba al aire el último trozo de salchicha.

El animal debió entender cada palabra porque se quedó quieto y fijó la mirada en el bocado que se acercaba a él dibujando una parábola en el aire. En el último segundo retrocedió un poco, apuntó el hocico al cielo, y abrió la boca dejando que cayera dentro limpiamente.

“¿Has visto, Scully?. Debería presentárselo a los chicos para que juegue con nosotros el partido de los viernes. Seríamos imbatibles. Le buscaré una camiseta de los Nicks que le quede bien”.

Ella lanzó su último trozo, que el perro recogió en el aire con la misma habilidad que el primero.

“Ese perro parece estar sano y limpio. No creo que esté abandonado. Seguro que su dueño anda por aquí cerca, en la playa”.

No debería necesitar decirlo, pero vio el brillo en los ojos de Mulder y se temió lo peor. Que se dejara llevar por su entusiasmo y actuara de modo impulsivo. Ya se estaba imaginando al perro en el asiento trasero del coche, de vuelta a Washington con ellos…, y Scully no tendría modo de convencerle de que no era una gran idea.

Al fin y al cabo, Queegueg había viajado unas cuantas veces en ese asiento, y ella no había hecho el menor caso de las objeciones de su compañero.

Por suerte, sus temores casi desaparecieron cuando un silbido lejano en la parte de atrás de la torre atrajo la atención del perro. Estiró las orejas cuanto pudo y sin despedirse, ni darles las gracias por el aperitivo, salió disparado en la dirección del sonido.

Se quedaron solos y Mulder comenzó a recorrer el estrecho pasillo entre la barandilla y la cabina hasta completar una vuelta y llegar de nuevo al lado de Scully. En silencio le tocó el hombro y esperó a que ella mirase arriba para hacerle un gesto con la mano, como si le ofreciera algo; cuando acercó la suya dejó caer varias piezas pequeñas en la palma abierta. Las miró intrigada.

“Caramelos de fresa”, reconoció con una sonrisa en los labios.

“Masticables”, añadió él como si hubiera olvidado el detalle más importante.

“¿No deberían ser pipas, Mulder?”.

“Puede que no me conozcas tan bien como crees”, respondió enigmático.

Mulder entró en la cabina y acercó la silla a la entrada. Se sentó mientras Scully se movía hacia un lado apoyando la espalda en la barandilla, cara a cara con él. Estiró las piernas en el suelo cruzándolas en los tobillos. Sus pies alcanzaban los de Mulder a la entrada de la cabina, separados por los 80 centímetros de pasillo.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras los caramelos se deshacían en sus bocas. Sus pies se movían a veces con precaución, a veces con sobresalto, al sentir el roce aparentemente casual de la piel del otro.

“Aún no te he contado mi pequeña aventura en la playa, Mulder”, le recordó sin mirarle a la cara.

Scully tenía la vista fija en su mano abierta como si estuviera contando los caramelos que le quedaban y, en lugar de tres, hubiera más de cien. Si levantara los ojos un momento perdería la cuenta y tendría que volver a empezar.

“No lo he olvidado”.

No quiso añadir nada más. Notaba a Scully elaborando en su mente lo que iba a decir. Sabía que era importante y por un momento sintió que había cometido un error. Ella había preguntado primero, pero no quería que ahora se sintiera obligada a contar alguna anécdota de su vida que le hiciera sentir incómoda. Lo que él había confesado no dejaba de ser un momento cómico, por muy apurado que se hubiera sentido aquel día en la playa.

“Tenía dieciocho años. Había terminado mi último año de Instituto. El otoño siguiente iba a empezar Medicina, y Marcus quería estudiar Ingeniería en Boston, a casi 700 kilómetros de distancia. Llevábamos cuatro años estudiando juntos y siete meses saliendo cuando, de la noche a la mañana, nos dimos cuenta de que aquello se acababa.

Nos prometimos que nos escribiríamos, que nos llamaríamos, que nos veríamos de nuevo durante las vacaciones para seguir dónde lo habíamos dejado…, pero ninguno de los dos creía en realidad en esa promesa. Nuestros caminos se separaban y nuestros objetivos hacían improbable, por no decir imposible, que nuestras vidas volvieran a coincidir.

El 28 de agosto de ese año, Marcus iba a viajar a Boston durante varios días para preparar la matrícula, la residencia, y todo lo necesario para comenzar el curso. Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo a partir del 1 de septiembre. Ya no nos veríamos más así que el domingo anterior, día 20, le llamé para decirle que quería despedirme de él en la playa.

Quedamos a las 21h de la noche. Un poco tarde, pero quería asegurarme de que estaríamos solos. Cuando llegó él, yo llevaba allí un buen rato y había encontrado un sitio apartado, oculto entre un grupo de rocas enormes, como las de la otra playa. La de esta mañana.

No nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, pero los dos nos presentamos con la misma ropa que llevamos en el baile de graduación. El con su traje gris, pajarita y fajín, y yo con un vestido largo azul oscuro con un bonito adorno blanco bajo el pecho, y un escote demasiado generoso para el gusto de mi padre.

Estuvimos hablando, escuchando música, y bailando entre las rocas mucho tiempo. Como regalo de despedida, Marcus me dio una pulsera en la que había grabado nuestros nombres, y su colección de discos. Era su posesión más preciada.

Phil Collins, Mike Oldfield, Mikel Jackson, Queen, Tina Turner, Madonna, Bruce Springteen… ¡Ah, y le encantaba Elvis Presley!.

Me pidió que se la guardara hasta que volviésemos a estar juntos, aunque los dos sabíamos que eso no iba a ocurrir nunca…”.

“Todavía tienes esa colección de discos en el mueble de tu salón”, le interrumpió Mulder.

Scully le miró asintiendo con la cabeza, pero bajó los ojos inmediatamente.

“Yo también quería darle un regalo de despedida, pero no había comprado nada, y tampoco tenía nada lo suficientemente valioso como para que Marcus entendiera lo que sentía por él en ese momento”.

Mulder notó su corazón calentarse y crecer ocupando más espacio dentro de su pecho. Se irguió poniéndose más derecho en la silla, y se mojó los labios. Sabía a dónde se dirigía Scully y no estaba seguro de que, en realidad, quisiera que él lo supiera. El lunes por la mañana estarían de nuevo juntos en la oficina, lejos de este entorno que parecía dar una perspectiva distinta a su relación, y hablar de esto ahora podía convertirse en algo incómodo después. En otra piedra del muro.

“Scully, no tienes que hablar si no es lo que quieres realmente. No me debes nada a cambio de lo que yo te he contado…”.

“Le dije que, como recuerdo, quería compartir con él mi primera vez… nuestra primera vez, puesto que también él era virgen”, explicó de una tirada como si no hubiera oído las palabras de Mulder.

Tras su declaración guardó silencio y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, estudiando la textura de la madera. Mulder no sabía si esperaba que dijera algo, pero en cualquier caso no sabía qué decir así que, esperó.

“Llevaba fantaseando con ese momento mucho tiempo. Todas las chicas lo hacen. Ese verano acababa una etapa de mi vida y comenzaba otra más importante y difícil. Quería marcar la línea entre las dos y celebrarlo de un modo que recordaría durante mucho tiempo, junto a la persona que más quería…”.

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo y como si hubiera recordado algo, levanto los ojos hacia él, y preguntó:

“¿Tú primera vez fue una experiencia agradable, Mulder?”.

El retiró los pies recogiéndolos debajo de la silla. Se sentía extraño rozando los de Scully mientras mantenían una conversación a la que no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado. Nunca se la imaginó hablando con él de un tema tan personal. Ellos nunca hablaban de temas personales.

O quizás sí, pero en otro idioma…

“¿Hum?”, preguntó de nuevo cuando tardó en responder.

“No demasiado”, confesó casi en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros.

No quiso dar más detalles. Sabía que la pregunta era la forma que tenía Scully de acumular valor, de darse un empujoncito a sí misma en la espalda para acabar lo que quería decir. Mulder trataba de concentrar toda su atención para descubrir cuál era el mensaje bajo el relato porque sabía que había algo más allá de cómo transcurrieron los hechos su primera vez.

“Mi primera experiencia fue… horrible”.

Mulder se atrevió a mirarla fijamente porque sabía que, en este momento, ella no levantaría los ojos del suelo. No vería la confusión en sus cejas preguntándose qué pudo pasar. Era una noche tan especial, con música, el mar a su alrededor, un bonito vestido, y sobre todo al lado de la persona con la que llevaba tiempo soñando este momento.

Su propia experiencia no fue memorable, pero… ¿horrible?”.

“No sé realmente qué fue lo que ocurrió. Seguramente, un poco de todo. La falta de…práctica. Los nervios. Las prisas. Expectativas demasiado altas. La consciencia de que esa sería la primera y la última vez con él… El caso es que en el momento de…sentí un dolor terrible, como si algo se hubiera desgarrado _ahí_.

Yo no era una ingenua. Sabía que la primera vez puede doler un poco, que puede haber una pequeña cantidad de sangre, pero aquello… El dolor fue tan inesperado y lacerante que aparté a Marcus empujándole contra las rocas que había detrás. Intenté incorporarme, pero el dolor me impidió ponerme en pie.

Cuando Marcus se recuperó de la sorpresa de ser rechazado de esa manera, y vio mi vestido manchado casi se desmaya. Por suerte recuperó la compostura y quiso llevarme al hospital, pero me negué. Creí que en unos minutos se pasaría el dolor y la hemorragia, pero no fue así, y empecé a asustarme de verdad cuando me mareé. Pensaba que se debía a que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. No quería reconocer que algo debía ir realmente mal porque no quería que Marcus se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

No se dejó engañar y logró convencerme de que fuéramos a Urgencias. Me aseguró que, si mis padres tenían que saberlo, estaría a mi lado cuando hablara con ellos.

Por suerte, todo acabó ahí. Los médicos detuvieron la hemorragia y arreglaron el desgarro con anestesia local y algunos puntos. Nadie avisó a mi familia cuando les informé de que tenía dieciocho años y medio, y Marcus los había cumplido hacía casi un mes.

Durante toda la semana siguiente, hasta que Marcus tuvo que irse a Boston, lo ocurrido planeó sobre nuestras cabezas como una nube negra de tormenta. Sentía que durante el resto de mi vida, el recuerdo de mi primera vez sería el dolor y la expresión de pánico en la cara de Marcus.

No fue así. Aún recuerdo el dolor, la sangre en mi vestido azul, y el desconcierto en la cara de los dos, pero también recuerdo el resto de la semana. Salimos a pasear por la playa todas las tardes y al volver a casa, cada noche, me regalaba una rosa y me pedía perdón por no haber sabido hacer de aquel momento algo bonito de recordar. Creía que había sido demasiado impulsivo, torpe, ansioso… Se sentía culpable y me preguntaba constante-mente, ¿ _cómo estás_?.

Yo trataba de hacerle ver que no fue culpa de nadie; que los dos deseábamos hacerlo antes de separarnos, pero no lograba convencerle y a partir del tercer día, mi respuesta ante su preocupación por mi bienestar se volvió automática”.

 ** _Estoy bien, Marcus_**.

Scully levantó los ojos por primera vez, y se encontró con los de él.

“Esa noche fue terrible, pero eso no oscurece lo feliz que fui con él durante cuatro años como amigo y como algo más durante siete meses, y lo que se esforzó por protegerme de lo que creía era culpa suya durante toda esa semana, hasta que le vi por última vez”.

Mulder se levantó de la silla. Sólo necesitó un paso para llegar junto a ella, y agacharse para quedar a su altura.

“Tenías razón, Scully. Los hombres debemos tener una lesión masiva en el cerebro. Es la única explicación que encuentro”.

“¿A qué?”.

“A por qué todos los que te quieren acaban haciéndote daño”.

“Quería que sacaras otra conclusión”.

“¿Cuál?”.

“Que, a pesar de esto”, se señaló brevemente la nariz, “cada día a tu lado ha merecido la pena. Si llega el día en que tengamos que separarnos por mucho más que 700 kilómetros, quiero que recuerdes que, dada la oportunidad, no cambiaría un solo día contigo. Mulder, cuando te miro hay tantas cosas que me recuerdan a Marcus… La primera persona de la que me enamoré”.

Mulder acercó los brazos para poner sus manos a cada lado del cuello de ella, y con la derecha le acarició también la mejilla. Scully miró hacia arriba, buscando su frente para unirla a la de ella. Rodeados del aire salado del anochecer, sus alientos cálidos entremezclados, indistinguibles el uno del otro.

“Sabía que tu historia en la playa le daría cien vueltas a la mía, Scully”.

Sonrieron estirando los labios, dejando que las puntas de la nariz se tocasen.

“Volvamos a casa, Mulder. Es tarde”.

El la ayudó a incorporarse. En el cielo azul oscuro apareció la Luna, y la playa estaba a punto de quedar definitivamente desierta. El dueño del puesto junto a la torre había cerrado su pequeño negocio y desaparecido sin que se dieran cuenta. A lo lejos no quedaba nadie paseando en la orilla, y la pareja besándose en la arena había dejado sus muestras de afecto para otro momento o para otro lugar más íntimo.

Scully lanzó sus deportivas por la barandilla y cuando aterrizaron en el suelo blando con un ¡ _thump_!, bajó por la escalerilla delante de su compañero.

No debían de haber dado más de treinta pasos en dirección al camino cuando vieron que el perro se aproximaba de nuevo. Se detuvieron a esperarle mirándose divertidos cuando el animal se sentó enfrente de ellos y dirigió el hocico al cielo para mostrarles la pelota de béisbol que llevaba en la boca.

“Parece que después de la cena hay partido”, comentó Mulder.

Sin perder un segundo, el perro le dio la razón soltando la pelota a sus pies y dejando colgar la lengua sin apartar los ojos del agente.

“Quiere que lances, pullboy”, señaló Scully como si el lenguaje gestual del animal necesitara traducción.

Mulder se agachó a coger la pelota y la limpió un poco de arena y saliva.

“Ahí va. ¡Cógela!”, dijo lanzando con todas sus fuerzas.

Si hubiera grabado la escena para luego reproducirla a cámara lenta, habría comprobado lo que le había parecido. Que el perro salió disparado antes de que la pelota abandonara su mano, y regresaba con ella preparado para el segundo lanzamiento cuando los agentes apenas habían logrado avanzar diez pasos más. Mulder lanzó otra vez.

“A veces echo de menos a Queegqueg”, comentó Scully con un deje nostálgico en la voz. “Era agradable llegar a casa y encontrar a alguien en la puerta saludándote con saltos de alegría”.

“Yo hubiera preferido otra raza, pero hay que reconocer que sus bienvenidas eran más cálidas que las de mis peces”, afirmó muy serio.

El perro se acercaba con la pelota por tercera vez. Scully sonrió al reconocer que, si dependiera del animal, el partido se iba a alargar mucho tiempo.

Mientras limpiaba de nuevo la arena, él se inclinó para mirarla a la cara y le ofreció la pelota.

“¿Quieres lanzar tú?”.

Ella la cogió de sus manos y la limpió un poco más antes de prepararse.

“Si quieres otro perro, me gustaría regalártelo, Scully. Sólo te advierto de que no se parecerá mucho a Queegqueg”.

Antes de responder, echó el brazo hacia atrás para coger impulso y trató de disimular una leve mueca de dolor al lanzar la pelota. Miraron sorprendidos cuando la vieron aterrizar a menos de dos metros de sus pies. El perro se levantó despacio y, como si pensara que se había acabado la diversión, agarró la pelota en su boca y se alejó a trote ligero.

Scully se frotó con disimulo los músculos doloridos, aliviándose de un gran esfuerzo.

“Creo que este no es un buen momento, Mulder. Tal vez si las cosas mejoran…”.

El le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

“Mejorarán”, trató de asegurarse más a sí mismo que a ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su mano libre.

“Vamos a casa. Estoy cansada”.

Cuando llegaron al comienzo del camino que les devolvía a casa, Scully sintió un pequeño nudo de aprensión. Se llevó la mano a la espalda en un gesto discreto para asegurarse de que su arma seguía ahí.

“No parece el mismo camino”, dijo recordando el sol filtrándose entre las hojas, y el sonido de los pájaros.

Ahora la oscuridad era total. La luz que proporcionaba la Luna apenas llegaba a iluminar dos metros de camino delante de ellos. Los pájaros no se atrevían a dejarse oír, y de los árboles y arbustos que bordeaban todo el recorrido sólo distinguían el siseo de las hojas y ramas rozando unas contra otras en la brisa. En los tramos en que las copas de los dos lados se unían para convertir el camino en túnel, Scully sentía el nudo del estómago un poco más prieto y, sin soltar la mano de Mulder, aceleraba el paso.

“Uno no sabe lo que significa realmente la noche hasta que sale de la ciudad”.

“Hasta hace poco más de un siglo, éste debía ser el aspecto de las noches para la mayoría de la gente en la mayor parte del planeta. Puede que ahora sea un sentimiento un tanto irracional, pero en la oscuridad el entorno se vuelve tan amenazador que uno se pregunta cómo es posible que la humanidad haya sobrevivido hasta este momento y hasta llegar a nosotros”, se preguntó Mulder.

“A posteriori todo parece sencillo. Una cadena interminable de generaciones, de padres a hijos, y a nietos. Desde el primer homo sapiens hasta poco antes de nosotros hemos pasado la mitad de nuestra existencia sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad. No fue un camino lineal, pero desde nuestro punto de vista las ramas laterales y los callejones sin salida desaparecen y todo parece una interminable línea recta”.

“Hasta que llega hasta aquí, y delante de mí encuentro la carretera cortada y sin camino a los lados por el que seguir”, concluyó Mulder.

Scully guardó silencio. Tardó un momento en caer en la cuenta de que se refería a sí mismo y a Samantha. Aprovechando la noche, y que apenas podían verse las caras, se atrevió a preguntar.

“¿Deseas tener hijos, Mulder?”.

Notó perfectamente cómo, durante un segundo, perdía el ritmo del paso constante y regular en el suelo de tierra. Sus dedos presionaron con fuerza alrededor de los más frágiles de Scully, pero los soltó inmediatamente como si recordará que podría romperlos con facilidad.

“Creo que lo más correcto sería preguntarles a ellos si quieren venir a este mundo, y tener un padre como yo. Tal vez les compense esperar un poco y reencarnarse en la siguiente generación, cuando puedan optar a un progenitor con mejores credenciales”, respondió con sarcasmo.

Se lanzó el latigazo contra sí mismo con tal fuerza que Scully sintió la sangre brotar en su propia espalda.

“¿Pero los deseas?”, insistió.

No había respondido a la pregunta.

Aunque el movimiento de sus pasos volvía a ser perfectamente sincronizado haciendo el avance cómodo, el silencio entre ellos se alargó hasta que fueron conscientes del canto de los grillos en la vegetación de los márgenes, y el sonido curioso de un búho en la copa de un árbol lejano.

“No sé cómo responder a eso. La verdad es que sí me gustaría ser un eslabón más de la cadena, en lugar del punto por donde se rompe, pero…”.

“… ¿pero?”.

“Soy un hombre, Scully… Para tener hijos necesito una mujer”.

“…”.

Sí, pensó Scully. Para algunas conversaciones era mucho mejor esperar a la noche. ¡Dónde iba a parar!. Si pudiera, en este momento pulsaría el interruptor para apagar incluso la Luna.

“Bueno. A finales del siglo XX, eso es discutible, Mulder”.

El soltó una risa irónica.

“Es discutible para vosotras. De un modo u otro, nosotros necesitamos una mujer”.

“Si la tuvieras… Una mujer, quiero decir”.

“ ** _Una,_** no. Tendría que ser **_La_** mujer. No vale cualquiera. Mi hijo ya tendría que soportar a un padre como yo. Al menos trataría de que tuviera la mejor madre del mundo. Alguien que pudiera ofrecerle algo más que teorías imposibles de comprobar, y lecciones magistrales acerca del mejor modo de cabrear a sus superiores”.

Scully hubiera sonreído si no hubiera notado el poso amargo en sus palabras.

“Deberías intentar quererte un poco más, Mulder. Teorías paranoicas o no, estoy segura de que serías un buen padre”.

“La verdad es que sí, me gustaría tener un hijo”, confesó al fin. “Hace tiempo que lo pienso. Alguien a quien ofrecer un lugar en el mundo y enseñarle a descubrirlo a través de mí. Alguien con quien compartir no sólo lo que puede aprender con los sentidos, sino también enseñarle a ver dentro del alma y la mente de otro ser humano… Enseñarle a jugar al béisbol, quedarme dormido mientras intento que se duerma él, ganarle la partida al Stratteggo, quedarme sin palabras cuando me haga una pregunta vergonzosa en público… y por la noche compartir todas esas experiencias con su madre como si nuestro hijo fuera el primer ser humano en el planeta que aprende a atarse los cordones de los zapatos por sí solo…”.

No sólo un buen padre. Mulder sería un gran padre…

“¿Alguna vez has hecho una pregunta vergonzosa en público, que haya dejado a tus padres sin palabras?”.

Scully podía recordar varias ocasiones en que ella había hecho exactamente eso.

El tampoco tardó en responder.

“Una vez estábamos los cuatro en un restaurante celebrando el cumpleaños de mi madre. Yo tenía nueve años. La tarta estaba en medio de la mesa con las velas encendidas. Empezamos a cantar el _Cumpleaños Feliz_ y al oírnos, los demás comensales se unieron a nosotros. Al terminar, mi madre sopló las velas y cortó la tarta mientras todos estaban callados, pendientes de lo que hacíamos. En ese momento, yo pregunté con voz alta y clara.

_Mamá, ¿qué es el clítoris?._

A pesar de la oscuridad, su cara estaba tan cerca de Mulder que pudo ver cómo la mandíbula de su compañera caía, y la boca se le quedaba más abierta de lo que había visto nunca. Hizo un sonido corto en la garganta cuando el aire se detuvo repentinamente en su camino hacia los pulmones. Los ojos abiertos al máximo como si después de intentarlo durante cinco años, al fin hubiera logrado avistar esa nave espacial que siempre le daba esquinazo. Mulder pensó si debería tomar alguna medida. Llamar a un médico, o algo.

“Todas las personas presentes en aquel momento en el restaurante tenían esa misma expresión. Todas, excepto Samantha y yo, que no sabíamos qué ocurría”, añadió sabiendo que esto no iba a ayudar a Scully a superar el shock.

“¿Qué… Qué dijo tu madre?”, logró articular con la mandíbula desencajada.

“Puso el trozo de tarta que acababa de cortar en mi plato, y dijo una sola palabra”.

_¡Come!._

“Lo dijo en el tono que usaba a veces cuando lo que quería decir en realidad era ¡ _No quiero oírte decir una sola palabra más en lo que queda del día!_. No era un tono que utilizara a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía más te valía hacer caso”.

Scully logró cerrar la boca y con ello que su ritmo respiratorio se norma-lizara. Ya que habían llegado hasta aquí, tenía una curiosidad más que satisfacer.

“¿Y a ti por qué se te ocurrió preguntar por esa palabra en particular?”.

“¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Christ?. Era una fuente de información inagotable, en este caso gracias a la colaboración involuntaria de su hermana Carla, que entonces tenía quince años muy bien llevados”.

“¿Así que entonces ya tenías tus fuentes de información secretas?”, se burló.

“Aunque como no siempre estaba seguro de que fueran de fiar, a veces no me quedaba más remedio que cotejar la información con una segunda fuente”.

“¿Y elegiste a tu madre en el restaurante?”.

“Primero lo busqué en el diccionario, Scully. No sé si tú lo has consultado alguna vez, pero te aseguro que la definición que da es bastante confusa para un niño de nueve años”.

“Estoy segura de que es lo suficientemente clara como para que cualquier niño entienda que no es una pregunta apropiada para hacer en público”.

“¿Quieres apostar?”, le retó Mulder con el móvil ya en la mano.

“¡No!”, se apresuró a atajar sus intenciones. “Soy médico, y una mujer, Mulder. Conozco perfectamente la definición del diccionario, y puedo ampliarla con datos, información detallada, y observaciones personales como para rellenar un par de folios por las dos caras, gracias”.

Mulder le hizo una de sus muecas de medio lado.

“Olvídate de Christ, y de todos los demás. Te nombro mi nueva fuente de información secreta, Scully”.

Su voz reflejaba el brillo y la sorpresa que Scully se imaginaba en sus ojos apenas visibles cuando la Luna se quedó al otro lado del techo de ramas bajo el que caminaban en este momento.

La conversación siguió sin palabras. Sólo con el contacto de sus brazos, sus manos entrelazadas, y sus alientos acompasados. El silencio cómodo y en compañía era otra forma de lenguaje…

Al llegar a la altura de la higuera se detuvieron, sin apartarse del camino.

“Mi hermano Bill tendrá su primer hijo en poco más de cuatro meses”, dijo enlazando el comentario con la conversación anterior, a pesar del silencio.

“Ya me lo dijiste. ¿Cómo está Tara?”.

“Bien. Ahora muy ocupada. Quiere tener todo preparado antes de que le resulte difícil moverse”.

“Me alegro por ellos. Llevaban varios años intentándolo”.

“Sí. Sé que esto les ha hecho muy felices. Es lo que querían, pero creo que me alegro aún más por mamá”.

“No es su primer nieto”, recordó Mulder.

“No. Están los hijos de Charles, pero lleva tanto tiempo alejado de la familia, con visitas esporádicas, que mamá no ha tenido oportunidad de convertirse en la abuela que necesita ser… y tal vez ahora sea demasiado tarde”.

“¿Demasiado tarde?. ¿Qué quieres decir, Scully?. Bill se ha mantenido cerca de ella. Podrá ver a su nieto con frecuencia y convertirse en una verdadera abuela. Estoy seguro de que ya está haciendo planes para mimarle y llenarle de regalos, en contra de la opinión de Bill”.

“Sí, ya me ha comentado algunos de sus planes, y le he tenido que advertir de que tenga cuidado. Bill no va a consentir según qué cosas del hijo de un miembro de la Marina americana…”.

“No es demasiado tarde. Margaret será la mejor abuela que un niño pueda imaginar, a pesar de Bill”, aseguró Mulder medio en broma.

“Desde que terminé Medicina, he estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para darme cuenta de que mamá tenía razón. Ahora puede que las dos hayamos perdido nuestra oportunidad”.

“¿Qué oportunidad?”, preguntó Mulder, con la sensación de que estaban manteniendo dos conversaciones distintas a la vez.

“Mamá quiere a los hijos de Charles y amará de todo corazón al hijo de Bill, pero una vez, cuando estaba en el último curso de Carrera, llegó el Día de la Madre y sólo Melissa y yo pudimos pasar el día con ella. Los chicos no vinieron ese día.

Las tres nos sentamos a tomar café en el salón. Mamá estaba encantada de hacer una vez más sus pastas caseras. Desde que estábamos fuera de casa ya no tenía razón para hornearlas como cuando éramos pequeños.

Nos sentamos a charlar de lo poco que faltaba para acabar la Universidad, los proyectos que teníamos, y los sueños a largo plazo. Melissa quería viajar, conocer gente. Conocer otras formas de entender y sentir el mundo. Le fascinaba la variedad de formas que adopta el pensamiento humano en las distintas culturas. Sus asignaturas preferidas fueron siempre la Filosofía, Historia de las Religiones, Literatura, y la Historia Antigua. Creía que el alma humana tiene una forma común de sentir por encima de las diferencias superficiales de cada Cultura, cada entorno social, o cada experiencia individual. Creía que por encima de cualquier tipo de diferencia, un ser humano podía encontrar siempre un punto de conexión con otro. Sólo poniendo voluntad y recordando que, ante todo, el otro era también un ser humano.

Yo le hablé de mis propios proyectos. De marcar una diferencia en el mundo, por pequeña que fuera. De contribuir al progreso de la humanidad a través de la Ciencia. Quería tener la oportunidad de ayudar a la gente que sufre por culpa de la enfermedad, o de los delitos e injusticias cometidos por otros… Ese día le hablé por primera vez de mi intención de ingresar en el FBI en cuanto terminase Medicina. Mamá me miró como si le hubiera dicho que me iba al Congo, a vivir en la selva con los gorilas. No quise darle detalles porque sabía que necesitaba procesarlo para hacerse a la idea, y aún faltaba lo más difícil. Decírselo a mi padre.

Mamá nos escuchaba encantada, sabiendo que nos encontrábamos al principio del camino correcto para lograr nuestros sueños. De pronto, en medio de un bocado a una pasta de chocolate y menta, dijo:

_“Vale, todo eso está muy bien, pero no os olvidéis también de darme nietos”._

Melissa y yo nos miramos desconcertadas. Estábamos demasiado ocupadas en construirnos una vida y asegurarnos de que nosotras mismas la controlábamos.

 _“¿Hijos?. ¡Por Dios, mamá!, ni siquiera hemos cumplido los veinticinco. Tenemos al menos quince o veinte años más para pensarlo, cuando hayamos logrado todo lo demás. Si tienes prisa, habla con Bill y con Charles. Ellos ya tienen una vida estable y seguramente no les importará hacerte el favor”_ , le dijimos medio en broma.

Recuerdo que mamá se puso muy seria, y respondió:

_“Cuando sea abuela voy a querer a todos mis nietos por igual, pero sois vosotras los siguientes eslabones de la cadena de la vida. Es lo mismo que me dijo mi madre antes de casarme, y no lo entendí hasta que tuve a mi primera hija. Hasta que nació Melissa. Sois vosotras las que perpetuáis mi sangre. No quiero que le digáis esto a vuestros hermanos, pero una abuela siempre se sentirá más abuela de los hijos de sus hijas. De algún modo instintivo, sientes que los hijos de tus hijos pertenecen más a la otra abuela”._

“La verdad es que no fui consciente de sus palabras hasta el día que murió Melissa, y de repente sentí que tenía una gran responsabilidad hacia mi madre. Sólo quedaba yo. Sin Melissa, ahora la línea de su vida pasaba por mí.

Le debía un hijo…”.

Caminaron varios metros más en silencio. Mulder absorbía las palabras de su compañera hasta que las sintió extendiéndose en el espacio desolado de su mente…

“No sé si debería decirte todo esto, Mulder. Sé que debe sonarte extraño…”.

“No tanto como crees. Es algo de lo que también empecé a darme cuenta en Noviembre de 1985”.

“¿Qué ocurrió en Noviembre de 1985?”.

“El 21 de Noviembre, Samantha cumplió veinte años. Al comenzar la nueva década pensé por primera vez que, estuviera donde estuviera, ya no era la niña de ocho años que yo llevé en la mente desde el día que desapareció. Era una mujer.

Yo estaba a punto de acabar mis estudios de Psicología, y al año siguiente pensaba ingresar en el FBI. Creí que desde aquí podría buscar a Samantha de una forma activa, utilizando los medios y recursos de la Oficina. Llevaba trece años sin saber qué hacer, simplemente esperando a que Samantha volviera.

Un día noté a mi madre envejeciendo… esperando…

Por mi culpa había perdido no sólo a su hija, sino también a los nietos que hubiera podido tener… Incluso, si un día yo le daba un nieto, no sería lo mismo que los hijos de Samantha. Nunca tuve una palabra con que definir el concepto, pero sabía que la línea de la vida de mi madre pasaba por Samantha, no por mí”.

… Pero Samantha desapareció, y la cadena quedó partida.

Scully nunca imaginó que su compañero se hubiera hecho un planteamiento similar al de Margaret, aunque los efectos fueran diametralmente opuestos. Para ella era un motivo de orgullo saber que su vida continuaría a través de sus hijas; sin embargo para Mulder era una razón más para culpabilizarse a sí mismo por algo que ni pudo prever, ni mucho menos evitar. Que la vida de Teena acabara en ella misma. Que le arrebataran tanto el presente como el futuro…

En medio de la oscuridad, era más fácil dejar que los pensamientos se hicieran sonoros.

“La idea de tener un hijo ha estado en mi cabeza desde aquel Día de la Madre, pero en un segundo plano. Siempre había algo más importante o urgente en qué pensar; un paso más que dar para avanzar en mi carrera; un proyecto que exigía toda mi atención; una misión más, demasiado estresante, absorbente, o peligrosa como para dejar un hijo en casa esperando a una madre que tal vez en esta ocasión, no volviera….

Cuando murió Melissa fue como si me dieran un toque de atención. Ya no era sólo lo que yo deseara, aunque nunca encontrara el momento adecuado y me engañara a mí misma diciéndome que podía dejarlo para más tarde. Que aún tenía tiempo. En realidad, no era así. Mi madre se hacía mayor y en cualquier momento podía ocurrir lo inevitable… Tenía que dejar de ponerme excusas y hacer algo. Empezar a dar los pasos necesarios para lograr algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando y retrasando.

Siempre supe que esa necesidad de un hijo chocaría de lleno con mis aspiraciones profesionales, con mi sentido de la independencia, e incluso con la falta de tiempo para las relaciones personales…, pero el deseo y la necesidad estaban ahí. Cada día más acuciantes. Cada día más cerca del primer plano de mi mente. Cada día, y sobre todo cada noche, ocupando mis pensamientos.

Deseo con toda mi alma tener un hijo, por mi madre, pero sobre todo y ante todo, por mí…”.

Scully inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire con cuidado. Esperaba que él dijera algo. No sabía qué, pero le gustaría que dijera algo. Los segundos pasaban en silencio, y se sentía extraña. Se preguntaba qué le había llevado a desnudar su alma en medio de la noche, en este camino, y ante Mulder. Ellos no hablaban de temas personales; al menos no con palabras.

“… pero si la radioterapia no funciona será demasiado tarde”, se oyó decir en voz alta.

Mulder seguía en silencio, escuchando con la cabeza baja, mirando cada paso que daba como si fuera una tarea demasiado importante y no pudiera separar la vista de sus propios pies.

Scully se miraba sus propias deportivas, sin verlas realmente.

“No quiero que sea demasiado tarde, Mulder. Quiero tener un hijo. Quiero que sea más importante en mi vida que cualquier trabajo, que cualquier misión, que cualquier expediente X. Necesito saber cómo se siente un embarazo; cuánto duele realmente un parto. Quiero sentir un ser humano creciendo dentro de mí; que su padre apoye su mano en mi vientre y le sienta vivo. Quiero que tú…”.

Scully se detuvo a media frase al sentir su mano deslizarse por debajo de la chaqueta hasta quedar lisa en la parte baja de su espalda, justo por encima de donde descansaba su arma. Con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, le atrajo hacia sí haciendo que sus pechos chocaran con el torso de él. Scully se alegró de que la poca luz no le permitiera apreciar en su piel la breve sensación de vergüenza, muy parecida a la de aquella otra ocasión en que Mulder le sacó a bailar en una sala de fiestas poco iluminada. El tiró de su mano y, para su sorpresa, se vio propulsada hasta que sus pechos quedaron en contacto un momento, y empezaban a bailar al ritmo de los acordes de _Walking in Memphis._

Mientras la mano izquierda de Mulder le presionaba el cuerpo contra él y la derecha le acariciaba el cabello en la parte posterior de la cabeza, creyó oír la voz sugerente y poderosa de Cher sonar entre los árboles.

Pero esto no era un baile en un momento de diversión e inesperado flirteo. Su mano derecha no se apoyaba en la de él, mucho más grande, ni la izquierda acariciaba discretamente su bíceps, mientras seguía el movimiento ondulante de sus caderas. Aquella noche, con el público levantando los brazos a su alrededor acompañando la música del escenario, ellos sonrieron y bailaron como si sus pies flotaran varios centímetros sobre el suelo…

En este momento, Mulder le abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, ajustando su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Después apoyó la barbilla en lo alto de la cabeza de ella presionando con suavidad como si quisiera evitar que flotase. Como si supiera que si se elevara en el aire, esta vez desaparecería.

“No voy a permitir que sea demasiado tarde, Scully. Encontraré más tiempo para ti. No me voy a dar por vencido mientras tú sigas luchando conmigo”.

________

Continuara…

 


	10. Sin sesión. Domingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

 Capítulo Décimo, primera parte: Sin sesión. Domingo

**Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**

**0:45 a.m.** **Domingo**

     La luz de la Luna (¿por qué tenía la impresión de que la luz de la Luna le había acompañado desde que llegaron aquí?) se filtraba a través de las rendijas de la persiana, y creaba sombras en el techo de la habitación.

       Mulder permanecía despierto, acostado boca arriba en su cama, jugando a adivinar formas como si se tratara de nubes en un cielo azul de verano. Todas las sombras tenían la forma de Scully. De su pelo, de sus manos, de sus labios, de su voz…

    ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que las sombras tuvieran voz?.

    Seguía oyendo a Scully repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez, rebotando mil veces en las paredes internas de su cráneo.

_“No quiero que sea demasiado tarde, Mulder. Quiero tener un hijo…”._

_No la he dicho nada, pero desde el día que me pidió que me reuniera con ella en el Departamento de Oncología del hospital porque tenía algo que decirme, estoy buscando el modo de darle más tiempo._

_Ya es demasiado tarde…_

_Hace tres semanas que conocí a Kurt Crawford. No sólo a él. A todos._

_A los Kurt Crawford._

_No estoy seguro de cuántos son exactamente. ¿Ocho?. ¿Diez?. ¿Hay más en algún otro lugar fuera del Centro de Investigaciones Lombard?._

_Todos pelirrojos y de ojos azules. Todos de piel clara y pecas en las mejillas. Todos… ¿hijos tuyos?._

_“Estas mujeres… Estas mujeres son vuestras madres”._

_Lo que no puedo, Scully, es hacer que el tiempo retroceda hasta el momento en que tus óvulos aún estaban en el interior de tu cuerpo en lugar de estar en un tubo de ensayo frío entre mis dedos…_

_Esperando._

_Esperándome…_

_Aunque consiga darte todo el tiempo del mundo, ya es demasiado tarde para ti, y eso significa que también es demasiado tarde para mí…_

_Sí, Scully. Deseo tener hijos. Cuando me has preguntado no he podido responderte con la fuerza que me hubiera gustado. No sabía qué decir y he intentado dar un rodeo; utilizar el humor para hacer eso que tú y yo hacemos tan bien._

_No hablar de cosas nuestras._

_Quería decirte que sólo tú eres **La** mujer. Lo sé desde el día que despertaste y te devolví por primera vez tu cruz de oro, pero incluso entonces, ya era tarde._

_Soy el último de mi familia. El último Mulder. El nombre de mis antepasados se extinguirá conmigo. Me siento como si fuera el único individuo de mi especie. Mi legado desaparecerá conmigo porque no tengo modo de traspasar mis genes a un hijo._

_Mis genes. Mi búsqueda. Mi lucha. Todo lo que en mí tiene sentido desde que te conocí._

_Mi credencial humano. Mi piedra de toque...  La única mujer con la que deseo perpetuarme._

_Cuando descubrí tus óvulos, poco después de que me hablaras del cáncer, fue tal el shock que ni siquiera supe qué hacer. Mi primer impulso fue guardar el tubo de ensayo en el bolsillo de mi cazadora. No sé por qué hice eso. Alguna lógica en mi cerebro decidió que si no podías tenerlos tú, debía tenerlos yo…_

_Por suerte, los Kurt Crawford conservaban todo el sentido común que yo había perdido en mi desesperación por encontrar tiempo para ti. Lo razonable era primero conservarlos del modo adecuado y comprobar si eran viables, hasta que su propietaria pudiera tomar una decisión sobre ellos._

_Sólo que su propietaria está muriendo de cáncer como consecuencia del tratamiento que la ha dejado estéril, y en cualquier caso los óvulos resultaron inviables. No tenía sentido conservarlos, pero los conservé._

_¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. ¿No decirle nada, y deshacerme de ellos?. Por supuesto que no._

_Por eso los tengo guardados y espero el momento oportuno para decírselo. No creo que eso exista porque con este tumor inoperable es poco probable que la radiote-rapia funcione. Scully no va a tener tiempo ni oportunidad de utilizar unos óvulos, por lo demás inviables, y no decírselo me convierte en un traidor, en un canalla, no importan las excusas que me ponga a mí mismo para callarme._

_'¿Cómo puedo esperar que desee que sea yo el padre de sus hijos… Los que, por mi culpa, ya no podemos tener?. Yo en su lugar me mantendría lo más lejos posible de mi mismo, aunque fuera el último hombre fértil sobre la Tierra…_

     Mulder detuvo en seco sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un sonido fuera de la habitación. Algo metálico golpeando el suelo. Scully debía de haberse levantado de la cama y algo se le había caído de las manos al otro lado del pasillo, en el baño.

     Miró la hora en la pantalla del móvil, sobre la mesita de noche.

**01:13h a.m.**

   Y oyó un sonido distinto. Ahogado, seguido de una inspiración nasal. Un sonido producido no por algo, sino por alguien. Contuvo la respiración esperando oír más.

    Nada.

 Silencio total durante varios minutos. Demasiados como para no oír siquiera el sonido de la cisterna, o el agua corriendo en el grifo del lavabo.

 Se preguntó si Scully sufría en este momento alguno de los efectos secundarios, y por eso se había levantado de la cama apenas media hora después de haberse acostado. Tal vez estuviera vomitando en el retrete, o tomando su medicación para el dolor de cabeza. Puede que le temblaran tanto las manos que algo se le había caído…

   Mulder revisaba mentalmente el cuadro de dos columnas, comprobando si alguno de los treinta y dos puntos en el hacía necesario permanecer tanto tiempo en el baño, sin hacer aparentemente nada.

      Nada en la ducha, ni en el retrete, ni en el lavabo, si es que la ausencia del sonido de agua significaba algo.

    Excepto ese sonido nasal, por segunda vez.

    Se incorporó en la cama y sintió el conflicto comenzar una vez más en su interior. Una parte de él quería levantarse y acercarse para comprobar que todo iba bien; que sólo era su paranoia mezclada con su insomnio lo que le hacía preocuparse por lo que hacía Scully en el baño tanto tiempo, de madrugada.

  Otra parte, mucho más pequeña, le aconsejó una vez más que le dejara en paz. Seguramente, Scully se ocupaba de alguna de sus rutinas nocturnas. Mejor no violar su intimidad llamando a la puerta del baño para preguntarle por enésima vez si estaba bien.

     Había sido un buen día. Lo habían pasado bien. Scully había sonreído más veces de las que podía recordar desde hacía muchas semanas. Le había sonreído con los labios, con los ojos, e incluso con las manos.

    ¿Qué había sido sino esa lección de remo, y ese masaje de hombros?.

  Aún tenía en su piel la sensación del contacto de ella. Su torso presionando su espalda en cada movimiento. Su respiración cálida acariciándole el cuello cuando pasó su brazo bajo la axila para sujetar el hombro desde delante, con su mano pequeña apoyada en el músculo pectoral…

     El día no podía haber sido más completo. Habían hablado de todo y de nada, como pocas veces se habían atrevido. Habían bromeado y hablado en serio por igual. Mulder sabía que guardaría en su memoria fotográfica cada conversación asociada a sus imágenes correspondientes. Recordaría cada detalle de Scully divertida, insinuante, triste, nostálgica, atrevida, asustada, esperanzada, e incluso a ratos feliz simplemente de estar a su lado. 

  No creía que pudieran caber más sentimientos distintos en un solo sábado, y Mulder esperaba que el domingo fuera, al menos, igual de bueno.

    Scully no le necesitaba cerca mostrándose controlador, protector, o preocupado, hasta el punto de que se sintiera obligada a responder una vez más con su **_Estoy bien, Mulder_** , sólo para tranquilizarle.

    Esa haría la número quince. 

  Si las catorce primeras habían sido mentira, ¿por qué ahora iba a ser distinto?...

 Se levantó para ponerse el pantalón del pijama, y salió al pasillo descalzo, caminando con pasos amortiguados hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del baño. Había una línea de luz en el suelo, frente a sus pies, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerrada. Scully sólo había empujado la puerta, pero el mecanismo del picaporte no había hecho _click_.

    Fue suficiente para que Mulder sintiera que tenía permiso para apoyar la mano y presionar con suavidad. La puerta se abrió silenciosa permitiéndole ver el interior dos segundos, antes de que Scully se percatara de que estaba ahí.

   La miró con la expresión congelada en el rostro.

   Antes de que tuviera tiempo de advertirle de que el baño estaba ocupado, Mulder reaccionó al momentáneo estupor abalanzándose sobre ella para sujetarle la muñeca y alejar de su cara la mano derecha, en la que sostenía unas tijeras.

    “Scully… ¿qué haces?”.

   Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, ya que era evidente lo que estaba haciendo.

  De pie, ante el espejo, agarraba mechones de pelo rojizo y los iba cortando sin el menor cuidado, dejándolos caer en el lavabo.

  “¡Déjame!... Ya no soporto ver cómo se cae”, gritó dirigiéndose con enfado a la imagen de Mulder en el espejo, mientras forcejeaba para que le soltase la muñeca.

  El miraba los mechones en el lavabo y la cabeza de Scully alternativamente sin saber qué hacer, sin poder creerlo. Sin saber por dónde empezar a arreglar el desastre que era el lado derecho de su cabeza.

  Ahí, el cabello mostraba zonas de longitud variable. Un poco más atrás de la sien era tan corto que se apreciaba claramente el color del cuero cabelludo; en cambio a la altura de la frente, donde comenzaba la línea del pelo, aún quedaban un par de mechones finos con su aspecto original, suavemente curvados hasta alcanzar el borde superior de la oreja.

  Mulder sintió el impulso de recoger a toda prisa el cabello del lavabo como si creyera que había una forma de devolverlo a su lugar y su aspecto original. Como si fuera un miembro amputado que podía ser reimplan-tado en su lugar si se actuara con la suficiente rapidez.

   En vez de eso, le quitó las tijeras de la mano antes de soltar su muñeca. Luego le cogió el mechón cortado que aún sostenía en la izquierda, y lo soltó junto a los demás.

   “Scully, ¿por qué…?”. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. “Esta no es la manera…”.

   Ella estiró el brazo tratando de arrebatarle las tijeras, sin lograrlo.

   “¡Qué más da, Mulder!. Sólo es pelo. Se va a caer de todos modos”, respondió tratando de mostrarse irritada, pero fallando cuando sus ojos le traicionaron llenándose de lágrimas.

   Bajó la cara del espejo al lavabo para no encontrarse con los ojos de él, pero no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de su garganta al ver los mechones rojizos salpicando la superficie blanca, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora de que estaban ahí.

  Mulder trataba de ocultar sus propias lágrimas. Dejó las tijeras en el borde para poder abrazarla desde atrás, rodeándole con sus brazos. Con la barbilla apoyada en lo alto de su coronilla miraba el reflejo inmóvil de los dos. Los ojos de Scully ya ribeteados de rojo, y las huellas alargadas de sus lágrimas precipitándose desde el borde de su mandíbula. Mulder la sentía temblar entre sus brazos.

   Se dio cuenta de que el lado izquierdo aún conservaba todo el pelo, incluso bien peinado pese haberse levantado de la cama. El cabello curvado y hueco dibujándole el contorno de la oreja para luego volver a aproximarse al rostro hasta que las puntas rozaban suavemente la línea de la mandíbula encuadrando su rostro, como un lienzo enmarcado en caoba.

  “Tenemos que arreglar esto, Scully”, dijo volviendo la cara a un lado para apoyar la mejilla en su cabeza.

    Cerró los ojos un momento para respirar el olor del cabello e imaginar que seguía ahí como siempre. Perfecto.

   Scully dejó de llorar e intentó liberarse de su abrazo.

   “No vale la pena… Me voy a la cama”.

   Mulder no le dio la menor oportunidad de volver a reconstruir el muro. Le apretó aún más contra sí atrapando sus brazos para evitar que se volviera y le empujara lejos de ella.

 “¡No!. Déjame ayudarte, Scully. No voy a dejar que te vayas así… Déjame”.

  Ella se mordió el labio inferior y relajó su cuerpo, olvidándose de forcejear con él. Le miró haciendo la pregunta con el azul diluido de sus pupilas.

 _¿Qué puedes hacer tú, Mulder?,_ escuchó él dentro de su cabeza.

   Estiró un brazo sin dejar que su cuerpo se separara de ella, y alcanzó el neceser de la balda de cristal, al lado del espejo. Metió la mano buscando algo sin dejar de mirar ni un momento el reflejo de Scully.

 Cuando acercó la pequeña máquina cortadora de pelo a su cara y la puso en marcha se sobresaltó e, instintivamente, intentó retirarse. El sonido, como un zumbido chirriante pulsó algún interruptor lejano en su cerebro, y quiso alejarse del peligro. Mulder apretó su abrazo en ella, al tiempo que manipulaba la máquina con una sola mano girando el botón a la posición 2.

   “Nunca he cortado el pelo a nadie, Scully. Sólo la utilizo en mí mismo cuando necesito un pequeño retoque y no tengo tiempo de visitar al peluquero, pero lo haré lo mejor posible”.

   Mulder acercó el cabezal de la máquina a la línea del nacimiento del pelo a sólo unos milímetros de la piel, pero con cuidado de no tocarla. Con movimientos seguros de su mano hizo varias pasadas de delante atrás, dibujando bandas como un cortacésped. Ella miraba su pelo caer sobre el pijama y en el lavabo con los labios apretados y las cejas muy juntas en el centro de la frente, obligán-dose a no hacer ningún sonido.

   En menos de dos minutos, todo el lado derecho quedó afeitado y con un aspecto uniforme. El cabello no había desaparecido completamente. La posición 2 dejaba el cuero cabelludo cubierto con una fina capa de medio centímetro de longitud.

   Scully miraba su propio reflejo sin atreverse a mover los párpados; sin apenas recono-cerse a sí misma. A su mente vino la imagen de la fotografía de un joven Bill Jr que su madre mantenía sobre el borde de la chimenea del salón. Era la primera que se hacía con el uniforme de la Marina, y el día anterior se había cortado el pelo. Bajo la gorra blanca con visera negra, el cabello aparecía a los lados perfectamente recor-tado, con apenas medio centímetro de longitud.

   Mulder se detuvo un momento en su tarea antes de ocuparse de la otra mitad del cabello, y contempló a las dos Scullys mirándole simultáneamente.

   A la izquierda, con su cabello perfecto, su compañera la agente especial Dana Scully, asignada a él para desacreditar su trabajo, para espiarle, para encontrar una razón para cerrar los Expedientes X y acabar con su búsqueda. Y lo que había hecho, a la postre, era dar validez a su trabajo, poner su Ciencia frente a sus teorías. No para desbancarlas o probarlas equivocadas, sino para demostrar lo que de Verdad hubiera en ellas. Dedicada a esa tarea llevaba ya casi cinco años y, a pesar de las dificultades y los golpes recibidos por el camino, Scully no había dudado ni un segundo de lo acertado de su decisión. Ser leal al hombre en el que creía con el alma y el corazón.

  Frente a esta mitad llena de fuerza y valentía; de profesionalidad y confianza en sí misma, y en su valía… estaba la Scully del lado derecho. Su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

    Su única amiga, en realidad.

   La mujer que el día que entró por primera vez en el despacho fue capaz de ver más allá de las ideas irracionales, de su carácter obsesivo y autocentrado, y descubrir al hombre solo, abatido por el dolor y la culpa. Desde ese momento decidió quedarse a su lado. Desviarse de su propio camino para seguir el de él. Un camino lleno de monstruos, de peligros, de renuncias, de silencios, de dudas…

    Un camino destructivo junto a un hombre destrozado que, al final, iba a acabar también con ella, mientras el lado derecho de su rostro les miraba a los dos desde el otro lado del espejo.

   Pálido. Los labios sin apenas color. Los ojos hundidos en las cuencas y casi cerrados por las lágrimas. Sin el brillo y el fuego del pelo que parecía iluminar el espacio que ocupaba y más allá, hasta alcanzarle a él.

    Mulder comenzó a afeitar el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Frunció las cejas sorprendido al notar que aquí la tarea parecía más difícil. Los pequeños dientes de la cuchilla se enganchaban en el pelo, mucho más largo en este lado, y Scully se encogió de hombros emitiendo un leve gemido un par de veces.

   “Lo siento”, se disculpó cuando la mano de Scully apartó la de él con un gesto de dolor. “Tendré más cuidado”.

   Para evitar más tirones imprevistos, colocó su mano por delante de la cuchilla alisando y peinando con los dedos la zona por donde debía pasar la máquina, más lentamente que antes. Los mechones eran más largos de este lado, donde Scully no había tenido tiempo de usar las tijeras, y caían al lavabo como pequeñas cortinas rojizas y onduladas.

    Esta vez tardó más de cinco minutos, pero por fin vio caer el último mechón. Mulder dejó la máquina en la balda de cristal, y sacudió varias veces los hombros del pijama para retirar los cabellos que se habían quedado pegados durante el proceso. Cuando miró de nuevo al espejo, vio los ojos de Scully fijos en sí misma y una lágrima recorriendo el camino hacia sus labios. Volvió a rodearla con sus brazos al tiempo que le besaba la parte alta de la cabeza. La sensación se le antojó extraña. El extremo de cada cabello, ahora corto y de punta, le cosquilleaba los labios y la nariz. El tacto se le antojó parecido al de su propia barba cuando se pasaba la mano por la cara al despertarse por la mañana, antes de afeitarse.

   Después de un par de minutos inmóviles, los dos mirando la imagen desconcertante que les devolvía el espejo, Scully aspiró por la nariz y se limpió el agüilla que destilaba con el dorso de la mano.

   “Estoy horrible”, afirmó seria, con el tono neutro y convencido que utilizaría para informar del resultado irrefutable de una prueba científica.

   Mulder le cogió las manos en las suyas llevándolas al estómago para abrazarle más fuerte aún, hasta que pensó que le haría daño. No iba a aflojar su abrazo mientras ella no se quejara.

   “No lo estás, Scully… Tú eres mucho más que tu pelo. Lo sabes igual que yo”.

     Y Mulder lo creía realmente. El aspecto de Scully era desconcertante, muy distinto, pero lo cierto es que aunque los mechones y ondas suaves alrededor de su rostro habían desaparecido, el color rojo seguía estando ahí. En un pelo ahora tan corto que desde cierta distancia parecía que estuviera pintado directamente sobre el cráneo. Mulder descubrió además otro efecto óptico inesperado. Sin la distracción del pelo, los ojos parecían aún más azules y los labios destacaban aún más llenos en su rostro. No estaba horrible. Muy distinta, sí, pero a los ojos de Mulder tan atractiva como le había visto siempre.

   Sin la suavidad y delicadeza de las ondas de su cabello rodeando su cara, la expresión de su rostro adquiría una fuerza que, por primera vez, sí era el reflejo fiel de su fuerza interior. Por primera vez no iba a engañar a nadie. No era una mujer fuerte en un cuerpo pequeño y un rostro delicado, casi angelical. Por primera vez era una mujer fuerte, cuya fuerza se reflejaba fielmente en la apariencia de su rostro… aunque fuerte fuera lo último que Scully se sentía en este momento.

   Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Mulder y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

   “¿Cómo voy a ir así a trabajar?”

  Mulder elevó las cejas sorprendido de que esa fuera su primera preocupación. Puso las manos sobre sus orejas, el pulgar acari-ciando sus mejillas, y los otros cuatro dedos dibujando pequeños círculos en el terreno nuevo de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

   “Puedes dejar de trabajar cuando quieras, Scully. Skinner no va a poner ninguna objeción. En realidad, tal vez fuera lo mejor, pero no lo hagas por el pelo. Eres más fuerte que eso. En este momento eres una mujer con una misión. Vencer al cáncer. Eso es lo que verá cualquiera que te mire, como lo veo yo”.

   Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, desde la frente hacia atrás, pasando por encima de la mano de Mulder en su recorrido hasta el cuello.

   “Me siento más pequeña aún de lo que me siento habitualmente. Ningún sospechoso me tomará en serio…, ni la mayoría de los Sheriff”, se lamentó sin querer dar a sus palabras el punto de humor que Mulder captó al instante.

  “A mí no me pareces pequeña. Me pareces… Eres una heroína… Me recuerdas a la teniente Ripley, en la tercera parte de **_Alien_**. Se afeitó la cabeza para luchar contra el monstruo, y venció. Es lo que estás haciendo tú, Scully. Luchar contra tu propio monstruo. Y estoy seguro de que vencerás”.

  Ella bajó la mirada, que hasta entonces había tenido clavada en los ojos de Mulder. Se acercó para apoyar la cara en su pecho. Oía el latido tranquilo de su corazón rever-berando en su mejilla. Sus brazos permanecían juntos, a la altura del pecho, atrapados entre los dos cuerpos, y los separó para rodearle el estómago con ellos.

 “Gracias… por estar aquí. Por todo”, murmuró con la voz atascada en la garganta.

  “Mientras no me eches estaré aquí, pero ahora estás cansada. Deberías ir a dormir. Mañana es domingo, y verás las cosas un poco más claras”.

   Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se separó para volver a su dormitorio. Cuando estaba en el pasillo se volvió de nuevo hacia él y bajó la mirada al suelo.

  “No quiero estar sola en la habitación. ¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?”.

  Mulder trató de controlar el movimiento vertical de sus cejas.

  “Claro. La cama es grande. Estaremos bien”.

     Se adelantó un paso para entrar antes que ella al dormitorio de sus padres, y recoger un par de prendas que había dejado a los pies de la cama. Las sábanas ya estaban retiradas, pero planchó con la mano un lado de la cama, ahuecó la almohada, y dio un rodeo para acomodarse al otro lado.

  “Ya está. Es mucho más cómoda que la mía, Scully. Ya lo verás”, dijo señalando en la dirección del otro dormitorio.

  Ella se acercó y se quitó las zapatillas empujándolas ligeramente debajo de la cama antes de sentarse en el borde. Mulder se acostó y se cubrió con la sábana, y Scully le imitó al momento acostándose de lado, dándole la espalda.

   Después de apagar la luz de la mesilla de noche, él se quedó bocarriba con la cara vuelta en su dirección. Su nariz estaba a un centímetro de su pelo, pero no lo tocaba. Sólo respiró su olor con los ojos cerrados.

  “Buenas noches, Scully”, dijo casi en un murmullo.

    “Buenas noches”, respondió ella.

    El silencio y la oscuridad era todo lo que les rodeaba. Y una tensión espesa que parecía haberles dejado pegados al colchón en la posición en la que se habían acostado. Una vez que la sábana les cubrió, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. Su respiración se volvió inapreciable, como si cada uno intentara que el otro no notara que estaba ahí.

   Scully sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos cerrados. No era esto lo que quería. No era esto lo que quiso decir cuando le pidió dormir a su lado. De pie ante el espejo, entre los brazos de Mulder, había sentido que tenía algo sólido a lo que sujetarse mientras desaparecía el pelo de su cabeza y el suelo bajo sus pies. A los monstruos de este camino no tendría que enfrentarse sola. Mulder estaría a su lado hasta que llegaran juntos al final.

 Esa sensación desapareció como una burbuja de jabón explotando silenciosa en el aire en cuanto quedaron en la cama en posición horizontal. Scully pensó que si no le hubiera visto acostarse detrás de ella, podría jurar que Mulder no estaba ahí. La cama parecía inmensa y vacía. Ni siquiera le sentía respirar, ni notaba el colchón hundido a su espalda bajo su peso.

   ¡Por Dios, Mulder debía pesar casi el doble que ella!.

 ¿Cómo era posible que no sintiera su presencia ahí detrás?. De pie en el baño, pensó que podría desaparecer fácilmente en su abrazo, y ahora… ahora necesitaba lo mismo. No le había pedido dormir a su lado para sentirse más sola que acostada en la pequeña cama de un niño. Quería de nuevo sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sus labios en su cabeza, y su aliento acariciando su piel al lado del cuello. Pedírselo abiertamente no era una opción, pero podía dar un rodeo, utilizar el humor, hablar otro lenguaje. Aquel en el que lo importante era comprender las palabras que no se pronunciaban, en lugar de las otras, tan inútiles a veces.

    “¿Mulder?”.

    “…”.

    “¿Mulder?”, llamó de nuevo.

   “¿Hmmm?”.

   El sonido grave en el fondo de la garganta no engañó a Scully. Sabía que no estaba tan dormido como quería hacerle creer. Ese murmullo vibratorio con los ojos cerrados, a modo de respuesta, era Mulder pensando, no Mulder durmiendo. Scully lo había oído suficientes veces acostado en su sofá, y en el asiento del copiloto, como para recono-cerlo. Ahora necesitaba que su compañero estuviera despierto con ella, no detrás de ella. Tal vez utilizando una de las armas más socorridas de Mulder…

    “La teniente Ripley no se afeitó la cabeza para luchar contra el monstruo… Fue para evitar una epidemia de piojos”.

    Esperó tres segundos y lo notó. El colchón vibrando bajo su cuerpo como respuesta a la risa agitando el de Mulder.

 “Scully, yo estaba tratando tu pequeño problema de altura con sensibilidad. No me quites todo el crédito”.

 “Sé lo que estabas haciendo, Mulder… Gracias”.

  Su tono volvía a ser serio. Scully echó la mano hacia atrás y tanteó con cuidado, notando lo que debían ser las costillas bajo la camiseta. A partir de ahí buscó el brazo y bajó por el hasta que logró enlazar sus dedos con los de la mano derecha de él.

  “Abrázame, Mulder”, se atrevió a pedir al fin.

  Dobló el brazo con el de ella para acercarlos juntos al pecho y abrazarla desde atrás. Hundida en el pelo, sentía su nariz como si fueran las yemas de los dedos pasando despacio por la superficie de un césped recién cortado.

  “Ojala fuera yo quien sufriera este cáncer, scully”, dijo con los labios rozando su oído.

   Ella se dio la vuelta sin apartarle el brazo de su cuerpo. Al quedar frente a frente, la mano bajó a su cintura y la rodeó hasta que llego a la parte baja de su espalda.

 “Y eso, ¿qué cambiaría?”, preguntó. El aliento de sus palabras se mezclaba con la respiración de él.

  “Quiero que tengas la oportunidad de hacer todo lo que te queda por hacer; de demostrarle al mundo de lo que eres capaz”.

 “Me conformaría con demostrárselo a mi familia y a mí misma”.

 “No te creo. Sé lo que bulle dentro de esta cabeza”. Hundió la nariz un poco más y la frotó contra el cuero cabelludo. “Sabes que las respuestas están ahí. El día que descubras dónde buscar habrás logrado marcar esa diferencia en el mundo con la que siempre has soñado. Es muy alentador saber que siempre has pensado a lo grande, a pesar de vivir la mitad del día en un sótano”.

 “Tus sueños tampoco son pequeños, Mulder, ni cortos. No conozco a nadie que haya luchado durante veinticinco años por conseguirlos. La mayoría de la gente ya habría abandonado. Se habría dado por vencido”.

   “Ahora tengo un sueño nuevo. Apenas tiene mes y medio”.

   Scully le acarició la mejilla sin saber qué decir, pero le bastaría ese suave contacto para que entendiera el mensaje atado a el. Lo agradecida que estaba de tenerle. De no estar sola en este momento.

   “Sólo quiero que me sobrevivas, Scully. No es un gran sueño, es lo natural. Es el orden lógico de las cosas. Eres una mujer. La naturaleza os ha hecho más fuertes para que viváis más que nosotros, y eso es lo único que quiero…”.

_… y no vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas._

_________

**08:10 a.m. Domingo**

    Scully sopesaba en su cabeza la idea de sugerirle que este mes compartieran el recibo del agua porque cuando Mulder encontrara el sobre en su buzón, y viera la cifra, dudaba de que volviera a permitirle acercarse a esta bañera nunca más…

    Y es que, en esta bañera, cabía mucha agua.

     Después de esperar pacientemente a que se llenara, y de disolver una dosis extra de sales de baño, entró sentándose con cuidado en el fondo. Estiró las piernas e inclinó el torso hacia atrás apoyando el cuello en el borde almohadillado con una suave toalla. La espuma de limón le cubrió hasta los hombros y el aroma saturó sus orificios nasales hasta alcanzar cada rincón de su cerebro.

    Con los ojos cerrados, Scully reflexionaba acerca de lo diferentes que podían ser los seres humanos. Unos eran felices con un puñado de pipas y una pelota de baloncesto en las manos, mientras que otros conside-raban que el cielo consistía en flotar en un pequeño océano de agua caliente con aroma a limón.

    Y a pesar de ser tan distintos, sentir que la vida no valía realmente la pena el uno sin el otro.

   Scully sonrió para sí y se hundió un poco más en la bañera, hasta que el agua le llegó justo por debajo del labio inferior. Estiraba las piernas cuanto podía, esforzándose por alcanzar los mandos del grifo con los dedos, pero no lo conseguía. En su propia bañera tenía la costumbre de sacar los pies del agua caliente y juguetear con el grifo de metal, más frío. Disfrutaba de la sensación, del contraste de temperatura entre su piel y los mandos metálicos.

   Lo intentó un minuto más, pero no había manera. El otro extremo de la bañera estaba demasiado lejos, y pensó olvidarse del juego…, pero si había algo de lo que Scully se preciaba era de su perseverancia. Algunas personas, incluido Mulder, lo llamarían cabezonería, pero ella les ignoraba.

  Su padre le había enseñado bien la diferencia.

    La perseverancia le había convertido en la primera y única médico de su familia. La perseverancia le había llevado a obtener el segundo puesto al graduarse en la Academia de Quantíco, en una clase en la que era ella y otras dos mujeres frente a treinta y cinco hombres. La perseverancia era lo único que explicaba que llevara casi cinco años tratando de hacer el mejor trabajo posible con el material que Mulder le ponía cada día ante los ojos en el despacho…

     La perseverancia fue, al fin, lo que le llevó a intentar una vez más alcanzar los mandos del grifo a pesar de sus piernas tan cortas. Con un último esfuerzo, puso las manos a cada lado de la bañera para tener un punto de apoyo fijo desde el que estirar el cuerpo. El dedo gordo avanzó un poco más hasta que apenas le separaba unos milímetros del éxito de lo que Scully estaba empezando a considerar su pequeña misión…

    No. Esto era pura cabezonería.

   Se dio cuenta cuando, para lograrlo, inclinó tanto el cuerpo hacia atrás que quedó flotando en la superficie del agua justo antes de que su mano derecha resbalara del borde hacia el interior de la bañera. La mano arrastró el brazo. El brazo arrastró el resto del cuerpo, y Scully acabó totalmente sumergida dando brazadas al aire en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio, y sacar al menos la cabeza del agua.

    Pasaron muchos segundos. El movimiento caótico de brazos y piernas creaba olas que saltaban por encima del borde y salpicaban el suelo, fuera de la bañera, pero al fin logró ponerse a sí misma a salvo de morir ahogada. Una vez que sus manos encontraron los laterales y el trasero volvió a quedar fijo en el fondo, expulsó la espuma de limón de su boca y nariz. Una serie de toses encadenadas sacudieron todo su cuerpo, y a punto estuvieron de enviarla de nuevo a las profundidades.

    Sentada en la posición correcta, la cabeza arriba fuera del agua y el trasero abajo pegado al fondo, el ritmo respiratorio restaurado, y el oleaje en calma, Scully se atrevió a soltar los bordes para limpiarse el agua de los ojos, y poder abrirlos. Se pasó las manos abiertas por la cara para retirar el agua y el pelo a la vez, pero cuando sus dedos llegaron a las sienes y un poco más allá, a la parte alta de la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que no arrastraba con ellos ningún cabello…

    Se quedó inmóvil, con los cinco dedos de cada mano hundidos medio centímetro a cada lado de la cabeza.

_“Sólo quiero que me sobrevivas, Scully…”._

   Era lo último que recordaba antes de caer dormida               

    Flexionó las piernas, llevando las rodillas al pecho, y apoyó la frente en ellas. Sus dedos índice, medio, y pulgar agarraban pequeñas porciones de pelo, ya no quedaba nada a lo que llamar mechones, y tiraba con fuerza aquí y allá obligándoles a crecer de nuevo. A salir de los pequeños orificios en la cabeza en la que debían de estar enrollados cuidadosamente para no enredarse. Scully recordaba una muñeca de Melissa que hacía exactamente eso. La cabeza se desprendía del cuerpo con facilidad para poder introducir su pequeña mano de siete años por el cuello, y tirar de los mechones desde dentro hasta que la muñeca perdía su bonita cabellera rubia. Quedaba prácticamente calva, con apenas medio centímetro de pelo. Lo justo para que pudiera tirar de las puntas con las yemas de sus dedos, y hacer crecer de nuevo la melena, al instante; como en un truco de magia.

   Scully lloró con los ojos cerrados apretados contra las rodillas, y las manos abiertas cubriendo la parte posterior de la cabeza, allí donde Mulder hundía sus propios dedos cada vez que había necesitado su apoyo sin palabras durante estos cinco años…

_Yo también quiero sobrevivirte, Mulder. Esta vez estamos de acuerdo, ¿por qué no se nos puede cumplir al menos uno de nuestros deseos?. Necesito vivir más que tú porque no quiero que vuelvas a quedarte solo. Ya te ha ocurrido dos veces, y no creo que puedas soportarlo una tercera. Si muero a causa de este cáncer sé que esta vez romperé tu espíritu, como si te hubiera asesinado con mis propias manos._

_Necesito sobrevivirte porque no puedes permitirte el lujo de perder a un miembro más de tu familia, y los dos sabemos que eso es lo que soy por mucho que cada vez que surge el tema, ni tú ni yo sepamos realmente qué decir porque todas las palabras parecen erróneas o insuficientes. Compañeros, amigos, amigos íntimos, pareja, novios... Ningún término parece ajustarse a la definición de lo que somos, excepto una… Yo soy tu única familia, y tú formas parte de la mía. No soy sólo yo, mamá también te considera uno de nosotros. Las dos sabemos cómo te sentirás si yo muero antes porque ambas sabemos lo que se siente cuando pierdes a un miembro de tu familia…_

_Algunas noches no puedo conciliar el sueño, pensando cómo será el primer día que tengas que entrar de nuevo en el despacho cuando yo no… No parece gran cosa. Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de las mañanas ya estás ahí cuando llego yo. En cinco años, no creo que haya llegado antes que tú al despacho más de tres o cuatro veces. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar morderme con fuerza el labio inferior para que no se me escapen las lágrimas cuando imagino el vaso de plástico con el café humeante en la esquina de tu escritorio. El que habrás dejado preparado para cuando yo llegue, exactamente como me gusta. Con un chorrito de crema y sin azúcar. A veces con un donuth o alguna otra pieza dulce de las que sabes que me hacen la boca agua. Ese día no entraré, ni sonreiré dándote las gracias por este detalle al que me tienes acostumbrada. Sé que en parte lo haces para que te sonría, y me asusta que_ _llegue el día en que ya no encuentres razón para comprar un café por la mañana…_

_Pienso adónde mirarás cuando hagas un descanso en la lectura de un expediente, levantes los ojos por encima del borde del papel, y yo no esté en tu campo de visión. Cuando oigas un comentario entre dientes mientras esperas el ascensor, y yo no esté apoyando mi hombro en tu brazo recordándote que importa lo que yo opine, no lo que ellos murmuren._

_¿Qué va a ser de ti cuando lances al aire una teoría y yo no esté cerca para hacerte dudar?. ¿Para hacer que pienses dos veces antes de acercarte a lo desconocido sin pruebas, sin tu placa, sin tu arma, sin mí para proteger tu espalda mientras avanzas?. ¿Para tirar de ti y traerte de nuevo a la luz para que no te pierdas una vez más en otras mentes… o en las propias tinieblas de la tuya?._

   Scully estiró las piernas y alcanzó el champú del borde, detrás de ella. Depositó una cantidad como del tamaño de una nuez en la palma de la mano, para lavarse el pelo. La sensación era como lavar…nada. Una nuez de gel que siempre había parecido apropiada y que ahora producía una cantidad de espuma desmesurada, casi absurda, para limpiar una superficie lisa. Scully ni siquiera se planteó enjabonar el cabello una segunda vez, como era su costumbre, sino que agarró el brazo de la ducha y se dio una rociada para aclararlo y acabar lo antes posible.

    Al comenzar el aseo del resto del cuerpo, con el gel de limón, pensó que el baño relajante en esta bañera tamaño Jumbo, en casa de Mulder, no le estaba haciendo tan feliz como había imaginado. Al contrario. Se sentía pequeña, perdida en el océano. A punto de desaparecer en cuanto retirase el tapón y el remolino le arrastrase al abismo.

    Este era el primer baño que tomaba desde que comenzaran las sesiones de radiote-rapia. Hasta hoy se había limitado a las duchas rápidas, principalmente por razones de tiempo. Entre el trabajo y las constantes citas médicas era imposible encontrar un hueco para relajarse. Además estaba el cansancio, la sensación de vértigo, las nauseas… Scully nunca había sido tan consciente de las sensaciones, casi todas desagradables, de su cuerpo, ni se había parado a mirarlo detenidamente hasta este momento en que, sentada en la bañera, se dio cuenta de que era como si faltasen…trozos de sí misma.

  Al extender la espuma por el brazo comprobó que el bíceps, que siempre había estado ahí suavemente definido, había desaparecido por completo. Con el puño cerrado flexionó el codo e hizo un esfuerzo de contracción muscular, pero no captó el menor movimiento o elevación bajo la piel. Subió un poco más, hasta el hombro, y lo sintió extraño. Como si no fuera el suyo. La superficie suave, redondeada, con su almohadillado interior gracias a la forma del músculo deltoides también había desapa-recido. Encontró ángulos que no había visto nunca en sí misma. Podía reconocer al tacto huesos que hasta hoy sólo había tocado en esqueletos de cadáveres en la Facultad, y en algunas autopsias. Podía señalar las partes que componían su propia clavícula y, si echaba el brazo hacia atrás, podía trazar con los dedos prácticamente todo el perímetro del omóplato.

   Scully soltó la esponja y se miró a sí misma con atención. Desde su punto de vista, apenas notaba la diferencia, pero se llevó la mano derecha al pecho izquierdo para sostenerlo en la palma abierta, y lo sintió como vacío. Eso explicaba porque llevaba cuatro días abrochándose el sujetador en el último cierre, en lugar del primero. No era sólo que estuviera adelgazando, que todo su cuerpo estuviera perdiendo la capa de grasa que dibujaba sus curvas bajo la piel. Sus pechos desaparecían aún más rápidamente que el resto del cuerpo.

 Scully sentía que el cáncer le estaba convirtiendo en un cuadro abandonado a la intemperie; sus líneas y colores perdiendo definición e intensidad mucho antes de que el paisaje desapareciera por completo. Mucho antes de que el cáncer acabase con su vida, la incapacidad física, la confusión mental, y el dolor le impedirían reconocerse como ser humano, y antes incluso, dejaría de reconocerse como mujer.

   Al mirar abajo, comprobó con tristeza que esta fase ya había comenzado. Su pelo, su pecho, la capacidad de su cuerpo de responder al deseo… Sus caderas ya no formaban dos paréntesis suaves con la entrada protegida por el vello rojizo todavía ahí, pero dolorosamente escaso. Como si su cuerpo hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y se encontrara de nuevo al inicio de comenzar a ser mujer. Cuando aún no lo controlaba porque ni siquiera lo comprendía…

_________

**08:55 a.m. Domingo**

    Mulder tenía ya el café a punto de hervir en la cafetera, y la mesa lista para sentarse a desayunar, cuando Scully se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior. Vaqueros, y camiseta blanca con el lema **_Smart Girls Club_**. Le saludó con una sonrisa mientras llenaba dos vasos con zumo de naranja, y vio cómo se llevaba la mano a la frente, sobre la línea del pelo, y bajaba la mirada autoconsciente.

  Mulder leyó el mensaje en las cejas levemente arrugadas. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse trayendo su dedo índice bajo su barbilla y elevarla hasta que no le quedó más remedio que mirarle a los ojos.

   “Para ser mi primer corte de pelo no ha quedado nada mal”, comentó con su mueca de medio lado. “Si vuelven a cerrarnos los Expedientes X y consiguen echarme del FBI, aún estoy a tiempo de reconducir mi vida profesional. Puedo dedicarme al noble arte del cortar y peinar. Mirarte me inspira suficiente confianza como para creer que no me moriré de hambre”.

     Ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

   “Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que a partir de ahora voy a dormir diez o quince minutos más cada día. No necesito alisarme el pelo, ni utilizar el secador”.

  “¿Ves?. Ha funcionado, Scully. Te dije que hoy verías las cosas un poco más claras”. Mulder tocó con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja. “Tus pequeños trozos de coral me gustan aún más, ahora que no quedan semiocultos en el pelo”.

  Scully se sentó a la mesa sintiéndose reconfortada. Ojala todo se pudiera mejorar con un poco de su humor irónico… 

 “¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Scully?. Nos quedan unas diez horas antes de que tengamos que volver. No deberíamos salir más tarde de las 19h si queremos llegar a una hora decente. Mañana hay que madrugar”.

  “Quiero volver a la playa de rocas. Y no podemos irnos sin probar algunos de los pescados y mariscos de la zona”.

    “Por mí, de acuerdo”.

   Mulder se sentó enfrente y dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, demasiado caliente. Lo soltó en el platillo frunciendo los labios, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su móvil. Lo dejó encima de la mesa, en medio de los dos, y la miró a los ojos.

  “¿Puedo hacerte una foto, Scully?”, preguntó bajando la voz como si quisiera evitar que alguien más lo oyera.

  Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Desde ayer le había tomado tres fotografías sin pedirle permiso; puede que alguna más sin que se diera cuenta. Sabía por qué, ahora, necesi-taba preguntarle primero, y quería llorar y darle las gracias a la vez.

   “Sí”, respondió.

 Cogió el móvil y pulsó ella misma los botones necesarios para encender la cámara, antes de devolvérselo. Mulder encuadró la imagen asegurándose de que aparecía nítida desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta donde su cuerpo desaparecía tras la mesa. El logo perfectamente legible en el pecho.

  Scully resistió el impulso de llevarse la mano a la cabeza para cubrirse un poco. Cuando oyó el _click_ pensó que apagaría la cámara y la dejaría en la mesa, pero el presionó el botón adecuado y con la imagen fija en la pantalla, la giró para que viera el resultado.

    “No estás horrible, Scully”, repitió como si acabara de decirlo sólo medio minuto antes.

   Le mostraba la fotografía como si fuera una prueba irrefutable en un expediente X.

    No. No lo estaba. Sus ojos azules mirando a la cámara parecían ocupar la mitad de la imagen, y no era consciente de haber curvado los labios en esa pequeña sonrisa que mostraba los dientes superiores y el borde de la encía.

_______

Capítulo Décimo, segunda parte: Sin sesión. Domingo.

**09:15 a.m. Domingo**

    Cuando aún estaban a mitad de camino, en dirección al pueblo, escucharon música. Las notas aumentaban de volumen según se acercaban y, para cuando aparcaron junto al destartalado campo de fútbol, comprobaron que habían llegado justo a tiempo. El pueblo entero estaba de fiesta. No tenían ni idea de qué era lo que celebraban, pero había música y la gente en la calle vestía ropa que, claramente, no era la que utilizaban a diario para salir a pescar.

    Mulder apagó el motor y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la portezuela al ver que ella no se había movido. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en el regazo y las observaba con atención, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía.

   “¿Estás bien, Scully?”, preguntó notando que algo le preocupaba.

    “No sé si quiero salir ahí. Hay… demasiada gente”, respondió en voz baja.

   Sí. Mulder comprobó que parecía haber mucha más gente que ayer. Incluso dentro del coche y con la música de fondo, podía oír el bullicio a lo lejos. Y la gente pasaba a su lado, solos o en pequeños grupos, paseando tranquilamente. Algunos se les quedaban mirando un momento al pasar cerca del coche.

   Mulder señaló con el dedo fuera del parabrisas a pesar de que ella mantenía la cabeza baja.

   “No necesitas preocuparte. Pasarás tan desapercibida como una aguja en un pajar”.

    Scully le miró con su ceja confusa antes de seguir la dirección del brazo. Por una de las empinadas calles que se abrían a su derecha, en sentido diagonal, bajaba un pequeño grupo de jóvenes. Dos chicos y dos chicas de unos veinte años hablando anima-damente, todos vestidos con ropas que parecían haber sacado de un baúl cerrado y hallado en un mercadillo. Pero lo que de verdad llamaba la atención eran sus cabezas. Una de las chicas llevaba el pelo corto. Cortísimo. No más de medio centímetro de longitud, y su color no era un bonito castaño rojizo… era un impactante azul eléctrico que Scully sabía que había visto en algún sitio, aunque en este momento no podía recordar donde… ¡Oh, sí. Espera!... Algunos de los peces de Mulder tenían ese mismo tono de azul formando una línea junto a otra roja a lo largo de sus cuerpos. Nadaban formando un grupito de media docena moviéndose juntos por el acuario como protegiéndose unos a otros, dado su pequeño tamaño.

   El resto de los jóvenes también lucía peinados originales, pero una vez que les perdieron de vista, Mulder no habría sabido cómo describirlos. A su mente venían palabras sueltas como _Crestas… Morados… Puntas verdes_ … Y una expresión que su madre solía utilizar cuando era niño:

 _Cortado a mordiscos_.

   Mulder estaba seguro que dos de ellos, los dos chicos, se lo habían cortado mutua-mente el uno al otro, utilizando esa _técnica_.

  Scully no necesitó otro empujón más para decidirse a salir del coche.

 Una vez que comenzaron a caminar, sus pasos les llevaron en la dirección de dónde venía la música que, en un pueblo pequeño y antiguo, sólo podía desembocar en un sitio.

   La plaza central.

 Era difícil reconocer que se trataba de la misma plaza que vieran ayer. Un área de forma rectangular con árboles alineados a lo largo de sus lados más largos. Entre ellos se disponían bancos de madera en los que descansar a la sombra. En medio quedaba una zona amplia por la que ayer paseaban las personas mayores tratando de evitar que los niños les arrollaran con sus bicicletas. Hoy sin embargo, no parecía que quedara ni un centímetro de espacio libre.

   En uno de los extremos de la plaza, por donde llegaron, habían instalado una colchoneta enorme rodeada de una red de unos dos metros de altura. Dentro, cuatro niños buceaban bajo una mar de pequeñas pelotas de plástico multicolores. De vez en cuando uno sacaba la cabeza y los brazos a la superficie con un grito de entusiasmo llamando la atención de los adultos que esperaban al otro lado de la red. Mulder se acercó a leer el cartel pegado a la red que especificaba las normas para tener acceso a la diversión que se veía en las caras de los niños dejándose caer en plancha sobre las bolas.

_Acceso prohibido a mayores de doce años o más de 1,60m de altura, leyó para sí._

 “¡Eh, Scully!. ¿Quieres probar?. Creo que estás por debajo del límite, así que te dejarán entrar. Parece divertido. Si midiera treinta centímetros menos, entraría de cabeza”, aseguró.

   Scully temía que si le perdiera de vista un segundo podía encontrar a su compañero exactamente así; nadando entre bolas de colores con una sonrisa mayor que la de los niños.

   Leyó el cartel ella misma.

 “A mí tampoco me permitirían, Mulder. Se entiende que no pueden pasar los mayores de doce años en ningún caso. Y si eres menor de esa edad, pero mides más de 1,60m, tampoco tienes acceso”.

  El lo volvió a leer y le dio un par de vueltas en su mente.

   “Esa norma no está redactada con claridad. Da lugar a varias interpretaciones. Si interponemos una queja tenemos posibilida-des de ganar. Tal vez nos compensen con un par de accesos gratis”, dijo lanzando chispas de entusiasmo por los ojos.

  “No pienso meterme en un pleito para darme unos cuantos revolcones gratis en un millar de bolas de colores, aunque te doy la razón. Esta norma es como mínimo confusa”, concedió muy seria.

_Pues a mí no me importaría meterme en un pleito a cambio de verte revolcándote, sea donde sea._

  En ese momento sonó un timbre, y el encargado de la atracción comenzó a dar palmadas para atraer la atención de los niños. Se había acabado su tiempo y debían salir para dar su oportunidad al siguiente grupo, que ya esperaba excitado. Se formó un pequeño tumulto entre los que debían salir y los que querían entrar, y el resto de la gente distraída mientras caminaba. Los agentes se vieron empujados y obligados a avanzar.

   “Si hubiera existido esa atracción cuando yo era niño, habría pasado mucho tiempo revolcándome”.

  Lo dicho. Mejor no perder de vista a Mulder…

   “¿Qué edad tenías cuando alcanzaste el 1,60m?”.

  “No estoy seguro. Creo que fue poco después de cumplir los once años”.

   “A estas alturas se te habría acabado la diversión hace mucho tiempo, Mulder”, bromeó.

 “Tú, en cambio, vas a poder seguir disfrutando de la atracción hasta que seas una venerable ancianita. Te envidio, Scully. Me veo esperando fuera de la red a que suene el timbre, mientras te recuerdo que sujetes bien la dentadura postiza para no perderla”.

   Soltaron unas carcajadas simultáneas que hicieron volver algunas cabezas a su alrededor.

   Avanzaron un poco más entre la gente que iba y venía en las dos direcciones, cuando Scully sintió que le cogía la mano para entrelazar los dedos obligándola a acelerar el paso. Iba a preguntarle que a qué tanta prisa, pero no hizo falta.

   “Vamos, Scully. Si Bill tiene una linterna, yo también quiero una”.

   “¿Qué?”.

   Tuvo que pedir disculpas al no poder evitar tropezar un par de veces con los que venían hacia ella más deprisa de lo que le hubiera gustado. No sabía hacia donde le arrastraba porque con las prisas y la gente, sólo podía preocuparse de no perder el equilibrio. Si llegara a caerse, lo más probable era que todo acabara ahí, pisoteada en una estampida humana.

   Por suerte, la carrera duró poco. Apenas veinte metros, y Scully se encontró ante un puesto en el que, en principio, sólo distinguió un montón de objetos de todas las formas y colores imaginables, la mayoría de pequeño tamaño. Estaban colocados uno al lado del otro, casi pegados, y en varios niveles y alturas. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, cayó en la cuenta.

   “¿Una tómbola, Mulder?”.

   El ya tenía una sonrisa llena de dientes y un billete pequeño en la mano.

   “Tres disparos”, dijo soltando el dinero en el mostrador.

   El hombre, al otro lado, lo cogió y entregó al agente una de las armas apoyadas en la esquina. Mientras buscaba la munición en una bolsa sujeta a la cintura, le vio pasar la escopeta a Scully.

   “¿No va a disparar usted?”.

   “No. Mi amiga tiene mejor puntería”.

   El hombre miró a Scully de arriba abajo un par de veces, como si dudara de que tuviera la edad reglamentaria para sostener un arma. Ella pensó en sacar su placa para que se tranquilizara. No se iba a meter en ningún lío legal por dejar un arma en sus manos… aunque fuera una escopeta que medía más de la mitad que ella misma.

   “¿En serio me vas a hacer disparar en una tómbola, Mulder?”, preguntó incrédula.

  “Es culpa tuya. Si no me hubieras contado la historia de las cuatro linternas no habríamos llegado a esto. Quiero la mía”, dijo haciendo avanzar su labio inferior, y fingiendo la voz de un niño a punto de pillar una rabieta.

    Scully sujetó la escopeta como si lo hiciera cada día, para abrirla por la mitad y cargarla con uno de los tres perdigones. Cuando apuntó al fondo y cerró el ojo izquierdo, Mulder miró también al frente, a la fila de objetos multicolores en el nivel inferior.

   “No veo que haya ninguna…”.

**_¡Bang!._ **

  El palillo de dientes se partió por la mitad y cayó arrastrando su carga hasta el suelo, como un árbol en el bosque. El hombre lo recogió y se lo entregó a Scully haciendo un gesto de admiración con las cejas. Ella le ignoró y entregó el trofeo a Mulder.

  “Tu linterna… Sé que no es el mismo modelo, pero es que han pasado casi veinte años”.

    Mulder miraba el premio en su mano con la boca tan abierta como la del encargado. No por la rapidez y puntería de Scully, sino por el premio en sí. Su propia linterna, cortesía de Scully, no era como la de ella y sus hermanos, eso era verdad… La suya era mil veces mejor.

   Scully había disparado en una tómbola para conseguirle una linterna… en forma de platillo volante. Una nave redonda de color plateado que al pulsar el pequeño interruptor, emitía un haz de luz de forma triangular. Mulder captó la idea al instante. Si en lugar de apuntar hacia delante, apuntaba el haz de luz hacia abajo, el efecto era el de una nave alienígena proyectando su cono de luz sobre la desdichada víctima a punto de ser abducida.

    Mulder no sabía si considerarlo una idea ingeniosa, o, dadas las circunstancias, una nota de humor negro…

   “Lo que está claro, es que esta mañana no te tiemblan las manos, Scully”, reconoció optimista.

 “En realidad, sí. Me tiemblan un poco”, respondió estirando el brazo.

 Mulder comprobó que efectivamente la mano temblaba, lo cual era triste y digno de admiración al mismo tiempo. Scully había conseguido una linterna para él a pesar de todo, y al primer disparo.

   Aún le quedaban dos perdigones más.

 Mulder volvió a fijar su atención en las hileras de regalos y pequeños objetos, básicamente inútiles, a los que Scully debía dirigir su puntería.

**_¡Bang!._ **

 Esta vez el disparo fue más inesperado, si cabe, que el primero. No le había mirado mientras colocaba el perdigón en el arma, ni había decidido a dónde quería que apuntara…, pero había acertado de pleno como la primera vez. El palillo de dientes partido por la mitad, y el regalo que sostenía, en el suelo de la tómbola. Vio al hombre recoger algo cuadrado y rojo metido en una bolsa de plástico, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Scully se lo arrebató rápidamente de las manos, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

   “¿Qué es?”, preguntó Mulder sorprendido de ver lo que hacía.

 Scully ya tenía abierta la escopeta y preparaba el tercer perdigón.

 “Te lo enseño más tarde”, respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente, apuntando con cuidado.

  “¡Oh!”.

 Mulder archivó en su mente esta también, _Scully misteriosa_ , junto a la docena de Scullys distintas que había visto en poco más de un día.

 “¿Hay algo más que te gustaría tener, Mulder?”.

 “¿Eh?... ¿De la tómbola, quieres decir?”, adivinó viéndola con el dedo en el gatillo esperando a que él se decidiera. “Ese rascador que…”

**_¡Bang!._ **

  Scully derribó el objeto antes de que tuviera tiempo de acabar la frase. El hombre lo cogió del suelo, y esta vez se lo entregó directa-mente a Mulder.

 “Yo, en su lugar, no la dejaría escapar, caballero”, dijo el hombre. “Si se lo pide, la señorita le conseguirá la Luna de un perdigonazo”, dijo convencido.

   Mientras observaba encantado su segundo (o tercer) regalo, Mulder pensó que no la necesitaba. El ya sentía que tenía a su lado las estrellas.

  El rascador en cuestión era en realidad un artilugio alargado forrado de pelo sintético, pensado para rascarse la espalda. Una imitación de una garra unida a un mango a la que, según la imaginación de cada uno, se le podía atribuir cierto parecido con una garra de león, de oso… o incluso de un bigfoot.

  Mulder lo estrenó en la espalda de ella, rascándole con suavidad en medio de los omóplatos.

 _“¡Hmmmmmmm!”,_ ronroneó Scully cerrando los ojos.

  Le bastó con mirar su expresión para decidir que había sido una elección más que acertada.

    Mulder se acercó a su oído.

 “Voy a tener que comprar otro par de disparos. Esta vez procura fallar a propósito, o esta gente comenzará a sospechar que juegas con ventaja”.

   Movió las cejas un par de veces a la vez que ponía la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, bajo la chaqueta, no en la zona que acostumbraba para dirigirla con discreción sino un poco más abajo, donde esperaba encontrar su arma. Se sorprendió al notar que en este momento no la llevaba encima, y retiró la mano rápidamente. Esa no era la parte baja de su espalda, sino más bien, la parte alta de su…

  “¿Dónde has dejado tu arma, Scully?”, susurró.

    “Estamos de vacaciones, y es domingo. La dejé en el dormitorio”.

  “Espero que no nos veamos en medio de algún altercado que te obligue a pegar un par de perdigonazos al aire, y quedes en evidencia”.

     Scully le devolvió el arma al encargado.

  “Estamos de fiesta, Mulder. Por un día olvídate de la placa y la pistola”.

   Siguieron avanzando despacio hacia el otro extremo de la plaza, unas veces cogidos de la mano, y otras prácticamente ocupando los dos el mismo espacio, cuando la gente a su alrededor les empujaba uno contra el otro.

    “¿Crees que habrán instalado una montaña rusa?”.

  “¿En un pueblo tan pequeño?. Lo dudo mucho, Mulder. Y en todo caso no creo que te convenga. Tienes tendencia a marearte”.

   “Bueno, ahora tengo el té de jengibre. Si lo hubiera conocido antes, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Puede que, en lugar del FBI, me hubiera atrevido a ingresar en la Marina”, bromeó dándole un pequeño codazo.

   “¿Y arriesgarte a que te destinen a una Base Naval bajo las órdenes de mi hermano Bill?”, preguntó con sarcasmo.

    “… Aunque creo que me encontraría más en mi elemento si me decidiera por la Aviación”, concluyó pensándolo mejor.

    “Al menos, ahí arriba, ya tendrías la mitad del camino hecho para llegar a dónde realmente quieres estar”.

 “¡Je, Je, Je!. Hoy te encuentro especialmente graciosa, Scully”.

  “No hago más que recoger tus propias palabras. Como ya conoces la vida en este planeta, pretendes buscarla en otra parte…”.

  “¿Tú nunca pensante en ingresar en la Marina?. ¿Por qué no seguiste el camino de tu padre y Bill, en lugar de optar por el FBI?”.

   Se detuvo un momento, como si necesitara pensar en la respuesta, mientras dejaba que la gente se moviera, y avanzara a su alrededor.

 “Mi padre sentía que era su obligación establecer la línea que debía seguir mi vida desde que ingresé en la Facultad de Medicina. Por supuesto, yo no iba a consentir algo así, y decidí tomar un camino totalmente opuesto a lo que él esperaba. Nos queríamos, pero llegó un momento en que tuve que dejar claro que mi vida era mía, y yo tomaba todas las decisiones. Si hubiera ingresado en la Marina, su necesidad de control y de asegurarse de que hacía las cosas del modo que él consideraba correcto, hubiera sido un problema mucho mayor.

  Respecto a Bill… Bueno, parece que mi Juramento Hipocrático, y de Lealtad a mi país en el FBI no tienen el mismo valor que el que él mismo hizo en la Marina. Tengo la sensación de que si yo formara parte de la Marina, Bill sentiría que sus medallas no valen tanto si al fin y al cabo también las puede ganar una mujer… No siempre ha sido fácil querer a Bill, o al menos tenerle respeto”.

   “Scully, la próxima vez que discutamos dos teorías totalmente opuestas en un caso, y estemos tan cansados que queramos abofetear al otro para convencerle, recuerda que al menos hay algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo. A veces es difícil querer a Bill”.

      Scully sonrió para sí.

   “Tú también has sido a veces difícil de querer, Mulder”, murmuró queriendo y a la vez no queriendo que él lo oyera.

  “¿Eh?”, preguntó fingiendo no tener la menor idea de por qué Scully pensaría así de él.

   “Una vez, hablando con mi amiga Ellen, le dije que eras un gilipollas”.

  “¡Oh!... Bueno. Ya que estamos revelando secretillos, te diré que no eres la única. Hay mucha gente, justo encima del despacho, que opina exactamente como tú”.

  “No lo creía de verdad ni siquiera entonces. Es sólo que Ellen estaba empeñada en buscarme una cita, y tú eras quien estaba más a mano en ese momento. Hacía poco que trabajábamos juntos, y todavía me estaba preguntando qué había en tu vida además de alienígenas y conspiraciones”.

 “En aquella época, absolutamente nada más. La verdad es que realmente era un gilipollas. Ahora también tú formas parte de mi vida, y eso lo cambia todo”.

  “¡Ay!”.

  Scully emitió un pequeño quejido cuando un niño chocó con ella. No le había visto acercarse corriendo, con un vehículo de juguete en las manos, y al no poder frenar a tiempo, el frente del camión de bomberos impactó de lleno en su cadera.

   “Perdone, señora”, se disculpó asustado.

 “¿Dónde es el fuego?”, preguntó Mulder tranquilizando al niño y asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que Scully estaba bien.

 “No hay fuego. Es un camión de juguete”, explicó el chico, de unos siete años, como si fuera necesario especificar ese detalle.

 “¡Ah!. Tienes tanta prisa que pensé que habría un fuego enorme en alguna parte”.

  “No. En la cisterna sólo cabe medio vaso de agua. No vale para apagar un fuego de verdad. Sólo para jugar con mi amigo Henry”.

  El niño señaló detrás de los agentes dando a entender que su amigo estaba en algún sitio en esa dirección, en medio de la multitud. Cuando se volvieron a mirar, salió corriendo sin despedirse.

   Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

 “Vamos a sentarnos, Mulder. Estoy algo cansada”.

   Se dirigieron a los bancos que se repartían entre las hileras de árboles. Cuando Scully dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, él no estaba seguro de si era por el cansancio habitual o por el golpe en la cadera. Pero el gesto de incomodidad fue tan leve que esta vez decidió dejarlo pasar sin preguntar.

 Después de unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de las ramas moviéndose con la brisa sobre sus cabezas, y de la música que provenía del extremo final de la plaza, Scully miró al frente.

  “No te he contado cómo acabó la cita que me preparó Ellen”.

  “No”.

 “Rob tampoco era un gilipollas, pero la conversación con él no era ni de lejos tan interesante como las que mantenía contigo a diario. Donde haya una Conspiración, o un Bigfoot hembra, que se quiten los Impuestos y Planes Urbanísticos del Estado”, aseguró.

  “¿Quieres decir que, aunque no sueles estar de acuerdo con mis teorías e incluso a veces crees que estoy loco, lo que digo te resulta interesante”.

 “Sí. A falta de mejor palabra que lo defina, _Interesante_ puede valer”.

 “Scully, esto merece un brindis. Siempre ha creído que lo que hacían mis teorías era provocarte un deseo irresistible de darme una patada en la espinilla”.

  “Eso, a veces, también”, reconoció.

  Mulder se levantó de improviso y cruzó al otro lado de la plaza, deteniéndose unos pocos metros más adelante. Le vio pararse a hablar con una mujer sentada al lado de un pequeño puesto, pero desde su banco no podía ver de qué era, ni tampoco oír lo que decían. Al cabo de un minuto regresó sorteando con cuidado a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino para evitar que se cayera lo que traía en las manos.

   Cuando llegó hasta ella se sentó a su lado y le entregó la nube de algodón de azúcar que acababa de comprar.

  “A tu salud, Scully. Y para que mis teorías te sigan pareciendo interesantes mucho tiempo”.

  Mulder metió el índice en medio de la nube y lo giró varias veces hasta que separó una porción que se metió al momento en la boca.

 “¿Estamos brindando con algodón de azúcar,  Mulder?”.

  El hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza sin dejar de saborear el dulce.

 “El otro día fue con té. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme”.

 Scully giró su propio dedo unas cuantas veces, y probó la nube. Enseguida hizo una mueca de desagrado, y miró el algodón como si acabara de lamer la suela de un zapato.

  “¿Qué ocurre?”.

 “Sabe a metal”, respondió con un gesto de decepción.

 La expresión de Mulder se tornó seria al instante, y le cogió la nube de la mano.

 “Lo siento. Sólo quería que fuera divertido. No lo he vuelto a probar desde que era niño”.

 “¡Mulder, no es culpa tuya!”.

  Scully no sabía si le estaba disculpando por este hecho, o por todo lo demás desde que le conoció. Lo había repetido tantas veces que le salía sin pensar, como su **_Estoy_** **_Bien, Mulder_**. Las dos frases se habían convertido en respuestas automáticas, una sincera y la otra no tanto.

  Mulder no se creía ninguna de las dos.

  Se puso en pie de nuevo y se acercó a una papelera cercana. Ella le adivinó las intenciones y le siguió para detenerle, agarrándole del borde de la cazadora.

  “¿Qué vas a hacer?”, preguntó en un tono tan serio que le dejó inmóvil, con el movimiento del brazo congelado, a punto de soltar la nube de algodón en la papelera.

 “Tirarlo. Tenía que haberte preguntado primero”.

  “¿Por qué?. ¿Porque en este momento no lo puedo tomar?”.

  “Sí”.

  “Pero tú sí puedes. Estabas disfrutando de algo que no hacías desde que eras niño. ¿Por qué negarte a ti mismo este momento agradable?”.

   Mulder miraba el algodón en su mano, aún flotando sobre la papelera.

  “Si no puedo compartirlo contigo, no merece la pena”, respondió bajando tanto la voz que Scully no estaba segura de haber oído todas las palabras. Si se había perdido alguna, la expresión de Mulder terminó de dar significado a la frase.

   Le arrebató la nube de la mano y en su lugar entrelazó sus dedos para llevarle al banco y sentarse más juntos que antes.

  “¿Quién ha dicho que no podemos compartirlo?. Hay más de un modo de hacer las cosas. ¿No eras tú el experto en mirar los hechos de modo diferente a como lo hacen los demás?. Tu forma única de pensar fue lo que te convirtió en el héroe de la Sección de Crímenes Violentos durante un par de años”.

   “También fue lo que me llevó al sótano del FBI”, le recordó sin poder evitar un gesto de autodesprecio.

   “Sí, bueno. Tampoco hace falta entrar en detalles”, bromeó con el índice de su mano izquierda girando en el algodón.

 Cuando consideró que estaba suficientemente cubierto de hilo de azúcar lo apoyó en el labio inferior de Mulder. El se quedó inmóvil mirando el dedo, ahora tan cerca, que para verlo nítidamente tenía que forzar la vista hasta que sus pupilas prácticamente desaparecían bajo los párpados inferiores. Dudó un momento, pero Scully movió ligeramente la yema dándole dos golpecitos en medio del labio pidiéndole en silencio que abriera la boca.

   Cuando lo hizo, la sensación fue tan… Mulder agarró el borde del banco con las dos manos y cerró los labios alrededor de la segunda falange. El dedo recubierto de azúcar se apoyó en la superficie de su lengua, y él hizo presión contra el paladar. Al principio suave, como si temiera hacerle daño, y ejerciendo más fuerza cuando el índice comenzó a deslizarse de su boca. El tacto de su dedo al rozar sus papilas gustativas y el borde de sus dientes por abajo, y las estrías del paladar por arriba le provocó un escalofrío desde la base de la columna hasta el cuello. Había cerrado los ojos y, cuando los abrió, Scully le estaba mirando fijamente, sin parpadear, expulsando por sus labios abiertos el aire que había retenido inconscientemente en sus pulmones.

   La uña nacarada y perfecta estaba aún rozando su labio superior, cuando Mulder hizo un gesto con la mirada hacia un lado. Ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos hasta detenerse en dos figuras delante de ellos, a menos de tres metros. Dos mujeres les miraban fijamente, una de ellas inclinada levemente sobre la otra, murmurando algo sin apartar la vista de los agentes. Las dos superaban los sesenta años, y Scully retiró el dedo sintiendo el calor en las orejas, como si la propia Margaret le hubiera pillado en un momento algo comprometido.

   Mulder no se dejó amilanar. Miró a las mujeres con la misma intensidad que ellas, y les dirigió una sonrisa amplia con las cejas tan altas, que les hizo tropezar la una con la otra en sus prisas por desaparecer.

   “Sí. Compartir así el algodón de azúcar también está muy bien”, comentó tratando de que Scully pensara en lo divertido de la escena más que en la carne de gallina que debía cubrir su piel, como la que sentía en sí mismo.

   “Esto es un pueblo pequeño, Mulder. La gente pone atención a situaciones que en Washington pasarían totalmente inadvertidas.

    “¿Situaciones?. Yo sólo estaba disfrutando de mi nube de algodón de azúcar”, respondió adoptando un tono neutral, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

    “Creo que eso es exactamente lo que han pensado esas mujeres. Que lo estabas disfrutando”.

     “¡Ouch!”.

   Mulder no supo qué más decir, y ella decidió callarse de una vez.

     Dejaron pasar el tiempo en un silencio no demasiado incómodo. Mulder tomaba bocados de azúcar de vez en cuando, utilizando para ello su propio dedo. Ya lo había girado media docena de veces, y tenía la impresión de que la nube tenía exactamente el mismo tamaño.

    “Scully, si continuo comiendo azúcar yo solo me va a dar un coma diabético. Espero que hayas traído alguna ampolla de insulina en tu equipaje”.

    Ella sonrió viéndole tragar otro bocado mientras se quejaba.

   “El algodón de azúcar es casi todo aire. Creo que, por esta vez, tu cuerpo lo soportará”.

   “No me estoy comiendo el aire. Me estoy comiendo el azúcar. Creo que ya noto cómo se me funden los dientes”.

    “Siento no poder ayudarte”, dijo mirando el algodón con deseo a la vez que recordaba el sabor desagradable en su boca.

  Esa sensación debía ser la exacta definición de la expresión _Comer con los_ _ojos antes que con el estómago._

Pasaron delante de ellos dos docenas más de personas, y Mulder hizo su elección. Se acercó a los dos chicos, de unos quince años, que en ese momento caminaban delante del banco.

“Soy demasiado viejo para tanto azúcar. Seguro que vosotros podéis con ello”.

Sin más, le entregó la nube a uno de ellos, que la agarró sin decir palabra. La sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro. El otro chico reaccionó cuando el agente ya estaba de espaldas, a punto de sentarse junto a Scully.

“Gracias”, dijo encantado, como si en lugar de una nube de algodón de azúcar mordisqueada, le hubiera caído maná del cielo.

Durante varios minutos permanecieron quietos, callados, mirando a la gente pasar sin verlos realmente. La música alrededor y el bullicio constante conformaban el fondo de dos monólogos interiores que luchaban por salir al exterior, romper la dura superficie para poder respirar, y convertirse en diálogo.

Mulder extrajo el rascador que llevaba asomando del bolsillo de su cazadora, y sacó a Scully de su trance rascándole con cuidado detrás de la oreja.

“Cien dólares por tus pensamientos”.

“¿Cien dólares?”.

Se llevó los dedos a la zona donde Mulder movía el rascador tan suavemente que, lejos de aliviar un hipotético picor, se lo estaba provocando obligándole a rascarse con sus propias uñas.

“Te conozco desde hace cinco años, Scully. Sé lo que cuesta que compartas tus pensamientos. Por un penique, ni te molestarías en parpadear en mi dirección”.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos. Mulder le hizo un gesto con las cejas, animándola a hablar, pero como seguía en silencio, se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la cazadora y sacó la cartera. La abrió acercándosela a la cara para que viera que dentro había varios billetes.

“No quiero que dejes de hacer cosas porque yo no esté a tu lado. No quiero que abandones tu lucha, lo que es importante para ti. Necesitas recordar que antes de conocernos ya tenías una razón para seguir adelante”, dijo al fin.

La música y la gente seguían ahí, a su alrededor, pero ahora parecían mucho más lejanas. Como si alguien hubiera dibujado un círculo alrededor de ellos y el banco, y el sonido hubiera quedado al otro lado. Dentro del círculo, el silencio era total. Mulder se guardó la cartera y miró al frente.

“No llevo suficiente dinero encima para pagarte por ese, Scully”.

“No quiero que dejes de trabajar, de luchar, de vivir…”.

Mulder rascaba ahora el dorso de su mano, como para llamar su atención. Cosa que no hacía falta, puesto que seguía con los ojos fijos en él.

“Scully, si superas esto… Cuando superes el cáncer pienso inscribirnos a los dos en todos los Seminarios de Comunicación que organice el FBI. Todos. Y no voy a aceptar ninguna excusa por tu parte para librarte de ellos”.

“Eres tú quien pone excusas para librarse”, le recordó. “¿A qué viene ese cambió de actitud?. Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que preferías pasar una tarde entera con el torno del dentista en la boca, que asistir a uno de esos Seminarios”.

“Y me reafirmo en lo que dije, pero hasta el día en que entraste en el despacho, sólo trabajaba y luchaba. No estaba realmente vivo… Nunca te lo he dicho con suficientes palabras”.

“Mulder…”.

“Lo que quiero decir es que, si no estás… ¿Quién va a responder a mis llamadas a las 2:30h de la madrugada?. ¿Quién va a fulminar con la mirada a quien se atreva a murmurar mientras esperamos en el ascensor?. ¿Quién va a certificar mi salud mental ante Skinner, y declararme apto para seguir persiguiendo alienígenas, y soltar teorías absurdas al viento?. ¿Quién me va a pegar un tiro cada vez que lo necesite?. Ni demasiado alto, ni demasiado bajo, sino en el punto exacto como para que me dé por enterado. ¡Dios, Scully!... Ni siquiera sé escoger una corbata bonita, o que no desentone con mi traje”.

“Tú no tienes corbatas bonitas, Mulder”.

“Nunca sentí la necesidad de preocuparme mucho de ellas. ¿A quién le iba a importar cuando trabajaba solo en el sótano?. Ahora me miro cada día en el espejo antes de salir de casa, y me pregunto qué opinarás de la que he escogido hoy”.

“Gracias…, supongo”, respondió sorprendida por esa pequeña confesión.

“Ahora, en realidad, me pregunto muchas más cosas. La primera por qué aceptaste trabajar conmigo. La segunda por qué seguías ahí después de conocerme en el despacho”.

“Porque lo primero que aprendí, después de nuestro primer caso, es que necesitabas un aliado”.

“Scully, nunca has creído mis teorías. A día de hoy me sigues levantando tu ceja incrédula igual que la primera vez”.

“No un aliado para apoyar tus teorías, sino un aliado para apoyarte a ti… Me da tanto miedo que vuelvas a quedarte solo, como cuando te conocí. Lo he pensado mucho, y necesito que me prometas una cosa, Mulder”.

“¿Qué?”.

“Si llega el día en que yo no… Quiero que hables con mi madre. Que la visites. Que la llames por teléfono. Que salgáis de vez en cuando a cenar…”

“¿Por qué quieres que haga eso, Scully?. Ni siquiera sé por qué me dirige la palabra. Es irónico, pero entiendo mejor la actitud de Bill”.

“Mamá ve en ti lo mismo que vi yo. Un hombre tratando de enmendar el error que cometieron otros. Necesitaba decirte lo que deberías haber escuchado de tu propia madre a los doce años. Que nada de lo que ocurrió entonces fue culpa tuya, como no lo es tampoco ahora. Te siente como uno más de sus hijos. Si te alejas de ella cuando yo no esté…será como perder otro hijo más. Tres son demasiados”.

“No puedo prometerte eso, Scully. Cuando desapareciste aquellos tres meses, a tu madre y a mí nos unía la esperanza para apoyarnos el uno en el otro. Mientras no supiéramos más, había una posibilidad de que volvieras, y volviste. Pero si te vence el cáncer, ¿qué nos queda?. Ni siquiera voy a plantearme esa posibilidad”.

“Pero, y si… Necesito que me lo prometas”.

El se quedó callado, como pensando lo que debía decir.

“¿Mulder…?”, llamó cuando creyó que no diría nada.

Se guardó el rascador en el bolsillo de la cazadora, y apoyó la mano en la base del cuello de Scully. Antes de que se diera cuenta le estaba abrazando tan fuerte que la nariz le dolía, presionada contra su hombro.

“Haré lo que quieras, Scully. Le invitaré a comer el día de mi cumpleaños. Le acompañaré a Misa los domingos. Le mandaré una tarjeta en Navidad. Le arreglaré la tubería del fregadero de la cocina… Todo lo que quieras, o ella necesite. Pero quiero que sepas que, mientras digo esto, tengo los dedos de la mano derecha cruzados detrás de ti porque no voy a permitir que llegue ese momento. Si tú madre me invita a comer en su casa el domingo, iré y me sentaré a tu lado. No puedo imaginarlo de otra manera”.

Scully emitió un pequeño sollozo y abrió los brazos, atrapados entre los dos cuerpos, para poder rodearle. Le agarraba puñados de la espalda de la cazadora, tratando de acercarle más a ella. Mulder enterró el rostro en su cuello, y le escuchó llorar…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban abrazados, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, cuando Scully sintió un roce suave en el hombro izquierdo. Notaba las dos manos de Mulder, una en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra en la nuca buscando los mechones de cabello en los que enredar sus dedos. Los que habían estado ahí desde que la conoció.

Si las dos manos de Mulder estaban ahí detrás… ¿Quién le estaba haciendo _tap-tap_ en el hombro?.

Scully se separó del hueco del cuello. Esa zona de Mulder que parecía haber sido creada con la forma e inclinación justas para amoldarse al perfil de su propio rostro. Un lugar donde poder llorar y sentirse vulnerable sabiendo que mañana su imagen fuerte y profesional no sería cuestionada.

Al mirar al lado vio algo oscuro que sólo pudo identificar después de parpadear varias veces y limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Era la figura de un hombre vestido de negro, muy cerca de ellos. De hecho, estaba tan cerca como para alcanzar a tocar su hombro, y Scully tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarle a la cara.

Vio un rostro totalmente blanco en el que sobresalían unos labios demasiado rojos, y unos ojos perfilados en negro hasta resultar grotescos. El susto provocó el reflejo de huída. Scully separó la cara de su compañero buscando de modo inconsciente, automático, una vía de escape. Mulder captó al momento su intención y le sujetó los brazos aún rodeándole los costados, para evitarlo. Miraba también a la figura con gesto sorprendido.

El hombre no dijo nada. La expresión de su cara pintada denotaba sólo una emoción. La tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos inyectados en sangre y la comisura de sus labios dirigidos hacia abajo. Acercó su mano cubierta por un guante blanco hasta la cara de Scully ofreciéndole algo. Un cordón fino y blanco al final del cual, arriba, flotaba un globo azul. En la otra mano sujetaba una docena de cordones similares, cada uno con su globo correspondiente suspendido en el aire. Todos del mismo color, y cada uno con un mensaje distinto escrito con letras negras. Scully agarró el que le ofrecía, y leyó el mensaje:

 

_ALGO ME DICE QUE NECESITAS UN ABRAZO._

 

Mulder también miró el globo hacia arriba desde su posición, sentado en el banco, e hizo un gesto significativo hacia Scully.

“Ya me encargo yo, gracias”, dijo con su mueca de medio lado.

El mimo levantó su dedo pulgar enviando un OK junto a una sonrisa mientras se alejaba con sus globos mensajeros.

Mulder volvió su atención a su compañera.

“Deberíamos seguir caminando, Scully. Aquí sentados llamamos demasiado la atención, y ahora, más aún”, añadió mientras sujetaba el cordón a su muñeca.

Comenzaron a caminar con el globo siguiéndoles obediente sobre sus cabezas.

“No sé, Mulder. Más que un mensaje de apoyo, esto parece una invitación a aproximaciones no solicitadas. Me siento expuesta”.

El se acercó un poco más, hasta que el brazo de Scully quedó en contacto con su costado, y su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

“No tienes de qué preocuparte. Mientras el globo lo lleves tú, se entiende que los abrazos los necesito yo. Si se acercan, estaré encantado de dejarme abrazar por quien sea… más o menos”, puntualizó, después de pensarlo bien.

Por suerte, en el pueblo parecía que la gente no era especialmente inclinada a regalar abrazos así, sin más, y nadie se acercó. Podían ver más globos como el suyo aquí y allá, por donde había pasado el mimo, con mensajes distintos.

Después de leer algunos, Scully consideró que el suyo era el menos comprometido, al menos mientras Mulder estuviera a su lado. Las cosas podían resultar algo violentas de haber recibido el globo en el que leyó:

 

_TE PIENSO TANTO QUE A VECES CREO QUE TE DAS CUENTA._

 

Y con él tan cerca, fue difícil leer sin traicionar su expresión facial:

 

_TE QUIERO. ESCÚCHALO TAMBIÉN CUANDO NO LO PRONUNCIE._

 

Si volvían a ver pasar al mimo, pensaba pedir uno para sujetarlo a la muñeca de Mulder, como ese de allí, que decía:

 

_SEAMOS FELICES, TOTAL, LOCOS YA ESTAMOS._

 

Cerca del extremo opuesto de la plaza, al que ahora llegaban, notaron que el bullicio de la gente se atenuaba, y por encima de la música oyeron la voz distintiva de un solo hombre. Hablaba desde el centro de un pequeño escenario levantado sobre una plataforma a la que se accedía subiendo dos peldaños. En los lados había sendos altavoces, y el resto del equipo de música que permitía que se oyera en toda la plaza. Delante, las sillas de plástico para los espectadores formaban dos semicírculos concéntricos frente al escenario, la mayoría ya ocupadas por adultos. Un tercer semicírculo delante de los otros dos estaba constituido por niños, sentados directamente en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

En el centro del escenario, el hombre, de unos treinta años y vestido con camisa blanca y pajarita roja, hablaba con una joven.

_“Escoge una carta, con cuidado de que yo no la vea, y enséñasela al público…”._

Mulder presionó un poco su mano en la parte baja de su espalda animándole a caminar más rápido.

“¡Eh, Scully!. Parece un espectáculo de magia. Busquemos un sitio para sentarnos”.

Después de hacer un recorrido visual desde el punto de vista privilegiado de la altura de Mulder, fue fácil localizar las dos únicas sillas vacías y contiguas en un extremo del semicírculo.

 _“Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre”,_ le preguntó el mago a la joven.

 _“Sylvia”,_ respondió algo tímida.

Los agentes dedujeron que debía ser una voluntaria escogida de entre el público para colaborar en el espectáculo.

_“Bien, Sylvia. Ya tenemos la carta, y todos excepto yo saben cuál es, ¿no es así?”._

_“Sí”,_ confirmó la chica con la carta oculta en la palma de su mano.

Mulder, ya sentado, se acercó al oído de su compañera.

“Deberíamos levantar la mano y pedir que vuelva a mostrar la carta. No hemos visto cuál es”.

“Lo sabrás enseguida. Creo que se trata de que el mago adivine la carta que ha elegido”, murmuró Scully, como si llegar a esa conclusión hubiera exigido un gran esfuerzo mental.

_“Bien, Sylvia, ahora toma el resto de la baraja. Mete tu carta entre las demás, y quiero que las barajes a conciencia”._

Ella hizo lo que le decía, y a continuación le devolvió la baraja al mago.

“De niño tuve un Juego de Magia, pero nunca terminé de cogerle el truco”. Mulder se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ante su propia broma. “Creo que me faltaba habilidad en las manos. Además, cada vez que trataba de hacer una actuación delante de mis padres, Samantha me la destrozaba apuntando en voz alta dónde debían mirar para descubrir el engaño. Después de que echase a perder mi espectáculo tres o cuatro veces, perdí interés en el juego”.

“La maldición de los hermanos pequeños. No puedes vivir con ellos, ni sin ellos”, sentenció Scully esperando al desenlace del número en el escenario.

El mago había abierto la baraja en forma de abanico entre sus dos manos y miraba atento, simulando concentración.

_“Veamos cuál puede ser la carta que has escogido…”._

Lo pensó unos segundos más, dejando que la tensión y el suspense se extendieran entre el público. Por fin, dio la vuelta al abanico de cartas para que todos pudieran verlas, y con un movimiento elegante de sus dedos sacó una de entre las demás.

_“¿Es esta tu carta, Sylvia?”._

Mostró al público el siete de picas

 _“No”,_ respondió ella con gesto preocupado.

_“¿No?... ¡Oh, vaya!. Lo siento. ¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?”._

Por un momento, Scully creyó que la expresión avergonzada en la cara del mago era real.

“Creo que ese mago también tenía una hermana pequeña”, comentó Mulder sintiendo un poco de pena por él. Al menos su público sólo constaba de tres personas…

Volvió a concentrarse antes de escoger otra carta.

_“¡Ah, esta sí!. Ahora sí que estoy seguro de que es la que has escogido”._

La sacó de entre las demás con cuidado de que ni Sylvia, ni el público, pudieran ver de cuál se trataba.

_“Recuerdas cuál era la carta”._

_“Sí”._

_“¿Cuál era?”._

La joven dudó un momento, como si pensara que dónde estaba la magia si se lo decía.

 _“El dos de corazones_ ”, confesó al fin.

El hombre miró la carta que había separado del resto, con gesto satisfecho.

_“Sí. Efectivamente. Debe ser esta la carta porque veo que lleva tu nombre escrito”._

El mago giró la carta hacia el público para que comprobara que se trataba del dos de corazones. Y para que no quedara duda, el nombre de la joven estaba escrito en la parte inferior junto a un garabato a modo de firma.

“Ese ya supera a todos los que yo intenté realizar delante de mis padres”, confesó Mulder un tanto aliviado de que el hombre no fuera a acabar abucheado por su público. De hecho, le felicitaron con un sonoro aplauso y gritos de entusiasmo.

“¿Cómo diantres ha aparecido en esa carta la firma de una chica que acaba de conocer?”, se preguntó Scully en voz alta un segundo antes de que la respuesta apareciera como una bombilla de cien watios encendida sobre su cabeza. Miró a su compañero preguntándole en silencio si a él se le había ocurrido la misma respuesta.

“Revelar el secreto de los trucos de un mago es un delito perseguido por la ley, Scully. En el libro de instrucciones de mi Juego de Magia leí algunas pistas acerca de cómo lo hacen, pero tuve que hacer un Juramento de Silencio poniendo mi mano encima, como si fuera la Biblia. No me tires de la lengua”.

_“…Muchas gracias por tu colaboración, Sylvia. Puedes volver a tu sitio…”._

El hombre despidió a la chica, que bajó sonriente del escenario.

“Cuando era pequeña, a mí me atraían los números en los que intervenían palomas. Sobre todo si el animal salían volando. Me preguntaba si el mago compraba una cada vez que realizaba el número, o si las criaría en casa para disponer de un suministro constante”.

Scully le hablaba cerca del oído. El tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de su oreja.

“Yo ensayaba con mi Juego de Magia para librarme de las esposas, o de las manos atadas a la espalda con unas bridas…”

_“Para el siguiente número necesitaré la colaboración de otras dos personas del público…”._

“Si no llega a ser por la ayuda de mi madre, aún estaría en el salón, atado frente a la mesita de café. Tuvo que socorrerme tres veces cortando las ligaduras con unas tijeras porque no era capaz de desatarme por mí mismo…”

_“Tú, pequeña, ¿quieres subir aquí arriba, y ayudarme?...”._

“…Y otras dos tuvo que buscar en mis bolsillos la llave de las esposas para poder liberarme…”.

_“Bien… Ahora me falta otro voluntario un poco más mayor… Usted, caballero, ¿sería tan amable?...”._

“La tercera vez que intenté el truco no encontró la llave por ninguna parte, y me padre tuvo que utilizar unas tenazas para liberarme…”.

_“¿Caballero?...”._

“Suerte que las esposas no eran reales. Estaban hechas de algún metal blando…”.

“Mulder…”.

“… fácil de partir con unas tenazas de tamaño medio…”.

“Mulder…”, le llamó por segunda vez tocándole el brazo para que dejara la narración de su anécdota, y escuchara.

“¿Qué?”.

Scully señaló adelante, al escenario.

“Creo que es a ti…”.

Mulder desvió la mirada de su compañera sin entender a qué se refería. Se puso derecho en su silla pensando que tal vez estaba hablando demasiado y no dejaba a Scully disfrutar del espectáculo. Cuando su atención volvió a dirigirse al mago, este le estaba señalando con el dedo.

“¡Animo, caballero!… Esta niña ha subido inmediatamente a ayudarme, ¿no me diga que a usted le da vergüenza?”.

“¿Yo?”.

Mulder se señaló su propio pecho, ahora consciente de que todos los ojos del público estaban fijos en él.

“Sí, usted. Dese prisa. El espectáculo debe continuar”, le animó el mago.

Se puso en pie sin saber qué hacer, tan desprevenido que tuvo que mirar abajo, a Scully, para preguntar en silencio. Ella le indicó con un gesto de la mano que debería obedecer. Todos esperaban a que subiera para que el mago pudiera continuar.

Por fin logró que sus pies clavados en el sitio volvieran a funcionar. Desde el extremo del semicírculo, donde se encontraban, apenas había tres metros hasta el escenario así que, con unos pocos pasos, Mulder se encontró de cara al público en lugar de al contrario. Desde este nuevo punto de vista parecía que había mucha más gente, y que todos le miraban a él. El mago, a su lado, seguía hablando.

“Ya tengo aquí a mis dos ayudantes. Vamos primero a conocerlos un poco”.

El hombre se agachó para que su cara quedara a la altura de la niña.

“¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?”.

Le acercó el micrófono a los labios.

“Enma”, respondió ella con voz clara.

“¿Y cuántos años tienes?”.

La niña, de ojos claros, cabello liso rubio oscuro, y vestida con pantalón vaquero, estiró los dedos de su mano derecha.

“Tengo cuatro años, pero voy a hacer cinco cuando empiecen las vacaciones de verano”.

“¿Y estás preparada para ayudarme con el siguiente truco de magia?”.

“No sé hacer magia”, respondió muy seria.

“No te preocupes. Yo te explico lo que hay que hacer. Vamos a conocer ahora a mi segundo ayudante, ¿de acuerdo, Enma?”.

“Vale”.

El mago se dirigió a su izquierda, donde Mulder esperaba con curiosidad, y algo nervioso.

“Buenos días, caballero”, le acercó la mano y Mulder se la estrechó. “Parecía usted algo indeciso”.

Mulder se encogió de hombros.

“Nunca he sido ayudante de un mago”, se justificó, como si todos y cada uno de los presentes lo hubiera hecho al menos una vez en su vida.

“Yo tampoco”, afirmó Enma con voz alta y clara. Todos le oyeron sin necesidad de micrófono.

El público soltó una risa que duró algunos segundos. Cuando se hizo de nuevo el silencio, el mago continuó.

“Si me permite que le diga, no parece usted de por aquí”, apuntó el hombre.

Mulder no tenía ni idea de en qué se había fijado para decir algo así.

“Mi compañera y yo hemos venido a pasar el fin de semana, pero esta tarde volvemos a Washington. Mañana hay que trabajar”, explicó.

“¿Cuál es su nombre?”.

“Me llamo Mul… Fox”, decidió mirando a Enma.

“¿Fox?”, repitió el mago con voz tan aguda que a Mulder le rechinaron los dientes. “Ya lo han oído, señoras y señores. Esta tarde regresa a Washington. Si quieren un consejo, asegúrense de contar todas sus gallinas antes de que _Fox_ abandone el pueblo…”.

La risotada general hizo temblar la plataforma bajo sus pies. Todos encontraron gracioso lo que claramente era un mal chiste. Todos, excepto tres personas. Enma, que no había entendido la broma y miraba muy seria al público. Mulder, que no era la primera vez que oía algo parecido y sentía las orejas a punto de sufrir un caso grave de combustión espontánea… y Scully, que tenía las mejillas en las mismas condiciones y, sentada en su silla, trataba de ocultarlo mirando al suelo y cubriéndose la cara con la mano…

“Ahora que ya nos conocemos un poco, vamos con el siguiente número. Para realizarlo necesito dinero”, dijo mirando al frente.

El mago se calló a esperar el efecto de sus palabras. Y si esperaba que el público iba a empezar a lanzar billetes al escenario como si fueran rosas tras una gran actuación…, estaba muy equivocado.

“¿Nadie me va a prestar un poco de dinero?”, insistió tras casi medio minuto de silencio mortal.

Enma miraba al mago y al público sin saber qué pensar. Al otro lado, Mulder permanecía también en silencio, con las manos a la espalda. De vez en cuando hacía un barrido visual por el semicírculo de sillas acabando en los ojos de Scully. Ella ni siquiera quería parpadear para no perderse detalle de lo que ocurriese en el escenario y había sacado el móvil del bolsillo, preparada para recoger el momento cumbre del número, fuera cual fuera.

Ante la falta de interés por parte del público para prestarle lo que pedía, el mago se dirigió a la niña.

“Enma, ¿tú podrías prestarme algo de dinero?”.

Ella le miró con las pupilas inmensas, como si acabaran de confesarle que los Reyes Magos eran los padres.

“Yo no tengo dinero”, declaró decepcionada.

“¿No tienes nada?. ¿Ni siquiera una moneda?”, insistió el mago.

“Tengo muchas monedas en mi hucha, pero está en mi habitación”.

“¿Y entonces qué hacemos?. No puedo realizar el siguiente truco sin dinero.

Enma encogió las cejas y dejó que una arruga se formara en medio de la frente, pensando duro una alternativa. Tenía que haber algún modo de encontrar dinero para que la magia continuara.

“Los señores mayores siempre tienen dinero. Pídeselo a Fox”, dijo al fin, señalando a Mulder con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y pequeños.

Parecía orgullosa de haber encontrado la solución perfecta para el problema del mago.

“¿Lleva usted algo de dinero encima, Fox?”.

Mulder se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. No estaba seguro de si era falta de costumbre, pero empezaba a pensar que esto de salir de vacaciones salía más caro de lo que había imaginado. O tal vez fuera que no se había parado a imaginar nada porque cada vez que Scully y él salían de la ciudad y de sus apartamentos, era para instalarse en algún motel barato con todos los gastos pagados a cargo del FBI.

Miró de nuevo los billetes y sacó uno pequeño, de cinco dólares. El último que le quedaba.

“¿Vale con éste?”, preguntó entregándoselo al mago.

“No lo sé. Depende de usted y de Enma. Enseguida veremos si es suficiente”.

Levantó el billete para mostrárselo al público por los dos lados asegurando que se trataba de dinero auténtico.

 _Si pueden comprobarlo desde sus asientos habrá que felicitarles por su buena vista, o encerrar a los falsificadores por torpes antes que por falsificadores_ , pensó Mulder sonriendo para sí mismo. Al mirar a su izquierda, leyó en los ojos de Scully la misma reflexión.

“Voy a doblar este billete por la mitad, y otra vez por la mitad…”.

Sus manos ágiles realizaban los pasos que iba describiendo.

“Enma, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer con este dinero?”, preguntó cuando lo tenía convertido en un pequeño cuadrado.

“Comprar algo”, razonó la niña.

“Algo, ¿cómo qué?”.

“Una bicicleta con ruedines”, sugirió con la cara iluminada.

“¿Una bicicleta…?”.

El mago miró a Mulder algo preocupado.

“Fox, ¿por casualidad no tendrá alguno más como este?”, preguntó señalando el billete doblado.

“Es el último que me quedaba”, aseguró él.

Se encogió de hombres indicando que lo sentía mucho. Al fin y al cabo, no era del todo mentira. Le había preguntado por los de cinco. No había dicho nada de los demás billetes…

“Ya lo has oído, Enma. No nos llega con este dinero… Usted, Fox, ¿qué compraría con cinco dólares?”.

“Quince minutos de saltos en la red de bolas de colores”, respondió inmediatamente señalando más allá del público, al otro extremo de la plaza.

Scully cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

_Cuando Mulder se obsesionaba con algo…_

El mago miró al agente de arriba abajo, y luego a la cara, tratando de adivinar si lo decía en serio.

“¿Cuánto mide, Fox?”.

“1,85m aproximadamente”.

“Cuando venía para acá, he visto que en la atracción de las bolas había un cartel que prohibía el acceso a quienes midieran más de 1,60m”, explicó el hombre con un tono algo burlón en la voz.

Mulder se agachó un poco para simular que hablaba al oído del mago, diez centímetros más bajo, pero asegurándose de que lo oyera todo el público.

“Yo también he visto ese cartel, pero ya que me lo pregunta un mago pensé que no sería un truco demasiado difícil hacerme colar por debajo de la red sin que el encargado se diera cuenta…”

Otra risa suave recorrió el semicírculo de sillas. El mago decidió que era hora de centrarse en su actuación.

“Ya que no nos ponemos de acuerdo respecto al modo de gastar el dinero, seré yo quien tome la decisión”.

Detrás de ellos, al fondo del escenario, había una mesa en la que aguardaban una serie variada de objetos necesarios para los distintos números del espectáculo. El hombre dejó el micrófono y se ajustó uno más pequeño entre dos botones de la camisa. Después eligió, de entre los objetos de la mesa, un cuenco de plástico transparente, y un pañuelo negro.

“Voy a poner el escaso dinero que he logrado reunir…”, miró a Mulder con gesto decepcionado, “…en este cuenco”.

Movió el cuenco con el billete doblado en el fondo dibujando un arco delante de él para que todo el público lo viera. A continuación lo cubrió con el pañuelo negro, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla como si pensara.

“Enma, ya ha quedado claro que para la bicicleta con ruedines no nos llega. ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría, por cinco dólares?”.

Se metió el dedo en la boca, no muy segura de decirlo en voz alta.

“¿Una bicicleta sin ruedines?”, aventuró dubitativa.

El mago miró el cuenco cubierto en sus manos calculando mentalmente si la bicicleta cabría dentro… Necesitaba una segunda opinión.

“Fox, ¿alguna otra idea para invertir sus cinco dólares?”.

“Tres tiros de perdigón en la tómbola”, respondió señalando de nuevo más allá del público.

El mago les miró perplejo, primero a él y luego a Enma.

“Vosotros dos ya os conocíais de antes, ¿no?”, preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano entre ellos, como si sospechara que estaban confabulados.

“¡No!”, respondieron al unísono.

“Pues parece que hoy me ha tocado un par de voluntarios de ideas fijas”, afirmó mirando al frente.

Scully no sabía en qué acabaría el número de magia, pero si fracasaba y el público le sacaba del escenario a tomatazos, siempre podría labrarse un futuro profesional como adivino. Apenas un par de frases, y a Mulder ya le había calado.

El mago movió el pañuelo sobre el cuenco aquí y allá como si lo estuviera colocando, asegurándose de que no se viera nada por ningún lado.

“Cuando yo era niño, mis padres sólo me daban un dólar los domingos. No me llegaba para casi nada de lo que quería, y encima me decían que no me lo gastase todo. Que debía ahorrar. Yo también tenía una hucha, Enma, pero no recuerdo haber metido nunca una sola moneda. Por mucho que lo intentara, el domingo por la noche no me quedaba ni un centavo, y me pasaba toda la semana pensando lo que iba a comprar con el próximo dólar. Si hubiera tenido cinco dólares, todos juntos, me habría sentido el niño más rico del mundo. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera comprado?”.

Enma negó con la cabeza.

El mago se agachó frente a ella, y con dos dedos agarró un pellizco de la tela en medio del cuenco para levantarlo con un movimiento amplio y elegante.

“Una golosina de cada clase para poder probar de una vez todas las que había en la tienda”.

Para sorpresa de la niña, apareció ante sus ojos el cuenco repleto de chucherías. La sonrisa le llegó hasta las orejas ante el despliegue de formas y colores.

“¿Son para mí?”, preguntó sin atreverse a tocarlas.

“Todas para ti”, aseguró el mago. “Pero no te las comas en un día. Se te picarán los dientes, y a Fox no le queda dinero para pagar al dentista”.

Esto último lo dijo en voz mucho más baja, pero acercándose al micrófono que llevaba prendido en la camisa para asegurarse de que todos lo oyeran.

Mientras el público aplaudía, despidió a sus dos ayudantes. Primero a la niña, y luego al agente con un firme estrechamiento de manos.

“Muchas gracias por su colaboración, caballero”.

Mulder vio a Enma sujetando el cuenco con los dos brazos, acercarse al borde del escenario, donde una mujer se acercaba para ayudarle a bajar. Seguramente su madre.

“Enma, espera un momento”, le llamó.

Scully vio a su compañero agacharse ante la niña, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a nivel de sus ojos. Desde su silla, no podía oír la conversación, pero los dos sonreían mirando el cuenco de golosinas. Luego Mulder señaló en su dirección y Enma afirmó con la cabeza mirando también a la agente. Scully le vio meter la mano en el cuenco para sacar algo que le entregó a Mulder. Este le sonrió y dijo algo más, señalando su propia mejilla con el dedo. Enma le dio un beso rápido, y él se puso en pie empujando suavemente el hombro de la niña para acercarle adonde esperaba la madre.

Bajó del escenario para volver a sentarse al lado de Scully.

“Ha sido una gran actuación, Mulder”, le aseguró divertida.

El le mostró la mano que acababa de estrechar al mago. En la palma tenía el billete de cinco dólares doblado como un cuadradito.

“Y aún me queda dinero para gastar en la Feria”, bromeó.

“Guárdalo para el restaurante. Creo que la Feria llega hasta aquí. No hay más”.

“Para ti sí hay algo más, Scully. Recuerdo de Enma”.

Mulder le ofreció lo que llevaba en la otra mano. Una larga tira de regaliz negro enrollada en forma de rueda. Ella intentó que no le temblara la voz al hablar.

“Gracias, Mulder… ¿Sabes que el regaliz negro también alivia algo las náuseas?”.

“En realidad, sí. Lo sabía. Le pregunté a Enma si quería darme una golosina de recuerdo para mi amiga”.

“Le dijiste que sufría…”.

“Por supuesto que no. Solo le he dicho que estás enferma, y le indiqué que te gustaba el regaliz”.

Scully desenrolló los primeros centímetros de la rueda para darle un mordisco. El sabor intenso cubrió el interior de su boca con una capa dulce-amarga, y sintió las glándulas salivares recuperar parte de la función perdida. La sensación ardiente se alivió un tanto cuando notó la saliva como un lubricante entre la lengua y el paladar.

“De niño, a mi también me gustaba el regaliz”, comentó mirándola mientras hacía resbalar el trozo de una mejilla a la otra.

Ella disfrutaba tanto de la sensación agradable en su boca que prácticamente se había olvidado de él. Le acercó la rueda a la cara a la vez que movía su trozo de regaliz medio gastado entre los labios, como si fuera un cigarrillo.

“¿Quieres?”.

Mulder se apresuró a sujetar la mano con la golosina para morder los siguientes centímetros.

“Scully, desde que he llegado aquí contigo me siento como si hubiera vuelto a la infancia”.

“A mí, a veces me da la sensación de que no la has abandonado del todo”, respondió sin retirar su mano de entre las de él.

Los dos sonrieron algo avergonzados al mirarse a los labios. Cada uno imitando los movimientos del regaliz en la boca del otro, como un reflejo en el espejo.

O como una respuesta a la pregunta que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a formular…

_________

 

**00:25 p.m. Domingo**

Scully empezaba a sentir esta roca como algo familiar. La misma en la que se sentaron ayer a esperar a que volvieran los pescadores para pedirles prestado el bote de remos.

En este momento estaban definitivamente solos en la playa. Era domingo y había fiesta así que, todo el mundo estaba en el pueblo disfrutando de la música, el ambiente, y la sensación de no tener nada de qué preocuparse, al menos durante unas horas.

Sentado a su lado con la mirada ausente, él jugueteaba con la cadena de oro entre los dedos y la pequeña cruz entre los labios.

“¿En qué piensas?”.

Mulder oyó la pregunta a lo lejos, un segundo antes de que su mente volviera al interior de su cráneo, y recordase que era su colgante. Seguramente no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con el así que lo soltó dejando que la cruz descansara en el hueco de su garganta, mucho más arriba del lugar donde se apoyaba cuando lo llevaba ella. El cuello más delgado de Scully hacía que la cruz cayera hasta donde comenzaba el esternón.

“Pienso en tu Dios”.

La respuesta fue tan inesperada que no supo cómo reaccionar, así que esperó.

“A veces le odio, y otras siento que es nuestra única esperanza”.

“No puedes odiar algo en lo que no crees”, razonó ella.

“Tú sí crees, Scully. Crees que él podría evitar lo que te está pasando, y si no lo hace es porque no quiere. Me pregunto por qué tú no le odias”.

“Las cosas no funcionan así”.

“¡Ojala, alguien pudiera explicarme cómo funcionan!”.

“Creo que en realidad lo sabes. Has dicho que a veces es tu única esperanza”.

“Nuestra… Crees en el Cielo, ¿verdad, Scully?”.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

“¿Cómo te lo imaginas?”.

“No lo sé. No creo que sea un lugar…”.

“Necesito creer en tu Dios, Scully, y necesito que exista ese Cielo del que habla. Si llega un día en que debamos separarnos, quiero que exista un lugar donde puedas esperarme. No importa el tiempo que tarde. Si existe el sitio, lo encontraré, y volveremos a estar juntos”.

“Puede que sea algo más complicado que buscarme en la Antártida”.

La línea rizada del mar, el sol entre las nubes, la música a lo lejos, y el tacto de su hombro contra ella eran sensaciones demasiado agradables como para pensar en nada más en este momento. Ya habría demasiados días, a partir de mañana, en que las cosas iban a ponerse tan difíciles como para agarrarse ni siquiera a la esperanza, pero hoy… aún podía utilizar el humor.

“Al menos, no pasarás tanto frío”.

Scully emitió una pequeña risita para sí misma.

“Te veo optimista, Mulder. Das por sentado que iré al Cielo. Dios también nos advierte de que hay un Infierno”.

“No para ti, Scully. Tú ya has vivido tu propio infierno desde que llegaste al despacho. Ahora mereces otra cosa, y la encontraré”.

Ella sentía la nube oscura flotando de nuevo sobre sus cabezas. Aún les quedaban algunas horas en este lugar precioso, en el que todos sus sentidos habían estado en alerta de un modo u otro, y así debían seguir las cosas un poco más.

“¿Quieres saber qué es el segundo regalo al que he disparado en la tómbola?”.

Mulder la miró sorprendido por el cambio de tema. Y había olvidado por completo que Scully se había guardado en el bolsillo algo que no quería enseñarle…

Al menos en público.

“¿Es también para mí?”.

“Sí. Aunque es una pena que hoy no puedas utilizarlo. Tal vez la próxima vez que vengamos, cuando el agua esté más caliente”.

Le entregó el objeto rojo y plastificado que aún llevaba en el bolsillo, y Mulder le dio un par de vueltas en su mano tratando de adivinar qué era antes de abrirlo. Parecía de tela, y tenía pequeñas calaveras con tibias blancas cruzadas repartidas por el fondo rojo.

Lo sacó de su envoltorio y lo sujetó por los bordes estirando bien los brazos para apreciar mejor el regalo.

Tardó en encontrar las palabras.

“No tengo el disfraz completo de pirata como me hubiera gustado…, pero al menos me has conseguido la ropa interior. Tengo que reconocer que tienes buen gusto, Scully. Va a juego con el parche del ojo…y creo que cubre exactamente lo mismo. De hecho, podría incluso intercambiarlos, ¿no crees?”.

Pasaron varios segundos. El seguía con la prenda estirada ante sus ojos, y Scully no había dicho ni media palabra. Si llegara el día en que su compañera fuera testigo de un encuentro cercano y consciente con una nave alienígena, y el fuera testigo del acontecimiento, vería en su cara esa misma expresión.

“Mulder, yo…yo no le he disparado…a eso. O sea, si he sido yo…, pero creí que era… un bañador… o unos boxers. No se me ocurrió que…fuera un…¿t-tanga?”, tartamudeó incapaz de cerrar la boca, ni apartar la vista de la prenda.

“Tengo que reconocer, Scully, que esto no entra dentro del vestuario con el que me siento cómodo, pero tal vez lo pruebe. Al fin y al cabo, es un regalo, y no quisiera que pienses que soy un desagradecido”.

“Lo siento. Tenía que haberme fijado…”.

Ni siquiera sabía qué decir, ni si el color que se había extendido por toda su cara desaparecería alguna vez en lo que le quedaba de esta vida… o de la otra.

“Creí que era yo el tipo de los regalos raros, pero hay que reconocer que esto supera a las _Superestrellas de la Superbowl_ y al llavero del _Apolo 11_ juntos… e incluso a cuando robo ramos de flores para ti”, bromeó divertido.

“Te regalaré un bañador de verdad, Mulder… Te lo prometo”, dijo convencida, como si tuviera la obligación inexcusable de enmendar el error que había cometido.

Guardo la prenda en su envoltorio, y la miró a los ojos.

“Sólo lo aceptaré si te compras también un bañador a juego, y lo estrenas conmigo en esta misma playa”.

Scully se miró los pies descalzos sobre la arena gruesa. Hizo una serie de movimientos lentos y afirmativos con la cabeza sin atreverse a levantar la vista, pero al fin apoyó su mano en el brazo de él, y murmuró.

“Lo intentaré”.

__________

 

Capítulo Décimo, Tercera parte: Sin sesión. Domingo

**02:15h p.m. Domingo**

“¿Estás segura?”.

“No creo que pueda comer mucho, y no quisiera que se echara a perder. Prefiero que pidas una sola ración para los dos. He visto que son grandes, pero si al final como más de lo que pensaba, y te dejo con hambre, te invitaré yo misma a otra ración”.

“Como quieras”.

El restaurante era un pequeño establecimiento con una gran terraza frente al mar, y en este momento eran los únicos clientes sentados a una de las ocho mesas que disfrutaban del sol y del aroma del mar frente a ellos.

Mulder hizo un gesto a la camarera, que estaba terminando de poner el resto de las mesas, a la espera de más comensales.

“Buenos días, señores”, saludo libreta en mano. “Son ustedes nuestros primeros clientes del día. Llegan un poco pronto”.

“¿Hay algún problema?. Podemos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, y volver más tarde”.       

Mulder hizo la sugerencia confiando que no fuera necesaria. Estaba hambriento, y sabía que Scully cansada. Esperaba que les dejaran quedarse sentados a la mesa, aunque tuvieran que esperar a que llegara la comida.

“Ningún problema, caballero”, respondió la chica con una sonrisa. “Es sólo que habitualmente servimos media hora más tarde. No son ustedes del pueblo, ¿verdad?”.

“No. Hemos venido a pasar sólo el fin de semana y no queríamos regresar sin probar la comida local. ¿Alguna sugerencia?”.

Ella le entregó uno de los Menús que llevaba en el bolsillo del pequeño delantal que vestía. Scully ya había empezado a revisar el que estaba en medio de la mesa redonda a la que se habían sentado.

“Si esta va a ser la única oportunidad que tengan de probar uno de nuestros platos antes de marcharse del pueblo, no pueden perderse la tabla de mariscos”, dijo señalando la opción nº 1 del Menú que Mulder sostenía en las manos.

“Es la que has escogido tú, Scully”, comentó.

La camarera miró a la agente.

“Es la especialidad de la casa. Nos enorgullece decirles a nuestros clientes que la selección de ocho mariscos distintos de que consta la tabla, son todas especies pescadas en las rocas y en las aguas poco profundas cerca de nuestra costa”.

“Decidido. Tomaremos el marisco, pero preferiríamos que trajera una sola tabla para los dos”.

“Por supuesto, como usted prefiera”.

La chica apuntó en su libreta.

“Respecto al vino, ¿algún consejo?”, continuó Scully.

“Tienen una buena selección en la contraportada del Menú”. Señaló la última página, y Scully leyó la lista de media docena de marcas. “Pero con el marisco siempre nos permitimos recomendar el vino blanco de la casa. Les aseguro que acertarán”.

Los agentes se miraron por encima de sus Menús, y con un movimiento de cejas prácticamente inapreciable se pusieron de acuerdo.

“Será el marisco y el vino de la casa”, dijo Mulder devolviéndole el Menú.

La chica se lo guardó en el bolsillo y se retiró haciendo oscilar su larga y oscura cola de caballo al ritmo de sus caderas. Mulder miró ambas alternativamente hasta que desapareció dentro del local.

“¿Hay alguna razón por la que el despacho de los expedientes X tenga que estar en un sótano en medio de la ciudad de Washington, en lugar de aquí?”.

Mulder tardó un poco más de lo esperado en procesar la pregunta porque las caderas bajo ese pantalón negro seguían en la pista central de su cerebro.

“¿Mulder?”.

“¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí!. El despacho… No sé qué decir, Scully. Yo me los encontré ahí. Entre fotocopiadoras y máquinas de escribir obsoletas. Entonces, ni siquiera era un despacho”.

“Si el FBI nos permitiera alquilar un local aquí mismo, frente a la playa, y acondicionarlo un poco con los ficheros, tu escritorio, y el panel de corcho, sería suficiente esta luz y el aire fresco del mar para que algunos de nuestros casos se resolvieran solos”.

Mulder se llevó el índice al labio inferior como si estuviera considerando la idea.

“Además podríamos olvidarnos de los trajes de chaqueta. Sin tacones ni corbata. Vendríamos cada mañana a trabajar en ese par de bañadores a juego que has prometido compartir, Scully”.

“Y a Skinner podría volver a crecerle algo de pelo si sólo tuviera que escuchar tus teorías por videoconferencia, en lugar de decírselas a la cara en su despacho”.

“Y por las tardes y los fines de semana volveríamos a nuestro luminoso apartamento para cambiarnos y salir a ver el atardecer en la playa, conocer a la gente del pueblo, o pasear a nuestro perro sin tener que llevarlo sujeto con la correa…”.

En el momento que se calló y vio los ojos de Scully fijos en los suyos, el sueño acabó, y la camarera volvió con la botella de vino.

“Aquí tienen. Pruébenlo mientras esperan. He avisado en cocina de que se den prisa en preparar su tabla, pero aún tardarán quince minutos más”

“Es muy amable…”.

Mulder se detuvo a mirar la solapa de la camisa blanca de la chica, en busca de un nombre, pero no vio ninguno”.

“Alice”, suplió ella al darse cuenta.

“Es muy amable, Alice”, repitió “pero no es necesario que meta prisa al personal por nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, este es un bonito lugar para esperar, ¿verdad, Scully?”.

Ella pasó la mirada directamente de la botella en la mesa, al mar al otro lado de la barandilla de piedra que bordeaba la terraza.

“Es un lugar precioso”, aseguró señalando las enormes rocas salpicando la playa.

“Lo es”, repitió Alice. “Yo trabajaba en una Cafetería, en Chicago, pasando frío la mayor parte del año. Durante mis vacaciones conocí este sitio con mi novio, y aquí me quedé. No tengo intención de volver”.

“¿Y su novio?”.

Scully se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que apenas conocía a la chica, y la pregunta sonó un tanto inapropiada. A Alice no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

“Marido. Nos casamos hace dos años, compramos una casa de segunda mano en el pueblo, y abrimos este pequeño restaurante”.

“Parece que les va bien”, comentó Mulder apreciando el aspecto cuidado del sitio.

“No nos podemos quejar. A lo largo del año nos bastamos los dos solos, y nuestra cocinera, para sacarlo adelante. En temporada alta es otra cosa. Desde principios de Junio empleamos a otras tres personas y aún así apenas llegamos a todo. Y este año habrá dos empleados más. Creo que para cuando se acerque el verano, yo no seré de mucha utilidad”.

Los agentes la miraron elevando las cejas al mismo tiempo ante el inesperado comentario. Ella sonrió al ver su expresión y se levantó el delantal por encima del estómago.

“Cuatro meses y medio. Para la temporada alta estaré casi de ocho. No creo que pueda ir de acá para allá atendiendo a los clientes, vigilando que todo marche bien en la cocina, y asegurándome de que las relaciones entre mi marido y los proveedores sean más o menos civilizadas”.

“¡Enhorabuena!”, dijo Scully con una sonrisa sincera.

Mulder se mantuvo en silencio mirando el vientre algo abultado de Alice. Con el diminuto delantal azul por delante nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

“Un lugar como este es mucho mejor para ver crecer a un niño, que cualquier ciudad”, concluyó apartando los ojos de Alice para fijarlos un segundo en Scully, y enseguida en la botella de vino.

“Sí. Yo viví en un lugar parecido hasta los dieciocho años, pero tuve que salir a buscar trabajo. Después de una década en Chicago se me presentó la oportunidad de recuperar algo de mi infancia, y no quise dejarla pasar”.

“Mi familia tiene una casa aquí cerca, a diez minutos del pueblo. De pequeño veníamos a pasar los veranos”, confesó Mulder sintiendo cierta afinidad con Alice.

“O sea, que usted ¿ya conoce la zona?”.

“Más o menos. Han cambiado algunas cosas, pero básicamente está como yo la recuerdo cuando tenía doce años”.

“¡Vaya!. De eso debe hacer…mucho tiempo”, dijo Alice calculando mentalmente la edad del agente sin que se notara demasiado.

“Casi veinticinco años”, reconoció él.

“Incluso, después de tanto tiempo se echa de menos el lugar en el que uno pasó sus mejores momentos de niño. Siempre sueñas con volver, o con encontrar algo parecido que te devuelva aquellas sensaciones”.

“Sí, algo así. Quería que mi compañera lo conociera. Sabía que le iba a gustar tanto como a mí”, dijo señalando a Scully con la barbilla.

“Eso le dije a Maurice, mi novio, y ya ven dónde hemos acabado. Casados, trabajando aquí, y a punto de ser padres. Todo porque le pedí que viniera conmigo a un lugar muy parecido al que crecí… Puede que algún día, ustedes y yo acabemos siendo vecinos”, bromeó.

Los dos abrieron la boca, pero Scully fue más rápida.

“¡Eeeh!. No… No. Es mi compañero de trabajo… Trabajamos para el FBI. Es el agente Mulder, y yo la agente Scully… Compañeros de trabajo”.

“¡Oh, perdonen!. Había entendido… Bueno, en realidad, lo uno no excluye lo otro”, decidió al fin.

_Pues no sabríamos decirte, Alice, porque llevamos casi cinco años tratando de decidir si lo uno excluye lo otro, y aún no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión._

“¡Alice!”.

Se oyó una voz masculina desde dentro del local.

“Es Maurice, que trae algunos suministros. Si me disculpan, miraré de paso cómo va su comida”.

Desapareció en un segundo dejándoles con la sensación de que estaban sentados uno frente al otro medio desnudos.

Mulder se dispuso a abrir la botella de vino y servir un par de copas para romper el hielo, o lo que fuera que de repente había ahí, en medio de los dos.

“Parece que no eres la primera a la que se le ha ocurrido esa idea de dejar el trabajo en la ciudad, para mudarse a un sitio como éste”.

Levantó su copa y esperó a que ella la chocara en un brindis.

“Yo no quiero dejar el trabajo, Mulder. Sólo hablaba de trasladar el despacho a un lugar más luminoso… con nuestro apartamento… y nuestro perro”.

“En lugares como este, a veces la imaginación vuela por sí sola”, comentó algo aturdido.

“No es un buen momento para soñar”.

Scully trató de esconder el tono sombrío llevándose la copa de vino a los labios.

“Yo no voy a dejar de soñar nunca, Scully”.

Dejaron sus copas sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo, y Mulder aprovechó para poner sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de ella.

_Un sueño es una respuesta… Algún día me atreveré a formular la pregunta._

__________

La comida tardó en llegar exactamente quince minutos y cuando Alice puso el marisco en la mesa, Scully pensó que algo no habían entendido bien. Esta era una ración, la de Mulder concretamente. Si hubiera pedido otra para ella, ¿dónde la habría colocado?. Necesitarían una segunda mesa al lado porque desde luego, en esta, no cabía otra tabla de marisco del mismo tamaño.

“¡Qué aproveche!”, les dijo antes de dirigirse a la pareja que ya salía a la terraza en busca de un lugar donde instalarse a comer.

Mulder no sabía por dónde empezar.

“Scully, de verdad que necesito que hagas un esfuerzo, y me ayudes. Entre esto y la nube de algodón de azúcar, mi corazón va a tener algo que decir. Alguna vez has insinuado que estoy a punto de entrar en una edad delicada, y debería cuidarme un poco más”.

“Yo le pediría a Alice que nos guardara una parte para llevar”, sugirió ella.

El hizo un repaso de las ocho especies, preparada cada una de un modo distinto, y tomó la decisión de empezar por lo difícil.

“¿Alguna vez has comido erizos de mar?”.

“Nunca”, respondió convencida de que no iba a empezar precisamente hoy.

Mulder levantó uno de ellos, sujetándolo por los extremos de las púas con el índice y el pulgar de cada mano, hasta que quedó a la altura de los ojos. Lo giró a uno y otro lado.

“Tenemos dos opciones. O le preguntamos a Alice, o saco el móvil y tecleo en Google **_¿Cómo se come un erizo de mar?_** ”.

“Tiene que tener algún punto débil por donde abordarle”, opinó ella mirando al animal como si llevara la armadura de hierro de un caballero de la Edad Media.

“En el documental del National Geographic que te comenté dijeron que para librarte del ataque de un tiburón tienes que meterle el dedo en el ojo. Ese es su único punto débil”.

Scully se acercó a observar un poco más de cerca.

“Creo que los erizos de mar no tienen ojos”.

Mulder soltó al animal en una esquina de la tabla, junto a sus dos congéneres, y decidió empezar por algo menos comprometido. La cola de langosta no debería suponer ningún problema.

Scully miraba las distintas porciones de marisco preguntándose si merecería la pena probar alguna. Lo cierto es que tenía hambre, pero volvía a sentir la boca seca y dolorida, sobre todo al rozar los surcos del paladar con la punta de la lengua. Miraba a su compañero disfrutar de cada bocado de la langosta a la plancha. Mojada en esa salsa que le acompañaba se la imaginaba deliciosa, pero sabía que cuando lo intentara… Lo que de verdad quería hacer en este momento era sacar la rueda de regaliz del bolsillo y darle otro mordisco. Era lo único que aliviaría algo la sensación desagradable, pero no podía hacer eso. Mulder esperaba que le acompañara, que disfrutara con él de una comida especial en este lugar especial, y no tenía la menor intención de estropearle el día. Cuando volvieran a casa se tomaría un par de tazas de té de jengibre, pero por el momento debía fingir que todo iba más o menos bien. Podía hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo. Hacerle creer durante un par de horas que todo estaba casi bien.

Decidió probar una de las cuatro ostras de la ración. Parecía un bocado fácil. Rociándola con un buen chorro de limón confió que fuera suficiente para enmascarar el sabor a metal. Arrancó el alimento de su concha con un rápido movimiento de sus labios y lo tragó antes de que le diera tiempo a apreciar realmente el sabor. Lo que sí notó al instante fue el ácido del limón quemándole la superficie irritada de la mucosa interior de la boca. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y la volvió a expulsar intentando enfriarla. Sentía como si al expirar fuera a salir de entre sus labios una llamarada de fuego, como las fauces de un dragón. Agarró la copa de vino, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que el alcohol sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Alice.

“¿Podrías traer una botella de agua, por favor?”.

“Enseguida”.

“¿Todo bien, Scully?”, preguntó él con la boca llena.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía respirando con los labios entreabiertos.

“Un poco fuerte con el limón”, confesó.

No quería que se preocupara, pero fingir que todo estaba perfectamente tampoco era la mejor idea. No tardaría en sospechar.

Alice se acercó a dejarles la botella de agua, y Scully apuró su vaso inmediatamente. Al limpiarse la boca quedaron dos pequeñas manchas de sangre en la servilleta. La dobló discretamente y la dejó sobre sus piernas, lejos de la vista de Mulder.

“¿Quieres probar la langosta?. Sin la salsa, está muy suave”.

Le puso un pequeño bocado en los labios, pinchado en su propio tenedor, antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder. No le quedó más remedio que abrirlos y tragarlo de golpe, sin masticar, cuando sintió la carne mezclarse con el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca. Scully hizo un par de respiraciones profundas detrás de su servilleta esforzándose por reprimir la necesidad de levantarse y correr al baño.

Mulder se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa, hacia ella, y frunció el ceño.

“¿Scully?”.

Su piel se cubrió de un sudor frío, pero después de algunas inspiraciones más pudo volver a articular algunas palabras.

“Lo siento, Mulder…No puedo”, dijo evitando su mirada.

El soltó el tenedor en el borde de la tabla, y la servilleta al lado.

“¿Quieres que nos vayamos?”, preguntó alarmado a pesar de los esfuerzos de Scully por mantener la compostura en la expresión de su rostro.

“No… No, Mulder. Sigue comiendo. Yo estoy bien aquí, mirándote… Estaré bien”.

“¿Mirándome?. Scully, no…”.

Ella insistió con una media sonrisa.

“Tiene un aspecto buenísimo, tienes que aprovecharlo. Ya te dije que no hay razón para echarlo a perder”.

Nada convencido, Mulder volvió a coger su tenedor para dar otro par de bocados y acabar con la langosta rápidamente. La comida ya no le parecía tan apetitosa, si ella no podía acompañarle, y las cosas no mejoraron cuando el sonido se oyó alto y claro entre los dos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había sido el de Scully, o su propio estómago, el que había rugido.

“Scully, ¿eso ha sido tu estómago?”.

“Tengo hambre”, admitió.

“¿Y entonces…?”.

Mulder intentó leer su mirada.

“No puedo… El sabor… Me duele…”.

“¿Te duele?”, repitió sin comprender.

“Me duele la boca”.

Acercó la mano a su cuello, y con el pulgar presionó levemente la barbilla para que abriese los labios. La mucosa interior de las mejillas y la lengua tenían un color rojo intenso, y el borde de los dientes inferiores restos de sangre que no habían desaparecido ni al beber el vaso de agua entero.

“Scully, ¿por qué no me has dicho?...”. Ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta. “¿Puedo hacer algo?. ¿Deberías tomar algún medicamento?”.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

“Mejorará… No debería haber tomado el limón. Enmascara el sabor metálico, pero irrita demasiado el tejido”.

“¿Y cuál es la solución?”.

“En realidad no la hay. Las dos alternativas son igualmente inútiles”.

Mulder entendió de qué hablaba, y cuál era la que había elegido en este momento, sobre todo cuando un segundo rugido de su estómago se lo recordó sin posibilidad de error.

“Tal vez deberíamos ir al hospital. ¿No hay otras formas de alimentación cuando la normal se hace imposible?”.

Scully elevó las cejas sorprendida, y a la vez insegura, de lo que quería decir exactamente.

“Mulder, aún estoy lejos de eso… Puede que algún día tenga que recurrir a la alimentación intravenosa, pero no ahora… Tal vez nunca la necesite”.

No sabía si esta última afirmación debía considerarla una buena o una mala posibilidad, y de todos modos…

“Pero mientras llegamos o no llegamos a ese punto, ¿van a dejar que simplemente pases hambre?”.

A Scully le daba un vuelco el corazón cada vez que decía **_nosotros_** al hablar de cómo le afectaba a ella algún aspecto del cáncer.

“No es tan grave como lo pones, Mulder. Pasar hambre sólo es algo puntual, no ocurre continuamente”, comentó quitando hierro al asunto.

“No, claro que no. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera tienes la opción de pasar hambre. Te lo impiden las náuseas y vómitos”, respondió con sarcasmo.

Al momento supo que esta vez no obtendría de Scully su característica elevación de ojos al cielo porque sus palabras estuvieron demasiado cerca de resultar ofensivas. Como si de alguna forma la creyera culpable de lo que la radiación le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, y de no ser capaz de sobreponerse a ella con la simple fuerza de su voluntad.

“Lo siento, Scully”, dijo arrepentido.

Comprendió que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Luchar por ignorar lo que su cuerpo le pedía cada minuto del día. Quedarse quieta y en silencio bajo una manta, con la medicación suficiente como para olvidar que tenía una cabeza sobre los hombros, y un cuerpo del que empezaba a perder el control. En cambio estaba aquí, a más de 500 kilómetros de su casa, sentada a la mesa, tratando de hacerle sentir que compartía una comida con él.

Mulder tenía que darle la razón a aquellos que le llamaban hijo de puta, aunque fuera sin conocerle más que de oídas. Sólo un auténtico hijo de puta podía resultar tan patético como para obligar a Scully a repetir una vez más _Estoy bien_ , _Mulder_. Esta vez sin palabras y sin la fuerza suficiente como para resultar algo creíble.

Ella se quedó callada, mirando el mantel blanco alrededor de su copa. Seguramente decidiendo qué opción tomar de las tres que tenía. Dejar que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas. Darle un puñetazo en la boca para que dejara por un momento de pensar en sí mismo, o agarrarle por los hombros y sacudirle hasta que su cerebro se volviera a poner en marcha y empezar a aceptar de una vez que nada de lo que ella hiciera, o dejara de hacer, iba a cambiar el desenlace final.

Mulder levantó la mano.

“Alice, por favor…”.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, él ya había elegido y señalaba la opción en el menú.

“¿Puedes poner el resto del marisco para llevar, y traer el postre?. El helado de mango tiene buena pinta”.

“¿Hay algún problema?”.

Alice miró la tabla. Más de la mitad del marisco estaba aún sin tocar.

“En absoluto. Está perfecto. Es sólo que necesitamos ocuparnos de un par de cosas antes de salir de viaje. Tenemos algo de prisa”.

La chica no pareció convencida, como si sospechara que ocurría algo más, pero decidió callar. Ellos eran los clientes y no había más que tratarlos con la máxima profesionalidad.

“Helado de mango”, apuntó en su libreta y se dirigió a Scully, “¿y usted?”.

“Nada, Alice, gracias. No tomaré postre”, dijo con una sonrisa de labios cerrados.

Retiró la tabla y entró al local dejándoles uno a cada lado de la mesa como si fueran los extremos opuestos de un desierto de tejido blanco y liso, en lugar de arena.

“Scully, quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas. Que estuviéramos aquí por cualquier otra razón…, pero no quiero que finjas que todo va bien sólo para que esté menos asustado. Te aseguro que no da resultado. Quiero que reserves tus energías para ti misma, no para mí”.

Los dos se mordieron el labio inferior casi al mismo tiempo en un gesto automático e inconsciente que hablaba de la necesidad de expresar algo que tenían dentro.

“A pesar de todo me alegro de haber venido aquí, contigo. De verdad. Lo hemos pasado bien, y espero que hayas logrado lo que deseabas. Que vuelvas a ver la casa y este lugar con otros ojos…”.

En realidad, puede que no hubieran conseguido nada. Que Mulder acabara exactamente en el mismo punto porque después de los momentos agradables que habían vivido el fin de semana, como los veranos de su infancia, tal vez el resultado fuera prácticamente el mismo. En unos meses Scully, al igual que Samantha, podía desaparecer como humo ante sus ojos.

Alice volvió con una copa enorme de tres bolas de helado de mango. Mientras le miraban dejarlo con cuidado en medio de la mesa, los agentes pensaban que en este pueblo parecían tener un sentido de la proporción algo distorsionado. Tal vez fuera influencia de las rocas megalíticas de la playa…

“Aquí tiene”, dijo dirigiéndose a Mulder. “Me he permitido traer un segundo cubierto porque no creo que sea capaz de comérselo entero usted solo. Y por experiencia sé que es imposible mirar cómo otro se come un helado, y no querer probar al menos un poco”.

Dejó la cucharilla junto a la copa de vino de Scully, y desapareció sin más.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Mulder empujó la copa de helado hasta que quedó frente a Scully. Ella tenía las manos fuera de la mesa, sobre las piernas, y miraba el postre con una arruga en la frente, como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo parecido en toda su vida.

“¿Qué haces, Mulder?. Es tuyo”.

El aún no había tocado su cucharilla.

“Quiero que lo pruebes, Scully. Tú primero. Y que me digas la verdad, sea cual sea”.

Su expresión se volvió seria, pero con el cubierto en la mano se atrevió a replicarle.

“¿Por qué quieres que lo pruebe?. Sabes lo que pasará”.

El no dijo nada. Siguió con los ojos fijos en los de ella, y esperó.

Scully iba a clavar la cucharilla hasta el fondo de la primera bola para que estuviera contento, pero lo pensó mejor y la llenó sólo hasta la mitad. Se metió el helado en la boca, preparada para tragarlo de golpe y evitar así el sabor metálico, pero la sensación fue tan diferente… Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y, con los ojos cerrados, dejó que el dulce del helado se extendiera por el interior, enfriando en un segundo la superficie ardiente del paladar y las mejillas.

Mulder esperaba a que dijera algo, pero sólo la vio emitir un pequeño soplido con los labios entreabiertos, la última nubecilla de humo antes de que el incendio quedara definitivamente extinguido. Lo que hizo Scully a continuación fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra. Hundió la cucharilla por segunda vez en el helado llenándola por completo. Se la volvió a meter en la boca y empujó con la lengua para que el frío alcanzara hasta el último rincón antes de tragarlo.

Mulder no pudo aguantar más.

“Y bien… ¿Está bueno, Scully?”.

“Está frío”, respondió ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

Sí, él ya había intuido que ese sería el caso, pero por supuesto la doctora Scully debía hacer honor a su nombre, y no dar nada por sentado hasta que tuviera una prueba irrefutable. Primero probarlo personalmente y después exponer con las palabras justas y precisas una verdad científica.

“Está muy frío”.

“¿Eso es bueno?”.

Abrió por fin los ojos y le miró mientras se lamía el dulce de los labios.

“No quiero volver a tomar nada que esté ni medio grado más caliente que este helado. Es la primera vez desde hace tres días que no tengo la sensación de que voy a empezar a escupir fuego por la boca. Y el frío me adormece tanto las papilas gustativas que apenas noto el sabor metálico”.

“Me alegra oírlo. Quisiera que se me hubiera ocurrido antes la idea”.

“¿Cómo podías?. No tenías todos los datos. Sólo te he hablado del sabor metálico, pero…”.

“… hay mucho más. Scully no quiero que me obligues a adivinar. No en esto”.

Ella tomó otra cucharada del helado para tener algo que hacer, que no fuera levantar los ojos.

“Tú también me ocultas cosas, Mulder”, replicó en tono defensivo.

Trató de leer en su coronilla. No sabía a qué se refería, y no se atrevía a preguntar.

“El martes por la noche consultaste algunas páginas web en mi ordenador que trataban del cáncer de los senos nasofaríngeos…”.

Se calló a esperar el efecto de sus palabras, pero él se mantuvo callado.

“…¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí, Mulder?”.

Si pudiera, se hubiera abofeteado a sí mismo por estúpido. En el momento que Scully le llamó desde su habitación había acudido rápidamente, dejando a un lado el ordenador. Cuando mucho después lo apagó, se olvidó por completo de borrar el Historial y ahora, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Scully, no sabía qué decir.

“Porque nunca estoy seguro de que me estés diciendo toda la verdad”.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado mirándole con las pupilas muy arriba, en ese gesto que Mulder había aprendido a traducir como _No te creo del todo._

“No sé qué quiero saber, Scully. Y oírlo con tus propias palabras lo hace demasiado real”.

Mulder y su capacidad de creer en todo… excepto en lo que se negaba a creer.

_______

 Scully trataba de cerrar el grifo del lavabo después de cepillarse los dientes, pero por más vueltas que daba al mando, seguía saliendo un chorro fino de agua. Estaba claro que algo se había estropeado. Tal vez el problema estuviera en la arandela de goma. Puede que se hubiera gastado o agrietado con el tiempo, y la unión entre las piezas metálicas no fuera perfecta. Mulder debería comprobarlo y arreglarlo antes de que abandonaran la casa. No podían irse y dejar ese chorrito cuyo _shhhhhhh_ inacabable se le empezaba a grabar en el cerebro.

“¡Mulder!... ¿Puedes venir al baño un momento?”, llamó girando la mitad superior del cuerpo, sin moverse de su posición ante el lavabo…

Scully abrió los ojos, y lo primero que notó fue el pelo cosquilleándole la frente así que alzó la mano y se lo apartó con un movimiento ligero de sus dedos.

El pelo no se movió de sitio.

Repitió el mismo gesto por segunda vez, sin éxito. En vez de insistir, levantó un poco la cabeza y con los ojos medio cerrados comprobó que lo que estaba tratando de apartar no era su propio cabello, sino el vello del pecho de Mulder. Y de repente fue consciente de sí misma, de lo que le rodeaba, y de su posición.

No recordaba mucho. Sólo que al salir del restaurante habían vuelto a casa, se habían sentado juntos en el mismo sofá… y en algún momento debían de haber caído dormidos porque ella se acababa de despertar con el cuerpo medio girado mientras soñaba que llamaba a Mulder para que revisara la avería del lavabo. Al despertar estaba exactamente en esa posición. Con las caderas y las piernas hacia delante, y el torso en la dirección de Mulder. Sólo que Mulder no estaba en otra habitación, sino en el salón. Exactamente debajo de ella, en el sofá. Al volverse para llamar su atención, la frente y ojos de Scully habían acabado apoyados en la parte superior de la camiseta de Mulder, donde terminaba el pecho y comenzaba el cuello. Donde aún asomaba algo del vello que le cosquilleaba la piel.

También notó que el sonido del grifo había cesado y, en cambio, sentía una presión en el vientre que no se debía a la posición algo forzada del torso. Su vejiga estaba a punto de estallar, como si toda el agua desperdiciada en el chorrito del grifo hubiera ido a parar ahí.

Durante tres segundos permaneció inmóvil planificando con cuidado la misión de levantarse para ir al baño sin despertar a Mulder. Fue todo lo que pudo aguantar antes de apoyar una mano en su hombro y la otra en la cadera para impulsarse, desenredar sus piernas de las de él, y correr al retrete antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

“¡Ouch!”, se quejó Mulder despertándose al notar un peso que le dejó clavado al sofá.

Abrió los ojos frotándose la sensación dolorosa en la cadera, pero el origen de la presión ya había desaparecido.

“¿Scully?”.

Mientras esperaba a que respondiera, ella volvió del baño con una expresión de alivio en su cara.

“Mulder, la próxima vez que me coma dos bolas de helado yo sola, recuérdame que se descongelarán dentro de mí, y se convertirán en líquido que necesitará un lugar a dónde ir”.

“Con tus estudios de Física, no creí que fuera necesario, y parecías tan feliz mientras lo saboreabas que no quise interrumpirte, pero la verdad es que sí se me ocurrió que comer helado de esa manera tendría algún efecto secundario”, bromeó sin moverse de su posición, extendido en el sofá.

No lo recordaba con detalle porque se había despertado en el momento en que ella se levantó, pero Mulder esperaba que volviera a colocarse en la misma posición para dormir un poco más. Aún notaba los puntos calientes dónde el cuerpo de Scully había estado en contacto con el suyo.

Ella consultó su reloj. Habían dormido poco más de una hora. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Se sentía descansada, con la vejiga cómoda, y ganas de aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba hasta que tuvieran que ponerse en marcha, de vuelta a Washington.

“Quiero dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa”, dijo acercándose a mirar por una de las ventanas del salón.

“Como quieras. Si te pierdes, llámame, y saldré a buscarte”.

Mulder sonrió con los ojos cerrados señalando el móvil en la mesa de café, sin la menor intención de moverse de su posición en el sofá. Ella dejó de buscar la otra deportiva, que había ido a parar bajo la mesa, y se acercó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el asiento del sofá junto al hombro de Mulder.

“¿Es que no piensas acompañarme?”, le oyó preguntar en un tono que no supo decidir si pretendía ser de sorpresa o de reproche.

“Por supuesto”, respondió abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en el sofá al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Mulder la miró tan cerca de él, con las manos en las caderas, decidió que no era el momento de mover las cejas y sugerirle que fuera ella quien le acompañase a él en el sofá, hasta que fuera el momento de partir.

Poco después, esperaba con la puerta abierta en la entrada de la casa a que volviera de la cocina con _algo_ para el camino. No estaba seguro de si Scully se había hecho una idea equivocada de las distancias, pero el dudaba de que necesitasen aprovisionarse para dar una vuelta por los alrededores. En cualquier caso, le vio aparecer en el salón lanzando una manzana al aire una y otra vez para recogerla con las dos manos como si fuera una pelota.

“Ya podemos irnos”, dijo pasando por delante de él.

Se detuvo a esperar a que cerrase con llave y bajase los tres peldaños de escalera hasta situarse a su lado para caminar despacio, hombro con hombro.

Mientras recorrían el frente de la fachada, Scully se fijó por primera vez en que toda la propiedad estaba delimitada por una valla de alambre de un metro de altura cubierta por las ramas entrelazadas de un seto que la hacía prácticamente invisible. Sólo en algunas zonas, aparecían las ramas secas que, al carecer de hojas, dejaban al descubierto parte del alambre. Aparte de eso, era difícil distinguir el área que pertenecía a la casa y el que no, pues la vegetación era similar a uno y otro lado mientras crecía silvestre y por sus propios medios, sin ninguna intervención humana. El camino de grava por el que habían llegado comenzaba al pie de la escalera de entrada, pero al seguirlo con la mirada, Scully vio que acababa de forma repentina en medio de un hueco entre los dos lados del seto. El algún momento debía de haber habido una puerta con la que cerrar la valla para proteger la casa.

Aparte de algunos arbustos que crecían adosados a la fachada, y los cercanos al seto, el resto del espacio era una superficie irregular de piedras semienterradas en el suelo. Entre ellas, las líneas sinuosas estaban cubiertas de hierba y plantas de porte bajo como si se tratara de calles rodeando bloques de edificios.

Caminaban en silencio, con la mirada baja, como si temieran dar un mal paso en el suelo irregular, pero al cruzar la esquina y avanzar por el lateral de la vivienda hasta la parte posterior, Scully se detuvo sorprendida. Esta era diferente. En vez de la zona algo descuidada y sin una función definida que era la parte anterior, esta era claramente un espacio de juegos. Una zona pensada para diversión de los niños en los meses de verano. A pesar de los años transcurridos, el espacio aún consistía en un rectángulo de cemento perfectamente nivelado y conservado que iba de un lado a otro de la casa, y unos diez metros hacia el frente. A continuación comenzaba la línea de los árboles formando una pantalla que impedía ver qué había más allá.

Scully se adelantó hasta quedar en medio del rectángulo.

“¿Qué hacíais aquí, Mulder?”, preguntó haciendo un gesto amplio a su alrededor.

“Este era nuestro patio de juegos. De Samantha y mío”.

Ella se acercó unos pasos.

“¿Y a qué jugabais?”, preguntó bajando un poco la voz.

El se encogió de hombros.

“Supongo que a lo mismo que el resto de los niños en los años 70… y al béisbol.”.

Scully señaló arriba, detrás de Mulder. Veinticinco años después aún estaba allí la canasta de baloncesto que Bill Mulder instaló en la pared el primer verano que pasaron en la casa. La red había desaparecido, pero el aro seguía ahí invitándole a hacer unos lanzamientos.

Debajo de la canasta, casi un metro desplazado a la derecha había un banco de hierro con el respaldo y los brazos decorados con formas curvas. El óxido ya había atacado algunas zonas, pero cuando Mulder se sentó resistió sin emitir nada más que un par de quejidos breves. Se echó hacia atrás en el banco y estiró los brazos a lo largo del borde del respaldo.

“¿Quieres sentarte y tomar el té conmigo, Scully?”.

Ella frunció el ceño desde casi dos metros de distancia.

“¿El té?”, repitió confusa.

“¿Qué?. ¿Melissa y tú no tomabais el té con vuestras muñecas?”.

Scully apretó los labios e intentó que le saliera la voz normal.

“¿Samantha y tú tomabais el té con sus muñecas?”

El inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, acercándose a la agente sin levantarse del banco.

“Te recuerdo, Scully, que nosotros no éramos dos hermanos y dos hermanas. Eramos únicamente Samantha y yo, así que sólo teníamos dos opciones. O jugar solos, o pactar para que cada vez eligiera uno a qué se jugaba en un momento dado”.

“¿Y Samantha te obligaba a tomar el té con sus muñecas?”, preguntó una vez más sin querer evitar el toque de humor en su voz.

“No me obligaba. Era un pacto, y un acto social. Ella, yo, sus muñecas, y mis figuras de acción de Start Treck, y los Madelman. Tenía uno que tomó el té un par de veces sin quitarse siquiera su traje de buzo”.

Scully ya había llegado hasta el banco. Se sentó a su lado con una expresión burlona en su rostro.

“¡Y yo que creía que disparar perdigones contra latas de refresco vacías era divertido!”.

“Teníamos un pacto, Scully. Yo tomaba el té frío con Samantha en sus tacitas de juguete, y ella me lanzaba pelotas para que pudiera batear. Incluso aceptaba jugar al Stratteggo conmigo, a pesar de que los dos sabíamos que, con siete años, ella no tenía la menor oportunidad de ganar”.

“Nosotros lo pasábamos bien, pero la verdad es que no solíamos jugar los cuatro juntos, excepto con algún juego de mesa. Normalmente jugaba a las casitas con Melissa y sus muñecas, y a correr aventuras peligrosas con Charles y Bill. Tú sólo tenías una persona con quien compartir. Es comprensible que estuvieras tan unido a ella”.

“Sí, le debo a Samantha que me aficionara al té helado y, gracias a mí, ella era capaz de trepar a un árbol a los siete años, con más habilidad que la mayoría de los chicos mayores que conocíamos entonces”.

Scully se mantuvo callada un momento. ¿Qué más podía decir que, veinticinco años después, Mulder no hubiera escuchado o pensado él mismo?. Estiró la mano para ponerla sobre la de él, a su espalda, al final del brazo apoyado en el respaldo. Emitió un suspiro.

“A veces, he pensado cómo hubiera sido tu vida si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, y Samantha formara aún parte de tu vida… Mereces una segunda oportunidad, Mulder. La vida te debe una segunda oportunidad”.

Mulder miró al frente, más allá del suelo de cemento. El sol estaba justo encima de los árboles, a punto de desaparecer tras ellos como si fueran el horizonte, a pesar de que aún faltaban más de cuatro horas para el atardecer.

“Llevo años tratando de no sobreanalizarme a mí mismo, Scully, pero no puedo evitar sentir que de alguna forma tú eres mi segunda oportunidad… y ahora estoy aterrado ante la posibilidad de fracasar de nuevo, y perderte como perdí a mi hermana”.

Scully sabía perfectamente lo que corría por la mente de Mulder desde que regresó de su abducción. El miedo a no ser capaz de traerla de nuevo… Su madre le había contado algunos detalles. La mirada de incredulidad, el hecho de encerrarse otra vez en sí mismo, el peso de la culpabilidad… La vergüenza no sólo de no evitar su desaparición, sino de ser responsable de que estuviera perdida tanto para él como para su familia…

Sí, en el fondo del alma de Mulder, ella era una segunda Samantha, pero nunca creyó que algún día llegara a ser tan consciente de ello como para ser capaz, por fin, de expresarlo con palabras.

Scully necesitaba recordarle una vez más que él no fracasó con Samantha. El error fue sólo de Bill y de las personas con las que decidió aliarse, pero era inútil, como lo era tratar ahora de aliviar su miedo diciéndole que ella, y sólo ella, era la responsable de la decisión de quedarse a su lado.

“¿Qué más hacíais Samantha y tú, aquí?”.

Scully conocía cada detalle de la desaparición de la niña, tal y como Mulder la recordaba desde que el segundo día que se conocieron le habló de ella en su habitación del motel, en Oregón. Sin embargo, sabía poco de cómo era la vida de los dos hermanos cuando aún estaban juntos, y el futuro parecía posible. Sentados en el mismo banco de hierro que ocuparon los hermanos Mulder muchas veces, de repente necesitaba saber más de una época lejana, en que su compañero aún no era un ser humano atormentado y obsesionado.

El rozó con el dedo índice el brazo de hierro, siguiendo el recorrido de las filigranas que lo decoraban. Scully esperaba una respuesta, pero él se levantó y caminó hasta el borde del suelo de cemento. Cuando se agachó, de espaldas a ella, Scully decidió seguirle para mirar por encima de su hombro. Vio que la esquina del rectángulo de cemento estaba rota. La fractura era una línea recta perfecta, de modo que Mulder levantó sin dificultad un trozo de suelo con forma triangular de unos treinta centímetros de lado. Debajo, la tierra parecía blanda y húmeda. Mulder empezó a excavar con sus propias manos provocando en la mente de Scully un Deja Vú que le impulsó a poner los dedos sobre el hombro de su compañero. Por un momento dudó entre pedirle que dejara de hacer eso, o agacharse a su lado para excavar con él.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando, y no se atrevió a preguntar.

Sólo había retirado tres o cuatro centímetro de tierra cuando, entre el marrón oscuro vio lo que parecía un círculo azul poco mayor que la palma de la mano. Mulder cavó un poco más, y cuando las uñas rozaron el círculo oyó un leve sonido metálico. Scully adivinó al instante que se trataba de una caja de lata. Tras excavar alrededor de la tapa, la caja entera salió con facilidad. Mulder limpió los restos de tierra adheridos frotando con la mano y cuando la consideró más o menos limpia volvió para sentarse en el banco. Scully le siguió sin perder de vista la caja que había reconocido en cuanto la vio. Durante una época, los cuatro hermanos Scully habían comido esa misma marca de galletas a la hora del desayuno.

“Esta era la caja de los secretos de Samantha. Se supone que sólo ella conocía el escondite, pero lo cierto es que el único que no sabía de su existencia era nuestro padre. Más de una vez estuve a punto de hacerle chantaje, haciéndole saber que conocía su lugar secreto cuando nos enfadábamos por algo, pero mi madre me advirtió muy en serio de que no hiciera algo así. Intentó hacerme entender lo importante que era para Samantha pensar que su escondite estaba a salvo. Lo cierto es que yo me callaba por miedo a las consecuencias y a la furia de mi madre”.

Mulder dejó la caja en el asiento del banco, en medio de los dos, y la abrió con cuidado. Sabía lo que contenía desde hacía veinticinco años, pero eso no impidió que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

“Durante la reforma de la casa me aseguré de que la caja seguía en su sitio, pero no quise llevármela. Prefería que su escondite siguiera aquí, a salvo. Me gusta pensar que si te hubiera conocido no le hubiera importado compartir su secreto contigo. Me hubiera gustado que fuerais amigas, Scully. Samantha te habría gustado. A veces me recuerdas a ella. Era mucho más baja que yo, pero cuando quería hacerse oír tenía la impresión de que era capaz de crecer medio metro a voluntad. Ni sus trenzas con lazos, ni tus inocentes ojos azules podían ocultar el genio que lleváis dentro”.

Mulder dejó la tapa a un lado y Scully puso su mano sobre la de él mientras miraban el contenido sin atreverse a tocarlo.

“Estoy segura de que, a estas alturas, Samantha se habría convertido en una gran mujer”, dijo convencida.

_Sólo hay que ver el gran hombre que ha llegado a ser Mulder a pesar de todo…o, tal vez, como consecuencia de todo lo vivido._

Sacó con cuidado un pequeño montoncito de cromos sujetos con una goma para el pelo color rosa. Scully reconoció las imágenes de colores, algo apagadas por el tiempo.

“¡Heidi!”, exclamó con una media sonrisa.

“A Samantha le encantaban estos dibujos animados, pero nuestro televisor aún era en blanco y negro. Cuando salió la colección de cromos en color no podía dejar de mirarlos y, para asegurarse de que no se perdían ni estropeaban los guardó en su caja de los secretos. Los conseguía con las compras que hacíamos en verano al señor Mancini, pero al principio no tenía el álbum donde pegarlos. Papá le prometió que le conseguiría uno cuando volviéramos a casa, después de las vacaciones.

En otoño pasó mucho tiempo fuera por razones de trabajo. Apenas le veíamos, y mamá parecía estar enfadada con él. No sabíamos por qué.

Un día, papá volvió de uno de sus viajes con una sonrisa en los labios y un álbum bajo el brazo. Era el 26 de Noviembre de 1973. Ya era tarde, y Samantha dormía así que no pudo ver el álbum hasta el día siguiente, cuando volvió del colegio. ¡Estaba tan feliz!. Quería esperar a pegar los cromos cuando volviera a reunirse con sus amigas en el recreo, pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad. Esa misma noche, Samantha desapareció…

Aún guardo el álbum vacío debajo del acuario”.

“¡Dios mío!”.

La voz de Scully apenas superó el movimiento de sus labios.

¿Cómo podía una historia tan sencilla encoger el corazón después de tanto tiempo?.

“En ocasiones he querido abofetearme a mí mismo por las veces que me burlé de Samantha y su afición a los dibujos animados _de niñas_ , aunque ya se encargaba ella de pagarme con la misma moneda. Un par de veces conseguí sacarle de sus casillas de tal manera que, en lugar de ir a quejarse a mamá, se tomó la justicia por su mano. Me soltó un par de izquierdazos en la cara al grito de _¡Puños fuera!”._

Scully dejó escapar una risa que no intentó ocultar, con un mensaje claro atado a ella.

_Te lo estabas buscando, Mulder. Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo._

“No te rías. Aquello supuso un golpe bajo a mi ego, y por partida doble… o triple. No solo me pegó una niña cuatro años y treinta centímetros menor que yo, sino que lo hizo utilizando el grito de guerra de mi héroe favorito de entonces. Mazinger Z”.

Ella le dirigió una mirada ingenua, con la cara hacia abajo y las pupilas muy arriba.

“¿Seguro que era _Mazinger Z,_ Mulder?... ¿No preferías mirar a _Afrodita A_?”.

Mulder frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, Scully?”, preguntó sabiendo que ella sabía que no necesitaba ninguna aclaración.

“Mazinger Z lanzaba sus puños fuera con mucha facilidad, pero Afrodita A no se quedaba corta echando hacia adelante otras partes de su cuerpo… Con once años exaltaba mi imaginación y la de mis amigas, tanto como la de los chicos de mi clase. Nos _mirábamos_ a nosotras mismas, y discutíamos si _aquello_ tendría algún secreto que aún desconocíamos. Si volvieran a emitir ahora la serie, la clasificarían para mayores de catorce años”.

“¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú siguieras a Mazinger Z, en lugar de a Heidi?”, preguntó tanto para sí mismo como para ella.

“En realidad, yo no me perdí ni un solo episodio de _La abeja Maya_. Tanto Melissa como yo logramos completar el álbum con todos sus cromos”.

Por supuesto, _La abeja Maya_ … Trabajadora, inteligente, generosa, responsable, leal, dispuesta a arriesgarse por quien era importante para ella, sensible a las injusticias hacia los demás… y capaz de enamorar a Willy haciéndolo pasar por una buena amistad.

“Hay que reconocer que era una buena serie, con un mensaje positivo respecto al ser humano y el medio ambiente, algo adelantado a su tiempo. Sin embargo nosotros, los chicos de la época, no nos sentíamos muy identificados. Maya era un modelo para las niñas, y Willy… bueno, ninguno queríamos parecernos a él. No era precisamente el mejor modelo de héroe masculino. Feo, regordete, perezoso, glotón, despistado, miedoso…”, opinó Mulder.

“No. Hay que reconocer que en esa serie, Maya era la única y verdadera heroína, pero yo si encuentro pausible que algunos hombres se sintieran identificados con Willy, su mejor amigo”.

“No se me ocurre nadie”, respondió Mulder mirando los cromos en su mano.

“Si se te ocurre aludir a ello mientras estáis en una de vuestras reuniones de cerveza y póker de los sábados negaré absolutamente todo, Mulder, pero no es la primera vez que al recordar a Willy pienso en… Frohike”.

Mulder no pudo evitar que la risa le saliera por la nariz.

“Eso es demasiado bueno, Scully. No puedo prometerte que algún día no se me escape algún comentario delante de los chicos. Cuando acabamos la partida del sábado suelo volver a casa con más cerveza de la que puedo digerir, y algún que otro trago de Whisky alojado en mi cerebro”.

“Te lo advierto, Mulder. Ni una palabra”, le amenazó con el dedo estirado delante de su cara. “No me obligues a dispararte de nuevo, y esta vez me aseguraré de que quede claro adónde quería apuntar”.

Scully dio el tema por zanjado, y se atrevió a meter ella misma la mano en la caja para sacar algo que llamó su atención por su color verde fluorescente. Parecía una cuerda larga y fina cuidadosamente enrrollada para que ocupara el mínimo espacio.

“Es la goma de saltar de Samantha. Mamá se la compró en un mercadillo que visitamos en una de nuestras excursiones por los pueblos cercanos. Le encantaba que brillara en la oscuridad, y no veía el momento de que acabara el verano para enseñársela a sus amigas. Estaba tan impaciente que consiguió convencerme de que, hasta entonces, saltara yo con ella”.

Mulder se puso en pie, y agarró la goma y la mano de Scully a la vez.

“¿Qué haces…?”.

Se detuvo a unos tres metros del banco y, sin decir nada, desenrrolló la goma para pasarla sobre la cabeza de su compañera dejando que cayera al suelo. Luego volvió al banco para moverlo hasta situarlo en dirección perpendicular a la pared. Así podía aprovechar la anchura del brazo, aproximadamente la misma que el cuerpo de Scully, para pasar el otro extremo. Sólo faltaba que se alejara un poco más para que la goma que Mulder había levantado a la altura de sus rodillas se tensara lo suficiente.

“Sólo dos cosas que puntualizar, Scully. Primera, esto, como lo de Frohike, no sale del límite de este rectángulo de cemento; y segunda, sé que era más divertido, pero no voy a cantar a la vez una de esas cancioncillas ridículas que seguramente recuerdas”.

Sin añadir nada más, Mulder se situó a un lado y hacia la mitad de la goma tensada en dos líneas paralelas separadas por el ancho del cuerpo de Scully y el brazo del banco.

A continuación ocurrieron los cuarenta y cinco segundos más… Bueno, si Scully se propusiera hacer una lista de las cosas más extrañas, increíbles, e inexplicables que había vivido desde que conociera a Mulder, esta desde luego, iba antes que cualquier avistamiento de ovnis, antes que cualquier criminal con hábitos alimenticios inusuales, antes que cualquier hombre invisible… Antes que todo eso, al principio de su lista de fenómenos que nunca se imaginó ver… estaba Mulder saltando a la goma.

No sólo saltando.

Durante cuarenta y cinco segundos, Mulder ejecutó un ejercicio perfecto de coordinación de pies, con una flexibilidad y agilidad que Scully no había visto en ningún niño mayor de doce años. Mulder saltó, dobló las rodillas, giró y cruzó los pies en una sucesión rápida de movimientos perfectamente ejecutados. Sin el menor error, duda, ni tropiezo hasta que salió de la goma quedándose en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado…

Si Scully hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para sobreponerse a la sorpresa, y cerrar la boca, habría comenzado a cantar una de las cancioncillas que efectivamente recordaba a pesar de su falta de oído musical.

Mulder también esperaba a que dijera algo, pero por su expresión se dio cuenta de que esto había superado con creces la impresión que, en la mente de Scully, había dejado la más paranoica de sus teorías:

_¿Crees que a Leonard Beets le creció otra cabeza?... ¡Mulder, no sé por qué me quedo aquí escuchándote!..._

Sí. Mulder saltando a la goma con un estilo perfecto seguramente también lograría que Darwin se revolviera en su tumba.

“… Mulder, por nada del mundo quisiera parecer insensible, ni hacer bromas con una tragedia…, pero si con ocho años, Samantha logró que hicieras esto y que veinticinco años después aún lo recuerdes, empiezo a comprender lo que realmente supuso su pérdida… No me atrevo a imaginar lo que hubiera logrado de ti a estas alturas. Las cosas de las que yo he querido convencerte sólo para acabar dándome de narices con una pared de ladrillo… Puede que Samantha hubiera logrado incluso que te olvidaras de los Hombrecillos Verdes”.

“Suena un poco irónico, Scully, si tenemos en cuenta que Samantha es la razón de que me importaran los Hombrecillos Verdes en primer lugar”.

Ella alcanzó la goma que aún sujetaba en la parte posterior de las rodillas y comenzó a recogerla mientras se acercaba a Mulder. Cuando llegó a su altura apoyó la mano en el brazo de él, en un gesto casi íntimo.

“Cuéntame más de Samantha”.

Siguió recogiendo la goma hasta llegar al banco. Cuando se sentó, ya la tenía enrrollada en un pequeño paquete perfecto para el tamaño de la caja. Vio otra, mucho más pequeña y con tapa transparente, en el fondo.

“Esto es un incisivo”, dijo Scully levantando la cajita de alfileres para examinarlo con ojo clínico.

Durante años había visto una igual en el costurero de Margaret, pero la que sostenía ahora en su mano contenía un diente. Un incisivo superior concretamente.

“Es el primer diente que se le cayó a Samantha. También fue aquí, durante las vacaciones. Tenía seis años y mamá le habló del Hada de los Dientes, pero ella no quiso su dólar a cambio. Era el primero y quería guardarlo de recuerdo. Los demás se le fueron cayendo a lo largo de los dos años siguientes. Once en total”.

Tratándose de Mulder, ni siquiera debería sorprenderle, pero aún así Scully hizo la pregunta.

“¿Recuerdas incluso el número de dientes que se le cayeron a tu hermana?”.

Mulder se encogió de hombros y estiró los labios en una sonrisa pequeña, como si pensara. Como si recordara…

“No es difícil. Durante todo ese tiempo, yo fui su Hada de los Dientes. Mamá me daba la moneda de dólar para que la pusiera bajo la almohada y cogiera el diente. Decía que yo podía hacerlo de un modo más silencioso y, si Samantha se despertaba, se sorprendería menos de verme a mí a media noche, que de ver a mis padres. En total le puse diez dólares bajo la almohada, tres aquí y siete en Chilmark… pero aún le debo nueve dólares. Nueve dientes que aún le faltaban por caer cuando desapareció. El dinero está aquí desde que mamá y yo vinimos por lo de las obras. Antes lo guardaba en el vaso de los lapiceros, en mi habitación, hasta que alquilé el apartamento. Cuando mamá me habló de restaurar la casa, decidí que este era el lugar más seguro para guardar el dinero de Samantha por si tardaba en volver…”.

De entre los objetos de la caja, Mulder extrajo un tubo de aluminio de color blanco y tapón de plástico rojo que Scully también reconoció de su infancia. Todos en su familia habían tomado en un momento u otro las pastillas de naranja efervescentes que prometían aliviar los síntomas del resfriado más pertinaz. El envase ahora contenía las nueve monedas de dólar, que eran exactamente del mismo diámetro y grosor que las pastillas originales.

Scully aún sostenía la cajita con el diente, entre sus dedos.

“Ahora todo el mundo trata de almacenar su vida en fotografías, mensajes de texto, y redes sociales, pero en realidad no se necesita tanto. Casi todo cabe en una caja de galletas”.

“De hecho, todavía queda sitio para guardar algo más”, añadió él siguiendo el mismo hilo de pensamiento. “Scully… Me gustaría que pusieras algo tuyo en esta caja”.

_Para tener algo que me recuerde a ti cuando desaparezcas…_

No pudo evitar terminar la frase por él, dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué podía darle?.

Scully pensó en lo que llevaba encima en este momento, que era poca cosa. Tal vez lo más valioso fuera su cruz de oro, que en realidad rodeaba el cuello de Mulder desde hacía una semana. Apenas se lo planteó porque no creía que le permitiera separarse de algo que para ella, e incluso para él, significaba tanto.

Los pendientes de coral eran bonitos, pero no llevaba ni un día y medio con ellos.

¡La camiseta de ** _Smart Girls Club_**!, exclamó con humor en su cabeza. Por supuesto desechó la idea al instante, y no sólo porque la prenda fuera demasiado grande para meterla en la caja.

Iba a pedirle que le diera un poco de tiempo para buscar en su equipaje. Pensaría algo apropiado antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso, pero debía llevar callada demasiado tiempo, y Mulder decidió hablar.

“Tengo algo tuyo que me gustaría guardar junto a los tesoros de Samantha… pero sólo si me das tu permiso”.

Scully sabía que diría que sí en cuanto leyó en su cara el miedo a que dijera que no.

Le vio sacar la cartera del bolsillo. En el compartimento de los billetes había algo blanco que Mulder tomó con cuidado para ponerlo sobre su muslo izquierdo. Se trataba de un trozo de papel de seda doblado hasta adoptar la forma de un sobre. El tipo de papel que normalmente sirve para proteger las camisas de caballero dentro de la caja en la que se venden. Al desdoblarlo comprobó que los bordes eran irregulares, como si Mulder hubiera cortado un trozo con sus propios dedos de un modo un tanto precipitado.

En el centro descansaba un fino mechón de cabello rojizo ondulado que dibujaba dos curvas en direcciones opuestas. A Scully no le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que el mechón formaba la letra S. La inicial de su nombre.

“Mulder… Sé que no lo guardas porque te hayas dado por vencido…”

“Nunca me voy a dar por vencido en lo que a ti se refiere, Scully”, le interrumpió.

“…, pero si nos separamos… no quiero que te pases los próximos veinticinco años buscando a las personas que me han hecho esto. Ya lo intentaste una vez, cuando Melissa te salvó del sinsentido que supone buscar consuelo en la venganza. Melissa ya no está con nosotros, así que tienes que escucharme a mí. Mulder, tienes aún mucho por vivir. Si algún día dejo de estar a tu lado, no quiero que tires por la borda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Guárdalo junto a tu corazón, como este mechón, como recuerdo. Como prueba de que lo que tuvimos fue real. Que la vida mereció la pena, aunque nosotros hubiéramos elegido un final distinto”.

“Mi vida mereció la pena hasta la noche que Samantha desapareció. Después… Tú volviste a dar sentido a todo. ¿Cómo voy a volver a ese tiempo en que ni siquiera era consciente de que no estaba vivo?”.

Scully cogió el papel con el mechón y lo dobló de nuevo en forma de sobre para meterlo en la caja, y poner la tapa.

“No vas a volver a ese tiempo, Mulder. No, realmente, porque de un modo u otro, yo siempre voy a estar contigo…aquí…y aquí”.

Acercó su mano, tocándole el pecho con su dedo índice a la altura del corazón, antes de avanzar hacia arriba y extenderla en su mejilla derecha. La caricia viajó hasta que sus cuatro dedos se enredaron en el cabello que comenzaba en la sién.

___________

**Quonochontaug, 18:05 p.m. Domingo**

 Scully ya estaba instalada en el asiento del copiloto, con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado, cuando le vio comprobar una vez más por el retrovisor que llevaban todas sus cosas.

“¡Venga, Mulder!. Ya he mirado yo. No llevas ninguna gallina en el maletero. Si nos detienen antes de llegar a la autopista no tienes nada qué temer”.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, Mulder aún tenía una media sonrisa/medio mueca en su rostro.

“Sé que nunca lo vas a entender, Scully, pero si me lo propusiera podría escribir un libro con las razones por las que prefiero que no me llamen Fox, y estoy seguro de que vendería unos cuantos ejemplares. Si llega ese día, estás invitada a la presentación y a acercarte para que te firme el tuyo personalmente”.

“¿Me lo firmarás con tu nombre completo?”.

“Por supuesto que no”.

“En ese caso no creo que quiera perder mi tiempo esperando en la cola”.

Con el coche en marcha, Scully miró la casa hacerse cada vez más pequeña en el retrovisor, hasta que desapareció al tomar la primera curva.

Ya la echaba de menos.

Durante dos días habían vivido casi en una burbuja. Sin trabajo. Sin sesiones. Sin resultados analíticos que esperar. Sin familia, ni extraños ante quienes aparentar que todo va bien. Que no necesita. Que es perfectamente capaz.

Casi en una burbuja.

“Deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que todo acabe, Mulder. Tú tienes días de vacaciones sin utilizar como para no tener que volver hasta que te jubiles, y yo puedo pedir la baja definitiva cuando quiera”, dijo en voz baja, y sin la menor emoción.

Ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la vista de la carreteta ante él.

“No va a acabar nada, Scully”.

El punto y final resonó de tal manera en su cerebro que no se atrevió a replicarle, ni a recordarle que mañana, lunes, el doctor Hansen tendría los resultados del laboratorio en su escritorio.

Cuando llevaban recorridos los primeros treinta y cinco kilómetros del viaje, el silencio era casi insoportable.

“¿Quieres la manta para que puedas dormir un poco, Scully?”, preguntó volviendo la cara hacia ella por primera vez. Estaba perfectamente recta en su asiento, mirando atenta el paisaje, y no había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el reposacabezas, ni una sola vez.

“No”.

Se llevó la mano al oído y tiró del lóbulo como si algo le incomodara por dentro.

“Aún quedan cinco horas de viaje. Deberías aprovecharlas”, insistió él.

“No tengo sueño”.

Mulder reflexionó un momento. No. En cinco años no le había oído pronunciar esa frase ni una sola vez. Las cosas no funcionaban así para ella. Si Scully tenía la oportunidad de dormir, dormía. No importaba dónde, cuándo, o en qué situación. Podía ser en su propia cama, en el sofá de cuero de Mulder, en el coche, en una silla al lado de su cama del hospital, en el pasillo del laboratorio mientras esperaba los resultados de una prueba, en la cama de un motel que no inspiraba demasiada confianza respecto al grado de higiene de las sábanas…

“Vamos a llegar a casa pasada la medianoche, y mañana hay que madrugar. Debería intentar dormir. Necesitas descansar todo lo que puedas…”.

“¡Estoy bien, Mulder!”.

Decidió cerrar la boca. Su tono de voz, además de las palabras, había sonado demasiado a advertencia.

_¡Cállate, Mulder!. No sigas presionando. He dicho que estoy bien, y eso significa dos cosas: Que no quiero dormir, y que no quiero hablar de ello. Sólo sigue conduciendo._

Mulder inspiró profundamente, y dejó salir el aire con fuerza haciendo que sonara como impaciencia y frustración a la vez. Por mucho que Scully y él compartieran el mismo idioma, no dejaba de sentir una especie de impotencia cada vez que el lenguaje no verbal de su compañera le hablaba más claro que las palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios.

En este momento, y por alguna razón que no captaba, Scully deseaba que se callara con la misma fuerza que él deseaba que hablase. Que le hablase a él. Quedó claro que eso no iba a ocurrir cuando decidió encender la radio, y después de girar el dial media vuelta, la dejó sintonizada en una emisora de deportes en la que estaban retrasmitiendo un partido de baloncesto. Mulder apenas necesitó quince segundos para enterarse de quienes eran los dos equipos que lo disputaban, y por un momento se planteó preguntarle a ella si lo sabía también. Estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea. Es más, juraría que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Mulder sintió una presión en el pecho que de repente le hizo más difícil respirar cuando comprendió que había encendido la radio para que hubiera algún sonido entre ellos. Cualquier sonido que no fuera su voz.

Su mente se deslizaba poco a poco de la carretera hasta que comenzó a conducir en autopiloto. Pensaba en lo último que había dicho Scully, antes de que su estado de ánimo cambiase repentinamente. De iniciar el viaje bromeando a costa de su nombre, a alejarse de él levantando entre los dos una pantalla de ruido que hacía imposible la comunicación. En medio, habían recorrido sólo unos pocos kilómetros y Scully había pronunciado unas pocas palabras que seguían girando en su cerebro.

_Deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que todo acabe…_

¿Eso era lo que realmente pensaba?. ¿Qué más pronto que tarde, todo iba a acabar?. Durante buena parte del fin de semana se había mostrado optimista, animada. Feliz de disfrutar de su tiempo juntos. Mulder sentía ahora que, al menos en parte, todo había sido una fachada. Y la vergüenza le arrancó un trozo más de su interior cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esa máscara de felicidad aparente iba dirigida exclusivamente a él.

Ahora que iban sentados en el coche, de vuelta a la realidad, Scully había dejado caer la máscara. O tal vez se le había caido a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerla, y no había podido evitar expresar en voz alta lo que de verdad sentía.

_…hasta que todo acabe._

Lo cierto es que llevaban ya diez sesiones de radioterapia. Mañana comenzaba la tercera semana, y no parecía que hubiera cambiado nada. Es verdad que aún era pronto y que, al empezar, las probabilidades ya eran pocas, pero aún así, Mulder quería creer. Necesitaba creer.

_No va a acabar nada, Scully. Mientras sigas a mi lado no dejaré de buscar una forma de salvarte la vida… De salvarnos a los dos._

“Mulder, ¿puedes parar en esa gasolinera, por favor?”.

Su voz se le lantojó extraña, casi desconocida. Llevaban recorridos ochenta kilómetros, y buena parte de ellos apenas había sido consciente de dónde estaba y quien iba sentada a su lado. Sin embargo, no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un segundo. Se imaginó que debía tratarse de algún mecanismo de compensación. Cuanto más se alejaba ella, ya fuera física o emocionalmente, mayor espacio ocupaba en la mente de él.

“Claro. Aprovecharé para llenar el depósito. El del coche y el mío”, bromeó esperanzado. “¿Quieres que te pida algo?”.

“No, gracias. Sólo quiero ir al lavabo”.

Se giró hacia atrás para alcanzar el bolso, en el asiento posterior, mientras él aparcaba junto al surtidor.

“No tardaré”, dijo saliendo del coche antes de que Mulder desabrochase su cinturón.

La miró correr hacia la zona de los baños, y mientras sostenía el surtidor en la boca del depósito se preguntó si habría algún modo poco inadecuado de preguntarle cuando volviera, qué era lo que había hecho ahí dentro. Estaba seguro de que era algo más que lo que él mismo pensaba hacer en cuanto acabase de llenarlo.

Después de pagar al encargado, y dar un par de vueltas por la tienda del establecimiento, dejó sus compras para que las vigilara el hombre mientras acudía al lavabo. Al regresar para recogerlas y despedirse, vio que Scully ya le esperaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Mulder abrió la portezuela de su lado y lo primero que percibió fue el fuerte aroma de la menta, y los ojos acuosos, inyectados en sangre de Scully. Intentó que le saliera un tono casual.

“¿Todo bien, Scully?”.

“Sí”, respondió mirando al frente.

Mulder trató de que no se notara demasiado que estaba leyendo el mensaje de neón rojo colgado del cuello de su compañera.

_Sí. He estado vomitando y no quiero hablar más de ello._

Mulder vació el contenido de la bolsa. Un par de paquetes de pañuelos de papel, un envase de pastillas de menta, una botella de agua pequeña… Productos de repuesto para llevar en la guantera del coche, o para cuando le venían esos saltos de intuición que, como ahora, quería maldecir.

La bolsa de pipas, el sandwich de queso, y el té helado quedaron junto a la palanca de cambios.

Era consciente de que era inoportuno, pero también muy perecedero así que…

“Sé que no querías nada, pero pensé que cuando lo vieras te animarías a probarlo”.

“Mulder, acabo de vomitar”, soltó, como si no fuera bastante obvio.

“Lo sé, pero ya lo había comprado. Ahora me siento un poco estúpido. No sé si comérmelo yo, o tirarlo”, reconoció.

Ella miraba el polo de piña que le ofrecía. Un helado sencillo. Sólo hielo, azúcar, y saborizante, pero como casi todo lo que hacía últimamente, lo había comprado pensando en ella. Mulder tenía una facilidad pasmosa para volverle loca, exasperarle, e incluso a veces enfadarle con su forma impulsiva de pensar y actuar… pero tenía que reconocer que la mayoría de las ocasiones también era fácil perdonarle.

“En realidad, ahora me encuentro mejor. Ya no tengo náuseas. Creo que algo fresco me vendrá bien”.

Tomó el helado de su mano y le quitó el envoltorio de papel para lamerlo con lengüetazos largos, de abajo arriba. Los ojos de Mulder hicieron el mismo recorrido un par de veces antes de volver en sí. Tosió nervioso para aclararse la garganta.

“Tenía que haber comprado otro para mí”, dijo haciendo avanzar su labio inferior.

“¿Quieres?”.

Ella le acercó el helado a la cara ofreciéndole una _lamida_ , pero Mulder decidió ir a lo seguro, y morder un trozo del extremo.

“Sí me gustaría dormir un poco, Mulder, pero no quiero hacer otro viaje en el tiempo”, dijo en tono conciliador, sin apartar su atención del helado.

El la miró sin comprender.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”, preguntó poniendo el coche en marcha para proseguir el viaje.

“¿Recuerdas cuando tenías catorce o quince años, y te pasabas los días esperando que llegara el fin de semana?”.

Hizo un sonido afirmativo con los labios cerrados.

“Cuando por fin llegaba el viernes tenía por delante dos días y medio para hacer lo que quisiera. En realidad no hacía casi nada, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era domingo por la tarde”.

Mulder asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

“De repente, tenía una sensación de angustia porque el fin de semana se acababa. Mañana, lunes, había que volver a madrugar, ir a clase, estudiar… Muchos fines de semana no hacía nada especial y cuando llegaba el domingo por la tarde quería hacer aún menos. Me daba miendo concentrarme en cualquier tarea porque así tenía la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba más rápido. Ni siquiera me sentaba a ver la tele porque una vez que acabara la serie o la película, el lunes estaría un poco más cerca. Quería ser consciente de cada segundo para tener la sensación de que el tiempo se alargaba. De que el lunes estaba mucho más lejos…”.

Mulder recordaba perfectamente esa sensación, hasta el punto de notarla ahora en el hueco del estómago.

“No quiero que llegue mañana, Mulder. Siento como si tuviera un examen, y todo el fin de semana lo hubiera pasado perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora es demasiado tarde para ponerse a estudiar”.

El soltó la mano derecha del volante para coger la de Scully.

“No me creo ni por un segundo que alguna vez hayas perdido el tiempo sin hacer nada ante un examen inminente, Scully”.

Ella sonrió autoconsciente.

“Aun a riesgo de sonar presuntuoso”, prosiguió, “tengo que confesar que yo sí he hecho eso alguna que otra vez. Pasarme el sábado y la mañana del domingo con la cabeza en las nubes, y tratar de memorizar todo el temario del examen entre las 18h y las 22h de la tarde del domingo”.

“Apuesto que aún así conseguías una buena nota”.

Mulder se encogió de hombros. Tener memoria fotográfica no era algo de lo que se sintiera demasiado orgulloso. Siempre le había parecido que era algo que le importaba más a los demás que a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, no dependía de su voluntad ni de su esfuerzo.

“Me alegro de que tú no hicieras lo mismo, Scully. No compensa la úlcera de estómago que provoca el stress. Créeme”.

A pesar de sus palabras, y de su intención de permanecer despierta, no pudo evitarlo. Una vez más, el suave movimiento del coche, el leve aroma de su compañero en la nariz, el calor de la manta sobre las piernas, y la luz a su alrededor desapareciendo en el atardecer, se aliaron para hacer que su mente se volviera ligera, y sus párpados más pesados…

150 kilómetros más adelante sintió la mano de Mulder sacudiendo su hombro.

Abrió los ojos sin moverse de su posición, con la cara apoyada en el brazo, pero no sirvió de nada porque ya era noche cerrada. Sólo distinguía los indicadores luminosos del salpicadero y la luz de los faros iluminando el camino delante de ellos. Mulder encendió la luz del techo, en medio de los dos asientos. Cuando volvió a ponerle la mano en el hombro, notó los dedos agarrando con fuerza. Scully adivinó que pasaba algo antes de oír el miedo en sus palabras.

“¡Scully, te sangra la nariz!”.

“¡Oh, mierda!”, murmuró poniéndose derecha.

Abrió la guantera en busca de los pañuelos de papel mientras se cubría con la mano. Mulder redujo la velocidad hasta detener el coche en el arcén. Miró a su compañera echar la cabeza hacia atrás con el pañuelo sobre la nariz.

“Te sangra mucho”.

El pañúelo se empapó rápidamente, y la sangre rezumaba entre sus dedos. Scully lo cambió por otro limpio, y respiró profundamemte, obligándose a controlar las náuseas que le asaltaron al sentir el sabor metálico en la garganta.

“¿Necesitas que busque un bar, un motel, o algo donde puedas…?”.

Negó con la cabeza, y apartó un poco el pañuelo para comprobar si la hemorragia se había detenido.

“No… Se me pasará en unos minutos. No quiero que…”, aseguró con la voz amortiguada otra vez tras el pañuelo.

Se calló al desviar la mirada hacia él. La camisa arremangada de Mulder, en la que había estado apoyada, tenía dos manchas de sangre que ocupaban la mayor parte de la tela desde la mitad del brazo hasta el codo. A partir de ahí, donde ya no había manga, la sangre manchaba la piel de su antebrazo.

“Mulder…, tu camisa. Lo siento”.

Ni se molestó en mirarse así mismo. Supo lo que estaba pasando en cuanto sintió la humedad a la altura del bíceps.

Tomó el paquete de su mano y sacó otro pañuelo para cambiarlo una vez más. Scully permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la hemorragia se detuviera. Sentía su mirada a su lado, y la tensión de su cuerpo necesitando hacer algo, pero sin la menor idea de qué. El espacio cerrado del coche se volvió algo claustrofóbico. Scully quería salir, alejarse un poco de él. Respirar el aire frío de la noche, y sonreírle para que creyera que todo seguía bien.

Después del tercer intento de despegar el pañuelo de su nariz, comprobó que la hemorragia se había detenido.

“Ya está, Mulder. Podemos seguir. Aún nos queda un buen trecho”, dijo, como si simplemente se hubieran detenido a tirar una cáscara de pipa por la ventanilla.

Mulder sacó el último pañuelo del paquete y lo empapó con el agua de la botella. Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad para poder moverse hacia un lado, y alcanzar la barbilla de Scully. Cuando sintió la humedad sobre el labio superior, le agarró la muñeca para detenerle.

“¿Qué haces, Mulder?. Ya ha pasado. No tienes que preocuparte…”, dijo con la voz algo más dura de lo que había pretendido. Por toda respuesta, él bajó el parasol de su lado para que pudiera verse la cara en el pequeño espejo rectangular.

“¡Oh!”.

“Si pasamos por alguna población y nos ve alguien con este aspecto vamos a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, Scully. Necesitamos adecentarnos un poco”.

Agarró el extremo de su camiseta y lo estiró para que viera las manchas que cubrían algunas de las letras de **Smart Girls Club** , sobre el pecho.

Mulder acercó de nuevo la mano con el pañuelo húmedo, confiando en que esta vez se dejara hacer. Ella trataba de no mirarle a los ojos, ni respirar demasiado fuerte en su dirección mientras le sostenía la barbilla en alto, y le limpiaba la sangre de los labios y el cuello.

“Voy a mirar en la bolsa. Necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa”, dijo cuando terminó. Se señaló la manga de la camisa, mientras soltaba el pañuelo junto a los otros, a los pies de Scully.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicar, Mulder salió del coche y abrió el maletero. Le miró dejar algo en el techo, y a continuación quitarse la camisa de pie, al lado del conductor. Con el exterior en completa oscuridad, y el interior iluminado, Scully apenas podía ver nada hasta que le habló, introduciendo medio cuerpo en el coche. Vestía una camiseta blanca de algodón, y le entregó otra a ella.

“Ponte esta. Estarás más cómoda hasta que lleguemos. Esperaré aquí fuera mientras te cambias”.

Antes de salir, Mulder apagó los faros y la luz interior del coche, dejándole en completa oscuridad.

“Nunca se sabe quién puede estar curioseando desde lejos con unos prismáticos”, bromeó.

Scully sonrió un momento para sí al adivinar que era de su mirada, y no la de otros, de quien quería tranquilizarla. Le vio darse la vuelta y apoyar las caderas en la portezuela de su lado, de modo que sólo podía distinguir la espalda de su camiseta blanca a través de la ventanilla. La cabeza de Mulder estaba mucho más arriba, fuera de su vista. Se dio prisa en quitarse la chaqueta, que no parecía haber sufrido la misma suerte. Estaba limpia. Toda la sangre había ido a parar a la camiseta, y buena parte había traspasado, manchando también su sujetador. A pesar de ello, decidió dejárselo, y ponerse encima la prenda prestada.

“Ya puedes entrar al coche, Mulder”, le dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Una vez sentado tras el volante se detuvo con la mano en la llave de contacto para mirarle con gesto serio.

“¿Estás bien, Scully?”.

Ella se encongió de hombros.

“Sí. Ya sabemos que esto puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso. No le dés más importancia”.

“Lo dices como si quisieras que me acostumbrara a ello”.

Scully inclinó la cabeza para mirarse las manos unidas en el regazo. En realidad, apenas las distinguía como, por fortuna, ocurría con el rostro de él.

“Es lo que trato de hacer yo. Eso, y llevar camisas de repuesto. No hay nada más que pueda hacer”.

Mulder entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de ella.

“Mañana comienza la tercera semana. Sé que parece un camino interminable, pero nos acercamos a la mitad del tratamiento. Puede que empecemos a ver resultados, como dijiste, Scully”, quiso animarle.

“O puede que no…”.

“O puede que sí”, insistió él apretando aún más sus dedos.

Por supuesto, en la mente de Mulder sólo había lugar para el _puede que sí_. Desde que tenía doce años, esas palabras eran el motor que impulsaba su vida. Que le daban un motivo para despertarse cada mañana.

_Puede que sí encuentre a Samantha. Puede que si logre desenmascarar a los culpables, y descubrir qué le hicieron. Puede que sí logre destapar la Conspiración del gobierno contra su propio pueblo. Puede que si pueda demostrar la existencia de extraterrestres. Puede que sí llegue un día en que alguien me crea, aunque sólo sea una persona entre cinco mil millones…_

_Puede que sí. Sea la Radioterapia, o cualquier otra cosa, tiene que haber un modo de curar a Scully._

_Y lo encontraré._

________

 Continuará...

 


	11. 11ª Sesión. Lunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

Capítulo Undécimo: 11ª sesión. Lunes. Primera parte.

**Washington D.C.**

**00:20h a.m. Lunes**

     Mulder apagó el motor y expiró el aire de sus pulmones hasta que se sintió como un globo al final de una fiesta infantil.

     Desinflado.

    Si no fuera porque Scully estaba a su lado, ahora mismo cogería la manta para cubrirse y se dormiría ahí mismo, en el coche, sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos hasta que fuera hora de despertar e ir al despacho.

    Ella estaba inclinada en su lado derecho, con la sien apoyada en el cristal de su ventanilla y los ojos cerrados. Llevaba así, en la misma posición, los últimos cien kilómetros del viaje. Mulder sabía que no dormía.

 No estaba seguro de si necesitaba descansar, o si estaba tratando de hacerle creer premeditadamente que estaba dormida. Si era esto último, no estaba dando resultado. En el silencio y oscuridad que les envolvía era fácil concentrarse, y Mulder llevaba muchos kilómetros escuchando la respiración de su compañera. No sonaba como si estuviera disfrutando de un sueño tranquilo y reparador. Eran inspiraciones cortas, rápidas, y probablemente ineficaces, seguidas de expiraciones largas y forzadas, como si cada vez tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo para soltar el aire retenido.

  De vez en cuando, al pasar por una población o una zona algo más iluminada, aprovechaba para mirarla con atención. Le preocupaba el ceño fruncido y las pupilas moviéndose erráticas detrás de los párpados cerrados. Sospechaba que eso significaba algo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

    “Scully, hemos llegado”, dijo casi en un susurro como, si después de todo, temiera despertarle.

   “Si te dejo la mitad de la manta para que te tapes, ¿podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí?”, preguntó en un tono confiado, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

  “Estás empezando a asustarme. Ahora puedes leerme la mente incluso con los ojos cerrados”, respondió más que sorprendido.

   “No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo estoy cansada y prefiero no moverme”.

   El final de la frase sonó como estirado. Mulder captó el sonido del aire intentando pasar entre dientes demasiado apretados. Olvidó su propio cansancio y con un movimiento fluido desabrochó su cinturón y el de ella, bajó del coche y lo rodeó por delante hasta la otra portezuela. Por fortuna fue también lo suficientemente rápido de reflejos como para poner su mano en el hombro de Scully y evitar que cayera a sus pies.

    “¡Ah!... Mulder, ¿qué haces?”.

   Se agarró instintivamente a su brazo al notar que la puerta que le servía de apoyo desaparecía súbitamente.

   “¡Cuidado!. Será mejor que despiertes un poco En cuanto lleguemos a tu cama podrás seguir durmiendo. Estarás mucho mejor”.

   Ella decidió hacerle caso. Con los ojos bien abiertos y un bostezo que con más luz le hubiera avergonzado, salió del coche y caminó con paso inseguro hacia la entrada del edificio. No hizo la menor intención de ayudarle a cargar con los bultos del maletero y cuando Mulder llegó a su altura con el equipaje al hombro, el ascensor le esperaba ya con los brazos (o las puertas) abiertos.

  "Necesito una ducha antes de dormir, Scully. Si no te importa que pase yo primero, seré lo más rápido posible para que puedas disfrutar tranquilamente de tu baño. Tú tampoco deberías tardar mucho. Es tarde, y necesitas descansar”.

 Scully sintió una oleada cálida extendiéndose en su pecho. Para un hombre absorto con frecuencia en sí mismo, Mulder podía ser muy considerado en los pequeños detalles. Siempre procurando su bienestar antes que el suyo propio.

   “No te preocupes por mí. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras en la ducha. Voy a pasar del baño y meterme directamente en la cama. Me ducharé mañana temprano”.

   Mulder no dijo nada mientras le miraba quitarse las deportivas y dejarlas junto al sofá. La camisa blanca que le había prestado le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, pero eso no ocultó el hecho de que Scully ya se había desabrochado los vaqueros y los llevaba por las caderas cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio. El seguía en medio del salón, con el equipaje al hombro y la boca medio abierta. Sin saber si seguirla, o acostarse vestido en el sofá. Sin saber si era mejor preguntarle o quedarse aquí solo, a preocuparse en silencio.

     Por el momento decidió dejarle tranquila.

   Aunque su voz había sonado normal al dirigirse a él, su lenguaje gestual le estaba diciendo algo diferente. Estaba demasiado cansado como para darle vueltas a las 00:30h de la madrugada, así que dejó los bultos en el suelo y se agachó a sacar la ropa sucia y la bolsa de aseo para meterse en la ducha. Scully ni siquiera se había preocupado de llevarse su propio equipaje y por un momento pensó llamar a la puerta para entregárselo. Luego decidió ocuparse él mismo, sacando la bolsa de la ropa sucia de Scully, y sus útiles de aseo. El botiquín con los medicamentos quedó sobre la mesita de café, y un par de camisas las estiró con cuidado en el respaldo de una silla para evitar que se arrugaran más en el fondo de la bolsa.

   Con la mayor parte de sus cosas repartidas en el salón, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. A pesar de las quejas y dudas de su compañera en lo que a él se refería, Mulder estaba seguro de algo. Llevaban viajando juntos por todo el país, y ocupando habitaciones de motel separadas (o unidas) por puertas de comunicación, el tiempo suficiente como para saber que sería capaz de preparar su equipaje al menos con la misma eficiencia de Margaret.

   Puede que su memoria fotográfica no supusiera gran diferencia en su trabajo al lado de su dedicación, su pasión, y su fé a la hora de luchar por descubrir la verdad, pero había algo para lo que esa memoria había resultado sorprendentemente útil. Mulder estaba seguro de que ella no tenía ni idea de que conocía todos y cada uno de los productos de aseo e higiene personal que utilizaba habitualmente. Incluido marca y modelo de los más íntimos…

   Una vez la ropa de los dos en la cesta del baño, a la espera de la colada, se metió en la ducha. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que a pesar de haber pasado apenas día y medio, el masaje de Scully no podía haber resultado más efectivo. Esta vez la ducha fue no sólo rápìda, sino sobre todo rigurosa. Mulder consiguió enjabonarse y frotarse hasta el último rincón de sí mismo sin que ninguno de sus músculos emitiera el menor quejido.

   Acabó su ritual nocturno cepillándose los dientes, vistiendo el pantalón de pijama que llevaba en el equipaje, y una camiseta limpia. No estaba seguro de si era real, o imaginaciones suyas, pero la que se había cambiado en el coche, sólo tres horas antes, parecía desprender un ligero olor a sangre.

  Antes de dirigirse al salón se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Scully, y escuchó tratando de captar algún sonido que le sirviera de excusa para entrar un momento. Sólo para decirle buenas noches, y asegurarse de que estaba bien. No captó más que silencio así que, algo decepcionado, comprendió que no tenía más alternativa que acostarse en el sofá y taparse con la manta que había vuelto del viaje con ellos. Estaba tan cansado después de más de cinco horas detrás del volante, que ni siquiera encendió el televisor. Esta noche no necesitaba el resplandor silencioso de la pantalla para mantener a los monstruos lejos hasta que lograra dormirse.

   Diez minutos después, el único sonido en el salón era un leve ronquido acompañando cada inspiración…

__________

**03:11:28h a.m. Lunes.**

    No estaba seguro de dónde lo sintió primero. Pudo ser en la mente. En su respiración algo más rápida. O en el cosquilleo apenas apreciable en la piel. Puede que estuviera soñando, o ya despierto pero con los ojos cerrados, hubiera sentido el calor que despedía su cuerpo. Mulder abrió los ojos y la miró, de pie delante de él, iluminada por la escasa luz que llegaba de la ventana. Su perfil pequeño, inmóvil, y oscuro, apenas reconocible, pero tan seguro como el aire que respiraba.

    “¡Scully!”, susurró como si quisiera convencerse de que era quien no podía ser nadie más.

    “Mulder, ¿te importaría dormir en mi cama?. Necesito quedarme en el sofá”.

      En situaciones como estas, en que sus mentes necesitaban un momento para centrarse y caminar en línea recta, los dos tendían a hacer preguntas tontas.

   “¿Qué hora es?”.

  “Las 03:11h”, respondió ella sujetando su lengua antes de apuntar también los segundos.

  Porque lo cierto es que los sabía. Llevaba casi tres horas, desde que se acostó, mirando el reloj de la mesilla cada tres o cuatro minutos, esperando que la próxima vez hubieran pasado algunos más. Pero, no. Al comprobar de nuevo, sólo tres o cuatro minutos más. Cuando perdió la cuenta de las veces que había mirado la pantalla digital, y tras un par de viajes al baño para vomitar, decidió levantarse.

   “Scully, ¿qué ocurre?”.

 “Nada. Sólo quiero quedarme aquí y encender la televisión. Si cierras la puerta del dormitorio no te molestaré. Intentaré no poner el volumen demasiado alto”.

   “¿No puedes dormir?”.

   “No”.

   “¿Por qué?”.

  Ella se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía la razón, y si hubiera entrado más luz por la ventana Mulder habría adivinado en la tensión de su rostro que le estaba mintiendo. O al menos no diciéndole toda la verdad.

   Se incorporó en el sofá apoyándose en el brazo y encendió la lámpara de la mesita lateral. Sin moverse, miró hacia arriba preguntándole de nuevo. Esta vez sin palabras.

   ¿Por qué?.

   “Sólo quiero sentarme aquí y ver un rato la televisión”, repitió negándose a aportar más información.

   Mulder se puso en pie dejando caer la manta en el asiento de al lado. Se acercó un paso y observó atento la coronilla de su compañera.

    “¿A las 03:11h de la madrugada del lunes?. Scully, apenas te quedan tres horas y media de sueño antes de que suene tu despertador, ¿y pretendes malgastarlas mirando cualquier cosa en la televisión?... ¿Qué te ocurre?”.

   “¿Por qué crees que debe ocurrir algo?”, preguntó, su tono desafiante. “¿Acaso no es lo que haces tú cada noche?. ¿Acostarte en tu sofá y encender la televisión hasta que te quedas dormido?”.

   Mulder se inclinó un poco más para poder ver su cara, pero ella pegó la barbilla al pecho, y las manos agarraron el borde inferior de la camiseta para tirar hacia abajo y cubrirse un poco más las piernas. Con la lámpara encendida, y él tan cerca, se sentía demasiado expuesta y se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse levantado.

   “Exactamente, Scully. Es lo que hago yo. Y cuando veo que lo haces tú por primera vez en cinco años, tengo que preguntarme por qué”.

   “Tienes razón. Es una estupidez. Debería volver a la cama e intentar dormir”.

    Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del salón, pero antes de dar siquiera el primer paso, Mulder le agarró del brazo. Ella se dio cuenta de que era dema-siado tarde. Sin ser consciente de ello, le había lanzado un hueso. El ya lo tenía agarrado entre los dientes, y no lo iba a soltar fácilmente.

    “Scully… ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esto una y otra vez?. ¿Cuando vas a darte cuenta de que nada de los que digas o hagas va a cambiar la forma en que te veo”.

    Ella dio un tirón brusco para liberar su brazo, y le respondió hablándole de espaldas.

     “¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta tú de que no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el final?. Las palabras no curan el cáncer, Mulder. A veces, hay que aceptar que nada lo cura”.

    Las palabras y el tono se le clavaron como un puñal en el centro del pecho. A pesar de ello logró hablar, pero antes volvió a agarrar su brazo para que le mirase, y evitar que escapara a su dormitorio.

   “¿Y crees que eso va a hacer que deje de intentarlo?. Soy yo, Scully, ¿recuerdas?. Llevo veinticinco años buscando extraterrestres. No he Abandonado a pesar de que nadie me cree, y tú te has hartado de repetir que estoy loco. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me daré por vencido contigo?”.

   “Porque esto no son extraterrestres. Aquí no importa lo que creas. Esto es ciencia, datos, pruebas, y hechos irrefutables. Baja de la nube de una vez. Cuanto antes aceptes lo inevitable, mejor será para los dos”.

   El se quedó callado e inmóvil. Confuso. Sin la menor idea de qué pensar, ni como habían pasado de _ver la televisión de madrugada_ a _deja de luchar por mí_.

   “Scully, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?. ¿Qué me siente a esperar sin hacer nada, hasta que desaparezcas?”.

    Sin soltar su brazo, avanzó los dedos hacia su barbilla. Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera rozar su piel para que levantara el rostro, Scully le retiró la mano con un gesto brusco de la suya.

    “¡Maldita sea, Mulder, deja de hacer eso!. ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero estar sola?. ¡Que no te necesito cerca cada jodido minuto del día!”.

      El sujetó su brazo con más fuerza y sin darse cuenta le sacudió mientras hablaba.

      “Si lo que quieres es estar sola, ¿por qué pretendes sentarte ante el televisor a las 3h de la madrugada?. Es lo que hago yo cuando me niego a reconocer que estoy solo, y preferiría no estarlo… Scully, dime la verdad. ¿Por qué buscas el sonido de la televisión cuando sé que lo que necesitas es no sentirte sola?”.

     Ella volvió a tirar del brazo para liberarse. Súbitamente, dio un paso atrás para coger impulso, cerró las manos, y con los puños apretados empujó con todas sus fuerzas en el centro del pecho de su compañero.

   “¡No intentes psicoanalizarme, Mulder!. Soy yo, no uno de tus sospechosos ni de tus víctimas”, gritó.

    Ante el inesperado ataque, Mulder dio un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio, pero su pierna chocó con el borde del sofá, y no pudo evitar caer hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado. Abrió la boca, pero no hizo el menor sonido porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

   Scully se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir del salón sin decir una sola palabra más. Al cruzar la entrada, de repente se detuvo para llevarse las manos a los lados de la cara y encogerse de hombros, como si quisiera hacerse más pequeña. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba apretando los dientes, obligándose a ahogar el gemido que estaba a punto de escapar.

   “Scully….”, llamó en voz baja, sin moverse del sofá.

   Esperó a ver si su voz tranquila conseguía que le mirase y quisiera hablar con él.

   “Deberías irte a casa, Mulder. Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí. Esto no ha sido buena idea. No eres mi enfermero”, dijo con la voz pequeña, la ira ahora desaparecida.

    El se irguió un poco en el sofá.

   “Creí que eso había quedado ya claro, Scully. No soy tu enfermero ni tu psicólogo. Estoy aquí porque soy tu amigo. Nada más. Pero no puedo ayudarte si te niegas a hablar conmigo cada vez que surge algo. Ahora mismo me dan ganas de meterte de nuevo en el coche y llevarte de vuelta a Quonochontaug, a ver si logro entender qué pasa. Hemos pasado el fin de semana razonablemente bien. A ratos parecías feliz, olvidabas por qué estábamos allí… Pero ha sido subir al coche y encender el motor de vuelta a Washington, y es como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor. De repente, mi presencia te resulta insoportable. Necesito saber qué ha ocurrido, Scully”.

    “¿Para qué?... No puedes hacer que desaparezca. Nadie puede”.

    Las palabras sonaron quebradas entre sus dientes. En la mente de Mulder apareció una hoja seca color de otoño deshaciéndose entre los dedos. Se levantó del sofá y avanzó dos pasos, pero no se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente para tocarla.

   “¿Qué es lo que quieres que desaparezca?”, preguntó en voz baja. Intentaba que no se diera cuenta de que ahora estaba mucho más cerca. No le iba a permitir que siguiera huyendo de él.

   Scully se giró hacia un lado y sin apartar las manos de su cara, comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con la frente en el marco de la puerta del salón, donde se había detenido.

   “Ya no aguanto más. ¡Esto me va a volver loca!”, murmuró entre dientes con los párpados fuertemente apretados.

 El reaccionó con notable fluidez introduciendo su cuerpo en el espacio que quedaba entre el marco y Scully. Ella ni siquiera detuvo el movimiento oscilatorio, de modo que su frente impactó una vez más contra la madera, antes de hacerlo contra el pecho de Mulder.

   “No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Scully. ¡Dime qué es lo que ocurre!”.

   Esta vez, Mulder notó el miedo incrustado en su propia voz, en su tono exigente y apresurado. Respiró profundamente y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella para apartarlas de su cara. Cuando ya las tenía entre las suyas quiso repetir la pregunta, pero Scully le sorprendió volviendo a poner las manos a cada lado. En la frente de Mulder aparecieron tres arrugas profundas como surcos cuando comprendió que sus manos no estaban sólo a los lados de su cara. Estaban exactamente encima de sus oídos. Tapándolos. Intentando apagar algún sonido que, Mulder estaba seguro, no provenía de ningún punto del salón.

    “Tinnitus”, murmuró.

   Oír la palabra fue suficiente para que Scully se detuviera en su empeño de golpearse la frente con el marco a través del cuerpo de Mulder. Esta vez levantó los ojos hasta que pudo leer en ellos curiosidad y desesperación en la misma medida.

    “Internet”, aclaró él sin más.

 _Efecto secundario nº 30 de la segunda columna,_ especificó para sí mismo dentro de su cabeza.

   “Comenzó cuando sólo llevábamos quince minutos de viaje”.

   De eso hacía ya más de nueve horas. Los acúfenos podían adoptar la forma de pitidos, zumbidos, murmullos, chirridos, silbidos, siseos, crujidos, sonidos de aire… Era fácil imaginar que, después de nueve horas, cualquier sonido dentro de su cabeza resultaría insoportable.

  Mulder había leído lo suficiente en esa página web como para saber que no existía tratamiento médico alguno que solucionase el problema y, lo que era peor, no había modo de saber cuánto duraría. Podían ser minutos, algunos días, semanas, o incluso algo permanente. Si, como en este caso, el tinnitus era consecuencia del cáncer, los acúfenos probablemente durarían mientras el tumor siguiera ahí, afectando a alguna zona concreta del cerebro o presionando en los nervios y estructuras del oído. Se imaginaba que debía ser algo muy parecido a vivir dentro del altavoz de una discoteca cuyo repertorio constara de un solo tema.

    Sabía que no se podía hacer nada para eliminar los sonidos fantasma… excepto cubrirlos con otro sonido.

    “Ven”.

   Mulder le pasó el brazo por los hombros paras obligarle a moverse, alejándola del marco de la puerta. No quería que siguiera golpeándose mientras el se retiraba un momento. Tenía una idea que tal vez funcionase. No solucionaría el problema, pero confiaba en que aliviase la desesperación que podía imaginar al sentir un ruido constante dentro de la cabeza. Ni siquiera los monstruos que plagaban su mente cada noche, mientras trataba de dormir con la televisión encendida, le aterrorizaban tanto como el sonido constante que imaginaba dentro de la cabeza de Scully. Sólo podía hacerse una idea de la sensación desquiciante cuando alguien como ella recurría a golpearse la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta para tratar de librarse del ruido.

    Mulder se acercó al mueble de madera que ocupaba gran parte de la pared del salón, enfrente del sofá, y curioseó un momento entre las cosas de Scully. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba lo que buscaba porque lo había visto ocupando el mismo lugar desde hacía tiempo. Sus libros, sus discos, sus fotografías, y una variada colección de objetos decorativos con significado sólo para ella, acumulándose a lo largo de los años como recuerdos de momentos en su vida, llenaban las distintas secciones del mueble. Cada cosa ocupando su lugar, elegido con cuidado atendiendo a criterios prácticos y estéticos. Sonrió al comprobar una vez más que Scully había hecho un hueco para su vídeo de las _Estrellas de la Superbowl_. Estaba al final de una larga fila de discos de vinilo. Mulder llevaba años viéndolos ahí cada vez que visitaba el apartamento. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que hoy los veía por primera vez. Al observar las portadas parecía que los autores le devolvían una mirada distinta, conscientes de que ahora había algo en común entre ellos y Mulder. De que Scully formaba una especie de puente entre Marcus y él mismo a través de las canciones que, en algún momento, habían provocado algún tipo de emoción en el alma de los tres.

  Un poco separado de la colección de vinilos, como perdido. Como si Scully no le hubiera encontrado aún el rincón adecuado, y lo hubiera dejado ahí hasta que decidiera otra cosa, vio el CD que buscaba. Rápidamente introdujo el disco en la ranura del reproductor y pulsó _Play_ en el mando a distancia.

    Mulder se acercó a la ventana para abrir el estor y subir la persiana con el fin de que entrara la mayor cantidad de luz de la calle. Luego apagó la lámpara al lado del sofa, de modo que el salón quedó en una especie de penumbra atenuada sólo por las farolas de la calle y las luces de los escaparates cercanos.

   Cuando volvió con Scully, ella se había sentado en medio del sofá, pero mantenía básicamente la misma postura. Con las manos presionando los lados de la cara, sobre las orejas, y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante para apoyar los codos en las rodillas mientras continuaba con el movimiento de vaivén adelante y atrás.

   Mulder se agachó ante ella y le puso las manos sobre las rodillas, en silencio. Esperó a que le mirase, pero cuando Scully no mostró señal alguna de notar su presencia le cogió las manos para apartarlas de los oídos.

   “Scully, ponte de pie”, le pidió acercando los labios para hablarle en voz baja.

   Las primeras notas del CD ascendían lentas en el aire del salón y Scully miró el aparato de música sorprendida. Como si no recordara que llevaba años ahí, ocupando ese mismo espacio en el mueble.

   Mulder tiró con suavidad de sus manos haciendo que se levantara del sofá al tiempo que él mismo se ponía en pie.

   “Quiero que bailes conmigo”.

   Le soltó una mano para poder rodearle la cintura con el brazo, pero antes de que completara el movimiento, Scully dio un paso atrás tratando de separarse de él.

  “No…”.

   Mulder se aseguró de no soltarle la otra mano.

   “Vamos Scully… Sólo esta canción”, insistió abriendo la palma para que apoyara la suya.

   Dejó de resistirse cuando miró abajo, a sus cuatro pies descalzos y sus propias piernas cubiertas con la camiseta sólo hasta la mitad de los muslos.

  Mulder lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez logró extender su mano en la parte baja de la espalda para presionar el cuerpo de Scully contra el suyo en el momento que la voz etérea de Enya recitaba los primeros acordes.

 **_A_ ** **_thousand dreams you gave to me_ **

**_You held me high_ **

**_You held me high_ **

    Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y la mano ausente se movía a lo largo de su brazo, hasta apoyarse en el hombro. Mulder fijó los ojos en lo alto de su cabeza, y ella sólo tardó unos segundos en notarlo y elevar la mirada hacia él. Entonces comenzó a mover el cuerpo de lado a lado, con movimientos lentos y alargados siguiendo el ritmo de los arcos en los violines, detrás de la voz.

**_And all those years you guided me_ **

**_So I could find my way_** ¯

**_How long your love had shattered me_ **

**_You held me high_ **

    Scully se dejaba llevar por la melodía y las caderas de Mulder. Los pies permanecían fijos en el suelo mientras los cuerpos oscilaban como uno solo, y cuando echó la cabeza a un lado para apoyar la mejilla en su pecho y escuchar el latido de su corazón, él sintió que apoyaba su peso pidiendo en silencio que la sostuviera para no caer. Mulder presionó un poco más la mano en su espalda para asegurarse de que se mantenía erguida gracias a él. A su esfuerzo. A su deseo de mantener sus ojos fijos en los suyos, y sus labios cerca de su cara.

**_A harbour holding back the sea_ **

**_So I could find my way_ **

**_So let me give this dream to you_ **

**_Each night and ever more_ **

**_Yet only time kept us apart_ **

**_You held me high_ **

     Mulder inclinó la cabeza para que sus propios labios rozaran el oído de Scully, y comenzó a cantar por debajo de la voz de Enya.

**_You are in the shadows of my heart_ **

**_So I can find my way_ **

**_You held me high_ **

**_You held me high_ **

**So let me give this dream to you**

**Upon another shore**

**So let me give this dream to you**

**Each night and evermore**

     Scully apretó los labios, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo apenas amortiguado por las dos voces perfectamente acompasadas. Volvió la cara para apoyar la frente en su hombro, y dejó que la camiseta blanca absorbiera sus lágrimas.

    “Tú siempre has sido la fuerza en la que me he apoyado, Mulder. Gracias a ti me he levantado cada vez que me he caído. Tu cuerpo ha estado siempre ahí, sosteniéndome para que pudiera mantenerme erguida, seguir adelante, y perseguir tu sueño. El que ahora nos pertenece a los dos. ¿Y ahora?... ¿Cómo podría hacer esto sin ti?. Si no estuvieras aquí, ¿en quien me apoyaría para sostenerme en pie y llegar al final?”.                                

**_A thousand dreams you give to me_ **

**_You held me high_ **

**_You held me high_ **

**_And all those years you guided me_ **

**_So I can find my way_ **

**_So I can find my way_ **

    Mulder le besó la sien, por encima del oído en el que había cantado unos pocos versos. La mano en la espalda ascendió y sus dedos largos y familiares acariciaron la superficie sedosa del cabello en la nuca.

    “Desde hace cinco años. Desde el día que entraste en el despacho eres la luz que guía mi camino. Eres el puerto en el que a veces me he refugiado para no ser devorado por los monstruos en el océano de mi mente. Eres quien me hizo ver que estaba perdido, y decidió caminar a mi lado para asegurarse de que encontraba el camino correcto hacia la Verdad. Hacia ti”.

    La canción acabó, pero sus cuerpos permanecieron unidos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro…

     No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo pasó.

   “Vamos a sentarnos”, dijo Mulder aún con los labios pegados a su oído.

   Las primeras notas del siguiente tema hicieron que los dos mirasen al reproductor de CDs.

   “Déjalo encendido. Amortigua el sonido en mi cabeza. Casi me he olvidado de el durante toda la canción”.

   “Me alegro de que haya funcionado un poco”.

   Sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas rodearon la mesita de café para alcanzar el sofá. Una vez sentados, Mulder señaló la entrada del salón con la barbilla.

    “¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama, e intentas dormir?. Necesitas descansar”.

    Podía notarlo sólo con escuchar su respiración levemente acelerada, y sus dedos flojos entre los suyos.

   “No. No quiero que haya silencio”, respondió con miedo en la voz. “He venido para escuchar la televisión, pero Enya ha sido una idea mucho mejor. Prefiero quedarme un poco más, escuchando su voz, y la tuya… ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, en el sofá?. Sólo hasta que te dé sueño”, pidió.

    Su voz sonó pequeña, como cuando de niña pedía algo que deseaba, pero que sabía que era poco probable que su madre aceptara.

_Mamá, ¿puedo comprar otro helado?._

_Acabas de comerte uno, Dana._

_Ya, pero…_

   Y ella trataba de exponer lo más claramente posible las razones por las que Margaret debería decir Sí, en lugar de limitarse a repetir lo que ya sabían las dos. Para Dana, esa no era una razón válida en absoluto. Sí, lo había comido, pero ¿y qué?. Se moría de ganas por otro helado, a ser posible de un sabor distinto, así que, ¿por qué, no?.

   “Si esperas que me dé sueño a mí primero podemos estar aquí un buen rato, Scully. Eres tú la que duerme en cualquier lugar y posición”, le recordó con humor.

   “Esta noche es diferente. No puedo dormir con este sonido dentro de mi cabeza. Necesito que hables para que tu voz haga desaparecer este zumbido insoportable”.

    Mulder se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y le sujetó los hombros para acercarla a él, hasta que Scully descansó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El brazo izquierdo le rodeó el cuerpo para apoyar la mano en su costado. Podía notar las costillas en la palma de su mano cada vez que el torax de Scully se expandía en cada inspiración. Cuando sintió que estaban perfectamente acoplados, encajados el uno en el otro como dos piezas de un puzzle, cogió la manta y con su mano libre la extendió sobre ellos. Scully agarró el borde para recogerlo bajo su barbilla. A él sólo le llegaba a cubrir el pecho, pero le pareció suficiente. El pequeño cuerpo, a su lado, irradiaba más calor que cualquier manta. Quería besarle en lo alto de la cabeza, pero se limitó a apoyar los labios y moverlos sobre la superficie aterciopelada del pelo; el acto lo sintió más íntimo que si hubiera sido realmente un beso.

   “¿Zumbido?”, preguntó cuando encontraron la posición perfecta para quedarse inmóviles.

     “Es como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas dentro de mi cabeza”.

      Mulder se mordió el labio inferior.

     “¿Quieres que ponga la música más alta?”.

      Enya interpretaba ahora “ _IF I COULD BE WHERE YOU ARE”_.

     “No, déjalo así. Me ayuda que suene de fondo… Habla tú, Mulder. Quiero escuchar tu voz”.

      Apretó los labios en su cabeza hasta que Scully le sintió sonreír en la superficie del cuero cabelludo.

    “¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar realmente?. ¿Mi voz, o las palabras que salen de mi boca?”.

    “Tu voz. Las palabras que salen de tu boca a veces me sorprenden… y otras me dan miedo”.

    “¡Ouch!. Eso duele, Scully”.

    Se callaron un momento a escuchar la música. Las notas fluyendo en una sucesión continua, envolvente, superpuestas las unas a las otras como ondas en la superficie de un lago viajando hasta detenerse en la orilla. El aire se volvía húmedo y fragante con el olor de los bosques de robles, castaños, tejos, y acebos; el muérdago enredado entre sus ramas, y todo envuelto en una neblina irreal que les transportaba a un pasado de leyenda. De héroes, dragones, doncellas, y magia. Un mundo perdido donde nada se pierde realmente. Basta con subir a la barca y dejar que la suave corriente del lago te lleve hasta el otro lado, donde tu amado te espera oculto en la niebla del amanecer aun sujeta a la superficie del agua.

     Mulder pensó en los ojos de Enya. Grises como los amaneceres de invierno y los misterios de un mundo desaparecido en el tiempo que vuelve a nosotros a través de una voz con alas. Distintos al azul claro de los de Scully, el color de las mañanas de verano cuando te sientes vivo porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se han abierto las ventanas de tu alma, y puedes oler el mar, sentir el sol en tu piel, y escuchar una voz caliente que por primera vez desde que puedes recordar, te habla sólo a ti.

     Mulder, ¿por qué has elegido a Enya?. Quiero decir... entre mis discos tengo incluso a Elvis Presley, ya lo sabes".

     “Porque Enya me recuerda a ti”.

     “¿Por qué?... Ese CD era en realidad de Melissa”.

     Scully escuchó en silencio, y pensó que tal vez porque su música, al igual que los sueños, contenía algunas respuestas…

**Is _there a road I Could follow to bring you back home?_**

    “El CD se lo regaló mi tía Olive, cuatro días antes de morir. Melissa sólo tuvo tiempo de escucharlo una vez… Recuerdo algo que dijo:

_Es música para el alma y los sentidos”._

    Mulder soltó su mano, y la llevó con cuidado hasta la curva de su cintura. La semioscuridad, la melodía, y la sensación de su cuerpo, ligero como el de las hadas, le hacían sentir que estaba dentro de un sueño.

   “A mí me sugiere tiempos pasados. Lugares con magia y seres fantásticos, fuera de los límites de nuestro triste mundo real. Allí, tú has existido desde siempre, nos hemos encontrado en este pequeño espacio temporal, y seguirás existiendo cuando yo no esté. Para siempre”.

      Scully deseó que sus palabras fueran una teoría, y una vez más tuviera razón. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

   “Las notas de sus canciones parecen burbujas de jabón elevándose unas sobre otras para formar la espuma de un baño caliente”.

   “Tu tía Olive eligió el mejor regalo para Melissa. Estoy seguro de que a ella le gustó… Ahora me alegro de escucharlo contigo”.

    Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo moviendo la cabeza sin apartarla de su cuello.

   “Vive en Irlanda, y cada dos años viene a visitarnos. El día que Melissa murió estaba aquí, con nosotros. Fue un gran consuelo para mamá. La echa de menos y cada vez que se ven intenta convencerla de que se venga a vivir a los Estados Unidos, cerca de nosotros, pero es una batalla perdida. Olive no deja de recordarle a mamá que fue ella quien se marchó de Irlanda cuando conoció a cierto Capitán de Marina, en el Puerto de Dublín”.

   “Así que, ¿de ahí vienen tu pelo rojo y tus pecas?”, concluyó Mulder contento de saber algo así de su compañera.

   “Y mi piel demasiado blanca, mi afición a la cerveza, y puede que hasta mi estatura”.

  “¿Tu estatura?”.

  “¿Has oído hablar de una criatura del folclore irlandés llamada Leprechaun?…Por supuesto que la conoces. ¿Por qué preguntó?”, se respondió a sí misma.

   Mulder ya estaba afirmando con la cabeza.

   “A tía Olive le gusta bromear con mi madre, y sugerir que en alguna de las ausencias de mi padre por motivos de trabajo, uno de ellos debía de haberse colado en su dormitorio… No esta claro si con su consentimiento, o sin el.

   “¿Quieres decir…?”.

   Mulder inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara, y simuló escandalizarse.

   “Es una broma de mi tía, y los leprechaun son sólo criaturas mitológicas de pequeña estatura. No existen, Mulder, créeme. No quiero que les abras un expediente, ni saques el tema delante de mi madre, ¿entendido?”.

   Mulder estaba seguro de que había estirado su dedo índice bajo la manta.

    “Ahora entiendo algunas cosas. Antes de que llegaras al despacho ya me llamó la atención tu Curriculum, y tu nombre. Nunca había conocido a nadie llamado Dana, así que investigué. Es un nombre irlandés, de origen celta. Entiendo por qué Enya me recuerda a ti. Tenéis mucho en común”.

    “Es una pena que eso no incluya la voz”.

    “Puede que ella se lamente de no tener tu habilidad para manejar cualquier cosa que ponga en tus manos, sea una pistola, un bisturí, o la vida de su propio compañero”.

     Scully se llevó la mano al oído. El recordó que debía seguir hablando.

    “Dana era la Diosa Madre en la cultura celta, de la que descendían los demás dioses. Diosa de la Vida, la Luz, la Tierra, y la Creación. Simbolizaba el agua, el viento, la Prosperidad, la Magia, la Sabiduría. Estaba asociada a la fertilidad, a la creación de vida… Hacía posible que se realizaran los Sueños. Representaba la Misericordia, y el Amor de una madre hacia su hijo. Guiaba a los que buscaban la Verdad… Según la ocasión, podía convertirse en guerrero temible, en juguetona reina de las Hadas, en Sabio, o en Maestro. Nunca he creído en un Dios todopoderoso y distante, Scully… pero siempre he creído en ti”.

    “Nunca he creído en tus teorías imposibles de probar, Mulder… pero siempre he creído en ti”.

     Tomó la mano qué el tenía en su cintura y le agarró los dedos para acercárselos a los labios.

     “Siento haberte empujado. Tu no mereces que te trate así”.

     “Tú no mereces todo lo que te ha ocurrido a mi lado. Deberías haberme empujado muchas más veces, tal vez todos los lunes por la mañana en el despacho, antes de comenzar la semana hablándote del siguiente monstruo. Sólo por si acaso”.

     “Mulder…”.

     Si hubiera sido posible, le habría abrazado más fuerte aún…

_________

**06:30h a.m. Lunes**

     En cuanto la consciencia de Scully bajó de donde quiera que hubiera estado flotando las últimas horas, lo primero que captó fue el aroma del café. Sólo eso ya le dio la energía suficiente como para sonreír, y enseguida pensó que el café no se había hecho solo, por lo tanto…

    ¿Mulder?.

    Abrió los ojos y, además de la luz del día que entraba por la ventana, notó algo más. Seguía en el salón, pero no en la misma posición que antes de quedarse dormida. En vez de sentada al lado de Mulder, cómodamente refugiada entre sus brazos, ahora estaba sola, acostada de lado en el sofá, con la manta cubriéndole las piernas hasta la cintura.

   De fondo seguía sonando la voz de Enya, con el volumen al mínimo. Scully casi podía sentir que le cantaba al oído “ _REMEMBER YOUR SMILE_ ”.

    Mulder apareció en el salón vestido aún con el pantalón de pijama, camiseta, y descalzo.

    “Buenos días, Scully. Siento haberte despertado”, dijo colocando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de café, frente al sofá. “Pensaba dejarte dormir un poco más”.

    “Tú no me has despertado”, respondió incorporándose para hacerle sitio a su lado sin soltar la manta. Se aseguró de ajustarla bien a su alrededor al recordar que sólo llevaba puesta su camiseta y la ropa interior.

    “¿Ah, no?... Bien, entonces no es necesario que sepas que se me ha caído ese cocinero de cerámica, en cuya cabeza hueca guardas los cubiertos de madera. Creo que el estrépito sí ha despertado a tus vecinos”.

    “¿Te has cargado a Gordon?”, preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

   “Sólo un trocito del pie. Con un poco de pegamento no se notará… ¿Gordon?. ¿Le has puesto nombre a un muñeco de cerámica, Scully?”.

    “Puede que suene raro, pero a mí me cae bien Gordon Ramsay”.

    Mulder sirvió el café en las tazas de los dos. La pirata para él, y la preferida de Scully para ella, de color blanco y con un mensaje impreso en letras rojas imitando la escritura manual.

**_Trust me, I´m a Doctor_ **

     “Es raro… Aunque, al fin y al cabo, también yo te caigo bien”. Se encogió de hombros como si fuera un echo inexplicable y no quisiera darle más vueltas.

     Sentado a su lado, tan cerca que sus caderas quedaron en contacto, le entregó la taza mirándole a los ojos. Scully no esperó a que formulara la pregunta.

     “Estoy mejor, Mulder. El zumbido sigue ahí, pero es como si ahora el enjambre estuviera más lejos.

       Dio un pequeño sorbo al café y suspiró contenta. Justo como a ella le gustaba.

      “Deberías llamar a Skinner y tomarte el día libre. Hasta que desaparezca del todo”, sugirió bajando el tono con precaución.

      Ella apoyó con cuidado la taza en el regazo, sobre la manta, e inspiró profundamente. Soltó el aire hinchando las mejillas, en un gesto de impaciencia. A veces sentía que tenía que repetir una vez más algo que ya había explicado cien veces a un niño algo torpe.

      “El tinnitus no mejorará si me quedo aquí sola, sin hacer nada. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si desaparecerá. Prefiero mantener la mente ocupada con el trabajo. Hoy puede ser un buen día para que me hables acerca de alguno de los antiguos expedientes que sueles revisar de vez en cuando. Te prometo que no elevaré los ojos al cielo, digas lo que digas. Sólo trata de hacerlo interesante, como si fuera una historia de navidad. Cuando quieres, sabes contarlas tan bien que casi resultan creíbles”.

      A Mulder se le iluminaron los ojos como si acabara de frotar la lámpara, y la nube hubiera adoptado la forma de genio dispuesto a concederle tres deseos. Scully acababa de darle permiso explícito para decir lo que quisiera. Para hablarle de cualquier fenómeno por increíble, improbable, o imposible de demostrar que fuera. Sin tener que medir sus palabras, murmurar con los ojos bajos, ni recurrir a su expresión de cachorro abandonado.

       Los casos más impactantes contenidos en sus expedientes ya giraban en su cabeza.

     “¿Te he hablado alguna vez de un tal Edward Mordrake, miembro de una familia acaudalada que vivió en Inglaterra a mediados del siglo XIX…?”.

     “Sí, Mulder. Me has hablado de él. Y creo que ya te dije que no se trataba de un expediente X. Extraño, sí, pero sólo por anómalo y poco frecuente. La Diprosopia es un tema bien documentado en Medicina. Un tipo de malformación congénita muy rara como resultado de la actividad anormal de la proteína SHH, que marca el patrón craneofacial normal…”.

     Mulder asentía con la cabeza. Levantó los brazos, con las palmas de las manos hacia ella.

     “¡…Ya, ya, ya!. ¿Pero qué me dices del carácter de la _otra_ cara?. ¿Sabes que se burlaba de él, le susurraba, y le atormentaba de tal manera, que Edward acabó con una depresión que le llevó finalmente al suicidio?”.

     “Mulder, la enfermedad congénita de Edward era real, pero todo lo demás forma parte de la leyenda. La _otra_ cara no le atormentaba, ni le indujo a nada porque sólo tenía algunos tics y movimientos involuntarios. Sus músculos y nervios estaban atrofiados. Sólo era un rostro residual, sin vida propia ni expresividad. Lo que le indujo al suicidio fue el aspecto aterrador de esa otra cara, pero sobre todo la marginación social y la condición de la sociedad en la que vivió. Le envidiaban porque formaba parte de la clase más acomodada, y aprovecharon su deformidad para discriminarle. Todo ello le obligó a incomunicarse y al aislamiento de su personalidad. Como consecuencia sufrió de depresión. Y la depresión le llevó al suicidio”.

     Mulder tenía material suficiente en su cabeza como para objetar, refutar, discrepar, y rebatir cada uno de los puntos expuestos por su compañera. Además era lunes por la mañana. Se sentía fresco y preparado para un combate dialéctico a pesar de haber dormido poco más tres horas.

    Se preguntó cómo podía haber vivido tantos años sin Scully, antes de conocerla. Sin esa confianza en sí misma y en su Ciencia como para hacerle pensar dos veces sus teorías. Sin ese sentido de la Lealtad, la Compasión, y la Justicia que volvió a convertirle en un hombre digno. Sin ese Valor y Entereza que, durante cinco años, le habían mantenido vivo y cuerdo.

    ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan pequeña fuera suficiente para equilibrar los dos platos de la balanza?. Su sensatez y lealtad frente a su impulsividad y su obsesión…

    “Algunas fuentes cuentan que por la noche, la _otra_ cara le aterraba a propósito susurrándole ideas escabrosas…”, continuó sin dejar de admirarla en su mente.

    “¿Qué fuentes?. ¿Las revistas que ponen en la línea de cajas de los supermercados para que los clientes no se aburran mientras esperan?. No sabría decirte cuál era su equivalente a mediados del XIX, pero seguro que lo había… Mulder, déjame disfrutar del desayuno que me has preparado, ¿de acuerdo?. Te he dicho que hoy puedes hablar de lo que quieras y tratar de convencerme de cualquier cosa que haya en esos expedientes, por muy descabellado que suene, pero espera al menos a que lleguemos al despacho”.

  “Sólo trataba de mantener una conversación mientras desayunamos juntos”, dijo algo avergonzado al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar.

    “A mí también me apetece una buena conversación con el desayuno, pero preferiría un tema distinto”.

    “¿Qué tema?”, preguntó intrigado.

    Ella apartó los ojos de su rostro y los bajó al suelo.

    “Siento lo de anoche, Mulder… Siento haberte empujado”, susurró cambiando totalmente su expresión.

    El dejó su taza en la mesa, y se giró un poco más en su dirección para hablarle de frente.

    “Olvídalo, Scully. No tiene importancia. Ya te lo he dicho. Tenías una buena razón para hacerlo”.

    “Tú sólo tratabas de ayudarme…”.

    “Sí, pero los dos sabíamos que algo así pasaría. Que pasará más veces. Habrá días y noches difíciles porque el cáncer es una enfermedad difícil… A veces tengo la sensación de que mi presencia te hace las cosas aún más complicadas, y sólo por eso merezco que me empujes o que me abofetees, si quieres. Nada va a hacer que te deje sola, Scully”.

    Ella se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas. Anoche había habido un momento, cuando el zumbido en sus oídos estuvo a punto de desquiciarle, en que lo había necesitado de verdad. No sólo empujarle, sino abofetearle, patearle, insultarle, hacerle daño… culparle. Cualquier cosa para que le dejara sola, y en paz. Tranquila en su propia casa. Libre para dejarse llevar sin tener que mantener la fachada ante él porque desde anoche, Scully sentía algo distinto. No sabría decir qué, pero después de levantarse dos veces a vomitar, y quedarse más de media hora sentada en el suelo del baño soportando los calambres y retortijones en su vientre, supo que empezaba a perder el control.

    Buscó su medicación para las náuseas, y recordó que aún seguía en su bolsa de equipaje. Cuando comprobó que las piernas volvían a sostenerle se dirigió al salón, a buscarla, y a pedirle a Mulder que le dejara quedarse un rato ante el televisor… para dejar de pensar que las cosas que fallaban en su cuerpo comenzaban a superar a las que aún funcionaban como debían.

________

Capítulo Undécimo: 11ª sesión. Lunes. Segunda parte.

**Edificio del F.B.I. Washington D.C.**

**07:50 a.m. Lunes**

    Mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, con la vista al frente, a punto de pasar al interior del edificio desde el aparcamiento, Mulder captaba el brillo rojizo de su pelo en su visión periférica.

   Parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo al elegir el vestuario adecuado para pasar el día en el despacho ocupados en papeleo, informes pendientes, y ocasionales llamadas de Skinner. No había ningún caso para él y la agente Moretti, y Mulder deseaba que siguiera así mucho tiempo.

    Bajo los abrigos negros, los dos vestían sendos trajes de chaqueta del mismo color. El, con camisa blanca y corbata con motivos verdes. Había que mirar con un poco más de cuidado para darse cuenta de que los motivos consistían en filas de X,s, unidas unas a otras.

    El traje de Scully era el mismo que Mulder había apreciado en más de una ocasión sobre el cuerpo de su compañera. Ancho en los hombros y ajustado en la cintura para marcar a continuación la suave curva de sus caderas cuando caminaba hacia él, y las curvas de su pecho y su trasero cuando permanecía en pie, de perfil. Esta mañana, antes de salir de casa y de ponerse el abrigo, Mulder había tenido tiempo de mirarla un momento, y ver que la línea del traje era hoy mucho más recta y plana. Más parecida a sí mismo.

       Scully seguía perdiendo peso, y con el, gran parte de sus curvas.

     Bajo el traje vestía también camisa blanca, sin cuello, y con el primero botón tan bajo que desaparecía bajo la chaqueta y le permitía apreciar el cuello y parte del escote. Mulder no pudo evitar pensar que faltaba algo. La cruz de oro seguía en su propio cuello. Sin embargo, a corta distancia y sin mechones que los ocultaran, los pendientes de coral emitían reflejos de luz plateada.

     Cruzar la distancia desde la entrada hasta los ascensores supuso la primera prueba. Faltaban pocos minutos para las 08:00h a.m. y, al igual que ellos, muchos otros agentes y personal de la Oficina comenzaba su jornada. Scully era consciente de la atención que despertaba. Las miradas curiosas, las conversaciones en voz baja, y las cabezas que se volvían a su paso de modo descarado, lograron que se sintiera incómoda antes de llegar al ascensor.

      No es que fuera nada nuevo. 

  Llevaba cinco años soportando esas mismas faltas de respeto. Pero hoy no era el trabajo de Mulder, o lo que opinaran de él y de sus teorías. Ni siquiera los rumores de siempre acerca de su extraña relación profesional, o su más que misteriosa relación personal.

       Hoy era su llamativo corte de pelo lo que provocó varios pares de cejas elevadas y unas cuantas bocas abiertas, a su paso.

      En menos de los 45 segundos que tardaron en cruzar el vestíbulo, incluido el saludo al oficial encargado del detector de metales, Scully redactó una lista mental de seis puntos. En ella exponía las opciones que debería haber considerado hoy, antes de llegar al despacho del sótano, a pesar de ser totalmente inadecuadas por el hecho de hallarse precisamente dentro del edificio del FBI:

1-- Agachar los hombros y subir la solapa del abrigo hasta las orejas.

2-- Sacar la lengua, como un niño maleducado, a cada uno de los agentes que le había mirado de _esa_ manera al pasar.

3-- Venir hoy a trabajar con la gorra de Capitán encajada hasta las cejas.

4--Sacar su arma y disparar un par de veces al aire para que los curiosos se dispersaran, y se metieran en sus propios asuntos.

5-- Si lo hubiera pensado con tiempo, tal vez se habría planteado la idea de llevar una peluca durante una temporada.

6-- Por último, y lo que más deseaba en este momento. Coger la mano de Mulder y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, para caminar con los brazos en contacto y los pasos sincronizados, como si fueran una sola persona.

     Una mirada de reojo fue suficiente para que leyera en su expresión que Mulder era también consciente de las miradas que atraían, y le estaba costando un esfuerzo considerable contenerse y mantener sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo.

     …No. Siete. En realidad, su lista tenía siete puntos.

    El último de ellos era desaparecer. Hacerse invisible. No era algo tan descabellado… Seguro que Mulder lo creía posible.

    Mientras se acercaban al ascensor y pulsaba el botón de llamada, mantenía una lucha con su propia mente que le exigía que tocase a Scully. Por mucho que se repitiera a sí mismo que el momento y el lugar eran los menos oportunos, su cerebro seguía insistiendo en que Scully necesitaba eso de él.

      Que la tocase.

    Que apoyara la mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Que pusiera el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Que acercara la mano a su cara, y le acariciase la mejilla con el pulgar. Que apoyara la mano en su hombro y bajase despacio por el brazo hasta el codo, y desde ahí seguir el camino hasta encontrar sus dedos.

    Dejarle sentir que estaba a su lado, que tenía todo su apoyo emocional a pesar de que ahora mismo se vieran obligados a mantener una discreta separación física, y a mirarse el uno al otro sólo de reojo.

      Irónicamente, Scully sentía que los ojos de los demás agentes se le clavaban en la nuca al pasar.

     La pequeña pantalla digital sobre las puertas del ascensor mostró la cuenta atrás de los pisos por los que pasaba hasta que la campanilla sonó en el 0. No había nadie que quisiera salir así que entraron a la vez. Scully se dirigió al fondo para apoyar la espalda en la pared de espejo, mientras él se detenía ante el panel, en el lado izquierdo, para pulsar el botón -1. Con el índice a medio camino, Mulder se vio sorprendido por dos hombres que aparecieron súbitamente por la parte izquierda del ascensor.

     “¡Espere!. No deje que se cierre”, pidió uno de ellos sujetando el borde de la puerta con su mano.

      Entró a toda prisa seguido de cerca por su compañero.

     Mulder retrocedió para hacerles sitio y dejó que fuera él quien pulsara los botones. Presionó primero el número 4 y luego miró a Scully en la pared del fondo y a Mulder acercándose para situarse a su lado, en la misma posición.

     “¿Abajo, agentes?”, preguntó con una falsa sonrisa, y el índice apoyado en el -1.

       Mulder asintió levemente con la cabeza.

     Las puertas comenzaron a acercarse la una a la otra y ellos se movieron, alejándose hacia la esquina del fondo mientras los recién llegados se quedaban junto al panel.

     Mulder conocía a los dos agentes sólo de modo superficial. Uno de ellos, creía recordar, trabajaba en temas de Ciberataque y crímenes relacionados con la Alta Tecnología. Su compañero era el agente Smith. Lo único que Mulder sabía de él, aparte de su apellido, era lo que le había oído decir a Scully una vez. Que debía pasar tanto tiempo metido en la cabina de rayos UVA, que tenía el cerebro _algo_ _pasado_. No era la única que pensaba así. Mulder había escuchado opiniones similares de alguna que otra agente.

    Se hizo un silencio incómodo y él se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo mientras el ascensor iniciaba su viaje al cuarto piso. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar algo ligero que decir sobre deportes o el tiempo para aliviar la tensión. A su lado, Scully tenía la vista fija en la pantalla. Los números ascendían más lentamente de lo habitual, y pensó que había sido una falta de educación pulsar primero el número 4 cuando, aún sin preguntar, el hombre sabía que se dirigían al sótano. Mucho más cerca del punto de partida que era el nivel de la calle.

    Por el rabillo del ojo, Mulder vio al agente Smith inclinarse hacia su compañero para susurrarle al oído, pero intencionadamente o no, su voz sonó obscenamente alta y clara en el silencio del ascensor.

_“¡Bravo por el fin de semana!. Esta vez, el agente Mulder ha conseguido dejar tan satisfecha a la Reina de Hielo, que se le ha caído el pelo de gusto”._

      Scully supo al instante que el corazón se le había caído a los pies, pero en realidad no le dio tiempo a sentirlo más allá del estómago cuando Mulder se apartó de ella, y con el puño cerrado se abalanzó sobre Smith. El crujido de la nariz provocó en la agente un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era el sonido del cartílago fracturado. Mulder le tenía clavado contra la pared del ascensor, agarrándole por la camisa y la corbata a la vez. La hemorragia comenzó al mismo tiempo que echaba el brazo hacia atrás, preparado para golpearle de nuevo, pero la energía del impulso se le quedó congelada cuando sintió la mano de Scully sujetándole con suavidad a la altura del hueco del codo.

     “Mulder, no… Déjale… Puedes provocarle una conmoción cerebral”, dijo en voz baja, buscando su mirada.

     Durante tres segundos interminables, Mulder permaneció inmóvil, con los dientes apretados, y los ojos reducidos a dos estrechas ranuras que despedían odio en forma de rayos. Cuando por fin le soltó, Smith cayó de rodillas con un sonido pesado. Se cubría la boca y la nariz con la mano para contener la sangre que ya escurría entre sus dedos. Mulder retrocedió un paso.

    “¡Si vuelvo a oír salir de tu bocaza otra palabra que se refiera a la agente Scully, yo acabaré ante el juez, y tú a dos metros bajo tierra!”, le amenazó con tal rabia en la voz que su boca disparaba gotitas de saliva a la cara del tipo.

     El ascensor llegó al cuarto piso, y Smith se puso en pie cuando su compañero se acercó para decirle algo al oído. En el momento que se abrían las puertas, miró hacia atrás con ojos desenfocados. La nariz se hinchaba rápidamente y se le empezaban a formar dos manchas oscuras bajo los párpados inferiores. Scully le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear ni soltar la manga del abrigo de Mulder, y por un momento creyó que se había vuelto hacia ella para pedirle perdón. No fue así. Más allá del dolor, en el momento que los dos hombres se alejaban por el pasillo, Scully adivinó en la cara de Smith sólo una expresión de desprecio.

     Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor inició su descenso al sótano. Scully sentía que algo dentro de ella ya estaba allí abajo, mucho antes de que llegara el resto de su cuerpo. Con la mirada en el suelo se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse daño, obligando a sus lágrimas a no caer.

    Mulder ni siquiera podía mirarla.

    “Es lo que te decía. Demasiados rayos UVA en el cerebro”, dijo ella cuando pensó que su voz sonaría firme y segura de nuevo.

   Se retiró para apoyarse en la pared del fondo, en la misma esquina, y esperó.

    “Mulder…”.

    Quería que le mirase. Que le dijera algo. Cualquier cosa menos permitir que la vergüenza ahogase las palabras. Ya se hacían daño el uno al otro demasiadas veces sin querer.

   “No dejes… No dejemos que esto nos afecte, Mulder. Somos nosotros. Estamos por encima de eso. De todo lo que dicen de ti, y de lo que quieran decir de mí”.

    Scully podía sentir la tensión dentro del cuerpo de su compañero buscando una vía de escape. No se había movido un milímetro del sitio en el que quedó, de cara a la pared lateral. No había dicho nada después de la amenaza a ese gilipollas. No le había mirado. Scully deseó que pudiera expulsar por las orejas la rabia que sentía, como si fuera el vapor de una olla a presión. De lo contrario iba a comenzar a dar puñetazos a la pared de espejo delante de él, a falta de más huesos que romper en la cara de Smith.

   “Mulder, por favor… Vuelve conmigo. No merece que le dediquemos más atención. Olvídate de él… Te necesito conmigo”.

    No parecía que Mulder fuera consciente de sus palabras; ni siquiera de su presencia, pero le vio abrir el puño y estirar los dedos. Los músculos del brazo relajándose. Luego todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Tanto, que el cerebro de Scully no pudo registrar por completo la acción.

    En un momento, Mulder estaba de espaldas a ella, sin moverse. Sin hablar ni mirarle. Ausente, o tal vez perdido en el laberinto sin salida de su mente; y al siguiente, le sintió ocupando su mismo espacio.

    Desde que le conoció, Mulder siempre había tenido dificultades para entender el concepto de espacio personal, al menos en lo que se refería a ella. Es por eso que ahora sentía presión en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Incluso a través del abrigo, notaba el frió de la pared de espejo en la espalda y en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y el calor del cuerpo de Mulder en el pecho y el abdomen. Una mano en su cuello le presionaba la cara contra la solapa del abrigo dificultándole algo la respiración, pero le dejó hacer.

    “No sé qué decir…”.

     Notaba su barbilla temblando en lo alto de su cabeza.

   “No tienes que decir nada, Mulder. Sólo quiero saber que estás bien”.

     Su cara reflejaba una mueca de amargura que ella no podía ver,

     “Estoy acostumbrado a tener mi propio _club de fans_ desde que trabajo en los expedientes X. Pueden decir lo que quieran de mí, pero no es justo para ti. Nunca lo ha sido, y ahora…”.

     Scully volvió la cara hacia un lado para poder hablar.

    "Cuando me asignaron para ser tu compañera ya sabía que la División de los Expedientes X no era la más popular por estos lares. Me contrataron para espiarte y desacreditar tu trabajo, ¿recuerdas?. Para cerrarte el despacho y acabar con tu investigación… Antes de la entrevista con Blevins ya había oído hablar de ti, y cuando salí de su despacho supe que yo tampoco me haría muy popular”.

    Mulder se separó un poco para mirarle a la cara, sin apartar su mano de la zona donde se encontraban la mandíbula y el cuello.

     “Eso no justifica…”.

    “Smith no sabía por qué llevo este pelo hasta que al salir, su compañero se lo ha dicho”.

    Pareció algo aliviado, aunque no estaba convencido de que en ese caso el comentario resultara menos cruel.

    “Aún así no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Es un bocazas”, afirmó mirándole a los ojos.

    “Un auténtico bocazas”, confirmó Scully. “Y si tú no le comentas a Skinner el incidente, yo tampoco le diré… que me ha gustado ver ese derechazo en medio de su cara”.

   “¿Entonces por qué no me has dejado darle otro puñetazo?. Total, esa nariz ya ha quedado para el desguace, y no creo que se atreva a interponer una queja”.

   “Yo tampoco, pero prefiero no tentar a la suerte. Estoy segura de que ya le ha quedado clara la opinión que merece su comentario”.

    Mulder sonrió de medio lado. El pulgar de su mano acarició la línea de la mandíbula.

    “¿Qué haría yo sin esa cabeza tan bien puesta sobre los hombros, Scully?”.

   “Me imagino que vivirías debajo de un puente con un gorrito de papel de aluminio en la cabeza, tratando de convencer a las ratas de que hay algo ahí fuera. Seguramente no te creerían, pero apuesto a que lograrías que te siguieran sólo con el sonido de tu voz. Como un flautista de Hamelin de finales del siglo XX”.

   “Si creyera en Dios, no podría parar de darle las gracias porque fuiste tú quien decidió seguirme, en lugar de las ratas”, dijo en voz baja, consciente de su aliento acariciando los labios de Scully.

   Ella elevó un poco la cara para que también su nariz rozara la de él, y emitió un sonido apenas audible en la garganta cuando sintió la otra mano en el lado opuesto de la cara.

   “Creo que nunca te has dado cuenta de las posibilidades que encierra tu voz, Mulder. Más aún que ese…”.

    Se detuvo, de pronto consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

    “¿Qué ese…qué?”.

    Mulder respiró otra vez sobre su cara moviendo despacio la cabeza para que sus narices en contacto se acariciaran la una a la otra.

   “…ese labio inferior en forma de ola”, dijo al fin algo apresurada, sintiendo que su ritmo respiratorio se rompía cuando Mulder rozó levemente su boca con dicho labio.

  El corazón de Scully comenzó a bombear sangre mucho más deprisa. Tanto que notaba el calor extendiéndose en oleadas desde la línea del pelo hasta las rodillas. El abrigo ahora era una molestia, aunque con el labio inferior de Mulder sujeto entre sus dientes, su racionalidad no parecía funcionar del todo bien. Por eso, ni se planteó que no era el abrigo, sino el cuerpo de Mulder pegado al suyo, lo que hacía brotar gotas de sudor sobre sus cejas, y la sensación de que su corazón se expandía, y pronto no tendría suficiente espacio en el pecho para albergarlo.

    La punta de la lengua de Mulder acariciaba el centro de su labio superior, cuando Scully oyó el ¡ ** _Ding_**! a lo lejos, y sintió una breve sacudida bajo los pies. Abrió los ojos por encima del hombro de su compañero y se puso de puntillas para mirar al otro lado, con cuidado de no separar su boca de la de él.

    “Mulder…, las puertas del ascensor se han abierto”.

    Al hablar, el movimiento de sus labios hizo que la lengua de Mulder rozara diez puntos distintos en una sola frase. 

 “¿Hay alguien, ahí detrás, que quiera entrar?”, preguntó sin dejar de repartir roces ligerísimos desde una comisura a la otra.

    “No. El nuestro es… el único despacho que hay en este piso así que no… creo que aparezca nadie”, respondió respirando en jadeos mientras trataba de alcanzar sus dientes con la lengua.

    Mulder no dejaba de moverse. Sus labios se le escapaban una y otra vez deslizándose a lo largo de los suyos como si los dibujara, o tratara de grabar su forma y su sabor en la memoria.

    “Eso me parecía también a mí”.

________

**Holy Cross Memorial Hospital**

**18:20h p.m. Lunes**

    Mulder sostenía los dos pendientes de coral en la palma de una mano, y la cadena de oro enredada entre los dedos de la otra.

    La sesión de hoy iba con un poco de retraso. La breve charla que mantenían cada tarde con Innes y el doctor Hansen para saber cómo le había ido a Scully el día antes de comenzar la sesión propiamente dicha, se había alargado algo más.

   Mientras le entregaba el abrigo a Innes para que lo pusiera en el perchero, la mirada de Scully se encontró de frente con la de ella. Si Mulder hubiera querido escribir la conversación silenciosa que captó entre las dos mujeres, habría necesitado más de un folio.

    “Dana, al fin decidiste cortarte el pelo”, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que ponía una mano brevemente sobre el brazo de la agente.

     Ella se llevó los dedos a la sien.

    “Sí… Tenías razón, Innes. Ahora casi no veo cómo se cae”.

   Mulder estaba detrás de ella y no veía su rostro, pero le dio la impresión de que Scully preferiría que no estuviera ahí, escuchando una conversación aparentemente casual.

   “Sé que es difícil, pero trata de pensarlo de este modo. A pesar de la incertidumbre que supone todo esto, el pelo vuelve a crecer… y puede que pienses que son sólo palabras para animarte, pero este nuevo corte te queda sorprendentemente bien… ¿no cree, señor Mulder?”.

    Le pilló por sorpresa que se dirigiera a él, y por un instante no supo qué decir.

   “Me alegro de que se lo diga usted, Innes… No estoy seguro de que me creyera cuando se lo dije yo”.

   “Las mujeres somos así. Nos gusta que los hombres aprecien y digan cosas bonitas sobre nuestro aspecto, pero a veces nos cuesta creerles”.

    Mulder se inclinó hacia un lado para poder mirar la cara de Scully a la vez que dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice a la enfermera.

   “Ni se imagina lo que me cuesta a veces que la agente Scully me crea cuando le hablo”.

   Innes captó claramente el intercambio de miradas cuando Scully levantó la cara hacia él, y adivinó que no se refería sólo al pelo, pero probablemente la explicación llevaría tiempo, y hoy ya iban con retraso.

  Abrió la puerta de la sala, e inmediatamente el doctor Hansen se acercó a recibirles.

  “Buenas tardes, Dana. Señor Mulder”, les saludó estrechándoles la mano, primero a uno y luego al otro.

   Scully percibió algo diferente. Hansen le había cogido la mano entre las dos suyas, y en lugar del estrechamiento firme de cada tarde, lo sintió como un pequeño abrazo cálido.

   “¿Cómo ha ido el fin de semana?. ¿Algún problema?. “Ya veo que el pelo…”. Hizo un gesto significativo con la mano. “…pero eso era algo con lo que ya contábamos. Por lo demás te veo con buen aspecto. Creo que incluso has cogido algo de color”.

  “Lo he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba”, reconoció, “aunque siguen apareciendo efectos secundarios”.

  “Enseguida vamos a ver qué podemos hacer respecto a eso, pero antes quería comentarte algo. Pasa, por favor”.

   Hansen le tomó del hombro para dirigirla con él al interior de la sala. Sin mirar siquiera a Mulder, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándole solo en el pasillo intermedio.

   Les miró caminar hasta doblar la esquina de la sala y después, a través del reflejo en la ventana, detenerse ante la puerta de cristal, sin pasar al otro lado. Hansen se acercó al archivo y sacó la carpeta marrón con su nombre antes de volver junto a Scully para mostrarle algunos de los folios que contenía. Ella leyó atenta el primer documento durante casi un minuto. Cuando acabó miró a Hansen a la cara y éste volvió a apoyar la mano en su hombro. Mulder deseaba que la distancia y el reflejo en la ventana le permitieran ver la expresión de Scully con mayor claridad.

   Con la carpeta ya cerrada, los dos siguieron hablando unos minutos sin que Scully volviera a mirar a la cara del doctor ni una sola vez. Al contrario, parecía que sus brillantes zapatos negros era lo único que captaba su atención. Mulder no sabía qué pensar, pero sintió como si algo parecido a un gusano empezara a reptar dentro de su estómago. Trató de disipar los nervios oscilando el peso de su cuerpo entre un pie y el otro alternativamente.

    Al fin, pasaron al lado del Acelerador Lineal Movil. Scully se deshizo de la chaqueta y el calzado, preparada para sentarse en la camilla y comenzar la sesión. Primero, como todos los lunes, la dosis de quimioterapia inyectada por vía intravenosa. Después, ya acostada en la camilla, esperó a que le pusiera la máscara. Todo el proceso se había convertido ya en algo familiar, hasta el punto de que Mulder se sintió un poco más tranquilo y dejó de oscilar sobre sus pies.

  Ahora, al menos, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

    La de hoy hacía la sesión número once, prácticamente un tercio del tratamiento. Scully le había dicho que serían necesarias al menos la mitad de las sesiones para ver alguna mejoría, si es que la había. El viernes, Hansen había dado a entender que la masa de células que constituían el tumor aparecía menos densa en las radiografías y eso seguramente aliviaría algunas de los síntomas. Mulder había querido mostrarse optimista, pero lo cierto es que, a pesar del pequeño cambio en el tumor, el médico no había sonado muy convencido.

    Ahora mismo, el rumbo que llevaba el tumor era una incógnita, y lo único que Mulder veía perfectamente claro en toda esta tragedia era que la condición de Scully se deterioraba día a día, y el no estaba haciendo lo suficiente. No estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas y todo su ser por hallar una forma de curar su cáncer. El tiempo que le quedaba a Scully era incierto, y Mulder se dio cuenta de que, desde que se le habían cerrado algunas puertas, había dejado de llamar a otras.

   Sí, lo había hecho para estar a su lado, como Melissa le enseñó. Mulder había aprendido la lección y esta vez no la dejaría sola hasta el final, fuera cual fuera. Pero tampoco iba a dejar de buscar, de investigar, de creer. De luchar por devolverle a Scully la vida que, por su culpa, le estaba siendo arrebatada delante de sus ojos.

   Mulder reconocía que la negativa de Skinner a ayudarle era por una buena razón. No podía fiarse de un hombre que siempre había comerciado con mentiras. Sabía que si accedía a pactar con el Fumador quedaría atrapado en sus redes. Pero si como creía, él era uno de los que estaban detrás de las mentiras y habían provocado el cáncer de Scully, probablemente también conocería la cura, o incluso la tendría en su poder. Y ante esa posibilidad, Mulder no sólo estaba dispuesto a pactar. Si existía una cura para Scully, vendería su propia alma al diablo para conseguirla.

   Ahora mismo esa puerta permanecía cerrada, pero Mulder encontró un resquicio. No había creído ni una palabra de lo que ese hombre, Michael Kritschgau, les había contado, excepto lo que le había dicho a Scully.

_¿Qué puñetas te dijo ese hombre para que creyeras su versión, Scully?._

_… Me dijo que los hombres que tramaron esto, y que están detrás de las mentiras… provocaron mi enfermedad para hacerte creer._

   Los hombres que están detrás de las mentiras…

     En este momento carecía de importancia si los extraterrestres existían, o no. Si todo era una conspiración del gobierno para desviar la atención de la opinión pública lejos de sus verdaderas actividades. Kritschgau sabía que habían utilizado a Scully para desviar su atención. No podía contar con Skinner para acercarse al Fumador, pero tal vez a través de Kritschgau…

  La noche que Scully le dijo aquellas palabras, el impacto fue tal que aún no había sido capaz de procesarlas por completo. Lo único que había podido pensar entonces, al llegar a casa, es que debería pegarse un tiro y acabar de una vez.

    ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir luchando si toda su vida desde que Samantha desapareció había sido una mentira?.

   Su hermana desaparecida. Su familia rota. Su mundo interior desecho cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a construirlo. Su prestigio profesional hundido en el barro. Su capacidad de conectar, de establecer relaciones desde la madurez y la confianza en los demás, destruida desde la base… Y Scully muerta por el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado.

   El deseo de apretar el gatillo apoyado en la sien fue durante unos minutos, abrumador.

_…provocaron mi enfermedad para hacerte creer… provocaron mi enfermedad para hacerte creer… provocaron mi enfermedad…_

     Mulder alejó el arma de su cabeza cuando los ojos azules, llorosos, y sin vida de Scully aparecieron en su mente.

     Scully enferma, muriendo sola porque él se dio por vencido. Su lucha incansable por encontrar la Verdad se detuvo ante la única persona que lo dio todo por él. Que le devolvió el valor y la dignidad perdidos ante sus padres. Le mostró el respeto que le negaron sus compañeros. Le demostró la lealtad y la amistad que le negaron todos cuantos traicionaron su confianza.

    Esa noche, con la pistola aún en la mano, Scully le salvó la vida una vez más, y le proporcionó una nueva razón para vivir.

    Ella misma.

   Mulder abrió la mano y miró los pendientes de coral. Debería marcar la fecha de anteayer, sábado, en el calendario para recordar que ese día fue la primera vez que le hizo a Scully un regalo de verdad. Sin tener que mentir o disimular sobre sus intenciones eligiendo regalos absurdos o apresurados. Nada de llaveros, vídeos sin el menor interés para ella, ramos de flores desproporcionados, regalos de navidad que la tuvieran ruborizada dos días enteros…

   Esta vez se trataba de unos pendientes de plata. Nada ostentoso o llamativo, ni de un precio exagerado. Mulder quiso hacerlos pasar por un _recuerdo de nuestras_ _primeras vacaciones juntos_ , pero sabía que Scully había captado el mensaje.

    Sólo un anillo de oro o diamantes habría hablado más alto y claro, pero ella lo hubiera mirado de tal manera que Mulder no habría tenido más opción que tragarse la joya, mientras los ojos de Scully girasen en sus órbitas.

    Esta mañana, en el ascensor, le había respondido a la pregunta que él le había hecho dos días antes con esos pendientes.

       Se habían besado por primera vez.

    Si hubiera tenido que explicarlo a priori, Mulder habría asegurado que lo ocurrido en el ascensor no fue realmente un beso. Sólo un gesto amistoso. Un intento de disculparse por lo que el imbécil de Smith había dicho, avergonzándoles a los dos por distintos motivos. Ni de lejos el primer beso que Mulder había imaginado en su cabeza un millón de veces en estos cinco años.

    Apasionado. Impulsivo. Arrasador…

   Al contrario, había sido tan… ¿sereno?. Se preguntó porqué había elegido un lugar tan extraño como el ascensor para decidirse por fin a hacer algo que podía haber hecho mil veces en la intimidad de su despacho, en lugar de arriesgarse a que les vieran, y los comentarios le obligaran a lanzar su puño sobre alguna otra nariz…

   El doctor Hansen se levantó de su puesto ante el ordenador, y pasó al otro lado de la sala. La sesión de hoy había terminado. Retiró la máscara de su cara, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Scully recogió su chaqueta y sus zapatos. Mientras se vestía, Hansen estaba a su lado, hablando. Ella asentía, y respondía con monosílabos, sin mirarle.

    Una vez preparada, se llevó las manos al pelo para peinarlo con los dedos y adecentarlo un poco después de pasar veinticinco minutos acostada en la camilla, sin embargo, se detuvo en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el cabello. Mulder se dio cuenta de que, por un momento, lo había olvidado y simplemente había hecho el mismo gesto automático que solía hacer cuando se despertaba en el coche, después de haber dormido unos cuantos kilómetros con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

  Mientras caminaban hacia él, Hansen mantenía su mano en el hombro de Scully. Mulder les recibió algo inquieto,

   “¿Cómo ha ido hoy?”, preguntó dirigiéndose al hombre. “Scully ha estado preocupada por los resultados de los análisis”.

    Ella miró un momento al doctor como si le diera permiso para hablar.

    “Los glóbulos blancos, las plaquetas, los glóbulos rojos siguen en niveles bajos. Eso hace que debamos ser cuidadosos ante posibles hemorragias e infecciones. Por lo demás seguimos con las sesiones”.

    Mulder esperó a que dijera algo más, pero no fue así…

   Mientras, Scully ya tenía el abrigo puesto, y se dirigía a la salida. Miró hacia atrás esperando que Mulder le siguiera.

   “Hasta mañana, doctor Hansen”, dijo con gesto serio, dando a entender que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí por hoy.

_________

    En la acera, esperaba junto al coche a que Mulder sacara las llaves del bolsillo del abrigo. El abrió primero la mano para entregarle los pendientes que había guardado todo el tiempo.

   “No me pidas que me los quede puestos hasta que acaben las sesiones, Scully. Tendría que empezar por perforarme las orejas, y no sé… Ni siquiera me he atrevido aún a tatuarme el trasero como había pensado”, bromeó.

   “Deberías hacerlo. No es una sensación tan desagradable como pueda parecer. Si lo llego a saber, probablemente me habría hecho un tatuaje hace mucho tiempo”.

   Scully acercó su mano para coger los pendientes, pero cuando ya tenía uno entre los dedos, se le escurrió. Lo vieron caer y dar un pequeño rebote hasta que quedó delante de su zapato. Mulder se agachó a cogerlo y lo volvió a dejar en su palma junto al otro.

   “Cuidado, Scully. Tan pequeños es fácil perderlos”.

   Acercó de nuevo la mano, pero en vez de coger el pendiente, se miró los dedos y comenzó a frotar la yema del pulgar con la de los otros cuatro.

 “Tengo los dedos adormecidos”, dijo comprobando los de la mano izquierda. La sensación era la misma. Con hormigas moviéndose por dentro, y sin apenas sensibilidad en la piel.

  Mulder cerró su palma sobre los pendientes, y tomó la mano de ella. Estaba fría. Notaba sus dedos más delgados de lo que recordaba, y la piel del dorso aparecía fina y seca. Sólo sus uñas nacaradas seguían teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre. Perfectas.

     “Sube al coche. Pondré la calefacción”, dijo abriéndole la portezuela.

   “No es por culpa del frío”, respondió pensativa mientras se sentaba. “Se llama Neuropatía. La quimioterapia daña los nervios periféricos y provoca algunos síntomas en manos y pies. Adormecimiento, calambres, debilidad, hormigueo, dolor…”.

   Enumeraba los síntomas hablando cada vez más bajo, como si estuviera recordando parte del temario que tuviera que estudiar para un examen.

   “¿Tiene solución?”, preguntó Mulder.

 “El dolor se puede aliviar con medicamentos, pero la falta de sensibi-lidad, la debilidad muscular, o las dificultades para manipular objetos pequeños persisten mientras dura el tratamiento. A veces, incluso, mucho tiempo después”.

   Scully agarró el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando Mulder rodeó el coche para sentarse al otro lado, tras el volante, ella aún no había logrado abrochárselo. Sin embargo, trato de simular que estaba colocándose bien el abrigo y, mientras él se ocupaba de su propio cinturón, escuchó por fin el _click_.

   Mulder pareció recordar algo y soltó su cinturón, aún sin abrochar, para acercarse más a ella.

  “Deja que te ponga yo los pendientes, Scully”, le pidió abriendo otra vez la mano muy cerca de su rostro.

   Ella miró los pendientes y a Mulder varias veces, subiendo y bajando la mirada. Indecisa. Quería decirle que prefería dejarlos en casa a partir de ahora. No pasaba nada por no llevar pendientes, pero sólo hacía dos días que se los había regalado. Era algo pequeño, pero sentía que para él significaba mucho, y no quería decepcionarle dejándolos abandonados en su joyero. Hizo una señal leve con la cabeza indicándole que aceptaba su ayuda.

   Mulder dejó uno de los pendientes en la mano de Scully mientras le ponía el otro. Era un gesto íntimo y confiaba en que no le traicionasen los nervios hasta el punto de que también se le escapara de los dedos, o no fuera capaz de manipularlos con la suficiente habilidad.

    Retiró el pequeño cierre de presión y lo sujeto entre sus labios mientras tomaba el lóbulo entre el índice y el pulgar. Al acercar el palillo dudó un momento. No estaba seguro de cuánta presión aplicar para que el extremo se abriese paso a través del orificio aparentemente cerrado, así que la miró a los ojos, atento a cualquier gesto que expresara incomodidad. Ella miraba al frente, tranquila, y eso le inspiró confianza para empujar un poco más, y enseguida lo vio asomar por el otro lado. Insertó el cierre por la parte de atrás, y por último giró un poco la joya en la parte anterior del lóbulo hasta que las dos ramitas de coral apuntaron hacia arriba.

    Mulder sonrió satisfecho al ver el efecto.

   “Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba”, dijo, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo y esperase unos aplausos.

    Scully giró la cabeza para que le pusiera el otro pendiente, el derecho, de modo que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, a pocos centímetros.

    “Mulder… Quiero ir a ver a mi madre”.

  El se detuvo con el pendiente a medio camino, y el lóbulo entre los dedos de la otra mano.

   “¿Hoy?”.

   “Sí… Ahora”.

  El pendiente atravesó la carne con suavidad y Mulder sujetó el cierre por detrás. Sus dedos se detuvieron a recorrer el perfil de la oreja.

   “¿Por qué?”.

   Ella elevó la ceja fingiéndose ofendida. Sin éxito.

   “¿Necesito una razón para hacerle una visita?”.

   “Por supuesto que no. Sólo me pregunto si la hay para que quieras ir ahora mismo. Tu madre suele quejarse de que ni siquiera la llamas todo lo que a ella le gustaría”.

    “Me quedaré dos o tres horas. No quiero volver a casa demasiado tarde”.

   “No hay problema. Nos quedaremos el tiempo que quieras”.

   Mulder encendió el motor y comprobó los retrovisores antes de incorporarse al tráfico.

   “No… Mulder, quiero ir yo sola”.

   Esta vez, apagó el motor y emitió un suspiro sin dejar de mirar al otro lado del parabrisas.

   “¿Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, Scully?”.

   Con las manos en el regazo, sobre el abrigo, se masajeaba los dedos, uno a uno, intentando aliviar el molesto hormigueo.

   “Ya has oído al doctor Hansen. Los resultados de los análisis no son demasiado buenos, aunque el tumor parece haber aliviado un poco la presión sobre los tejidos circundantes. Así las cosas, sólo cabe seguir con el tratamiento. El doctor ha decidido realizar tres ciclos más de quimioterapia junto a la sesión de radio de los lunes”.

   Mulder escuchó atento y decidió quedarse conforme con la explicación.

   “¿Quieres que te deje en la parada de taxi?”.

   “Sí. Volveré de la misma forma. Estaré en casa a las doce”.

   “De acuerdo. Creo que aprovecharé para darme una vuelta por mi apartamento. Necesito coger algo más de ropa y dar de comer a los peces”.

_________

**19:45h p.m. Lunes**

_Metástasis regional. Células tumorales detectadas en los ganglios linfáticos del cuello, y en el torrente sanguíneo…_

_Metástasis._

_El tumor ya no es sólo una masa en la parte posterior de mi nariz. Inaccesible, pero localizada. Las células malignas están ahora en mi circulación sanguínea, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Eso significa que la Radioterapia ya no puede detener el avance de la enfermedad. Aunque consiguiera hacer desaparecer el tumor en mis senos nasofaríngeos, nada puede hacer contra las células que viajan por el resto de mi cuerpo, buscando otro lugar._

_Otro órgano donde instalarse y crecer._

_Ahora mismo me siento como si fuera uno de esos desgraciados, esos apestados de la Edad Media apartados de la sociedad y condenados a una muerte en vida por culpa de una enfermedad cuyo origen no comprendían, y no podían curar. Por culpa de la Peste o la Lepra._

_El Cáncer es la peste de finales del siglo XX._

_¡Es tan extraño!. A pesar de saber que el cáncer no es contagioso, siento las células tumorales viajando por el interior de mis venas, envenenándome, contaminándome. Haciéndome sentir sucia. Siento como si tuviera que ir por ahí con el brazo extendido, haciendo sonar una campanilla para advertir a los demás de que no se acerquen a mí._

_Lo siento, mamá…_

_Yo sólo quería hacer un buen trabajo. Que os sintierais orgullosos de mí._

_Mamá… perdóname. Perdóname por ser la causa del mayor dolor que puede sufrir una madre. Ver morir a uno de sus hijos. Apenas hace año y medio que perdiste a Missy. Sé que aquel día una parte de tu alma desapareció con ella, y ahora tengo miedo de que el resto de ti muera conmigo._

_¡Estaba tan segura de que había hecho lo correcto!_

_Que había tomado la mejor decisión, aunque eso supusiera decepcionar a papá…_

_Al fin y al cabo, lo que hice fue interiorizar los valores que él me enseñó. Valentía, Perseverancia, Lealtad, Justicia, Criterio propio, Resiliencia, Seguiridad en mí misma, y capacidad para controlar mi propia vida. Para elegir el camino correcto por el que llegar a la meta que yo misma me había propuesto._

_Y todo, ¿para qué?”._

_Estoy perdida en medio de un camino que ya no reconozco; que sólo conduce a un lugar._

_A la muerte._

_Perdóname, Dios. Sé que he cometido un pecado muy grave, pero necesito que me des otra oportunidad. Una vida en la que papá muera sintiéndose orgulloso de mí; en la que Missy no tenga que pagar mis errores con su vida. Quiero que mamá muera un día sintiendo que su vida valió la pena, pero ¿cómo es posible si sus hijas mueren antes que ella?._

_Perdóname, mamá, porque toda mi vida me he esforzado por ser mejor que tú… ¿mejor que tú?._

_¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida!._

_¿Cómo he podido pensar, ni por un segundo, que lo que hacía yo era más importante que lo que tú hacías?._

_Mientras yo analizaba datos, realizaba pruebas, y sacaba conclusiones, tú nos ponías la mano en la frente, nos consolabas ofreciéndonos nuestro zumo favorito, y te quedabas despierta a nuestro lado, noche tras noche._

_Cuando acabé la Facultad, mi mayor deseo era marcar una diferencia, por pequeña que fuera. Que algún día, alguien me recordara porque logré algo que mejoró su vida y la de los demás…_

_Sólo me recordaran con un arma en las manos, persiguiendo monstruos imaginarios, y compartiendo teorías absurdas con alguien a quien creen más loco que yo._

_En cambio a ti… habrá cuatro personas (Missy nos sigue sonriendo desde el Cielo, ¿verdad?) que te recordarán porque les acompañaste cada día mientras les enseñabas a vivir. Porque les cuidaste mientras estaban enfermos. Les protegiste cuando estaban asustados. Les amaste cuando se sintieron inútiles…_

_¿Cómo he podido creer, ni por un segundo, que yo valía más que tú?._

_Mamá, vengo porque tengo miedo. Porque ni mi Ciencia, ni mis libros, ni mi racionalidad pueden hacer ya nada por mí. Vengo porque necesito que me abraces, me des un vaso de zumo, y me digas que mañana estaré mejor._

_Aunque sepa que no es verdad, eres mamá. Si me miras a los ojos y me das un beso en la frente, yo te creeré…_

  Scully se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Tenía frió y los dedos de los pies tan entumecidos como los de las manos. Ante la puerta de madera pensó que debería quitarse los tacones y llevarlos en la mano… otra vez, para pedir perdón a Margaret por haber cometido un terrible error… otra vez.

   Hizo un par de respiraciones profundas y se aseguró de que su abrigo estuviera en orden. La lámpara de hierro forjado sobre el dintel de la puerta estaba encendida, aunque apenas había empezado a anochecer, dando la bienvenida a cualquiera que se acercara a la casa. Los arbustos de flores, a cada lado de la puerta, parecían sonreirle. Felices y cuidados con mimo por la misma persona que había cuidado de ella cuando era una niña.

    Hoy era una mujer adulta… y nunca había necesitado su ayuda más que en este momento.

   Tocó el timbre una sola vez y el sonido reverberó en el interior de la vivienda. Diez segundos después sintió acercarse unos pasos familiares.

   “¡Dana!... ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?. ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que vendrías?”.

   “Hola, mamá. Perdona que no te haya llamado... ¿Puedo entrar y hablar contigo?”.

_________

**23:55h p.m. Lunes**

**Apartamento de Dana Scully**

_Todavía me tiemblan las manos y la adrenalina sigue corriendo alta dentro de mí. Creo que esta noche debía tener algún ángel de la guarda cerca, y sólo por eso no he acabado con el coche empotrado en la pared de algún edificio._

_No conducía yo._

_No sé quién lo hacía, pero si hubiera sido yo recordaría cómo he llegado hasta aquí, ¿no?._

_Pues no lo recuerdo._

_Ha tenido que ser un ángel de la guarda, probablemente el de Scully. No parece preocuparse demasiado por ella y tal vez estaba aburrido; por eso esta noche ha decidido ayudarme a mí. Mientras trato de controlar mi respiración, el latido frenético de mi corazón, y el temblor de mis manos sudorosas, por fin soy consciente de dónde estoy._

_Y ya me siento mucho más tranquilo._

_No he encendido la luz. Simplemente debo de haber utilizado la llave que me dio para abrir su puerta, y caminar hasta aquí, hasta el lugar más alejado de la entrada, como si fuera la cueva secreta que me protegerá de cualquier peligro._

_Apenas entra luz a través de las lamas de la persiana, y ahora mismo eso es lo que necesito. Oscuridad y sentarme antes de que las piernas me fallen. Un minuto después mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y distingo la silueta de una butaca en el rincón, junto a una estantería llena de libros. Al dejarme caer en el asiento noto cómo la adrenalina se disipa dentro de mí, y por primera vez detecto el aroma sutil que me envuelve mientras permanezco sentado en la oscuridad, entre los libros y la cama._

_Es la pequeña zona de lectura que Scully ha acondicionado en un rincón de su dormitorio._

_He estado aquí un par de veces, la noche que murió mi padre… que Krycek asesinó a mi padre. Los recuerdos que tengo son vagos y desdibujados por culpa de la droga que me estaban suministrando sin yo saberlo. No sabía qué hacer ni adónde ir, pero al entrar, Scully me recibió en sus brazos._

_Por la mañana desperté en su cama, y el aroma de las sábanas era el mismo que detecto ahora en su dormitorio. En este momento, lo único que deseó es volver a meterme bajo esas sábanas, y dormir rodeado de ella hasta que toda esta pesadilla desaparezca. Hasta que no exista ese cáncer que amenaza su vida y yo no me haya convertido en un asesino que necesita urgentemente un plan._

_Una coartada._

_Un plan que he empezado a elaborar en mi mente para salvar a Scully y a mí mismo porque lo que he descubierto definitivamente puede acabar con nosotros y con nuestro trabajo. Esta vez hay una posibilidad muy real de que no sólo nos cierren los expedientes X, sino de que nos separen aunque para ello tengan que matar a mi compañera…_

_¿Qué es eso?… Una llave en la cerradura. Miro la hora en el reloj de su mesita y sonrío para mí. Marca las 00:01h. Por supuesto, Scully es puntual incluso cuando no necesita serlo porque nadie la espera… o sí, pero eso aún no lo sabe._

_Oigo cómo se abre la puerta y se cierra de nuevo con un sonido leve. Si la casa no estuviera en silencio no lo habría notado, pero ya siento su presencia cerca. Debe estar en la entrada dejando el abrigo en el perchero. Unos segundos después le oigo comprobar el contestador automático. No tiene mensajes._

_No creo que tarde en entrar aquí y encontrarme agazapado en las sombras, y ni siquiera sé qué le voy a decir. ¿Cómo puedo empezar a explicarle qué hago en su dormitorio elaborando un plan en mi cabeza que no tengo la menor idea de a dónde nos conduce?. Sólo sé que tenemos poco tiempo. Ella necesita ya una cura para su enfermedad, y yo una explicación para el hombre sin rostro muerto en el suelo de mi salón…_

_Scully acaba de entrar en el dormitorio. No me ha visto porque ella tampoco ha encendido la luz, y camina mirando al suelo. La claridad que llega a través de la ventana apenas da para envolverla en una suave penumbra, pero es suficiente para leer en su expresión corporal algo que no estaba ayer ahí._

_Me quedo quieto, casi aguantando la respiración, tratando de adivinar qué ocurre antes de que me descubra. Sé que si se lo pregunto directamente no me dirá toda la verdad._

_No me queda más remedio que hacerme notar cuando se detiene a los pies de la cama, frente a la ventana, y saca el borde de su camisa azul por fuera del pantalón, a punto de quitársela. Tanto como me gustaría presenciar esta escena en circunstancias distintas para los dos, me descubro a mí mismo en el momento en que ella descubre la piel suave de su abdomen a sólo unos pasos de mí._

    “Sigue así, agente del FBI”, _digo tratando de que mi voz suene tranquila y un poco sugerente, pero sin asustarla._

_Se gira sorprendida en mi dirección y suelta el borde de la camisa._

  “¡Mulder!, ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué estás sentado a oscuras en mi dormitorio?”.

_____________

_Continuará..._


	12. 12ª Sesión. Martes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen muy duras si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

Capítulo duodécimo: 12ª sesión. Martes.

**_Holy_ ** **_Cross Hospital_ ** **_. Washington D.C._ **

**_19:11h p.m. Martes_ **

_Para que el haz de rayos de alta energía que emite el Acelerador Lineal llegue con la máxima precisión al punto donde se encuentra el tumor es imprescindible que me mantenga totalmente inmóvil durante el tiempo que dura la sesión. Es por eso que me ponen esta máscara de plástico que inmoviliza mi cabeza, así como mis hombros._

_A pesar de la ansiedad que siento en estos momentos, trato con todas mis fuerzas de controlar el resto de mi cuerpo. Me resulta difícil contener la necesidad de mover los dedos de mis manos y pies para aliviar la sensación de hormigas correteando entre ellos. Tengo que obligarme a mí misma a convertirme en una estatua durante 15 ó 20 minutos… pero, ¿qué hago con las lágrimas que brotan en el borde mis ojos y se deslizan por las sienes hasta desaparecer en el pelo?._

_Temo que en cualquier momento, el doctor Hansen me llame la atención porque el movimiento de mis párpados y las lágrimas van a arruinar la sesión de hoy._

_¿Arruinar la sesión de hoy?. Como si eso tuviera ya alguna importancia. Tengo metástasis. El haz de rayos está ahora mismo matando unas pocas células malignas en mis senos nasofaríngeos, mientras otras muchas se le escapan por las venas de mi cuerpo. Todo parece un juego._

_Un juego mortal._

_Es como uno de esos documentales que le gustan a Mulder, de los que suele sacar datos como si fueran la chistera de un mago cuando quiere sorprenderme, o algo más… Como esos enormes bancos de sardinas apretados en una nube compacta contra la que cargan sus depredadores para capturar unas pocas mientras la nube se abre a su paso, y el resto de las sardinas escapa en todas las direcciones. Una vez que el enemigo ha pasado, el banco se vuelve a cerrar y es imposible apreciar que faltan unos pocos peces._

_En realidad, ya que la radioterapia no va a acabar con el cáncer, no tiene mucho sentido continuar con las sesiones. Se lo planteé a Hansen, pero me convenció de que debía completar el tratamiento a pesar de los efectos secundarios. La radioterapia no me salvará, pero tal vez haga mi muerte un poco menos horrible. Hansen confía en que pueda contener el crecimiento del tumor lo suficiente como para que no llegue a afectarme al cerebro, o lesione el nervio óptico. Supongo que tengo que considerarme afortunada si muero antes de perder la razón o quedarme ciega..._

_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Mulder en este momento. No le he visto desde la 01h de la madrugada, cuando decidimos llevar a cabo el plan que él ya tenía perfectamente trazado cuando llegué a casa. En pocas palabras se trata de que mienta para que él pueda desaparecer en busca de un milagro._

_La primera mentira ya se la dije esta mañana, antes de las 07h, al detective del Departamento de Policía de Alexandría:_

_“¿Es el?”._

_“…Sí…”_

_Y luego a Skinner:_

_“Yo… no sé qué decir. Vi a Mulder a primera hora… Llevaba la misma ropa”._

_Esta noche tendré que hacerlo por tercera vez._

_Estoy ensayando en mi mente la frase que debo decir en la reunión de la Junta del FBI con el Jefe de Sección Blevins, cuando me pidan que declare acerca de lo ocurrido en el apartamento de Mulder._

_El agente Mulder… murió anoche… a raíz de un disparo en la sien… presuntamente realizado por él…_

_Soy yo la que va a morir, y debo mentir para convencerles de que es él quien yace muerto bajo esa sábana. Mulder cree que así ganará tiempo para introducirse en la Agencia de Proyectos Avanzados de Investigación del Departamento de Defensa, gracias a la Tarjeta de Acceso de Scoot Ostellhoff._

_No sé si estoy llorando por mí, o por lo que será de Mulder si no encuentra la cura que él cree que puede existir en algún lugar de ese edificio._

_Esta noche voy a hacer feliz a Blevins. Después de cinco años creyendo que había fracasado en la misión que me encomendó, cuestionar el trabajo del agente Mulder, voy a presentarle algo mejor._

_El cadáver de Mulder._

_Si se hubiera atrevido lo hubiera hecho él mismo con sus propias manos, pero a la postre ha tenido éxito. La agente novata e ingenua a la que encomendó la pequeña misión de invalidar su trabajo, ha hecho algo mejor. He logrado que él mismo se quite la vida, y con ello le he librado de un problema insidioso que llevaba años molestándole…_

_Sí. Decir esa frase con suficiente aplomo y menos lágrimas que las que estoy derramando ahora, puede proporcionarnos algo de tiempo, pero después ¿qué?. Si encuentra la prueba que busca, Mulder sabrá que Kristchgau tenía razón. Todo fue un montaje para hacerle creer en extraterrestres, incluido mi cáncer. Puede que, en ese caso mi enfermedad tenga cura, pero ¿qué será de él cuando Skinner presente el Informe patológico y forense del cadáver, y descubran no sólo que no es él, sino que Mulder es el asesino?. Todo su trabajo quedará arruinado, y él acabará en la cárcel._

_¿Y si la cura no existe?. Tengo en mi poder la prueba de ADN que el doctor Vitagliano y yo hemos realizado hace sólo media hora en mi sangre. Es el mismo ADN de los virus que encontró en las células del material del núcleo, donde estuvo congelado el supuesto alienígena. Es una prueba científica. El ADN muestra que es el mismo virus al que fui expuesta, y que seguramente es el causante de mi cáncer. Esto demuestra que todo fue un montaje, una conspiración para conducirnos a Mulder y a mí al engaño… y si no logro desenmascarar a Skinner antes de que él muestre las pruebas forenses, Mulder irá a la cárcel condenado por el asesinato de Ostelhoff, y yo…_

_Hace cinco años, en la habitación de un motel en Bellfleur (Oregón) dijo que lo único que quería era encontrar la Verdad. Que nada más le importaba. Hoy voy a presentar ante la Junta una prueba de que no sólo todo fue un montaje para conducirnos_ al engaño, sino que, aunque se trataba de un falso alienígena, hallamos también en _el núcleo de hielo células capaces de desarrollarse en una nueva forma de vida que aún desconocemos…_

_No creo que eso le haga feliz. No creo que sienta que ha merecido la pena._

_Por eso no puedo evitar llorar por los dos._

_________

Dana Katherine Scully.       **MN 1068 - 06**

_Otro vial entre mis dedos. Otra vez la vida y dignidad de Scully en mis manos, espero que esta vez literalmente…_

_Anoche salí de su apartamento pasada la 01h de la madrugada con un plan perfectamente trazado que, entre otros detalles, implica que Scully debe mentir por mí._

_Otra vez._

_He llegado por el Sistema de Evacuación del Pentágono, y a través de un pasadizo secreto, a este enorme almacén. En el, hay un antiguo sistema de archivo con datos de millones de personas obtenidos ilegalmente, sin su conocimiento ni su consentimiento. Entre todos ellos he encontrado los de Scully, y lo que espero sea la cura para su cáncer. Si realmente este vial contiene lo que busco, es lógico pensar que también estará aquí la cura que hubiera salvado la vida de las otras once mujeres del grupo MUFON, que sufrieron el mismo tipo de cáncer._

_Me preguntó qué tipo de cura puede contener un vial tan pequeño cuando los médicos no le han dado apenas esperanzas a pesar de someterse a complicados tratamientos de Radioterapia y Quimioterapia. La lista de medicamentos que debe tomar para soportar los efectos secundarios es cada día más larga. Las revisiones para controlar la evolución del tumor son constantes: análisis de sangre, radiografías, scanners…_

_Nada de eso parece estar funcionando hasta el momento y, a pesar de todo, Kritschgau me ha traído hasta aquí porque cree que en este almacén puede estar no sólo la cura para Scully, sino también para su hijo, que ha vuelto de la guerra del Golfo enfermo de algo que el Gobierno mantiene en secreto. Utilizando a sus soldados como conejillos de indias al igual que hace con el resto de los ciudadanos… Como han hecho con Scully desde que se unió a mí en la lucha por desenmascarar la Conspiración._

_Aún no sé lo que tengo en las manos, pero tiene que ser algo. Sin embargo, la ficha del hijo de Kritschgau está vacía. No se cómo buscar en este almacén sin una pista que me ayude, pero sospecho que no existe una cura para él, o es demasiado tarde._

_He de salir de aquí cuanto antes. Quiero volver inmediatamente al lado de Scully para decirle que puede que tenga algo, pero por otro lado… ¿y si resulta que no es la cura que busco, y le doy sólo una esperanza pasajera?. ¿Y si lo que hay en este vial interfiere con el tratamiento al que se está sometiendo ahora, y el cáncer empeora?. ¿Y si la convenzo de que la cura está en este vial, y me equivoco?. ¿Y si Scully muere por mi culpa?..._

_No me queda más remedio que seguir mi instinto y creer que este vial le puede salvar; de lo contrario estaría abandonando a Scully a su suerte. Si la Radioterapia resulta inútil estaría igualmente condenada, y de un modo u otro la culpa será mía._

_Anoche, mientras preparábamos el plan, le hice una promesa._

_“No permitiré que esta traición prospere, sobre todo después de lo que te han hecho a ti”._

_Alguien, dentro del FBI, está vigilando nuestros pasos y colaborando con el Departamento de Defensa en algo muy oscuro. Probablemente lleven haciéndolo desde el principio, pero si Kritschgau dice que la existencia de extraterrestres es sólo una tapadera, ¿por qué le han provocado el cáncer a Scully?. El afirma que fue para hacerme creer, pero eso no tiene sentido. Yo ya creía. Kritschgau afirma que la intención del Gobierno era buscar una excusa para su política de defensa y de estrategia armamentística, y puede que en parte tenga razón. Pero estoy seguro de que la supuesta tapadera en algún momento resultó ser cierta, y ahora es más importante ocultar el contacto con alienígenas que la opinión de los ciudadanos respecto a las más que cuestionables actividades del Gobierno en este planeta. Por eso trataron de destruir mi trabajo desde el principio._

_Por eso me asignaron a Scully como compañera._

_Y cuando el plan que habían ideado para la pequeña agente novata fracasó de modo tan estrepitoso, decidieron simplemente matarla. Decidieron que podían desviar mi atención de los extraterrestres cuando se dieron cuenta de que ahora hay algo que me importa mucho más…_

__________                                                       

**Sala de Reuniones de la Junta del FBI.**

**19:45h p.m. Martes.**

_Cuando el oficial me abre la puerta de la Sala de Reuniones y avanzo dos pasos hacia el interior, la luz me desorienta momentáneamente. O más bien la falta de ella._

_Las cortinas están echadas y los halógenos del techo apagados. La luz ambiental es extraña. Teatral. Creada con las pequeñas lámparas que hay frente a cada puesto en la mesa, y algunas zonas de luz difusa en las paredes. Todo lo demás está en penumbra y me da la sensación de estar entrando en una cueva en la que no tengo ni idea de lo que me puedo encontrar… y sería más seguro que me diera la vuelta y huyera de aquí._

_El fuerte contraste de luces y sombras resulta inquietante. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran comienzo a reconocer rostros, no sólo bultos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa rectangular. Apenas estoy medio minuto de pie, al lado de una silla vacía en la esquina más cercana, pero el tiempo parece detenerse hasta que Blevins me ofrece tomar asiento._

_No me encuentro bien._

_Estoy demasiado cansada. Mulder no podía acompañarme hoy por razones obvias, y tampoco he querido que lo hiciera mamá. No iba a hacerle partícipe de una situación que no tengo ni idea de cómo va a acabar. Ya tiene bastante con lo que me ocurre a mí. Es mejor que no sepa nada del problema al que se enfrenta Mulder, y lo que los dos nos jugamos en esta reunión._

_Es por eso que llevo todo el día moviéndome en taxi, tratando de llegar puntual a todas las citas que tengo en la agenda, y tener preparados todos los asuntos que debo tratar en cada una._

_He cogido cuatro taxis comenzando con el de las 06:30h de la mañana, que me ha llevado al apartamento de Mulder para “reconocer” su cadáver. Después al FBI, a la llamada de Blevins. Me ha citado a la reunión de la Junta de está tarde para declarar acerca de los contactos de Mulder con Kritschgau._

_Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y ha tenido que ser el propio doctor Vitagliano quien me recordase que teníamos una cita en el laboratorio de paleoclimatología de la Universidad. Le había pedido que analizara una muestra del núcleo de hielo donde se encontró el supuesto alienígena, y necesitaba también que analizara una muestra de mi sangre para compararla con el ADN de los virus que ha hallado en las células del núcleo. No tenía mucho tiempo. La prueba debía de estar finalizada antes de las 19h, y la reunión de la Junta comenzaba a las 19:45h. En ese intervalo de tiempo, he cogido otro taxi para ir al hospital a someterme a la sesión número doce. Por suerte pude avisar al doctor Hansen de que hoy me iba a retrasar, y me ha hecho el favor de cambiar el orden. Normalmente soy la primera de mi grupo en entrar, pero hoy ha dejado pasar primero al resto. Sólo debía llevar sentada en la sala de espera treinta segundos cuando Innes me ha llamado a mí._

_La sesión ha acabado a las 19:20h, y he tenido que repasar los datos del laboratorio en el taxi que me ha traído de vuelta al FBI, con el tiempo justo para comenzar la reunión. Todos los demás están sentados ya en sus puestos, esperando mi declaración._

_No me encuentro bien._

_Tengo que sujetar con fuerza la carpeta en la que traigo la prueba de ADN para que no detecten el temblor en mis manos. Noto mi respiración rápida y el frío recorriendo la piel de mi espalda._

_No sé qué me pasa._

_Cuando Blevins me pide que resuma nuestra conversación de esta mañana para que podamos proseguir con el tema que hemos venido a tratar, noto que me cuesta hablar. Quiero que mi voz suene firme y segura. No puedo titubear y arriesgarme a que no me crean cuando declare que el hombre muerto es Mulder. Tienen que creerme cuando les diga que se ha suicidado. No puedo ponerle en un peligro aún mayor porque este mareo me empiece a nublar la mente y no puedo pensar con claridad. Necesito ahora más que nunca que confíen en mi actitud profesional._

_Que crean en mí…_

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Debo llevar horas hablando. Resumiendo cuatro años de nuestra vida para que quepan en el intervalo de esta reunión. Para que entiendan cómo hemos llegado a esto._

_“El agente Mulder… murió anoche… a raíz de un disparo en la sien… presuntamente efectuado por él…”._

_Cuando recito la frase que llevo todo el día ensayando en mi mente siento un alivio extraño. El silencio que había en la Sala durante mi intervención se ha vuelto hueco. Si digo otra palabra más, estoy segura de que oiré el eco retumbando en las paredes. Todos los ojos están fijos en mí, y tengo que apretar los labios para que no se me escape un sollozo cuando siento las lágrimas acumulándose. No me voy a derrumbar. No voy a permitir que vean en mí a la mujer inexperta, ingenua, y fácil de manipular que Blevins creyó que contrató hace cuatro años._

_Soy Dana Scully, Doctora en Medicina y Agente Especial del FBI. Siento que mi compañero haya muerto, pero eso no significa que yo esté derrotada. Tengo trabajo que hacer, una misión que cumplir. Tengo responsabilidades frente a mis superiores, y a las personas que necesitan de mi experiencia profesional. Mi vida no gira en torno a Mulder. Sí, mi trabajo me unió mucho a él, pero tengo mi propia lucha. Mi propia búsqueda de la Verdad. Nunca acepté sin pruebas las teorías de Mulder ni acaté las órdenes de Blevins sin preguntarme por sus motivos y verdaderas intenciones._

_Tengo mis propias razones para comportarme del modo en que lo hago, y no son doblegarme a las ansias de poder de unos pocos. La luz que me guía no es la ambición, el poder, ni el dinero. Tampoco el amor ciego, limitante, o empobrecedor. Con o sin mi compañero, yo sigo siendo yo y sólo acepto la Verdad de la Ciencia._

_A pesar de la nube que ha empezado a formarse en mi cabeza y el escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo, levanto los hombros y enderezo mi espalda. Que quede bien claro que, aunque Mulder haya desaparecido (espero que lo crean), yo sigo estando aquí, dispuesta a seguir la lucha con mis propias herramientas._

_La Razón y la Ciencia._

_No derrotaron a Mulder cuando me enviaron a mí para destruirle, y no acabarán conmigo si le condenan a él por asesinato._

_En el silencio opresivo de la Sala siento como todos los presentes tratan de procesar mis palabras. Nadie sabe qué decir. Me miran con una expresión de incredulidad, y yo me sobresalto un poco al sonido de la puerta. Skinner aparece en la sala, su expresión irreconocible, con la carpeta bajo el brazo para dar a Mulder el golpe final. Sabe que no está muerto y viene a asegurarse de que al menos esté vencido; de que la guerra ha terminado para él porque esta última batalla la ha ganado Skinner con su traición._

_Se me acaba el tiempo tanto para mí como para salvar a Mulder, pero aún tengo un as en la manga. Mi Ciencia. La prueba de ADN que demuestra que los hombres que me provocaron este cáncer son los mismos que tramaron las mentiras que han llevado al “suicidio” del agente Mulder._

_Al ponerme en pie noto las rodillas débiles. Tengo que apoyar las dos manos en la mesa, a cada lado de la prueba de ADN que tengo delante, y trato de aparentar seguridad y total convencimiento. En realidad, me estoy apoyando para evitar que las piernas me fallen antes de que pueda desenmascarar a los culpables que han tratado de llevar al engaño a toda una nación, y a Mulder al suicidio. Sólo necesito pronunciar el nombre de Skinner antes de que él le acuse de asesinato._

_“…Un plan diseñado para conducirnos al agente Mulder y a mí al engaño. Planeado y ejecutado por alguien presente en esta Sala… Lo que tengo aquí es una prueba científica…”._

_Oigo el thick de la primera gota sobre la lámina de plástico antes de comprender qué es lo que ha producido ese leve sonido. Cuando la palabra aparece en mi mente ya hay otras dos gotas de sangre junto a la primera, y noto la expresión de sorpresa y horror en mi propio rostro. No quiero que ocurra esto precisamente ahora. No quiero que me vean así. Tengo una apariencia que mantener y no puedo permitir que en este momento piensen “¡pobre!”. He de terminar de exponer la prueba para que Mulder pueda salir de nuevo a la luz._

_Su vida depende de mí. No puedo fallarle ahora._

_Me llevo la mano al labio superior para limpiarme, y compruebo que parece sólo una mancha pequeña. Si esta es toda la hemorragia, puedo limpiarme con el pañuelo que llevo en el bolsillo y seguir con mi exposición como si no hubiera pasado nada. No voy a permitir que la traición de Skinner prospere._

_Mulder no se merece esto. Es más que capaz de aceptar que sus enemigos pretendan destruirle a él y a su trabajo después de luchar toda su vida, pero sus amigos… son pocos, y menos aún los que están vivos. Desde que desapareció Samantha, y sus padres prácticamente se olvidaron de él, le queda poca confianza en el ser humano. No tiene suficiente como para regalarla o compartirla. Cuando lo hace es porque está convencido de la integridad del otro. Mulder sabe que no es la primera vez que tengo dudas acerca de la lealtad de Skinner hacia él, hacia nosotros, y aun así no ha querido escucharme. El le dio su total confianza y no puede aceptar que le traicione. Su fe en el ser humano ya es bastante frágil. No soportará que se rompa otra de las cuerdas que sustentan su alma._

_La sangre en mi dedo índice se ha vuelto borrosa y la mano me pesa. Estoy cansada, me cuesta respirar, y noto los latidos del corazón en mi pecho tan rápidos que si lo intentara no podría contarlos. No sé dónde está la silla. Es como si hubiera perdido los puntos de referencia de mi cuerpo y no sé hacia dónde moverme. Las caras enfrente de mí se agitan y saltan intercambiando sus posiciones con los cuerpos que tienen al lado. No sé si estoy teniendo alucinaciones, o si mi cerebro ha dejado de procesar lo que ve y lo que oye. Todo está en silencio. Tengo frío, calor, y sed. El sabor caliente y metálico de la sangre se extiende por mis dientes a través de mis labios entreabiertos. Ahora hay más sangre. Demasiada. No estoy muy segura de dónde proviene, pero me está impidiendo respirar con normalidad._

_Creo que estoy sufriendo un shock hipovolémico._

_El doctor Hansen me mostró los resultados del laboratorio. Además de los glóbulos blancos, y los indicadores tumorales que indican que el cáncer sigue ahí, también vi el número de plaquetas y de hematíes en el volumen sanguíneo. Eran muy bajos, y el desequilibrio electrolítico preocupante. Mi corazón se ve forzado a bombear con más fuerza, pero el bajo volumen sanguíneo hace que cada latido sea menos eficaz. La sangre no puede llegar del modo adecuado a los principales órganos._

_Noto una presión en la espalda, como una mano, pero no reconozco la posición de mi cuerpo. Creo que no son mis piernas las que sostienen mi peso. Frunzo las cejas haciendo un esfuerzo para comprender qué ha pasado, y lo único que entiendo es que Skinner está mucho más cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca. Tanto que sus manos me tocan con cuidado la cara y veo una expresión seria que no sé qué significa. No queda tiempo. Puede que él ya haya mostrado el informe forense de Ostellhoff ante esta Junta, y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta._

_Mi mente no está funcionando bien._

_Me cuesta respirar, y no consigo orientarme en el espacio. Lo único que tengo que hacer es decir su nombre en voz alta para que todos sepan que él es el topo, y hagan algo. Tienen que detenerle antes de que destruya a Mulder._

_Intento mirarle a los ojos, pero apenas puedo abrir los párpados. Algo me presiona con fuerza los hombros y la espalda, y aún así tengo la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío. Mi voz no tiene fuerza para alcanzar más allá de los diez centímetros que separan mis labios del rostro de Skinner._

_"¡Usted!...”, murmuro._

_Nadie más lo ha oído._

_Intento leer su cara. Estoy segura de que ahí debe haber una mueca burlona. Un gesto de satisfacción al saber que ha ganado, y por fin puede disfrutar del premio. No sé si mis ojos no perciben lo que tienen delante, o si mi cerebro ha sufrido definitivamente un cortocircuito, pero lo único que detecto en la expresión de Skinner es preocupación y miedo por mí. Ha gritado algo, no he entendido qué. Ha sonado como una orden con esa voz profunda que es imposible no acatar._

_Las imágenes borrosas ante mí comienzan a palidecer. Los colores desaparecen, y todo se vuelve a tonos de gris. Cada vez más oscuros, hasta que todo es negro…_

__________

    Continuará...


	13. U.C.I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo tan duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

 

 

Capítulo decimotercero: U.C.I.

**U.C.I. Trinity hospital**

**05:13h a.m. Miércoles.**

_Sólo estoy medio muerto._

_Mis pulmones deben tener alguna fuga, por eso, aunque intento hacer inspiraciones profundas, no consigo llenarlos de aire. Tengo que inclinarme para sujetarme las rodillas e impedir que se me doblen._

_Es la imagen que sabía tendría algún día ante mis ojos, pero que deseché mil veces en mi mente._

_No_

_Scully es fuerte. Sigue trabajando como si nada hubiera cambiado. Las sesiones, al salir del trabajo, sólo son una tarea más de las que debe ocuparse en su tiempo libre. Como hacer la compra en el Supermercado, recoger la ropa de la tintorería, o acompañar a su madre a Misa los domingos. Si no está trabajando en una autopsia, una reunión urgente, o una misión, se ocupará de esas cosas; de lo contrario pueden esperar._

_Como las sesiones. Los médicos le han dicho que el tratamiento combinado es lo más oportuno en su caso. Recibir sesiones diarias para tratar de contener un tumor al que es imposible acceder de otro modo… pero eso no significa que Scully se esté muriendo. No se está muriendo._

_¡No se está muriendo!._

_“¿Qué ha ocurrido?”._

_“Ha sufrido un shock hipovolémico”._

_Odio la jerga médica. ¿Por qué usan palabras con tantas letras para decir cosas muy fáciles de entender?._

_“¿Debido a qué?”._

_“…”._

_“¿Debido a qué?”._

_“¡Se está muriendo!”._

_Yo también estoy medio muerto, pero no necesito ninguna palabra enredándose en mi lengua para decir algo muy fácil de entender._

_Scully está inconsciente en una cama de la U.C.I., con un tubo insertado en su garganta para ayudarle a respirar, el rostro tan blanco como la sábana que le cubre, y yo no consigo llenar mis pulmones de aire._

_Fácil de entender y sin palabras complicadas._

_Sólo estoy medio muerto porque Scully aún está medio viva._

_Los chicos analizaron el vial, y ha resultado ser sólo agua desionizada. Skinner debería darme una palmada en la nuca y decirme “te lo dije” porque me he fiado de un hombre que comercia con mentiras. No pensaba decirle nada. Scully no sabe lo que he encontrado así que no tiene sentido que le diga que el vial no contiene su cura._

_Decidí volver a su apartamento, a esconderme en su dormitorio, hasta que volviera y me dijera cómo habían ido las cosas desde por la mañana, cuando debía reconocer “mi cadáver”. No creo que haya tenido problema alguno en ese sentido. Scully ha mentido cien veces por mí ante nuestros superiores sin siquiera pestañear, sólo para salvarme el culo._

_¿Quién no le iba a creer cuando les mira con esos ojos azul inocencia?._

_En las contadas ocasiones en que no le han creído, no ha tenido más que levantar su ceja derecha hasta la línea del pelo. Incluso a Kerst le tiembla un poco la voz cuando lee el mensaje en esa ceja._

_“¿Me está acusando de mentir, señor?”._

_Estuve sentado en la butaca de su rincón de lectura casi una hora, y cuando empecé a sentirme adormilado decidí dar una vuelta por su cocina. Con la lata de té en la mano me instalé en el sofá del salón a ver la tele, y echar de menos la bolsa de pipas que tenía abierta en mi mesita de café._

_Dejé de hacer zapping cuando me di cuenta de que esto sólo podía acabar de dos formas. Yo sufriendo de túnel carpiano en mi mano derecha, o ella arrastrándome de la oreja a la tienda más cercana para comprarle un mando nuevo. A ser posible, uno que tenga toda la tinta blanca en cada una de sus teclas, y no en mi dedo pulgar._

_Decidí intentar dormir un poco mientras la esperaba. Seguramente no tardaría en llegar…_

_Para cuando desperté eran la 03:50h de la madrugada. No podía creer que hubiera dormido casi cinco horas seguidas en un sofá distinto al mío y, lo que es peor, no me había despertado ningún sonido que indicara que Scully había llegado a casa, ni tenía mensaje ni llamada perdida alguna en mi móvil._

_Pulsé el 1 en mi pantalla, ansioso por saber qué le estaba retrasando tanto, y dejé que el tono de llamada sonara ocho veces antes de desconectar y empezar a preocuparme de verdad, con el tipo de preocupación que sientes como te muerde y arranca trozos de tu carne por dentro. Esperé minuto y medio mientras me terminaba la lata de té, ahora tibia, para poder hablar cuando contestara. Mi boca ya estaba demasiado seca como para articular palabra._

_El tono de llamada sonó ocho veces más, y me planteé marcar el número de Skinner, pero deseché la idea al instante. En este momento no tenía la menor idea de cuál era su situación. Scully estaba convencida de que él era el topo; que llevaba vigilando nuestro trabajo desde el principio y colaborando en el montaje y las mentiras del Departamento de Defensa. Yo no lo creía, y sus pruebas eran como mucho circunstanciales. Unas cuantas llamadas de teléfono, y poco más, no sería suficiente para acusarle, y sí para dejar a Scully en una situación más que comprometida. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado así que, después de intentarlo por tercera vez, sin éxito, decidí tomar otra vía._

_Cerca de las 04h de la madrugada no hay muchas opciones si necesitas ponerte en contacto con alguien concreto entre el personal del FBI. La mayoría está en su casa no sólo durmiendo, sino presumiblemente disfrutando de su tiempo libre y de su familia._

_Teniendo una vida normal._

   Mulder marcó el número de la Centralita, donde Robert respondió al primer tono. Era uno de los tres miembros que conformaban el personal de seguridad nocturno.

   “FBI, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?”.

   “Robert, soy el agente Mulder…”.

    El hombre llevaba en su puesto más de diez años. Conocía a la mayoría de los agentes y del resto del personal de la Oficina por su nombre, y el agente Mulder no pasaba precisamente desapercibido por mucho que le tuvieran medio encerrado en el sótano. Sobre todo cuando aparecía junto a su atractiva y pelirroja compañera, caminando codo con codo, lo cual era a diario desde hacía cinco años.

    “¡Agente Mulder!”, respondió a modo de saludo, un tanto sorprendido. “¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?”.

    “Necesito ponerme en contacto con la agente Scully, pero no contesta a su móvil. Le habían citado para una reunión de la Junta esta misma tarde, y me preguntaba si le has visto salir junto a los demás miembros. Parece que ha olvidado volver a encender su móvil. ¿Sabes si pensaba dirigirse a algún sitio después de la reunión?. Esperaba que hubieras oído algo”.

     El silencio en la línea duró lo suficiente como para que Mulder fuera consciente de la respiración de Robert al otro lado.

     “¿La agente Scully?... Supuse que estaría usted con ella, Mulder, pero veo que no se ha enterado”.

    “Enterado, ¿de qué?. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Robert?”.

     Mulder se levantó del sofá y buscó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de que el otro hombre empezara siquiera a responder.

    “Ocurrió poco después de comenzar mi turno, hacia la 20:30h. Alguien llamó desde la Sala de Reuniones para pedir que avisáramos urgentemente a una ambulancia. La agente Scully estaba reunida con los miembros de la Junta cuando se sintió mal…”.

    “¿Mal?. ¿Qué quiere decir?. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?”.

     Mulder ya estaba recreando mil imágenes en su mente, cada una más aterradora que la anterior. Repasó mentalmente el cuadro de dos columnas tratando de adivinar cuál de los treinta y dos efectos secundarios podía ser tan grave como para necesitar la asistencia urgente de una ambulancia. Una hemorragia nasal o un dolor de cabeza no harían sonar las alarmas hasta ese punto. Scully simplemente tranquilizaría a los asistentes asegurándoles que estaba bien, y seguiría con su declaración después de asearse un poco o disculparse un minuto para tomar su medicación.

    “No sé decirle, agente. Parece que se desmayó en medio de la reunión, y sufrió algún tipo de hemorragia grave. Vi cómo la metían en la ambulancia, y los paramédicos tuvieron dificultades al aplicarle la mascarilla de oxígeno porque no lograban controlar la pérdida de sangre”.

     Mulder apenas registraba palabras sueltas. Detalles de lo ocurrido que se le agarraban a la garganta y le dificultaban el habla. Ahora mismo sólo necesitaba un dato.

     “¿A qué hospital le han llevado?”.

    “Trinity Hospital. No sé nada más, agente Mulder. Sólo que el Director Adjunto Skinner iba con ella. Le vi subir a la ambulancia y sentarse a su lado justo antes de arrancar. Espero que los médicos hayan podido ayudarle, pero en cualquier caso estará en buenas manos. Skinner se habrá asegurado de ello”.

     “Gracias, Robert. Tengo que ir al hospital ahora mismo”.

     “Cuídese, agent…”.

      Mulder colgó antes de que Robert acabara de despedirse.

      En el trayecto desde el apartamento de Scully, por el pasillo y el ascensor, hasta el coche que había dejado aparcado en la acera, le dio tiempo a maldecirse a sí mismo una docena de veces.

_Siete horas. La ambulancia se la llevó hacia las 20:30h, y son ahora las 04:15h de la madrugada. Nadie me ha avisado de nada. Han pasado siete horas, y Skinner no me ha llamado. No sé qué pensar. Trató de convencerme…no. Me convenció de que era mi amigo y podía confiar en él. Le creo, pero no entiendo por qué no me ha llamado para decirme que Scully lleva siete jodidas horas en el hospital._

     Cuando se detuvo ante el primer semáforo se dio cuenta de que aún no se había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad. El trayecto hasta el hospital duraba una media hora desde el apartamento de Scully, casi el doble de lo que debía haber tardado la ambulancia desde el FBI.

_Llevo todo el día escondido porque necesitaba tiempo para entrar en la Agencia de Proyectos Avanzados y descubrir qué había allí, que tienen tanto interés en ocultar. Skinner no sabe dónde he estado, pero sabe que no estoy muerto. Estoy seguro de que tiene los resultados forenses de la autopsia de Ostellhoff en su poder, y no habrá dudado en usarlos contra Scully si ella ha intentado delatarle ante la Junta._

_Durante estas siete horas he estado localizable a través del móvil, y nadie me ha avisado de nada. Skinner sabía cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo; al fin y al cabo no estoy muerto._

_Sólo estoy medio muerto._

     Mientras esperaba que la luz se pusiera en verde miró el asiento del copiloto vacío, y la sensación de soledad le nubló la vista con lágrimas. Cada mañana, de camino al despacho, y cada tarde, de vuelta a casa, conducía su coche sin pensar mucho en ese detalle. El asiento del copiloto vacío, sin ella a su lado, pero el resto del día…

     A veces en su coche, y otras en el de ella, pero la mayoría en uno alquilado a cargo del FBI, Scully siempre estaba ahí, ocupando el asiento que ahora parecía tan vacío como ese agujero negro en el centro de la galaxia.

     En este momento eran las 04:35h de la madrugada, y él iba conduciendo solo en su coche. Scully se reiría de él si lo dijera en voz alta, pero las leyes físicas habían cambiado. Algo había fallado en el Universo si Scully no estaba sentada a su lado en el coche a las 04:35h. En dirección a alguna zona de avistamientos de ovnis; en busca de un motel donde alojarse antes de dirigirse a la escena del crimen con los agentes locales para proseguir la investigación; de vuelta a Washington con el caso ya cerrado, aunque no del todo explicado.

     Las razones no importaban demasiado. Si Mulder iba conduciendo de madrugada, ella estaba ahí. Y si no estaba, es que algo muy malo debía de haber ocurrido. Algo en lo que Mulder no quería pensar mientras su mente seguía elaborando teorías y creando imágenes sin su consentimiento.

     Parado en el siguiente semáforo tuvo que girar la cabeza y mirar su hombro izquierdo. Por un momento, la sensación de presión ahí, y la voz susurrando en su oído fueron tan reales que se asustó. Hubiera jurado que Melissa estaba sentada en su hombro, balanceando lentamente sus piernas de modo que los dos talones golpeaban alternativamente su clavícula. Los rizos suaves de su cabello rojizo acariciaban el borde de su oreja mientras le miraba con los ojos serios y las cejas casi juntas en el medio de la frente.

       Y le hablaba al oído en voz baja, cálida, pero muy enfadada.

_Siete horas. Lleva en el hospital siete jodidas horas, Fox. Muriendo sola porque tú estás demasiado ocupado persiguiendo fantasmas. Buscando milagros que el Fumador te pone delante de la nariz como si fueran la zanahoria delante del hocico del burro. Sólo para que sigas su juego. Cayendo en la trampa una y otra vez a pesar de conocerle bien, y de las veces que Skinner te ha aconsejado no escuchar a un hombre que comercia con mentiras._

_¿Cuántas veces tiene que morir para que entiendas que Dana te necesita a su lado?. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a esconder tus sentimientos corriendo por ahí en busca de una cura que si la Ciencia no conoce, probablemente no exista?. Y si al final tienes razón, Fox, y existe ¿de qué habrá servido si llegas tarde y ella muere sola?. Muere sin saber lo que sientes por ella desde que Duane Barry se la llevo…_

     Mulder pisó un poco más fuerte el acelerador y golpeó el volante con el talón de la mano, enfadado consigo mismo. Afortunadamente, a esta hora de la madrugada, el tráfico era más bien escaso.

_Yo quiero estar a su lado, Melissa, pero… ¿cómo voy a quedarme quieto y mirar como desaparece?. Pretendes que me siente a su lado, con su mano cada vez más delgada y fría entre las mías, y deje que sepa que yo… ¿No sería más cruel aún?. Hacerle saber cómo me siento, y tal vez dejar que ella exprese sus sentimientos hacia mí cuando ya no queda tiempo de hacer algo al respecto…_

_¿Por qué te asusta tanto hacerle saber, Fox?. ¿Qué crees que va a cambiar si ella expresa sus sentimientos en voz alta?. ¿Es que no lo ves?. No hay nada qué decir. Las palabras no son necesarias; nunca lo fueron entre vosotros. ¿Qué esperas que pueda decirte que no te haya dicho ya en ese diario?. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas, Fox?. El que dejó abierto en la mesita de noche cuando fuiste a buscarle a su habitación del hospital._

_Y el lunes en el ascensor, tal vez no fue el beso que tú has soñado mil veces en tu dormitorio, pero ¿acaso no fue exactamente lo que habrías esperado de ella?. Sereno, cálido, cauteloso, pero sobre todo no intentó evitarlo. No intentó alejarse. Tal vez no fue apasionado, pero dadas las circunstancias sabes que ella te correspondió con todas las fuerzas que le quedan._

_Ve con ella, Fox. No le queda mucho tiempo. Dana no merece nada de lo que le ha pasado. Ella sabe que no es culpa tuya, pero no permitas que muera sola. Eres su único consuelo…_

_“¡No se está muriendo, Melissa!”._

     Su voz sonó vergonzosamente alta en el espacio cerrado del coche. El conductor parado a su derecha le miró sin expresión, seguramente una mirada casual, pero él volvió el rostro a su hombro asegurándose de que Melissa notase su gesto de enfado por atreverse a decir algo así. No quería volver a oír esas palabras, que sonaban como un insulto. A Scully aún le quedaba todo el tiempo del mundo.

_Encontraré ese tiempo para ella aunque tenga que buscar debajo de cada piedra de este planeta._

    De pie, fuera del coche y con la portezuela cerrada, Mulder sentía que las piernas le pesaban una tonelada. Las manos sudorosas y la respiración rápida, acompasada al latido del corazón golpeando en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, sobre las costillas. Aún sostenía las llaves en la mano, pero si hubiera hecho el viaje desde el apartamento hasta la entrada del hospital a pie se habría sentido exactamente así. Pensó sentarse un momento en la gran escalinata que llevaba al interior, hasta que su respiración se normalizara lo suficiente como para que el oxígeno de cada inspiración llegara a sus pulmones antes de ser expulsado sin utilizar con la siguiente expiración.

      Antes de que su mano empujara la puerta de cristal ya había localizado una enfermera cerca del área de recepción.

_Perdone, ¿puede ayudarme?. Estoy buscando a una mujer…_

    Ella se alejó sin siquiera mirarle y Mulder supo al instante que esta sería una más de esas ocasiones en que acababa moviéndose y gritando por los pasillos como si fuera un paciente escapado del ala de Psiquiatría hasta que alguien le hiciera caso, o el personal de seguridad le sacara de allí sin contemplaciones.

    Cuando su voz ya sonaba inaceptablemente alta para un lugar como este, apareció Skinner de la nada.

_“Se mueve mucho para estar muerto, agente Mulder”._

_“Sólo estoy medio muerto”._

_________

     Continuará...

 

 


	14. Habitación 211

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

Capítulo decimocuarto: Habitación 211. 

**Trinity Hospital (Washington D.C.)**

**Ala de Oncología. Habitación 211**

**00:21 a.m. Sábado**

       Scully no tenía modo de asegurarlo, pero no debían de haber transcurrido ni treinta segundos desde el momento en que aún era consciente de que estaba despierta, hasta que el leve sonido de la puerta hizo que su consciencia volviera con ella y acelerara el corazón dentro de su pecho.

       No hizo el menor movimiento. Seguramente era la enfermera en su ronda nocturna para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, así que no tenía intención de abrir los ojos. Si lo hacía, se vería obligada a mantener una breve charla de cortesía, y en este momento sólo había una persona con quien necesitaba hablar.

       Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar la conversación en su cabeza.

      Una vez que la puerta se abrió y escuchó el sonido del primer paso dentro de su habitación, reconoció al dueño de ese zapato.

     Mulder venía a verla mucho después de las horas de visita. Margaret había abandonado el hospital hacía más de cuatro horas, y sospechaba que para que el personal le hubiera permitido entrar a estas horas en la habitación, debía de haber hecho algo más que mostrar su placa.

     Estaba cansada. No sólo porque aún no habían logrado estabilizar del todo su cuerpo después del shock hipovolémico, y de la última sesión de radio.

     Sobre todo estaba cansada de fingir.

     Ante la Junta del FBI, para que no vieran más que a la agente seria y profesional que era, hasta que se desmayó.

     Ante Margaret, para que creyera que aún le quedaba suficiente fé en Dios y en ese chip que había aceptado poner en su cuello.

     Pero la verdad era la que había sido siempre. Scully sólo creía en la Ciencia, y el scanner no había mostrado ningún avance.

    Mañana, durante las horas de visita, tendría que hablar con Mulder. El chip no funcionaba, y el tumor había hecho metástasis en su torrente sanguíneo. No podía seguir ocultándole la verdad por más tiempo. La próxima vez que le viera tendría que decírselo.

    Lo que no esperaba era que Mulder apareciera a estas horas de la noche en su habitación. Scully sólo tenía dos opciones. Hablar con él ahora, o fingir que dormía.

    Le oyó acercarse lentamente y se obligó a centrarse en controlar la respiración, de lo contrario él se daría cuenta de inmediato. Le había visto y oído dormir a su lado en el coche tantas veces a lo largo de estos cuatro años, que distinguía perfectamente su patrón respiratorio durante el sueño.

    Cuando llegó a su lado de la cama, Scully notó desde detrás de sus párpados cerrados, cómo su cuerpo bloqueaba la luz de la pequeña lámpara encendida en el cabecero. No se dio cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones mientras esperaba a que él la despertase. Estaba segura de que eso era lo que iba a hacer cuando se acercó tanto que notaba las piernas de Mulder rozando el lateral de la cama. Sin embargo no hubo ningún sonido, ni hizo el menor movimiento. Scully recobró el falso ritmo respiratorio y logró mantenerlo incluso cuando sintió los dedos de Mulder como plumas acariciando el lado derecho de su frente para retirarle un mechón de cabello.

    Supo que no pretendía despertarle. Pasaba la media noche y Mulder se las había arreglado para entrar en su habitación, seguramente contra el criterio del personal. Ahora le sentía ahí callado, quieto, y aparentemente sin intención de hacer nada más que mirarla.

     Scully podía notar en el hueco de su propio estómago lo perdido que él se sentía.

    Llevaba sin verle casi dos días, desde que despertó del shock en la U.C.I. y la trasladaron a una habitación del ala de Oncología. Mulder le había hablado entonces del chip. Lo había encontrado y creía que podía funcionar. Scully podía imaginar que, fuera lo que fuera que Mulder había estado haciendo para llegar a esa conclusión, las pasadas horas debían de haber sido tan difíciles para él como lo habían sido para sí misma.

    Acostada sobre el lado izquierdo, con las rodillas flexionadas, en posición fetal, había encontrado una posición cómoda para dormir. Después de despedir a Margaret y tomarse casi la mitad de la cena que le habían traído, intentó dormir, pero su mente no conseguía llegar a un acuerdo con las necesidades de su cuerpo. Sentía el chip en la base de la nuca, la cicatriz cosquilleando la piel, recordándole que estaba de nuevo ahí, aparentemente sin afectar para nada al tumor, pero probablemente sirviendo a otros fines más siniestros. Se sentía, controlada, acosada, manipulada, violada… Siendo sólo la herramienta de un plan siniestro en una mente demoníaca.

     Desde que se desmayó en la Junta no sabía nada más. Mulder había venido un par de veces, pero le había visto solo unos minutos y apenas habían podido hablar. Cada vez, alguien les interrumpía y tenía que volver a separarse de él. Su madre, el Padre Mc Cue… Mulder había logrado convencerla de que volviera a colocarse el chip a pesar de la oposición de su familia. Scully sabía que era una posibilidad remota, pero ¿cuántas veces en estos años había rechazado los saltos intuitivos de Mulder para terminar reconociendo que tenía razón?.

    Después del último scanner, Scully temía no sólo que el chip no hubiera funcionado. Más que eso temía que su muerte resultara inútil. No había logrado desenmascarar a Skinner como colaborador de las actividades oscuras del Departamento de Defensa, ni podía evitar que Mulder fuera condenado por el asesinato de Ostellhoff. Sólo tenían pruebas circunstanciales, pero no podían probar que fuera él quien apretara efectivamente el gatillo. Podía haber sido cualquiera, incluso ella misma.

    No quiso escucharle. ¡Maldito sentido de la integridad, Mulder!. Ella iba a morir, y él acabaría en la cárcel, destruido personal y profesionalmente. ¿Por qué no actuar cómo ellos para salvarse a sí mismo?. No había tenido inconveniente en mentir para poder acceder a ese chip que tal vez le salvase a ella la vida, pero se negaba a hacerlo para salvarse a sí mismo.

_¡Maldita sea, Mulder!. ¿Qué importa mi dignidad cuando este muerta?. Tú eres el que tendrá que seguir aquí solo, y al menos tendrás tu lucha. Algo por lo que seguir viviendo. Creer en la Verdad no te servirá de nada cuando estés en la cárcel porque te negaste a declarar que yo disparé a Ostellhoff._

_Estoy enfadada contigo, pero eso no significa que no crea que tienes razón._

_“Para vivir una mentira hay que creer en ella. Yo creo en la Verdad”._

    Pasada la media noche su mente seguía dándole vueltas, negándose a permitir que su cuerpo descansara. Necesitaba más que nada cambiar de posición, pero no se atrevió a moverse.

_Mulder, no estoy durmiendo, pero no puedo hablar contigo en este momento. Espero que mañana, cuando me veas despierta, haya encontrado las palabras y el valor para decirlas. Hoy no puedo. Estoy demasiado asustada por ti y por mí._

_Las células malignas están ya extendidas por todo mi cuerpo. Como si fueran carreteras, mi sistema circulatorio les permite alcanzar hasta el último rincón. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que los médicos descubran un segundo tumor oculto en algún otro órgano. El scanner y los análisis muestran que las cosas siguen igual que antes de colocarme el chip. Sólo una cosa ha cambiado. Hasta el lunes por la mañana sentía que mi tiempo contigo se acababa. Contando con que la radioterapia contuviera el tumor, ralentizando su avance, creí que nos quedaba un año, o año y medio. Tal vez dos, si teníamos mucha suerte._

_Cuando el doctor Hansen me dijo que el tumor había hecho metástasis, comprendí que de pronto nuestra vida se ha reducido a semanas. Un par de meses, o tres, a lo sumo, y eso contando la fase final, cuando ya no serás capaz de ver en mí a la Scully que ha trabajado a tu lado estos cinco años, y tampoco yo podré reconocerme a mí misma._

_Siento dejarte así, Mulder. Yo no quería que pasara esto. Es todo tan injusto, tan sin sentido…_

_Al final, Blevins va a conseguir lo que quería, la prueba científica de la validez de tu trabajo. Eso es en lo que me he convertido porque cuando muera sé que tu lucha morirá conmigo. No sé cómo evitar que ocurra porque te niegas a escuchar mis palabras cuando te pido que sigas buscando la verdad. Es lo único que te permitirá seguir viviendo. Cada vez que te lo digo asientes con la cabeza, pero sé que en realidad no me crees. No crees que merezca la pena seguir viviendo cuando yo no esté a tu lado, del mismo modo que no me crees cuando te digo que nada de esto fue culpa tuya. Simplemente te tragas la vergüenza y sigues adelante._

_Mamá y el Padre Mc Cue saben la verdad y tratan de consolarme_ recordándome que creo en un Cielo más allá de esta vida. Un lugar maravilloso _donde viviré eternamente sin dolor, sin dudas, sin miedo…_

_Mulder, no quiero ir a ningún cielo en el que tú no estés. Si muero ahora, tú no encontrarás sentido en esta vida, y yo no lo encontraré en la otra._

_Cuando te has movido, creí que pretendías salir de la habitación. Una visita corta sólo para asegurarte de que aún estoy viva. Sin embargo, te has arrodillado al lado de mi cama y has apoyado tus dedos en mi muñeca con tal suavidad que sólo lo he notado porque estoy despierta. Si durmiera, como estoy dejando que creas, no habría despertado con tan sólo este suave contacto._

_Has vuelto la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, y yo tengo los ojos cerrados. No puedo ver tu rostro, pero estás tan cerca que detecto el olor de tu piel y tu pelo, y el sonido ahogado del primer sollozo._

_Mulder, no quiero que llores por mí._

_Puede que sólo hayan sido cinco años, pero tan llenos de ti que siento que te he conocido una vida entera._

_Ni en sueños podía haber imaginado que más allá de la Ciencia encontraría otro mundo. Lleno de seres fantásticos y monstruos inconcebibles. De mentes y corazones con una forma de pensar y sentir tan distinta a la mía, a la tuya. A la que cualquier ser humano puede concebir. Quiero seguir viviendo todo eso, pero sólo si estás a mi lado. Quiero que sigamos siendo tú y yo contra el mundo_

_Héroes invisibles encerrados en un sótano._

_Cuando decidí abandonar la práctica de la Medicina en favor de una profesión en el FBI, mi padre se sintió decepcionado. Creyó que había olvidado mi sueño de luchar por marcar una diferencia en el mundo. No fue así, pero ¿cómo podía saber el día que entré en tu despacho que esa diferencia sería tan grande?. Yo sólo soñaba en un pequeño avance científico que mejorase aunque fuera mínimamente la vida de algunas personas… y lo que descubrí fue todo un mundo oculto a los ojos de quienes no se atreven a mirar más allá._

_Ese mundo existe, Mulder. Los dos lo sabemos ahora. Lleno de verdades, mentiras y traiciones que seguirán ahí aunque yo ya no esté a tu lado. Por eso debes seguir la lucha. No puedes darte por vencido. Encontrarás a alguien más que crea en ti y te acompañe. Sé que ahora debe parecerte imposible, pero ¿qué probabilidades había de que alguien como yo creyera en ti y quisiera trabajar a tu lado, luchando por dar validez a tu búsqueda?._

_Si ocurrió una vez, puede ocurrir de nuevo._

_Mulder, no llores por mí. El dolor que siento ahora acabará pronto. Sólo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento. Algo que haría distinto si volviera a conocerte, si tuviéramos más tiempo._

_Dejaría de esconderme de ti._

_Dejaría de escudarme detrás de mi placa, mis trajes, y mis cejas._

_No quiero que llores por mí, ni quiero llorar a escondidas por ti._

_Quiero que nos miremos a la cara y lloremos juntos por atrevernos a luchar contra los monstruos del mundo, y ser demasiado cobardes para luchar por nosotros mismos. Por nuestros sentimientos y nuestros deseos._

_¿Recuerdas aquel caso en las costas de Noruega, Mulder?. En el paralelo 65, en busca del USS Ardent. Debido a un fenómeno extraño, para el que expusiste tres teorías distintas, nos encontramos prematuramente envejecidos, y acercándonos a toda prisa al final… Hacía año y medio que trabajaba contigo y ese día creí que ahí acababa todo. En ese momento, todavía dudaba a veces de que hubiera hecho lo correcto. Tal vez mi padre tenía razón y debería haber elegido el otro camino. El de la Medicina. Algo menos extraño y peligroso._

_¿Pero sabes qué, Mulder?. Ni siquiera ese día, sin fuerzas ni para sostener el bolígrafo, dudé de ti. De que te quería a mi lado. Así es cómo siempre he querido que acabe todo._

_Viejos y juntos._

_Esto no es justo, Mulder. Tú no querías un nuevo compañero. Trabajabas bien solo en tu despacho, investigando casos extraños que excitaban tu inteligencia y tu curiosidad. Que tal vez te proporcionaran alguna pista que seguir para encontrar a Samantha. No me necesitabas a mí, ni a mi Ciencia, ni a mi racionalidad. Te obligaron a aceptarme contra tu voluntad, y ahora esos mismos hombres me arrancan de ti, cuando ya nos hemos vuelto imprescindibles el uno para el otro._

_Sólo cinco años, Mulder. No es suficiente. Necesito más tiempo para decirte todo lo que me he callado. Necesito que sepas que no sólo he pensado que a veces estás loco._

_He pensado mil cosas más._

_Lo primero, que conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Me hace feliz que seas una parte importante de lo que soy. Que me obligues a hacerme preguntas. Que valores mi opinión aunque destroce tu teoría. Que me necesites para mantenerte cuerdo._

_Mulder, yo deseaba envejecer a tu lado. Sólo han sido cinco años y tenemos demasiadas cosas a medio hacer. Deben de quedar miles de monstruos por descubrir. Aún quedan hombres en la sombra que debemos delatar._

_Y nosotros, sobre todo nosotros necesitamos descubrirnos del todo. Aún queda demasiado espacio personal entre los dos. Hace tiempo que tu mano en mi espalda no es suficiente. Tus labios en mi frente me dejan sedienta. Quiero que la próxima vez que me abraces sea por debajo de la ropa, y que tus comentarios picantes sean gemidos entrecortados sobre mi piel._

_Mulder emite otro sollozo ahogado contra el colchón y al mismo tiempo siento una lágrima resbalar desde el borde exterior de mi ojo izquierdo, hasta que desaparece en la funda de mi almohada._

_No sé cuántas veces lo has hecho desde que nos conocemos, Mulder, pero necesito que me salves la vida una vez más para que yo pueda salvar la tuya. Y la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a la muerte sea los dos juntos. No puede ser que lo que dejamos atrás sea mejor que el Cielo que nos prometieron…_

_________

      Continuará...


	15. Un nuevo principio...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...

CAPÍTULO 15°:  Un nuevo principio…

 **Trinity** **Hospital** **. Washington D.C.**

**Ala de Oncología. Habitación 211**

**01:05h a.m. Lunes**

_Estoy acostada en la cama en la misma posición que hace dos días. Sobre mi lado izquierdo y con el brazo extendido, esperando a que apoye sus dedos en mi muñeca._

_Sé que volverá a entrar por esa puerta de un momento a otro…_

_Es la primera vez en mi vida que no necesito una razón. Estoy segura de que debe haber alguna explicación, pero ahora mismo es lo que menos me importa. Las últimas pruebas que me han realizado muestran que el cáncer está en remisión._

_Toda mi familia, el personal del hospital, y algunas personas en el FBI ya lo saben. Se han alegrado y me han felicitado por ello, incluido Skinner. Los primeros segundos, al entrar en la habitación, han sido algo tensos, pero los dos hemos sido capaces de mirar adelante, y reconocer que nos hemos equivocado._

_Al único que no he visto en todo el día es a Mulder. De hecho, llevo dos días sin verle, desde que vino a mi habitación de madrugada para llorar de impotencia a mi lado. Creí que en aquel momento sería el final de los dos, y ahora…_

_Estoy curada._

_El cáncer está en remisión._

_Las dos cosas no son exactamente lo mismo, pero lo cierto es que he dejado de sentir la espada que durante estos meses he tenido sobre la cabeza._

_Mulder no ha venido a pesar de que estoy segura de que lo sabe, y sé por qué. Por una vez no quiere que nadie nos interrumpa cuando estemos solos, así que se ha asegurado de que esté bien pasada la hora de visitas para que no haya nadie cuando llegue. Ya se las apañará él para conseguir que las enfermeras hagan otra vez una excepción._

_No voy a morir._

_Mulder no volverá a quedarse solo._

_Tengo toda la vida por delante para estar con él, y construirnos una vida juntos. Sin miedo. Sin silencios._

_Sobre todo sin silencios._

_Cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta cierro instintivamente los ojos, como el otro día. Estoy nerviosa y no sé cómo recibirle, pero ya es demasiado tarde para sentarme en la cama y saludarle desde la entrada, así que me quedo quieta y espero. Es como si la otra noche se repitiera de nuevo. Oigo los pasos suaves acercándose a mi cama hasta que se detiene a mi lado. Su cuerpo bloquea la luz de la lámpara y noto el roce de sus piernas en el borde de las sábanas._

_Al acercar las yemas de sus dedos a mi cabello decido que a partir de aquí quiero que la noche sea distinta._

_Abro los ojos sin moverme. Mulder parece sorprendido. Probablemente esperaba que a estas horas estuviera profundamente dormida, y podría quedarse aquí en silencio. A pesar de la escasa luz, puedo distinguir dos manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos; los párpados hinchados y algo cerrados. Ha estado llorando y quisiera saber por qué. Estos últimos días han sido tan difíciles que yo misma he llorado al menos media docena de veces. De miedo, de pena, de dolor, de impotencia, de incredulidad, y finalmente de alegría. Y ahora noto que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas una vez más cuando le tengo ante mí, y no me caben más emociones en el pecho._

_Sí. En realidad me cabe una más._

_La gratitud que siento hacia este hombre y hacia su incapacidad para quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada._

     “Mulder…, me salvaste la vida”.

_Mi voz ha sido apenas un susurro, pero sé que me ha entendido porque nuestros ojos siguen fijos, y está leyendo en los míos._

     “No… Tú has salvado la mía, Scully”.

_Se acerca un poco más para sentarse en el borde de la cama, junto a mi cadera, sin separar sus dedos de mi cabello como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente soy yo, y estoy aquí._

     “Scully… ¿crees que podría abrazarte al menos durante diez segundos sin que nadie nos interrumpa?”.

_Señala detrás de mí, a la puerta cerrada, como si temiera ver aparecer a algún miembro de mi familia incluso a estas horas de la madrugada. Le tranquilizo con la única respuesta que merece una pregunta así. Incorporándome para abrazarle yo primero. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le rodeo el cuello con mi brazo izquierdo y con el derecho atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mío, hasta que nuestros pechos quedan en contacto y mis labios junto a su oído._

      “¿Dónde has estado todo el día, Mulder?. Necesitaba esto”.

_Para mostrarle a qué me refiero, entierro mi cara entre el cuello y el hombro. Mis ojos cerrados contra su piel._

     “Ahí fuera, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que es verdad. Aún tengo miedo de estar soñando”.

_Llevo puesto el camisón rosa del hospital, sujeto únicamente por un par de cordones anudados detrás del cuello. Mulder ha dejado que sea yo quien le abrace y la sorpresa ha hecho su reacción algo lenta, pero al fin siento sus brazos rodeándome de tal manera que sus dos manos se apoyan en mis costados del lado contrario._

      “¡Oh!... Lo siento”, murmura.

_Separa instintivamente sus manos de mí y a pesar del momentáneo calor en sus mejillas me niego a dejar que se aleje._

   “No importa, Mulder. Está bien así”, le aseguro.

_Y me cree. Así que vuelve a poner las manos en el mismo sitio, cruzadas sobre mis costados, por dentro de los lados abiertos del camisón. Directamente sobre la piel. Al principio están quietas, pero cuando comprueba que no tengo intención de separarme comienza a mover sus dedos pulgares con un ritmo lento que me provoca carne de gallina a cada lado de la columna vertebral._

    “Gracias por no darte por vencido conmigo. Todos los demás, incluso yo…”.

_Me agarra suavemente de la nuca para que eche la cabeza hacia atrás y así poder mirarme a los ojos._

     “Tú tampoco, Scully. Dejaste bien claro que la decisión era asunto exclusivamente tuyo. Quisiste intentarlo aunque sonaba como una más de mis locas teorías”.

    “Parecía una locura, pero no decidí probarlo porque creyera en el chip, sino porque creí en ti. Porque comprendí que realmente creías que esa era la única oportunidad que me quedaba”.

_Mulder apoya su frente en la mía y se muerde el labio inferior._

      “Estaba tan desesperado que estos días he rezado mucho. No estoy seguro de a quién, Scully, pero he rezado con todas mis fuerzas para que ese chip funcione”.

_Pongo la mano en su pecho, las puntas de mis dedos en el hueco de la garganta, donde aún descansa mi cruz de oro._

     “Yo también he rezado, Mulder. Hice lo que mamá y el Padre Mc Cue querían, pero tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti”.

_Al sentir mi mano, Mulder recuerda y se lleva las manos al cuello para desabrochar la cadena y devolvérmela. Mientras asegura el cierre en mi nuca no puede evitar rozar con los dedos el apósito que protege el chip._

_“Kritschgau me indicó el camino que debía seguir porque esperaba que encontrase también la cura para su hijo, enfermo en la Guerra de el Golfo”._

     “¿La encontraste?”.

    “No. De todos modos ya es tarde. Su hijo ha muerto”.

    “Pero si Kritschgau creía que existía una cura debía saber, o al menos sospechar, que su hijo estaba siendo controlado”.

 “Lo sabía. Todos estamos siendo controlados, como sospechábamos, a través de nuestro ADN. No podemos permitir que sigan manipulándonos a su antojo”.

     “¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿Qué aún tenemos trabajo que hacer?”.

      Mulder estiró los labios en una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

   “Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, agente Scully. Pero si esos hombres han permanecidos ocultos en la sombra durante más de cincuenta años, dejémosles un poco más”.

     “No vas a correr en su persecución en cuanto salgas de esta habitación, ¿verdad?”, preguntó con sarcasmo.

      “No voy a correr detrás de nadie hasta que puedas venir conmigo”, aseguró.

       Mulder la volvió a abrazar buscando la piel de su espalda, esta vez premeditadamente.

    “¡Dios, Scully, estás tan viva!”, exclamó con los labios sumergidos en su pelo corto, y la voz temblorosa.

    Notaba el calor que irradiaba su espalda en las yemas de sus dedos, tan distinto al frío que parecía rodear su cuerpo, como un aliento de invierno durante los últimos días. “Si no entra nadie por esa puerta, ¿puedo quedarme así un poco más?”.

     “A mí me gustaría que lo hicieras más a menudo… Quedarte así, quiero decir”.

   Mulder elevó las cejas, pero no quiso separarse lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a la cara y leer en su expresión qué había querido decir exactamente.

      “¿Scully?”.

       Ella cambió de tema.

      “Aún tengo que quedarme algunos días en el hospital. Los médicos están tan asombrados que quieren realizar algunas pruebas más para asegurarse de que no se han equivocado. Tienen miedo de haber cometido algún error porque esto es lo más parecido a un milagro que han visto en toda su vida. Después estaré de baja algunas semanas. Necesito recuperar las fuerzas, pero volveré al despacho, Mulder. Tú espérame allí quieto, sin hacer ninguna tontería”.

   “No puedo prometerte algo así. No meterme en ningún lío cuando esté solo, sin ti a mi lado para vigilarme. Skinner tampoco se fía así que me ha dado dos semanas de permiso para asegurarse de que me tienes cerca”.

    “¿Dos semanas libres, Mulder?. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellas?. Puedes acabar catatónico con tanta inactividad. No estoy segura de que Skinner lo haya pensado bien”.

    “Skinner sabe perfectamente lo que se hace. Se ha asegurado de dejarme claro que este permiso es para que me ocupe de ti. Eso es matar dos pájaros de un tiro”.

   “¡Oh!... ¿Y qué significa exactamente ocuparte de mí?”, preguntó sin querer evitar el tono insinuante en la voz.

      “Nos lo deja a nuestra libre interpretación, pero mientras esperaba en el pasillo he estado pensando, y tengo un par de ideas”.

       Scully le puso la mano en la mejilla y con la yema del pulgar le acarició brevemente el labio inferior.

       “Soy toda oídos”.

     El le agarró los dedos y comenzó a repartir besos ligeros en ellos, uno por uno.

     “Lo primero, como tú has dicho, es que recobres fuerzas. Cualquier médico, y tú la primera, sabe que para eso no hay nada como una buena dieta equilibrada y ejercicio”.

    “¡Mmm, hmmm!”, asintió ella con los labios cerrados, sin la menor idea de adónde quería ir a parar.

     “Debes de estar más que harta de las cuatro paredes del hospital y del despacho del sótano. Necesitas aire fresco así que he pensado que…”. 

  “¿Volvemos a Quonochontaug?”, le interrumpió con una sonrisa que le dejó descolocado.

        “No…”.

     Vio cómo las comisuras de los labios bajaban e intentaba disimular un gesto de decepción. Mulder se apresuró a especificar para animarla.

      “… O sea, no ahora mismo. Volveremos allí, pero vamos a esperar a que te sientas fuerte, y a que el tiempo mejore lo suficiente como para que puedas lucir ese bañador rojo que me has prometido, ¿de acuerdo?”.

       “De acuerdo, pero eres tú quien dijo que te lo pondrías en cuanto encuentre un modelo que vaya con tu…contigo”.

       “¡Ejem!.. De momento he pensado en un regalo para animarte a hacer ejercicio al aire libre”.

  “¿Qué regalo?”, preguntó impaciente mientras trataba de dejar a un lado las imágenes de Mulder en distintos modelos de bañador rojo que le venían a la mente.

       “Ya me cuesta lo mío que las enfermeras me dejen entrar aquí a estas horas. Si intentara entrar con el, creo que lo primero que tendrías que hacer tú al salir del hospital sería acercarte a la Comisaría más cercana, a sacarme de la celda”.

    “¡Mulder, el regalo!”, exigió impaciente viendo que no dejaba de dar vueltas al tema.

       Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y pulsó un par de teclas. Con gesto satisfecho, le mostró la pantalla. Scully elevó las cejas y abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir al ver a Frohike en primer plano. Un momento después, el vídeo se puso en marcha, y el hombre comenzó a hablar.

      “¡Agente Scully me alegro tanto!. Mulder nos ha dado la buena noticia. Estamos encantados de que te vayas a poner bien; de que el chip haya funcionado. Cuando lo trajo para que lo analizáramos no sabíamos qué pensar, pero él parecía tan convencido que no dudamos en confiar, y ha terminado teniendo razón. Esa mente nunca dejará de sorprenderme, pero sobre todo soy feliz de que hoy haya servido para devolverte la salud. Apreciamos que estés con nosotros más de lo que crees. Los chicos y yo estamos impacientes por verte totalmente recuperada. Os esperamos a los dos para brindar con unas cervezas”.

    Hizo una pausa y Frohike se aclaró la garganta.

      “El agente Mulder quería celebrar tan gran noticia con un regalo. Dijo que tenía una idea de algo que te iba a gustar, pero como no puede llevarlo al hospital, la idea de este vídeo ha sido suya. Este es el regalo, que te espera aquí hasta que puedas venir a recogerlo. Mientras tanto te sugiero que vayas pensando nombres. Langly y Byers ya han propuesto media docena, y como al final acabe con uno de ellos, va a resultar en situaciones tan embarazosas que vas a tener que dirigirte a ella por su apellido, como le ocurre a cierto agente del FBI que ambos conocemos”.

   “¿Ella?”, fue lo único que repitió Scully después de escuchar atenta la parrafada de Frohike.

        En ese momento, el plano de la pantalla se abrió mostrándole frente al ordenador, con un perro sentado en su regazo. El animal apoyaba las patas delanteras en el borde de la mesa, y miraba intrigado a la pantalla. Era de tamaño mediano, pelo corto y rojizo, y unas enormes orejas apuntando al cielo.

     “¿Me has comprado un perro?”, preguntó dirigiendo la mirada de la pantalla del móvil a la cara de Mulder. El lo dejó sobre la sábana, entre los dos.

     “No lo he comprado. Pensé en lo que me contaste de tu amiga Elisa. De su perra con tres patas, y su trabajo como voluntaria en el refugio. Imaginé que tú también preferirías ayudar a uno que hubiera tenido mala suerte en la vida; al fin y al cabo, es lo que hiciste conmigo. Esta tarde hemos ido Frohike y yo al refugio de animales abandonados a elegir un perro para ti. Allí había más de cincuenta, pero en cuanto la hemos visto, los dos hemos estado de acuerdo en que es el perro que te mereces”.

    “Gracias, Mulder”, dijo rodeándole de nuevo el cuello para estamparle un beso cerca de la comisura de la boca.

       La voz de Frohike se volvió a oír entre los dos. Se habían olvidado de él, que seguía hablando sin que nadie le escuchara.

     “…Esperamos verte pronto por aquí, Scully, pero me imagino que ahora necesitas un poco de descanso. No tienes que preocuparte por ella. Nosotros la cuidaremos hasta que puedas venir a recogerla. Ya le he dicho a Mulder que no tenéis que buscar canguro para cuando estéis de viaje. Traedla aquí, y se sentirá como en casa”.

       Frohike había girado su sillón de ruedas hacia la derecha para quedar frente a la cámara.

      “Di _hola_ a tu nueva ama, Marilyn”, dijo con voz de falsete, agarrando la pata delantera del animal para agitarla ante la cámara a modo de saludo.

        “¿Marilyn?”, repitió Scully horrorizada.

      “Ya te he dicho que es urgente buscarle un nombre. Este es provisional”, dijo Frohike como si hubiese escuchado la exclamación. Incluso se la había imaginado con la ceja levantada mientras grababa el vídeo que después había enviado al móvil de Mulder. “El nombre se le ha ocurrido a Langly en cuanto le ha visto dar un par de vueltas por ahí. Lo cierto es que tiene un contonear de caderas muy sugerente”, siguió Frohike como si estuviera en la habitación con ellos.

       Scully miró a su compañero con los ojos de lanzar rayos.

      “¿Por eso os ha recordado a mí, Mulder?”.

 “No… No sólo por eso”, aclaró tartamudeando un poco. “Quiero decir… ¿Has visto su pelo corto y rojo?. Incluso levanta la cabeza y estira cuanto puede las orejas como si quisiera dejar claro que, pese a su pequeño tamaño, no va a consentir el menor desliz por parte de los otros perros más grandes. Uno de los voluntarios del refugio nos dijo que era la líder de su grupo. Ninguno se atrevía a emitir el menor gruñido en su dirección”.

    Scully dejó que sus cejas bajaran y se encontraran en el medio de la frente. No estaba segura de si Mulder merecía que le diera las gracias por el regalo, o si debería intentar estirar las orejas, como Marilyn, a modo de advertencia.

      “Esa perra necesita otro nombre, ¡ya!”.

     “Los chicos y yo esperamos ansiosos tus sugerencias, pero después de lo de Queegqueg estamos algo preocupados”, confesó.

   “¿Qué pasa con Queegqueg?. Es un nombre que hace referencia a una obra de la Literatura Universal. Llamarse así le daba a Queegqueg un aire más intelectual”.

  “Creo que esa es precisamente la idea, Scully. Langly opina que llamarse Marilyn hace ese contonear de caderas aún más sexy”.

   Scully elevó los ojos al cielo e intentó disimular una sonrisa.

  “Mulder, te agradezco el regalo. Me apetecía tener otro perro, y creí que ya no tendría oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía… pero no pienso correr por el parque gritando, ¡ _Marilyn, vuelve aquí_!, cada vez que quiera que camine a mi lado”.

     “De acuerdo. Necesita un nombre más apropiado, pero te lo advierto. No pienso pasear con vosotras si le llamas algo como Madame Curie, o Florence Nightingale. Sabes muy bien lo que un nombre poco afortunado puede hacerle a un hombre. Piensa en ello cuando decidas cómo quieres llamar a ese pobre animal”.

     “Si fuera un macho le llamaría _Fox_. Con ese pelo rojo y esas orejas tiesas le va que ni pintado”, dijo Scully con la mirada perdida, como si pensara para sí misma.

       Mulder no supo qué decir. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a sugerir siquiera algo así. Le acercó el índice amenazador a la cara.

     “Sigue así, Scully, y ahora mismo cojo a Marilyn y me la llevo de nuevo al refugio. A darle la oportunidad de encontrar otro dueño menos cruel”.

       Su gesto serio se deshizo en cuanto la vio bajar los ojos y apretar los labios para contener las ganas de reír, y comprendió que había sido una broma para provocarle.

      “No vas a devolver a Marilyn al refugio. Vamos, Mulder, confiésalo. Ya le has cogido cariño, y estás intentando decir que te gustaría que formara parte de tu vida, también; no sólo de la mía”.

        No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Scully acababa de leerle la mente hasta el último punto.

       Mientras se movía entre los animales del refugio con Frohike, lo primero que pensó al ver a Marilyn fue que estaría bien llegar a casa y encontrar esa sonrisa llena de dientes y esa lengua colgante. En lugar del silencio que le recibía cada tarde, tendría esos ladridos cortos y agudos que le invitaban a jugar, y la alegría en forma de cola larga y fina asestando golpes secos a derecha e izquierda con la precisión de un látigo.

     “No me importaría que le trajeras a casa los sábados, durante nuestras noches de película, cerveza, y palomitas, para que no tenga que quedarse sola en casa”, comentó en tono casual para que no se notara demasiado que no trataba de hacerle un favor a Scully, sino de tener la oportunidad de disfrutar del animal de vez en cuando.

    “¿Sólo los sábados?... Yo tengo una idea mejor, Mulder”.

     Su voz bajó un par de tonos.

    “Tal vez podamos meterle a hurtadillas en el FBI y llegar al sótano sin que nos descubran. Una vez en el despacho, estaremos seguros. Nadie la verá allí”, propuso Mulder como si fuera la idea más razonable del mundo, antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de empezar a hablar.

     Scully arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza algo exasperada.

    “¿Piensas entrar con el perro a escondidas cada mañana, y salir del mismo modo cada tarde?”, preguntó incrédula. Conocía demasiado bien el tono que adoptaba su voz cuando quería convencerla de una de sus teorías, y era exactamente el que tenía ahora, incluyendo esa forma tímida de desviar la mirada cuando él mismo se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de lo que estaba diciendo, pero aun así necesitaba decirlo. “Eso sin contar con que Skinner puede bajar en cualquier momento al despacho, sin avisar. Creo que no estás siendo razonable, Mulder, por llamarlo de alguna manera”.

     “Estoy ansioso por oír esa idea mejor que tienes en la cabeza, Scully”, se burló haciendo el gesto de las _comillas_ con los dedos de ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

      Ella agarró con suavidad el nudo de la corbata e hizo resbalar los dedos a lo largo de la prenda. La mirada de los dos siguió el recorrido hasta que la mano rozó la hebilla del cinturón.

       “Marilyn parece muy feliz de que le hayas elegido a ella entre todos los perros del refugio, y le gustaría darte las gracias proponiéndote que compartas su nuevo hogar con nosotras”, sugirió de una tirada.

      Era más de medianoche y se encontraban solos en la habitación de un hospital apenas iluminada. Uno esperaría que todo estuviera en silencio en favor de los pacientes que descansaban en las habitaciones del ala de Oncología… Lo que nunca se imagino Mulder era que entre los innumerables fenómenos extraños que había visto y experimentado, un día descubriría cómo se siente el silencio en medio del Cosmos, en ausencia de una atmósfera que permita a las ondas sonoras viajar.

      Los oídos se le habían quedado huecos como si estuviera dentro de un avión, miles de metros sobre el suelo, flotando en el aire enrarecido, sin apenas presión. Tragó saliva un par de veces para que se equilibrara con la de dentro de su cabeza y asegurarse de que funcionaban como debían.

     “¿Scully…?”.

    “Sólo es una idea”, le interrumpió nerviosa, sin dejar de mirar la corbata con tanto interés como una obra de arte colgada en la pared de un museo.

    “Llevo elaborando esa misma idea en mi cabeza mucho tiempo, pero aún no he logrado pulir los detalles lo suficiente como para que no creas que es otra de mis teorías paranoicas”.

     Ella hizo una inspiración profunda y una expiración lenta tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado.

  “Mulder…tenemos una profesión arriesgada. Los dos hemos estado en peligro muchas veces, pero esto…ha estado demasiado cerca de ser nuestra última oportunidad. No quiero seguir jugando a la ruleta rusa con nuestras vidas. Llevo mucho tiempo engañándome a mí misma, diciéndome que algún día será el momento adecuado para decírtelo…”

    Despegó los ojos de la corbata y miró hacia arriba.

     “Estoy cansada de pasar los días juntos y las noches separados”.

       El le agarró los dedos que aún estaban en su corbata, y se los llevó a los labios mientras esperaba que le saliera la voz.

    “Si me hubieran preguntado el día que entraste en el despacho por primera vez dónde estaría cinco años después, hubiera respondido que seguramente habría encontrado a Samantha y descubierto la Conspiración… pero jamás habría adivinado esto”.

       Ella sonrió.

    “El primer día, no, pero yo ya lo veía venir desde el momento en que me limpiaste la salsa de la boca en el restaurante donde comimos aquellas deliciosas costillas a la barbacoa”.

      “¿En Delta Glen, Wisconsin?”.

     “¿Por qué no me sorprende que recuerdes el nombre del pueblo?. Yo sólo recuerdo las costillas, y la primera vez que tocaste mis labios”.

        Mulder enrojeció un poco.

     “Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho con alguna intención, Scully. Sólo los toqué con la servilleta”.

     “Sí, pero aquello tuvo un punto…Hizo que empezara a pensar en los tuyos”.

       “¡Oh!... ¿Y qué pensaste?”.

    “Necesitaría más de mil palabras para empezar a explicar lo que he pensado de tus labios a lo largo de estos años, pero ¿sabes qué, Mulder?. Tanto en el Instituto como en la Universidad, siempre he sido muy buena haciendo resúmenes”.

     Sentados en la cama la diferencia de altura era menos notable, pero aun así, Scully tuvo que aplicarse a la tarea tirándole de la camisa, hasta que le tuvo a su alcance. A Mulder no le dio tiempo a adivinar qué venía ahora cuando sintió su labio inferior atrapado entre los dos de ella, y la nariz presionando su mejilla. Inspirar se volvió complicado, pero se las ingenió para recoger suficiente aire como para captar el aroma de Scully.

         El verdadero aroma.

       El que detectaba en las raras ocasiones en que se presentaba en su apartamento de madrugada sin avisar, despertándole y haciéndole salir de la cama con los ojos y la mente aún borrosos. Un aroma sin champú, loción corporal, ni pasta de dientes. Ni siquiera la menor traza de vino, café, o helado.

       Mulder sacó la lengua, tanteando con la punta el espacio entre el labio y los dientes superiores, y un flash repentino le hizo abrir los ojos durante un segundo, consciente de que estaba captando ese aroma con los cinco sentidos. Sonrió para sí mientras grababa en su memoria el verdadero olor de Scully cuando ningún otro lo enmascaraba. Un aroma a pan caliente, y colores de otoño. A sonido de ronroneo en la garganta, y tacto de arena blanda bajo los pies.

        Los labios de Scully le acariciaron hasta que sintió que algo comenzaba a girar detrás de sus párpados. Como si necesitara agarrarse para no caer, Mulder llevó las manos a cada lado de su rostro, sobre la línea de la mandíbula, y ella aprovechó el punto de apoyo para presionar con más fuerza, pidiéndole acceso al interior de su boca.

      La lucha fue larga, fiera, y tan igualada que sólo la falta de oxígeno logró que los labios se apartaran los unos de los otros y las lenguas volvieran a sus respectivos lugares, detrás de los dientes. Separados sólo lo suficiente para que quedara algo de espacio para las palabras. Las manos de Mulder no dejaron su rostro, y con la frente apoyada en la de ella, el aliento rápido se entremezclaba en medio de los dos.

         “¡Hueles tan bien, Scully…!”.

     Ella no pensó en separarse, pero creyó que debía justificarse, consciente de que su ritual de aseo habitual había quedado a un lado desde el día que llegó a la UCI.

      “Es el jabón del hospital. Práctico, pero no muy atractivo. Me deja la piel tan seca…”.

      Mulder soltó una risa corta, consciente de lo que ella sentía, y de lo equivocado que había recibido el mensaje.

    “No hueles a jabón de hospital. Hueles a ti”.

    “¡Oh!... No sé muy bien lo que significa eso”, murmuró algo insegura. Se alisó el frente del camisón que llevaba desde ayer como si eso bastara para hacerlo más presentable.

       Mulder detuvo el movimiento nervioso de su mano.

     “Significa que si, a partir de ahora, voy a vivir con Marilyn y contigo debería empezar por demostrarte que mis dotes de comunicación no son tan lamentables como crees. Durante cinco años he dejado que leyeras entre líneas porque he sido un cobarde en lo que a ti se refiere, no porque me faltaran palabras para decir lo que siento”.

     Scully dejó de parpadear, y casi de respirar, cuando él acerco su mano a los labios.

       “Scully, te quiero… Te he querido desde… No estoy seguro desde cuándo. Recuerdo cómo era antes de amarte, y no quiero volver a ese lugar. Hasta que te conocí, ni siquiera me sentía realmente un ser humano. Si yo he logrado en algún momento iluminar tu alma sólo una fracción de lo que tú has engrandecido la mía, me doy por satisfecho a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido para llegar hasta aquí”.

        Ella le puso las manos a cada lado de la mandíbula moviéndolas despacio para que la ligera barba de todo el día le acariciase las palmas. Una sensación que a lo largo de los años no había podido disfrutar tanto como le hubiera gustado. Cada pelo de la barba enviaba una diminuta corriente eléctrica a sus dedos y desde ahí, a lo largo de los brazos, se propagaba por todo el cuerpo.

      “Siempre creí que el estudio de la Ciencia, la curiosidad, el conocimiento, el preguntarse por qué y cómo, eran las herramientas para abrir la mente de las personas. Creí que lo más importante era saber, no creer… Contigo he aprendido que mi método científico y el buscar pruebas, sólo es un modo más de descubrir la verdad. No el único. Que hay otras formas de creer, de descubrir lo que está oculto a nuestros ojos. Es lo que he aprendido a tu lado y pese a todas las veces que he tropezado, y he tenido que tragarme mis propias creencias, no cambiaría lo que ha sido mi vida desde que te conozco”.

      Mulder no podía dejar de aprovechar esta ocasión.

   “¿Significa eso que a partir de ahora creerás mis teorías a pie juntillas en lugar de echármelas por tierra sin siquiera un pestañeo?”, preguntó esperanzado.

     “Sólo si a partir de ahora me dejas que sea yo quien escoja la película del sábado por la noche. Siempre”.

      Mulder abrió mucho los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño, incapaz de decidir si le convenía, o no, el trato.

      “¿Siempre?. Scully, eso es mucho tiempo y muchas películas… ¿Qué tal si el próximo sábado miramos _Magnolias de Acero_ , y a partir de ahí vamos decidiendo sobre la marcha?”.

     “Te recuerdo que, a partir de ahora, las noches de película, cerveza, y palomitas se celebrarán en mi casa. Es justo que la anfitriona disfrute de algunos privilegios”, dijo en voz baja, asegurándose de que su voz adoptara un matiz diferente, como de chocolate caliente en los labios.

    Mulder le siguió el juego apoyando de nuevo su frente en la de ella mirándole tan de cerca que los ojos casi le dolían.

      “¿Y de qué privilegios estamos hablando exactamente, agente Scully, además de elegir el título de la película?”.

      “Bueno, ya sabes… Privilegios. Te los haré saber sobre la marcha”.

    “Scully, me alegro de haberle caído tan bien a Marilyn como para que me quiera a su lado. En cuanto entre estoy seguro de que se hará la dueña y señora de tu apartamento, pero tú seguirás pagando las facturas así que asegúrate de que, al menos, sigues teniendo la última palabra en los temas que importan”.

      “Recuérdame qué temas son esos”.

     “Estás segura de que quieres…”.

     Scully no le permitió acabar de formular la pregunta.

    “He tenido casi cinco años para pensarlo, Mulder. La próxima vez que nos encontremos al borde del precipicio, y sabes tan bien como yo que ocurrirá, saltaré sabiendo que me voy sin guardarme las palabras que necesito decir, ni los deseos que necesito expresar. Te quiero, Mulder. Más de lo que mi Ciencia puede explicar. Quiero tener una vida contigo, no sólo a tu lado”.

      Scully le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se aseguró de que sus ojos le dijeran lo mismo que leía en los de él.

    “Scully, tu sofá es muy pequeño y muy incómodo, y sólo tienes un dormitorio”, comentó con una voz tímida que no estaba segura de si era real o fingida.

  “Pero mi cama es muy grande y confortable. Pregúntale a mamá, verás como está de acuerdo”.

  Los dos rieron a la vez mientras permanecían abrazados, mejilla contra mejilla.

     “No le voy a preguntar a Margaret nada relacionado con tu cama, Scully. Ella me quiere como a un hijo y eso me convierte en algo parecido a tu hermano. Quedaría raro. Y si no me considera un hijo, todavía peor. Se preguntará por este repentino interés por la cama de su hija por parte de ese compañero suyo algo rarito. ¿Te imaginas lo que pensará?”.

       Ella separó la mano de su cuello lo justo para darle una palmada en la nuca.

    “¡Cállate, Mulder!. Mamá ya ha pensado mucho más de lo que crees. Lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de comprar cuanto antes una cama para Marilyn si no quieres que en la mía acabemos siendo tres”.

      “La tendrá antes de poner una pata en tu apartamento, y si hace falta la rociaré con Chanel Nº 5 para que aprenda cuál es su sitio”.

     Scully rió en silencio en el hombro de su compañero.

      “Hay que cambiarle el nombre de una vez, o esto se nos va de las manos”.

      “¿Tienes ya alguna idea?”.

     Scully separó su cara de la de él, pero dejó los dedos entrelazados detrás de la nuca.

   “Sí. Creo que tengo el nombre que le va como anillo al dedo a nuestro primer perro, Mulder”.

     “¿Y cuál es?”.

**_“Truth”._ **

END 

Sara Luján

OTOÑO - 2018

 


End file.
